


Перед рассветом

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth Control, Bondage, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrigue, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sibling Incest, Single work, Social Issues, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 175,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: - вольное обращение с магическим каноном- немного альтернативная магическая география- разница в возрасте братьев намеренная (10 лет)
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Other(s), Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869403
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	1. 0. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Альфа, альфа и омега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882087) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas). 



> \- вольное обращение с магическим каноном  
> \- немного альтернативная магическая география  
> \- разница в возрасте братьев намеренная (10 лет)

Дерьма в жизни Персиваля всегда хватало, но в какой-то момент он начал задумываться, не проклял ли его кто-нибудь из бывших африканских коллег. В дуэли Гриндельвальду проиграл, в плену отсидел, сам освободиться не смог, должность потерял, с кровью и мясом выдрал себя из отчаяния и кое-как встал на ноги — чтобы тут же влюбиться в чужого омегу.

Персиваль даже не мог бы сказать, что из перечисленного было хуже.

Насчет дуэли оставалось лишь признать поражение и жить дальше. Так Персиваль и отвечал назойливым знакомым, умалчивая, впрочем, что взялся штудировать новые боевые заклинания, чего не делал, если покопаться в прошлом, со времен работы простым аврором.

С пленом разобраться помог Омут Памяти. Слитые туда воспоминания померкли, растворились в молочных глубинах и перестали пропитывать его сны душным воздухом подземелья. Персиваль их не возвращал — пока. Он знал, что это признак слабой воли, но был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы не грызть себя за слабость. А еще понимал, что пройдет время, и он сумеет пересмотреть все со стороны. Пока же Омут Памяти был надежно заперт в фамильном особняке и временно забыт.

Из всех воспоминаний о Нурменгарде Персиваль не расстался только с днем спасения. Больно и горько было осознавать, что пришли не за ним, что его давно вычеркнули из списка живых и даже тело не искали толком. Но все эти претензии стоило предъявлять Серафине и тем, кого Персиваль считал друзьями, — никак не своим спасителям. К ним Персиваль испытывал лишь глубокую благодарность. Они заметили его камеру случайно, протащили полубессознательного Персиваля через весь Нурменгард, вернули в безопасность. 

Не раз и не два Персиваль, открывая глаза в больничной палате, видел потом одно из их лиц. Оно казалось смутно знакомым даже в горячечном бреду, отпечаталось на обратной стороне век, и спроси кто Персиваля, сколько из увиденных им визитов его спасителя были реальны, он даже под Веритасерумом не смог бы отделить правду от галлюцинаций. Он бы даже усомнился, что к нему вообще кто-то приходил. Но, в очередной раз открыв глаза и поняв, что жар от сдерживающего проклятия наконец-то пропал и не борется больше с очищающими зельями, а разум достаточно ясен, чтобы не путать грезы и явь, Персиваль снова увидел то самое лицо.

В этот раз ничто не помешало его разуму сопоставить воспоминания со знанием, и первыми словами Персиваля стало имя.

— Мистер Скамандер.

— Вы меня знаете? — удивился его спаситель, встрепенувшись. До этого он увлеченно что-то черкал, ссутулившись в жестком кресле для посетителей, но немедленно отложил свое занятие и подошел к Персивалю. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Кого-нибудь позвать?

— Я помню, что вы меня спасли. И вы слишком похожи на Тесея Скамандера, чтобы не быть его младшим братом. — Персиваль с трудом приподнялся на дрожащих от слабости руках, и ему поспешили помочь. На другого Персиваль бы огрызнулся, однако у младшего Скамандера получилось столь ненавязчиво, почти естественно, что выговаривать ему не хотелось. Вместо этого Персиваль понадежнее устроился на заботливо взбитой подушке и наконец оглядел свою палату.

Пыльно-зеленые стены, видимо, призванные успокаивать пациентов; кипенно-белое постельное белье и роба Персиваля; нежно-голубые занавески; светло-охряная мебель. От навязчивых пастельных тонов сводило зубы. Лишь младший Скамандер выделялся на этом фоне ярким пятном, полным жизни, в своем темно-синем пиджаке, насыщенно коричневых штанах из мягкой, потертой замши и с медно-рыжими волосами такого редкого оттенка, что в свете из окна порой казались золотыми.

Почему-то именно свет, такой яркий, процеженный теплым ветром и тонким сатином занавесок, заставил сердце Персиваля трепыхнуться от догадки.

— Какое сегодня число?

Младший Скамандер посмотрел так понимающе, что мог бы и не отвечать. Но он сказал:

— Двенадцатое июля тысяча девятьсот тридцать второго года.

И Персиваль закрыл глаза.


	2. 1. Интерлюдия 1. Криденс

Криденс уже ничего не понимал. А ведь поначалу все было так просто!

***

Наступили долгожданные Рождественские каникулы, и с ними — поездка в прекрасную Аравию, чтобы посмотреть легендарное Дерево Света. Это был первый раз, когда британское Министерство согласилось выпустить Криденса за границу. И первое путешествие, в котором не нужно было думать ни о выживании, ни о безрадостном будущем — только наслаждаться.

По крайней мере, так казалось поначалу.

В Каире Криденс с восторгом впитывал информацию о местных магических традициях (там, как и повсеместно на Востоке, колдовали без палочек), влез в бурнус и нахлобучил куфию, став похожим на истинного сына пустыни, любовался пестрыми арабскими улицами и жадно пил сладкую воду из магических колодцев. Все было бы совершенно прекрасно, если бы удовольствие не омрачала тревога за Ньюта. В Европе, за вычетом Британии, последнее время было очень неспокойно — это как раз была одна из причин, почему Министерство так неохотно согласилось выпустить Криденса за границу. Но до Среднего Востока беспорядки не докатились. Здесь не бесчинствовал Гриндельвальд, не плела интриги чистокровная аристократия, пытаясь добиться власти над страной, и в целом ситуация была стабильная, а путешествовать можно было относительно безопасно.

Относительно.

Ньют тоже отдал предпочтение местной одежде. Но если на Криденса арабские альфы старались не смотреть, подозревая наличие родни и защиты, то Ньюта пожирал взглядами каждый встречный. Бесформенный бурнус скрывал фигуру, а куфия — редкие для этой местности рыжие волосы и нижнюю часть лица, но зеленые глаза с пушистыми ресницами слишком явственно выдавали чужеземца. Из-за этого у Ньюта с Криденсом, двух омег без сопровождения, периодически возникали неприятности.

Привычный к приключениям Ньют отмахивался от просьб оформить прямой портал до Караниса — оазиса у подножия Шаиб-эль-Банат, на чьей вершине произрастало Дерево. «С тобой и Нагайной мне ничего не страшно», — смеялся он. В моменты просветлений Нагайна неодобрительно шипела таким словам, но все чаще игнорировала, погруженная в себя. Криденс же, проиграв несколько споров, сдался и лишь обреченно кивал. Беспокойство за Ньюта его не оставляло и, увы, имело под собой очень веские основания.

Еще в Каире, откуда началось их путешествие по Аравии, Криденсу дважды приходилось призывать обскура, чтобы защитить Ньюта от нападений. И все равно вместо портала до Караниса Ньют купил флегматичного верблюда.

«Без настоящего перехода через пустыню эта поездка не имеет смысла», — объяснил Ньют с энтузиазмом. — «Только подумай, мы можем увидеть нунду или мантикор в естественной среде!»

Криденс кисло думал, что это и было истинной причиной, по которой Ньют отверг портал. Никакие сложности не заставили его отказаться от этой идеи — даже несколько почти удавшихся похищений.

Одно и вовсе прошло по самой грани.

Все произошло в доли секунды. Прямо посреди базара, пока Криденс и Ньют пополняли запасы у словоохотливого торговца, между ними вклинились профессиональные ловцы омег. Они молниеносно и эффективно выставили крепко зачарованные, артефактные щиты. Криденс никогда раньше таких не видел.

Ньют оказался полностью отрезан — один на один с отрядом опытных магов. Пока Криденс в ярости бился о барьеры, разнося ближайшие дома и прилавки силой полноценного обскура, Ньюта безжалостно скрутили у него на глазах. Так бы все и кончилось — похитители уже тянулись к порталу — если бы волею судьбы в этот оазис не занесло Персиваля Грейвза.

 _Его_ артефактные щиты не остановили. Охотники едва унесли ноги — и лишь потому, что Ньют не позволил никого убить.

Потом, греясь у костра посреди безлюдной пустыни, Грейвз рассказал, что в момент похищения спал в комнатушке на втором этаже маленькой местной чайханы на самой окраине. Оказывается, его разбудило штормом могущественной магии, и аврорская привычка погнала в эпицентр событий — в отличие от местных жителей, которые побросали товары и дома в попытках скрыться подальше от разъяренного обскура и хладнокровных охотников.

«Совершенно не удивился, увидев, что причина в вас, мистер Скамандер», — усмехался Грейвз, щурясь на трещавший между ними костер.

Ньют лишь неловко разводил руками. «Ну, все к лучшему. Зато мы встретились. Сколько лет прошло?»

«Почти три года. Вы совершенно не изменились. Все так же легко влезаете в неприятности, мистер Скамандер».

«Ньют, пожалуйста!»

«Тогда — Персиваль. Для тебя тоже, Криденс», — предложил Грейвз, чуть приподняв уголок губ, и помешал в котелке густую кашу, уже полчаса томившуюся над огнем.

Он разительно отличался от того себя, каким Криденс помнил его по Мунго... по плену. Выздоровевший, одетый в походный бурнус, уверенный. Магия вихрилась вокруг него, стоило лишь присмотреться вторым зрением. Так выглядели только те, кто чистой силой мог потягаться с обскуром: Альбус, Тесей, некоторые профессора Хогвартса, кое-кто из Визенгамота и работников Министерства... некоторые аколиты. И Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

«Я попробую», — храбро отозвался Криденс. Мучительно было разговаривать с человеком, которого мог спасти от ужасной судьбы и не сделал этого. Стыдно, сложно — и необходимо. Грейвз и без того должен был заметить, что Криденс не находил себе места в его обществе. Игнорировать его было бы совсем бессовестно. Пересилив себя, Криденс добавил: «Спасибо, что помогли Ньюту. Не представляю, что бы случилось, если бы его забрали порталом».

«Я бы сбежал», — беззаботно отмахнулся Ньют. — «Меня регулярно пытаются похитить в гарем. Получается очень редко. И ненадолго».

«Я все расскажу Тесею», — пообещал Криденс мрачно.

«Он знает», — откликнулся Ньют. — «Ни я, ни ты не услышим от него ничего нового».

Криденса такое легкомыслие пугало. Поэтому, когда вечерние посиделки у костра окончились тем, что Грейвз предложил свою компанию на остаток путешествия, а Ньют согласился, Криденс впервые сумел выдохнуть с искренним облегчением.

Грейвз был альфой, и в его сопровождении навязчивый интерес им с Ньютом не грозил. А если похитители рискнули бы повторить свою попытку... Криденс, Ньют и Грейвз втроем представляли достаточно грозную силу, чтобы дать отпор любым охотникам за омегами.

Общество Грейвза настолько расслабляло, что Криденс целиком свалил на него обязанности присматривать за Ньютом. Сам же большую часть перехода проводил в чемодане, выбираясь оттуда только в оазисах и на привалах. Бесконечные барханы утомляли его сильнее ходьбы, однако дело было не в этом. У Нагайны случился один из ее плохих периодов, и ей как никогда нужна была поддержка. Ньют считал, что она проваливалась в звериную сущность все глубже, и очень сочувствовал, но ничего не мог сделать. Криденс мог — хотя бы проводить с ней время, негромко разговаривая или читая для нее книги. Если бы не Грейвз, пришлось бы разрываться между Нагайной и Ньютом. Присутствие же другого сильного мага, вдобавок — альфы давало возможность уделить столь необходимое внимание Нагайне. Криденс с легким сердцем так и поступил.

Поэтому он не заметил, что и когда поменялось между Ньютом и Грейвзом. Да и не обращал особенного внимания — в растянувшемся на полторы недели путешествии хватало событий намного интереснее.

Во-первых, Грейвз, в отличие от Альбуса, легко согласился дать Криденсу несколько уроков дуэльного мастерства. Грейвз и с Ньютом потом тренировался на одном из привалов, Криденс знал, но больше был занят тем, что ему наконец-то объяснили теорию определения атакующих чар и научили ставить мощные щиты.

Во-вторых, при знакомстве с обитавшим у Ньюта уже несколько лет гигантским рунеспуром выяснилось, что Грейвз — змееуст.

Признаться, Криденс повел себя совершенно по-детски. Едва услышав шипящее приветствие, которым Грейвз во время экскурсии по чемодану обменялся с величественным змеем, Криденс потерял голову. Ничего не объяснив, он бросился туда, где дремала Нагайна, и поволок ее к Грейвзу. Впопыхах даже не разбудил толком — так захватил его редкостный шанс.

Нагайна не могла колдовать и не умела писать в змеиной форме. Можно было найти другой способ общения — к примеру, она способна была тыкать кончиком хвоста в буквы, одно за другим собирая слова. Однако первые попытки вышли столь неуклюжими, что Нагайна в ярости разбила хвостом табличку с алфавитом и с тех пор отказывалась пробовать снова. Так и вышло, что с финальной трансформации в змею их с Криденсом общение оставалось односторонним.

Это мучило, свербело сожалением и острой безнадежностью бессилия. Змееуст был для них шансом нормально поговорить впервые за долгие пять лет, и Криденс не подумал, что первым делом стоило не действовать, а спросить разрешения у обоих. Оторопевший поначалу Грейвз быстро взял себя в руки и согласился поработать переводчиком, а вот упрямая Нагайна свернулась в такой тугой клубок, что расплести ее могло только Режущее заклинание. И стала делать так каждый раз при приближении Грейвза, наотрез отказываясь общаться с ним.

Криденс рвал на себе волосы, но винить ему стоило только себя. И Ньют потом совершенно справедливо отчитал его за отсутствие такта и рассудительности.

В общем, Криденсу хватало переживаний, чтобы пропустить изменения между Ньютом и Грейвзом. А они были.

Первое подозрение посетило Криденса в Каранисе, пока они бродили по местным лавкам в поисках диковин. Грейвз откопал редкий темномагический артефакт — булавку для плаща с навершием в виде зловещего черного камня; Ньют насобирал у разных торговцев редких яиц; сам Криденс купил рамку для сделанного тут же совместного фото. Фотограф принял их за семью. Обычно Ньют в таких ситуациях подчеркивал, что он сам по себе, но в тот раз молча позволил Грейвзу расплатиться за всех.

Вечером они остановились у Джамили, старой знакомой Ньюта. На первый взгляд она показалась типичной восточной омегой в годах. Криденсу даже неловко было, что Ньют навязал ей общество чужого альфы, пока не выяснилось, что уютный особнячок Джамили-хатун — притон для любителей азартных игр, а населяющие его беты и омеги — не часть гарема, а свободный и весьма зубастый персонал.

Странность, родившая второе подозрение, заключалась даже не в том, что Ньют привел в такое место бывшего аврора (Грейвз не выглядел шокированным и быстро нашел с хозяйкой общий язык), а в том, что на троих им дали комнату с двумя кроватями — и Ньют снова не стал возражать.

Тогда-то Криденс и начал крепко задумываться, даже опасаться. У Ньюта ведь был альфа! О чем он думал? Или Криденсу просто чудилось?

Он твердо решил присмотреться, однако сделать однозначные выводы уже не успел. Следующим утром они попрощались с гостеприимной хозяйкой и за пару часов дошли до северного склона Шаиб-эль-Банат. Там, среди камней, громадными колоннами обозначался вход на тайные тропы, ведущие к вершине — и святилищу Дерева Света.

На этот раз Криденс не отсиживался в чемодане, а всю дорогу шел рядом с Ньютом и наблюдал за ними с Грейвзом. Но ничего не видел. Они иногда обменивались нечитаемыми взглядами, однако молчали, хотя с Криденсом каждый из них разговаривал охотно. Словно поссорились в последний момент. Или Криденсу все же почудилось, что между ними что-то происходило?

Он колебался, стоит ли выгадать момент и спросить Ньюта, пока перед их компанией не приземлилась на мягкие лапы огромная Сфинкс.

Она спрыгнула с вершины одной из колонн и стала видимой лишь у самой земли. Величественная, выше человеческого роста, с крупной головой и красивым, но невыразительным лицом древней египтянки, Сфинкс подавляла своим присутствием. Криденсу впервые за долгое время хотелось шмыгнуть за чью-нибудь спину, чтобы скрыться от всепроникающего взгляда, и даже Грейвз заметно напрягся.

«Приветствую великолепную Хранительницу Троп», — поклонился Ньют.

Они с Грейвзом повторили за ним, и Сфинкс безмолвно приняла их поклоны. Смоляные волосы, заплетенные в тугие косички, лаково блестели в рассветных лучах. Когда Сфинкс поворачивала голову, бубенчики в ее прическе тихо, мелодично звенели.

«Тебе не стоит ступать на Тропу», — изрекла она наконец. Слова предназначались Грейвзу.

«Не стоит» — совсем не запрет, и Криденс был уверен, что Грейвз скажет что-то в духе «Я обещал проводить Ньюта и Криденса». В конце концов, он действительно обещал! Но, к его огромному изумлению, Грейвз и не подумал возражать.

«Как скажете, великолепнейшая. Ньют, Криденс, спасибо, путешествие было незабываемым. Жаль, что мы расстаемся раньше, чем планировали», — спокойно согласился он.

Криденс вскинулся, и Ньют тоже. Но Грейвз не дал им шанса его удержать: пожал им руки — как альфам, как _равным_ — пожелал удачи и, еще раз поклонившись Сфинкс, ушел обратно к подножию. Все произошло так быстро, что Криденс даже не успел подобрать слов для нормального сердечного прощания, а Ньют и вовсе выглядел оглушенным.

«Не стоит», — мягко, негромко сказала Сфинкс, едва Ньют открыл рот — как думал Криденс, чтобы позвать Грейвза обратно. — «Так будет лучше для всех».

Ньют закусил губы и отрывистым жестом позвал Криденса за собой — на Тропу. Остаток путешествия он был молчалив и задумчив.

Святилище Дерева Света впечатляло, но Криденс уже мало думал о его волшебных свойствах, способных исцелить любую, даже магическую, слепоту. Криденса занимали догадки о том, что же случилось между Ньютом и Грейвзом... или что _не_ случилось. И стоило ли заговаривать об этом с Ньютом?

С Тесеем уж точно не стоило, как и с Альбусом.

Криденс маялся всю дорогу до дома — что, впрочем, было недолго. Из Караниса в Каир возвращались порталом, оставив верного верблюда на попечении Джамили. В Каире задерживаться Ньют тоже не стал — немедленно оформил портал в Англию. А ведь поначалу он собирался на обратном пути заглянуть к нескольким знакомым.

***

В общем, все было сложно.

***

По здравом размышлении Криденс решил, что это не его дело. Его ситуация касалась слабо, а Грейвз и Ньют — взрослые люди. Сами разберутся. Криденсу хватало собственных забот, в их числе — набивших оскомину проверок Министерства и неумолимо надвигавшихся экзаменов в Хогвартсе. После каникул ему предстояло перед комиссией подтвердить свои знания за третий курс. Если результаты будут хорошие, вторую половину года он сможет учиться с четверокурсниками. Среди них у Криденса было гораздо больше приятелей, чем среди боявшейся его малышни. Может, учеба перестанет быть такой тягостной... И почему все они, от Тесея с Альбусом до сморчков из Министерства — решили, что лучшей социализации, чем в Хогвартсе, для него не придумать?! Даже Ньют их поддержал!

Ньют... Криденс вздохнул, сожалея разом о раньше времени оборванной поездке и загадочной истории с Грейвзом. Надо будет через пару месяцев написать ему. Про личное спрашивать не стоит, зато результаты его экспедиции Криденса очень интересовали. Найти неизведанные магические тайники — о, если бы Криденс мог, он с удовольствием пустился бы в подобное приключение! Если бы...

На этом Криденс решительно выкинул из головы лишние мысли и, в обнимку с Нагайной растянувшись на полу своей лондонской квартирки, вгрызся в гранит науки. Он был действительно важен. Что же касается истории с Грейвзом — для Криденса она не начнется, а для Ньюта уже закончилась.

У Криденса не было причин считать иначе.


	3. 2. Глава 1

Книжные магазины. Персиваль ненавидел книжные магазины.

К сожалению, «Дуо Пергаминис», он же «Два Пергамента» в Афинах, был самым популярным местом для модных событий магической Греции. Респектабельные волшебники и волшебницы чинно друг друга приветствовали, умеренно восторгались эллиническими интерьерами приемных холлов и личной коллекцией диковин, принадлежавшей династии Врахносов, к каковой пафосно относил себя нынешний владелец. Кучки разнаряженных людей бродили между стеллажами, которые были здесь повсюду, но книгам не доставалось и сотой доли внимания, какое обильно изливалось на нескольких избранных гостей. Одним из них и был Персиваль.

Другому магу польстило бы. В Персивале восхищение светских львиц и романтичных юношей с горящими взорами не вызывало ничего, кроме скуки и странного чувства неполноценности.

О, в последние месяцы никто не произносил его имени, при этом вольно или невольно связывая его с Гриндельвальдом. На слуху был исключительно монастырь Атра-нис-Кенал, как окрестили его исследователи. Имя присвоили по названию одной из найденных там же хроник — традиционно для мест, о оторых не было упоминаний в известных источниках. Находка была уникальной и вписала имя Персиваля не только в новые документы Гринготтса, когда гоблины пожелали выкупить права на раскопки, но и в анналы магической науки.

Персиваль даже не отказал себе в небольшой вольности — в разное время исподтишка прослушал мысли некоторых довольно-таки высокопоставленных особ. Привычный способ получать информацию не подвел. Персиваль убедился: о нем помнили, но уже не только и не столько как о жертве Гриндельвальда. Позорная дуэль, которая привела к краху репутации и карьеры Персиваля, не забыта, однако отошла на второй план даже в мыслях открытых недоброжелателей. Он получил то, ради чего несколько последних лет скитался по всему миру.

Былое достоинство и чувство, что жизнь идет в нужную сторону, однако, не вернулись.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Омега с великолепной грудью и тяжелой прической синих по последней греческой моде волос, обильно украшенной драгоценными шпильками, призывно улыбнулась. Она источала феромоны — но так тонко, что замечали лишь альфы с острым обонянием или те, кто специально принюхивался. — Вы обещали мне историю.

Девушку действительно представили Персивалю в начале вечера, однако имени он совершенно не запомнил. Впрочем, и не стремился. Ее декольте радовало глаз, и оливковая кожа истинной гречанки была маленькой слабостью Персиваля. Хороша была омега. Красива. Вот только персиковый аромат феромонов, исходивший от нее, казался искусственным, словно она воспользовалась хорошим, но все же не-магическим парфюмом.

Историю он ей точно не обещал. Отказаться, впрочем, было бы невежливо: пришлось в тысячный раз под наигранные ахи рассказывать, как набрел на магическую аномалию и обнаружил за ней древние маскировочные чары, а под ними — пещеру. Как расчищал осыпавшийся свод. Как наткнулся среди обломков на первый фиал, заполненный мутными белыми нитями. Со временем, привлеченная хорошо поставленным голосом, вокруг Персиваля собралась небольшая аудитория. Это и было целью: проводить одному в обществе свободной омеги больше одобренных этикетом полутора минут было бы не слишком прилично, даже в публичном месте. Греция, несмотря на вновь вошедший в моду эллинизм со всеми его вольностями, оставалась одной из самых пуританских стран, какие видел Персиваль. Современная Англия проигрывала ей сотню очков.

Англия…

Персиваль глотнул вина — превосходного, нужно отдать должное Врахносам, — завершил свою историю и вежливым кивком попрощался со слушателями. Он сделал вид, что заметил в толпе знакомую, чтобы иметь благовидный предлог для побега, и поднялся на внутренний балкон главного приемного зала.

Каково же было его удивление, когда действительно замеченная белокурая омега, единственная, кого не коснулось буйство греческой моды, оказалась не только американкой — что уже можно было считать чудом в такой дали от родных берегов и популярных в последнее время курортов, — а самой настоящей знакомой.

— Мисс Голдштейн. — Персиваль сузил глаза, мигом забыв о ленивом безразличии, с которым гулял по «Двум Пергаментам» еще несколько минут назад.

Куини Голдштейн, сестра Порпентины Голдштейн и, насколько Персиваль знал, крайне одаренный от природы легилимент. В свое время Персиваль не терял надежды заполучить ее в помощники и несколько раз предлагал персональное обучение в обмен на перевод в Академию авроров. Но Куини неизменно хлопала глазами и заявляла, что секретарская позиция ее более чем устраивала. Не склонный к благотворительности и трате ресурсов впустую, Персиваль дал понять, что предложение будет ждать своего часа, и обратил внимание на другие дела. Потом случился Гриндельвальд, и Персиваль с Куини с тех пор не виделись.

Гриндельвальд, у которого Куини была одним из любимых аколитов.

— Как странно видеть вас здесь, — укрепляя ментальные щиты, протянул Персиваль. Не просто же так он сбежал наверх, а не к бару. Что привело его — интуиция или какая-то уловка Куини?

Одетая в брючный костюм явного не-магического происхождения — еще одна пощечина местному облаченному в тоги обществу, — она просияла с такой искренней радостью, словно никогда не служила темнейшему волшебнику современности.

— Миссис Ковальски, мистер Грейвз. И я тоже очень рада вас видеть!

Она взяла его под руку естественным жестом омеги, уверенной, что воспитанный альфа не позволит себе даже уголком губ дернуть, выражая недовольство. Персиваль галантно наклонил голову в ее сторону.

От щитов, заволокших очищенный от лишних мыслей разум, зазвенело в ушах и заныли виски. Но лучше так, чем быть открытой книгой для противника.

— Если не возражаете, сегодня я побуду вашим щитом. — Куини лукаво прищурилась в сторону синеволосой омеги, как раз поднимавшейся следом за Персивалем, и послала ей наивную улыбку.

Омега быстро нашла, к кому подойти, чтобы не терять лица, и ничем не выдала досады. Однако даже без направленного чтения мыслей Персиваль почуял ее едкую злость.

Кстати, о мыслях. Куини выразилась очень определенным образом. Среди легилиментов не водилось простачков, и вопрос был — на что она намекала, упоминая щиты?

— Мне нужна небольшая ответная услуга, — продолжала щебетать Куини, и волосы на загривке Персиваля стали дыбом. Кто сейчас говорил с ним — старшая Голдштейн или Гриндельвальд?

— Внимательно слушаю, миссис Ковальски. — Он предупредительно обхватил ее за талию, когда она сделала вид, что оступилась на скользком мраморном полу.

Персиваль — сделал вид, что не заметил просочившейся в карман записки.

— О, вы сами все поймете! — Она искусно направила Персиваля вглубь магазина, в один из залов, где между уходящими в бесконечную высь стеллажами слонялись скучающие волшебники и волшебницы. Небольшая их группа обступила невысокого упитанного мужчину и вежливо, методично разбивала иронией все его попытки к нормальному разговору.

— Якоб, дорогой, знакомься — мистер Грейвз!

— Мы знакомы. — Персиваль тоже вежливо улыбнулся, глядя строго на Якоба, и протянул ему руку. — Мистер Ковальски, какая приятная неожиданность.

— Мистер Грейвз! — обрадовался Ковальски, излучая удовольствие, как походный костер — тепло. Он явно чувствовал себя неловко здесь, в обществе, которое казалось ему высшим, и вообще до появления Персиваля выглядел растерянным, словно не понимал, где находится и что происходит вокруг. Но Персиваль чуял, что ему рады не как избавителю от язвительных собеседников, а просто так: потому что он, по мнению Якоба, хороший человек, не заслуживший того, что с ним случилось.

Вот кто по сей день помнил Персиваля в первую очередь полумертвым скелетом. И когда-то — жалость покоробила бы. Но месяцы наедине с самим собой, под бархатным аравийским небом или прохладным кровом боливийских джунглей, весьма способствуют переоценке приоритетов. Персиваля больше не ранили те воспоминания, что он сохранил. Не-маг Якоб Ковальски тащил его из Нурменгарда на закорках, уворачиваясь от заклятий, и теперь Персиваль был искренне рад его видеть — несмотря ни на что.

Хотя обстоятельства встречи заставляли как минимум задуматься.

Итак, Куини Голдштейн, то есть Ковальски. Аколит Гриндельвальда, оголтелого фанатика чистокровности. Якоб Ковальски, ее муж — муж ли? — не-маг до кончиков прилизанных волос. Далеко не случайная встреча на рядовом, в общем-то, приеме, куда Персиваль пришел лишь в качестве одолжения старому знакомому. Намеки, у которых можно было насчитать не два и не три дна. Записка, свинцовой тяжестью холодящая карман.

Персиваль обернулся, чтобы выудить у Куини еще столько информации, сколько сможет, а то и прощупать ее легилименцией в ответ. Но никто больше не держал его под руку, и в мыслях Ковальски совсем не видно было его «жены». Жены ли? Или — врага?

Записка осталась.

— Расскажите, как вы здесь оказались? — уводя Ковальски от навостривших уши волшебников, поинтересовался Персиваль в надежде вызвать к поверхности его воспоминания и считать то, что сам не-маг не заметил или не сможет объяснить.

Вопрос не вызвал ни малейшего отклика. Ковальски нахмурился. Смутно припомнил он только то, как во Франции садился на пароход до Италии, и крайне обыденное путешествие. Сошел на берег он неделю назад — а вот этой недели в его памяти уже не было совсем.

— Не знаю… это магия, мистер Грейвз?

— Персиваль, прошу. И да, это магия.

Только вся ли — дело рук Куини? И с какой целью избавлять не-мага от воспоминаний, но не от жизни, что было бы куда проще?

На всякий случай Персиваль наскоро, но отнюдь не небрежно проверил Ковальски парочкой поисковых заклинаний. Ни порч, ни проклятий, ни магических ловушек сходу не бросалось в глаза. Идеально здоровый и абсолютно нормальный не-маг — без части недавней памяти.

— Мистер Ковальски…

— Раз мы отбросили формальности, то Якоб, разумеется!

Отбросить все формальности Персиваль не предлагал, но с усмешкой поправился:

— Якоб. Нам лучше здесь не оставаться. У тебя есть какие-то неотложные дела в Америке или Англии? Тебе нужно куда-нибудь срочно попасть? Помнишь что-то такое?

— Ну что ты. Я уже давно нанял управляющего для пекарен, — с легкой грустью поведал Якоб и просветлел, ловко цапнув бокал веселящей воды с проплывавшего мимо подноса. — Ха-ха! Нет, мой друг, все в порядке, я совершенно свободен! И очень рад, что встретил тебя. Как-то неудобно было бы оказаться одному на чужом приеме…

Персиваль бы сказал «опасно», и не это ли было услугой, которую упоминала Куини? Вывести отсюда, защитить — не-мага, что представляет собой отдельную странность? От кого и как долго? От местных любителей поиздеваться над не-магами или кого-то более… серьезного?

Что будет, если Персиваль выполнит условие? Что будет, если нет?

Он, разумеется, не оставит человека, которому обязан жизнью, на произвол судьбы. Но знать все возможные исходы было бы очень полезно.

Или под услугой подразумевалось нечто иное?

Каждый следующий вопрос тянул за собой веер новых. О приеме Персиваль уже не думал. Благополучно сделал вид, что слишком поглощен разговором с Якобом, чтобы окружающие не докучали, а сам просчитывал варианты с давно забытым упоением — пока не осознал один простой факт.

Прием перестал быть утомительным, едва Персиваля втянули в какую-то интригу.

А он, оказывается, по ним скучал.

И не хватало азарта игры с умным соперником, холодка смерти, пристально следящей за каждым ходом, непредсказуемости сторонних факторов. Однажды Персиваль крупно проиграл — но, кажется, готов был вернуться за карточный стол.

Рассудок подсказывал, что рано ввязываться во что-то по-настоящему серьезное. Он ведь только что вернулся в общество после пяти лет плена и трех — отшельничества. Жизнь ушла вперед, Персивалю слишком много нужно наверстать. У него болела голова от окклюменции, где это видано! В лучшие годы он выдерживал ментальные нагрузки намного серьезнее, а что сейчас? Пара минут интенсивной защиты вызвали мигрень! О, легилименция была привычна. Как, раз прокатившись на метле, больше не разучишься держать равновесие, так невозможно разучиться читать чужие мысли и защищать свои. Зато можно отвыкнуть от лавины единовременных эмоций и мыслей, которые обрушиваются со всех сторон в потоке толпы. Или от противостояния с действительно сильными соперниками.

Именно это и случилось с Персивалем. Без практики даже то, что казалось раньше естественным, словно дыхание, отнимало уйму сил и причиняло боль. В таких условиях впутываться в интриги очень рискованно.

Но позабытая было жажда власти упорно шептала, что без риска он обречен всю оставшуюся жизнь топтаться на чужих приемах в качестве бесплатного развлечения от устроителей.

— Идем. — Определившись, Персиваль целеустремленно двинулся вниз по лестнице, к центру главного зала, где рассыпался возвышенными речами господин Врахнос. — Мне нужно попрощаться с хозяином. Поговорим позже.

Вертя головой — должно быть, для не-магов магия всегда будет источником неиссякаемого изумления, — Якоб последовал за ним. Их странная пара притягивала немало любопытных, осуждающих и заинтригованных взглядов. Персиваль, в отличие от Куини, не собирался массово отводить глаза или избирательно стирать память всем свидетелям.

Пусть знают и помнят, что этот забавный, неуклюжий с виду не-маг под его защитой.

— Персиваль! — радушно воскликнул господин Врахнос, завидев его вблизи. — Как тебе вечер?

Вопиющего не-мага Якоба господин Врахос проигнорировал так же демонстративно, как недавно Персиваль — тех волшебников, от которых его увел. Проклюнувшиеся было угрызения совести за ранний уход мигом развеялись. Персиваль изобразил неподдельное сожаление:

— Все просто замечательно, Адрастус, но боюсь, что у меня возникли неотложные дела. К сожалению, я вынужден тебя покинуть. Я непременно загляну в следующий раз, как окажусь в Греции.

— Ты уезжаешь из страны? Так скоро?

— Как я уже сказал, неотложные дела. Передавай мое восхищение прекрасной Филомене, — добавил Персиваль, искренне надеясь, что объясняться с хозяйкой не придется. От нее парой ничего не значащих фраз отделаться бы не вышло.

— О… конечно, конечно…

Вот с Адрастусом достаточно было вовремя уйти, не дав возможности рассыпаться в пустых приятностях. Наученный опытом Персиваль откланялся прежде, чем его неучтивость успели переварить и выдать соответствующий случаю поток слов.

Аппарация Якоба не удивила совершенно. Зато магическая вилла Персиваля, снятая на десять дней, привела Якоба в почти детское возбуждение.

— Я еще никогда не был в настоящих волшебных особняках!

— Если не считать Нурменгарда, — хмыкнул Персиваль, призывая со всех сторон вещи. Одежда, сувениры и всякие нужные мелочи успели незаметно расползтись по комнатам. Без магии сборы заняли бы куда дольше пары минут. — Кстати, мы не виделись после… известных тебе событий. Я так и не поблагодарил за спасение. Поэтому — спасибо, Якоб.

— Ну, подозреваю, что после сегодняшнего мы квиты, — неожиданно серьезно возразил Якоб, к удовлетворению Персиваля. Он, конечно, и так не сомневался, что Ньют не стал бы дружить с дураками и тем более брать их на штурм неприступной черномагической крепости, напичканной террористами. Однако с некоторыми вбитыми предубеждениями могли справиться лишь собственноручно полученные доказательства.

Кто знает, как бы повел себя Персиваль, если бы восемь лет назад Гриндельвальд вместо атаки пришел просто поговорить. И чье общество было бы сейчас безопаснее для Якоба — потомка древнего и чистокровного рода Грейвзов или пресыщенных идиотов из «Двух Пергаментов».

Но все случилось как случилось. Персиваль, жестом захлопнув собранный чемодан, поинтересовался:

— Я рад, что ты все понимаешь. У тебя есть багаж?

— Понятия не имею, — легко развел руками Якоб. — Но я бы беспокоился, если бы пропало что-то важное. Однажды мне стерли память, а я места не находил, пока не встретил… Куини. Со мной была Куини. Персиваль…

— Она в порядке. И говорить лучше не здесь. В дальнейшем запомни — пока я не скажу, что можно, ничего важного не обсуждаем. Если сможешь, старайся даже не думать лишний раз ни о чем.

— Хорошо. — Якоб на все соглашался с потрясающим самообладанием и не задавая лишних вопросов. — Я буду думать о своем деле. Мне давно предлагают открыть филиал в Париже. Нужно подсчитать расходы. А что мы будем делать дальше?

— Отличная тема, — одобрил Персиваль. — Бухгалтерия способна вызвать скуку у самого настойчивого шпиона. А дальше мы уедем из страны. Я снимал эту виллу по рекомендации одного старого знакомого, найти ее не составит труда. Окажемся в безопасности — расскажу больше. Пока доверься мне.

— Мог бы и не просить. — Якоб беспечно пожал плечами. — Я тебе и так доверяю. Мы аппарируем?

— Для начала.

С этими словами Персиваль подхватил Якоба и аппарировал их в Салоники, а точнее, в местный не-магический порт. Волшебный транспорт, официальный и не очень, исключался — по крайней мере там, где у Персиваля не было надежных знакомых. По путешествиям с помощью магии их слишком легко будет отследить. В ситуации, где он, возможно, играл против самого Гриндельвальда, Персивалю нужны были все преимущества, какие он только мог найти.

Проблем с не-магическими технологиями и обычаями Персиваль не испытывал никогда, но без греческого языка казался себе кем-то вроде Серафины. Экзамен на не-магическое взаимодействие она пересдавала трижды.

На помощь от Якоба, знавшего английский и польский, сильно рассчитывать тоже не стоило. Порт был больше грузовой, чем туристический. Найти кого-то, кому хватило бы времени и терпения помочь двум заплутавшим иностранцам, оказалось нелегко. Однако десятому прохожему они с горем пополам сумели втолковать, что им нужно купить билет на ближайший пассажирский рейс в Австралию, и за несколько монет их провели к международной кассе. Портовый магазин искали уже сами. На склонах Шаиб-эль-Банат, где Персиваль провел последние полгода в поисках монастыря, было легче.

Итогом их странствий в запутанном и удивительном не-магическом мире стало то, что через час после аппарации Якоб вышел из круглосуточного портового магазина, готовый к любым превратностям судьбы. Еще через полтора они, плотно поужинав в портовой, но вполне приличной забегаловке, поднялись на борт «Сэнт-Мэри-Мид».

— А нам надо в Австралию? — живо осведомился Якоб, грузно опускаясь на безукоризненно застеленную кровать.

Персиваль не поскупился, взял две смежных каюты среднего класса. Оплатил бы и первый, но это гарантировало пристальное внимание экипажа, а без него лучше было обойтись. Не-магов и без того ждал не самый приятный сюрприз с исчезновением двух пассажиров, если все пройдет так, как Персиваль рассчитывал.

— Никогда не мечтал там побывать? — Персиваль обошел каюты по периметру, сосредоточенно накладывая все известные ему защитные и маскирующие чары.

— Было бы неплохо, — беззаботно откликнулся Якоб, следивший за Персивалем с искренним интересом. — Может, и там открою филиал?

— Не в этот раз. — Закончив, Персиваль провел полную диагностику Якоба на следы темной магии. Ничего сверх недавнего Obliviate не обнаружилось. Тогда Персиваль позволил себе упасть на кровать рядом со своим спутником. Жесткие ментальные щиты, каскадная аппарация до Салоников, а теперь еще и несколько десятков сложных заклинаний подряд изрядно вымотали его, однако живой и уставший параноик лучше отдохнувшего покойника. — Мы сойдем гораздо раньше и совсем не в порту. Когда будем проплывать мимо Канарских островов, я аппарирую нас в Санта-Крус-де-Тенерифе, а оттуда доберемся до Ганы. Если повезет, приедем в Аккру одновременно с Ньютом. У нас назначена встреча на двенадцатое.

— Ньют! — вспомнил Якоб. — Ох, точно, он же будет волноваться…

— Если ты исчез, не предупредив его, то непременно будет. Я отправлю сову из ближайшего магического поселения. А теперь попробуй подробно вспомнить все что можешь о последних… скажем, полутора неделях.

— Тебе рассказать, или ты прочитаешь мысли?

Персиваль помолчал. Ни один волшебник не спросил бы подобного — и с такой простотой. Да что там, не-магов, готовых пустить в свою голову практически постороннего человека, тоже вряд ли было много во всем мире.

— Второе будет проще. И спасибо за доверие.

— Во мне нет ничего особенного, что стоило бы скрывать.

— Уверения в обратном оставлю твоей половине, — усмехнулся Персиваль и вторично, внимательно и скрупулезно, просмотрел память Якоба.

До недели, которую как корова языком слизнула, ничего особенного в жизни Якоба не происходило. Ньют подарил билет в путешествие, что делал частенько — видимо, не желал, чтобы друг сидел на месте как удобная мишень. Якоб билетом тут же воспользовался. Поначалу плавание шло своим чередом, но затем что-то случилось: возможно, в Италии, возможно, где-то еще. Неизвестный или неизвестные посчитали, что стереть нужно все — от прибытия парохода Якоба к итальянским берегам до «Двух Пергаментов».

— Ничего, — подытожил Персиваль наконец. Последние минуты дались ему с огромным трудом, но он выдержал, хотя пришлось напрячь все резервы организма. В расплату его накрыло жестокой усталостью, сковавшей тело. Глаза Персиваль удержал открытыми только силой воли, однако пить бодрящее после магического истощения было чревато. Лучше поспать — как только они договорят.

— Ничего — это никакой новой информации, или ничего — ты ничего не понимаешь? — убедившись, что Персиваль закончил, Якоб расслабился, и выражение крайнего сосредоточения сменилось озабоченностью.

— Оба варианта, к сожалению. — Язык ворочался с трудом, хотя до обморока было далеко. Надо же, как Персиваль отвык от ментальных взаимодействий. Даже хуже, чем показалось сначала. — Все, что мы знаем: тебе стерли из памяти последнюю неделю, причем профессионально и аккуратно. Не хочу пугать, но после таких манипуляций с памятью люди обычно теряют рассудок. Расслабься. Раз этого не случилось сразу, уже вряд ли случится. Но если почувствуешь себя странно, сразу скажи. Мне не трудно создать несколько ложных воспоминаний, только без необходимости лучше этого не делать. Кто знает, когда и как настоящая память может к тебе вернуться.

— Хорошо. Но я вроде бы в порядке. — С сомнением Якоб почесал лоб. — Да нет, в порядке. Меня тошнит от качки, а так ничего. Но я скажу, если что, да.

— Замечательно. — Персиваль призвал из чемодана микстуру от тошноты и вручил фиал Якобу. — Держи. Две капли на стакан воды после каждого приема пищи, и тошнить не будет. Что же касается остального… В сухом остатке имеем — неделю твоих приключений, закончившихся в магическом книжном магазине в обществе Куини… Голдштейн. — Называть ее Ковальски Персиваль поостерегся: мало ли как она представилась, но Якоб не помнил их свадьбы. — Аколита Гриндельвальда.

— Мы с тобой встретились не потому, что я везунчик, не так ли?

— Именно. Я проверил тебя на вредоносные заклятия — ты чист. Почему оказался в «Двух Пергаментах», почему в компании Куини Голдштейн и почему в один вечер именно со мной — загадка. Пока не разберемся, тебе лучше не отходить от меня слишком далеко.

— Как я уже говорил, меня ничто не держит на одном месте, — покладисто согласился Якоб. Падать духом от известий, что неустановленный маг задействовал его в непонятных интригах, он не спешил, хотя и выглядел не слишком веселым.

Персиваль всегда уважал людей, сохранявших подобное хладнокровие перед лицом несомненной опасности.

— Надеюсь, ты не очень боишься змей. — Он все же счел своим долгом осведомиться об этом маленьком факте.

— Нет, не боюсь, а что? Ньют хочет поймать кого-то новенького? Ты сказал, мы встретимся с ним? Вы что-то запланировали?

Слыша неподдельный энтузиазм в этих словах, Персиваль все меньше удивлялся, что такие непохожие, казалось бы, люди, как Якоб и Ньют, сумели подружиться.

— Можно и так сказать, но ловить мы никого не собираемся. Впрочем, зная Ньюта… Сам понимаешь. — Персиваль выдержал паузу и медленно улыбнулся: -. Мы отправляемся в Ашшшшсешшшш — столицу рунеспуров.

Объяснять, что это разумные, громадные трехглавые змеи, не пришлось. Якобу доводилось встречаться со старым знакомым Персиваля, обитавшим у Ньюта. Мгновенно посыпались вопросы, весьма неглупые. Персиваль сам не заметил, как, вопреки усталости, выложил историю своего путешествия по Аравии и случайной встречи с Ньютом в ее песках. Якоб слушал внимательно и с неиссякающим интересом, подкидывая все новые вопросы: правда ли рунеспуры столь разумны, что построили собственный город? Пустят ли туда не-мага? Как поживают Криденс и Нагайна? Забывшись, Персиваль рассказывал так откровенно, что впору самому потом стирать Якобу память. Отныне любой маг мог выпытать у него, как по возвращении в Нью-Йорк Персиваль списался с Ньютом, как они составляли планы для поездки в Ашшшсешшш… Персиваль чуть не выложил и то, как мучительно тянулось время до встречи, но тут уже спохватился, плавно закруглил рассказ и посоветовал:

— Других магов здесь, кажется, нет, а аппарировать на движущийся транспорт очень сложно, так что до ближайшей стоянки погони можно не особо опасаться. Но из каюты лучше лишний раз не выходи. Я сейчас усну. Возможно, надолго, не пугайся. Проснусь — сходим на разведку.

— Договорились! Я и сам лягу. Спокойной ночи, Персиваль!

— И тебе, — отозвался Персиваль.

Он дождался, когда Якоб скроется за дверью своей каюты, наложил легкое запирающее. Якобу он доверял — но лишь до тех пределов, пока тот не столкнется с магом. Хватит с него секретов на сегодня. Для него же безопаснее не знать некоторых вещей. Чары обеспечивали фору в пару секунд, чтобы спрятать улики, если Якоб решит за чем-нибудь вернуться.

Убедившись, что горизонт чист, Персиваль со всеми возможными предосторожностями извлек из кармана записку.

Внешне она казалась вполне безобидной; магии в ней Персиваль не чуял иначально, иначе избавился бы от нее сразу. Глубокая просветка, как звали диагностику авроры, тоже не дала никаких результатов. За ней настал момент развернуть плотную, дорогую бумагу. Персиваль сделал это медленно, готовый при первых признаках неладного отскочить и выставить свои сильнейшие щиты. Мало ли что там за текст и как зачарован.

Но никакой магии и внутри не оказалось. Только два слова угловатым почерком.

«Мои поздравления.»

Свою магию, пламенем метнувшуюся к бумаге, Персиваль дернул обратно, как чересчур ретивого пса за строгий ошейник. Сделал глубокий вдох.

Он больше не оторванный от реальности политик. И не намерен проигрывать. А если ситуация пугающе напоминает двадцать шестой год — так не боятся одни дураки. Тогда Персиваль, получив информацию, что в отношении него у Гриндельвальда есть определенные планы, лишь высокомерно усмехнулся. И подготовился он кое-как, не потрудился даже каких-нибудь редких чар в фамильной библиотеке откопать. Сейчас он умеет намного больше, и он будет настороже.

Не сводя глаз с записки, он призвал из чемодана уникальный артефакт, один из найденных в монастыре и вывезенных оттуда до налета разномастных ученых. Резная шкатулка из протравленного драконьей желчью платана, с пятью отделениями, способная изолировать от мира темнейшие артефакты. Если бы довелось, она сдержала бы и хоркрукс, но у Персиваля таких диковин не водилось. В одном отделении лежала палочка Гриндельвальда. Второе досталось записке.

Лишь ритуально защелкнув замочек, Персиваль сумел взять себя в руки. Но все равно долго сидел в глубокой полудреме и глядел вникуда. Ударил, извещая о завтраке, корабельный колокол. Его отдаленный звук вернул Персиваля в сознание. Свинцовая усталость немедленно вгрызлась в голову с остервенением разразненной химеры. Вспомнив, что кое-какой провизией они обзавелись и с голоду Якоб не умрет, Персиваль с чистой совестью убрал запирающие с межкаютной двери, разделся и лег в приятно пахнувшую свежим бельем постель.

Сон принял его в теплые объятия, стоило лишь натянуть одеяло.

Увы, блаженство было недолгим. Разбудили Персиваля кошмары, давно, казалось, ушедшие из снов вместе с воспоминаниями. В фамильном особняке Персиваль недавно был, но к подвалу, где дремал Омут Памяти, не приближался. Думал, что сны его будут спокойны, пока он не найдет в себе силы вернуть ту самую, отвергнутую, часть жизни. Однако выяснилось, что воображение с успехом заменяет память.

Отдохнуть он все же успел, а от тяжелой головы помогло простенькое зелье, так что поводов валяться в кровати дольше необходимого у него не было. Персиваль привел в порядок себя и постель, поприветствовал Якоба и вместе с ним отправился исследовать пароход, накинув на обоих отводящие чары.

Попутчиком Якоб оказался ненавязчивым и деликатным. Убедившись, что других магов среди пассажиров и команды действительно нет, Персиваль с легким сердцем дал ему полную свободу, которой Якоб немедленно воспользовался. Он принимал участие во всевозможных развлечениях, которые команда устраивала для пассажиров первого и второго класса, активно знакомился с людьми, при этом лишнего не болтал, хоть и сообразил им небольшую легенду. В первый же вечер Персиваль узнал, что он, оказывается, мистер Стэнфорд, крупный британский чиновник, недавно назначенный в Лагос от железнодорожного ведомства, а Якоб — его секретарь Тобиас, скромный поляк, получивший британское гражданство после войны и теперь трудящийся на благо новой родины. И что в каюте Персиваль заперся, страдая от морской болезни, но благородное общество ничего не потеряло, поскольку мистер Стэнфорд — педант и сухарь, только портит все веселье своим чересчур серьезным лицом и любовью к работе. Врал Якоб непринужденно, да так вдохновенно, что Персиваль и сам проникся неприязнью к мистеру Стэнфорду, а пассажиры и подавно сочувствовали его будущим нигерийским подчиненным. Главное же — никто не стремился завести с ним знакомство. Зато Якоб пользовался популярностью, особенно у джентльменов-бет, так что время проводил в основном на палубе или в корабельном баре.

На самом деле Персиваль ни от какой морской болезни, конечно же, не страдал. В каюте он заперся, штудируя свою фамильную библиотеку. , которую в последний визит домой забрал из особняка целиком. Хотел оставить себе как можно меньше поводов возвращаться в Америку.

Библиотека оказалась кладезем знаний. Если бы только Персиваль сумел перебороть глупое отвращение к учебе по книгам лет на сорок раньше… Но жалеть он, как говорил когда-то Ньюту, не любил, так что вместо этого с утроенным усердием запоминал все, что только мог. Чистой силы ему хватало, контроля после ежедневных тренировок на склонах Шаиб-эль-Банат — тоже. Оставалось сделать все возможное, чтобы в этот раз Персиваль не проиграл и знанием. Восемь лет назад Гриндельвальд был на две головы выше, и он вряд ли сидел сложа руки это время.

За чтением поездка пролетела для Персиваля незаметно. Их положение тяготило только Якоба: Персиваль чувствовал исходившую от него смутную тревогу. Но мысли больше не читал. Право друзей на личную жизнь он по возможности уважал, да и нетрудно было догадаться, о чем мог беспокоиться попавший в центр магического противостояния не-маг. К тому же, Якоб был бетой. Персиваль никогда не поддерживал теорию о превосходстве альф как самого сильного из первичных полов, но и объективных фактов не отрицал. Альфы были созданы природой для охоты, защиты и управления. В среднем они куда лучше бет и омег выдерживали давление опасности и резкую смену обстановки. Беты со времен, когда самым большим достижением человечества был огонь, лучше всего были приспособлены к спокойному, размеренному труду на стоянке племени, равно как омеги — к заботе о детях. Это часто отражалось в характерах, вернее — характер формировал первичный пол. Якоб не был стереотипным бетой, но он был бетой, и это подразумевало определенные качества.

Даже у Ньюта местами проблескивали характерные только для омег черты, при всей его уникальности. Но о Ньюте Персиваль запретил себе думать — по крайней мере, как об омеге.

Тайная пересадка в Санта-Крус-де-Тенерифе прошла без сучка, а еще там их настиг унылый фвупер с зашифрованным письмом. Ньют благодарил за спасение Якоба, передавал ему привет и подтверждал встречу в Аккре.

Он прибыл туда чуть раньше них. Спускаясь с трапа под знакомым палящим солнцем Африки, Персиваль сразу нашел в толпе встречающих растрепанную рыжую макушку. Ньют почувствовал его взгляд, повернулся к нему и расплылся в такой искренней теплой улыбке, что Персиваль в который раз проклял себя за проявленную в Аравии трусость.

Не стоило тогда бежать — и, возможно, вместо поданной руки сегодня Ньют бы его обнимал.

С учетом же их прошлого, сейчас Персиваля вполне устраивало и рукопожатие, крепкое, решительное. Он целых две секунды наслаждался им, пока какой-то придурок не влетел в Ньюта сбоку. Под взглядом Персиваля неуклюжий взлохмаченный альфа извинился и исчез. Тем временем Якоб, которого Ньют без колебаний обнял, резонно напомнил, что не стоит долго торчать в толпе, и они втроем двинулись к стоянке экипажей.

Ньют уверенно вел их сквозь людские потоки и выглядел как рыба в воде. Его не выделяло даже то, что в популярные здесь рубашку и шорты он переодеться еще не успел. Светлый льняной костюм, впрочем, тоже неплохо подходил для местного климата, а еще чудесно сочетался с загорелой кожей и медно-золотыми волосами. Неизменный обшарпанный чемодан слегка портил вид, но не настолько, чтобы затмить общую — очаровательную — картину. Многие встреченные альфы провожали Ньюта взглядами, и Персиваль сам не заметил, как придвинулся к нему ближе. Взгляды поредели, но на нет не сошли.

— Я приехал час назад, в восемь, и решил, что проще подождать вас на причале, — делился Ньют, пока шли. Повышенный интерес к себе он, казалось, не замечал. — Как удачно, что вы успели на «Анну Смит»! Пикетт, скройся!

— Мы не успели. Когда я прочел твое письмо, она уже полчаса как отчалила, — кивком поприветствовав лечурку, признался Персиваль. Ньют непременно отчитает его за безрассудство, когда узнает, так пусть лучше это случится сразу. — Я аппарировал нас на борт и водил команду за нос до остановки в следующем порту, а официально билеты купил уже там.

— Ты сошел с ума — аппарировать на плывущий корабль, да еще незнакомый?! — предсказуемо возмутился Ньют. Он настолько отвлекся, что едва не налетел на плотного усатого омегу в безукоризненном костюме. Якоб вовремя поймал Ньюта за рукав, предотвратив столкновение — но не любопытные взгляды омеги и его рослого подтянутого спутника.

— У пароходов схожие конструкции, а я хорошо рассчитываю аппарацию, — терпеливо — взбучку он все же заслужил — принялся объяснять Персиваль. Он мимоходом обменялся нейтральными кивками с тем длинным худым альфой, который сопровождал усатого омегу. — Риск был минимальный, и следы мы запутали так, что найти нас проще будет через тебя.

— Я тоже не прямым рейсом добирался. — Ньют скосил глаза на колоритную парочку, которая провожала их странными взглядами. Кажется, это были заурядные не-маги, и им попросту показались любопытными незнакомые слова, но Ньют все же понизил голос. — И еще. Кое-кто по секрету шепнул, что из-за беспорядков в маггловских колониях по всей Южной Африке сейчас отслеживают аппарацию и порталы. Так что я взял нам билеты на поезд до Кумбо. Это поселок у границы запретных лесов, до Ашшшшсешшшша оттуда — дня полтора по джунглям. У магглов это уже территория другой страны, не Гана. Мы будем пересекать их границу. У вас же есть маггловские паспорта?

— Разумеется, — подтвердил Персиваль.

— Ну надо же! — Якоб не скрывал радостного возбуждения. — Я всегда мечтал побывать в настоящих джунглях! Ньют, мне нужно ружье и пробковый шлем!

— Зачем тебе ружье? — изумился Ньют, но Якоб его не слышал, продолжая:

— И поезд в Африке — почти как в «Шанхайском экспрессе»!

— Я надеюсь, обойдется без террористов, — засмеялся Ньют, видимо, какой-то внутренней шутке.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что нас не успели выследить. — Персиваль был мрачнее. Новости о слежке за аппарацией не радовали — это мало чем ограничивало сообщников Гриндельвальда, но сильно стесняло их с Ньютом и Якобом. И к официальным властям за поддержкой лучше не соваться.

В Африке всегда были очень сильны ксенофобские настроения. Маги с развитой культурой издревле считали не-магическое население своих стран животными, а европейская колонизация лишь усугубила это отношение. Гриндельвальду даже не нужно было вербовать здесь сторонников: африканские магические сообщества пока не поддержали его открыто, но симпатизировали ему вплоть до уровня премьеров и верховных шаманов. На простых магов, восхищавшихся «новым лидером», Персиваль за время путешествий насмотреться тоже успел. Если дела в Европе и дальше пойдут так, как Персиваль успел вычитать из газет, скоро весь мир охватит война.

Как будто мало было Первой Мировой.

Пока Якоб громко перечислял, что ему нужно для путешествия по джунглям, а Ньют качал головой, слушая его речи, они дошли до стоянки экипажей. В отличие от Нью-Йорка, здесь автомобилей было мало. Преобладали запряженные лошадьми или буйволами повозки, отдельный квадрат занимали паланкины.

Шум и суета на стоянке царили похлеще, чем на пристани. Там люди организованно сходили с пароходов и чинно поднимались по трапам. Здесь же, вокруг экипажей, кипели в основном местные. Бегали носильщики и водители, укладывая багаж своих господ и клиентов в автомобили и крытые телеги или, наоборот, разгружая их. Пассажиры попроще искали способ добраться в другие города и отчаянно торговались, перемежая жалобы на тяжкую жизнь с бранью. Зазывалы предлагали довезти хоть в Антарктиду, только плати. Парочка самых настырных, улыбчивых негров пытались хватать за рукава Якоба, но тот каждый раз ловко уворачивался. Еще один обнаглел настолько, чтобы прицепиться к Персивалю, однако тяжелый взгляд убедил его, что с рукой и без клиентов жизнь лучше, чем без того и другого разом. По крайней мере, Ньюта как омегу, пришедшего в обществе альфы, мудро обходили по большой дуге. Только кланялись почтительно и заискивающе заглядывали в глаза, надеясь понравиться и тем самым повлиять на выбор Персиваля.

— У вас остались маггловские деньги? — шепотом поинтересовался Ньют. — Я не уверен, что мне хватит после покупки билетов… Я не успел забежать в банк.

— Да, конечно. Я поменял на прошлой остановке, — заверил его Персиваль. — Какую возьмем машину?

— Мне все равно. У нас три часа до поезда, не обязательно сразу ехать на станцию.

Чутко прислушивавшиеся к их разговору свободные водители мигом выстроились в ряд и принялись наперебой расхваливать свои автомобили. Персиваль наобум кивнул самому честному на вид. Двадцать минут спустя их нежно, иначе не описать, доставили в банк — ради Ньюта, у которого оказался личный не-магический счет, — затем к лучшему ресторану, где можно было познакомиться с местной кухней, а уже оттуда — к железнодорожной станции. На прощание пожелали всяческих благ и заклинали приезжать еще.

Якоб комментировал все подряд, от омег в цветастых нарядах до привычки коренного населения таскать все на головах. А уж когда выяснилось, что целая улица на центральном базаре Аккры отведена под гробы, причем родственники со смехом обсуждают, какой предпочел бы любимый дедуля — в виде крокодила или все-таки скорпиона? — Якоб и вовсе разразился длинным монологом о разнице религий и культур. Ньют косился на него с недоумением и даже легкой опаской. Персиваля такая многословность обычно раздражала, но тут он взглядом дал Ньюту понять, что все в порядке. К концу плавания Якоб признался, что, при всей любви к своему делу, еще немного умственной бухгалтерии — и он что-нибудь сломает. Персиваль сам посоветовал ему совместить приятное с полезным: усиленно думать о новых впечатлениях. Якоб подошел к делу со всей ответственностью.

К посадке на поезд он изрядно охрип, а Персиваль зарекся давать подобные советы.

Ньют выкупил все места в купе, и, заверив проводника, что им ничего не нужно, они наконец-то оказались в сравнительном уединении. Якоб замолчал, Персиваль привычно взялся накладывать охранные заклятия.

— Если я правильно помню, в Аравии их было на пять меньше, — прокомментировал Ньют негромко.

Надо же, а он считал.

Было приятно — и от похвалы, и от внимания.

— Персиваль все плавание головы не поднимал от книг, — немедленно доложил Якоб, гордый, словно за собственного прилежного сына. — Бьюсь об заклад, скоро будет еще больше!

— Теперь мы можем быть уверены, что нас не подслушают — по крайней мере, незаметно. Заодно можно не переживать о не-магических границах. — Персиваль пожал плечами и опустился на обитое мягким велюром сидение рядом с окном.

Пока он колдовал, поезд успел тронуться. Вагон мягко покачивало, но совсем не так, как корабль на волнах. Хоть морской болезнью Персиваль и не страдал, поезд нравился ему больше. Размеренно стучали колеса, в окне вместо сплошного сине-серого полотна мелькали сначала здания, затем фермерские домики, а потом просто саванна с редкими рощами акаций. Пейзажи настраивали на расслабленный лад, и в другой ситуации Персиваль наслаждался бы дорогой. Но…

— Вы расскажете, наконец, как вы встретились? Честно говоря, я не сразу поверил, когда Персиваль мне написал, что подобрал тебя в Греции.

Страдальческий взгляд Якоба заставил Персиваля вздохнуть, но изложить всю историю с начала и до конца. Ньюту, кажется, не очень понравилось, как легко Персиваль пользовался легилименцией. По крайней мере, Ньют слегка побледнел, узнав, что Персивалю не нужно ни заклинание, ни зрительный контакт. Ради его спокойствия Персиваль к месту ввернул, что не читает мысли направо и налево. Насколько это подействовало — осталось загадкой. В конце концов, без серьезной необходимости он действительно избегал заглядывать в головы близких людей, а любопытство, каким бы сильным оно ни было, под эти критерии не подходило.

Те воспоминания Якоба, что касались билета, Ньют подтвердил: да, подарил, лично посадил на пароход и был уверен, что в следующий раз они увидятся не раньше, чем через восемь месяцев. Однако, подумав, добавил:

— Якоб, ты не возражаешь, если на время мы тебя усыпим? Нам с Персивалем нужно поговорить наедине.

— Конечно, — покладисто разрешил Якоб. — А если у тебя найдется что-нибудь от першащего горла, я буду благодарен до конца моих дней.

Спустя чашечку отвара мяты и чабреца Якоб растянулся вдоль сидения и попросил:

— Сколько до Кумбо? Сутки? Тогда не будите, пока не подъедем, ладно? Ненавижу поезда еще больше, чем лодки…

— Хорошо. Спи. — Ньют невесомо коснулся палочкой его лба и вернулся обратно, на сидение, которое уже занимал Персиваль.

— Это сон или транс? — с профессиональным любопытством уточнил Персиваль, изучая эффект. Якоб расплылся в улыбке и перебирал пальцами по тонкой накидке, словно гладил какого-то зверя, а его мысленный фон обрел безмятежность, обычно не свойственную живым людям в здравом уме.

— Синяя Дрема.

— Та самая? Это не опасно для Якоба? И где ты откопал заклинание?

— Да, она. Не беспокойся, магглы не теряются в Дреме. Меня научили взамен на спасенную жизнь. Научить?

— А ты не под клятвой?

— Под клятвой. Но технически жизнь ты мне однажды спас, так что я ничего не нарушу.

— Нет. Неизвестно, как все сработает в наших обстоятельствах. Я не хочу рисковать тобой, Ньют.

Они неловко замолчали, изучая друг друга. Впервые с их последнего — катастрофического — разговора наедине они смотрели друг другу в глаза, ищуще, выжидательно. Ньют тоже не знал, что делать. И что-то между ними все-таки происходило, что-то, что нельзя было назвать всего лишь дружбой. Персивалю не мерещилось, он был уверен. Не уверен только был, стоит ли озвучивать свои наблюдения. Особенно с учетом того, на какой ноте они с Ньютом расстались в аравийской пустыне.

Были, конечно, письма. Из тех пяти, что Ньют написал, пока Персиваль изучал склоны Шаиб-эль-Банат, каждое следующее было длиннее предыдущего — за исключением самого последнего. Персиваль перечитывал их несколько раз. И хранил в бумажнике, зачарованном не хуже гринготтского сейфа.

Зашифрованы были все.

_«Здравствуй, Персиваль._

_Ты просил сообщить, чем обернется мой план снять с Нагайны проклятие. К сожалению, я потерпел неудачу. Криденс ничего не заподозрил и не расстроился, но Нагайна, думаю, все поняла. Она больше не пытается меня кусать. Похоже, она и вправду не потеряла разум, или не весь. Желаю успеха в твоих поисках. Мы с Криденсом и Нагайной возвращаемся домой. Надеюсь, мы с тобой еще увидимся. Я бы хотел._

_Ньют_

_P. S. Я уверен, что ты угадаешь шифр.»_

_«Здравствуй, Персиваль._

_Мы благополучно вернулись в Лондон. Каникулы кончились, Криденс уехал в Хогвартс. Насколько я знаю, он поставил нашу фотографию на прикроватную тумбочку и всем хвастается, что ты с ним тренировался. Мне пришлось встретиться с Дамблдором. Мне кажется, его очень обеспокоило, что кто-то еще обучал Криденса дуэльному мастерству, хотя прямо он, как всегда, ничего не сказал. Криденс был вне себя, когда узнал об этом. Даже прихвастнул при Дамблдоре, что победил он, а не ты. Мне кажется, он решил насолить и сгоряча просто не подумал о последствиях. Тесей был очень недоволен, потому что в Министерстве и без того не спускают с Криденса глаз. Дамблдор, как ни странно, пока бездействует. Мы не знаем, что думать. С Криденсом поговорили. Просто хотел предупредить._

_Как протекают твои поиски? Если ты отвечал на предыдущее письмо, ответа я не получил. Надеюсь, в тебя все в порядке._

_Ньют»_

_«Здравствуй, Персиваль._

_Дамблдор выразил желание встретиться с тобой. Я все еще не знаю, что думать. Но на твоем месте я бы пока отложил поездку в Британию. Профессор Дамблдор, несомненно, очень умный человек, его цели трудно предугадать, но одно могу сказать точно: он не так далек от политики, как пытается всех убедить._

_Ситуация в стране нестабильная. Сторонников Гриндельвальда все больше, а противников начинают преследовать. Исчезла семья Тайбертов. Официально этого даже не заметили, и все молчат. Только авроров негласно привели в повышенную готовность._

_Тесей настаивает, что мне нужно временно уехать. Ожидают большой налет, но где и когда — неизвестно. Я еще не решил, но не думаю, что останусь. Не хочу, чтобы Тесей беспокоился._

_Чтобы не заканчивать на мрачной ноте, передаю привет от Криденса (хотя он сам тебе писал). Ты знаешь, что в списках для С. О.В. на будущий год его указали как Аурелиуса Дамблдора? Криденс теперь думает, как официально отказаться от этого имени. Он подбил Тесея помочь с соответствующими запросами в Министерство. Еще немного, и он попросит содействия у профессора Дамблдора. Хотел бы я видеть его лицо в этот момент!_

_Надеюсь, ты не отвечаешь потому, что совы не летают через Аравию, а не по другим причинам._

_Ньют»_

_«Здравствуй, Персиваль._

_Криденс преуспел! Теперь по всем бумагам он Криденс Бэрбоун. Оказывается, в хогвартской книге студентов он записан именно так, и это стало основанием для официальной замены документов. Мы в растерянности. Все как-то успели привыкнуть, что он — брат профессора Дамблдора, а теперь не знаем, что и думать. Родового древа у Дамблдоров нет, и по нему не проверить. Родовая магия Дамблдоров Криденса по-прежнему признает, Фоукс тоже регулярно к нему прилетает. Все признаки говорят, что он Дамблдор. Все ломают головы, ведь в хогвартских записях появляются только истинные имена студентов. Кстати, ни за что не догадаешься, кто помог Криденсу их прочитать. Биннс! Но эту историю, думаю, Криденс расскажет тебе сам._

_Он совершенно о тебе не беспокоится и уговаривает меня поступать так же._

_Я уехал в Бразилию. Заезжал в Нью-Йорк, виделся с Тиной. Там все по-прежнему._

_Помнишь, я писал про налет? Ничего так и не случилось, но это, по-моему, лишь сильнее встревожило всех наших авроров. Тесей запретил мне возвращаться домой, пока он не напишет, что это безопасно. Честно говоря, я впервые не знаю, что делать. Раньше я всегда планировал путешествия. Но в свободе от планов есть определенная прелесть, и я, кажется, начинаю ее понимать._

_Северную Европу штормит. Я знаю, о многом в Африке не пишут, там хватает своих новостей, поэтому на всякий случай предупреждаю: если поедешь, особенно в Скандинавию, будь очень осторожен._

_Ньют_

_P. S. Через месяц будет полгода, как ты не отвечаешь. У меня все равно нет особых планов, поэтому еще месяц — и я отправляюсь к Шаиб-эль-Банат искать твои кости. Криденс будет закатывать глаза, но мне все равно.»_

_«Здравствуй, Персиваль._

_Думаю, нам надо поговорить._

_Ньют»_

На последнее письмо Персиваль ответил заверениями, что почта приходила в его американский особняк, а не на склоны Шаиб-эль-Банат, а также новостями о своем возвращении к цивилизации и предложением съездить в Ашшшшсешшшш. С тех пор они обменивались исключительно деловыми письмами: как, где, когда, — а личный разговор по молчаливому согласию отложили до встречи.

И вот она, встреча, а о чем говорить — не знали, кажется, оба.

Персиваль начал бы с чего-нибудь нейтрального. К примеру, он сразу понял, что Ньюту было что добавить к истории, в которую влип Якоб. Но не успел Персиваль подобрать слова, как Ньют выпалил:

— Я хотел догнать тебя, поговорить… Объясниться. Сфинкс не дала. Сказала, что так будет лучше, -…и покраснел.

Персиваль сам бы вспыхнул, если бы еще сохранил эту способность. Но после многих лет в аврорате и политике — не сохранил, а потому всего лишь поморщился.

— Не напоминай. — Он запрокинул голову и уперся затылком в мягкий подголовник, однако это не помогло ему провалиться сквозь землю. — Знал бы ты, как мне стыдно за мой побег.

— Тебе? Стыдно? — недоверчиво переспросил Ньют.

— Людям свойственно стыдиться за идиотские поступки, если они осознали свою неправоту, — обяснил Персиваль, выравниваясь. — Вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить, я воспользовался первым удобным предлогом и сбежал.

— Ты не понял, Персиваль. — Ньют покачал головой, потупился. — Это мне должно быть стыдно. Я тебя обидел.

— Подозреваю, что и здесь не обошлось без моей глупости, но мне хочется думать, что эта история все же чему-то меня научила. Так что я лучше спрошу. Что это было, Ньют?

Уточнять, что он про их последний разговор в чемодане, не потребовалось. Оба отлично помнили, как Ньют напрягся, услышав невинную фразу. И в чем заподозрил Персиваля.

— Ты… предложил мне пойти в постель, зная, что в комнате свободна только одна кровать. — Ньют морщился и говорил через силу, с трудом подбирая слова. Но — говорил. Откровенно, через неуверенность и стыд. — Ты ничего такого не имел в виду, это очевидно сейчас. А тогда я… я подумал, что это намек. И ты следом… предложишь…

— Несмотря на то, что у тебя есть альфа, а я об этом знал? — Старая обида всколыхнулась с новой силой, словно содрали корку с только-только начавшей подживать раны. — Несмотря на то, что я, кажется, раньше не давал поводов? Или, — Персиваля вдруг окатило холодом, — давал?

— Нет. Но… я знаю, что ты в меня влюблен. Это повлияло. Я все твои слова рассматривал как намеки. — Ньют свел брови и виновато закончил: — Я испугался тогда. И позволил страху взять верх.

Ох не зря Персиваль боялся этого разговора.

Но Ньют, зная все это, согласился не просто на встречу — на совместную поездку. И сейчас продолжал, болезненно кривя губы:

— Я понимаю, что был неправ, ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, честное слово, Персиваль! Прости. Пожалуйста. Я почти сразу понял, как ошибся, ты ведь правда никогда… Но было поздно, а объясниться… мне тогда не хватило духу. Как и тебе — спросить.

— Влюбленность не значит, что я потеряю голову и наброшусь на тебя, — монотонно, невыразительно сказал Персиваль. Ньют извинялся, Ньют сожалел, что так подумал, и все-таки… что-то же заставило его испугаться и допустить такую вероятность.

— Я потом успокоился и осознал это. И сейчас знаю, что насчет тебя это правда. Я ведь здесь, Персиваль, — едва слышно подтвердил Ньют. — Но не все альфы хорошо воспринимают отказ.

Стук колес набатом отдавался в висках. Не разговор, а сплошное испытание для нервов.

— Кто.

— Там не зашло далеко! — поспешно заверил Ньют, и Персиваля слегка отпустило, а потом еще и еще, пока он снова не смог дышать.

Все-таки дело было не в нем.

Но то, что какой-то альфа позволил себе… излишнюю настойчивость, заставляло магию Персиваля сжиматься в тугой клубок чистой ярости.

Ньют подумал немного, словно не зная, стоит ли говорить. И все же осторожно намекнул:

— После… того случая мы с тем альфой не встречались. Он исчез. — Ньют помолчал и еще осторожнее добавил: — Не переживай за меня. Я могу за себя постоять. А ты не единственный альфа, которому эта история очень не понравилась.

Интересно, чего здесь было больше — намека, что у Ньюта есть альфа и Персивалю ничего не светит? Или все же доверия, раз Ньют иносказательно, но все же признал за своим альфой убийство, чью жертву не слишком сложно будет опознать, если копнуть хоть немного?

И что же это за альфа такой, если не отправил Ньюта писать заявление в Аврорат?

Однако чересчур интересоваться его личностью сейчас будет неуместно. Не хватало только, чтобы Ньют решил, будто его доверие напрасно, а Персиваль пытается собрать компромат на конкурента. Вместо этого Персиваль предложил:

— Помнишь, мы обещали обменяться правдами, когда будем готовы? Свою могу сейчас открыть.

— Ты на меня снова обидишься.

— Тебе не кажется, что все возможные недопонимания лучше разрешить сразу?

— Кажется, но ты меня еще и за первое толком не простил. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… Ты мой друг, я не хочу тебя терять.

— А вот теперь я точно хочу знать, в чем дело. Итак, правда обо мне: в тот день, когда ты поймал меня на лжи, я пытался избежать спонтанного признания в любви. Не успел я осознать, что со мной творится… и ты сразу начал задавать вопросы. Я солгал тебе от неожиданности — а ты застал меня врасплох и сумел подловить. Твоя очередь.

Персиваль выжидательно посмотрел, и Ньют с тяжелым вздохом признался:

— Я не сказал тебе, что веду ночевать в… мммм…

— Притон, — насмешливо подсказал Персиваль. — Которым владеет омега в международном розыске.

— Притон, — Ньют снова едва уловимо порозовел, — потому что хотел посмотреть, как ты среагируешь на других омег в неожиданной ситуации. Особенно на… нетипичных, вроде Джамили.

— Позволь, угадаю. Зная про влюбленность, ты решил, что я распускаю перед тобой хвост и говорю то, что ты хочешь услышать, о равенстве альф и омег, несправедливо ограниченных правах и прочем.

Окончательно понурившийся Ньют спрятал взгляд и кивнул.

— И ты решил, что я обижусь, узнав про твою маленькую проверку.

— Разве не на что? — явно через силу выговорил Ньют. — К тому же, я потом узнавал… Ты был одним из тех, кто еще десять лет назад поддержал законы Дэнвера в Америке. Хотя тебя сильно критиковали, их протолкнул в основном ты, и теперь омеги там могут официально работать, а у Сэма Дэнвера собственный фонд помощи омегам. Тогда я этого не знал, иначе вообще не стал бы…

— Ньют, стоп. Вот тут как раз обижаться не на что. — Персиваль поднял брови и ободряюще улыбнулся. Искренне. — Мы с тобой на тот момент очень мало общались по-настоящему и совсем друг друга не знали. Ты не легилимент и не мог быть уверен, что я с тобой честен. Аккуратно проверить — вполне естественный и очень разумный выход.

Ньют застыл, недоверчиво хлопая глазами.

— Кстати, — продолжал Персиваль, — а как ты догадался про влюбленность?

— Мне сказал рунеспур, после знакомства с тобой. — Ньют отмер, но недоверчиво рассматривать Персиваля не прекратил. — Ты же не думал, что ты один с ним разговариваешь? Я, в отличие от тебя, не змееуст, зато он — отличный легилимент. Не хуже Сфинкс. Многие рунеспуры хорошо читают мысли, особенно старшие и сохранившие все три головы. Мне не нужен парселтанг, чтобы с ними общаться. Хотя тебе, конечно, удобнее. Хотел бы я уметь говорить с любыми змеями, — мечтательно добавил Ньют.

Настала очередь Персиваля пару раз недоверчиво моргнуть.

— Чувствую себя идиотом.

— Знакомое ощущение.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами — и Персиваль неожиданно для себя самого попросил:

— Ньют, дай мне шанс.

Поезд повернул, раскаленное солнце Ганы всей мощью жарких лучей хлынуло в купе и высветило темные веснушки на скулах у Ньюта. Он замер на грани смеха, только что готового сорваться с губ, но пойманного на вдохе.

Надо было задернуть шторки. Персиваль не сводил глаз с неподвижного лица Ньюта.

— Персиваль. У меня есть альфа.

Прозвучало так, словно Ньют напоминал об этом не только ему… не столько ему.

— Изменять ему я не прошу.

— Представь себя на его месте.

— Я всегда был эгоистом.

— Не верю.

— Ты не знал меня… раньше. Ты не очень хорошо знаешь меня сейчас. Все еще.

— Это правда. — Ньют помолчал. — Персиваль… Я его люблю. Очень.

— Тогда скажи мне «нет», — отчаянно цепляясь за нотки змешательства в голосе Ньюта, попросил Персиваль. Он чуть подался вперед, но сдержался, чтобы не создать впечатления, будто вот-вот схватит и не отпустит. Даже за руку не взял — только хрипло взмолился: — Одно слово — и я больше никогда не заговорю с тобой об этом. Мы в первую очередь друзья, это не изменится.

Тишина целую вечность стучала колесами и скрипела вагонами. Сладко посапывал во сне умиротворенный Якоб.

Никто из них не двигался; кажется, никто не дышал, пока Ньют не произнес, очень медленно:

— Нет.

Этого следовало ожидать. Персиваль сам не знал, отчего задал вопрос, ответ на который был известен заранее. Просто сорвалось с языка, словно кто-то толкнул.

— Извини. — Он устало отодвинулся, прикрыл глаза. В висках ощутимо бились жилки. — Я… не знаю, почему спросил. Я не должен был.

— Мне очень жаль. Правда.

И все же Ньют не отказал сразу. Могло ли быть такое, что он колебался? Что Персиваль просто поспешил? Что со временем мог бы услышать «да»?

А теперь… он пообещал навсегда закрыть тему. И Ньют сказал ему «нет».

На языке было солоно от прокушенной щеки.

— Расскажи о своем альфе.

— Не нужно, Персиваль. Он… просто есть.

— Не бойся, я не стану за ним охотиться. Если он, конечно, не Гриндельвальд. — Персиваль отчаянно пытался спасти ситуацию, но Ньют его попыток не оценил.

— Не шути так.

— Хорошо, не буду. Прости. Мне… немного не по себе.

— Давай о чем-нибудь другом, — тихо предложил Ньют, вглядываясь в него. Что он хотел увидеть, кроме боли? — Вот, например… ты знаешь, что Куини любит Якоба? Что бы ни произошло, я уверен, она его спасла.

Кажется, здесь скрывался жирный намек на то, что Персиваль в своих догадках не ошибся: Ньют знал, какая цель привела Куини Голдштейн в тот же магазин, где коротал время до встречи с Ньютом Персиваль.

— Якобу я не говорил, но она назвалась мне миссис Ковальски, — с трудом фокусируясь на совершенно не связанной с мыслями теме, ответил Персиваль и все-таки задернул шторки окна, которое успело превратиться в линзу для жестокого африканского солнца. Получившийся интимный полумрак ситуацию не поправил. Персиваль взглядом подвесил под потолком сгусток холодного синего света. — Когда я смотрел память Якоба, свадьбы там не было. И кольца я не видел ни на ней, ни на нем.

— Я не думаю, что Куини стала бы лгать о таком. — Ньют казался не слишком обеспокоенным или удивленным. Точно, что-то знал. — Это звучит нелогично, но она ушла к Гриндельвальду из-за чувств к Якобу.

— Сложно представить более, хм, нестандартное решение.

— Любовь может толкнуть на страшные вещи. Особенно несчастная.

Почудившийся намек остро резанул где-то внутри, но Персиваль отказывался верить, что Ньют после всех сегодняшних откровений будет так жесток. Ему просто было паршиво.

Им было паршиво. Обоим. Мнительность пройдет.

А даже если и был намек. Не сам ли Персиваль пять минут назад оскорбленно заявлял, что наличие партнера — одна из причин ничего не предлагать? И несколько фраз спустя предложил, возможно, поставив точку в их дружбе. Ньют имел полное право на ответный удар.

Как бы там ни было, если Персиваль хотел сохранить хоть крохи тепла между ними, указывать на двойной смысл фразы было бы ошибкой.

— Якоб очень переживал за мисс Голдштейн, — возразил он, старательно делая вид, что все как обычно. — Не думаю, что несчастная любовь — это ее случай.

— Я про закон Раппапорт.

— Это решается переездом. Неужели ты не помог бы новобрачным устроиться в Лондоне? Да, она омега, а он бета, им было бы сложно получить гражданство без альфы, но можно было найти выход.

— Это… долгая история. И сначала я не хотел вмешиваться в их дела. Мне это казалось неэтичным. А потом стало поздно.

— Если ты прав насчет женитьбы, и мисс Голдштейн, то есть миссис Ковальски, не солгала, возникает закономерный вопрос — как часто Якоб виделся с ней в последние годы? — Другие темы не лезли Персивалю в голову, и он упорно развивал эту, попутно стараясь выудить хоть немного определенности из Ньюта. Могло пригодится в будущем. — Должно быть, часто, — предположил Персиваль и принялся подсчитывать вслух: — Они познакомились в двадцать шестом, сейчас тридцать четвертый. Не представляю свадьбу после восьми лет порознь. Разве что мисс Голдштейн сошла с ума и заставила Якоба — но она показалась мне совершенно вменяемой.

— Это очень странно, — согласился Ньют, вертя в руках палочку. От другого человека Персиваль в такой ситуации ждал бы подвоха, но не от Ньюта. В его исполнении это был просто нервный жест, попытка чем-то занять руки. — Только меня сейчас больше волнует безопасность Якоба.

— Есть идеи, где его спрятать? В крайнем случае я могу составить ему компанию, пока все не выяснится. Но Гриндельвальд набирает силу, а я все еще могу оставаться его мишенью. Если ему нужны мы оба, риск возрастает, для Якоба в первую очередь. Защищать не-мага — непростая задача.

Почему он не признался в полученной записке, сказать было сложно. Не хотел слишком волновать Ньюта, наверное. Или чувствовал, что с каждой секундой они отдаляются друг от друга?

Откуда возникло подспудное недоверие? Интуиция?

Ведь до того Персивалю и в голову не приходило даже потенциально отметить палочку в руках Ньюта как возможный источник опасности.

Разбитое сердце — совсем не повод думать о Ньюте плохо. Наоборот, его верность альфе вызывала уважение — вопреки тому, что играла против Персиваля. Значит, что-то еще зацепило его в их разговоре, что-то, чему мозг, затуманенный эмоциями, не дал ход сразу, но что отложилось в подсознании и теперь напоминало о себе.

Надо, обязательно надо будет еще раз как под лупой рассмотреть каждую фразу и понять, что за догадка пыталась пробиться к поверхности. Но — позже. Слишком трудно было сосредоточиться больше чем на чем-то одном в его состоянии. Поглощенный раздумьями Персиваль вынужден был переспрашивать, потому что упустил всю следующую реплику Ньюта.

— Прости?

— Ашшшшсешшшш — хорошая идея, — видимо, приняв вопрос за сомнение, а не невнимательность, принялся объяснять Ньют. — Якоб прекрасно обращается с магическими существами, у него есть голова на плечах, и ему комфортно с легилиментами. Если он согласится и если согласятся рунеспуры — лучшего убежища не найти. Туда очень сложно попасть. Разве что Гриндельвальд явится лично? Но я не представляю, чтобы он потратил свое ценное время на дорогу в Африку ради одного маггла.

— Вот именно, как ты сказал, маггла. Оставить не-мага в городе могущественных волшебных змеев? Случись что, он не сумеет себя защитить.

— Обычный маг бы тоже не сумел. Старшие рунеспуры обладают собственной магией и естественной магической защитой.

— Хорошо, а как быть с едой? Предметами необходимости, которые среди джунглей без магии не достать? Несколько дней можно прожить и так, если набрать припасов, а несколько недель или месяцев? И не забывай, в Ашшшшсешшшш и леса вокруг нельзя аппарировать, но это помешает не только Гриндельвальду. В случае чего добраться туда быстро можно только порталом. Ты умеешь их создавать?

— Нет. Я об этом не подумал. — Ньют свесил голову, подавленный, и вдруг резко встал. — У меня много дел, и мне надо подумать. Я посплю в чемодане. Я очень устал.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — дежурно предложил Персиваль, готовый, впрочем, и к согласию. Но Ньют ожидаемо покачал головой:

— Нет, спасибо. Увидимся ближе к Кумбо.

— Хороших снов, — пожелал Персиваль.

— И тебе.

Вот это точно не сбудется. Не после сегодняшнего. Было бы можно обойтись без сна и не потерять рассудок — Персиваль вообще отказался бы от этой вредной привычки. Увы, природа брала свое.

За время плавания Персиваль волей-неволей привык к определенному распорядку дня, и ложиться пока было рано. Он взглянул на часы — без десяти минут час. На поезд они сели в двенадцать дня, что означало всего-то около получаса личного разговора с Ньютом. По ощущениям — Персиваль провел неделю в гоблинских рудниках.

Ложиться до ночи не стоило, зато подкрепиться — вполне. Персиваль опустил откидной столик и извлек из походного чемодана консервированный горошек с мясом. Удобно, особенно для кулинарных неумех вроде Персиваля, но отвратительно. И что Криденс находил в этой гадости? Верный своему слову Персиваль, разумеется, при первой возможности отправил ему из Нью-Йорка запас разнообразных не-маговских продуктов, включая консервы, однако любви к ним постигнуть не сумел.

За неохотным поглощением обеда думалось плохо, и заставлять себя он не стал. Для очистки совести попробовал читать теорию рунических комбинаций после еды, но и тут дело не пошло. Сдавшись, Персиваль спустился в чемодан, чтобы вернуть книгу в библиотеку.

Идею, как расширить чемодан настолько, чтобы влезла вся собранная поколениями Грейвзов коллекция книг, он позаимствовал именно у Ньюта. Только Персиваль сделал якорем для пространственных заклинаний не дерево с лечурками, а старый стеллаж черномагических, переполненных защитными чарами фолиантов.

Он редко задерживался в своей сумрачной библиотеке, редко даже спускался туда, предпочитая призывать нужные тома с порога и тем же способом возвращать их на полки. Сейчас пришел всего лишь ненадолго сменить обстановку — и вдруг обнаружил, что ему было спокойнее здесь, чем в купе.

Персиваль побродил между знакомыми и ненавистными с детства шкафами. Что можно было сказать, если он предпочел паршивые юношеские воспоминания сегодняшним впечатлениям? Он мрачно улыбнулся — и остался. Наколдовал себе кресло, упругую подушку, призвал из сундука у входа мешочек с чаем и пузатый чайник, заполнил кипятком, потекшим с пальцев. Классическая западная магия была хороша для тонких манипуляций, а все простые бытовые вещи Персиваль давно уже делал без палочки и заклинаний. Насмотревшись на магов Востока, он не желал отставать в умении, хоть и не афишировал теперь свои успехи.

До Гриндельвальда он кичился беспалочковыми призывами, после — скрывал все остальное.

Гриндельвальд.

Персиваль запнулся на его имени, мысленно вернулся к разговору, который так и маячил на горизонте памяти. Они несколько раз упоминали его. Ньют — довольно равнодушно, с оттенком определенного знания. Персиваль — когда пытался шутить, что не станет охотиться за альфой Ньюта, если тот не Гриндельвальд. Ньют шутку не поддержал.

И отрицать ничего не стал тоже. Перевел разговор на другую тему.

Альфа, который не отправил своего пережившего нападение омегу в Аврорат. Альфа, который убил виновника. Альфа, о котором Ньют и в лучшие дни при Персивале почти не упоминал — от чего, не будь веских причин, не удержался бы ни один влюбленный омега. А какая причина может быть более веской, чем-то, что альфа, которого ты называешь другом, был в плену альфы, которого ты любишь?

Кипяток перелился через край чайника прямо на колени Персивалю, и он с шипением прихлопнул ожог исцеляющим заклинанием.

Его затрясло.

Он в поезде с верным омегой Гриндельвальда.

Он _влюблен_ в омегу Гриндельвальда.

Но пока еще жив. Ньют… не рассказал своему альфе? Или рассказал? Как точно все совпало — их с Персивалем планы поехать в Ашшшшсешшшш, отклоненное из-за «дел» приглашение для альфы Ньюта, которое Персиваль озвучил в первом же письме, встреча с Куини Голдштейн незадолго до встречи с Ньютом, записка, в которой Персиваль не нашел вредоносных чар, как ни искал… Всплыло в памяти и старое подозрение насчет Криденса, так легко — слишком легко! — перевербованного после нескольких лет в Нурменгарде; тогда, в Аравийской пустыне, легкомысленно отброшенное. И его странная просьба не говорить Ньюту о любви к не-магической еде, списанная тогда Персивалем на простую причуду. Но если Криденс знал, что через Ньюта любовь к не-магическим вещам дойдет до Гриндельвальда…

Не вписывался Якоб. Пока не вспомнить уверенность Ньюта, что Куини не солгала о свадьбе с ним. Откуда она взялась, если сам Ньют не общался с Куини после ее ухода к Гриндельвальду?

Персиваль легко мог представить себе. Партнер любимого аколита, друг принадлежащего омеги, нейтральный бета, восхищенный магией, — достаточно причин, чтобы сделать Якоба терпимым даже для фанатика чистокровности. Гриндельвальд мог подарить Ньюту его жизнь, как наверняка дарил другие подарки.

Сам Ньют не был плохим человеком, Персиваль отчаянно надеялся на это. И в конце концов, он начал рассуждать с того, что еще жив и не в плену, хотя Ньюту ничего не стоило его захватить.

Но Ньют же вытащил его из Нурменгарда? Или это было прикрытием, чтобы достать оттуда Криденса и снять с него все возможные подозрения? Ньют сам когда-то признал, что, защищая и оправдывая Криденса перед Визенгамотом, они проводили параллели с Персивалем, а его уж точно не могли заподозрить в работе на Гриндельвальда. Не после трех лет плена и нескольких месяцев в Мунго.

Что происходило сейчас? Ньют казался по-настоящему тронутым всем, что развивалось между ними. Мог он… попросить за Персиваля? Мог Гриндельвальд согласиться? Могли все последние события быть началом вербовки?

Мог ли Персиваль… согласиться?

Нет. И это был единственный однозначный ответ на лавину вопросов, обрушившихся на него после озарения.

Сердце стыло от предательства. Персиваль неверной рукой отправил чайник обратно в сундук с походными принадлежностями. Промахнулся, разбил его о крышку, залив кипятком половину вещей. Не стал исправлять.

Ему казалось, что он узнал Ньюта. Но… Не далее как час назад Персиваль упоминал, что Ньют знает его плохо. В обратную сторону это тоже работало.

А Персиваль еще и сумел влюбиться. Было бы смешно, если бы ему не хотелось рыдать — сухо, стискивая пальцы на мягких подлокотниках.

Никто не видел его здесь, но Персиваль не позволил себе слабости. Несколько раз сглотнул, прогоняя жестокий ком, перекрывший ему воздух, и встал. Нельзя было дать Ньюту заподозрить неладное. От этого могла зависеть жизнь Персиваля и, что хуже, его свобода.

Пришло на ум недавнее желание вернуться в политическую игру. Ну вот, вернулся. И как! Какой повод для счастья.

Может быть, сбежать? Ньют в чемодане и останется там до Кумбо, Якоб погружен в Синюю Дрему, и нет ничего проще — отодвинуть купейную дверь, аккуратно прикрыть за собой и создать портал в Аккру. Власти Ганы отследят, конечно, но даже если докажут и поймают — в остальном перед ними Персиваль чист. Нет ничего проще: оплатит штраф за незаконное создание портала, и все. Зато — будет свободен. К моменту, когда Ньют спохватится, ловить Персиваля ему уже будет поздно.

Или… Или Ньют решил, что Персиваль догадался обо всем раньше, еще по ходу разговора? И, прячась в чемодане, давал ему шанс передумать, уйти? Не станет искать?

Персиваль еще раз припомнил разговор — целиком, от начала до конца. Как Ньют не отодвигался от него — сидел, едва не касаясь коленями. Как смотрел. Как тонкая пленка печали затянула его глаза прямо перед тем, как он сказал «нет».

Когда у него все случилось с Гриндельвальдом?

По собственной ли воле Ньюта? Как именно? Что толкнуло его к темному магу?

Могло ли быть такое, что на Ньюта надавили, заставили? Мало ли способов. В своих письмах Ньют говорил о налете, который готовился в Британии, и совсем не волновался за брата-аврора. Одна из возможных причин — что жизнь Тесея ему обещали взамен на послушание, и у аколитов были четкие инструкции не убивать. Заодно объясняло спокойное отношение альфы к тому, что его омега в одиночку разъезжает по миру. Ради брата он будет возвращаться.

Могло быть правдой и то, что Тесей сам служил Гриндельвальду. В этом случае у Ньюта вовсе не было поводов за него переживать. Но к чему тогда Тесею волноваться за Ньюта настолько, чтобы высылать из страны? Нет, как ни крути, поведение старшего Скамандера не укладывалось в теорию его службы Гриндельвальду. То, что его жизнь была гарантом верности Ньюта, казалось вероятнее.

Но еще вероятнее — что Ньют не во всем соглашался с политикой магического превосходства. Но стал — и оставался — омегой Гриндельвальда по собственной воле.

В противовес ей, вероятность, что Ньюта принудили, была очень мала. И, возможно, в Персивале говорили чувства, возможно, упрямство, возможно, гордыня никак не давала признать, что он в очередной раз крупно пролетел, но пока эта маленькая вероятность существовала — Персиваль не мог уйти. Не имел права, если не хотел всю оставшуюся жизнь грызть себя всевозможными «а если?..».

А еще была другая, совсем крохотная, такая притягательная вероятность. Что, потеряв своего альфу, Ньют не сразу, но все-таки скажет Персивалю «да».

А Ньют его потеряет.

Не убив Персиваля сразу, Гриндельвальд много лет назад подписал свой смертный приговор.

Нужно было успокоиться. Взять себя в руки, наконец. Все было плохо, все было просто ужасно — но если бы, заснув в обществе Ньюта, Персиваль проснулся в знакомой камере, было бы еще хуже. Этого, однако, не случилось. Надежда есть.

Не терять надежды — один из многих уроков, которые Персиваль вынес из плена. Никогда. Ни за что.

Пока еще жив.

Он выдохнул, вытащил себя из кресла и принялся мерить шагами библиотечные коридоры. До сих пор, даже получив записку от Гриндельвальда, Персиваль воспринимал все отстраненно, словно это происходило не с ним. Ситуация казалась абстрактной, как просмотр иллюстрированной детской сказки, хотя в случае Персиваля была скорее сатирическая драма. Но вот сейчас пришло осознание — все взаправду. Это реальность — паршивая, но другой не досталось. Последние годы Персиваль избегал всего, что хоть как-то могло напомнить о плене, о старой жизни, о собственной глупости и гордыне, которые привели его к краху. Вполне возможно, сейчас он был так же ослеплен, как восемь лет назад, когда отмел саму мысль о шансе на поражение. Вполне возможно, ввязываясь в игру против Гриндельвальда на горячую голову, Персиваль обрекал себя на новый проигрыш.

Он столько сил приложил, чтобы отмыться от предыдущего поражения. Но принесло ли ему это счастье? Душевное равновесие?

А вот Ньют — податливый, смеющийся, _его_ …

Персиваль тряхнул головой. Пока над ними довлел Гриндельвальд, все подобные мысли следовало выкинуть из головы, зарыть как можно глубже и… и сделать этого Персиваль не смог бы, даже если бы его извечный враг аппарировал прямо сюда и наставил палочку.

Чего не следовало делать (и что Персиваль сделал с большим удовольствием) — так это еще раз по словечку перебрать каждую реплику их с Ньютом разговора и вспомнить, что Персиваль, конечно, обещал не заговаривать первым о чувствах. Но совсем не обещал вовсе отступиться. И уж точно Ньют не обещал ничего в ответ. Если обстоятельства сложатся так, что он сможет и захочет сказать «да», ничто ему не помешает.

Задача была предельно ясна. Оставалось решить, как ее выполнить.

Первым делом Персиваль собирался посмотреть, куда приведет их совместное путешествие в Ашшшшсешшшш. Любую предоставившуюся возможность он использует в свою пользу, малейшую крупицу информации пустит в дело. Еще стоило перечитать письма Ньюта — и Криденса.

Ньют не советовал встречаться с Дамблдором, известным потенциальным противником Гриндельвальда, по слухам, равным ему в силе. Но если письма проверяли и Ньют это знал, что еще он мог написать?

А может, он был лоялен своему альфе не только когда речь заходила о чувствах. Возможно, вполне искренне любил и помогал, даже если считал, что тот неправ.

«Ну что ж, — намеренно вытравливая из рассуждений вину перед Ньютом и боль, думал Персиваль. — В таком случае ему понадобится больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя от потери. И мы никогда не будем друг другу никем, кроме друзей… да и теми нескоро».

Ждать Персиваль умел. Если Ньют — тот, кем казался все это время, рано или поздно он поймет. А если и нет… Отношения с Ньютом сделают Персиваля счастливым, дружба — удовлетворенным, но и простого знания, что Ньют жив и в безопасности, Персивалю хватит.

А Гриндельвальда он убьет в любом случае. Если его смерть будет означать обрыв последней нити к Ньюту — что ж. За избавление от темнейшего мага современности полмира скажет Персивалю спасибо. Придется этим утешиться.

Он в задумчивости дошел до лестницы из чемодана. У ее основания так и стоял нараспашку сундук с багажом. Персиваль привел содержимое в первозданный порядок и все-таки заварил чаю, как собирался. Купе защищено, Ньют просидит в своем чемодане до прибытия, а значит, ничто не мешало Персивалю сделать то же самое — и составить толковый план.

В первую очередь — ему нужны были сторонники и информаторы. Надежные. В прошлый раз он понадеялся исключительно на собственные силы и на нескольких доверенных авроров. Ставка себя не оправдала.

Все упиралось в то, что с друзьями у Персиваля было не густо. Разумеется, остались старые связи и кое-какие контакты со времен МАКУСА. И, конечно, завелось за годы странствий немало полезных и влиятельных знакомых. Даже незабвенную Джамилю можно, пожалуй, добавить в этот список. Но тех, кто готов был бы поддержать против сильнейшего темного мага последних двух или больше столетий? Еще вчера Персиваль без колебаний назвал бы только Ньюта.

Впрочем, существует множество рычагов влияния, помимо дружбы и лояльности. Кого-то соблазнит информация, кого-то — деньги или услуги. Все варианты нужно будет проработать. Персиваль принялся набрасывать примерный список — на бумаге, чтобы до входа в Ашшшшсешшшш, полный легилиментов, убрать из головы эту мысль. Попадаться на мелочах Персиваль не собирался.

Итак, бумага и ручка. Список.

Альбус Дамблдор, разумеется, шел первым. В начале карьеры Персиваль купился на фасад добропорядочного профессора и не слишком верил слухам, упорно курсировавшим по политическому закулисью. Детский учитель, стремящийся к власти, ха.

Много позже до Персиваля дошло, что у правильно поставивших себя детских учителей на всю жизнь останется непререкаемый авторитет перед их воспитанниками. Которые имеют свойство вырастать и занимать должности.

Но тогда Персиваля интересовали совсем другие люди и ценности. Ему в голову не пришло рассматривать Дамблдора как потенциального союзника… или врага. Ведь не сразился же он с Гриндельвальдом до сих пор. Не разделенные ли убеждения были тому причиной? Нужно было проверить.

Вторым Персиваль подумал о Криденсе. Мальчишка с его силой и любовью к не-маговской еде. Их маленькая тайна свидетельствовала, что если Криденс и остался верен Гриндельвальду, свободу воли все равно сохранил. На этом можно было сыграть. Криденсу Персиваль симпатизировал искренне, хотя и много меньше, чем Ньюту. Если получится перетянуть его на свою сторону, будет просто замечательно. Если нет — Персиваль знал, что будет нелегко. А еще знал, что, если не останется выхода, его рука не дрогнет от Убивающего проклятия.

Таким образом он перебрал немало магов и волшебниц, прежде чем взялся за письма.

Сначала перечитал две довольно сжатых записки от Криденса. В первой были извинения за то, что Криденс несколько приукрасил их дуэль в свою пользу, и заверения, что ему уже объяснили, как он был неправ, но опровергать к тому моменту стало поздно, так что пусть Персиваль не удивляется, если до него дойдут слухи.

Еще из Нью-Йорка, едва вернувшись с Шаиб-эль-Банат, Персиваль ответным письмом заверил, что прощает. Разъяснять, что слухи о скромной магической силе ему исключительно на пользу, он тогда не стал, и к лучшему.

Вторая записка была уже полноценным письмом и содержала захватывающий рассказ об официальной смене имени, пересыпанный описанием нескольких весьма остроумных проказ, которые Криденс организовал вместе с однокурсниками. Персиваль еще раз насладился абзацем о том, как Криденс хором с Биннсом слово в слово по памяти прочитал лекцию о восстании Кардука, чем поразил призрачного профессора до самой глубины души (Криденс клялся, что видел странный свет в груди Биннса, когда расчувствовавшийся призрак его хвалил). Больше ничего полезного Персиваль из письма не извлек и с замиранием перешел к письмам Ньюта.

Текст он помнил наизусть, так что просто достал их — послушать шелест плотного пергамента, провести пальцами вдоль строк… но неожиданно наткнулся на имя и еще раз перечитал предложение.

Тесей. То есть Тесей Скамандер. Старший брат Ньюта.

Почему-то Персиваль не то чтобы о нем позабыл, скорее, ни разу не взглянул как на отдельную фигуру. Даже когда рассуждал о нем раньше, видел лишь старшего брата, а когда включал его в список потенциальных союзников, думал просто как о главе британских авроров. Наверное, потому, что Ньют редко упоминал брата. Хотя по письмам можно было сделать вывод, что отношения у них вполне теплые.

Между тем, Тесей Скамандер был самостоятельной личностью, а не приложением к Ньюту. Забавно: работая в МАКУСА и собирая досье на всех заметных или перспективных коллег по всему миру, Персиваль рассматривал Ньюта Скамандера как приложение к его старшему брату. Личная заинтересованность сместила акцент, и в этот раз вышло наоборот. Но Персиваль вовремя спохватился.

Он уже сделал вывод, что старший Скамандер, будучи главой аврората, не был сторонником Гриндельвальда. Если проверка подтвердит результат, это даст широкий простор для действий.

Персиваль перевел взгляд на список, который висел в воздухе перед ним. Нашел глазами ручку.

И жирно обвел оказавшееся в первой трети списка имя Тесея Скамандера.

Вот кого следовало ставить на первое место, а не Дамблдора. Человека, имевшего влияние на Ньюта; человека, который отлично его знал. С ним нужно было советоваться в первую очередь, его привлекать на свою сторону. И вообще, если Персиваль планировал когда-либо получить Ньюта, быть на хорошем счету у его брата уж точно не повредит.

А вместе с Тесеем уже можно придумывать более конкретный план. Интересно, он знает, кто у Ньюта альфа? И если знает, каково его мнение?

Само собой, Персиваль мог и ошибаться. Не стоило заявляться в кабинет Тесея с вопросом «Не хочешь ли сменить альфу брата?». Но логика подсказывала — с Гриндельвальдом Тесею Скамандеру не по пути. А значит, с ним можно договориться или хотя бы попробовать. Никто ведь не гарантировал, что старший Скамандер согласится влезть в личную жизнь Ньюта, даже если категорически ее не одобряет.

Расчет, однако, весьма обнадеживал — стоило только поставить себя на место Тесея. Двойная угроза жизни младшего брата: что придет в голову террористу-фанатику в следующий раз? Что сделает с Ньютом другая сторона, узнав о его связи? Если небезразличный человек попадает между двумя силами, как между жерновами, то это повод его оттуда выдернуть. Любым способом. Персиваль был уверен — Тесей Скамандер его поддержит. Или Персиваль поддержит его, если окажется, что у Тесея Скамандера уже есть собственный рабочий план и не хватает только помощи кого-то вроде бывшего руководителя отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА.

За всеми рассуждениями Персиваль здорово успокоился и даже воспрял духом. Появилась четкая цель, шла работа над планом ее достижения. Персиваль любил порядок, любил контроль, и впервые за долгое время — возможно, впервые со встречи в Аравии — он чувствовал, что две эти вещи хотя бы частично вернулись в его жизнь.

Разумеется, ситуация была далека от радужной. Но она была поправима и не безнадежна, а значит, и унывать не следовало. Конечно, сердце рвали когти обиды и ревности. Однако, в сердцах подумав о предательстве, Персиваль погорячился. Ньют ему ничего не обещал, ничего не был должен. И он никому его не сдал. Персиваль сидел на свободе, в своей библиотеке, в полном физическом, если не душевном порядке.

Это чего-то стоило.

Возможно даже, это чего-то стоило Ньюту.

Когда-нибудь Персиваль обязательно спросит. Лет через двадцать. Пока же прошло всего несколько часов, и наступило время ужина. Персиваль и не заметил, поглощенный расчетами. Пожалуй, хватит.

Он еще раз посмотрел на список полезных людей, зачаровал его как следует и отправил на хранение в недра сундука, после чего решительно приставил палочку к виску и одна за одной потянул из памяти нити своих недавних размышлений. Уничтожать их Персиваль все-таки не стал, чтобы не восстанавливать потом все цепочки своих рассуждений. Вместо этого собрал в объемный флакон и, закупорив, присоединил к списку.

Ужинал он все теми же консервами, не зная, хвалить не-магов за изобретение или ругать. Все удобства полноценного походного питания с лихвой перекрывались мерзким вкусом. Он даже чудился Персивалю во сне, и на следующее утро завтрак его состоял из пачки сырных галет с чаем.

Голод ушел, не сменившись чувством насыщения, и в купе Персиваль вернулся в скверном расположении духа. Пожалуй, оно сыграло ему на руку: Ньют уже ждал, в этот раз заняв место у окна первым. Если бы он увидел Персиваля с довольным выражением лица, непременно бы что-то заподозрил.

Игра началась давно, но только сейчас, обмениваясь короткими приветствиями с Ньютом и Пикеттом, Персиваль полноценно в нее вступал.

До Кумбо не говорили. Персиваль читал «Прогрессивную трансфигурацию», Ньют любовался африканскими видами и задумчиво гладил зеленую макушку Пикетта, торчавшую из его нагрудного кармана.

Атмосфера в купе была неприятная. Трансфигурация не лезла в голову, мысли крутились вокруг вчерашнего разговора, и на сердце было так тяжело, словно они с Ньютом попрощались навсегда. Ньют так сосредоточенно уставился в бегущие мимо пейзажи, словно боялся оборачиваться к Персивалю и заговаривать с ним.

За двадцать минут до прибытия, как только поезд начал замедлять ход, Ньют разбудил Якоба простым Фините. Обычно не-маги плохо отдыхали в магических снах, однако Якоб выглядел свежим и помолодевшим. За сутки с его висков пропала легкая седина.

Даже на магов Синяя Дрема такого ошеломительного эффекта не оказывала, но легендарной все же слыла не зря. Заклинание восполняло энергию человека, погружая его в очень приятные мечты, и не вызывало привыкания. Запретили его по другим причинам: часть магов, подвергшихся ему, так и не проснулась. Причин никто не знал. Люди просто увядали во сне, а блаженные улыбки даже в смерти не сходили с их мумифицированных заживо лиц. На Тибете, где изобрели Дрему в поисках лучших техник медитации, Персивалю случилось заглянуть в действующий мавзолей жертв. Коллекцию собирали с темных веков и от случая к случаю пополняли до сих пор.

— Приехали? — бодро поинтересовался Якоб, выглядывая в окно.

Его пробуждение немного развеяло обстановку. По крайней мере, Ньют больше не делал вид, что в купе нет ничего интересного.

— Скоро будем на месте. Прибытие в тринадцать двадцать три. — Ньют сверился с билетами. — Как раз к обеду. Можно будет заглянуть в местный ресторанчик. Он в Кумбо один, но готовят там вкусно… если вы не очень брезгливы.

— Ты про условия готовки или экзотику в меню? — хмыкнул Персиваль, нарочно привлекая к себе внимание. От молчания было больно, да и тема некоторым образом его волновала. В дороге приходилось есть всякое, от копченой саранчи до маринованных змеиных яиц, так что самая экзотичная экзотика его не пугала. А вот поваров с грязными руками и рестораны с неопрятными кухнями он целеустремленно избегал.

— Второе. И немножко первого? — Ньют смущенно почесал в затылке. — Но со мной в прошлый раз ничего не случилось.

— Чудесно, — проворчал Персиваль. — Знаешь, лучше уж консервы.

— Зачем ты вообще их таскаешь? Если ты тоже расширил чемодан, можешь сделать там кухню, как я.

— Ненавижу готовить, — с чувством сообщил Персиваль. — Терпеть не мог зельеварение, кстати. Та же самая готовка, только вместо кухни можно сжечь весь дом, если не повезет.

— Как ты сдал экзамен на аврора?

— «Ненавижу» не значит «не умею».

— Ты уверен? — Ньют искоса посмотрел — видимо, припоминал кашу в Аравии.

Вместо дружеского подтрунивания Персиваль услышал в его словах издевку и не стал отвечать. Такой желанный, разговор почему-то оказался еще хуже игнора — неловкие, наигранные реплики с обеих сторон. Пародия на их прежнее гладкое общение.

Может, это только Персивалю так казалось, но избавиться от ощущения он никак не мог.

— Экзамен на аврора? — заинтересовался Якоб, и Персиваль до самой станции просвещал его о магических профессиях и экзаменах.

Какой закон Раппапорт — он бы даже парочку государственных тайн выболтал, лишь бы не подбирать мучительно слова для беседы с Ньютом.

С остановкой поезда Персиваль разом убрал все защитные чары с купе, чем привел в замешательство проводника. Благодаря отталкивающим не-магов барьерам тот успел позабыть, что у него вообще есть такие пассажиры. Профессионализм в нем победил — проводник с заученной вежливостью пожелал им доброго дня. Однако его силуэт в форменной кепке еще долго недоуменно маячил на задней площадке вагона.

Кумбо оказалось крохотным селением, впрочем, довольно оживленным. Пока шли от станции к ресторанчику, встретили искателя приключений со слегка сумасшедшим взглядом, парочку белых охотников, с жаром обсуждавших, что в окрестных джунглях можно найти загадочных тираннозавров, и десяток черных, громко смеявшихся и шутивших на своем языке.

В ресторанчике, куда так рвался Ньют, уже заседала под навесом из сухих пальмовых листьев целая команда археологов.

— Сколько активности для поселка в одну улицу, — заметил Персиваль, пытаясь определить, нет ли вокруг магов.

Археологи с таким энтузиазмом и знанием дела сыпали терминами, что отпадали сразу — у Персиваля челюсти свело от воспоминаний про Атра-нис-Кенал всего после минуты подслушивания. Прочие личности, попадавшиеся на пути, тоже подозрений вроде бы не вызывали. Похоже, единственный сторонник Гриндельвальда в округе сидел напротив Персиваля, с азартом изображая в воздухе нечто крабовидное для молоденькой темнокожей альфы. Та, хоть и знала от силы десяток английских фраз, с пониманием кивала. Полные обнаженные груди колыхались в такт, и Персиваль невольно засмотрелся. Красивая женская грудь всегда была его слабостью. Особенно когда к округлой форме и весьма приятному размеру прилагалась безупречная эбеновая кожа. А если поднять глаза чуть повыше, еще и милое личико с лучезарной улыбкой.

Якоб снова начал громко рассуждать о местных нравах. Поворачиваясь, чтобы оборвать очередной монолог, Персиваль невольно скользнул взглядом по лицу Ньюта и отметил, что оживления в нем слегка поубавилось. На темнокожую альфу Ньют смотрел уже не так приветливо, как поначалу. Причины легко угадывались и вызывали злую горечь.

Да было бы можно — Персиваль не сводил бы глаз _с него_.

— Якоб, здесь нет магов. Можешь выдохнуть. — Персиваль жестом привлек внимание альфы и раздельно попросил: — Мне мяса, пожалуйста. Большой кусок, хорошо прожаренное.

— Как скажете, масса! — услужливо, но без подобострастия отозвалась она и вопросительно потянула нос в сторону Якоба.

— Ээээ… тоже мяса, — определился он. — Как-то не хочу рисковать. У вас делают ребрышки?

Еще раз взмахом уточнив что-то у Ньюта, альфа вернулась в кухню. Это громкое название носил задний дворик за рестораном, откуда тянуло характерными запахами дыма и готовящейся пищи.

Климат Южной Африки разительно отличался от пустынного пекла. Половина второго днем здесь была не убийственной печью для всего живого, а весьма недурным, хоть и жарким, временем. Под навесом Персиваль и вовсе перестал жалеть, что остался в плотных походных штанах с множеством карманов и в льняной рубашке.

Зато Ньют еще в поезде поменял свой костюм на нечто, напоминавшее одежду встреченных охотников: шорты и рубашка с коротким рукавом, тяжелые армейские ботинки. Все немаркое, болотного цвета, как и у Персиваля, только немного светлее оттенком. Из них троих лишь Якоб в своем цивильном костюме одет был не по ситуации.

— Зайдем в местный магазинчик, подберем что-нибудь, — оптимистично пообещал Ньют. — Только не ружье.

— Почему нет? — как-то даже обиделся Якоб. — Вы себя защитить сможете, а я? Я вообще-то воевал, знаю, как обращаться с оружием. Я не стану палить просто так.

— Он прав, — поддержал Персиваль. — Ружье нужно обязательно. И хороший запас патронов.

Ньют нахохлился, но спорить не стал.

Примерно час спустя — да уж, не Нью-Йорк и даже не Аккра — начали по очереди подавать их заказы. Персивалю достался бифштекс, Якоба не разочаровали с ребрышками, а Ньюту принесли что-то зеленое. С огромными тараканами.

— Если ты собрался это есть, то подожди, пока я уйду в магазин! — взмолился Якоб, чуть не подавившись.

— А ты не слушал Ньюта, когда он предупреждал про экзотику? — Испортить аппетит Персивалю было гораздо сложней. — Скажу тебе больше, здесь есть вот такие жирные личинки. Живут под корой. Их жарят в масле, но можно есть и живыми. Доводилось наблюдать. Говорят, они сладкие.

— Еще одно слово — и ты мне больше не друг, — угрожающе наставив на него перепачканный жиром палец, заявил Якоб.

— Не переживай, если не потеряем припасы, личинок ты не увидишь, — сжалился Персиваль, посмеиваясь. Но не удержался и добавил: — Или если Ньют не решит заказать десерт.

Якоб с остервенением вгрызся в ребрышки, очень быстро с ними расправился, после чего решительно отодвинул стул и воинственно сказал:

— Я в магазин. Встретимся там.

— Не заблудись! — пожелал обиженный таким отношением к его блюду Ньют, отрывая тараканам лапки и украдкой отправляя их в нагрудный карман. Оттуда слышался жизнерадостный хруст.

Якоб величественно проигнорировал колкость и бодрым шагом двинулся обратно по улице — к одному из немногих кирпичных зданий поселка, где над дверью болталась на одном гвозде облупившаяся вывеска «Товары Джо».

— Может, пойдешь за ним? — Ньют проводил Якоба встревоженным взглядом. — Ты ведь доел.

Хорошая игра — или Персиваль все же где-то просчитался?

— Не переживай. Максимум, что ему грозит, — потратить все деньги на пробковые шлемы и «нужные» припасы.

— Тоже нерадостная перспектива.

— Ешь. Чем дольше сидим, тем больше пробковых шлемов нас ждет.

Ньют сосредоточился на блюде. Десять минут спустя, расплатившись, они поспешили следом за Якобом.

Он, как и предсказывал Персиваль, обнаружился в магазине — в целости и сохранности. Возбужденный продавец, почуявший добычу, явно уже приготовился спихнуть весь хлам и неликвид, скопившийся за годы. Однако торгаш быстро сник, когда уяснил, что вроде бы клюнувший покупатель не сам по себе, а его спутники не страдают от иллюзий, будто многофункциональная удочка необходима посреди джунглей.

Якоб соглашался, что удочка в джунглях действительно не нужна, но выглядел при этом как ребенок, у которого отбирают игрушку.

— Вы не понимаете! Я с шести лет бредил путешествиями, джунглями, дальними странами. «Вокруг света за восемьдесят дней», «Остров сокровищ», «Маугли»… Вам это ничего не говорит, конечно. Герои всегда спасались с помощью смекалки и самых неожиданных предметов, вот я о чем. А я… в детстве мечтал быть героем. Потом вырос, конечно, мы все вырастаем, у меня сейчас другая мечта. Просто… Ладно, забудьте. Чушь это все.

— Тебе понадобится чемодан вроде моего, если хочешь все это купить, — мягко намекнул Ньют. А Персиваль, нарушивший уже столько положений закона Раппапорт, что хватит на конфискацию особняка, сказал:

— Если ты правда хочешь — я тебе сделаю.

Без магического якоря достаточной силы, конечно, получится весьма убого, но уж на удочку и прочий скарб хватит.

Продавец замер как мышь, боясь спугнуть нежданную удачу. Ньют кусал губы, уставившись в утоптанный земляной пол.

— Если у тебя есть аргументы против, — ровно сказал Персиваль, — я готов выслушать. Лично я вреда не вижу.

Якоб неверяще прижимал удочку к груди.

— Нет, — тихо, словно сдаваясь, сказал Ньют и покачал головой. — Я не против.

Нехарактерно тянуло уязвить. На языке так и крутилось что-то вроде «Гриндельвальд запрещает давать артефакты не-магам?», но Персиваль задавил недостойный порыв. Между ними с Ньютом и так хвосторога пролетела, усугублять ситуацию он не хотел.

После часа ожесточенного торга Якоба переодели в длинные шорты с цветастой — другой в магазине не нашлось — рубашкой и вручили десяток объемистых свертков.

— Теперь можно хоть в джунгли, хоть в Арктику, — незло поддразнил Ньют. Кажется, лично он и правда ничего не имел против того, чтобы Якоб пользовался магическими предметами. Может, возражал, боясь наказания, если Гриндельвальд узнает, что Ньют позволил артефакту попасть в не-магические руки?

Персивалю стало зябко от этой мысли, но ни с того ни с сего брать назад данное слово он не мог. Обвешанный свертками Якоб уже смотрел на свой пока еще обычный чемодан с нежностью.

Посетила мысль поговорить с Ньютом начистоту, откровенно. Показать ему все пределы своей магии, пообещать защиту и дать возможность по-настоящему решить, хочет ли он довериться. Только слишком уж много фактов говорило за то, что Гриндельвальд был его добровольным выбором. Слишком велик был риск, что этот откровенный разговор станет их последним.

Сцепив зубы, Персиваль отказался от идеи.

Тем временем они дошли до рынка на другом конце Кумбо. Там Ньют набрал свежих продуктов на пару месяцев вперед. Местные смотрели на него как на умалишенного. Ладно, специи и вяленое мясо. Зачем этот белый берет пять десятков яиц или парную горядину, если они все равно испортятся? Однако деньги сделали свое дело. Продавцы зубоскалили, но один за другим споро паковали товары. Чтобы не удивлять не-магов истинной вместимостью чемоданов, Ньют сначала окончательно обвесил покупками Якоба, а когда у него кончилась грузоподъемность, настал черед Персиваля.

— Надо было нанять повозку. Или купить осла. — Якоб обливался потом и начал приобретать нездоровый свекольный свет лица, хотя Персиваль незаметно облегчил вес его свертков. — Кажется, мне эта роль не очень, уффф, подходит.

— Выйдем из города — все переложим. — Ньют и сам тащил в руках немало. Видимо, принял близко к сердцу слова Персиваля о том, что с припасами в Ашшшшсешшшше будет непросто, и теперь перестраховывался.

Ну что ж, если он так и не отказался от идеи спрятать Якоба именно там, то можно было понять. Места безопаснее найти и вправду сложно.

Когда Ньют, наконец, признал их готовыми к любым трудностям, они покинули Кумбо. Какое-то время они шагали вдоль укатанной дороги, глотая жаркий воздух, потом свернули в саванну. Отсюда деревню уже не было видно, как и их компанию — из деревни. Убедившись, что любопытные взгляды остались далеко позади, Ньют прямо посреди открытой равнины достал палочку и возвел отталкивающий не-магов купол.

— Сколько времени тебе нужно? — спросил он Персиваля.

— Полчаса хватит. Якоб, давай чемодан. Как у Ньюта не обещаю, но уютный подвальчик будет.

Сначала Персиваль добавил кое-что из собственных щитов к круговой защите Ньюта и лишь потом приступил к изменению чемодана. Чары были сложные, требующие сосредоточения, но не настолько замысловатые, чтобы занять больше обозначенного времени. Главное — все расчитать и правильно совместить векторы сил.

Строго полчаса спустя Персиваль вылез из новенького подвала и пригласил Якоба с Ньютом оценить результат его трудов.

— Вот это да!

Откровенно говоря, Якобу доводилось видеть куда более изысканные артефакты. Взять чемодан Ньюта — там сплелось столько чар, что Персиваль попросту преклонялся перед умением с легкостью перестраивать загоны под новых и новых существ. Подвал, сооруженный за полчаса, мерк по сравнению с тем великолепием.

Вот только этот подвал отныне принадлежал Якобу, и восхищение его было от обладания маленьким, но личным чудом.

— Подумай, какую хочешь мебель, — подсказал Персиваль, довольный реакцией.

Якоб гладил деревянные стены — при создании показалось, что так будет уютнее, чем с камнем, — и недоверчиво трогал перила лестницы. Интересно, почему Ньют за все время знакомства так и не подарил ему ничего по-настоящему магического?

— Я… попозже, ладно? — благоговейно прошептал Якоб.

— Как скажешь. Можешь оставить как есть, это же твой чемодан.

Якоб выглядел так, словно у него мир перевернулся, а Ньют смотрел на него с неизбывной нежностью и грустью, словно что-то знал. Спросить бы — но вряд ли он ответит после всего, вчерашнего и сегодняшнего.

Что бы Персиваль ни делал, с каждым принятым решением Ньюта он терял.

А может, к черту мир, пусть горит в огне — лишь бы Ньют был счастлив? Может, договориться с Гриндельвальдом? Помочь?

Персиваля физически затошнило, и он поспешно выбрался наружу.

Нет. Никогда. Не с Гриндельвальдом.

Никакая любовь не стоила личности.

Если бы Персиваль не работал годами над иммунитетом к любовным зельям и чарам, сейчас задавался бы вопросом, а правда, какая любовь? Не наведенная ли?

— Давайте собираться, — бросил Персиваль через плечо, чтобы как-то прикрыть свое бегство. — Мы вроде хотели выйти к краю джунглей до темноты.

Ньют молча последовал за ним.

Он не поощрял Персиваля, наоборот, дистанцировался. Стало немного спокойнее: если бы чувство было наведенным, Ньют вел бы себя совсем иначе и обязательно шел бы на контакт. К тому же, Персиваль был уверен в своей способности сопротивляться ментальной магии. Он даже Imperius сбрасывал в первые секунды.

Лишнее подтверждение, что все на самом деле и всерьез, успокаивало. Хотя… Персиваль предпочел бы наведенное чувство — избавиться от него куда легче, чем от настоящего.

В две палочки они быстро перераспределили свертки: поровну разделили между всеми еду и упаковали груду «полезного» барахла в чемодан Якоба. Снаружи оставили только ружье и полный патронташ — ленту патронов, которую Якоб со знанием дела перекинул через грудь.

Пока собирались, из чемодана Ньюта ненадолго высунулся старый знакомый — гигантский рунеспур. Он поприветствовал Персиваля и заверил, что с нетерпением ждет стоянки. По его словам, у него накопилось несколько вопросов, которые он жаждал обсудить именно с ним. Персиваль был рад его компании не меньше, хоть и по другим причинам: занятый очередной беседой с рунеспуром, он с чистой совестью сможет избежать общения с Ньютом.

Закончив со сборами, Ньют позвал Якоба. Тот с неимоверно гордым видом обстоятельно защелкнул замки на чемодане и вцепился в ручку.

— Вообще-то так не пойдет. — Ньют обвел свой чемодан светящимся полукругом, добавив ему лямки и мягкую спинку, чтобы с комфортом нести за плечами. — Вот. Якоб, отпусти, я и тебе сделаю.

Персивалю не предложил даже из вежливости.

Он сделал все сам, и дальше двинулись молча.

К джунглям вышли после заката. Вдвоем Персиваль и Ньют управились бы часа на четыре быстрее, но Якоб не обладал их выносливостью, а отправить его в чемодан ни у кого не повернулся язык. Сосредоточенно-счастливое выражение его лица и то, как он иногда с мечтательным видом вглядывался в горизонт, напоминали Персивалю о том, что его собственная детская мечта стать игроком в квиддич так и не исполнилась. Портить другу исполнение его он не собирался.

Ньют, наверное, думал о том же самом.

На привале Якоб решительно отверг их попытки зажечь костер магией и долго возился со спичками. Почти двадцать минут спустя веселое пламя неохотно разгорелось на влажных дровах, выплевывая клубы густого белого дыма.

Пока Персиваль готовил кашу на тушенке — порадовать Якоба настоящей походной едой и самую малость в пику Ньюту, — Якоб уже из чистого интереса попытался добыть пламя с помощью трения двух прутьев. Получилось быстрее, и успех доставил ему почти детскую радость.

— Якоб, а где ты воевал? — неожиданно спросил Ньют посреди ужина. Наверное, тоже удивлялся, как бывший солдат мог возиться с костром так долго. Персивалю хватило такта не интересоваться, а на Ньюта вдруг что-то нашло.

— Много где. — С лица Якоба пропала довольная улыбка, и он завел руку за спину, привычным жестом погладил ружейный приклад. — У нас не было собственной армии, знаешь. У Польши, я имею в виду. Из тех, кто были, многие перешли на сторону немцев. А я пошел добровольцем во французский полк и служил там до самой победы Антанты. Потом не стал возвращаться домой. Меня там никто больше не ждал. Поехал вот в Америку… а дальше ты знаешь.

Похоже, Ньют пожалел о вопросе раньше, чем Якоб ответил, но было поздно. Ощущение безобидного приключения разбилось вдребезги. Все вспомнили, что они не простые искатели сокровищ, а в Ашшшшсешшшш собрались отнюдь не из обычного любопытства.

— Понятно. Мне пора кормить животных. — Ньют очистил миску, не доев свою кашу. — Якоб, ты со мной?

— Пойдем.

Персиваля не позвали даже для приличия, но он совершенно не удивился. Сам ведь не хотел лишний раз общаться с Ньютом, что странного во взаимности?

Место Якоба немедленно занял рунеспур, по виду — довольный, будто слона заглотил. Во влажных джунглях Африки его огромный силуэт смотрелся куда органичнее, чем в растрескавшейся от жара Аравии. Да и чувствовал себя трехглавый змей намного лучше. Правая голова не брюзжала, а очень вежливо поздоровалась, средняя и левая откровенно радовались. Хоть кому-то общество Персиваля было приятно.

Два часа промелькнули незаметно. Рунеспур не преувеличил: вопросы в его головах бродили нестандартные, и Персиваль с удовольствием погрузился в магические вычисления. К возвращению Якоба они с рунеспуром рассчитали эффект зеркала для двойного наложения пространственных чар на один сосуд и на сообщающуюся систему. Вокруг Персиваля плавали вперемешку шарики теплого оранжевого света и десятки блокнотных листов с заметками на английском и змеином.

— Надо жшшшшше, — шипел рунеспур, полуприкрыв все шесть глаз, — лучшшшшшшие умы не решшшшшшили задачшшшшшу дальшшшшше одного ссссоссссуда, дассссс.

— Лучшие умы не изучали арифмантику в Ильверморни, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Профессор Хаггс натаскивал нас на совесть. И он бы разобрался намного быстрее меня.

— Он змееуссссст? Легилиментсссссс?

— Насколько я знаю, ни то, ни другое.

— Жшшшшшаль.

— Придется обойтись мной, — шутливо сказал Персиваль, но рунеспур совершенно серьезно закачался из стороны в сторону, выражая негодование.

— Не обойтисссссь. Ты хорошшшшшш. Досссссстоин.

— Спасибо.

— Ух ты! Вы понимаете друг друга? — Якоб наконец обрел дар речи. — Ньют упоминал, что рунеспуры читают мысли, и только…

— Да, я умею говорить со змеями, — пояснил Персиваль. Ему все равно требовалось несколько минут, чтобы переключиться на новую задачу, и он был рад отвлечься. — Это одна из многих способностей волшебного мира.

— А есть еще?

— Да, например, метаморфизм.

— Потомсссс расссскажшшшшешшшшь. У нассс ещшшшше две зссссадачшшшшши.

Якоб попятился от поднявшегося во весь рост рунеспура. Хотя Персиваль не сомневался, что атаковать тот не будет, он все-таки отгородил Якоба легким светящимся щитом, чтобы оба видели.

— Не стоит пугать моих друзей, — спокойно предупредил он рунеспура. — И я все равно не буду сидеть целую ночь. Еще одна задача, и я ложусь. — Персиваль перешел на английский: — Якоб, не переживай. Рунеспур останется дежурить ночью, и он тебя не тронет. Если хочешь, ложись спать в любом из чемоданов. Или могу поставить тебе хорошие щиты.

— Нет, спасибо. Это ведь было просто недоразумение, — отважно отказался Якоб. — Я всегда хотел поспать в палатке среди джунглей. Передай мои извинения, что помешал вам.

— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе попозже? А извиняться тебе не за что. Но я передам.

— Не возражаю, конечно! Палатка большая, ты же помнишь.

Еще бы. Шестиместная. Другой, по словам торговца, не нашлось, но уличать его в наглой лжи Персиваль с Ньютом не стали. С магией они легко расчистили бы любую поляну хоть под дворец, а больше ни на что размеры палатки не влияли. Кроме цены, конечно, но Якоб и без того счастливо расстался с неприличным количеством денег. Еще одна полусотня фунтов, по его заверениям, в итоговой сумме ничего не решала.

— Договорились, — согласился Персиваль. — Ложись. Ты, должно быть, устал. Мы закончим где-то через час, и я приду.

— Хорошо. Не засиживайся! — Хоть Якоб и отверг защитные чары, обещанное присутствие Персиваля явно его успокоило, и палатку он развернул с благоговением мальчишки в своем первом походе. От помощи в установке опять отказался, но тут действовал профессионально, и Персиваль не стал ни настаивать, ни мухлевать с магией.

Рунеспур задумчиво смерил взглядами все еще висевший перед ним щит, но не стал извиняться за излишнюю резкость или вовсе комментировать ситуацию. Свил тело кольцами, как было до вмешательства Якоба, и принялся излагать вторую задачу.

Персиваль делал заметки на чистом листе, а про себя думал, что чем дальше, тем меньше ему нравилась идея оставить Якоба в Ашшшшсешшшше. Как некстати, что Ньют не был свидетелем их маленького «недоразумения»! Похоже, идея прочно сидела в его мозгу, и без очевидных доказательств Ньют от нее не откажется.

А, впрочем, Персиваль же не видел других рунеспуров. Скорее всего, он переживает попусту. Все его проклятая мнительность, в последнее время отравлявшая каждую мысль. Лучше сосредоточиться на задаче. Она и впрямь занимательна донельзя.

С такими мыслями Персиваль вместе с рунеспуром вновь погрузился в расчеты, и время опять потекло торопливым горным потоком. В жизни арифмантику Персиваль не очень жаловал, но сейчас она была прекрасным отвлекающим фактором. Вторую задачу Персиваль решил с большим удовольствием.

Соблазнить его третьей рунеспур, впрочем, не пытался. Пофыркал насчет несовершенства людей, но первый пожелал хороших снов и занял охранную позицию.

Ночь в джунглях стрекотала пением каких-то насекомых, шелестела сочными листьями размером с хороший зонт и баюкала мерными выкриками далекой птицы. Из-за щитов звуки доносились как сквозь вату, но оно и к лучшему: для Персиваля не было колыбельной лучше, чем мысль, что он в безопасности.

А вот в качестве побудки он предпочел бы нечто помелодичнее, чем отчаянные визги обезьяньей стаи, ни с того ни с сего ввинтившиеся ему в уши. И это несмотря на щиты!

— Заметили хищника, — не поворачиваясь, объяснил Ньют, когда Персиваль высунулся наружу.

Ньют ворошил угли костра, сидя на кольцах рунеспура, словно в кресле. Бронзовая от загара кожа и медные волосы на черно-рыжей лаковой чешуе — он выглядел божеством на троне. Интересно все же относились к нему магические существа. Персиваль на подобные вольности рассчитывать точно не мог.

— Который час? — Якоб выкатился из палатки до того бодрым, что у Персиваля заломило виски. — Кто готовит завтрак? Чур, не Персиваль!

— Спасибо, Якоб. — Это был почти не сарказм. Вторая задача вчера явно была лишней. — Раз так, то разбудите, когда у нас будет еда.

Давненько Персиваль не высыпался так плохо, чтобы валиться обратно в спальный мешок в попытке добрать хоть немного отдыха. Конечно, лишние полчаса перед завтраком ничего не дали, но не попробовать он не мог. Дело было даже не в кошмарах, к которым он худо-бедно притерпелся. Его мучило смутное предчувствие беды. Откуда оно взялось, Персиваль не знал, но на всякий случай пообещал себе удвоить бдительность. Немного помогло.

И все равно, несмотря на вполне приличные полшестого утра, когда он окончательно смирился с судьбой, и прекрасную погоду, Персиваля не отпускало напряжение. Наоборот, оно копилось как снежный ком, звенело нервами и дергало сухожилия странными рефлексами.

Он перепроверил свою защиту, обойдя стоянку по периметру. Ни одно заклинание не тронуто. Все было в порядке.

Отчего же палочка как живая скользнула в руку, и претила сама мысль, что после снятия щитов ее придется вернуть в чехол? Значит, о чем бы ни кричала интуиция, щиты этой опасности не помеха?

Гриндельвальд?

Или Ньют.

Нет, нелогично. Зачем предавать сейчас? Разве что Ньют заманивал его в ловушку, которая вот-вот схлопнется? Но почему не среди ночи? И почему вообще не подсыпать какого-нибудь редкого снотворного?

Но Персиваль готовил вчера, и это было бы нереально. А вот сегодня…

— Тебе одну рыбу или две? — предложил Ньют от костра.

— Ни одной, — севшим голосом откликнулся Персиваль. — Нет аппетита.

Ньют посмотрел странно, но настаивать не стал. Чувство опасности не ушло.

— Доедайте, и выдвигаемся. — Персиваль взмахом собрал палатку и швырнул ее в чемодан Якоба, так же быстро расправился со всеми следами их пребывания на этом пятачке джунглей, и все-таки спрятал палочку. Базовые щиты он легко выставит и без нее, а вероятный противник пусть считает, что он расслабился.

Об их присутствии сейчас говорил только костер, на котором вертелись жареные рыбешки.

— Вау, Персиваль, мы разве торопимся? — Якоб чуть не поперхнулся рыбой и закашлялся. Ньют похлопал его по спине. Брови он сдвинул и зыркал из-под челки, словно оценивал Персиваля.

— Шшшшш. Здравсссссствуй, стражшшшшш. — Рунеспур, до того инертный, наконец встрепенулся, выходя из медитации, и Персиваля начало потихоньку отпускать. Наверное, присутствие могущественного змея сказывалось. Если рунеспур и не поддержит Персиваля как змееуста, то хотя бы останется нейтральным. Но Персивалю почему-то казалось, что в случае конфликта рунеспур станет на его сторону.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Персиваль. — Мы скоро двинемся в путь. Вы присоединитесь к нам или предпочтете чемодан? Я был бы рад вашему обществу. В конце концов, есть еще третья задача.

— Дассссс, задачшшшшша. Приссссоединюсссссь.

— Отлично. Ньют, Якоб, рунеспур сегодня путешествует с нами.

Персиваля все больше отпускало. Похоже, он очень вовремя предложил рунеспуру остаться на поверхности. Правда, Якоб немного стух. Но если он планировал скрываться в Ашшшшсешшшше, самое время привыкать.

Персиваль еле дождался, когда его спутники доедят рыбу. Нетерпение гнало вперед, и казалось, что только в Ашшшшсешшшше, куда не проникнет ни один посторонний, он сможет успокоиться.

Гриндельвальду туда хода нет, а с Ньютом Персиваль, если что, справится. Он был уверен.

Его целеустремленность в некотором роде передалась спутникам, и завтрак они доели очень быстро. У Персиваля сводило живот, но рыба ему бы в горло не полезла, а демонстративно доставать очередную пачку галет и жевать на ходу было бы не только невежливо, но и прямым текстом говорило бы о его опасениях. Выдавать же свои подозрения Ньюту Персиваль не хотел. Если он неправ, Ньют очень обидится. А если прав…

Путешествие по джунглям на голодный желудок, да еще невыспавшимся, не доставило Персивалю ни единой приятной минуты. Дорогу можно было расчистить магией, но заклинания оставляли слишком много следов. Ни Ньют, ни Персиваль палочек не доставали. Частенько приходилось по-простому перелезать через огромные корни, руками отводить с пути лианы и листья, выдергивать ноги из вязкой почвы.

По пустыне идти было гораздо комфортнее. Песок в глазах раздражал куда меньше мошкары. Гнус пробивался сквозь все заклинания, кроме круговых инсектицидных щитов, а их накладывали на область, не на людей.

На обеденной стоянке Персиваль вызвался готовить, не слушая робких возражений. Сидеть голодным в его планы не входило. Третью задачу они с рунеспуром так и не дорешали: в дороге не успели, а заниматься высшей арифмантикой, помешивая суп, было несколько затруднительно. Рунеспур не пытался настаивать, но, кажется, обиделся.

— Мы близсссско, — все же соизволил поделиться он, облизывая воздух сразу тремя языками. — В полночшшшшь будем на месссссте.

Персиваль перевел для спутников. Ньют пожал плечами — чем ближе к Ашшшшсешшшшу, тем неразговорчивей он делался. Зато Якоб тихонько вздохнул и украдкой пихнул Персиваля в бок.

— Мы все-таки торопимся? Почему не переночевать и не прийти в Ашшшшсешшшш завтра к утру?

— Ты устал?

— А вы — нет? Ньют какой-то зеленый и постоянно молчит. Мне сказал, что все нормально, но ты на него посмотри! А потом достань зеркало.

Откровенно говоря, Персиваль и правда был не в форме, однако в Ньюте ничего подобного не видел. Разве что чуть лихорадочный блеск глаз — но вероятных объяснений только навскидку можно было насчитать с десяток. Пока Ньют не заявит, что не в состоянии продолжать путь, Персиваль останавливаться не собирался, да и тогда смотрел бы по обстоятельствам. Ради Якоба, впрочем, он готов был пожертвовать временем.

— Большинством голосов решено остановиться на ночевку еще раз, — громко объявил Персиваль. — В Ашшшшсешшшш придем завтра утром.

Ньют все так же безразлично пожал плечами, а рунеспур покосился на Якоба с нескрываемым презрением. Может, и Персиваль относился бы так же, но дружба перекрывала столь мелкие недостатки как слабая выносливость.

Во время обеда все разбрелись по разным концам поляны: Якоб устроился у корней гигантского платана, Ньют сел на поваленный ствол неподалеку от него, Персиваль отгородился от них листьями редкого папоротника, рунеспур шуршал где-то в зарослях. Ели в относительной тишине. Якобу не нравился рунеспур — совершенно взаимно, — Ньют помалкивал и вяло бултыхал ложкой в похлебке, Персивалю просто не хотелось говорить.

На вечерней стоянке все повторилось, пока Ньют не ушел, как всегда, в чемодан, прихватив Якоба. С их уходом рунеспур немедленно принялся заново диктовать третью задачу, а Персиваль — записывать. Одурманенный усталостью мозг соображал посредственно, но сразу заснуть все равно не получилось бы из-за смутного чувства тревоги. Персиваль решил, что арифмантика — неплохая колыбельная, так что не стал возражать жаждущему знаний рунеспуру. Вдвоем им кое-как удалось рассчитать коэффициент усиления для рунных камней в точках силы. За абсолютную правильность Персиваль бы не поручился, однако общий принцип они с рунеспуром утвердили, а проверить можно и потом.

Строго говоря, Персиваль не понимал, отчего рунеспур так восхищался его способностями. Он даже не был любимчиком профессора Хаггса. В магическом мире полно было людей, разбиравшихся в арифмантике намного лучше. Взять хоть Серафину — вот кто блистал на каждом занятии. Она и после школы не бросила, хотя профессию выбрала совсем другого профиля, а в карьере арифмантика ей нужна была разве что базовая — финансовые отчеты проверять. Да и задачи, которым рунеспур придавал такое значение, наверняка решили еще в средних веках. Персиваль бился об заклад, что их расчеты были описаны где-то в учебниках для продвинутых адептов, куда он сроду не заглядывал — иначе не тратил бы по несколько часов на решение. Однако доказать это рунеспуру не удалось. Тот упорно твердил о его уникальности, и проще было махнуть рукой. Хочет считать его великим мыслителем — на здоровье, Персивалю это не вредило.

Спалось ему чуть лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Якоб остался ночевать с Ньютом, и Персиваль тоже решил воспользоваться комфортом своего чемодана. Видимо, это каким-то образом повлияло.

Утро перед входом в Ашшшшсешшшш уже не показалось таким отвратительным, но смутное чувство опасности по-прежнему не отпускало. Поддавшись ему, Персиваль ловко воспользовался ранним подъемом: приготовил завтрак раньше, чем Ньют или Якоб успели взять инициативу в свои руки. Впрочем, совершенно напрасно: из чемодана они появились сытые и довольные, так что на содержимое котла и не посмотрели.

Где-то пискнул инстинкт, пытаясь напомнить, что отказ омеги есть приготовленную альфой еду должен обижать. Персиваль не обратил внимания.

Они собрались и приступили к последнему переходу до Ашшшшсешшшша.

Чем глубже в джунгли, тем больше разнообразной живности попадалось по пути, но никого магического. Ньют иногда нырял в кусты или вглядывался в кроны деревьев, ни за кем, к счастью, не гоняясь. Персиваль был рад: времени на охоту у них не было.

Все великолепие тропической фауны и буйной зелени затмевала их цель.

— Ашшшшсешшшш, — благоговейно прошипел рунеспур, когда за очередным листом, способным размерами поспорить с одеялом, открылся не гигантский пучок лиан, а сплошной камень городских стен.

До половины ушедшие в землю, увитые цепким плющом, стены все равно оставались высокими — где-то в три роста Персиваля. Что крылось за ними, оставалось гадать.

— Вот это да! — Якоб во все глаза разглядывал выщербленные временем и зеленью камни, держась, впрочем, подальше. Еще в саванне Ньют прочитал им увлекательную лекцию о всевозможных ядовитых тварях, которыми кишели любые тропические леса. И если Персиваля впечатлил бы только нунду или, скажем, василиск, то Якоб со всей серьезностью отнесся к советам не совать руки куда попало и шаг в шаг следовать за Ньютом.

— Как мы попадем внутрь? — Ньют тоже благоразумно отступил, с прищуром рассматривая нежданную преграду.

— Откройссссссся, — одновременно с ним произнес рунеспур.

Камни незамедлительно начали ворочаться, словно им тесно было в кладке. Они толкались боками, ужимались, как резиновые, и скрежетали неровными гранями, пока не разошлись в полукруглую арку, за которой открылась широкая улица.

— Добро пожшшшшаловать в Ашшшшсешшшш, — самодовольно сказал рунеспур и первым заполз на старую мостовую.

Вслед за ним, озираясь, ступили в границы города Персиваль и Ньют. Якоба пришлось взять за руку: он все еще видел перед собой сплошную стену. Прикосновение мага решило проблему, и все трое наконец оказались в запретной столице рунеспуров.

Персиваль рассматривал дома с умеренным интересом. Он не раз встречал подобную архитектуру в старых поселениях южноамериканских магов и в некоторых древних пирамидах, затерянных в джунглях Латинской Америки. Правда, одну из найденных им пирамид в упор не видели не-маги, хотя никакой защиты и магии вообще Персиваль там не нашел, как ни проверял. За вычетом этой загадки, ни в Латинской Америке, ни здесь ничего не бросалось в глаза. Одинаково плоские крыши одноэтажных прямоугольных зданий, характерное отсутствие окон, традиционно узкие двери, кое-где занавешенные плотными тканями — все было до боли знакомо. Типичные постройки трех-четырехтысячелетней давности.

На почтенный возраст города намекала осыпавшаяся цветная штукатурка, местами еще сохранившая остатки ярких рисунков. Ашшшсешшш явно проигрывал в чистоте своим американским близнецам, особенно когда первое впечатление уступило место детальному разглядыванию. Тут и там торчали пучки травы, пробивавщиеся между камней. Десятки лиан сплошным пологом тянулись между домами, полностью перегораживая часть боковых улиц.

В целом — город как город, неухоженный и очень, даже слишком пустынный. Хотя на необитаемый не похож: откуда бы в дверях взялись занавеси? Странно, что не ощущалось никакой магии, но ритуальное колдовство не всегда бросалось в глаза. Может, какой-то секрет? Может, Персиваль узнает, в чем загадка того заброшенного боливийского храма?

Из действительно необычного вдали, окруженная странной дымкой, виднелась гигантская ступенчатая пирамида, напомнившая Персивалю о магических храмах Южной Америки. Интересно, тоже храм?

Вот Якоб попал в свою стихию: он глазел по сторонам с упоением человека, впервые оказавшегося за границей, и наверняка жалел, что от покупки фотоаппарата его все же отговорили. Ньют вел себя скромнее и смотрел в основном вперед, на пирамиду. Если Персиваль был прав, она располагалась точно в центре, а значит, город для Африки не такой уж большой: на двести-триста домов. В Каире один только центральный магический район населяло около пятисот семей.

Но кто здесь жил? Ни одной души не попадалось навстречу, пока их компания неторопливо двигалась по неестественно тихой улице. Однако Персиваль крепко сомневался, что рунеспуры питали слабость к занавескам. Это — признак человеческого присутствия. И колыхалось что-то такое на грани восприятия — ненавязчивое, ускользающее присутствие.

— Персиваль, смотри, смотри! Тут есть люди? Ты спросишь? И я думал, город под землей?

В одном из окон действительно мелькнул человеческий силуэт, подтверждая догадку. Персиваль немедленно передал все вопросы рунеспуру.

— Дасссс, это чшшшшеловек. — Рунеспур не удостоил окно лишним взглядом. Он целеустремленно вел их к пирамиде. — Нашшшше племя. Исссстинный Ашшшшсешшшш под зссссемлей. Мы направляемсссссся туда, дассссс. Ссссскоро.

Якоба такой краткий ответ не удовлетворил, но надоедать рунеспуру он поостерегся. Свои предположения он предпочел изливать на Ньюта с Персивалем: и о местных жителях, и об архитектуре, и о состоянии построек. Персивалю на миг показалось, что они снова в Аккре, и все хорошо, и еще не было между ними с Ньютом стены жестокого холода, и не маячил грозной тенью Гриндельвальд.

Но прошлого было не вернуть, только забыть, — а от этих воспоминаний Персиваль бы ни за что не отказался. Врагов надо знать, как бы больно ни было.

Как бы ни любил.

Город рунеспуров, некогда интриговавший воображение, словно поблек, потерял всю притягательность. Персиваль равнодушно отмечал, что они никуда не сворачивали — так и шли по главной улице. Чем ближе к пирамиде, тем большую площадь занимали дома. Они росли только вширь. Выше одного этажа поднималась лишь пирамида.

Все отчетливее виднелся на ее усеченной вершине обточенный временем гребень магического храма.

— Мы поднимемся наверх? — возбужденно спросил Якоб, когда стало очевидно, что сворачивать рунеспур точно не планирует. Этот вопрос Персиваль перевел.

— Нетсссс. Входссс у оссссснования.

Еще одно шипящее «Откройся» обеспечило им путь в глубинные залы пирамиды. Из коридоров несло затхлостью, но не той, что можно встретить в заброшенных домах, а скорее могильной, смутно знакомой. Персивалю доводилось вскрывать захоронения, он сразу узнал запах. И почему-то возникло ощущение, словно за углом вот-вот мелькнет истлевший черный балахон, а из-за поворота покажутся серые руки с гниющими струпьями.

Внутри было пусто, светло и чисто — совсем не похоже на склеп или мрачные коридоры Азкабана. Здесь куда тщательнее следили за убранством, чем на улицах: фрески бережно поддерживали заклинаниями, и люди со змеями на них двигались, как на любом магическом портрете; пол сиял безукоризненной полировкой, а выдолбленные узоры на нем — первозданной четкостью.

— Персиваль, мне здесь не нравится, — очень тихо сказал Якоб. Он отстал от Ньюта и прибился Персивалю. Детский восторг уступил сосредоточенности солдата перед боем. То и дело Якоб поправлял ружье, хотя большую часть пути о нем и не вспоминал.

— Ты боишься закрытых пространств?

— Я не страдаю клаустрофобией, — серьезно возразил Якоб и поежился. — Но у меня по спине бегут мурашки размером с доброго ежа.

Персиваль хотел было отмахнуться, однако паранойя не дремала. Вдруг он чего-то не заметил или не учел? Он по сути на незнакомой территории, откуда он знает, как отнесутся к гостям другие рунеспуры? Якоб был прав, успокаиваться было рано.

— Я буду смотреть в оба, — пообещал Персиваль, коротко сжав плечо Якоба. — Не отходи от нас с Ньютом, и все будет в порядке.

— Ну ладно. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Персиваль ободряюще улыбнулся, но все же задумался. Если принять на веру, что Якоба действительно не смущали низкие потолки и отсутствие окон, его должно было насторожить что-то другое. Что?

Пока Персиваль не находил ни малейшего повода для страха.

— И еще… Я, может, не в свое дело лезу, но… Вы с Ньютом поссорились?

— Нет, — отрезал Персиваль, не вдаваясь в подробности. Высказался бы жестче, но сделал скидку на состояние Якоба и промолчал.

А может, нормально все было, и Якоб лишь нашел удобный предлог, чтобы безнаказанно задать вопрос, который в другой ситуации заработал бы ему отповедь?

Вполне возможно. Якоб был кем угодно, но не дураком.

Коридоры вились вокруг них, и пол, раньше казавшийся ровным, приобрел отчетливый уклон вниз. Положи шарик — покатится. С погружением в недра пирамиды мир вокруг менялся. Стены больше не казались выложенными из отдельных камней — нет, это был монолит, светящийся магией и теплом. Фрески кончились. Вокруг царили, путая взгляд, сплошные завитки, изрезавшие камень. Они мешали ориентироваться, и в какой-то момент Персиваль понял, что считать дальше повороты на развилках бесполезно.

А еще Персиваль начинал чувствовать подспудное давление. Они приближались к гнезду стихийных легилиментов, и щупальца чужих мыслей тянулись к новым разумам. Персиваль немного укрепил щиты, но не слишком усердно. Для вида, который общался в основном мыслями, жесткие ментальные щиты наверняка покажутся оскорбительными.

Чем глубже они уходили, тем выше поднимались своды, тем шире расступались стены, пока рунеспур не вывел их на огромную подземную площадь. На противоположном конце ждали фигурные врата в виде искусно выплавленной в камне распахнутой змеиной пасти. Вокруг выдающихся нижних клыков обвивались, непрерывно скользя, два антрацитово-черных рунеспура. В каждом было около тридцати футов. За ртутно-плавными движениями их мерцающих тел было очень сложно уследить.

— Приветсссствую сссстражшшшшшей. Я вернулсссссся с госсссстями. Хэшшшшшлинг, стражшшшшш.

Якоба рунеспур представлять не стал. Может, в этом крылась причина его беспокойства, если оно было истинным? Чувствовал враждебность? Ну что ж, он не-маг, такого отношения можно было ожидать. Нужно будет еще раз обсудить, насколько удачна идея оставить его здесь.

— Приветссссствуем. — Рунеспуры-стражи замерли на своих постах, повернули головы, рассматривая пришельцев. Правые головы как одна уставились на Персиваля. — Легилиментсссссс.

— И змееуссссст, — гордо добавил «их» рунеспур прежде, чем Персиваль успел сам поздороваться.

— Воссссссторг, — отреагировали стражи. — Вы можшшшшете пройти.

Персиваль на всякий случай приобнял Якоба за плечи, чтобы не вышло, как со стеной наверху. Оба рунеспура проводили их немигающими взглядами и возобновили скольжение.

Вот этот Ашшшшсешшшш — истинный, как называл его рунеспур, — и впрямь поражал воображение.

Врата словно открылись в древнюю легенду.

Рунеспуры струились по изукрашенным полу, стенам, потолку, словно земное притяжение было над ними не властно. Завитки в резных узорах двигались, и Персиваль вдруг опознал крошечных вырезанных в камне змей.

Интересно, это эквиваленты магических портретов у людей? Или что-то иное? Охранные чары, к примеру?

Высокие своды Ашшшшсешшшша подпирали монументальные колонны. Похожие Персиваль с Ньютом видели в Аравии, у входа на тайные тропы, которые сторожила великолепная Сфинкс. Здесь, если присмотреться, воздух между колоннами дрожал так же, как у портала на тропы Шаиб-эль-Банат. Рунеспуры ныряли и выныривали, казалось, из чистого воздуха.

— Якоб, между колоннами без нас не суйся. И от меня лучше не отходи, — негромко попросил Ньют. Его голос прозвучал отдаленно. Хоть болтуном Ньют не был никогда, Персиваль с удивлением осознал, что вздрогнул от звука. Сколько Ньют молчал?

До этого шедший в ногу с Персивалем, Якоб нерешительно замер. Его взгляд заметался, как у собаки, которую поманили вкусностями с двух сторон. Сомнения разрешил рунеспур. Если бы он был человеком, Персивалю бы казалось, что он бы морщился.

— Сссссскажи ему, пусссссть идет ссссссс хэшшшшшлингом. Мы ссссс тобой посссссетим великую цсссссарицсссссу.

— Великую царицу? — недоверчиво переспросил Персиваль. — А как же Ньют и Якоб? Мы оставим их одних?

— Их проводятссссс. Сссссмотри.

Действительно, к их замершей посреди улицы компании величественно приблизился мощный золотой рунеспур. Размерами он уступал их знакомому, но Персиваль интуитивно оценил его как воина, возможно, более опасного из двоих змеев.

— Ссссскажшшшши хэшшшшлингу, пусссссть идет ссссс ним.

— Ньют, иди с этим рунеспуром. Тебя проводят.

— Хорошо.

— А куда? — поинтересовался Якоб, но рунеспуры его проигнорировали, и Персиваль не стал переводить, чтобы не задерживаться. Если его хотели представить царице, лучше побыстрее разделаться со всеми формальностями и потом уже спокойно гулять, заводить знакомства и задавать вопросы тем, кто согласится на них ответить.

— Встретимся позже, — попрощался он со спутниками и свернул за рунеспуром в один из коридоров.

Ашшшшсешшшш дышал магией. Ее источали стены, она вихрилась между испещренными резьбой колоннами. Не все оказались порталами — многие просто украшали входы в бесчисленные тоннели.

Город не был городом в человеческом понимании. Ни одного здания, ни одного дома, лишь залы и соединяющие их переходы. Персиваль ловил шальные мысли, и в них он видел укромные тупики, где рунеспуры сворачивались гигантскими запутанными клубками. Где-то самки — женщины — ревностно охраняли кладки, и их яростные мысли резали общий шепот толпы. Из глубин неслись отголоски философского спора о природе разума. И отовсюду накатывали волны простых, обывательских мыслей.

«Добычшшшшша».

— Стражшшшшшш? Ты слушшшшшаешшшшшь город?

— Да. — Персиваль позволил себе улыбку. — В своей сути он очень похож на человеческий.

— Не ссссссогласссссен.

— Сколько человеческих городов вам доводилось видеть изнутри? Я сомневаюсь, что Ньют устраивал вам экскурсии, почтенный змей.

— Чшшушшшь. То, чшшшто я путешшшшесссствую в чшшшшемодане, ничшшшшшего не зссссначшшшшит. Я могу чшшшшитать мысссли ссссскозссссь проссссстрансссссство.

— В смысле — сквозь наложенные на чемодан пространственные чары?

— Дассссс. Это сссссложшшшшно. Но я могусссс.

Вот это новость. Ньют упоминал, что рунеспур — сильный легилимент, но настолько? Благодаря обширной практике в политических играх Персиваль обходился без заклинаний и зрительного контакта, из-за чего небезосновательно считался мастером. Но смог бы он прочесть мысли Ньюта, если бы тот был в чемодане, а Персиваль снаружи?

Даже с заклинанием не смог бы.

Якоб упоминал мурашки размером с ежей? Персивалю казалось, что его нынешние больше напоминали слонов.

— Не ссссстоит боятьсссся. Мы ужшшшше зсссдесссь.

Все время, что Персиваль разговаривал с рунеспуром, ему в голову даже отдаленно не приходила мысль, что собеседник может слушать не только слова.

Последний коридор вывел их в огромный сводчатый зал, больше напоминавший пещеру. Вдоль стен кишели рунеспуры, и их огромные клубки черной и рыжей чешуи казались украшениями интерьера, а темнокожие обнаженные люди среди них — длинноволосыми эбеновыми статуэтками. Здесь магический свет играл на острых гранях необработанных камней, а змеи-завитки сбегались в огромный, источавший жар круг на полу.

В центре круга, блистая зеленым золотом, вилась кольцами самка рунеспура.

— Цссссссарицссссса.

— Ашара, мой верный визирь.

Металлический голос принадлежал царице, но говорила не она. Завороженный, Персиваль едва оторвал от нее взгляд — и отшатнулся.

Он, видавший виды аврор.

Справа от трехглавой змеи покачивался трехглавый человек… нет, не человек. Люди. Трое, темнокожие и большеглазые, которых неведомая магия сплавила в жуткое подобие рунеспура — словно их сплющили вместе, начали скручивать в единую нить, и ноги, туловища, руки слились в единое обезображенное тело. Лишь головы остались нетронуты. В ярком, таком теплом свете от каменных стен Персиваль видел месиво конечностей, перетекавших друг в друга, и видел пустые, ничего не выражающие лица. Шесть желтых глаз светились ярче камней.

Говорила правая голова этого… отвращения.

Подобный эффект могла дать только очень темная, очень злая магия. Магия, которой не место в мире, магия, чьих адептов Персиваль без малейших угрызений совести приговаривал к смерти, когда ловил. Он больше не был аврором, но он оставался человеком, и принципы были сильнее доверия.

— Occlumens, — сказал Персиваль, рывком оборачивая вокруг своего разума всю доступную силу и все воспоминания-щиты, которые сумел вызвать из глубин памяти, куда загнало их чужое присутствие в его сознании.

Ему послышался грохот железа — верный признак слишком резко выставленных ментальных щитов. Заныли виски.

Зашипели рунеспуры вокруг.

— Не стоит. — В металлический голос добавились вкрадчивые, почти сочувственные интонации. Отвращение не мигало. Царица рунеспуров плавно качнулась из стороны в сторону, как гипнотизирующая факира змея, и отвращение качнулось с ней в такт. — Мы не хотим причинять никому вред.

Персиваль больше не верил ни единому слову.

Сквозь щиты он видел, как полузрячий — сквозь линзы очков.

Он, мастер-легилимент, на которого в последние дни — и не только! — влияли. И в первую очередь — на его отношения с Ньютом. С омегой, которого он любил, а двумя часами раньше записал во враги.

Мерлин, какой же он идиот!

Персиваль даже догадывался, как все произошло, находил в памяти знания и идеи, которые никак не могли принадлежать ему. Но сейчас не время было разделять мысли на свои и чужие.

— Где мои друзья? — не повышая голоса, осведомился Персиваль.

Только бы были живы.

Только бы им не пришлось расплачиваться за его глупость.

— Ты поступил мудро, приведя его пару, мой верный визирь. — Царица рассматривала Персиваля как вещь, любопытный и ценный дар. Отвечать она не спешила, хотя продолжала говорить голосами того, что Персиваль не мог назвать иначе как отвращением. — Сильный легилимент. Змееуст, если я права.

— Дассс. Ссссспассссибо.

— Где они, царица.

На этот раз Персиваль чуть-чуть отпустил свою магию. С самого осознания беды она бешено билась в клетке самоконтроля, оттягивая на себя часть концентрации с ментальной защиты. Камень брызнул крошкой из-под его ног.

Внимания он добился, ответа — нет. Царица изучала его молча. Их окружало шуршание змеиных тел — десятков, если не сотен, — и Персиваль отлично понимал, что преимущество не на его стороне. Смешно выглядит, должно быть, как он требует ответов там, где уместно молить о пощаде.

Но угрожать, демонстрируя всю свою силу, он пока не хотел. Проглотил ярость и ровно, как за столом переговоров, сказал:

— Вы привели меня сюда хитростью, а не силой. Вы позаботились о том, чтобы взять заложников. Значит, я зачем-то вам нужен, и нужно мое содействие. Я признаю, что этот раунд за вами. Но пока я не буду уверен, что мои друзья живы и целы, я пальцем не пошевелю и буду сопротивляться всему, что вы попробуете сделать.

— Ты не глуп, — заключила царица и повела левой головой.

Один из клубов рунеспуров, кишевших у стены, распался. Змеи хлынули во все стороны, обнажив двух человек, спутанных магическими цепями по рукам и ногам. Бледный Якоб вытаращился на трехглавое отвращение, а вот Ньют — Ньют сразу нашел глазами Персиваля.

Без всякого чтения мыслей было очевидно, что до сих пор влияли на них обоих. Однако, видимо, больше не считали нужным, потому что глаза Ньюта мерцали совсем не недоверием к Персивалю, а осознанием и страхом.

Вот только понял ли Ньют, что именно происходило? Персиваль не мог сказать, что понимает хоть десятую долю, но Ньют-то знал рунеспуров гораздо лучше.

Если бы только ему не заткнули рот, возможно, он мог бы что-то подсказать. Но рассчитывать сейчас Персиваль мог только на себя — и на Пикетта.

Зеленая макушка мелькнула за ухом Ньюта, когда он чуть-чуть, намеренно, склонил голову к плечу вопросительным жестом. Рискованно, но Персивалю напоминали, что магические путы не сдержат Ньюта надолго.

На незаметное освобождение двух человек требовалось время, а еще Персиваль хотел, чтобы Ньют кое-что услышал как можно скорее, даже если то же самое услышит Якоб. Заодно, хотя заложникам больше не уделяли особого внимания, Персиваль предпочел на всякий случай отвлечь внимание рунеспуров на себя.

— Позвольте, я расскажу, как все случилось. Ашара, — Персиваль неглубоко, иронически поклонился «их» рунеспуру, оставшемуся в стороне, — поправит, если где-то я неправ.

— Ты хочешь быть уверен в своем знании. Похвально.

Комплименты, сказанные металлическим голосом, совсем не льстили.

— Все началось в Аравии, когда Ашара узнал, что я змееуст. Для вас это почему-то важно. — Персиваль помолчал, ожидая опровержения или объяснений. Ни того, ни другого не последовало, и он продолжил: — После Шаиб-эль-Банат я собирался надолго вернуться в цивилизованный мир. Я городской человек. В пустыню я отправился ради конкретной цели — найти нечто уникальное, — а не из любви к путешествиям по диким местам. Мне никогда не пришло бы в голову ехать в Ашшшшсешшшш, да еще почти сразу после Аравии. Эту идею подбросил и закрепил в моих мыслях Ашара.

Персиваля никто не перебивал, и он продолжил говорить, заодно раскладывая по полочкам то, что творилось вокруг него последнее время:

— Думаю, у одержимости Ньюта идеей, что здесь нужно спрятать Якоба, корни те же. Вам нужна была страховка для меня. Нужно было, чтобы Ньют непременно отправился со мной. Якоб просто удачно подвернулся — до него Ньют просто умеренно хотел здесь побывать.

Его внимательно слушали.

— Но, стремясь заманить нас сюда, Ашара всеми силами разводил нас с Ньютом в стороны. Ему нужно было, чтобы, войдя в Ашшшшсешшшш, мы без раздумий согласились разделиться, не так ли? Ведь захватить Ньюта у меня на глазах, как бы я на него ни злился, я бы не дал. Вплоть до собственной смерти.

Здесь можно было вновь обернуться к Ньюту, не вызывая подозрений. Персиваль посмотрел; Ньют едва заметно качнул головой. Пока нет, продолжай.

— Все наши ссоры и недопонимания — результат влияния Ашары. — Персиваль послушался. — Ньюту пришло в голову сравнить меня с подонком из его прошлого. Я поставил его в неловкое положение своей навязчивостью, чего в здравом рассудке никогда бы не сделал. Более того, я начал подозревать его в недостойных замыслах. Стал видеть врага. Все сомнения, которые у меня возникали, Ашара отслеживал и немедленно сглаживал. Я ничего не заметил. Тонкая работа. Рядом с вами я не могу называть себя мастером-легилиментом, почтенный змей.

— Ссссс тобой было непросссссто. — А вот Ашара даже от врага принял комплимент с удовольствием, сладко смежив веки. — Осссссобенно ссссквозсссь два проссссстранссссственных зссссаклинания. Но я сссссправилссся.

Он заслуженно гордился собой, а Персиваль вспоминал, что в его библиотеке ему всякий раз становилось легче. Но к тому моменту, как он это заметил, он слишком подпал под влияние рунеспура, чтобы связать факты в единую картину.

— Да, — признал Персиваль. — Вы справились. Вы привели меня сюда, у вас есть гарантии моего послушания. Ваша очередь говорить, царица. Зачем я вам? Зачем столько усилий?

— Мне нужен наследник. — Отвращение вперилось в Персиваля глазницами, и только сейчас он заметил, что свет не зря показался ему слишком ярким. На место глаз вживили магические камни.

— Я человек.

Персиваль знал, что услышанное ему не понравится, что ничего хорошего рунеспуры для него не приготовили, однако от требований царицы тело будто на миг покрыла толстая ледяная корка, мешающая двигаться и дышать.

— Ты переродишься в моем потомке. Ты очень разумен. Ты станешь украшением и силой моего наследника. Я проглочу тебя. Не сопротивляйся. Когда процесс завершится, ты вылупишься из яйца. Ты будешь помнить свое прошлое. Может быть. Ты змееуст, тебе будет легко. Твои части уже ждут тебя в моем чреве. Проведи их сквозь рождение. Твои люди останутся здесь, пока процесс не завершится. Им не причинят вреда.

Если Персиваль правильно понял, его собирались переварить и переплавить в рунеспура. Вот зачем были все эти задачи в джунглях и долгие беседы о теории магии в путешествии по Аравии — Ашара оценивал интеллект своего будущего правителя. Он как гончая вышел на след подходящего человека, убедился в правильности выбора и притащил добычу хозяйке.

И что значит — «твои части»?

— Ты уже поглотила двоих человек, — догадался Персиваль. — Из троих выйдет один рунеспур, так? По одному на каждую голову?

— Ты очень разумен, — повторила она одобрительно. — Твое место справа.

Правая голова — скептик, аналитик, память рунеспура. И если он действительно станет змеем, помня о человеческой жизни…

Когда-то Персиваль недоумевал, как разумное существо может отказаться от части своей личности. Как могут рунеспуры добровольно отгрызать правую из своих голов, зная, что с ее потерей потеряют не только большую часть магической силы, но и рассудок. Теперь же Персиваль понимал. И был уверен — если не получится сбежать, то он изберет именно этот путь.

Сквозь потрясение, ужас, решимость Персиваля пробилось вдруг что-то новое, внешнее, не его и не рунеспуров. Он вдохнул поглубже — и рывком повернулся к Ньюту.

Мед и луговые травы, и нагретый солнцем песок. Запах струйками тек в затхлом воздухе Ашшшшсешшшша, и если рунеспуры заметили, то не поняли или не придали значения, а Персиваля — резко швырнуло в боевое безумие.

Рядом был омега — омега, которым Персиваль желал обладать. И у него началась течка.

— Вытащи нас отсюда! — крикнул освободившийся Ньют, схватив за рукав Якоба и в отчаянном броске стремясь оказаться как можно ближе к Персивалю. — Персиваль, вытащи нас!

Алая пелена заволокла зрение, и все дальнейшее Персиваль помнил отрывками, яркими смазанными кадрами.

…Он воздевает руки и без палочки рушит потолок прямо на царицу. Ее размазывает под магическими камнями; щиты не помогают. Отвращение воет и распадается на три искореженных тела. Одно добивает камнепадом, двоих избавляет от мучений Персиваль.

…В ментальном поле — какофония паники, крики и стоны рунеспуров, они пробивают его окклюменцию, но тщетно. Разум Персиваля больше не подконтролен ничему, кроме единственного инстинкта — защитить своего омегу.

…У Ньюта забрали чемодан и палочку, у Якоба — только чемодан, оставив ему ружье. Недооценили оружие не-магов, если вообще поняли, что это. «Стреляй в правые головы!» — кричит Ньют. Персиваль отдает ему свою палочку — сам он справляется и так.

…Из Якоба отличный снайпер.

…Рунеспуры и люди их племени швыряют в щиты заклинания и собственные тела, пытаясь пробиться к Персивалю или Ньюту. Тех, у которых получается, прямо в воздухе сбивает молниями Ньют. Персиваль отмечает новое для себя заклинание и свирепую гордость за своего омегу.

…Палочка Персиваля слушает Ньюта как его собственная.

…Ашара колдует, и колдует успешно. Левое плечо Персиваля начинает осыпаться прахом, поймав удар гнилого магического копья. Боль пробивается сквозь гормональную пелену, но Ньют зовет его по имени, и адреналин снова бьет в голову, перекрывая агонию неистовством.

…Патроны кончаются быстро, их основной запас был в чемодане, а не в патронташе. Одним из последних зарядов Якоб попадает в раззявленную пасть Ашары. Голова центральная, но лучше всех колдует именно она, а раздробленное небо ставит крест на заклинаниях, хотя бы на время.

…Они пробиваются сквозь сплошной ковер из рунеспуров всех возможных размеров и куда-то бегут. Ведет Якоб.

…Ньют слабеет с каждым шагом, но держится, пока они не находят чемоданы. Его палочку не находят, и искать времени нет.

…”Пожалуйста, Персиваль», — шепчет Ньют сорванным голосом. Его омега просит о защите, и у Персиваля, без того превзошедшего все свои возможности, открываются дополнительные резервы. Но разум и память отключаются начисто, и больше Персиваль ничего не помнит.

Все случилось за считанные минуты, как потом оценил Персиваль. Не больше семи, но скорее четыре. Очень быстро, хаотично и с результатом, который оставлял желать много лучшего.

Он так и не очнулся до конца, и концентрироваться на чем-то одном не выходило. Но безумие берсерка — альфы, которого гнало вперед желание защитить омегу, — все же в какой-то момент выдохлось вместе с последними крупицами сил. Вернувшемуся разуму Персиваль, впрочем, не обрадовался.

Плечо болело адски. Ньют водил над ним палочкой, что-то шепча, а поодаль Якоб трясущимися руками смешивал что-то околомагическое. Похоже, его запоздало настиг шок. Персиваль отметил это лишь потому, что отчаянно цеплялся за что угодно, только бы не выть от боли.

— Я не знаю, что это такое. — У Ньюта дрожали губы и кончики пальцев. — Персиваль, я не знаю, могу ли помочь.

К свежему запаху меда, луговых трав и нагретого песка добавились пресные нотки отчаяния. Если бы у Персиваля еще оставались какие-то силы, его бы снова накрыло боевым безумием альфы — инстинкт защитить взял бы верх над разумом. Но пока можно было этого не опасаться — Персиваль был выжат досуха. Он только что выдержал жестокий бой, и он был ранен — серьезно.

Потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы сначала сесть, а затем посмотреть на рану. Кто-то — Ньют? — разорвал на Персивале рубашку и срезал лямки чемодана. Было отчетливо видно, что верхняя часть левого плеча почти до самой ключицы исчезла. Плоть продолжала тлеть на глазах, сыпаться на пол невесомыми серыми хлопьями — медленно, неотвратимо. Еще немного — и он потеряет руку. Двигать ей Персиваль уже не мог.

— Змеиная магия, — вытолкнул он из перекрытого спазмом горла. — Надеюсь, в Аккре хороший госпиталь.

— Туда еще надо попасть, — резонно заметил Якоб и помахал Ньюту, не рискуя приближаться: — Кажется, готово, забирай!

Ньют призвал из его рук стакан с чем-то мутным и вручил Персивалю. Вроде бы не зелье, но на вкус и эффектом оно здорово напомнило укрепляющее. По крайней мере, дышать стало легче, а в голове начало проясняться.

— Дайте мне пару минут и любую ненужную неволшебную вещь, — допив, сказал Персиваль и протянул руку за палочкой. — Я сделаю портал. Но надо заранее договориться, что скажем в Совете Ганы. Якоба при них лучше не упоминать, особенно при верховном шамане.

— Я думал, сюда и отсюда только пешком? Барьеры вроде бы? — вставил Якоб.

— От аппарации, не от порталов. — Ньют вернул Персивалю его палочку и осторожно взял за поврежденную руку. — Я наложил обезболивающее. Работает?

— Кое-как, — нехотя признался Персиваль. — Ничего. Бывало и хуже.

Он принялся рассматривать окружение, чтобы оценить, сколько у них времени. Низкие потолки, узоры на стенах, закрытый сплошным искрящимся щитом проход — всего один. Они зашли в тупик и, не умей Персиваль делать порталы, сидели бы сейчас в крепком дерьме.

За щитом бесновались рунеспуры. Персиваль краем сознания слышал яростные мысли и отголоски заклинаний, пытавшихся пробить защиту. Но барьер был такой мощный, какой Персиваль при всем старании не сумел бы возвести, будучи в сознании.

Благодарить за это стоило Ньюта.

С самого начала он очень грамотно пользовался своей течкой и гормональными всплесками Персиваля, говорил исключительно нужные, правильные, точно подобранные и взвешенные слова. Он отлично знал, как обращаться с альфой, как заставить его сделать невозможное, и благодаря этому они все еще были живы.

— Ньют.

— Да?

— Хорошая работа.

Он сразу понял, что имелось в виду. Испытующе посмотрел на Персиваля, видимо, пытаясь отыскать следы неискренности, а потом медленно наклонил голову, принимая заслуженную похвалу.

Персиваля окатило волной теплого, вкусного запаха луговых трав с медом, и если бы не рана, поставившая его на волосок от потери руки, а то и жизни, он бы не сдержался. Здесь не было врагов, чтобы выплеснуть безумие альфы. Был только омега, которого хотелось брать, которому хотелось доставить удовольствие и…

— Я думал, ты разозлишься. — Ньют понимающе и очень проницательно рассматривал Персиваля. Строго говоря, он действительно использовал свою физиологию, чтобы взять Персиваля под контроль. Другой альфа, придя в чувства, мог и убить за такое. Это альфы контролировали омег, даже самые лояльные. Омегам такое безнаказанно позволяли только их пары, и то не все.

— Разозлюсь? Ньют, я восхищен. И ты спас нас всех. — Персиваль не стал заострять внимание на том, что течка у Ньюта началась, скорее всего, от страха. Заложенный природой механизм для попавшего в опасность омеги — попытаться исключить агрессию в свою сторону у окружающих альф либо заставить их защитить от внешней опасности. Ньют очень умело и кстати им воспользовался. Персиваль не преувеличивал и не лукавил, одобряя его действия. Однако не мог не предупредить: — Но ты рискуешь. Я не уверен, что сдержусь, даже сейчас. — Персиваль кивнул на свое плечо. — Что, если бы я сорвался, пока не помнил себя?

Ньют хотел что-то возразить, но передумал. Сказал только:

— Я тебе доверяю, — вызвав ощущение, будто за скобками осталось гораздо больше.

— Зря. — И Персиваль тоже не стал расписывать, чем все могло бы кончиться. Что все еще имело шанс произойти.

— А это решать только мне. Все будет хорошо, Персиваль.

— Какой же ты упрямый.

— Я часто это слышу.

Персиваль только покачал головой, словно движением мог отогнать неуместные мысли. Под действием выпитого коктейля и обезболивающих заклинаний гормональный туман и острая боль наконец пришли в хрупкое равновесие. Момента лучше уже не будет.

— Якоб, нашел что-нибудь под портал? Вещь не пострадает, не волнуйся.

— Да что искать! Держи! — Якоб перекинул Ньюту один из ботинков, в которых ходил до Кумбо, а Ньют положил его перед Персивалем. — Подойдет?

— Вполне. Иди в чемодан Ньюта и не высовывайся, пока кто-то из нас не позовет. Это может занять несколько дней, пока не объяснимся с властями.

— Первыми корми химер! — спохватившись, добавил Ньют. — Я приду, когда освобожусь!

— У тебя там химеры? — Персиваль не понимал, как еще сохранил способность удивляться. — Несколько? Ньют.

— Они маленькие! Делай портал, Персиваль.

— Да-да, — усмехнулся Персиваль, высчитал примерные координаты и сказал, касаясь ботинка палочкой: — Portus. Но предупреждаю, нас может занести не на окраину города, а в залив. Точнее я сейчас не сделаю.

— Тогда отправляемся. Плавать я умею, если что.

— Один момент. — Персиваль махнул рукой к своему чемодану, призывая шкатулку из платана.

Они так и не нашли палочку Ньюта, но если нынешняя палочка Персиваля охотно его слушала, то прошлая тем более должна.

— Держи. — Персиваль извлек свою старую — теперь Гриндельвальда — палочку и передал ее Ньюту. — Двенадцать дюймов, эбен и волос вампуса. Попробуй.

Ньют выпустил несколько искр и с непроницаемым лицом сказал:

— Сойдет. Спасибо. Прячь шкатулку и отправляемся, Персиваль.

До сих пор Персивалю не приходилось испытывать такой горечи, когда он получал подтверждения своей правоты. Но предаваться унынию можно будет в безопасности — а пока были проблемы важнее. Возвращая шкатулку в свой чемодан, он начал:

— Надо согласовать наши объяснения…

Но Ньют и слышать ничего не хотел.

— Персиваль, я тебя сейчас сам убью и буду объясняться только перед Криденсом! Отправляемся! В Аккре я скажу, что я твой омега, и пусть ждут твоего выздоровления. Сам все объяснишь, как захочешь. — Сердитый Ньют одернул грязную рубашку, призвал все три чемодана и попытался скопом зацепить их за лямки. Не вышло. После секундного колебания Ньют решительно отставил чемодан Якоба и занес свободную руку над ботинком: — На счет три!

Они коснулись портала, и Персиваль потерял сознание в транспортном потоке. Последней его мыслью была надежда, что их все-таки вынесет не в море и что поврежденная рука, по ощущениям висевшая на волоске, не расстанется с телом окончательно.

А первой, когда он пришел в себя, — что кровати в ганском госпитале отвратительные. Да и не кровать это была — скорее, низкий лежак, в несколько слоев покрытый коврами. Постельное белье на ощупь тоже не отличалось шелковистостью, а от специфического больничного запаха — зелья и что-то еще, неуловимое, роднившее госпитали по всему миру, — хотелось сморщиться.

Зато рука оказалась на месте и не болела. И вообще ничего не болело, слава великому Мерлину. Персиваль немедленно бы сел, если бы не чужое присутствие, заполнявшее палату. Смутно знакомое — но точно не Ньюта, и открывать глаза Персиваль пока поостерегся. Сначала он хотел разобраться со своими мыслями и чужим влиянием на его разум.

Не подавая виду, что сознание к нему вернулось, Персиваль восстановил свои ментальные щиты и вызвал в памяти события последнего времени — начиная с перехода по Аравии. Встреча с Ньютом и Криденсом, знакомство с рунеспуром, неловкие разговоры вплоть до того самого, который привел к расставанию, и всезнающий взгляд великолепной Сфинкс, которая так загадочно советовала Персивалю не ступать на тропу. Тогда влияние на их разумы было очень поверхностным. Возможно, рунеспур еще не был уверен, что ему нужен именно Персиваль, и хотел, путешествуя с Ньютом, подобрать кого-то лучше, но не нашел? Теперь не спросить.

Тогда же подсознание Персиваля начало бить тревогу, хотя сам он не понял. Из всех возможных действий его мысли сразу сосредоточились на первом же правдоподобном поводе для побега, что Персиваль и сделал, хотя никогда не был трусом. Без неосознанного стремления избавиться от чужого вмешательства в мысли Персиваль предпочел бы остаться и решить недоразумение с Ньютом сразу.

Снова подумалось о Сфинкс. Она не пустила Ньюта догнать и сказала, что так будет лучше, а Персиваль решил, что причину она видела в их ссоре. Но, похоже, на самом деле Сфинкс, будучи отменным легилиментом, заметила вмешательство рунеспура и попыталась оградить Персиваля от его влияния — так, как подсказала ее нечеловеческая логика. Насколько все было бы проще, если бы она просто объяснила!

Итак, в Аравии Ашара подсадил в мысли Персиваля идею о путешествии в Ашшшшсешшшш. Не мог ли он проделать то же самое с чувствами?

Но нет. Он активно противодействовал всем мыслям о Ньюте как об омеге, а информацию о влюбленности Персиваля выдал Ньюту скорее как способ припугнуть и заставить Ньюта держаться подальше. Туда же можно было смело отнести все их недоразумения на почве различий первичного пола. Ашара тщательно их культивировал. Ему и дружбы с благодарностью вполне хватило бы, чтобы контролировать Персиваля; любовь, наоборот, мешала планам. Персиваля с Ньютом пришлось активно ссорить: иначе Персиваль ни за что не отпустил бы Ньюта от себя на незнакомой территории змеиного города.

Чувства были реальны.

Любовь к Ньюту была неудобной, неправильной, сильно осложняла жизни им обоим и особенно Персивалю, но он был неимоверно рад, что она оказалась истинной.

С этим он разобрался и принялся перебирать мысли дальше. Не хватало воспоминаний, ждавших своего часа в запечатанном фиале рядом со списком возможных союзников, а в остальном картина складывалась прекрасно, и Персиваль еще долго будет корить себя за идиотизм.

Аравию он помнил не так подробно, как хотелось бы, но и влияние рунеспура там было не сильным. А вот с разговора в поезде Персиваль уже мог определить точный момент, когда Ашара начал активно вмешиваться в его мысли.

Ньют упомянул, что Ашара — сильный легилимент. Услышав такую информацию о любом маге или существе, Персиваль немедленно укрепил бы ментальные щиты в его присутствии. Но вместо этого он внезапно попросил Ньюта дать ему шанс как альфе. Еще тогда думалось, что его будто за язык кто-то тянул, а ведь действительно — тянул. Огорошенный собственной прямотой, уже подпавший под влияние Персиваль совершенно забыл про защиту, и дальше все развивалось закономерно.

Тогда же Персиваль впервые взглянул на Ньюта не как на омегу, но как на потенциального противника.

И позднее, в Кумбо. В один день признаваться Ньюту в любви, а на следующий открыто, демонстративно заглядываться на других людей? В здравом уме Персиваль даже после отказа не позволил бы себе такого.

Или вот. Он еще до джунглей задумывался, а не наведенная ли его любовь к Ньюту. Но наведенным было недоверие к нему. Подсознание подбрасывало намеки, а Персиваль их успешно игнорировал под чутким контролем рунеспура. И сам же пригласил его выбраться из чемодана, облегчив задачу. Не заподозрил ничего даже тогда, когда рунеспур проявил агрессию к Якобу.

Сейчас, с холодной головой, сложно было не заметить — подсознание истошно орало о вмешательстве формулировками вроде «Все его проклятая мнительность, в последнее время отравлявшая каждую мысль». Персиваль, каким он был в МАКУСА, мигом почуял бы неладное и вычленил в своем разуме чужие поползновения. Но, налегая после плена на боевую магию, он куда меньше занимался легилименцией и окклюменцией, к тому же — слишком долго провел вдали от людей. А еще могла сказаться нехватка воспоминаний, слитых в Омут памяти, и просто разница ментальных практик рунеспуров и людей. Персиваль был мастером-легилиментом, но это не страховало его от потери практики или встречи с более сильным противником.

Не просто так он пластом лежал после беседы с Куини Голдштейн и чтения мыслей у Якоба. Любой навык требовал постоянного применения, чтобы оставаться острым. А Персиваль в последние годы уделял ментальной магии преступно мало времени и практически не общался с людьми, что вынудило бы практиковать окклюменцию.

Кажется, судьба Персиваля Грейвза — преуспевать лишь в чем-то одном.

Мерлин, да то, что они выбрались живыми из Ашшшшсешшшша, просто чудо. Не начнись у Ньюта течка…

Дерьмо. Как он мог забыть! Ньют в течке, и если с ним что-то случилось, потому что Персиваль лишился чувств как нервная омега, он себе не простит.

Он резко распахнул глаза и сел на лежанке.

В противовес Мунго, здесь глаза разбегались от обилия узоров и красок, а буйство потолочной росписи хотелось немедленно приглушить. Но Персивалю было не до корректировки интерьера.

На него внимательно, жестко смотрел человек, которого Персиваль не ожидал здесь увидеть, хотя по чести — должен был.

— Мистер Скамандер, — поздоровался он. Кажется, произносить эти слова в больнице после того, как выбрался из серьезной передряги, начинало входить у него в традицию.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Ни один мускул в лице Тесея Скамандера не дрогнул. Ни улыбки, ни злости, и абсолютно чистый ментальный фон. Увидев пробуждение Персиваля, позы Тесей не сменил — значит, сразу заметил момент, когда он пришел в себя, и лишь дожидался, пока Персиваль решит это показать.

Хорошо, что сразу после пробуждения Персиваль возвел ментальную защиту и лишь потом начал думать.

Как же не хватало сейчас воспоминаний, запертых в чемодане. Но придется справляться как есть.

Персиваль смерил Тесея Скамандера оценивающим взглядом. Безукоризненная прическа, умные серые глаза, аура альфы — может, чуть более сильная, чем несколько лет назад, но в целом — все как Персиваль помнил по работе в МАКУСА. Одет Тесей был в плотный шерстяной костюм-тройку глубокого кофейного цвета. Пиджак висел на спинке стула — несомненно, дань африканскому климату, хотя в больнице поддерживали комфортную температуру примерно восемнадцати градусов. Видимо, Тесей совсем недавно прибыл из Англии.

И вряд ли был доволен этим фактом.

— Как Ньют? — прокашлявшись, начал Персиваль. Если старший Скамандер сидит у него, значит, все в порядке, насколько вообще может быть, но нужно же с чего-то начать разговор.

— Заперт в изолированной палате на время течки. — Тесей откинулся на стуле, закинул ногу на ногу и переплел пальцы. — Представьте мое… удивление, — Тесей сделал весьма красноречивую паузу, — когда власти Ганы сообщили мне, что мой брат и его альфа, — а вот здесь в голосе Тесея прозвучало тщательно скрываемое отвращение, — обвиняются в незаконном создании портала, и не мог бы я прибыть как родственник, чтобы позаботиться о Ньюте во время течки, поскольку его альфа серьезно проклят.

— Он сейчас один?

— С ним Криденс. В данных обстоятельствах этого достаточно.

Персивалю пришлось экстренно прогнать в голове все свои выводы насчет Гриндельвальда и его возможных сторонников в окружении Ньюта. Второй раз получилось легче — хоть он и слил свои мысли в фиал, рассуждения прошли как по накатанной. И Тесей Скамандер все еще никак в них не вписывался. С какой стороны ни взгляни, не было у него мотивов присоединяться к аколитам. Или Персиваль чего-то не учитывал? Кое-что совсем не складывалось.

К примеру, Персивалю — и самому факту, что его назвали альфой Ньюта, — Тесей был не рад настолько, что не смог в полной мере сдержать эмоций. Почему? Если Персиваль правильно понимал, Ньют регулярно влипал в истории, часто опасные, и Тесей никак этому не препятствовал. То есть — вряд ли он злился на втягивание Ньюта в неприятности. Да и акцент в словах Тесея — тонкий, но отчетливый, — падал на течку, а не на то, что Ньют с подачи Персиваля в очередной раз угодил в переплет.

Возможно, Тесей знал, кто у Ньюта альфа, и не одобрял, что Персиваль влез в их отношения?

Но если Персиваль был прав насчет старшего Скамандера и его (отрицательного) мнения о Гриндельвальде — а что-то подсказывало ему, что он был прав, — то альфой Ньюта не мог быть ни сам Гриндельвальд, ни кто-то из его сторонников. Иначе у Тесея, наоборот, был бы повод радоваться, что у брата появился другой человек, способный увести его из опасных отношений.

И почему Тесей сидел с Персивалем, а не с Ньютом? Почему не пошел к брату как родственник, а предпочел впутать Криденса, хотя Ньют еще в Аравии упоминал, что разрешение на выезд для него обычно оформляется заранее и с массой проволочек?

Если принять за аксиому, что Тесей знал альфу Ньюта и покровительствовал их отношениям, почему он не привел его, когда узнал про все обстоятельства? Не говоря про все разнообразие волшебных маскировок, в Гане не пришлось бы сильно скрывать даже самого Гриндельвальда, если Персиваль все же ошибся насчет Тесея и его политических симпатий; а с истинным партнером пережить течку было бы гораздо легче и быстрее. Да любой альфа, услышав то, что услышал Тесей от официального представителя Ганы, бросил бы все дела и сорвался к своему омеге…

Тесей сорвался. И привел другого омегу, а не альфу. Не кого-то под личиной Криденса — уж слишком много мороки с такой маскировкой, проще было взять нейтральную личину. Криденс был настоящим — ведь Тесею нужен был омега, которому можно стопроцентно доверять. И которого — слава обскуру — не сумеют прочесть даже сильнейшие легилименты.

Сердце словно лопнуло в груди, окатив внутренности кипящей кровью, потому что вот так — так все складывалось.

Ньют, который почти не упоминал своего альфу не только Персивалю, но и вообще в его присутствии. Который откровенно отказывался о нем говорить.

Тесей, сидевший сейчас с ним, потому что если бы вошел в палату с Ньютом, то уже не вышел бы оттуда до конца течки — и любой неглупый человек бы их раскрыл.

И еще масса мелочей, на которые Персиваль никогда не обращал внимания, потому что последним, что могло прийти в голову ему и любому нормальному человеку, был тот факт, что альфа Ньюта — его же старший брат.

Альфа, который когда-то уже убил ради Ньюта и без колебаний сделает это снова, если решит, что Персиваль представляет угрозу. А если поймет, что Персиваль догадался… Персиваль — довольно сильный маг. Но ради своих омег альфы способны на многое. Сам Персиваль не далее как в Ашшшшсешшшше это доказал. А Тесей Скамандер и десять лет назад не был ни заурядным волшебником, ни дураком — кто знает, каков он, практикующий аврор, сейчас. Исход у их противостояния совсем не предрешен.

Персиваль когда-то думал, что для спокойной жизни ему хватит осознания, что у Ньюта все в порядке. Что ж, именно с этим придется смириться. Окажись он прав насчет Гриндельвальда, у него был бы шанс — убить подонка, получить Ньюта. Но если Ньют пошел на… инцест, если переступил через такое табу ради того, чтобы быть со своим альфой, если всеми силами его защищал — их связь была крепка настолько, что даже смерть ничего не изменит. А значит, шансов у Персиваля нет. Даже на дружбу, потому что Тесей Скамандер не допустит.

— Для постороннего альфы вас слишком интересует состояние моего брата, мистер Грейвз, — тихо, угрожающе сказал Тесей, поднимаясь. Он выдержал паузу, дав Персивалю додумать, и лишь тогда заговорил. Понял ли Тесей, к каким выводам Персиваль пришел?

Если понял — он попытается его убить. Не здесь, разумеется — Тесей не захочет быть пойманным. Но в будущем — непременно.

Персиваль не мог быть уверен, но для собственной же безопасности лучше считать, что Тесей Скамандер видел его насквозь.

— Я всего лишь беспокоюсь за Ньюта. Я хочу, чтобы у него все было хорошо. — И это было чистейшей правдой.

— Ньют — не ваша забота, мистер Грейвз. Запомните это. — Тесей аккуратно снял со стула свой пиджак и перекинул его через согнутую руку. — Я наслышан о вашем недавнем открытии — похоже, вы нашли себя в археологии, мистер Грейвз. Уверен, у вас впереди еще немало славных подвигов на этой ниве. В мире так много загадок — одного Востока хватит на целую жизнь.

Намек был ясен, как день за окнами госпиталя.

— Вопрос с авроратом Ганы почти улажен. Оплатите штраф за незаконный портал — и ничто не помешает вам отправиться немедленно. Удачи в ваших изысканиях, мистер Грейвз.

Тесей Скамандер вышел, вежливо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Все было кончено.


	4. 3. Интерлюдия 2. Куини

Куини Ковальски медленно шла по затянутой туманом улице вечерней Праги. Здесь было неспокойно, хотя и безопаснее, чем в Москве. Там волшебников выслеживали неприметные люди в штатском, и любой поворот за угол мог привести к смерти от безжалостного выстрела. В СССР даже такой сильный легилимент как она не рисковал соваться без крайней нужды. Здесь же, куда пока не дотягивалось влияние Советов, Куини могла гулять без опаски. Но — недолго.

Нужно вернуться до того, как Геллерт задастся вопросом, где же его любимая ученица.

На пустынной улице ее одинокая фигура не привлекала особенного внимания. Некому было провожать ее подозрительными взглядами: люди боялись лишний раз выглядывать из окон. Здесь каждый день ждали беды — и боялись ее наступления. Слабая власть Чехословакии прогибалась под гнетом немецкой политики, и страна медленно шла к развалу. А точнее, зло подумалось Куини, к дележу. Страны покрупнее уже алчно облизывались на жирные куски территории. Германия и вовсе практически открыто хозяйничала в Судетской области. Появление официальных документов, подкрепляющих ее право, было лишь делом времени, причем весьма близкого.

Об этом нужно будет доложить.

О чем Куини никогда не собиралась докладывать — так это о том, что уже месяц как сменила фамилию. И тем более — что сегодня впервые встретилась с супругом после их свадьбы.

Мимолетный взгляд сквозь толпу — и он даже не узнал ее в этот раз. Но почуял, как чуял неизменно, словно был таким же легилиментом. Высмотрел ее среди серой массы путешественников всех мастей, уставился взглядом, за которым стояло узнавание куда более глубинное, чем могла дать память. И не стал подходить — словно знал то, чего никак не мог помнить.

Куини была уверена, что не помнил. Она всякий раз сама стирала ему память. И, забирая совместные — счастливые — воспоминания, бережно сохраняла, чтобы когда-нибудь вернуть.

Ее предупреждали, что память — сложная материя, которая не терпит пустоты. Могло случиться, что дыра сама залатает себя ложными образами, и спустя годы правда не сумеет прижиться, а Якоб так никогда и не вспомнит ее, свою жену. Могло случиться и другое. Безумие. С каждым Obliviate Куини рисковала все сильнее. Скоро заклинания памяти станут для Якоба неоправданно опасными: выдерни слишком много блоков из спичечного замка памяти, и он рассыпется в хаосе.

Скоро им нельзя будет встречаться вовсе — потому что встреч без заклинаний памяти они себе позволить не могли.

Не имели права.

Поэтому Куини старалась надышаться тем, что было у них до сих пор. Каждую встречу она переживала как откровение, после каждой — отправлялась в тихое место, чтобы закрепить собственное воспоминание неспешной прогулкой или долгим бесцельным сидением за столиком летней кофейни. Даже после свадьбы, прошедшей по волоску от катастрофы, Куини выкроила три блаженных минуты, чтобы побродить по закоулкам ночных Афин, и лишь потом отправилась на доклад к Геллерту.

Ее заподозрили, но не сумели ничего доказать — как не сумели и найти Якоба, чтобы прижать ее шантажом. Персиваль Грейвз определенно знал толк в маскировке. С ним Якоб исчез бесследно. Куини пришлось пойти на крайние меры, чтобы снова выйти на его след и увидеть хотя бы мельком. Если бы не удалось — можно было бы испугаться, что он погиб.

Куини, в отличие от многих, знала наверняка, что Персиваль Грейвз никогда не был тем бездушным чудовищем, каким его представляли люди, имевшие с ним дело по работе или знавшие его по слухам. Хватало в нем и честности, и благородства. Но также Куини не обманывалась насчет его чувств — и, отдавая Якоба на его попечение, прекрасно понимала, что Ньют для Грейвза все равно будет ценнее. Встань выбор между жизнью Ньюта и Якоба — Грейвз без колебаний выбрал бы Ньюта, как сама Куини — наоборот.

Но в тот момент у нее не было выхода — остаться с Якобом означало верную смерть для обоих.

Однако все обернулось успехом. Якоб отныне считался погибшим в норах рунеспуров. Размолвка Ньюта с Грейвзом, хоть и косвенно, но убедительно это подтверждала, а сама Куини, получив известия, сделала вид, что тайно горюет. Ей поверили. И хотя прочие аколиты презрительно задирали носы, Геллерт расщедрился на сочувствие — в своей манере.

«Тебе повезло избавиться от своей единственной слабости», — сказал он отстраненно. — «Цени это. И сохрани воспоминания, чтобы не повторять прошлых ошибок».

Куини в ответ лишь молча кивнула, словно не осмеливалась лгать. О, она сохранит воспоминания.

И однажды — вернет их Якобу.

…по пустынной улице Праги шла одинокая белокурая женщина. И безмятежно улыбалась густому туману.


	5. 4. Глава 2

Из распахнутого окна доносилась вонь недавно выплеснутых на жаре помоев, а в дверь вот уже несколько секунд настойчиво стучали. Стоило только задремать впервые за последние дни!

Первую проблему можно было решить, взмахом руки закрыв створки, что Персиваль и проделал, но ради второй пришлось нехотя сползать с постели, потому что удивлять не-магов самостоятельно распахивающимися дверьми он не планировал.

— Я не заказывал сер…

Персиваль подавился словами, как мальчишка. За дверью обнаружился не кто-то назойливый из отельного персонала, успевшего набить оскомину своей услужливостью, а встрепанный, осунувшийся, серьезный Ньют.

С минуту они молча изучали друг друга. Ньют приехал с неизменным чемоданом, но одет был слишком тепло для тропической Индии — уже порозовел от жары в мятом сером джемпере и костюмных брюках в тон. Белый воротничок рубашки неопрятно топорщился и успел пропитаться потом. Лицо Ньюта непривлекательно блестело, а короткие прядки на висках потемнели от влаги.

Персиваль не знал омеги красивее.

— Впустишь? — тихо поинтересовался Ньют, и Персиваль молча посторонился.

В номере — ничего особенного, только широкая кровать, пара плетеных кресел у окна и письменный стол — Ньют повел себя как полноправный жилец: со сладострастным стоном выпутался из джемпера и повесил его на крюк у двери, рядом с давно поселившейся там походной курткой, пристроил свой чемодан возле чемодана Персиваля и обстоятельно уселся на постель.

— Тебя непросто было найти, знаешь ли. Я почувствовал себя детективом… а Тесей проспорил мне сто галеонов. Он тебя не нашел и решил, что я тоже не справлюсь.

Ньют говорил как ни в чем не бывало, но Персиваль устал от игр и вечных недопониманий с ним. Поблизости больше не было рунеспура, чтобы пустить их откровенный разговор под откос, и Персиваль, не поддержав шутливого тона, прямо спросил:

— Вы поссорились?

— Мы договорились, — возразил Ньют, тут же подобравшись, и все-таки добавил: — Но сначала поссорились, ты прав.

Он помолчал, потом нога об ногу содрал ботинки и сел на кровати по-турецки. Уязвимая поза — из такой не атакуешь и не сбежишь быстро. Признак доверия.

— Как ты догадался?

— Жестокий вопрос, Ньют.

— Ответь.

Поставив на номер защиту от любопытных, Персиваль облокотился на стену и скрестил руки на груди. Тоже говорящая поза. Закрытая — но и атаковать из нее неудобно.

— В госпитале Аккры. Прикинул, что могло не понравиться Тесею в предположении, будто я твой альфа. И почему он, зная про течку, заморочился с Криденсом, а не позвал твоего партнера, раз очевидно одобрял его больше меня. Туда даже Гриндельвальда при желании можно было бы протащить, но Тесей не стал. Когда я задумался о причине, все сложилось одно к одному.

— Погоди, Гриндельвальда? — брови Ньюта сошлись на переносице. — А он при чем?

— Сначала я считал твоим альфой его.

— Я даже не знаю, смеяться или плакать, честное слово, Персиваль. — Ньют забавно сморщился, словно кот, которому попытались подсунуть тухлую рыбу. — Гриндельвальд, серьезно?

— После того, как ты намекнул на причастность твоего альфы к убийству, он пришел в голову первым, и потом было слишком много совпадений. Я даже не сомневался до какого-то момента… Почти. Хотя насчет Тесея я тоже не удивлен. Мне только интересно, почему он не отправил тебя писать заявление в аврорат, а предпочел запачкать руки.

— Потому что это был не Тесей, — огорошил его Ньют и слабо улыбнулся, видя удивление. — Да-да, ты ошибся. С тем альфой разбиралась Лита.

— Лита? Лестрейндж?

— Да. Выдавать причастность своего альфы к убийству — человеку, насчет которого не уверен? Влюбленному в меня и, возможно, готовому использовать информацию во вред моему альфе? Только под Веритасерумом, Персиваль. О Лите я упомянул только потому, что она уже мертва. Правда не могла ей повредить.

Ну что ж, еще одна ошибка в череде многих на счету Персиваля. И Ньюта он недооценил.

— Тесей ее прикрыл, — внезапно добавил Ньют.

Персиваль вздрогнул и напоролся на внимательный, открытый взгляд.

— Почему ты мне это говоришь? — хрипло спросил он, сжимая кулаки. Вся беседа — неожиданная сама по себе — шла совсем не так, как он десятки раз себе представлял.

Персиваль вполне допускал, что самостоятельный, независимый Ньют, придя в себя после течки и узнав, что Персиваль сбежал, не прощаясь, или станет слать письма, или даже найдет его и предложит дружбу наперекор воле Тесея. Но пока что Ньют не вписывался ни в один из сценариев, которые за последние два месяца бесчисленное множество раз прокрутились в мозгу.

— Я тебе доверяю, Персиваль. В конце концов даже Тесей вынужден был признать, что до определенного предела тебе можно верить. Поначалу он в каждом газетном выпуске ждал разоблачения.

— И искал меня, чтобы, хм, предотвратить такое развитие событий, разумеется.

Отрицать Ньют не стал. Честность… освежала.

— Не волнуйся. Второе пари он мне тоже проиграл. Два месяца без скандалов и попыток шантажа — если ты не дашь иного повода, Тесей тебя не тронет. Но это лучше обсудите с ним.

— Ты смеешься? О чем мне с ним говорить, Ньют?

— Например, о том, что я хочу дать тебе шанс.

Нужно было что-то сказать — а Персиваль лишь молча уставился на Ньюта, такого близкого, расслабленного, сидящего не в кресле даже, а на его постели. Тоже, если задуматься, весьма символично.

— Я почти год добивался своего брата и тридцать восемь лет — любил только его. — Ньют говорил отстраненно, как о ком-то чужом, и смотрел в никуда. — А потом появился ты, и я перестал понимать самого себя. Я честно не знаю, у кого из нас больше поводов тебя ненавидеть? Наверное, все-таки у Тесея. Ему было очень… нелегко. Он через себя переступил ради меня, понимаешь? Он правда любил Литу. Очень. Я… тоже. И знаешь что? Я радовался ее смерти. Я до сих пор по ней скучаю, не описать словами, как мне жаль, что она погибла, я горевал по ней не меньше Тесея… и в то же время я был рад. Мне выть хотелось от себя самого, мне до сих пор не по себе, но ее смерть дала мне единственный шанс. И у меня в конце концов получилось. Я добился Тесея, он мой альфа, и как альфа он рискует в разы сильнее меня. Если все вскроется… На моей репутации будет пятно, только там нечего портить. А ему конец. Я это знаю, я его очень ценю, Персиваль, ты не представляешь, каково это — любить и знать, что тебя настолько любят. А потом… потом появляешься ты. Я очень люблю Тесея, я его навсегда. Это не изменится. Но есть причины, по которым я хочу дать тебе шанс.

Ньют снова сфокусировал взгляд, посмотрел с вызовом.

— Твоя очередь говорить «нет».

— Ты за этим пришел? Услышать отказ? Нет, Ньют.

Он выдохнул, молча кивнул и расплел ноги, но встать с постели Персиваль ему не дал. Подошел в два шага, взял за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову, всмотрелся в прозрачно-зеленые глаза.

— Нет, Ньют, — обманчиво мягко повторил Персиваль. — Я не откажусь.

И поцеловал.

Сухие, обветренные, искусанные губы раскрылись — больше от неожиданности, — а потом Ньют осознал происходящее и ответил, послушный, дающий вести, подставляющийся и ласковый как кошка в его руках. Негромко застонал прямо в поцелуй, обнял за шею и потянул к себе, вцепился в плечи, словно искал опору.

Словно ему было страшно.

Персиваль оторвался от него, тяжело дыша, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и возбуждением, тяжело ворочавшимся в низу живота. Хотелось — продолжить, уложить в постель, снять рубашку и дурацкие брюки со стрелками, нежить, ласкать, выгнуть в спине и… много чего хотелось.

Но даже тень страха в действиях партнера была в глазах Персиваля очень веской причиной отступить. А Ньют… может быть, Персиваль случайно попал в яблочко? Может, Ньют действительно пришел за отказом — услышать его, успокоиться, забыть всю эту историю как страшный сон?

— Оххх. Персиваль, я… знаешь… я не думал, что ты согласишься. Не может же мне повезти дважды.

На этот раз Ньют все-таки встал, но не для того, чтобы сбежать, а чтобы прижаться к Персивалю вплотную, уткнуться носом в плечо и отчаянно стиснуть в руках.

Персиваль гладил его по влажной, теплой спине — широкими успокаивающими движениями — и шептал:

— Ньют, Ньют, Ньют…

Никак не мог остановиться. Не представлял, что можно будет целовать в нежную, горящую удовольствием щеку, и в висок, и что губы будут щекотать короткие рыжие прядки. И что не прямо сейчас, но во вполне реальном будущем Ньют позволит все остальное, что наполняло разум Персиваля фантазиями.

Что поднимет голову и попросит:

— Персиваль, возвращайся со мной в Лондон. Пожалуйста.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты же не боишься Тесея, правда?

— Боюсь, — не стал кривить душой Персиваль. — Идиот бы не боялся. Но раз ты говоришь, что он в курсе, то между собой мы как-нибудь разберемся. Не переживай.

— Я ужасный человек, наверное.

— Мне плевать. Я люблю тебя как есть.

— Я…

— Можешь не отвечать. Я сторонник идеи, что действия красноречивее слов.

— Я думаю, что когда-нибудь скажу тебе то же самое, — упрямо сдвинул брови Ньют и длинно выдохнул. — Просто… не сейчас.

«Если все получится» — осталось несказанным. А ведь шанс был совсем небольшой. Какими бы вескими причинами ни руководствовался Ньют, вероятность, что Персиваль, Ньют и Тесей сумеют найти точку равновесия между тремя партнерами, двое из которых были альфами, а еще двое — родными братьями, стремилась к минимальным значениям. Да и что за причины толкнули Ньюта не забыть их наклюнувшиеся чувства как несбыточную мечту, а все же рискнуть и дать им ход — он не озвучил. Плохого Персиваль не подозревал, но это не значило, что, услышь он всю правду, положение вещей его устроит. Да и выглядел Ньют растерянным. Пожалуй, даже слегка испуганным. А еще очень уставшим.

— Ньют, когда ты в последний раз спал? — присмотревшись к едва заметным зеленоватым теням под его глазами, строго поинтересовался Персиваль.

— Два дня назад. И кто бы говорил.

— Оба хороши, — сделал вывод Персиваль и, не став противиться внезапному порыву, распорядился: — Раздевайся. Тебе нужно выспаться, да и мне не помешает перед возвращением в Лондон.

Будь что будет. От своего решения Персиваль отступаться не хотел.

— А как же храмы Кхаджурахо? — лукаво прищурился Ньют, хотя сам только что звал с собой.

— Ньют, я наплел местным про храмы, чтобы меня не доставали другими экскурсиями. Я сыт по горло джунглями.

— Если честно, я тоже в ближайшее время никуда не планирую. У меня как раз достаточно материала на второй том. А потом присоединюсь к Министерству и…

— Ньют. Постель.

Персиваль неосознанно понизил голос, приказывая, и Ньют вздрогнул в его руках, резко втянул воздух — но не отшатнулся. Принялся расстегивать рубашку.

По комнате поплыл запах нагретого песка и луговых трав.

С пересохшим горлом Персиваль наблюдал за каждой пуговицей, покидавшей петли, за каждым дюймом кожи, обнажавшимся под его взглядом. Яркое солнце Индии высвечивало хрупкие ключицы и кожу, без загара стремительно возвращавшуюся к молочному цвету, плоские розовые соски, подтянутый живот. Персиваль не удержался, погладил по плечу, не смея опустить руку ниже, хотя пальцы так и тянуло сжать нежный сосок и послушать реакцию. Ньют бы стонал… может даже, скулил.

Но нет, это — если припасть к его коже губами.

— Персиваль, — позвал Ньют, и Персиваль с некоторым трудом оторвал потемневший взгляд от его груди. Ньют переминался и покусывал губы; его глаза неуверенно бегали. Похоже, он сам не ожидал, что ему окажется много.

— Ньют, мы ложимся спать. Ничего больше. Ничего, на что ты не дашь согласия. Но я не уверен, что смогу… не смотреть. Ты красивый, знаешь?

— Я не пытаюсь с тобой играть, — заверил он искренне. — Но все это слишком… новое.

— Конечно. Ньют, «все это» — в твоих руках.

В качестве подтверждения Персиваль отступил и сам принялся раздеваться, быстро и четко избавившись сначала от не-маговской футболки, затем от дурацких, но модных у путешественников шорт, которые пришлось носить, чтобы слиться с толпой. Ньют тоже остался в одном белье — но вместо того, чтобы по примеру Персиваля нырнуть под тонкое покрывало, взял с кресла его футболку и натянул. По росту она ему подходила, а вот размер подкачал — висела мешком, падая с одного плеча.

Ньют остался доволен и наконец-то залез в постель.

— Смерти моей хочешь, да? — сквозь зубы выговорил Персиваль и бесцеремонно подгреб Ньюта к себе, так, чтобы спиной к груди, и ладонь Персиваля у него на животе. Не кожа к коже, но вот так, с Ньютом, одетым в его вещь, окруженным его запахом… Даже метка — ровный след зубов Тесея на его плече — не отталкивала.

— Нет. Хочу тебе хороших снов, — «невинно» пожелал Ньют. Знал, паршивец, что творит!

— Это если я смогу уснуть, — проворчал Персиваль, накладывая на номер хорошие охлаждающие чары — чтобы у Ньюта не было поводов отодвигаться.

— Спи, Персиваль, — негромко засмеялся Ньют и погладил обнимавшую его руку. — Когда проснемся, поедем в Лондон.

Вопреки опасениям, заснул Персиваль моментально.

К вечеру он проснулся один, и на секунду накатила иррациональная паника — что, если Ньют решил его оставить? Но затем включился разум, а он твердо знал, что Ньют при всем авантюризме не склонен был принимать необдуманные решения, тем более такого порядка, как новые отношения — вдобавок к уже имеющимся.

Вдобавок. Персивалю предстоит имет дело с Тесеем Скамандером. С очень, очень злым Тесеем Скамандером. Персиваль представлял себя на его месте — и ему было почти жаль Тесея. Ньют как омега вряд ли мог понять всю гамму чувств, которую испытывал альфа, внезапно узнавший, что его омега — не полностью его. Тем более, когда ради этого омеги — как выразился Ньют? — пришлось переступить через себя.

Когда-нибудь Персиваль в подробностях узнает, как Ньют и Тесей пришли к связи. Если переживет следующую встречу с Тесеем.

Персиваль отбросил покрывало и вылез из постели. Они с Ньютом проспали большую часть дня, и за окном чернело усыпанное звездами небо. Часы показывали десять вечера — еще вполне туристическое время. Интересно, Ньют в чемодане или отправился в гостиничный ресторанчик?

Не торопясь, Персиваль посетил ванную, где обстоятельно привел себя в порядок и заодно прикинул, где искать Ньюта в первую очередь. Воплощать идеи в жизнь не понадобилось. Дверь номера открылась как раз к возвращению Персиваля в комнату, и Ньют спиной вперед шмыгнул внутрь, тут же ловко захлопнув дверь ногой прямо перед носом одетого в отельную форму индуса-альфы. В руках Ньют держал уставленный блюдами поднос.

— Завтрак, он же ужин! — Ньют светло улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. — И, честно говоря, я вчера сказал не все, что хотел.

Персиваль начертил в воздухе удобный столик, подозвал к нему кресла и помог расставить тарелки. Пахло умопомрачительно, а вот слова Ньюта хорошего не предвещали, и Персиваль твердо решил:

— Сначала завтрак, потом разговоры.

— Хорошо. — Ньют, видимо, тоже не горел желанием портить аппетит. — Я надеюсь, ты еще не успел устать от карри?.

— Успел, но я утешусь мыслью, что эта порция — последняя в моем обозримом будущем.

Они приступили к еде. Интересно, как Ньют добился, чтобы в карри насыпали умеренное количество специй? Для Персиваля, несмотря на все просьбы, готовили настоящий огонь.

За чаем сытый Персиваль готов был воспринимать новую информацию и вопросительно поднял бровь, приглашая высказываться.

Ньют, впрочем, не торопился. Сидел, обхватив широкую чашку обеими ладонями, и задумчиво смотрел в окно. Гостиница стояла на окраине Кхаджурахо, а окна Персиваля выходили на противоположную от центра сторону, так что небо не засоряли фейерверки и летучие фонарики, которые каждый вечер пускали с центральной площади на потеху туристам. Только звезды.

На разговоре Персиваль не настаивал, зато повел рукой, делая всю стену с их стороны прозрачной, как одностороннее зеркало. Теперь они словно сидели на огромной крытой террасе.

Ньют вздрогнул, обернулся и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ты сделал это невербально и без палочки?

— Последние годы я много практиковался. И это не такое уж сложное заклинание.

— Но это манипуляция с материей, а не манящие чары или левитация. Для такого нужен тонкий контроль. Очень немногие смогут повторить.

— Ньют, я только на Шаиб-эль-Банат провел полгода в почти полном одиночестве. Кроме как практиковаться, мне там делать было нечего. Я могу больше, — без ложной скромности признался Персиваль и, прокатив на языке терпко-сладкий вкус индийского чая, все же решился на небольшую откровенность: — В Ашшшшсешшшше ты видел предел моей силы, но она вторична. Мне слишком дорого дался урок о важности мастерства. Я им больше не пренебрегаю.

— Тем больше поводов тобой восхищаться, Персиваль.

Они еще посидели, любуясь открывшимся видом, а потом Ньют все-таки заговорил.

— Я не знаю, задумался ли ты, Персиваль, но решение насчет тебя далось мне очень нелегко. Не из-за меня. Из-за Тесея. И я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: я не пошел бы на такой риск для наших с ним отношений без действительно серьезных причин. И без его согласия. Если бы он сказал «нет», что бы я ни думал, я бы не сидел здесь с тобой.

— Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты это осознаешь. И я понимаю. — Персиваль глотнул чая, но горечь прочно поселилась на языке. — Я буду помнить, что Тесей — твой основной альфа.

— Я надеялся, что ты поймешь, — Ньют тоже отхлебнул чая. Он держался за чашку, как за соломинку, словно тонул в разговоре и отчаянно пытался выплыть.

Персиваль чувствовал себя ровно так же, но лучше сразу расставить все точки над «и».

— Ньют, я вчера повел себя слишком… поспешно. Извини. Я понимаю, что «дать шанс» — это не окончательное «да».

Наверное, Персиваль был жалок как человек и как альфа, если соглашался на столько условий. Чужой омега, полная неуверенность в будущем, и даже если все сложится, Ньют никогда не будет только его, но… Но.

Ньют отставил чашку, выбрался из кресла и, подойдя к Персивалю, поцеловал — нежно, долго, мягким соприкосновением губ. Потом вернулся в кресло и коротко, лукаво стрельнул зеленью из-под рыжих ресниц, прежде чем вернуться к легкой меланхолии.

— Вам нужно поговорить с Тесеем. И… вообще, Персиваль, я надеюсь, что вы сумеете хотя бы… найти общий язык. Потому что если нет — я попрошу тебя уйти.

Хотелось сказать, что это несправедливое условие, ведь зависеть это будет не только от Персиваля. Но… он снова поставил себя на место Тесея — и проглотил все возражения.

— Хорошо.

Они допили чай в тишине. Ньют сходил проверить своих животных, а затем оба подхватили свои чемоданы и как законопослушные маги отправились сначала выписывать Персиваля из не-маговской гостиницы, а затем искать, откуда можно безопасно аппарировать в индийское министерство.

По дороге Ньют рассказал, что Якоба временно спрятали у одного хорошего приятеля Ньюта в бразильском драконологическом питомнике, подальше от Гриндельвальда — пусть считает Якоба погибшим в Ашшшсешшше. И что Криденс передавал привет. Он снова в Хогвартсе, но перед Хэллоуином его можно будет навестить.

А еще — что Криденс в курсе, а Якоб — нет, хотя, возможно, догадывается.

Индийское министерство, куда Персиваль их аппарировал в несколько скачков, как всегда, отличалось редким беспорядком. Несмотря на поздний час, туда-сюда носились молодые беты в сбитых набекрень тюрбанах, под высокими потолками на разных уровнях зависали в медитативных позах почтенные служащие, которым полагалось работать в кабинетах, а не чесать языками в коридорах, кое-где шел дождь, а где-то и снег. В воздухе самым вульгарным образом летали жирные мухи. У Персиваля так и чесались руки накрыть весь министерский дворец тройным инсектицидным куполом, но привлекать к себе внимание он не хотел.

Пройдя по бело-золотым коридорам, они не без труда отыскали свободного работника из отдела магического транспорта и зарезервировали портал в Лондон на самое ближайшее время. Обычно это означало около двух часов, но им повезло, и уже двадцать минут спустя оба стояли на гостевой площадке в британском министерстве, откуда Ньют отправил Тесею записку на министерском пергаменте. Стоило лишь назвать имя получателя, и записка, превратившись в птицу, немедленно улетала к адресату. Работало только с министерскими служащими, а жаль.

— Пойдем. — Ньют потянул Персиваля за рукав, на ходу здороваясь с редкими в неурочный час магами и волшебницами.

В Лондоне было семь вечера. Большинство министерских чиновников успели разойтись по домам, а немногие оставшиеся провожали их с Ньютом удивленными и прищуренными взглядами. Сравнительно недавно лицо Персиваля мелькало во всех газетах на фоне Атра-нис-Кенала, да и события в Аккре не прошли бесследно, и его, разумеется, узнавали.

Судя по тому, как перекинулись шепотками две омеги, с которыми Ньют здороваться не стал, завтра столица будет полна слухов.

В отделе регистрации волшебных палочек равнодушный волшебник кивнул Ньюту, описал палочку Персиваля и выдал разрешение на бессрочное пребывание, оформленное под попечительством Тесея Скамандера. Таким образом, уладив все формальности, они наконец-то вышли к гигантским каминам, где Ньют бросил в огонь хорошую горсть пороха и сказал:

— «Дом у Ручья».

Персиваль повторил слово в слово и пару минут спустя тщательно отряхивал сажу с рубашки и брюк, пока Ньют обнимался с Тесеем. Чтобы не пялиться слишком откровенно, Персиваль заодно осмотрел уютный, в светло-зеленых и охряных тонах, интерьер гостиной. Никакой модной захламленности: много пространства и свежего воздуха, а самое привлекательное — французские окна, выходящие на освещенную жужжащими светлячками веранду. Одни светлячки подлетали к широким блюдцам, подвешенным на цепочках, и грузно опускались на края, пока другие танцевали в воздухе, выписывая замысловатые фигуры. Сезон насекомых в Англии прошел вместе с летом, но эти чувстовали себя отменно. Может, Ньют привез из своих странствий какую-нибудь северную разновидность.

Старший Скамандер до последнего делал вид, что Персиваля здесь нет, но в конце концов неохотно выпустил Ньюта из рук и коротко бросил:

— Грейвз.

— Тесей.

Ему не понравилось обращение по имени, но и Персиваль не был в восторге, когда из его фамилии делали оскорбление.

К счастью, Ньют, несмотря на свое недавнее предупреждение, вмешиваться не стал. Перевел взгляд с одного на другого, подхватил чемодан и со словами «Я буду у себя» тихо испарился, напоследок коротко сжав предплечье Персиваля.

Он чувствовал себя, словно на дуэли, и волоски по всему телу стояли дыбом от ощущения опасности, напитавшего воздух. Здесь была вотчина Скамандеров, здесь Тесей не сдерживался, и с уходом Ньюта магия очень высокого порядка многотонной плитой рухнула на Персиваля. Волшебник хоть немного слабее уже распластался бы на полу, но Персиваль выпрямился и твердо посмотрел в ответ, давая понять, что его не напугать силой, какой бы впечатляющей она ни была.

А еще тщательно выстроил ментальные щиты, чтобы Тесей не распознал бравады.

Мерлин великий, по воспоминаниям Персиваля, даже Гриндельвальд казался пламенем костра на фоне лесного пожара.

Какое-то время они с Тесеем изучали друг друга, и когда дрожащий от напряжения Персиваль уже готов был сорваться в атаку — рефлекс любого загнанного в угол альфы, — Тесей отозвал свою магию, словно почувствовал и решил не провоцировать кровопролитный конфликт.

— Идем. — Он отвернулся и, не глядя, выполнят ли его приказ, пошел вглубь дома. Персивалю ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Тесей привел его в свой кабинет, тоже уютный, хоть и совсем иначе, чем гостиная. Тяжелая мебель темного дерева, закрытые стеллажи вдоль стен, большой камин со вкусно потрескивавшим пламенем. Конец сентября в Англии был не столь холоден, чтобы отапливать дом, но пламя в камине придавало обстановке некоторого домашнего спокойствия.

Как раз то, чего не хватало Персивалю — и Тесею, одетому, к слову, совсем не по-домашнему. Полноценный деловой костюм, на этот раз нефритово-серый, выглядел как броня, и Персиваль порадовался, что перед возвращением из Индии хотя бы шорты сменил на брюки, а футболку на рубашку. Но ему все равно не хватало излюбленной тройки, чтобы чувствовать себя под стать Тесею.

К удивлению Персиваля, садиться за стол Тесей не стал: занял одно из кресел у камина, небрежным кивком указав Персивалю на второе. Расстановка для разговора равных.

Поставив чемодан сбоку, Персиваль опустился в кожаные объятия кресла и прямо взглянул Тесею в глаза. Тесей ответил тем же.

— Ну что ж, по крайней мере, ты действительно любишь Ньюта, раз еще не сбежал.

— Больше жизни, — ответил Персиваль с намеком.

Тесей недобро усмехнулся.

— Я рад, что мы друг друга понимаем.

До понимания им было как до Китая пешком, но отмечать этот нюанс Персиваль не собирался. Он и без того чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Со вчерашнего вечера подбирал слова, вот только все красноречие никак не желало приходить на помощь. Способов хоть немного сгладить ситуацию Персиваль не знал, а потому оставалось лишь отдать Тесею инициативу и подстраиваться — насколько позволит гордость.

Гнуть спину и унижаться Персиваль не станет, несмотря ни на что.

— Ответь мне на один вопрос. — Просьбы от Тесея звучали жесткими приказами, но Персиваль лишь с умеренным любопытством поднял брови, не ведясь на провокацию, и Тесей немного сбавил тон: — Как ты относишься к тому, что мы с Ньютом братья?

— Ньют меня не спрашивал, — не отказал себе во встречной провокации Персиваль — вместо ответа.

— У него все просто. Если ты сам не заговаривал об этом, значит, не о чем и говорить. — Тесей хрустнул пальцами и отрезал: — Я хочу знать.

Резонное требование, на самом-то деле.

— Я стараюсь об этом не думать, — честно признался Персиваль. — Я тебя вижу в первую очередь как альфу Ньюта. Все. Возможно, будь у меня родственники или если бы я общался с вами до… всего, я бы относился иначе. Но пока я не задумываюсь, мне все равно. Если задумаюсь… не знаю. Прямо сейчас мне это не нравится, но со временем привыкну. Знаешь ли, не сложно будет привыкнуть к чему-то, что делает Ньюта счастливым.

Что именно успокоило Тесея в словах Персиваля, оставалось только гадать. Но, раньше напряженный как тетива лука, тот наконец немного себя отпустил и откинулся в кресле с куда большей свободой, чем до маленького монолога Персиваля.

— Ты говоришь так, словно у тебя будет время привыкать, — поддел Тесей, впрочем, скорее насмешливо, чем зло. Персиваль не ошибся, сочтя честность своим лучшим союзником.

— Как сказал Ньют, если бы ты не согласился, ничего бы не было. На это у тебя были причины, и вряд ли все они потеряли актуальность с вашего последнего разговора.

— Может, заодно расскажешь, что же за причины?

— Предпочту услышать от тебя.

Упираться Тесей не стал. Щелчком призвал из встроенного бара бутылку огневиски и два бокала, разлил, не спрашивая, и жестом отправил один из бокалов к Персивалю. Кажется, он выдержал проверку.

Они выпили. Огневиски оказался крепким до слез, такой хорошо бы разбавить и дать подышать во всем правилам, но Тесей не стал — и Персиваль не стал тоже.

— Ты не задумываешься, что мы с Ньютом братья, а я помню об этом каждую минуту. Нельзя обнимать на публике, нельзя слишком часто куда-то водить, нельзя зарегистрировать отношения и еще тысяча разных «нельзя». А еще… Ньют хочет детей. Он мне не говорит, но я знаю. Только рожденные вне брака дети в нашем обществе никогда не добьются достойного статуса, даже если их происхождение получится скрыть. — Тесей помолчал, мрачно глядя в огонь. — Все это и еще множество мелких неудобств можно преодолеть, кроме одного. Наследственность. Для нас с Ньютом общие дети — огромный риск. Наша ветвь — основная и самая чистокровная в роду Скамандеров. В нашей родословной и без того хватает близкородственных браков. Наши родители — троюродные кузены. Из всех детей выжили только мы.

Этого Персиваль не знал. Хотя в Америке и в прочем мире фыркали на британцев с их привычкой жениться только в пределах страны и шутили про чистокровную аристократию в духе «заходят к омеге отец, дядя и брат, а она говорит «дорогой, я снова беременна», но пока это не касалось самого Персиваля, он не придавал значения пересудам.

— У вас с Ньютом риска нет, — безэмоционально сказал Тесей. — Если до этого дойдет. И вы сможете официально зарегистрировать отношения.

— Ты забегаешь вперед.

— Я рассматриваю все варианты. Из всех этот… не самый худший.

— И на том спасибо, — хмыкнул Персиваль.

Тесей покосился на него без приязни, но как-то особенно щелкнул пальцами, и у камина с треском возникла домовиха в опрятной, синей занавеске, повязанной на манер тоги.

— Хозяин Тесей, сэр!

— Докси, это Персиваль Грейвз. Отныне у него права и привилегии почетного гостя.

— Мастер Грейвз, сэр, очень рада, сэр!

— Здравствуй, Докси, — отозвался Персиваль, подавив жгучее желание уточнить, как бедняжке досталось такое имя.

— Обращайся к ней, когда будешь приходить или если нужно передать сообщение. Докси, можешь возвращаться к своим делам.

Домовиха с таким же треском исчезла, а Тесей пояснил:

— Приглашать тебя насовсем я не буду. Хватит того, что вас с Ньютом уже видели в Министерстве. Поужинаешь с нами и вернешься в Лондон. Жилье можно снять в «Дырявом Котле», пока ищешь что-то поприличнее, но чемодан там без присмотра не оставляй. В октябре Министерство дает осенний бал, тебе пришлют приглашение на двоих. Пойдешь с Ньютом, а дальше посмотрим.

— Мог ради приличия поинтересоваться моим мнением, — ощетинился Персиваль, задетый снисходительным тоном и распланированным за него временем.

— А оно у тебя есть? — преувеличенно изумился Тесей. — Внимательно слушаю.

К раздражению Персиваля, мнения у него действительно не было. Он отправился за Ньютом, как собачка на поводке, и понятия не имел, чем займется в Лондоне.

Не дождавшись ответа, Тесей в воздух сказал:

— Докси, подавай ужин, — и поднялся, не без издевки пригласив Персиваля за собой.

Ньют уже ждал их в столовой, тревожно поглядывая на дверной проем. При их появлении он просиял, и Персиваль ответил усталой улыбкой. Лицо Тесея тоже смягчилось, когда он насмешливо покачал головой, словно говоря «Вот видишь, все живы».

Да уж, из них двоих волноваться Ньюту определенно стоило в первую очередь за Персиваля. Даже на пике своей силы, даже не помня себя, как в Ашшшшсешшшше, он вряд ли мог сравниться с Тесеем в чистой мощи. Вот насчет умения вопрос оставался условно открытым — но не для сегодняшнего вечера. Сегодня удачей было бы просто мирно разойтись.

Застольная беседа не задалась. Между Персивалем и Тесеем все еще звенело напряжение, а Ньют выбрал не самую удачную тему, чтобы его разбавить.

— Тесей, ты будешь смеяться. Представляешь, Персиваль думал, будто мой альфа — Гриндельвальд.

Тесей чуть не подавился отбивной и действительно расхохотался.

— Ньют, — укоризненно посмотрел на Ньюта Персиваль. Он и без того чувствовал себя идиотом. — В свое оправдание скажу, что ты без проблем пользовался его палочкой. Обычно такое возможно только у близких людей.

— Той дрянью, что ты дал ему в Ашшшшсешшшше? — отсмеявшись, переспросил Тесей. — Твоя старая? Неудивительно. Она меняет лояльность с первым же заклинанием. Удивительно, как ты контролировал ее раньше. Должно быть, в твоем окружении и среди противников не было никого с превосходящим магическим потенциалом, других причин не вижу.

— Я думаю, — мягко перебил его Ньют, — она меня слушала потому, что уже после вашей дуэли я обезоружил Гриндельвальда в Нью-Йорке. Тесей прав, она очень непостоянная. Одна тренировка — и она стала его. Я сейчас пользуюсь его школьной палочкой.

— Не думал взять новую?

— Нет. — Ньют грустно покачал головой. Да уж, его палочка так легко хозяев не меняла Неудивительно, что и Ньют не торопился обзаводиться новой.

— Кстати, Грейвз, еще раз втравишь его во что-то подобное Ашшшшсешшшу — и последствия тебе не понравятся.

— Тесей! Мы же обсуждали!

— Он мастер-легилимент, Ньют, он обязан был заметить чужое влияние.

— Ньют, Тесей прав. Если бы не я…

— Если бы не ты, рунеспур бы нашел со мной другого кандидата! Я не думаю, что кто-то еще закрывал бы меня собой или простил взятие под контроль! — горячо, почти зло сказал Ньют. Его глаза сверкали гневом и негодованием. — Я влип бы в любом случае, но без тебя я бы не выбрался!

Одним словом, ужин не задался.

Ньют кое-как доковырял свою отбивную, Тесей отстраненно потягивал кофе, Персиваль из чистой вежливости запихнул в себя несколько кусочков и поднялся из-за стола.

— Спасибо, Докси, было очень вкусно, — в пустоту поблагодарил он. — Мне нужно уладить кое-какие дела. Ньют, как насчет обеда на днях?

— Да, конечно. Передай время через Докси, она тебя услышит.

Ну надо же — Ньют предложил Докси, а не Патронуса. Неужели запомнил, что у Персиваля с ним проблемы? Или не догадался, что больше проблем нет? Тем не менее, Персиваль согласился:

— Хорошо. Тесей. — Он кивнул, выказывая уважение, и Тесей тоже поднялся.

— Я тебя провожу.

Привставший было Ньют проследил за ними подозрительным взглядом, но вмешиваться не стал. Персиваль был благодарен — как бы сложно ни было, с Тесеем он должен был разобраться сам, если хотел нормальные отношения с Ньютом.

В гостиной Тесей призвал чемодан Персиваля и, отдавая, предупредил:

— Я не шутил насчет безопасности Ньюта. Еще раз подставишь его или причинишь ему боль — и я заставлю тебя пожалеть.

Персиваль понимающе склонил голову. Он испытывал схожие чувства и даже начал проникаться к Тесею некоторой симпатией.

Пока Тесей не сказал, очень спокойно, очень буднично:

— И помни, Грейвз. Я не Гриндельвальд. Второй раз тебя не найдут.

Персиваля будто макнули в ледяное дерьмо, но зеленое пламя уже плясало в камине, ожидая пассажира, и он, не прощаясь, покинул «Дом у Ручья».

Пока он договаривался с Томом, хозяином «Дырявого Котла», о проживании, Персиваль еще держал себя в руках, но стоило закрыть за собой дверь убогой комнатушки и скрупулезно опутать ее защитными чарами, как Персиваля затрясло.

Даже без памяти о плене Персиваль по одним ощущениям твердо знал — он предпочтет смерть чему-то подобному.

Чему-то, чем однозначно грозил Тесей.

Проклятье. Персиваль был честно настроен на взаимодействие: на трения, на конфликты, на притирку, но при этом — на компромиссы и уважение. Тесей же согласился пробовать, в конце концов. Но вел он себя так, будто всеми силами стремился избавиться от Персиваля. Возможно, это было неосознанным, но это не значило, что Персиваль так оставит откровенные угрозы.

Персиваль понимал и от всей души одобрял предупреждения насчет безопасности Ньюта, но последние слова Тесея были совершенно лишними и выводили их отношения на абсолютно другой уровень.

Врагов.

Что ж, если Тесей желал говорить исключительно с позиции силы, то и Персиваль, что бы ни думал насчет его уровня, отступать не будет. Ради Ньюта он постарается, как и Тесей, поддерживать видимость цивилизованного взаимодействия, но отношения им следовало выяснить.

И самым удобным поводом было вызвать на тренировочную дуэль. Не сейчас — чуть позднее, когда оба успокоятся. Персиваль хотел оценить хотя бы примерно, что Тесей умел и насколько всерьез стоило относиться к его угрозам, а не ввязаться в настоящий поединок, у которого будет лишь два исхода — смерть или связь. Его целью было прощупать почву, не более того.

Могло ведь оказаться, что Тесей, привыкнув пользоваться грубой силой, полагался на нее больше, чем на знания. Именно так было когда-то с самим Персивалем. К тому же, должность Тесея была больше кабинетной, чем полевой — и снова Персиваль на своей шкуре знал, как притупляет навыки руководящая позиция. Все перечисленное дало бы Персивалю преимущество, особенно с учетом его резкого роста в последние годы.

Но с равной вероятностью могло оказаться, что Тесей, многократно превосходя силой, не уступает и в умении. Тогда, возможно, стоит пересмотреть уже свое решение пробовать отношения с Ньютом.

Ни жить в постоянном страхе, ни рвать сердце Ньюту постоянным противостоянием с Тесеем Персиваль бы не хотел.

Никакая любовь не стоила личности — от этой мысли он все еще не отказался.

Уняв дрожь и немного придя в себя, он задумался еще и о том, на что весьма бесцеремонно указал Тесей: Персивалю нечем было заняться в Лондоне. Работать официально вне Америки он не имел права еще полные двадцать два года — спасибо бывшей должности и допуску к государственным тайнам. Да и кем бы он мог стать, даже если бы имел возможность? Разве что частным детективом или юристом — но, как Персиваль подозревал, паршивым. Юридическая квалификация терялась в разы быстрее магической. За восемь лет вне системы он пропустил слишком много и не горел желанием наверстывать. А частным детективом — следить за неверными партнерами и отыскивать пропавших родственников? Увольте. Даже ликвидаторы проклятий в Гринготтсе, хоть и мотались по самым забытым уголкам земли по уши в грязи, казались соблазнительными на фоне прочих перспектив. Вот только работа на другие государства требовала тридцати лет с момента увольнения, а на другие расы — полновесные сто.

Впору затосковать, однако у Персиваля все же стояла одна личная цель, для которой как раз освободились время и ресурсы.

Убить Гриндельвальда.

После Ашшшшсешшшша Персиваль не брался за составленный еще в поезде список контактов и не подступался к конкретным действиям, подавленный. Но теперь — неважно, как все обернется с Ньютом и Тесеем, — стоило заняться. Откладывать дальше некуда и незачем.

Он хотел видеть эту сволочь мертвой.

Определившись таким образом, Персиваль упал в скрипучую кровать и долго медитировал на затянутый паутиной дальний угол. Сон не шел — не потому, что Персиваль отказался бы вздремнуть лишних пару часов, хотя сравнительно недавно проснулся. А потому, что не хотел в очередной раз просыпаться, обернутый мокрыми простынями, задыхающийся, с разгромленной от стихийных всплесков комнатой вокруг.

После сегодняшнего — непременно будет.

Мелькнула мысль съездить домой, достать Омут Памяти и посмотреть то, что в приступе ненависти к себе и миру сливал туда, но от нее Персиваль пока отказался. Сегодняшняя его реакция наглядно демонстрировала, что он не был готов.

Нет уж. До полуночи оставался еще целый час — разница во времени с Индией сделала этот вечер бесконечным. Персиваль вызвал из сундука свой список контактов. Перебрал над ним пальцами, распределяя по странам, и отметил, что в колонке Англии оказалось всего пять имен.

Тесей Скамандер отпадал. К огромному сожалению Персиваля, он совсем не был уверен, что сможет с ним работать и доверять спину, несмотря на общие интересы. Насчет Криденса нужно будет пообщаться с Ньютом — прямо. Хватит между ними секретов и недоговорок. И то же самое — насчет Дамблдора. О нем нужно сначала расспросить Ньюта — а потом все-таки встретиться, тем более, сам Дамблдор выказывал желание поговорить. В таком случае он может и прислать приглашение первым, едва узнает, что Персиваль обосновался в Лондоне.

На оставшиеся два имени Персиваль принялся составлять письма. Горацию Слагхорну он отправит письмо сразу — сова как раз успеет к утренней почте в Хогвартсе. Арктурусу Блэку — в середине ночи, чтобы добиться того же результата.

Со Слагхорном Персиваль встречаться не планировал, но этот человек и по переписке мог дать нужные рекомендации и свести с множеством полезных людей. Главе дома Блэк, наоборот, обязательно стоит нанести визит — он не доверит пергаменту ничего действительно важного.

Отложив дописанные письма, Персиваль еще раз пробежался по списку. Закидывать удочки в другие страны пока не стоило — всему свое время. Сначала определиться с местными магами и понять, задержится ли Персиваль в Британии. Затем можно замахиваться на международную сеть.

В первую очередь Персиваля интересовали сведения о передвижениях Гриндельвальда, особенно одиночных. Разумеется, всегда оставалась возможность бросить формальный вызов на публичную дуэль. Ни один уважающий себя маг от такого не откажется. К тому же, у Персиваля был прекрасный повод, так что дуэль будет законной. Однако он оставил это на крайний случай. Во-первых, не был точно уверен, что Гриндельвальд примет и решит участвовать честно, а не расхохочется и не подстроит ему несчастный случай. Во-вторых, удар из-за угла с таким противником при любом раскладе надежнее открытого столкновения. В этом случае Персиваль оценивал шансы на свою победу в три раза выше, чем в честной схватке.

Сложность состояла в том, что как для частного лица многие привычные каналы, по которым текла информация в магическом мире, были для Персиваля отныне закрыты. В то же время, из-за его прошлого не стоило рассчитывать и на другие, которые открывались людям, не связанным с органами правопорядка. И это не вспоминая, что все знали его историю с Гриндельвальдом — а значит, лично подобраться к его сторонникам у Персиваля получится вряд ли. Придется действовать и получать информацию не через третьи даже — через десятые руки.

Немного поразмышляв, Персиваль все же решился написать одно письмо в Америку. Порпентина Голдштейн была достаточно умна, чтобы не афишировать общение с бывшим начальником, а еще у Персиваля был повод с ней связаться — в конце концов, она тоже участвовала в его спасении, но Персиваль до сих пор не удосужился написать ни разу после самого первого благодарственного письма, а уж виделись они в последний раз и вовсе в незапамятные времена. Даже после Шаиб-эль-Банат он не заглядывал в свой бывший департамент, хотя по чести — не так уж сложно было бы выкроить десять минут. Тину прокляли в Нурменгарде, и она долго восстанавливалась после. Она заслуживала личной благодарности, а он ни разу не удосужился ее навестить. Черная получалась неблагодарность с его стороны.

Возобновить контакт стоило и из более прагматичных соображений: Тина могла помочь с кое-какими сведениями. К тому же, ей неплохо было бы узнать, что Персиваль виделся с ее сестрой. И, возможно, она могла пролить свет на всю историю с Якобом, если этого не сделает Ньют: не очень Персивалю верилось, что сестры оборвали все связи, в то время как с Якобом Куини почти наверняка общалась.

История с Куини Голдштейн еще далеко не закончилась, и оставался шанс, что Гриндельвальд опередил Персиваля, сделав свой ход. Вербовку Персиваль уже не подозревал, а вот на ловушку похоже было, и сильно. Какого рода и зачем он, отставной аврор, второй раз сдался Гриндельвальду, Персиваль не знал — и предпочел бы узнать не на собственноом опыте.

Итак, Слагхорн, Блэк, Тина, Ньют, Дамблдор, Криденс — в такой последовательности.

Расставив приоритеты и мысленно набросав примерный план действий, Персиваль все же заставил себя поспать. Новый часовой пояс требовал привычки.

Как Персиваль и подозревал, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Если бы не предусмотрительно возведенная защита, он бы не то что комнату — весь «Дырявый Котел» разнес.

Содержание кошмаров Персиваль не помнил и не знал, к лучшему ли. Мужества взглянуть своим страхам в лицо ему пока не хватало. Мужества — или отчаяния.

Сон, однако, позволил скоротать время до отправки письма в поместье Блэков, а остаток времени до завтрака Персиваль посвятил чтению. Позавтракав, он отправился в Косой переулок. Следовало найти надежную контору, занимавшуюся недвижимостью, и поручить им поиск жилья, проветриться до обеда, купить свежий «Пророк» и пару зелий. С обеденной почтой Персиваль, как и надеялся, получил приглашение от Арктуруса Блэка. Предавать огласке их встречу тот не желал, так как звал на деловой ужин в своем лондонском доме на Гриммо, а не в поместье или ресторан, да и время готов был выделить не раньше следующей недели. Но это было лучше, чем вежливое недоумение, к которому Персиваль вполне был готов.

Слагхорн ответил через день, когда Персиваль успел присмотреть себе уютный одноэтажный домик в Уэльсе. Агент отрекомендовал владелицу, некую мисс Забини, как весьма разумную ведьму, редко покидавшую пределы Италии. Цена, расположение и полное отсутствие магических соседей Персиваля вполне устроили, так что он, хоть и не без некоторых сомнений, подписал ренту на ближайший месяц с автоматическим продлением, если не будет уведомления о расторжении.

В отличие от письма Блэка, ответ Слагхорна Персиваля удивил и насторожил. Бурно выразив восторг от общения с такой выдающейся личностью, Слагхорн приглашал Персиваля в Хогвартс на собрание школьного «Клуба Слизней», а в постскриптуме словно невзначай упоминал, что все студенты Хогвартса будут просто невероятно счастливы услышать лекцию об Атра-нис-Кенал. С директором все, разумеется, согласовано.

За витиеватыми славословиями, обильно рассыпанными по письму, Персиваль отчетливо видел силуэт Альбуса Дамблдора. Хитрый лис придумал неплохой способ — после того, как написал Слагхорну первым, отказаться от столь невинного предложения Персиваль не мог. А приехать в Хогвартс и не пересечься с Дамблдором будет весьма непросто.

Не то чтобы Персиваль собирался его избегать, но настойчивый интерес вызывал определенные вопросы.

Итак, был четверг. Ровно через неделю Персиваль встретится с Арктурусом, а в Хогвартс его приглашали к следующей после ужина у Блэков субботе. Оставалось дождаться письма от Тины, пока же — заняться более личными делами.

— Докси, — позвал Персиваль, едва закончив возводить чары вокруг своего нового пристанища.

— Мастер Грейвз, сэр! — немедленно отреагировала домовиха, с треском появившись в центре гостиной.

— Здравствуй. Пожалуйста, спроси Ньюта, сможет ли он встретиться завтра в одиннадцать? Место на его выбор.

Докси послушно исчезла и минуту спустя протараторила:

— Хозяин Ньют будут очень рады, сэр! Хозяин Тесей просили передать, что «Белая Мандрагора» подходит лучше всего, сэр!

Соглашаться на совет от Тесея не хотелось, но Ньюту это точно не повредит, и после некоторых колебаний Персиваль отрывисто кивнул:

— Хорошо. Завтра в одиннадцать в «Белой Мандрагоре». Спасибо, Докси.

Вплоть до встречи Персиваль занимался изучением газет и журналов, в том числе не-магических. Подшивку за последние десять лет он добыл вчерашним вечером в Лютном переулке у сомнительного книготорговца, по слухам, промышлявшего запретными зельями из-под прилавка. Слухи были ложными; на самом деле торговец много лет без лицензии занимался черномагическими оберегами. В обмен на намек об осведомленности и весьма внушительную сумму он предоставил Персивалю полное собрание англоязычной прессы и основных мировых изданий с переводом, не задавая вопросов и с гарантией конфиденциальности.

Основные события вроде погрома в Берлине или внезапного наводнения в Брюсселе мимо него не прошли и так, но пристального внимания он новостям не уделял до сих пор. О, разумеется, Персиваль знал, что когда-нибудь наступит время исполнить данное самому себе обещание, а для этого потребуется информация, но до последнего казалось, что еще рано.

Что уж там, это ощущение «потом, в будущем, в свое время» упорно не желало развеиваться даже перед лицом многочисленных статей.

Но как бы не вышло, что Персиваль упустил время. Будущее давно наступило — а Персиваль бездействовал.

Увиденное на первых полосах европейских изданий вселяло тревогу. По всему миру Гриндельвальд набирал сторонников, все новые и новые города и страны охватывали эпидемии взрывов, смертей и исчезновений. Это еще не коснулось Британии в той мере, в какой охватило Скандинавские страны. Тот же «Пророк» упоминал катастрофы у соседей на последних страницах и гораздо суше, чем светскую хронику, а об упомянутых Ньютом исчезновениях в пределах родных границ писал столь скупо и такими обтекаемыми фразами, что большинство рядовых читателей наверняка пропускали подобные заметки мимо внимания. Новостей вроде несостоявшегося налета Гриндельвальда и вовсе не упоминалось.

А вот не-маги чуяли беду, как звери, хоть и не понимали ее истинных истоков. Их газеты и в Англии буквально кричали о надвигающейся войне. Особенно часто мелькали в тревожных статьях фамилия «Гитлер» и слово «нацисты».

Но кто же слушает не-магов.

На встречу с Ньютом Персиваль пришел после бессонной ночи и с тяжелым сердцем. Он столько сидел с головой в песке, что, вытащив ее, не узнал мир вокруг. Думал, у него есть еще десятилетие? Да, похоже, до Второй Мировой счет шел на месяцы, в лучшем случае на пару лет, и отсрочить ее уже не выйдет, даже если убить Гриндельвальда прямо сейчас.

Хотя Персиваль аппарировал к ресторану заранее, широколицый мертдотель сообщил, что Ньют уже ждал внутри, и провел Персиваля к заказанному столику. Завидев их, Ньют поспешил навстречу и сам взял Персиваля за руку, что на людях было едва ли не высшим проявлением симпатии в его исполнении. Это, несомненно, отметили все посетители, исподволь внимательно наблюдавшие за каждым их жестом. Мертдотель тактично отступил.

— Здравствуй, Ньют, — с неподдельной теплотой улыбнулся Персиваль и галантно выдвинул для него стул. Ньют, и без того казавшийся не в своей тарелке, окончательно смутился и сел раньше, чем Персиваль элегантно пододвинул стул обратно. Выручила магия, сделав скольжение ножек по мрамору бесшумным, а Персиваль невозмутимо занял место напротив и уточнил:

— Ты что-нибудь заказал?

— Нет еще. — Ньют пристально рассматривал стол, будто белая скатерть содержала все тайны вселенной. В других странах он так себя не вел — но в других странах он оказывался в обществе чужаков, а не под прицелом чистокровных сплетниц и сплетников, чье мнение могло сказаться на репутации всей его семьи. — Закажи мне сам, ладно?

Персиваль воспользовался лаконичным меню, прикоснулся к нему перстнем-печатью от Гринготтса, и на столе немедленно возникли два теплых салата.

— Ужасное место, — пожаловался Ньют шепотом, но вилку взял.

Персиваль был согласен на все сто — место Тесей выбрал препротивнейшее: из тех, где порции с ноготь, а цены выше, чем на иное жилье. Основную же публику в это время составляли скучающие женушки и напомаженные консорты чванливых аристократов. Они, конечно же, не позволяли себе бестактно пялиться, но Персиваль и Ньют прекрасно знали, что являются центром внимания, и подогретые их недавним появлением в министерстве слухи получат новую пищу.

Надо же. Тесей все-таки успокоился и передумал избавляться от Персиваля, раз демонстрирует его обществу как потенциального альфу Ньюта? Или все сложнее, и зря Персиваль не выбрал ресторан сам?

— Расскажи о своей будущей книге, Ньют.

Раз уж пришли, нужно было высидеть хотя бы полчаса, и Персиваль принялся расспрашивать Ньюта о животных и планах публикации. Во-первых, ему было интересно, во-вторых, интересно было Ньюту, в-третьих, неинтересно всем остальным. Сочетание любимой темы и легкого разочарования посетителей, ждавших большего, оживило Ньюта, так что Персиваль даже решился добавить к салатам основные блюда, а за ними и десерт.

В ресторане они просидели все два часа и ушли неторопливо — так, что наблюдатели не сомневались: свидание не просто прошло успешно, а еще не закончилось. Персиваль подал Ньюту руку и на выходе аппарировал их к себе домой.

Здесь уже можно было выдохнуть — и поговорить о вещах более секретных, чем сокращение популяции кэльпи или бесконтрольный вылов зуву.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Ньют, едва аппарация завершилась, и бросился Персивалю на шею.

— Ньют? — Персиваль обнял в ответ. — Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — пробубнил Ньют ему в плечо и на секунду стиснул со всей силы, чтобы сразу отпустить. — Я просто соскучился.

— Ньют.

— Это правда!

Не вся, но Ньют не соврал, и он действительно излучал тепло при общении, так что тему Персиваль оставил, сделав в памяти зарубку.

— Чай будешь?

— Да, давай, — согласился Ньют, отступив и оглядываясь вокруг. — Милый домик.

— Вашему не чета. Пойдем в кухню. Столовой у меня нет.

— О, совсем как у меня в офисе. Обязательно приходи, я познакомлю тебя с Банти. Она чудесная, и очень мне помогает.

— Банти? — Персиваль наскоро пролистал в памяти недавно прочитанные подборки за двадцать седьмой год. Имя было знакомо, и точно. — Омега на фото с презентации первого тома?

— Он пока единственный, и да.

— Я верю, что ты быстро напишешь второй. Садись. Первый будешь редактировать? Раздел о рунеспурах, хм?

— Не уверен, что стоит, — неожиданно покачал головой Ньют. Он благодарно сел и принял свежезаваренный чай. Вдохнул аромат и расплылся в улыбке. — Как ты догадался?

— Читал старые газеты и наткнулся на твое интервью, — усмехнулся Персиваль. Он остался стоять. — Разве я мог пропустить?

— О Мерлин, только не говори, что поверил этой чуши, — рассмеялся Ньют.

— Ты прав, многое там и правда чушь, но я умею вычленять полезную информацию. Черный китайский чай с апельсиновой цедрой и ложечкой бренди. Очень специфический вкус. Случайно вышло, или есть история?

— Такой любила Лита. Она всегда готовила его для меня, когда я приходил в гости. Я… давно его не пил.

— Жаль, что этого не было в интервью.

И правда, жаль. Если вспомнить, тот номер «Пророка» вышел как раз до смерти Литы в Париже, и Ньют еще не избегал любых упоминаний о ней.

— Не надо, Персиваль. — Ньют протянул руку и коснулся локтя Персиваля кончиками пальцев — в небольшой кухоньке это было несложно. Вышло интимнее объятия, и сквозь все слои пиджака и рубашки кожу Персиваля щекотнуло игривое тепло. Ньют забрал руку, но не слишком поспешно, и задумчиво продолжил: — Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что мы зря ее не вспоминаем. Она ведь… отдала жизнь, чтобы мы сбежать могли, а мы почти всегда ведем себя так, словно ее не было в нашей жизни. Несправедливо.

— Когда-нибудь — расскажи мне о ней. — А о том, как она погибла, если там был Тесей, Персиваль спросит самого Тесея.

— Расскажу.

Они погрузились в уютную, пронизанную взаимным пониманием тишину и какое-то время просто наслаждались ей, пока не допили, наконец, чай, и Ньют не отправился исследовать дом. Персиваль не мешал и не стал сопровождать, зная, что это один из инстинктов омеги — осмотреть территорию, на которой оказался наедине с альфой. Дождался Ньюта в спальне, захламленной газетами от пола до потолка. Ньют присвистнул, оценив масштаб, и без колебаний влез на кровать — одно из немногих свободных мест. Персиваль задом наперед оседлал стоявший у рабочего стола стул, сложил руки на спинке, любуясь вечно растрепанной челкой и дымчато-зелеными глазами. Их цвет менялся в зависимости от погоды, Персиваль заметил: Аравия красила радужки Ньюта ряской на летнем пруду и медом, а джунгли Ганы — тусклой зеленью необработанных изумрудов.

Но тогда Персиваль старательно не думал о том, как Ньют мог бы отозваться на поцелуй и на ласку.

— Ты планируешь просто смотреть? — Ньют наклонил голову. Свой пиджак он оставил в коридоре вместе с пальто, так что одет был почти по-домашнему.

Такой близкий, такой желанный.

По комнате плыл запах луговых трав и нагретого песка. Не течка — но возбуждение.

— Не знаю, Ньют. Зависит от того, чего хочешь ты, — ниже, чем планировал, ответил Персиваль. Это был его голос альфы, вибрирующий, командный. Голос, который он редко использовал вне постели.

— Персиваль. — А вот это — тихо, проникновенно, очень мягко, — было голосом Ньюта-омеги, зовущего, готового подчиниться.

Доверяющего.

— Скажи, если захочешь остановиться, — предупредил Персиваль, подойдя к постели и глядя на Ньюта сверху вниз.

Ньют чуть прикрыл глаза, потянул его за рукав, и Персиваль без дальнейших промедлений его поцеловал. Вышло не хуже, чем в Индии, сладко, и Ньют раскрылся, поддаваясь напору, позволяя целовать глубоко и долго, издавая тихие стоны. Персиваль не мог напиться этими звуками, ловил их губами, но в какой-то момент захотелось еще более ярких реакций.

Одну за другой Персиваль спустил с плеч Ньюта подтяжки, прослеживая их путь ладонями, а Ньют сам расстегнул рубашку и развел полы, давая доступ к бархатистой горячей коже, и откинулся на постель, встрепанный, со сбитым дыханием, с блестящими от удовольствия глазами. Персиваль уронил на пол свой пиджак, жилет, нетерпеливо рванул рубашку под одобрительным, выжидающим взглядом Ньюта, и наконец опустился на постель, накрыв его собой.

В жизни Ньют был ниже лишь самую малость, но вот так, под Персивалем, казался куда более нежным и хрупким, чем на самом деле. Обманчивое ощущение — под ладонями Персиваля ощущалось сильное, выносливое тело, — но какое же упоительное.

Он отвел с плеча рубашку Ньюта, припал губами к ключице, под долгий стон лизнул от нее вверх, к шее, к уязвимым и чувствительным местам, запрокинул Ньюту голову в жесте контроля, и Ньют — позволил, открывая шею и выгибаясь в руках. Персиваль легонько пробежал пальцами по его плечу, едва касаясь, но Ньют задрожал, когда твердые подушечки остановились чуть выше его ключицы, в том месте, где глубоко под кожей располагалась одна из самых чувствительных точек — тот гланд, что отвечал за гормональные выбросы. У омег его стимуляция запускала полноценную течку. Персиваль был сильнее, он мог бы сейчас сделать это — и в течке перекрыть Ньюту метку Тесея, четко проступавшую на другом плече. Ньют стал бы его — безоговорочно, магически, физиологически и в глазах закона.

Касания Персиваля остались невесомыми, дразнящими, а Ньют распахнул огромные глаза и с тихим «Персиваль» раздвинул ноги.

До этого момента Персиваль очень старательно не думал ни о чем, кроме поцелуев и легких ласк, но теперь, когда Ньют звал, просил, прижался бедрами, когда их возбужденные члены соприкоснулись, а позвоночник прошила острая молния наслаждения, Персиваль едва сдержался, чтобы не надавить. Рука дрогнула, и сознание на миг заволокло страстным желанием обладать, но Персиваль знал, что, сделав это, потеряет Ньюта навсегда.

Он очертил полукруг над ними, разом убирая всю одежду, и Ньют резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Не готов был, почти сразу закрылся инстинктивно — то есть попытался, сжав горячие напряженные бедра вокруг бедер Персиваля.

— Ньют, — успокаивающе сказал он, целуя под ухом и проговаривая слова прямо в кожу, — Ньют, расслабься. Ты в любой момент можешь меня остановить.

— Персиваль, мы можем?.. — нерешительно начал он, и Персиваль приподнялся на локтях над ним, зная, что Ньют промежностью чувствует его напряженный член. И, видимо, все же не готов, имея альфу, быть с другим до конца — а потому нервничает.

— Можем что угодно, Ньют. Например, вот так, — улыбнулся Персиваль и сместился вниз. Поцеловал в живот, нырнул кончиком языка в пупок, зная, что у омег это очень чувствительное место, и Ньют предсказуемо дернулся от нежданной ласки. — Пока хорошо?

— Да. — Ньют вплел пальцы в волосы Персиваля. Очень собственнический жест, омеги такого себе обычно не позволяли.

Альфы такого обычно не позволяли.

Но у Ньюта вышло естественно и привычно — что многое говорило в пользу Тесея.

Персиваль продолжил целовать Ньюта, все ниже, и гладить вдоль боков и бедер, словно невзначай смещая ладони на их внутренние стороны, пока Ньют не осознал вдруг, что Персиваль целует место, где бедро соединяется с телом. И что бедра у Ньюта раздвинуты шире, чем раньше, и лежат на его плечах, а руки Персиваля поддерживают под поясницу, чтобы было удобнее целовать и вылизывать.

— Персиваль!

— Как ты, Ньют?

— Я… ты… ты уверен?

— Если позволишь.

Ньют снова откинулся на постель — и вдруг растекся, расслабился, отпустил себя до конца, позволяя.

— Спасибо, Ньют.

— Благодарить будешь, когда поменяемся, — с неизвестно откуда взявшимся озорством парировал Ньют и вскрикнул, когда усмехающийся Персиваль обхватил ладонью его член.

Розовый, бархатисто-твердый, со вкусной прозрачной капелькой, которую Персиваль немедленно слизал — и сдавил под головкой, чтобы получить еще. У альф смазка была горькой, по крайней мере, для других альф, а вот омег можно было вылизывать бесконечно — то кончиком языка, дразня, то водя губами от основания к головке, то, уделив нежное внимание яичкам, ниже и глубже, внутри розовой, блестящей от смазки, чуть припухшей дырочки.

У Ньюта совсем недавно была вязка.

Возможно, утром.

Персиваль ожидал ревности, а получил внезапный толчок гордости и азарта — ведь какое-то время после вязки омеги возбуждались с большим трудом. Но Ньют тек для него, хотя еще утром наверняка кричал под Тесеем.

Перед глазами встала картина: двое братьев — и Ньют, не помнящий себя от удовольствия, и Тесей, более жесткий, чем обычно.

Персиваль вернулся к члену и, обхватив его губами, мягко начал разминать вход, пока не вставляя пальцы.

— Персиваль… не сегодня, хорошо?

— Конечно.

Легкое разочарование быстро прошло: если Персиваль угадал правильно, то Ньют все равно был сверхчувствителен сейчас изнутри, ему не будет приятно. Иногда можно настоять вопреки просьбе омеги — но только если есть его согласие на жесткую игру. У Тесея оно было, раз он вязал Ньюта вне течки, у Персиваля — нет. Пока что.

И он продолжил нежно вылизывать Ньюта, сосать, прижимая бедра Ньюта к постели и не давая устанавливать ритм, пока сам не решил, что можно не только подвести к краю — но и позволить через него переступить.

Горячее семя было восхитительным на вкус, но протяжный стон, в котором затерялось имя Персиваля, оказался еще слаще.

Персиваль еще какое-то время не пускал Ньюта, пока тот не позвал его по имени, уже осознанно. Лишь тогда Персиваль нехотя отстранился и растянулся рядом с ним. Он настроился довести себя до оргазма, однако Ньют, в отличие от всех омег, с которыми Персивалю приходилось бывать раньше, не остался блаженно валяться, а извернулся и склонился над бедрами Персиваля. Долго играть не стал, но после всего Персивалю и не нужно было.

Ньют тоже не возражал, когда его держали за волосы, и позволил направлять себя, как Персивалю нравилось, и пропустил член глубоко в горло, уткнувшись носом в черные завитки волос, и плотно сжал губы в самом конце, продляя удовольствие.

Оргазм был одним из лучших в жизни Персиваля. А Ньют только после него упал, словно у него разом отказали все суставы. Персивалю и самому пришлось прибегнуть к магии, чтобы вернуть Ньюта в свои объятия — на что-то физическое он оказался совершенно не способен.

— Спасибо, Ньют.

— Вот теперь пожалуйста, — засмеялся он сонно и зевнул. — Ты не против, если я вздремну?

— Спи, конечно. — Персиваль еще не договорил, а Ньют уже свернулся клубочком у него под боком и трогательно засопел, вымотанный долгими ласками. Персиваль невесомо отвел с его лба растрепанную челку, обвел нос, скулы, чуть приоткрытые во сне губы — и сам не заметил, как потяжелевшие веки опустились, отправляя его в мир снов.

Пробуждение с Ньютом в руках превосходило недавние по всем статьям. Вряд ли прошло больше четырех часов, но за это время ни один кошмар не потревожил Персиваля, и он чувствовал себя свежим и отдохнувшим, как давно не случалось. Ньют все еще спал — наверное, на нем тоже сказывалась смена часовых поясов, и будить Персиваль не стал. Призвал одну из отложенных книг и погрузился в чтение об особенностях родовой защитной магии, выстроенной на крови. Жестокая наука, но очень полезная. Если он где-нибудь осядет, дом и территорию обнесет такими щитами, чтобы ни одно последующее поколение могло не беспокоиться.

Хм, по какому интересному руслу потекли мысли, когда на плече лежал любимый омега.

За этим чтением Ньют и застал Персиваля, когда открыл глаза.

— Ой. Который час? Как восемь вечера?! Я проспал все на свете! Банти, наверное, еще не ушла домой… Опять она из-за меня задерживается!

— Надо было предупредить, я бы разбудил. Ты хотя бы выспался?

— Да, но мне надо бежать! Если Банти опять попробовала кормить химер без меня… — Ньют заметался по спальне, лихорадочно натягивая одежду, и Персиваль тоже принялся одеваться. — Персиваль, прости, честное слово, я бы еще побыл… а пойдем со мной! — осенило Ньюта. — Я обещал вас познакомить, и на офис мой посмотришь.

— С удовольствием. И у меня еще пара серьезных вопросов, которые мы так и не обсудили.

— А ты предпочел бы разговоры? — лукаво улыбнулся Ньют, и Персиваль со смехом притянул его в поцелуй.

— Нет. Но вопросы важные. Идем?

— Идем. Отсюда можно аппарировать?

— Тебе — да. Сюда и отсюда.

— Тогда давай руку.

Они оказались перед крыльцом ничем не примечательного дома на темной старинной улице, и Ньют взбежал по ступеням, торопясь внутрь.

Зайдя вслед за ним, Персиваль понял, что чемодан был лишь бледным отражением офиса Ньюта. Вокруг пело и переливалось столько чар, хитро переплетенных между собой и подогнанных, как шестерни в тончайшем часовом механизме, что с его восприимчивостью к магии Персиваль на мгновение замер, любуясь.

— Банти! — окликнул Ньют.

На зов откуда-то вынырнула некрасивая омега с большими коровьими глазами. Персиваль не любил думать так о людях, но здесь других слов было не подобрать. Да и на Ньюта она взирала со слепым, безнадежным обожанием, какое скорее встретишь у преданных питомцев.

— Банти, знакомься, Персиваль Грейвз. Персиваль, это Банти, мой ассистент.

— Очень приятно, мисс Банти.

— Здравствуйте, — Персиваля она едва заметила и забыла даже застесняться. — Ньют, химеры меня не подпускают! Они бросаются на барьеры при моем приближении! Я не стала их кормить, но…

— И слава Мерлину! Я же просил к ним не подходить! Извини, что я задержался. Почему ты не послала сову? Я бы вернулся быстрее, — на бегу протараторил Ньют и очень быстро исчез из вида, оставив Персиваля и Банти на верхнем пролете, с которого открывался обзор огромного магического пространства.

— Вы давно работаете с Ньютом, мисс Банти? — чтобы как-то завязать диалог, поинтересовался Персиваль.

— Я… да, давно, со школы, — Банти вздрогнула, словно только что заметила его присутствие, и засуетилась. — Простите, пожалуйста, мистер…

— Грейвз.

— Да, мистер Грейвз, простите, но Ньют прав, мне пора. До свидания! — Банти буквально сбежала от него.

— До свидания, мисс Банти, — попрощался Персиваль в поспешно удаляющуюся спину.

Такой тип омег он, к сожалению, знал хорошо: не слишком красивые и не избалованные вниманием, зачастую несчастные, пытающиеся найти себя в работе — в обществе на таких фыркали с лицемерным «бедняжки». Но Банти, по крайней мере, работала на интересной должности с адекватным начальником — даже если этот начальник порой вынуждал ее задерживаться. Наверняка он находил способы компенсировать Банти все неудобства. А может, и нет — не со зла, а по рассеянности. Надо будет мягко уточнить.

Размышляя таким образом, Персиваль спустился и, ориентируясь на звук, отыскал Ньюта. Он стоял на краю обрыва, открывавшегося в небольшой каньон, и дирижировал палочкой, словно дразня куском мяса трех маленьких химер.

Говоря «маленьких», Персиваль имел в виду «не взрослых», потому что в холке они спокойно достали бы ему до груди.

— Учу их охотиться.

— Сделал бы уже человеческий силуэт.

— Не смешно, Персиваль. Химеры не охотятся на людей и не нападают, если их не тревожить. Ты знаешь, что в истории меньше двадцати задокументированных случаев смерти, и почти все — охотники за их яйцами?

— Не знал. Извини, Ньют.

— Очень многие не знают. — Ньют казался печальным, разглядывая резвящихся химер. Наконец, одна, с головой львицы, высоко подпрыгнула, схватила кусок пастью и принялась с урчанием его поглощать. — Хочешь?

Оставшиеся две химеры уставились на них выжидательно, и Персиваль взглядом поднял из ведра другой кусок, а за ним и третий. Играть с химерами ему понравилось: совсем как с кошками — а кошек он обожал.

Сытые химеры развалились на камнях там же, где поели. Взмахом палочки создав ступеньки, Ньют отправился в каньон.

Даже зная его способность обращаться со всевозможными монстрами, даже будучи уверенным в его квалификации как специалиста, даже понимая, что вряд ли сможет что-то противопоставить троим страшным хищникам, Персиваль не выдержал такого зрелища и заторопился следом.

— Без резких движений, и не заходи с хвоста. Тебя должны постоянно видеть, — предупредил Ньют, не оборачиваясь. Сам он двигался плавно и грациозно, как никогда не делал в обычной жизни. — А лучше постой вот здесь. Я их сейчас осмотрю, и вернемся наверх.

— Почему они не подпускают Банти? Я помню, в Ашшшшсешшшше ты просил Якоба их кормить. Неужели не-маг способен справиться лучше?

— Повернись-ка… В Ашшшшсешшшше они были совсем крошками. Покажи мне ногу. Ну, не упрямься. Хорошая девочка… Но дело не в этом. Не рычи, я знаю, что ты не любишь. Надо. Молодец. Есть люди, от природы наделенные талантом. Якоб к животным в целом равнодушен, но у него дар. Так, ты куда? Стой, кому говорю! Лежи. Вот так. Банти животных любит, но опасных я стараюсь ей не доверять. Дара у нее нет, хищники видят в ней только добычу. Умница мой, еще посиди… ну вот и все. — Ньют похлопал третью химеру — самца с едва наметившейся гривой — по крупу и стелющимся шагом, спиной вперед отошел от выводка. — Готово. Подожди меня наверху, хорошо? В квартире есть кухня, там должна быть еда. Я сейчас быстренько проверю остальных и приду.

«Быстренько» растянулось на полтора часа, но Персиваль не скучал. В офисе у Ньюта оказалась очень неплохая библиотека. Первый же том — о пространственной трансфигурации — увлек Персиваля настолько, что время пролетело незаметно.

— Если хочешь дочитать — бери. — Ньют подкрался незаметно — доказательство того, насколько Персиваль ему доверял, раз не отследил приближения.

— Возьму, спасибо. Я сделал нам чай, но это было давно.

— Вижу. — Ньют испарил из чайника холодную жижу и, насыпав каких-то трав, заново наполнил его кипятком. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— О Криденсе и Дамблдоре.

— Мне это уже не нравится, — вздохнул Ньют. — Как меня угораздило связаться с двумя аврорами-политиками? Вы с Тесеем одного поля ягоды, а мне теперь волноваться за двоих.

— Я давно не аврор.

— А вот это смешно, Персиваль.

— Как знаешь. Я не согласен. Расскажи мне о Криденсе подробнее, Ньют. Как ты переманил его на противоположную сторону? Он ведь почти два года провел с Гриндельвальдом. Куда более стабильные маги поддавались его влиянию, и за меньшее время, а у Криденса — обскур… до сих пор.

— Криденс очень хотел обрести себя, но еще больше он хотел настоящую семью. — Ньют примостился на краешек стола и, сунув за ухо палочку, взялся толочь что-то в ступке. — Что бы ни говорил Гриндельвальд, его аколиты — не семья. Большинство из них знают это, понимают, что «семьей» зовутся фигурально. Они все взрослые люди, они так или иначе сложились до прихода к Гриндельвальду. Криденс… Криденс сначала принял все за чистую монету. Но Гриндельвальд сам не знает, что такое настоящая семья, он не мог долго поддерживать иллюзию. К моменту, когда мы пришли за ним, Криденс уже понял все сам, но оставался, потому что думал, что идти ему было некуда.

Персиваль совсем не такое объяснение ожидал услышать и красноречиво сдвинул брови, вынудив Ньюта признаться:

— С Криденсом я это не обсуждал и предпочту, чтобы ты ему не рассказывал. Я могу ошибаться, конечно… но у меня есть теория про обскуров, и Криденс ее пока подтверждает. — Ньют грустно вздохнул. — Обскур формируется в детстве. Чем он старше, тем сильнее тормозит развитие своего носителя. Все дети, у кого я наблюдал обскура, ощутимо отставали от своих сверстников. Физически Криденсу скоро тридцать — но эмоционально и психически он все еще ребенок. Возможно, останется им, пока обскур не будет уничтожен. Воспринимай его соответственно. Но помни, что это не значит, будто Криденсу нельзя доверять, ладно?

Ньют отставил ступку и внимательно посмотрел на Персиваля, все еще нахмуренного — уже в раздумьях, а не от недоверия. Но Ньют почитал иначе и сказал:

— Легилименты… Не можете доверять, не прочитав мысли. Я ручаюсь за него, Персиваль, несмотря на обскура. Тесей за него ручается, можешь сам спросить.

С Тесеем на эту тему Персиваль общаться не хотел — разве что не останется выхода.

— Хорошо. Я верю тебе, Ньют. И доверяю твоему суждению. А что насчет Дамблдора? В одном из писем ты не советовал мне встречаться с ним.

— Да, помню… Дамблдор имеет дурную привычку втягивать всех в политику. Тесей его терпеть не может как раз из-за этого. Меня тоже, если честно, раздражает. Я не люблю быть пешкой в чужих руках. — Ньют счел, что прошло достаточно времени, и разлил по чашкам ароматный травяной напиток. — Держи. Я не советовал тебе с ним встречаться, когда еще думал, что ты планируешь оставаться вдалеке от политики. Но раз ты сам решил во что-то влезть… Во что, Персиваль?

— А есть много вариантов? — Персиваль пригубил отвар и одобрительно качнул головой. Терпкая вязкость с нотками миндаля пришлась ему по вкусу.

Ньют молчал дольше, чем требовалось прийти к озвученному наконец:

— Гриндельвальд.

— Да.

— Будь очень осторожен.

— Обещаю.

— Ты уже договорился о встрече, не так ли? — проницательно предположил Ньют.

— Меня пригласили в Хогвартс — прочитать лекцию об Атра-нис-Кенал. — Персиваль приподнял брови, показывая, что он думает об этом приглашении. — Поедешь со мной?

— Когда?

— В следующую субботу.

— Поеду. А Тесей?

— Если захочет, я возражать не буду.

— Я передам. И, Персиваль… не обязательно рассказывать мне все, но держи меня в курсе хотя бы в общих чертах. Если с тобой что-то случится…

— Ньют. — Персиваль отставил чашку, подошел, встал между его раздвинутых ног и взял в ладони лицо. — Если со мной что-то случится… я далек от мысли, что ты послушаешь увещеваний не вмешиваться. — Персиваль с мимолетной улыбкой погладил скулы Ньюта большими пальцами. — Но по крайней мере заручись поддержкой Тесея. Обещай мне, Ньют.

— Обещаю.

Персиваль привлек его голову к себе на плечо, обнял за пояс, чувствуя, как Ньют прижался всем телом. Он сдержит свое слово — а если повезет, совсем не сразу осознает, что в такой формулировке все равно что пообещал не вмешиваться.

Потому что спасение Персиваля Тесей точно не поддержит, еще и помешает Ньюту впутываться.

Они еще поболтали о животных, о Банти и причитающейся ей благодарности и о всяких пустяках, прежде чем расстались ближе к ночи и аппарировали по домам.

На следующее утро Персиваль написал Криденсу с новостями о своем скором прибытии, а сам получил весточку от Ньюта, что Тесей с ними не едет. Персиваль рассчитывал на обратное. В Хогвартсе удобно было бы под предлогом демонстрации для студентов провести с Тесеем тренировочную дуэль — с гарантией, что никто не пострадает, а поединок не перерастет в ритуальный. С другой стороны, в Хогвартсе Тесей не показал бы всей истинной силы, так что все к лучшему.

Как и было запланировано, на неделе Персиваль навестил Арктуруса Блэка. Тот принял его сдержанно, ни о чем, кроме сидевшей у Персиваля в печенках археологии и своей коллекции магических редкостей, говорить не пожелал, но намекнул, что Рождественский бал Блэков — событие значительное, ожидается много влиятельных гостей. По итогам встречи Персиваль рассчитывал получить приглашение. Кое-что из Атра-нис-Кенала, что Персиваль забрал с собой, и некоторые артефакты, приобретенные им в путешествиях, Арктуруса очень заинтересовали. Как любой заядлый коллекционер, тот не упускал случая пополнить коллекцию, а у Персиваля было достаточно предметов, чтобы прочно и надолго посадить его на крючок.

Арктуруса Блэка он выбрал за подчеркнуто нейтральную позицию. Гриндельвальда и в целом политику террора он не поддерживал, при этом чистоту крови одобрял открыто и вращался в самых снобистских чистокровных кругах по обе стороны Ла-Манша. Через него можно было навести мосты с британской и французской аристократией, чтобы осторожно подобраться к сочувствующим Гриндельвальду, а там и к сторонникам. Этого Персиваль, разумеется, не выдал. Туманно намекнул, что в Англии у него имеются определенные долгосрочные интересы, и он не желает быть оторванным от общества. Уже наслышанный об их встречах с Ньютом Арктурус счел предлог достаточным, чтобы не задавать слишком много вопросов.

На следующий вечер они с Ньютом должны были ужинать вместе, и Персиваль по договоренности отправился в «Дом у Ручья».

В гостиной он напоролся на Тесея.

— Здравствуй, — отрывисто кивнул Персиваль и небрежным жестом стряхнул с рукава сажу. Под него изменили защиту камина, но в исключения антиаппарационных барьеров не внесли, и в гости он приходил по-старинке — летучим порохом.

— Грейвз. — Еще не успевший переодеться после рабочего дня Тесей едва удостоил его взглядом поверх газеты в руках. Со страниц вечернего «Пророка» самоуверенно ухмылялся Гриндельвальд. Очередной рейд в Германии — на этот раз достаточно масштабный, чтобы заметила даже британская пресса. Персиваль уже ознакомился с громкой статьей.

— Ньют?..

— На севере Ирландии. Там видели раненого кэльпи… опять. Можешь не ждать, он вряд ли вернется раньше полуночи. Привыкай. Мне он тоже никогда не говорит. Мне донесли из отдела регулирования магических существ.

— В таком случае, у меня освободился вечер, — медленно сказал Персиваль. Все складывалось просто замечательно. — Как насчет тренировки? Или, — Персиваль растянул губы в подобии понимающей улыбки, — у тебя другие планы?

Это был вызов, и совсем не дружеский. Тесей отложил газету, поднялся с дивана, и от него словно разошлась волна силы. Персиваль впервые обратил внимание, что Тесей выше, шире в плечах, тяжелее. Когда он приблизился, Персивалю пришлось почти запрокинуть голову, чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт.

— Тренировка, — Тесей прокатил слово, будто пробуя на вкус, — звучит очень заманчиво.

Молниеносное движение — и он аппарировал обоих на крохотный островок. Штормовые волны неистово накатывали на голые камни побережья, захлестывая само небо. Сквозь шум разбивавшейся о невидимую защиту воды пробивались далекие крики гнездящихся на скалах чаек. Персиваль с Тесеем оказались точно в центре площадки, слишком ровной, чтобы не заподозрить магическое происхождение.

— Добро пожаловать на мой полигон, — с показным гостеприимством Тесей обвел рукой остров.

От края до края он прекрасно просматривался, а извне оставался совершенно незаметен. Персиваль чувствовал жуткие по мощи купола заградительных заклинаний.

— Не купола. Сферы. — Тесей улыбался вполне светски, а Персиваль судорожно оборачивал вокруг разума дополнительные ментальные щиты.

— Где мы? — хрипло спросил он, зная, что страх скрыть уже не получится, и не особо стараясь. В конце концов, в бою он совершенно не мешал.

— Примерно девять миль на юг от Гренландии.

Без порталов. Аппарацией. В один перенос.

Вокруг бушевал ледяной шторм, серая хмарь затянула глаза Тесея, расслабленно сунувшего руки в карманы, и Персиваль понимал, что зря связался, что ему не одержать верх, что даже без умения Тесею хватит мощи его раздавить. Но отступить уже не мог — даже если поединок грозил все же стать ритуальным и мог бы окончиться самой настоящей смертью.

…Проигрыш его совершенно не удивил.

Удивило, что в середине ночи, когда Персиваль лежал без сна в своей постели и разглядывал темноту, прямо к нему в спальню аппарировал Ньют — встревоженный, нехарактерно молчаливый, с полными боли глазами. Пока Персиваль здоровался, Ньют разулся и как был, одетый, влез к нему под одеяло. Длинные руки и ноги немедленно оплели Персиваля, словно Ньют боялся потерять… или хотел утешить.

— Ньют… — начал Персиваль, но замолчал под злым взглядом, какого ни разу еще не видел у Ньюта.

— Ты бы знал, как мне хочется убить вас обоих! Зачем ты его провоцировал, Персиваль? Ты сам альфа, я думал, ты понимаешь!

— Я…

— Помолчи. Я очень на тебя зол. Не хочу ничего слышать.

Персиваль послушно засунул все, что хотел сказать, подальше и просто обнял в ответ, дожидаясь, пока Ньюта отпустит нервная дрожь.

Они долго лежали, слушая дыхание друг друга, пока в темноте спальни Ньют не прошептал:

— На Тесея я все-таки злюсь больше. Он… нет, Персиваль, знаешь, что? Просто посмотри в моей памяти.

— Ты не любишь этого.

— Я предлагаю, нет, я прошу. Смотри.

Персиваль погладил его по щеке, окунаясь в недавние воспоминания. Кэльпи, вставший на дыбы, долгая пешая прогулка вдоль какого-то озера, затянутого туманной дымкой… все не то. Вот — половина первого ночи, когда освободившийся Ньют аппарировал, наконец, домой, сбросил промокший насквозь плащ и с недоумением уставился на большие часы в гостиной. Хлопнул себя по лбу, вздохнул, немного постоял на месте и пошел в их с Тесеем спальню на втором этаже.

Там никого не оказалось, и Ньют с еще большим недоумением уставился на нетронутую постель. Нахмурился, закусил губу и отправился искать брата. Кабинет тоже пустовал, а вот в увешанной светящимися шарами библиотеке Ньюту повезло.

— Доброй ночи. Извини, я про все забыл.

— Здравствуй, Ньют. — В голосе Тесея не слышалось особой радости. Персиваль не так себе представлял их общение наедине — и, видимо, был прав. Ньют нахмурился сильнее и, присев на подлокотник кресла, испытующе заглянул Тесею в глаза.

— Тесей?

— Грейвз заходил. Я сказал, что ты в Ирландии.

— О, спасибо. Я его не предупредил.

— Я догадался.

— Тесей, вы… поссорились?

— У нас была дуэль. Тренировочная. Если это можно так назвать.

— Он в порядке? — вскинулся Ньют, и Тесей через силу изобразил нечто вроде улыбки:

— Физически — да.

— Что ты натворил?

— Смотри.

Персиваль знал, что видел Ньют за опущенными барьерами окклюменции. Итог дуэли, безжалостный и закономерный. В умении Тесей уступал Персивалю достаточно, чтобы компенсировать даже существенную разницу в силе, вот только она оказалась не просто существенной — колоссальной. Они с Тесеем принадлежали к совершенно разным классам. Целых двадцать минут Персиваль держал оборону — повод для гордости, с таким-то противником, — но в конце концов Тесей швырнул его на колени, и мастерство не спасло. Загнанный в угол, под натиском чужой магии и воли, Персиваль испугался — и позволил страху взять верх. Всего на миг, но хватило и этого. Он не выдержал. В слепой попытке отбиться Персиваль бросил в Тесея рой огненных шаров — хоть и понимал, что не стоило, что провоцировать инстинкты альфы-победителя неразумно при их напряженных отношениях. Поединок и без того опасно балансировал на грани ритуального.

А Тесей сорвался. Открытое неподчинение побежденного требовало немедленной реакции, и, как сам Персиваль Тесей, скорее всего, просто не успел подумать. Он на чистом инстинкте отмахнулся от шаров, как от искр. А следом — жесткой магией перекрыл Персивалю все возможности колдовать, одновременно ставя на четвереньки — с раздвинутыми ногами и насильно прогнутой спиной. Поза абсолютного подчинения. Поза, в которую с доисторических времен альфы ставили соперников-альф, если хотели взять в связь против их воли — или унизить перед тем, как убить.

Поза, из которой любой альфа рванулся бы еще отчаяннее… а Персиваль замер с опущенной головой, прекратив все попытки сопротивления.

— Тесей… — Ньют чуть не упал с подлокотника, так стремительно он отшатнулся. — Тесей… Ты что… он же был в плену, ты же знал…

— Знал. Но в тот момент совершенно не помнил.

— А когда ты ему угрожал в вашу прошлую встречу, ты тоже не помнил? — вдруг ледяным голосом сказал вскочивший Ньют. — Думал, я не слышал, что ты ему сказал? Или не пойму? Я удивлен, что он все еще хочет иметь со мной дело!

— Ньют, нет! — Тесей уставился на него беспомощно, непонимающе, протянул руку, но Ньют увернулся и замотал головой. — Я никогда не угрожал ему ничем, кроме смерти.

— Знаешь, со стороны так не выглядело. И можно подумать, этого мало! На его месте я бы захотел тебя отравить. И я бы его не осудил!

Тесей дернулся, как от пощечины.

— Я все понимаю, Тесей. — Ньют сжимал кулаки и тяжело сглатывал, его слова звучали глухо и разочарованно. — Только… мы обсуждали. Ты согласился. Я думал, тебе хуже всего будет. Я думал, что у Персиваля получается преимущество, мне было так стыдно перед тобой. Но ты обещал просто все прекратить, если поймешь, что не выдерживаешь. Я поверил тебе, Персиваль поверил мне. А что делаешь ты? Почему вымещаешь злость на нем, а не на мне? Он ни в чем перед тобой не виноват!

— Ньют… Я понимаю, что был неправ. Я подвел тебя и… несправедливо унизил его, и это не повторится. Я _понимаю_ , Ньют. Пожалуйста…

— Нет, Тесей. Тебе извиняться не только передо мной. — Ньют устало протер глаза, и Персиваль знал, что он вытирает слезы. — На выходные не жди меня дома.

Воспоминание прервалось на аппарации Ньюта. Под пальцами Персиваля щека была влажной.

— Ну вот, его отругал, а сам не дал и слова вставить. — Персиваль вытер несколько слезинок, зажег желто-оранжевый Lumos и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Ньют, я очень ценю, что ты так переживаешь, но не нужно. Я разберусь сам.

Ньют недоверчиво шмыгнул носом, и Персиваль начаровал ему платок.

— Я верю в тебя, Персиваль. Просто… я знаю Тесея. И я на него очень зол! Но еще я знаю, что он сожалеет. И раскаивается. Он вряд ли скажет, я не уверен, что он хоть когда-нибудь заговорит с тобой об этом. Он, знаешь, не любит такие разговоры, он извинится делом. Прости, у меня мысли путаются… В общем, я хотел сказать, что Тесей наделал ошибок, но он не подлец. Ему сейчас тоже больно.

— Как и тебе. Но ты зря не стал его слушать, Ньют. И ты не досмотрел его воспоминание.

Ньют завозился, сел, разглядывая оставшегося на подушке Персиваля.

— О чем ты?

— Знаешь, что он сделал первым, когда осознал? — Персиваль сам удивлялся спокойствию, с которым рассказывал. Но Ньют вытащил его из Нурменгарда, и Ньюту отчитывались о состоянии Персиваля все лечащие колдомедики. Он сейчас знал историю его плена лучше самого Персиваля.

— Не знаю, Персиваль.

— Он накрыл меня щитами, Ньют. Непроницаемыми. В том числе для него.

Этот момент Персиваль помнил отлично. Ужас, оцепенение, память тела, которое замерло, прекрасно зная, что может последовать за дальнейшим неподчинением, даже если разум остался свободен от этого знания. И как все мгновенно сменилось полной, абсолютной безопасностью. Как нежно, успокаивающе прильнули к коже щиты, отрезая от внешнего мира, как магические оковы трансформировались в поддержку.

Лицо Тесея, бледное, словно его вывернули наизнанку, словно это он проиграл, и неприкрытое раскаяние в глазах, быстро сменившееся железным, годами отработанным безразличием.

Обратно он вернул их порталом. Не стал прикасаться без спроса даже для аппарации — и не заставил Персиваля прикасаться самому.

— Ньют, помнишь, я говорил, что боюсь Тесея?

Ньют молча кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу. Персиваль заложил руки за голову и задумчиво признался:

— Знаешь, после нашей дуэли я боюсь его намного меньше.

Такого вывода Ньют явно не ожидал. Приоткрыл рот, подумал, закрыл и улегся обратно, прижался к боку и принялся выводить на груди Персиваля абстрактные узоры.

— Щекотно, Ньют.

— Ты боишься щекотки?

— Никому не говори, особенно Тесею.

Ньют вздрогнул, сказал укоризненно:

— Персиваль, я еще не могу смеяться над этим.

— Совершенно зря. — Персиваль повернулся, подмял Ньюта под себя и поцеловал. — Все будет хорошо.

Ответом ему был скептический взгляд, но здесь убедит только время. Которого было очень мало, если вспомнить, что завтра их с Ньютом ждал Хогвартс.

— И еще — извинись перед Тесеем. Я не собираюсь его травить, а тебе тем более не стоило такое говорить, даже в горячке. — Персиваль понаблюдал, как до Ньюта доходит, и распорядился, перекатываясь на свою сторону: — Вставай и аппарируй нас обратно в библиотеку. Чем быстрее вы поговорите, тем лучше.

Потерянный, Ньют, тем не менее, послушно обулся и выполнил просьбу.

— Миритесь. — Едва оказавшись в знакомой по воспоминанию библиотеке, Персиваль легонько подтолкнул Ньюта к креслу, где все еще сидел Тесей.

Вид у старшего Скамандера был больной, но при их появлении Тесей выпрямился и изобразил спокойствие.

— Ньют, мне нужно съездить в Америку, — тоже делая вид, что все в порядке, сообщил Персиваль. — В Хогвартсе нас завтра ждут к шести. Я зайду за тобой без двадцати шесть. Не вздумай забыть.

— Я… да, не забуду.

— Отлично. Увидимся завтра, — попрощался Персиваль. — Тесей.

Помедлив, тот откликнулся:

— Персиваль.

Кивнув, Персиваль оставил их наедине, а сам через камин отправился в британское Министерство. Как бы ему ни хотелось провести время с Ньютом, его ждало дело, которое больше не терпело отлагательств.

Два по-деловому кратких разговора с дежурными магами, портключ и три аппарации спустя Персиваль ступил в холл своего особняка.

Унылое было зрелище, и вовсе не потому, что мебель скрывалась под белыми накидками, а фотографии и картины недвижно спали, укрытые сохраняющими чарами.

В доме витал дух заброшенности. Персиваль заходил сюда после возвращения с Шаиб-эль-Банат, чтобы снять заклинание-маяк для почты, забрать накопившиеся письма и перенести библиотеку в чемодан, но тогда не почувствовал ничего особенного. Может, сказалось пребывание в «Доме у Ручья», обжитом и уютном, а может, Персиваль просто слишком изменился за эти короткие и такие долгие полгода, но когда-то привычный интерьер больше не вызывал ничего, кроме отвращения.

Спуск в подвал получился очень медленным, каждый шаг — словно оксфорды Персиваля превратились в свинцовые гири, а внутренности будто зацепило крюком на короткой леске и тащило назад.

В одной из комнат без окон ждал, мерцая молочным сиянием в чаше, Омут Памяти. В нем не было ничего зловещего, но Персиваль сильно подозревал, что именно такой образ примет перед ним боггарт, если опрометчиво решит показаться на глаза.

Персиваль подошел к каменному постаменту. Фамильный Омут Грейвзов выглядел как широкая плоская чаша из неотполированного гранита. Последний раз Персиваль спускался сюда в тот сумбурный день, когда избавлялся от памяти, что причиняла невыносимую боль. Готов ли он был снова взвалить на себя этот груз?

При его приближении поверхность мыслей подернулась рябью, студенисто качнулась туда-сюда. Там было много родовых воспоминаний, вплоть до двадцатого колена, когда Грейвзы еще не были Грейвзами и жили совсем не в Америке. Этот Омут, возможно, был ценнее фамильной библиотеки. Но сегодня Персиваль пришел не за мудростью предков. Его интересовали только собственные воспоминания.

Слив их туда, он отказался от части своей личности. Только ни один опыт не проходит бесследно. То, что не осталось в памяти, закрепилось в рефлексах. Дуэль с Тесеем наглядно это показала.

А еще Персиваль наконец-то сумел признать: не владея собой полностью, он обречен был раз за разом ошибаться. Знай он, что с ним случилось в плену, никогда не рискнул бы драться с Тесеем даже в шутку, чтобы ненароком не выдать слабости. А теперь… Персиваль не только показал, что не владеет собой. Он еще и спровоцировал древние инстинкты противоборствующих альф — и в худшем случае сам не оставил себе выходов из ситуации, кроме подчинения… или смерти. В лучшем — Тесей позволит спустить ситуацию на тормозах. Тогда Персиваль еще дешево отделается.

Кто знает, какие еще сюрпризы отыщутся в прошлом, которое Персиваль в приступе ненависти и паники выплеснул из себя?

Он перебрал пальцами по ободу чаши, призывая к поверхности свои воспоминания, а затем полной горстью зачерпнул белесую жидкость и плеснул себе в лицо, словно умывался водой.

Калейдоскоп тусклых картинок замелькал перед глазами. В виски ударило болью, из носа хлынула кровь, Персиваля скрючило и вывернуло почти в сам Омут. Лишь в последний момент он успел отклониться и вместо артефакта осквернил его постамент.

Он, оказывается, выдрал из себя очень много. Столько выдрал и так давно, что воспоминания не желали вставать на свои места, будто детали от другого паззла — картинка та же, а нарезаны по-другому. Пришлось силой запихивать их в пустоты. Кое-что ручейками утекало из глаз, и Персиваль вынужден был с трудом, негнущимися пальцами ловить полупрозрачные нити. Это повторялось снова и снова, в ушах набатом звенел его собственный крик, лицо покрывали кровь пополам со слезами и желчью. Часть воспоминаний пришлось вернуть в Омут — они никак не желали укладываться в голове. И все же Персиваль справился.

В его жизни бывало и хуже.

Или не в его? Роясь в восстановленной памяти, он больше не ассоциировал себя с тем человеком, которого когда-то выволок из конспиративного дома Гриндельвальд. Два с половиной года назад, почти три, Персиваль так стремился забыть плен, что вместе с ним случайно избавился от доброй четверти воспоминаний — а что формирует личность, как не пережитый опыт?

Путешествия, новые знания, _Ньют_ — все наложило на Персиваля определенный отпечаток. Ему нынешнему даже изнасилование, ужасное само по себе, больше не казалось страшнее проигранной дуэли. Оно просто было одним из следствий, одной из многочисленных перенесенных пыток. Не намного страшнее Круциатуса. Не больнее раскаленного пола камеры. Не унизительнее того спектакля, что разыграл, узнав о случившемся, Гриндельвальд, — но и его Персиваль пережил, а значит, выиграл.

И все же человек, на которого сейчас оглядывался Персиваль в своей взбаламученной памяти, не только был совершенно ему не знаком — он не вызывал ни приязни, ни сочувствия. Безразличный к чужим чувствам, нетерпимый к чужим слабостям, двуличный, легко способный на подлость. Долго можно было перечислять отрицательные качества. И хотя положительных хватало тоже, они в глазах самого Персиваля с лихвой перекрывались некоторыми поступками, причем даже не худшими на его совести. Худшие были впереди, среди воспоминаний, оставшихся в Омуте.

Не хотелось знать, что Персиваль натворил такого, что не укладывалось у него нынешнего в голове. Но нужно было, обязательно. Он с трудом поднялся на дрожащие ноги, привел себя и комнату в порядок, начаровал воды. Горло ободрало холодом, прояснившим мысли. Персиваль осушил стакан, отдышался и снова склонился над Омутом. Время поджимало, и раз некоторые воспоминания отказывались вставать на законные места, их требовалось отсмотреть со стороны до обратного портала в Лондон. Как бы ни было противно от себя самого.

Когда он вынырнул наружу, часы показывали сорок три минуты первого. Время в Омуте текло иначе: много быстрее, чем в реальности. Персиваль отсмотрел воспоминаний общей продолжительностью больше двух суток, однако у него еще осталась возможность выспаться, чем он и воспользовался — хотя пришлось прибегнуть к помощи зелья, чтобы заснуть. Сон помог сгладить самые острые углы в памяти, размыл картину, сделав из лоскутов целое, однако до конца Персиваль в себя не пришел. Мало того, что в голове образовалась каша из старой памяти и новой. От осознания, что все увиденные события не просто произошли с ним, а во многом — по его инициативе, Персивалю делалось дурно.

А самое паршивое — в Омуте остались совершенно не связанные с пленом или Гриндельвальдом подробности биографии. Причем такие, которые Персиваль, положа руку на сердце, предпочел бы не вспоминать.

В мире было лишь два человека, знавших эту историю: он сам и Серафина. Они поклялись в неразглашении клятвой на крови, и можно было совершенно безболезненно оставить все в прошлом. Одного волевого усилия достаточно — отправить вновьприобретенные знания обратно в глубины Омута и забыть. Будто все случилось не с ним… не по его вине. Но все же существовало целых два серьезных повода для опасений. Во-первых, клятва. Всегда лучше знать, как именно Персиваль был ограничен и в чем именно. Во-вторых, Персиваль боялся спровоцировать каскадную реакцию и снова слить в Омут больше, чем планировал. Мысли скакали взбесившимися докси, и каждую приходилось отлавливать, чтобы привести нить рассуждений к выводу. В таком состоянии риск ошибиться многократно возрастал, а как это скажется на психике, и без того получившей удар, Персиваль не знал и проверять не собирался.

Жить дальше ему придется с виной.

Некстати все сложилось: он предпочел бы разговаривать с Дамблдором и Слагхорном на трезвую голову, а не когда мысли путались, словно разлетевшиеся газетные вырезки. Знал бы масштаб — вернул бы память после Хогвартса.

Если бы не обещание Криденсу, Персиваль нашел бы предлог перенести лекцию. Абстрактные студенты Хогвартса вряд ли грызли учебники от нетерпения, а вот Криденс непременно огорчится его отсутствию. Да и демонстрировать слабость Тесею, отменяя планы сразу после дуэли, не хотелось, как и заново договариваться со Слагхорном. Так что после некоторых колебаний Персиваль отказался от идеи сдвинуть даты для лекции.

Путешествие международным порталом вызвало новый приступ тошноты и головной боли. Перед тем, как отправиться в «Дом у Ручья» за Ньютом, Персиваль заскочил домой — выпить несколько зелий и перехватить пару бутербродов. С пятничного обеда у него крошки во рту не было.

Из камина он вышел ровно без двадцати шесть, как обещал. Гостиная пустовала.

— Докси?

— Мастер Грейвз, сэр! Здравствуйте, сэр!

— Здравствуй. Ньют дома?

— Хозяин Ньют в чемодане, сэр! Просили вас подождать пять минут, сэр!

— Докси, передай, пожалуйста, что ровно через пять минут я спущусь за ним сам, — попросил Персиваль. Ньют все равно никуда не пойдет, не закончив начатое (может, свежепойманному кэльпи стало хуже?), лучше его не отвлекать — больше времени потеряют.

— Да, мастер Грейвз, сэр! — кланяясь, заверила она. — Хозяин Тесей просили сообщить, сэр, что к шести они ждут министра Фоули!

Докси с треском исчезла, но, не успел Персиваль сесть на диван и порадоваться, что с Фоули они не пересекутся, как из камина ему в спину пыхнуло облачко сажи. Вверх взметнулось зеленое пламя.

Похоже, Фоули наплевал на этикет и заявился раньше. Как они в каминной сети не столкнулись?

Решение нужно было принимать моментально — или общаться с Фоули, которого Персиваль терпеть не мог, или…

Маскировочные чары или невидимость заставят сигнализацию дома сработать, добежать до коридора Персиваль не успеет, да и несолидно, аппарировать он не мог. Но был еще один способ избежать разговора.

Персиваль сменил форму.

Решение было дурацким, но менять его было поздно: с одной стороны из камина шагнул, чуть не споткнувшись об него, Фоули, с другой из кабинета вышел поприветствовать гостя Тесей.

Оба на мгновение замерли, разглядывая Персиваля.

— Скамандер! — Фоули скорее удивился, чем испугался, и в его голосе явственно звучало раздражение. — Это что еще такое?

Персиваль прижал украшенные кисточками уши. В горле клокотало.

— Вампус, министр. Они обычно очень умные. — Тесей в упор посмотрел на Персиваля, давая понять, что к нему это утверждение не относится. — Здравствуйте. Не стоит беспокойства, этот понимает команды. Нельзя. Свои.

Тесей пересек гостиную, подал руку Фоули. Второй он походя перехватил за загривок рычащего Персиваля, как раз в том месте, которое отключало способность двигаться даже магическим котам.

Засранец.

Но после вчерашнего Персивалю не было страшно.

Он стоял, прижавшись боком к ноге Тесея, обездвиженный, в его захвате — но не боялся, что Тесей причинит ему вред, и не рвался из-под руки.

— Ужин будет подан через двадцать минут, министр, — тем временем сказал Тесей и жестом пригласил Фоули в кабинет. — Прошу.

— Да нет, Скамандер, можем и здесь посидеть. — С пренебрежением хозяина Фоули прошел к дивану, куда так и не успел дойти Персиваль, и с шиком уселся, забросив ногу на ногу.

Он был слабее Тесея как альфа и маг, он находился на его территории, но позволял себе подобное поведение. В животной форме инстинкты Персиваля диктовали свою волю много сильнее, чем в человеческой, и видеть такое отношение к альфе, который победил Персиваля в честном бою, было физически некомфортно.

В отличие от него, Тесей ничем не выдал своего неудовольствия: уважительно кивнул и, ослабив хватку ровно настолько, чтобы Персиваль вернул контроль над лапами, повел его к креслу.

Да, перед ними министр. Если его хоть царапнут в доме Скамандеров, скандал будет знатный, и Тесей может потерять должность. Персиваль все это помнил и, разумеется, не нападет, разве что огрызнется, если Фоули взбредет в голову тянуть к нему руки. Но Персиваль с двадцать пятого, когда впервые встретился с этим заносчивым идиотом, мечтал высказать все, что о нем думает. Что непростительно Персивалю Грейвзу, спишут на обычное животное поведение у безымянного вампуса, и отказывать себе в удовольствии хотя бы порычать Персиваль не собирался.

В этом ему отказал Тесей. Заняв рассчитанное на двоих кресло, он без малейших усилий взял ошарашенного Персиваля на колени и, уложив вопреки всем попыткам упереться и сбежать, принялся гладить, как очень большого низла.

Рычать, когда тебе изумительно хорошо, не получалось. Получалось только гортанно мурлыкать. И какофония мыслей, одолевавшая его, затихла, отступив на задний план.

Персиваль сам от себя не ожидал, но Тесей обращался с ним так уверенно, гладил и нажимал в самых правильных местах, что Персиваль очень быстро сдался, свесил все шесть лап и растекся, прижмурив глаза.

— Больше похож на домашнего, — со смешком отметил Фоули. — Чистокровный?

— Чистокровнее не бывает. Прямиком из Америки. — Нотка иронии терялась в серьезном ответе Тесея, но не для чуткого уха Персиваля. Он дернул им, и Тесей шутливо зажал чувствительный хрящ между пальцами. Персиваль заурчал громче, добившись того, что уху уделили самое пристальное внимание.

— Я слышал, все попытки приручить этих тварей — сплошное шарлатанство. Как тебе удалось?

— Не мне. Здесь исключительно заслуга Ньюта, министр. Вы могли слышать, что он прекрасно ладит даже с самыми упрямыми животными.

И снова ирония. Персиваль расфыркался бы, но в окружающем тепле и запахе раскаленного гранита и северного шторма не хотелось двигать даже кончиком хвоста. Только лежать и принимать знающую ласку.

— Да, Ньют. Твой брат. Он дома?

Тесей, до сих пор умеренно расслабленный, вдруг закаменел. Его руки не дрогнули, он продолжал гладить и чесать Персиваля, но движения стали очень сдержанными, скупыми, совсем не такими приятными, как минуту назад. Ощущение безопасности в Тесее сменилось бдительностью хищника на охоте.

Персивалю и самому не понравилось, каким тоном Фоули упомянул Ньюта. Стоит только задуматься… Какого черта Фоули принесло раньше назначенного времени? Какого черта он не пошел в кабинет, когда пригласили?

Какого черта ему понадобился Ньют?

Испытывать на прочность ментальные щиты министра Персиваль не стал, но подобрался, давая понять Тесею, что не только ему резко разонравилось происходящее.

— Дома, но боюсь, это ненадолго, министр. У Ньюта сегодня есть дела… а вот и он.

— Тесей, ты не видел… министр, — в гостиную влетел Ньют, на ходу сушивший мокрую насквозь одежду.

Фоули смерил его одобрительным и таким липким взглядом, что Персиваль снова зарычал. В этот раз железная хватка Тесея на загривке не заставила его прекратить.

— Ньют. Забирай своего кота. — Тесей спихнул Персиваля с колен, и он грациозным прыжком приземлился на пол, не забыв оскорбленно фыркнуть, как сделало бы настоящее животное. Тесей напоследок почесал его за ухом и с намеком сказал: — Персиваль, должно быть, уже заждался. Если он из-за тебя опоздает на лекцию, то будет невыносим. Но все же сначала забрось кота в офис.

Упруго переступая лапами, Персиваль подошел к Ньюту и дружелюбно боднул головой в бедро — как раз дотягивался.

— Да, конечно. — Ньют немедленно присел на корточки, чтобы погладить как следует, но Персиваль непреклонно вывернулся. Время утекало, они, похоже, уже опоздали, однако если поторопятся — в рамки приличий вписаться сумеют.

— Ньют, — Фоули произнес это с особенным ударением, — может, останешься с нами на ужин? Грейвз поймет, я уверен. В Хогвартсе все равно ждут только его.

— Я обещал ему, министр. Я не могу нарушить данное слово даже ради вас. Прошу прощения, и хорошего вечера. Пока, Тесей.

— Развлекитесь как следует, Ньют.

То есть «не возвращайся как можно дольше».

— Жаль, жаль… — разочарованно протянул Фоули. Остаток фразы Персиваль не расслышал, затянутый аппарацией.

Послушав совета Тесея, Ньют первым делом отправился в офис, где Персиваль немедленно стал человеком.

— Все разговоры потом. Мы и без того опоздали, — предвосхищая тонну вопросов, сказал Персиваль — Давай в Хогвартс — я не знаю координат.

Ньют насупился, но аппарировал их снова — прямо на мост, к воротам Хогвартса, где уже ждала маленькая делегация.

— Мистер Грейвз! Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать! Очень рад встрече! — Тепло одетый Слагхорн источал благодушие и феромоны. В запахе доминировала сирень, но было что-то еще, какая-то ягода, которую Персиваль сразу не опознал. Руку Персивалю он протянул для поцелуя, а не рукопожатия, изысканным жестом хорошо воспитанного омеги. — И, разумеется, Ньютон Скамандер, автор нашего интереснейшего учебника! Такой приятный сюрприз!

Ньюту досталась всего лишь радушная улыбка. Наверняка Слагхорн уже знал, что объятия — не лучший способ завоевать расположение Ньюта. Интересно, как часто они с Ньютом пересекались? Персиваль немного разузнал о всех хогвартских профессорах и помнил, что Слагхорн получил должность уже после отчисления Ньюта. Однако Ньют поддерживал контакт с Дамблдором, особенно, по его словам, с двадцать седьмого по двадцать девятый, и регулярно бывал в Хогвартсе. Должен был знать и профессоров — но Слагхорн общался так, словно видел Ньюта едва ли не впервые.

— Профессор Слагхорн, здравствуйте. Дамблдор, — откликнулся Ньют, пока Персиваль склонялся и вежливо касался губами воздуха над затянутой в перчатку пухловатой кистью.

— Ньют. Ты почти вовремя. — Дамблдор покровительственно улыбнулся. Персивалю стоило определенных усилий не сделать шаг вперед, чтобы закрыть Ньюта плечом. И как Тесей терпел?

В словах и тоне Дамблдора не было ничего необычного, он и с Персивалем поздоровался столь же доброжелательно. Тот же Фоули выказал намерения куда бесцеремоннее. Но Фоули хотелось осадить, а Дамблдора — атаковать.

Персиваль на всякий случай обернул вокруг разума дополнительный слой окклюменции перед тем, как отвечать на рукопожатие. Дамблдор приветствовал его по всем правилам, в меру твердо сжав Персивалю предплечье, но в следующем его движении мелькнула какая-то неправильность. Повинуясь наитию, Персиваль отставил локоть, чтобы Ньют взял его под руку, и вовремя. Дамблдор умело сгладил оплошность, но сомнений не оставалось: до того, как Персиваль вмешался, он собирался поздороваться с Ньютом. Рукопожатием или поцелуем, было уже не столь важно. Не любивший публичных проявлений близости Ньют без колебаний взял Персиваля под руку, оставив за Персивалем это маленькое противостояние.

— Профессор Слагхорн. Профессор Дамблдор. Для меня большая честь быть приглашенным. Прошу прощения за задержку. Боюсь, нас с Ньютом несколько задержали не зависящие от нас обстоятельства.

— Ну что вы, что вы! Лекция назначена на половину седьмого, как раз после ужина, а встреча клуба в девять! Мы прекрасно укладываемся в расписание! Прошу, прошу, — заторопился Слагхорн, и ворота Хогвартса распахнулись для гостей.

Сюда обычно не было хода иностранцам. Хогвартс столетиями не покидал десятку самых закрытых школ магии в мире. Однако для Персиваля сделали исключение, согласовав лекцию с Армандо Диппетом. Лично директора Персиваль не знал, но доводилось слышать, что старик — большой приверженец традиций. Как же Дамблдор сумел уговорить его на визит от американца? И ради кого он так расстарался — ради Персиваля или все же Ньюта?

— Ньют, как насчет чашки чая? Мне прислали весьма любопытную маггловскую сладость, у нас как раз будет время…

— Спасибо, Дамблдор, очень любезно пригласить нас на чай. Возможно, между лекцией и встречей клуба действительно найдется немного времени, — невинно согласился Ньют.

Персиваля распирали гордость и нежность, приправленные толикой злорадства.

— Да, профессор, с вашей стороны очень любезно нас пригласить, — поддакнул он мстительно, послав Ньюту заговорщическую улыбку и поймав озорной прищур в ответ.

— Приглашение остается в силе, даже если сегодня ничего не получится. Я отложу немного сладостей для тебя, Ньют, — благожелательно заверил Дамблдор.

То есть время придется все-таки выкроить, иначе Дамблдор найдет другой способ пообщаться с Ньютом наедине. Допускать этого Персивалю очень не хотелось. В Ньюта он верил, и до Персиваля тот прекрасно справлялся сам. Но инстинкт упрямо кричал, что подпускать своего омегу к этому альфе нельзя, а чутье опытного интригана шелестело где-то на грани, предупреждая о крутящемся заговоре. Персиваль еще не понял, что готовилось, но готовилось точно, раз Дамблдору позарез понадобился Ньют. Настолько, что ради него готовы были потерпеть даже Персиваля.

Ну почему он не потратил минуту на один простой вопрос? Сейчас бы знать, когда Ньют последний раз пил чай с Дамблдором, и уже было бы от чего отталкиваться. Придется спрашивать потом, а пока действовать наугад.

Пока они шли, Слагхорн соловьем разливался о своих наиталантливейших учениках и их многочисленных успехах. Успехи впечатляли. За четырнадцать лет преподавания Слагхорн воспитал немало крупных чиновников, квиддичных игроков и прочих влиятельных персон. Их достижения Слагхорн перечислял с таким упоением, что не оставалось сомнений: ко многим он приложил руку.

— Трэйси Сандерс, очень талантливая журналистка, специальный репортер «Пророка». Не побоюсь этого слова, восходящая звезда на горизонте нашей прессы! Она, разумеется, моя бывшая ученица. Настоящий талант в изобретении зелий! Для этого нужно, скажу я вам, иметь живейшее воображение. Видит Мерлин, Трэйси далеко пойдет. Я, конечно же, ни на что не намекаю, но за три года она с последней страницы переместилась на первые полосы. Это что-то да значит! — многозначительно хвалил Слагхорн. — Мои ученики не остаются незаметными, да-да-да! И не забывают своего скромного профессора, разумеется!

Слагхорн определенно умел делать себе рекламу, а еще — заполнять паузы. Под его дифирамбы «Клубу Слизней» и его членам они прошли по движущимся лестницам и тайным переходам до второго этажа дальней башни, где дремала уродливая каменная гаргулья.

— Ad Infinitum, — сказал Дамблдор, и гаргулья беспрекословно прыгнула в сторону. За ее спиной открылась винтовая лестница, убегавшая вверх, к круглому кабинету, увешанному портретами и уставленному книжными стеллажами.

— А, мистер Грейвз. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс.

Крепкий старик поднялся навстречу гостям, шурша дорогой атласной мантией.

Омега. Да, директор в школе — одна из немногих руководящих должностей, доступных большинству омег по всему миру. Более того, воспитание детей предпочитали доверять именно омегам, и при прочих равных у альфы было куда меньше шансов получить подобный пост. Персиваль всегда считал это абсурдным, а в данном случае еще и вредным лично для него. Директор-альфа не попадал бы под влияние Дамблдора так легко.

— Директор Диппет. Большое спасибо за приглашение. Это огромная честь.

Они обменялись еще несколькими дежурными фразами. Диппет подчеркнуто игнорировал Ньюта, а тот не стремился обратить на себя его внимание даже больше, чем обычно. Признак дискомфорта, и Персиваль быстро закруглил беседу, напомнив о лекции.

— Да, конечно. Большой зал уже должны были подготовить.

— После вас, директор.

В Большом зале действительно установили кафедру для Персиваля — на возвышении, где, по описанию Ньюта, обычно стоял преподавательский стол. Факультетские столы исчезли, скамьи выстроились в длинные, умеренно заполненные ряды, словно в обычной аудитории. Зачарованный потолок отражал закатное небо, в воздухе плавали тысячи свечей, а у бокового входа, ожидая гостей, топтался в компании еще нескольких студентов Криденс. Рядом покачивалась на хвосте Нагайна. Ее голова была на уровне с человеческими лицами. Персиваль отметил, что ученики из компании Криденса, судя по языку тела, включали ее в свой круг на равных, а вот профессора как один испытывали омерзение и не слишком-то скрывали. Только Дамблдора и Слагхорна не получалось прочитать.

— Ньют! — просиял Криденс и первым делом бросился его обнимать. Вторым — смело протянул руку Персивалю. — Персиваль.

— Здравствуй, Криденс. Рад снова тебя видеть, — с улыбкой ответил Персиваль.

— Как ты? — Ньют взъерошил ему волосы под негодующий возглас и рассмеялся. Друзья Криденса с готовностью захихикали, тоже позабавленные его реакцией. Но эта сцена была им, видимо, привычна, потому что в основном ребята с любопытством глазели на Персиваля.

— Занимайте места, если собираетесь слушать, — брюзгливо поджав губы, велел Диппет и важно прошествовал к кафедре, откуда долго и скрипуче рассказывал о роли укрепления международных отношений.

Наконец, вступительная речь завершилась, и вовремя — некоторые студенты украдкой зевали. Нагайна делала это открыто. Они с Криденсом и Ньютом сидели в первом ряду, и каждый раз при виде распахнутой пасти с длинными ядовитыми клыками Диппет сбивался с мысли. Интересно, как его уговорили пустить в школу маледиктуса? И кто постарался — Дамблдор или Тесей?

— Прошу приветствовать — мистер Персиваль Грейвз, — соизволил наконец представить его Диппет.

Студенты сдержанно зааплодировали, и Персиваль сменил Диппета на возвышении.

Диппет важно уселся сбоку, в ряду с другими преподавателями, решившими послушать лекцию. О себе они позаботились куда лучше, чем о студентах: начаровали удобные кресла.

Персиваль достал палочку и первым взмахом испарил кафедру, вторым превратил скамьи в мягкие диванчики, а третьим сделал из Большого зала амфитеатр — чтобы всем было видно.

— Так лучше, не правда ли? — усмехнулся он, и на этот раз аплодисменты звучали куда искреннее, а с задних рядов донеслось несколько одобрительных выкриков. — Сегодня мне исключительно повезло быть гостем Хогвартса. — Персиваль наклонил голову в сторону преподавательских кресел, оставшихся нетронутыми вдоль стены. — И я надеюсь, что услышанное вами оправдает оказанную мне честь. Но начну я не с Атра-нис-Кенала, а с вопроса — сколькие из вас бывали за пределами Британии? Кроме Ньюта и Криденса, конечно.

Из примерно пяти десятков захихикавших слушателей поднялось три руки. Как Персиваль и думал. Британские маги редко путешествовали за пределы страны. Ньют здесь был скорее исключением, чем правилом.

— Ну что ж. Первый вопрос сегодняшней лекции — как съездить в другую страну и вернуться с приятными впечатлениями.

Во вступлении Персиваль рассказывал о путешествиях и уникальных видах магического и не-маговского транспорта; о том, какие традиции существуют в других странах и как можно избежать неприятностей; о том, что делать, если все же случилась беда. На возвышении вокруг него строились объемные изображения улиц и магических районов Пекина, Бомбея, Нью-Йорка, Москвы, и завороженные студенты слушали, порой тихо перешептываясь между собой. Некоторые конспектировали.

Перед основной темой Персиваль сделал паузу, разрешив задавать вопросы, и обстоятельно ответил даже на самые глупые, иногда вовлекая в дискуссию Ньюта на правах приглашенного специалиста.

Вторая половина лекции — про Атра-нис-Кенал и археологию в целом — прошла не менее гладко. Провожали Персиваля бурными аплодисментами.

— Персиваль, это было очень здорово! — Глаза Криденса сверкали восторгом. Он и его компания окружили Персиваля, едва тот привел Большой зал в первозданное состояние и раскланялся с директором и профессорами, чинно поблагодарившими за незабываемую лекцию. Ньют, наоборот, отступил чуть подальше, давая ребятам пообщаться.

— Ты и сам опытный путешественник, мог бы читать лекции не хуже меня, — возразил Персиваль, выразительно подняв брови.

— Мистер Грейвз, а вы еще приедете? — стесняясь, уточнила кудрявая бета с сине-серыми нашивками на мантии.

— Зависит от того, пригласят ли меня снова.

Приблизившиеся Дамблдор и Слагхорн, к которым были обращены эти слова, заулыбались. Возможно, Слагхорн действительно пригласит, на этот раз по собственному почину.

— Было невероятно познавательно, мистер Грейвз, и такие роскошные иллюзии! — похвалил Слагхорн. — Наш маленький клуб собирается к девяти, но вам простят небольшое опоздание, разумеется. А мне пора, пора, нужно подготовиться как следует!

— Мы постараемся не опаздывать. Один раз — уже слишком много на сегодня, — пошутил Персиваль и снова предложил руку Ньюту, незаметно оказавшемуся рядом. — Криденс, я был очень рад видеть тебя и Нагайну, но нам тоже пора. Не забывай мне писать.

— А… да, конечно, Персиваль. — Криденс озадаченно разглядывал Ньюта, который так спокойно опирался на руку Персиваля.

— Мы навестим тебя на родительских выходных перед Хэллоуином, — напомнил Ньют. — И действительно, не забывай про письма.

— А Тесей приедет?

— Да. Мы будем втроем.

— Ой. То есть. Я буду очень рад видеть вас вместе. — Криденс чуть порозовел. Сообразил.

Надо отдать Ньюту должное, он очень изящно дал понять, что происходит. Персивалю и в голову бы не пришло, о чем именно речь, не знай он всей подоплеки, и остальным свидетелям наверняка тоже. Среди присутствующих Дамблдор, возможно, сумел бы выудить подробности из мыслей или сложить всю картину по их обрывкам. Но прочесть Криденса не удавалось благодаря обскуру, а Персиваль держал очень жесткие щиты с момента аппарации. Насчет Ньюта он тоже не переживал: хоть и не проверял его способности к окклюменции лично, но если до сих пор Ньют успешно скрывал ото всех отношения с Тесеем, значит, и сейчас все будет в порядке.

— До свидания, Криденс, — пропрощался Персиваль и вопросительно взглянул на Дамблдора.

Тот немедленно подхватил разговор:

— Прошу. Мой кабинет довольно далеко от кабинета Горация, однако Минерва любезно согласилась предоставить свой для наших посиделок.

Кабинет, куда Дамблдор привел их с Ньютом, отличался строгим и довольно старомодным интерьером. Большие витражные окна были распахнуты настежь, но помещение не выстыло. Температурные чары накладывал очень умелый маг.

— Ах, Минерва уже ушла. Ну что ж. Здесь нас никто не побеспокоит. — Дамблдор махнул рукой, закрывая створки.

Хозяйка кабинета вряд ли злоупотребляла чаепитиями: единственный стол был приспособлен для работы, а не для «посиделок», и Дамблдор вычурным движением палочки начертил для них маленький круглый столик с викторианскими стульями на гнутых ножках. Складывалось впечатление, что на самом деле палочка, как и самому Персивалю, Дамблдору для таких тривиальных задач уже не требовалась.

— Присаживайтесь, прошу. Клапси! — Поверхность немедленно уставили чашки с большим пузатым чайником в центре и множество пиал со всевозможными сладостями. — Спасибо, милая. Угощайтесь — лимонные дольки, настоящий маггловский деликатес!

Персиваль и Ньют вежливо взяли по штучке. Кислота немедленно защипала язык, а сахар противно заскрипел на зубах. Редкая дрянь. Памятный аравийский лукум — и тот был терпимее.

— Как продвигается работа над вторым томом, Ньют? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Дамблдор. — Ты собрал достаточно материала?

— Да, вполне, спасибо.

— Не думал согласиться на предложение?

— Дамблдор не оставляет надежды сделать из меня преподавателя Ухода за Магическими Существами, — пояснил Ньют для Персиваля и отхлебнул чая. — Нет, Дамблдор, и не просите. Сидячая работа не по мне. Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь, и так.

Персивалю совсем не показалось, что Дамблдор всерьез рассчитывает получить согласие Ньюта, и последующий вопрос это подтвердил:

— Твой альфа не будет возражать против путешествий? — Дамблдор лукаво щурился, как троюродный дядюшка, подначивающий племянника. Но что с натяжкой было бы уместно в семейном кругу, пусть и от дальних родственников, от чужого человека звучало на грани приличия.

— Нет. — Персиваль выдержал паузу, словно собирался ограничиться одним словом, но все же добавил: — Ни один адекватный альфа не будет против того, чтобы его омега занимался любимым делом.

Под столом Ньют прижался коленом к его бедру.

Дальнейшая беседа тоже прошла крайне непродуктивно. Дамблдор расспрашивал о каких-то мелочах и сетовал на погоду, Ньют пил чай, как заведенный, Персиваль пытался понять, к чему затевался этот фарс, но никак не мог ухватить ключевую фразу или вопрос. Столько усилий ради пустой болтовни? Ни одного намека ни для Персиваля, ради чьего приезда организовали лекцию, ни для Ньюта? Ну не может же быть, что Дамблдор просто соскучился по бывшему ученику!

Интуиция соглашалась, но разум пасовал. Возможно, сказывалось то, что срок действия зелий как раз вышел, и голова начала заполняться туманом. К тому же, Персивалю просто не хватало информации. Надо будет обязательно расспросить Ньюта. Он знал Дамблдора много лучше: наверняка он понял, с какой целью тот угощал их лимонными дольками.

Но это не раньше, чем они покинут Хогвартс, а пока оставалась еще встреча «Клуба Слизней». Персиваль с Ньютом буквально сбежали туда от тягостной беседы с Дамблдором.

— Мерлин, как я хочу домой, — негромко пожаловался Ньют, убедившись, что они одни в коридоре.

И вдруг утянул Персиваля в нишу за доспехами, чтобы поцеловать.

Персиваль обнял его и осторожно притиснул к стене, отвечая на поцелуй. Ускользающий вкус черного чая и лимонной сладости на губах, тихие вздохи, шорох ткани в сомнительном уединении сумеречного коридора. Мимо кто-то прошел, и Ньют замер с округлившимися глазами, а потом, видимо, вспомнил, что он больше не студент, и ничего страшного не случится, если кто-то застанет их за поцелуями.

— Надо же. — Ньют тихо засмеялся и погладил Персиваля по щеке. — У меня когда-то была мечта тайком целоваться где-нибудь в укромном уголке Хогвартса. Не думал, что смогу ее исполнить.

— А как же школьная романтика? Ты очень красивый омега, неужели?..

— Была только Лита. И мы только дружили.

Персиваль снова его поцеловал, неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением контакта. Ньют так легко откликался на ласки, и Персиваль уже знал достаточно, чтобы словно наяву представить, как развернул бы его спиной к себе, приспустил брюки…

— Персиваль, мы опоздаем, — задыхаясь, сказал Ньют.

— Нам простят, ты же слышал, — целуя его в шею над воротником твидового пиджака, напомнил Персиваль.

— Мне хочется согласиться, правда, но мы в школе, Персиваль!

— То есть целоваться здесь можно, а все остальное нельзя? — хмыкнул он.

— Можно. — Ньют потянул его за волосы, заставив оторваться от шеи, и с вызовом взглянул в лицо. — Если нас еще раз пригласят, найдем время — и сделаешь со мной что хочешь, обещаю. Я даже надену студенческую мантию. Но первый настоящий раз с тобой я хочу в нормальной постели.

Персиваль скользнул ладонями на его ягодицы, приподнял Ньюта над полом, целуя, и почти сразу отпустил.

— Ты прав. Идем знакомиться со «Слизнями».

Они высунулись из-за доспехов, как парочка подростков, не желавших быть застигнутыми. Убедились, что горизонт чист, и бодрым шагом направились к лестнице на третий этаж, где располагался кабинет Слагхорна и комната, в которой он проводил собрания клуба.

Сам клуб Персиваля не впечатлил. Вечеринка Конгресса в миниатюре — с участием детей, пыжащихся от чувства собственной важности. Забавно, но не более того. Большую часть вечера Персиваль боролся с мигренью и беседовал со Слагхорном о любителях древней экзотики среди британской аристократии. Наградой за терпение стали несколько хороших наводок на _понимающих_ людей. Этим вся польза и ограничилась.

Когда наступило время прощаться, Персиваль и Ньют с облегчением пообещали не забывать скромного профессора Зельеварения и наконец смогли с чистой совестью покинуть чересчур гостеприимный, на вкус Персиваля, Хогвартс.

На случай, если Фоули засиделся с Тесеем допоздна, аппарировали к Персивалю.

— Не вздумай предлагать чай! — простонал Ньют, падая на кушетку в гостиной. — Меня от него уже тошнит.

— Огневиски?

— Апельсиновый сок, если есть.

— Сейчас будет. — Персиваль подманил из кухни несколько апельсинов и на глазах у Ньюта взглядом выжал сок в тут же соткавшийся из воздуха бокал.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. А теперь скажи, что ты думаешь о разговоре с Дамблдором? Он приглашал меня, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что твой приезд был просчитан, и все затевалось ради него.

Ньют начаровал себе соломинку и принялся задумчиво болтать ей в бокале.

— Ты знаешь… я не уверен. Но скорее согласен. Я давно отказывался с ним встречаться. Думаю, он еще раз попробует поговорить со мной наедине. Я соглашусь, тогда посмотрим.

— Мне упорно кажется, что сегодня он получил что хотел. Ньют, у меня очень нехорошее предчувствие. Я не хочу ограничивать твою свободу, но очень прошу, в ближайшее время никуда не срывайся, как в Ирландию недавно. Предупреждай меня или Тесея, а лучше обоих. В идеале — бери меня с собой. Один Патронус — и я рядом.

— Иронично, да? Дамблдор научил меня передавать с ним сообщения, я — Тесея и тебя… и теперь мы используем это знание против Дамблдора.

— Иронично, — согласился Персиваль. — Ньют, ты мне не ответил.

— Ты переживаешь, потому что Дамблдор упоминал путешествия? Персиваль, я не дурак, я тоже заметил.

— И поэтому тоже. У тебя нет других идей, что может пойти не так? Я чую подвох, но мне не хватает информации, чтобы определить источник.

— Ты меня пугаешь. — Ньют всмотрелся в него, потом отвел взгляд. — Нет, я ничего такого не вижу. Но это будет не первый раз, когда истинные мотивы Дамблдора станут очевидны после того, как все закончится.

— Значит, остается только ждать. Будь предельно осторожен. Вначале Фоули, теперь Дамблдор… Не нравится мне это. — Персиваль сел рядом с Ньютом и привлек его к себе. Тело налилось тяжестью. Сонливость накатывала и ненадолго отступала, захватывая все больше, подобно морским волнам в прилив.

— Надо рассказать Тесею, — откидываясь на него, подвел итог Ньют. Его вечер, кажется, тоже утомил.

— Обязательно. Вы же помирились? Вот завтра прямо с утра и займись. Ты же останешься на ночь?

— Помирились. И останусь. А сам не хочешь с ним поговорить? Вы очень мило выглядели сегодня. — Ньют расплылся в хитрой улыбке. — Вампус, Персиваль? Надо же.

— Я не очень люблю свою анимагическую форму. Слишком заметная, — проворчал Персиваль, отказываясь комментировать все остальное.

— Не думал обрести вторую?

Если бы Персиваль пил, поперхнулся бы. Даже усталость отступила, как вспугнутая птица. А Ньют, сказав такое, продолжил невозмутимо потягивать сок через соломинку.

— Вторую? Хочешь сказать, это возможно?

— Ну… да? — с осторожным недоумением подтвердил Ньют. — У многих хороших анимагов, насколько я знаю, две формы. У Дамблдора, например, феникс и голубь. А у МакГонагалл — мы сегодня были в ее кабинете — кошка и сова. Она гений трансфигурации. Обычно формы очень похожи. У нее единственной, кого я знаю, млекопитающее и птица одновременно.

Персиваль припомнил распахнутые окна. Видимо, говоря про Минерву МакГонагалл «ушла», Дамблдор имел в виду «улетела».

— Ньют, а ты в курсе, что в Америке считается невозможным иметь больше одной формы?

— Да? Странно. Первый раз слышу. Это вроде бы не тайна, я даже знаю двух анимагов с тремя формами. Они, правда, живут не в Британии.

— У тебя есть книги по теме?

— Есть в нашей библиотеке. Если хочешь, завтра заглянем.

— Спасибо. Буду обязан.

Они замолчали, и тишина оказалась до того уютной, что Персиваль там же и уснул, обнимая Ньюта и уткнувшись носом ему в макушку. Ньют расширил кушетку, да так и остался с ним. Наутро Персиваль обнаружил новый размер своей мебели, наброшенный сверху плед и Ньюта, что-то с грохотом колдующего в кухне. Каждый звук отдавался в теле от ушей до кончиков пальцев.

Оказалось, Ньют готовил блинчики с кленовым сиропом.

— Я не Криденс, так что идеала не жди, — не оборачиваясь, предупредил он. — Доброе утро, Персиваль. Ты долго спал. Я успел сбегать в офис.

— Кэльпи в порядке? Доброе, Ньют. — Персиваль отчаянно щурился на свет и даже не сразу понял, что Ньют успел переодеться, а он сам все еще во вчерашнем костюме, довольно мятом и однозначно несвежем.

— Да ты еще не проснулся, — осознал Ньют, оборачиваясь, и впихнул в руки Персивалю чашку свежайшего кофе. — Ты очень смешной, когда растрепанный, ты знаешь?

— Мммм.

— Ого. Персиваль, ты в порядке? — Ньют потрогал его лоб тыльной стороной ладони и нахмурился. — Жара нет. Ни разу тебя таким не видел. Тебе ничего не подсыпали вчера?

— Я всегда слежу за едой и питьем в обществе незнакомцев, — с трудом разлепив губы, успокоил его Персиваль. — Это просто усталость. Пройдет.

На самом деле Персиваль себя банально переоценил. Как огневиски пьют глотками и из бокалов, а не залпом опрокидывают всю бутылку, так и воспоминания надо было возвращать частями. Персиваль не помнил истинного объема слитой памяти, но один только плен длился четыре года, а природа тех воспоминаний была мрачной и извращенной. Он самонадеянно решил, что лучше вспомнить все разом и что он справится, и вот результат.

Тело при травматическом шоке не сразу теряет работоспособность, и точно так же мозг Персиваля вчера еще функционировал более-менее сносно. Признаки уже проявились — чего только стоило обращение в вампуса вместо того, чтобы встретить Фоули лицом к лицу и одернуть, если бы тот посмел проявить интерес к Ньюту при Персивале. Да и вступление, мало связанное с темой лекции, ради которой его официально приглашали в Хогвартс, было прямым следствием того, что Персиваль терял нить рассуждений.

Прошло время, и мозг до конца осознал, какому удару подвергся. К тому же, вчерашний вечер выдался напряженным и, как неудачно брошенный камень провоцирует оползень, вызвал каскадную реакцию со всеми «прелестями» ментальной перегрузки: головной болью, мутью перед глазами, нарушенной координацией движений и еще массой мелких неудобств.

— Ты очень бледный. Может, тебе еще поспать?

— Не откажусь, — честно признал Персиваль. — Но сначала завтрак. И я все же решил перекинуться парой слов с Тесеем. Втроем.

Ньют молча подсунул Персивалю тарелку с оладьями, а вот кофе отобрал. Сходил куда-то аппарацией — в офис? — и заварил в большом чайнике пучок душистых трав.

— Ешь, пей, увидимся с Тесеем, и я аппарирую тебя обратно, — безаппеляционно распорядился Ньют. — Ты выглядишь ужасно, Персиваль.

Спорить не имело смысла. Персиваль и чувствовал себя соответственно. Он бы с удовольствием вычеркнул из озвученного списка все пункты, заменив их одним жирным «проспать минимум двенадцать часов», но безопасность Ньюта была превыше комфорта, да и разговор с Тесеем не займет много времени. А потом можно будет вернуться в постель и остаться в ней сколько угодно: до пятницы расписание Персиваля пустовало. Повезло.

А вот Тесею — нет.

— Вы что, сговорились?! — возмутился Ньют, когда они аппарировали в кухню «Дома у Ручья» и застали там не самую веселую картину.

Склонившийся над литровой чашкой кофе Тесей выглядел лучше Персиваля, но хуже, чем обычно. И, кажется, Персиваль впервые видел его в домашнем: темно-бордовый с широкими серыми полосами халат поверх серой пижамы. Вид был уютный, но собранный. Все портили круги под глазами и не слишком здоровый цвет лица.

— Я уже выпил антипохмельное, но оно еще не подействовало. Не кричи, пожалуйста.

Ах да. Гектор Фоули и алкоголь. Любовь британского министра к горячительным напиткам была широко известна, как и его устойчивость к их воздействию. Если Тесея вчера заставили пить наравне, удивительно, что он встал до того, как антипохмельное подействовало.

— Ньют. — Персиваль тронул кипящего от негодования Ньюта за плечо и аккуратно направил к стулу.

Тесей сидел за маленьким кухонным столом — каждая сторона ровно на одного человека. Ньют плюхнулся рядом с братом, Персиваль опустился напротив. Четвертая сторона удачно примыкала к стене.

Выпитое Тесеем антипохмельное действовало на глазах: пока устраивались и пока Докси бесшумно расставила для гостей чашки с чаем, Тесей обрел свой обычный здоровый вид и немедленно впился взглядом в Персиваля.

— Ты в порядке?

Куда более сведущий в ментальной магии, чем Ньют, Тесей наверняка сразу распознал, что простой усталостью тут и не пахнет. Но объясняться с ним Персиваль не хотел, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— В полном, — тоном «не твое дело» ответил он. Головная боль мешала как следует думать, но пока еще была терпима, да и отвар, приготовленный Ньютом, помог. — Ты вчера выяснил, какого черта хотел Фоули?

К его удивлению, грубость сошла ему с рук. Тесей переключился на деловой тон.

— Набивался в родственники. Решил, что он подойдет Ньюту лучше тебя. Хорошо, что вы вчера не вернулись. Я его спровадил только под утро.

— Этот? — тихим, очень спокойным голосом переспросил Ньют. — Ни за что.

— Дерьмо, — выругался Персиваль и закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы справиться с приступом головокружения. — Он проявлял интерес раньше?

— В самом начале своей карьеры, и потом периодически. Я никогда его не поощрял, даже до нашей связи с Ньютом.

— Я — тем более. — Ньют брезгливо поморщился.

— Он вчера вел себя очень бесцеремонно. — Персиваль скривился, вспоминая вальяжные манеры и пренебрежительный взгляд министра. — Должна быть причина.

— Полагаю, — Тесей невесело ухмыльнулся, — что дело в тебе. Видишь ли, Гр… Персиваль, я очень хороший окклюмент, и Ньют кое-что умеет. Мы осторожны. Но когда старший брат не подпускает к младшему ни одного альфу, и когда они альфа и омега, слухи поползут в любом случае. А потом появляешься ты, и становится очевидно, что слухи — пустышка. Если Фоули увидел, что Ньют не… мой, то себя он, разумеется, посчитал более выгодной партией, чем ты. Без обид.

— А мое мнение, — все так же тихо, опасно вклинился Ньют, — ничего не значит?

— Для таких альф, как Фоули? Нет. — Тесей протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Ньют вложил в нее свои пальцы. — Но ты же знаешь, что я этого не одобряю.

— Как и я, — подтвердил Персиваль.

— Знаю, просто… Мы ведь уже несколько раз показывались с Персивалем во всяких местах. Неужели этого мало?

— Да. Пока кто-то из вас не дал интервью «Пророку», — Тесей подпустил в голос злой иронии, — ваши отношения — просто спекуляция. Потерпи до Осеннего бала. Персиваль получит приглашение на себя и свою пару, я все устроил. Появитесь там официально, и станет проще.

— А пока никуда не ходи без меня, — серьезно добавил Персиваль и тоже протянул руку для Ньюта. Тот без колебаний отдал Персивалю вторую ладонь и улыбнулся.

— Я вообще не буду никуда ходить. Я лучше посижу в офисе. Видеться можно и дома.

— Хорошо. — Это и вправду обрадовало Персиваля, поскольку значило, что у него будет возможность потратить время на восстановление. — Но на всякий случай… Особенно если все-таки придется куда-то идти, и тебе что-то не понравится… или кто-то. Мы все знаем, что есть вещи, которые Тесей не может открыто и вовремя сказать или сделать как твой брат, но могу я как альфа. Помни об этом, Ньют.

— Я предпочитаю разбираться сам, — немедленно взъерошился Ньют и чуть не отобрал руку.

— Ньют. — На этот раз Тесей слегка тряхнул их сцепленными руками.

— Хорошо, я запомню. — Ньют недовольно спрятался за челкой и все-таки отобрал руки — у них обоих. — Честное слово, ненавижу балы, но быстрее бы Осенний.

— Потерпи, — повторил Тесей. — После него все изменится.

Он как в воду глядел.


	6. 5. Интерлюдия 3. Альбус

После ухода гостей Альбус еще немного посидел в кабинете Минервы, задумчиво доедая лимонные дольки. Чудная сладость, такая сложная в мнимой простоте. Она не прожжет язык и не вырастит на лбу рожки, когда меньше всего ожидаешь. Но за сахарным блаженством скрывается в ней острая кислинка, которую не забыть, распробовав хоть однажды.

Эти дольки немного напоминали Альбусу его самого — такого, каким ему хотелось быть. Пожалуй, стоит заказать еще несколько кульков. Шентон будет рад лишнему поводу выйти в маггловский мир.

Рассосав во рту последнюю дольку лакомства, Альбус с сожалением вздохнул и обратил мысли к куда менее приятной теме.

Скамандеры.

К которым теперь, очевидно, стоило относить и Персиваля Грейвза.

Когда слухи только поползли, Альбус поначалу им не поверил. Что общего может быть у такого человека, как Ньют, и такого, как Персиваль Грейвз? Ровным счетом ничего. Но к ситуации Альбус присмотрелся. К своему изумлению, он обнаружил, что молва не лгала и почти не приукрашивала. Если информация из Африки дошла к Альбусу через десятые руки и вполне могла быть байкой, то Бобби Брайтон был источником надежным. Его свидетельству, что Ньют притащил Грейвза в Англию, можно было верить. Тем более, оно весьма скоро подтвердилось. Грейвз ухаживал по всем правилам, и совместные с Ньютом выходы в свет не пропустил ни один британский сплетник.

Те, кто плохо знал Персиваля Грейвза, списывали новости на внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства. Особо романтичные омеги сладострастно закатывали глаза, восхищаясь историей любви. Вот только Альбуса происходившее тревожило не на шутку. Персиваль Грейвз был не из тех людей, кто способен слепо влюбиться, а Ньют — не из тех, что предают.

И все же они сошлись. Сошлись демонстративно, Альбус бы даже сказал — вызывающе. Ради чего? Ответ напрашивался сам собой: только ради расчета.

Кто стоял за ним? Персиваль Грейвз или Тесей Скамандер? В том, что это не Персефона Скамандер, Альбус удостоверился первым делом. Но это отнюдь не успокаивало, наоборот.

С Персефоной Скамандер и Рудольфом Скамандером Альбус пересекался во время учебы. Скамандеры были старше на пять лет и помолвлены уже тогда, когда Альбус только осваивал первые тайны Хогвартса. Заносчивые, как любые чистокровные аристократы, они вызывали у Альбуса неприязнь, особенно Персефона. И именно поэтому он счел своим долгом подружиться с ней. Это стало достойным вызовом и открывало хорошие перспективы, что Альбус понимал уже на первом курсе. К Рудольфу же нечего было и думать подступиться — он не был свободным омегой, и общение с альфой, пусть и много младше него, было бы предосудительно.

Так Альбус и не наладил с ним контакт, даже с прошедшими десятилетиями. Зато с Персефоной еще со школы установил крепкие деловые отношения. Она имела выходы на множество полезных слизеринцев и не брезговала обменять чужие секреты на свою выгоду, что и позволило навести мосты. Маленького Альбуса поначалу не принимали в расчет — он, шныряя между старшекурсниками, выведал немало тайн, которые оказались ценны для будущей леди Скамандер. Взаимовыгодный обмен привел к прочной связи, с годами окрепшей настолько, что в неформальной переписке Альбус вполне мог спросить: «Грейвз — твоя работа?» и получить столь же неформальное «Я думала, ты обо мне лучшего мнения».

Связь, однако, не означала ни дружбы, ни союза. Напротив, только Геллерт беспокоил Альбуса сильнее, чем Персефона.

Поначалу Альбус не придавал значения тому, чьими секретами Персефона интересовалась чаще и сильнее. С годами, набравшись опыта и научившись видеть на десять, двадцать, пятьдесят лет вперед, Альбус разглядел, куда она метит.

Ей нужно было кресло министра. И не только для себя, но и для Тесея, и для его потомков. Незаметно, исподволь Персефона годами кропотливо собирала компромат на противников и сплачивала вокруг себя единомышленников. В первую очередь тех, кто считал, что нынешнее правительство Британии беспомощно, а единственная стоящая альтернатива — выборная монархия.

Выборная из членов одной-единственной королевской семьи, разумеется.

И хотя Альбус соглашался, что нынешняя система оставляла желать лучшего, а среди последних министров мало было достойных, он предпочел бы проверенный годами сенат. На континенте в основном именно так и управлялись магические сообщества Европы, начиная с Магической Римской Империи. И наоборот, у всех перед глазами был свежий пример Российской Империи. Страна с единоличной властью императора рухнула под собственным весом. Магическая империя еще держалась, но что случится с ней под давлением маггловского общества? Выдержит ли она наплыв полукровок и магглорожденных, воспитанных в совсем другом политическом строе? А охота на ведьм, которую открыли так называемые чекисты? Ее не предавали огласке, но в магическом мире с затаенным страхом следили за тем, как в СССР отстреливают волшебников и ведьм, обвиняемых не в колдовстве даже, а в сочувствии имперскому строю.

И имея перед глазами эти примеры, Персефона до сих пор не отказалась от своей идеи.

Альбус не знал доподлинно, что ей двигало. Но предполагал с высоким процентом достоверности. Жажда власти и славы для своего рода, конечно же. Персефона всегда была зациклена на своем происхождении, даже консортом взяла родственника настолько близкого, насколько позволяли законы и приличия. Но что вызвало саму жажду? Зерна воспитания заскорузлых в своих убеждениях отца и матери, упавшие в благодатную почву дочерней почтительности? Или безумие близкородственных браков, наконец проявившее себя в их ветви? Другие Скамандеры оказались умнее. Большинство искало супругов вне семьи. Младший альфа-брат Персефоны и вовсе стал консортом магглорожденного альфы, с которым совершенно никак не мог быть в родстве, чем начал новую ветвь рода. Дети у них получились — заглядение: двое умных близнецов-альф и один здоровый омега. Тесей и Ньют, на первый взгляд, не слишком проигрывали на этом фоне.

Если не знать, что у Арея Скамандера было три беременности, а у Персефоны Скамандер — не меньше тридцати.

И как знать, не проявилось ли ее безумие в детях?

Альбус пристально следил за обоими, над Ньютом даже взял шефство во время его обучения. И заметил, к своему огромному огорчению, что не зря волновался. Застенчивый, неловкий с ровесниками Ньют был безумно влюблен в своего старшего брата. Что это было, как не прискорбное проявление порчи в его крови?

О взаимности и речи не шло — так далеко безумие Скамандеров, к счастью, не распространялось. Но повод для горечи был серьезный. И для действий. Альбус приложил все силы, чтобы Ньют не захотел остаться в Лондоне на министерской должности, где часто сталкивался бы с Тесеем. Поощрить интерес к животным, разжечь жажду путешествий, заразить любовью к новым впечатлениям… и совсем чуть-чуть подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, «не сумев» защитить тогда, когда речь зашла об исключении на шестом курсе.

Без экзаменов Ж.А.Б.А. в Министерство было не устроиться.

Несколько лет Альбус был спокоен хотя бы за Ньюта. Оставались Персефона и Тесей. Первая медленно, но верно собирала полноценную клику сторонников, второй уверенно двигался вверх по карьерной лестнице, и помешать ему не удавалось. На первый взгляд, Тесей отличался от матери и не демонстрировал зацикленности на родовом величии. Однако в невесты выбрал альфу чистейших кровей, к тому же, из слизеринского круга своей матери, а не из своего, гриффиндорского. Хотя мог ли Тесей считаться гриффиндорцем, если в Слизерин он не попал лишь потому, что твердил про себя «Гриффиндор, Гриффиндор, Гриффиндор», пока Шляпу надевали ему на голову? Альбус специально слушал его мысли тогда и не смог прочитать их лишь в те томительные мгновения, когда Шляпа закрывала голову будущего гриффиндорца. Зато до и после — легко. Откуда и знал — Гриффиндор Тесей выбрал лишь по той причине, что выпускникам этого факультета в аврорате традиционно приходилось легче, а Тесей с детства знал, кем хочет быть.

Очень целеустремленно. И очень слизерински.

Начиная с этого дня, Альбус понял, что Тесею верить стоит не больше, а то и меньше, чем его матери. Жизнь и опыт показали, что Альбус был прав.

Особенно после событий во Франции в двадцать седьмом.

Альбус допускал, что в помолвке с Литой Лестрейндж Тесеем двигал не только расчет, но и чувства. К тому моменту Альбус давно уже не мог его прочитать и потому не брался утверждать с уверенностью. Мог судить лишь по внешним проявлениям — а они говорили, что смерть Литы по Тесею ударила очень сильно. Возможно, именно она и запустила процесс, нарушив хрупкое до тех пор равновесие здравого рассудка. Возможно, просто пришло время. Возможно, Тесей просчитал все еще раз и сделал вывод, что стратегию пора менять. Но так или иначе, весы качнулись в сторону безумия.

Доподлинно Альбус, опять же, знать не мог. Однако ранее открытый всем легилиментам разум Ньюта именно в тот год превратился в непроходимые джунгли, густо увитые паутиной, изобилующие ловушками и ядовитыми тварями. А Тесей пришел в чувство — быстрее, чем ожидалось.

Альбус полагал, что именно в тот год они и сошлись. Зная обоих, сложно было предполагать иное, даже имея на руках лишь косвенные доказательства. И это было очень, очень плохо. С каждым поколением родовое древо Скамандеров сужалось все сильнее — в острие меча, готовое проткнуть сердце магической Британии. Безумие безумием, а силы было не занимать ни Персефоне с Рудольфом, ни Тесею с Ньютом. Объединившись и созвав соратников, они вполне могли бы провернуть и полноценный военный переворот.

Возможно, к этому и шло. Этого Альбус и боялся — а потому с тех пор, как понял, какой шторм собирается, оказывал Фоули всю возможную поддержку, попутно ища способы избавиться от Тесея. Без своего наследника зацикленная на преемственности Персефона перестанет представлять угрозу. И с этим пора поторопиться. Появление Грейвза означало, что Тесей активно вступил в игру, просчитать которую Альбусу было пока не по силам.

И одновременно именно Грейвз открыл Альбусу шанс обуздать Тесея. Да, пожалуй, попробовать стоит.

Альбус встал, заслышав за распахнутым окном хлопанье мягких совиных крыльев. Привел кабинет в первозданный порядок, чинно поблагодарил приземлившуюся на подоконник Минерву и отправился к себе.

Пора было написать старому, старому другу.


	7. 6. Глава 3

Свои балы британское Министерство обставляло с шиком. Живая музыка и ангельский дуэт двух вейл, баснословно дорогой алкоголь с магическими эффектами и прочие излишества кричали о роскоши и благополучии.

На пороге Британии шла практически открытая война, действия Гриндельвальда в какой-то мере затронули и сам Туманный Альбион, а Фоули швырял тысячи галеонов на то, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза своей аристократии. Неужели считал, что это добавит ему популярности?

Последние две недели Персиваль мало выходил из дома, но несколько визитов все же нанес и знал: дела у министра шли не лучшим образом. Неудивительно, что он так забегал вокруг Ньюта: союз с чистокровным омегой из уважаемого рода, к тому же братом главы аврората, придал бы ему одновременно социального и политического веса.

Но Ньют был занят, и сегодня высшее британское общество наглядно в этом убедилось.

Персиваль улыбнулся про себя и взял бокал звездного шампанского с пролетавшего мимо подноса. Ньют беседовал с Тесеем неподалеку, у колонн, и оживленно жестикулировал. Шампанское из его бокала не проливалось только благодаря чарам, которые незаметно наложил Персиваль в начале вечера. Одетый в нарядный темно-синий костюм, с уложенными волосами (а тут постарался Тесей), сияющий, счастливый — Персиваль никогда не хотел бы видеть его иным.

— Ньютон выглядит неплохо. Полагаю, заслуга ваша, мистер Грейвз, — сказали у него за спиной.

Персиваль медленно, угрожающе обернулся, чтобы поставить наглеца на место, и словно на стену налетел.

— Леди Скамандер. Лорд-консорт Скамандер.

Мать Ньюта и Тесея вежливо, холодно и очень довольно улыбнулась, на волос склонив седеющую рыжую голову. Ростом и строгими чертами лица Тесей явно удался в нее, и аура альфы от леди Скамандер не уступала ауре сына. Интересно, магический потенциал у них тоже равный? Отец Ньюта, высокий и до прозрачности худой омега, заученно склонился, приветствуя альфу. В сложной прическе мелькнул единственный гребень стоимостью с неплохой особняк.

— Рудольф, мой консорт. Дорогой, я видела леди-консорт Мартлберри и лорда-консорта Карнайтера. Передай им мои наилучшие пожелания.

Лорд-консорт Скамандер ускользнул, словно призрак, прощально качнув совершенно седой головой. Ни слова от него Персиваль не услышал.

— Вижу, вы нашли управу на моего сына, — продолжала тем временем леди Скамандер, неторопливо покачивая в руке бокал с синим глубоководным ромом.

— Странная манера говорить о Ньюте, — так же холодно и сухо ответил Персиваль.

— Ньюте? Ньютоне? Ну что вы, мистер Грейвз. Как матери мне отрадно видеть столь сильные чувства, что мешают думать о ком-либо, кроме Ньютона. Однако давайте будем серьезны. — Леди Скамандер неприятно улыбнулась. — Я, разумеется, имела в виду Тесея.

Персиваль понимающе склонил голову — не слишком низко, но достаточно уважительно, признавая старшинство возраста и статуса. Тем временем он перебирал в памяти все, что знал о старших Скамандерах.

За все время Ньют ни разу не упомянул родителей. Только однажды, в Аравии, сказал, что они не общаются, хотя раньше общались, и что есть причины. Персиваль не полез в душу и теперь жалел о своей тактичности. Надо было расспросить — не Ньюта, так Тесея.

Ладно, а что осталось в памяти из старого досье и свежих британских сплетен? Персефона Скамандер. Сильная волшебница, довольно влиятельная персона в Визенгамоте, леди крупного поместья. Состояние вложено в несколько респектабельных магазинов, но основной доход — от патентов на зелья, которые изобретают мастера под спонсорскими контрактами. В политике леди Скамандер была крайне осторожна, ни разу не попадалась на скандалах. Явного компромата Персиваль в свое время не нашел, и были куда более удобные цели для шантажа из тех, кто имел голос в Визенгамоте, так что глубоко он не копал и в целом знал немногим больше, чем средний британец.

А еще после сказанного догадывался, чье именно мнение об омегах и их традиционной роли так повлияло на Ньюта. Сыном леди Скамандер очевидно считала только Тесея. Интересно, когда требовалось обозначить родство с Ньютом, она пользовалась средневековым «мой отпрыск»? Язвительный комментарий по этому поводу так и вертелся на языке.

И все же ссориться с родителями Ньюта — тем более, когда они обладали статусом и влиянием, — не стоило.

— Скажем так, выяснилось, что с Тесеем можно договориться, если подобрать правильные аргументы.

Интерпретировать этот ответ можно было по-разному. К счастью, леди Скамандер уже составила собственное мнение о происходящем и с удовольствием поняла сказанное в его рамках.

— Ваша способность, хм, убеждать заслуживает всяческих похвал, — сдержанно одобрила она. — Однако вынуждена заметить, что Ньютона необходимо контролировать лучше. Рудольф отходит от меня только с разрешения.

— Что заставило вас предположить, что у Ньюта его нет? — Персиваль принял предложенный тон и отразил улыбку леди Скамандер, зная, что сейчас как никогда похож на свои старые, времен МАКУСА, фотографии.

— Я заметила, что Ньютон слишком много времени проводит с Тесеем.

— Пока их общение укладывается в рамки, ограничивать его я не собираюсь. — Персиваль снова намеренно не обозначил, какие именно «рамки» имеет в виду. Разговор нравился ему все меньше. Если он правильно понял, леди Скамандер как минимум догадывалась, какие отношения связывают ее сыновей, а если у Скамандеров имелся родовой гобелен, отражающий связи с метками, то знала наверняка.

И, возможно, была источником тех самых слухов, которые когда-то упоминал Тесей. Почему бы и нет: для воспитанной в традициях аристократии леди Скамандер, очевидно, немаловажно было продолжение рода, и в ее глазах это мог обеспечить только Тесей. Но пока Тесей оставался с Ньютом, законных внуков у леди Скамандер не будет. Аккуратно пущенные слухи вполне могли если не разбить связь между братьями, то хотя бы заставить Тесея вступить в брак с другим партнером. Это уже полдела, а если вовремя подсуетиться и организовать союз с правильно настроенным омегой, то шансы на законных внуков резко повышались.

Посетовать здесь, выразить озабоченность там, и вот уже колесо пересудов запущено, а риск попасться, когда тебя подозревают, резко прыгает вверх. Тесею с Ньютом нужно будет либо прекращать компрометирующую связь, либо искать достоверную ширму. Чего леди Скамандер никак не могла представить — что ширмой станет не омега для Тесея, а альфа для Ньюта. Закостенелые в предрассудках альфы не рассматривали омег иначе, как собственность без права голоса, причем исключительно для одного альфы. В их картину мира не укладывалось, что у омеги может быть больше одного альфы одновременно — или что один альфа добровольно поделится омегой с другим. Леди Скамандер решила, что Персиваль отобрал Ньюта силой, как трофей, а значит, будет союзником против Тесея. Иначе с Персивалем не разговаривали бы так откровенно и доброжелательно.

Ну что ж, он очень внимательно выслушает любое предложение. Подтвердит готовность сотрудничать. И покажет Тесею воспоминание.

Соблазн помочь леди Скамандер искренне даже не возник. Причинить Ньюту такую боль было попросту немыслимо.

Их беседа не осталась незамеченной. Персиваль поймал на себе взгляды Тесея и Ньюта — непроницаемый и встревоженный. Ньют хотел подойти, однако Тесей удержал его за локоть.

Леди Скамандер поджала губы и покосилась на Персиваля, но тот равнодушно отвернулся, показывая, что раз его не волнует происходящее, то все под контролем.

— Когда можно ждать вашего визита, мистер Грейвз? Полагаю, самое время начать переговоры о помолвке.

Проклятье. Ну разумеется, традиции и общая благопристойность подразумевали, что, раз Персиваль вывел Ньюта в свет на подобное торжество, значит, намерения у него самые серьезные. Само по себе это было правдой, но об официальном оформлении отношений говорить было очень рано — и, в понимании Персиваля, следовало вовсе не с леди Скамандер. Уж лучше бы Ньют подошел, был бы предлог уйти до того, как речь зашла о неудобных вопросах.

— Я не готов назвать дату, но обязательно пришлю вам сову, леди Скамандер.

— Не затягивайте, мистер Грейвз.

— Разумеется. Приятно было познакомиться. — Персиваль откланялся и пошел к Ньюту с Тесеем.

Общение с леди Скамандер оставило тягостный осадок. Однако вместе с тем — Персиваль давно не чувствовал себя таким живым, как со встречи Ньюта, и жалеть даже о самых неприятных ее последствиях вроде родства с подобными людьми не собирался.

— Ваша мать… не самый располагающий человек, — усмехнулся Персиваль. Тесей согласно кивнул, Ньют выдохнул с видимым облегчением и снова заулыбался. Персиваль немедленно повлек его танцевать, на время выбросив все проблемы из головы.

С бала прошла почти неделя. Приближался Хэллоуин, а с ним — родительские выходные в Хогсмиде и встреча с Криденсом. Полдня он собирался гулять с ними троими, а остальные полдня — посвятить друзьям. Персивалю любопытно было понаблюдать, как будет обращаться с Криденсом Тесей, да и в целом, ложась вечером пятницы в постель, он предвкушал пусть и не идеальный, но вполне приятный день. Общество Ньюта и Криденса не мог испортить даже Тесей, с которым в последнее время у Персиваля установилась четкая дистанция уровня «Здравствуй — Прощай».

На плече у Персиваля жмурился от удовольствия любимый омега, суббота сулила немало радостных минут, из Франции пришли многообещающие новости о Гриндельвальде — его можно будет подловить одного, — и засыпал Персиваль с чувством полного удовлетворения.

Пробуждение ему совершенно не соответствовало.

Посреди ночи Ньют вдруг подорвался на постели, разбудив заодно Персиваля, и с мучительным «Тесей!» аппарировал, как был, обернутый в одно одеяло, только палочку с прикроватного столика цапнул, причем не свою.

Дерьмо.

Потратив несколько секунд драгоценного времени, чтобы набросить штаны и рубашку, Персиваль бегом бросился в гостиную и швырнул в угли горсть пороха, уже понимая, что в лучшем случае успеет к развязке.

Так и вышло. Когда камин, наконец, выплюнул его в гостиной «Дома у Ручья», там оставался только дрожащий от ярости Ньют под прицелом нескольких авроров и брезгливо поджавший губы Трэверс — глава отдела магического правопорядка в британском Министерстве.

— Что здесь происходит? — ледяным голосом поинтересовался Персиваль, заслоняя Ньюта собой, но не поднимая палочки. Не хватало только ввязаться в бой с аврорами и заработать высылку из страны, а то и что похуже. Персиваль, скорее всего, победит, несмотря на то, что бывшая палочка Тесея в его руках упрямилась и едва не била током. Но жизнь в бегах и клеймо человека, спровоцировавшего международный инцидент, — прерогатива Гриндельвальда. Персиваль на открытый конфликт пойдет лишь в самом крайнем случае.

— А, мистер Грейвз. Вы вовремя. Будьте любезны успокоить своего омегу и дайте нам сделать свою работу. Мы должны провести обыск.

— Сначала я хочу узнать, что происходит. Это частная собственность. На каком основании вы здесь находитесь?

— Это внутреннее дело Великобритании. Я не обязан объяснять.

— Но обязаны предъявить ордер. Ньюту как одному из собственников данного дома, если не мне.

— Извольте. — Трэверс небрежно махнул пергаментом, однако Персиваль непреклонно протянул руку и сверлил Трэверса взглядом, пока тот не сдался и не отдал свиток.

— Это ордер на задержание Тесея Скамандера, но никак не на обыск, — ознакомившись, сказал Персиваль. — Ньют, ты имеешь полное право выпроводить этих господ.

— Вон! — срывающимся голосом потребовал Ньют. Короткий взгляд через плечо показал, что Ньют балансировал на грани истерики. Чудо, что из его палочки не сыпались искры. — Вон отсюда!

— Вы слышали собственника. Прошу вас собрать всех ваших людей и удалиться, мистер Трэверс.

Персиваль нарочно не обратился по должности Трэверса, и намек на крайнюю некомпетентность не остался незамеченным. Трэверс раздувал ноздри, однако его не больше, чем Персиваля, прельщала перспектива стать героем спецвыпуска «Пророка» под заголовком вроде «Скандал с американским гражданином!».

— Ордер на обыск будет готов в течение получаса, — сквозь зубы процедил Трэверс, забирая у Персиваля ордер на задержание.

— В таком случае увидимся через полчаса, мистер Трэверс.

— Вам следовало бы внимательнее читать британское законодательство, если вы планируете задержаться в нашей стране, мистер Грейвз. Проведя задержание, я обязан оформить протокол.

Персиваль смутно припоминал что-то такое, но, как некстати подметил Трэверс, британское законодательство он знал поверхностно и уверенности не испытывал. Даже если Трэверс выдумал формулировку на ходу, уличить его без чтения письменного свода законов не выйдет, а это в любом случае время, которое можно потратить на куда более неотложные вещи.

— Что ж. Прошу. — Персиваль демонстративно начертил в воздухе стол и несколько стульев, каждую секунду борясь с палочкой, так и норовившей ужалить. — Ньют, здесь, кажется, еще оставались твои старые вещи. Иди оденься.

Персиваль надеялся, что Ньют сообразит не только одеться, но и отдать Докси соответствующие случаю приказы, в частности — уничтожить все следы его проживания в одной комнате с Тесеем. Он вроде бы чуть-чуть успокоился, по крайней мере, в разговор не встревал. Должен сообразить.

К тому же, пусть хоть немного побудет один. Сейчас это только на пользу, и все равно он никуда не денется. От стандартных антиаппарационных и антипортальных чар, наложенных при задержании, была одна несомненная польза — второй раз за ночь Ньют не сбежит никуда без Персиваля.

— Лэнг, проводи.

— Один шаг за моим омегой, — вкрадчиво предупредил Персиваль, чуть отпуская свою магию, — и последствия мы будем разбирать в международном суде.

Аврор, которого посылал Трэверс, попятился с поднятыми руками.

О британских законах Трэверс готов был спорить до посинения, но здесь отступил. Если за последние восемь лет ничего кардинально не изменилось, статистика оправданий для альф, спровоцированных угрозами либо непристойным поведением в адрес их омег, оставалась по большей части положительной. И это если не брать в расчет, что международный трибунал Конфедерации — организация консервативная. Персиваль был уверен, что влияния у него там все еще немало, и хотя предпочел бы обойтись без судебной волокиты, совершенно ее не боялся.

Трэверс просчитал то же самое и дернул головой, отзывая подчиненного.

Полчаса спустя, когда протокол не был дописан еще и до середины, Ньют вернулся в гостиную, словно выверял по часам. Он оделся и выглядел так, словно в любую секунду готов сорваться и куда-то бежать, однако молча занял самое дальнее кресло. Сейчас бы взять его в охапку, аппарировать домой и поговорить по душам, но пока обыск не окончится, делать этого было ни в коем случае нельзя. В ордере не упоминалось, по какой причине задержали Тесея, но задержание — все же не арест. Нужно было проследить, чтобы доблестные британские авроры не нашли в доме чего-то, чего там быть не должно — и до их прихода не было.

— Вашу палочку, мистер Скамандер.

Ньют посмотрел на Персиваля.

К сожалению, право на просмотр трех последних заклинаний авроры имели без ордера, это Персиваль помнил точно. А если Priori Incantatem «случайно» окажется сильнее, чем нужно, и покажет что-то, что можно вменить владельцу в вину — так мало ли какие бывают совпадения при ловле преступников.

— Прошу, мистер Трэверс, — легко сказал Персиваль, отдавая ему старую палочку Тесея. — Не забудьте вернуть ее Ньюту. Ньют, а ты верни мою и в следующий раз будь внимательнее, когда хватаешь что-то с тумбочки.

— Извини. Я волновался за Тесея, — сказал Ньют, перекидывая Персивалю его палочку. Один из авроров попробовал ее подманить, но Персиваль незаметно перебил его заклинание своим, куда более сильным, и ловко поймал ее в руку.

На иностранных граждан правило трех заклинаний не распространялось.

Зеленый от досады Трэверс, тем не менее, из чистой вредности проверил отданную ему палочку. Ничего, кроме бытовых заклинаний, ею в последнее время не делали, и он неохотно вернул ее Ньюту.

— Вы понимаете, как это выглядит со стороны? — прошипел он.

— Разумеется. Среди ночи Ньют чувствует сигнал от защитных чар своего дома и мчится проверять, впопыхах схватив мою палочку вместо своей. Они, видите ли, лежали рядом. В том, что данная палочка принадлежит мне, вы можете убедиться, если поднимете описание, составленное при въезде в страну. Простое совпадение, мистер Трэверс.

Может, и не такое простое, но Персиваль и сам бы не поручился, не спросив Ньюта, а Трэверс тем более не мог ничего доказать без Веритасерума. На что ордер оформляется куда дольше, чем для обыска, и основания нужны серьезнее простого подозрения.

Ньют упорно молчал. Поначалу казалось, что это и к лучшему: не ляпнет что-нибудь такое, из-за чего вытаскивать придется уже двоих Скамандеров. Однако чем дальше, тем больше тишина пугала. Персиваль не спускал с Ньюта глаз, хотя тот спрятался за огромной газетой и застыл, вряд ли видя текст перед собой, да еще и на другом языке. Немецкий, кажется?..

Интересно, откуда здесь иностранная газета? Но спрашивать было неуместно.

Еще час томительного ожидания спустя явился аврор с ордером. Персиваль проследил, чтобы процедура была соблюдена до последней буквы, и неумолимо нависал над командой, проводившей обыск. Если что-то и хотели подбросить, под его пристальным взглядом не рискнули, и криминального ничего, разумеется, тоже не нашли. Трэверс излучал недовольство — он, как и любой аврор, прекрасно знал, что «не нашли» не означает «не существует». Однако прицепиться было не к чему: «Дом у Ручья» признали чистым и под бдительным контролем Персиваля составили соответствующий протокол.

— Когда можно будет навестить Тесея? — поинтересовался Персиваль напоследок.

— В Азкабан не пускают посетителей, мистер Грейвз. Всего доброго, — издевательски попрощался Трэверс и аппарировал.

В глазах Ньюта стыло отчаяние, и он дернул рукой, словно хотел атаковать, но в последний момент сдержался. Палочку он так и не выпустил.

Едва авроры удалились, Персиваль поставил на дом сигнальные чары, чтобы знать, если туда снова кто-то заявится, возвел временную защиту от проходимцев, а затем взял Ньюта под руку и аппарировал к себе. За окнами занимался рассвет, наступало хмурое осеннее утро. Обстановка в кухне маленького домика вполне гармонировала с отвратительным холодом и моросящим дождем.

Как-то незаметно кухня Персиваля обросла пучками трав и выщербленными кружками, которые вечно таскал из офиса и забывал здесь Ньют. На рабочем столе ютилась стопка пергаментов с заметками для книги и турка, перекочевавшая сюда вслед за кружками, на обеденном появилась горсть египетских амулетов. Повсюду были следы Ньюта, но сам он казался вырванным из другой картины, как карандашный набросок в акварельном натюрморте.

— Ньют. Все плохо, я знаю, и Азкабан — это очень неприятно, но…

И вот тут Ньюта прорвало.

— Неприятно?! Ты не понимаешь, Персиваль! — Ньют вскочил, посуда в шкафчиках зазвенела от его магии. — У него забрали палочку! Он… он не сможет там! Я больше никогда его не увижу, если не смогу отбить!

— Ньют, — самым успокаивающим тоном, на какой был способен, принялся увещевать Персиваль. — Тесей — очень сильный маг, мастер-легилимент, ему не нужна палочка, чтобы защититься. Вот, выпей воды. Мы все разузнаем и вытащим его законными методами. Я согласен, ситуация оставляет желать лучшего, но зачем нарываться на проблемы там, где их можно избежать?

— Персиваль, у Тесея магическая аллергия на дементоров. — Ньют не принял воду, словно не заметил протянутый стакан. — Трое суток в Азкабане — и он сойдет с ума. Неделя — и у меня не останется брата.

Вот дерьмо. И как раз под выходные, когда два дня Министерство толком работать не будет.

— Кто-то хочет от него избавиться. Тесей подозревал…

— Меня, — тускло сказал Персиваль, наконец понимая, что все это время Ньют думал сражаться не только и не столько с аврорами. И палочку Персиваля уж точно не случайно схватил, только совсем не по той причине, что сначала пришла в голову Персивалю. И вторую руку не зря держал рядом с карманом. — Можешь убрать подальше палочку и Сонную пыль. Это не я.

Ньют вздрогнул, посмотрел загнанными глазами, и Мерлин, это было больно, но сейчас не время рыться глубже.

— Глубокий вдох, Ньют. Рассказывай с начала. Как все произошло? Что ты знаешь? Что именно сказали авроры, когда ты аппарировал?

— Они вломились в дом несмотря на защиту. Я не знаю, как они ее сняли, ты же видел наши щиты!

— Видел. Дальше.

— Готовился большой международный рейд на сторонников Гриндельвальда. Детали знали только самые высокопоставленные участники. Информацию кто-то слил. В подробностях. В одной из австрийских газет сегодня вечером вышла статья, там масса секретных сведений. Всех, кто разрабатывал операцию, задержали до выяснения. Во всех странах. Тесей попал под общее задержание.

— Это не причина отправлять в Азкабан. Камеры аврората достаточно, у вас же есть изоляторы? И почему Трэверс не сидит рядом с Тесеем?

— Есть. Я не знаю, почему, но Трэверс сразу сказал, что Тесей будет ждать проверки в Азкабане. Трэверс не знал всех деталей, он вне подозрений. В разработке плана участвовали только главы авроратов и их заместители. Аддамс тоже арестовали.

— Жить преступником лучше, чем сойти с ума. Ты можешь предположить, почему он не сопротивлялся? — уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ, все же уточнил Персиваль бесцветным голосом.

— Чтобы не трогали меня. Сопротивление стало бы доказательством вины, и меня бы попытались арестовать как вероятного сообщника. Если бы получилось, мы могли оказаться в соседних камерах, а у меня тоже аллергия на дементоров. Каким бы ничтожным ни был шанс, Тесей не стал рисковать. — Ньют судорожно выдохнул и прошептал: — Если бы я был с ним, мы бы просто сбежали. Но когда я аппарировал, его уже…

Слова ранили хуже проклятий. Если Тесей не выкарабкается, Персиваль потеряет Ньюта.

А впрочем, он никогда ему и не принадлежал. Просто Персивалю понравилось себя обманывать, вот и все.

«Мы бы сбежали». Если бы сегодня Ньют ночевал дома, утром Персиваль проснулся бы, прочел в газете сенсацию о побеге при попытке задержания и… фотография, которую непременно приложили бы репортеры, была бы последним разом, когда он увидел Ньюта. Раз он верил подозрениям Тесея, они бы и не подумали взять Персиваля с собой. И скрылись бы так, чтобы он не нашел.

А ведь он бы пытался искать — по крайней мере, пока не понял бы, что во всем винят его. И Тесей, и Ньют.

— Ньют. — В какой-то момент стало очень больно, а потом — все равно, и Персиваль с удивившей его самого ясностью переключился в рабочий режим. — Все, что ты знаешь о дементорах. Вперед.

— Я… — Ньют запнулся и нахмурился. — Зачем?

— Отвечай.

— Они питаются светлыми эмоциями и мыслями людей. Патронус может их прогнать, самые сильные способны убить. Поцелуй дементора — неизученный процесс. Считается, что Поцелуем они высасывают из человека душу. Я… не уверен. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— У тебя есть животные, на которых они не реагируют?

— Насколько я знаю, дементоры вообще ни на каких животных не реагируют. Но материальные атаки против них все равно бессильны, и никто из моих…

Персиваля как молнией ударило, и он резко поднял руку, обрывая Ньюта.

— Ньют, у Тесея есть анимагическая форма?

Ньют ответил не сразу.

— При его аллергии она не спасет. Но если хочешь знать… Черный кот, — все же сказал он.

— Плохо. — Раздосадованный, что родившийся было план, кажется, летит тому самому коту под хвост, Персиваль выругался: — Дерьмо. Придется рисковать.

— О чем ты?

— У меня есть план, и он может сработать. Но форма Тесея все портит. И нет, тебе участовать не надо. Извини, Ньют, но есть вещи, которые проще делать одному. Если придется, я тебя обездвижу. — И Персиваль никогда бы такое не сказал, если бы не понимал, что это в любом случае их последний настоящий разговор.

Ньют вскинулся недоверчиво, сжал палочку, но тут же опустил руку и отвернулся. Он тоже прекрасно помнил, чем закончилась их единственная дуэль.

— Ты мне расскажешь? — через силу, глухо спросил он.

— Тебе лучше не знать подробностей. Ты не сможешь врать под Веритасерумом, если что. Оставайся здесь, Ньют. И попробуй все-таки поверить мне.

— Персиваль…

— Потом скажешь мне все, что хочешь, Ньют. Разве что у тебя есть свои идеи? Кроме штурма.

— У Тесея две формы. Вторая — рыжий вампус.

Как иронично.

Зато понятно, откуда Тесей так хорошо знал, как обращаться с вампусами. Наверное, Ньют не раз его гладил в анимагической форме.

Раньше Персиваль никогда не ревновал Ньюта к Тесею. Но сегодня мысль о них вместе впервые вызвала горечь.

Наверное, потому, что себя рядом с ними Персиваль больше не видел.

Он сходил в свой чемодан за Оборотным зельем. Одну бутылочку отставил вместе с прядью собственных волос, содержимое еще двух перелил в походную фляжку на прочной цепочке, которую застегнул вокруг шеи. Фляжка маскировалась под родовой амулет и меняла размер от большого к малому по желанию владельца, но количество содержимого оставалось прежним.

Следом он призвал объемный флакон и методично слил туда все значимые воспоминания за время пребывания в Британии. Они могли дать Тесею зацепки о происходящем. Вполне вероятно, что Тесей обнаружит и сможет использовать какую-нибудь мелочь, которую сам Персиваль не заметил.

Взвесив все за и против, повторно избавляться от памяти о плене Персиваль не рискнул. Он только недавно вернул эти воспоминания. Трогать их было опасно, а свести его с ума они не успеют.

В конце концов, у него не было магической аллергии на дементоров.

Персиваль еще раз тщательно все проверил и вышел из чемодана.

Ньют метался по дому, словно пойманный, и до крови искусал губы. Персиваль отвернулся, чтобы не сказать лишнего, взмахнул палочкой. Щиты, наложенные на дом, дрогнули и изменились.

— Я адаптировал защиту под Тесея. Он теперь тоже сможет аппарировать сюда и отсюда. — Персиваль снова повернулся к замершему Ньюту. — Когда вернется, пусть сам скажет столько, сколько посчитает безопасным. Это, — он выставил на журнальный столик флакон, — запас Оборотного на первое время. Это мои волосы. Это воспоминания, которые ему стоит посмотреть. Надеюсь, у вас есть Омут памяти, но если нет…

— Есть.

— Тогда почти все. Дай мне свою палочку. Это же бывшая Тесея?

— Она все еще его. Я просто пользуюсь. Персиваль, ты…

— Бери мою. Она тебя слушает. Эту я отдам Тесею.

— Персиваль, да послушай…

— Ньют, — оборвал его Персиваль. — Вернусь — тогда и поговорим.

Он ведь должен будет попрощаться перед уходом.

Ньют его обнял, и Персиваль позволил себе обнять его в ответ, вдохнуть напоследок вкусный, родной, далекий запах луговых трав и меда, невесомо поцеловать в макушку.

— Я не прощаюсь Ньют.

По крайней мере, пока.

— Удачи, Персиваль. Будь предельно осторожен.

Не отвечая, он перебрал пальцами по рукояти школьной палочки Тесея.

— Ну что, поможешь спасти хозяина?

Она завибрировала в руках, как недовольный шмель, но жжение прошло. Персиваль не сомневался: если он сделает хоть что-то, что ей не понравится, палочка отплатит сторицей.

Но он действительно собирался вытащить Тесея — а потому аппарировал по примерным координатам, которые помнил из единственной экскурсии в Азкабан, совершенной когда-то в далеком прошлом.

Над самим Азкабаном был натянут антиаппарационный и антипортальный полог, так что туда обычно путешествовали на лодках, фестралах или метлах. Зато в море за несколько километров защита не работала, и аппарировать туда можно было спокойно. Вот выплыть из огромных ледяных волн было куда более сложной задачей.

Отплевываясь от соленой воды, Персиваль с горем пополам начаровал себе лодку и не без труда в нее забрался, цепляясь мгновенно задубевшими пальцами за мокрые, скользкие борта. Как показало заклинание компаса, до Азкабана оставалось около десяти километров на северо-восток, и их предстояло проплыть, причем своими силами, если он не хотел привлекать внимание стражи. Лодка была нужна только для одного — сменить форму.

Мгновение спустя в лодке отряхивался палевый с темными пятнами вампус. В животной форме холод тревожил Персиваля меньше сырости, но ничего не поделать. Он тронул лапой заветную фляжку — на месте, нашел и посреди жестокой качки кое-как зацепил зубами палочку, последний раз убедился, что идея лучше так и не пришла, и прыгнул в волны. Лодку немедленно унесло. Теперь до самого острова Персиваль не сможет стать человеком, если не хочет захлебнуться в момент трансформации.

Он принялся загребать лапами, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Темное предштормовое небо сливалось со свинцовыми волнами, соленая вода захлестывала уши, глаза и нос, мешая ориентироваться. Если бы не внутренний магический компас, благодаря которому Персиваля тянуло к ближайшему источнику магической силы, он бы мигом потерялся в начинающемся шторме. В погоде Персиваль разбирался слабо и прогнозировать не мог, а потому оставалось лишь надеяться, что Тесей сумеет уплыть достаточно далеко прежде, чем ураган войдет в полную силу.

Это, конечно же, если ни его, ни Персиваля не поймают.

Он греб, ориентируясь на магическое чутье, бесконечное количество времени — несколько часов, как минимум, — и уже начал подозревать, что заблудился, когда на горизонте показалась треугольная громада Азкабана. Здание словно поглощало свет. Чем ближе к нему, тем сильнее хотелось сложить лапы и перестать бороться с волнами. На плаву Персиваля держало только упрямство и желание доказать себе, что он — не тот, кого в нем упорно видели все окружающие.

Не тот, кого он сам видел в своих воспоминаниях.

Что, вернув память, он не превратился в бессовестного манипулятора и интригана, самовлюбленного и эгоистичного.

Персиваль выкарабкался на скалы, изранив лапы и бока об их острые выступы. Через силу дополз до основания башни, бережно положил палочку на камень, до которого не доставали волны, и какое-то время просто лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Останавливаться было ошибкой — подняться стоило Персивалю всех моральных сил, какие еще оставались в его сознании.

Но он все же соскреб себя с покрытых склизкими водорослями скал, залечил раны, как смог, чтобы не оставлять следов, подобрал палочку, а затем крадучись и припадая к камням обошел замок по периметру.

Никого.

Маленькая дверь, вырезанная в парадных воротах, открылась от одной невербальной Алохоморы — для взлома даже не понадобилось превращаться в человека. Охранники-авроры явно считали, что без палочек узники никуда не денутся, и халтурили с работой. Внутри они тоже не патрулировали — совсем не тот профессионализм, что демонстрировали официальным лицам МАКУСА когда-то давно. По коридорам можно было спокойно гулять.

Несколько раз, пока искал нужную камеру, Персиваль замечал дементоров и всегда старался свернуть, но однажды не сумел и просто прижался к полу всем телом, уповая, что окклюменции хватит для обмана проклятой твари и что чуять кровь они не способны — только мысли. По спине мазнули кончики истлевшего савана, когда дементор на пугающий миг завис прямо над Персивалем, но повезло — тварь повисела и двинулась дальше. Мерзкое существо. Если бы мог, Персиваль перебил бы их всех.

Вот только все его по-настоящему счастливые воспоминания были связаны исключительно с Ньютом, и Патронус у него сейчас точно не получится.

Тесей обнаружился на втором этаже. Кажется, он был здесь единственным узником — других запахов в коридоре чувствительный нос Персиваля не улавливал. Только разложение и затхлость, слегка напоминавшие Ашшшшсешшшш. Или это столица рунеспуров когда-то напомнила ему Азкабан?

Персиваль выждал, пока очередной дементор ускользнет за угол, накрыл лапой замок камеры и, убедившись, что Алохомора снова не подвела, толкнул дверь. Скрежет и грохот приглушило заклинание. Останется стереть кровавые отпечатки изрезанных лап с внешней стороны двери, и ничто не выдаст их охране.

Когда задерживали, одеться Тесею не дали. Персиваль помнил эту пижаму — жемчужно-серая, на вид мягкая и удобная, наверняка очень дорогая, только грязная и уже пропитанная потом. Кое-где виднелись пятна крови. Если Тесей не оказал сопротивления при аресте, значит, поначалу бился в дверь камеры.

А вот и металлический запах, и свежие потеки поверх грязи и ржавчины на внутренней стороне двери. Тесей мог спокойно вынести ее магическим ударом, но любой признак неповиновения бросал тень на Ньюта — и Тесей не стал так рисковать. Даже зная, чем все могло обернуться для его личности, Тесей выбрал безумие перед призрачным шансом, что Ньют может испытать потусторонний холод окружающих стен. Что бы Персиваль ни думал о подозрениях в свой адрес, такое поведение заслуживало только глубокого уважения.

Уловив если не звук, то движение спертого воздуха в камере, Тесей с трудом поднял растрепанную голову из скрюченной позы, какая пристала бы испуганному ребенку, а не взрослому, пугающе сильному магу. Глаза у него были ясные, но воспаленные. Казалось, все сосуды в них полопались.

Смотрел Тесей так, словно вот-вот ударит.

Персиваль выронил на пол палочку, задней лапой прикрыл дверь и обернулся человеком.

— Думаешь, я пришел убить? — горько усмехнулся Персиваль. — Тебя не я подставил. — Персиваль принялся раздеваться. — У меня Оборотного на неделю. Давай волосы и пижаму, оборачивайся вампусом и проваливай, пока не усилился шторм. Когда отплывешь подальше, зови Докси, пусть аппарирует тебя ко мне домой. Ньют там. Сами разберетесь, что делать.

На грани сознания вальяжно тянул слова Гриндельвальд и смеялись его аколиты. Перед глазами стоял вовсе не настороженный, неверящий Тесей, а Ньют, сжимающий палочку для нападения.

Персиваль разделся догола, ногой пихнул палочку к Тесею, не заботясь, как артефакт отнесется к такому пренебрежению, и требовательно протянул ладонь. Только тогда Тесей перестал колебаться: пальцами как ножницами срезал прядь, вложил в руку Персиваля и содрал с себя пижаму. Пока Персиваля ломало Оборотным, Тесей уничтожил улики: лишние вещи и кровавые отпечатки лап.

В вампуса Тесей обернулся, едва Персиваль натянул пижаму под его личиной. И лишь после короткого:

— Я тебя вытащу.

Персивалю, если честно, было уже все равно.

В ушах звенел его собственный крик.

Он неспроста так стремился избавиться от тех воспоминаний. Боль — боль можно было пережить. Унижение оставалось навсегда.

Тем более с альфой, которого силой поставили на колени.

С известным когда-то человеком, про которого все забыли.

Все, кроме аколитов. Они иногда приходили поглумиться, иногда — сорваться. Были те, чьи бредни не желали слушать даже их единомышленники. В Персивале они нашли безотказного слушателя.

А один раз случилось и то, чего страшится любой человек. Компания распаленных аколитов — и Персиваль, истощенный, закованный в подавляющие магию наручники, совершенно беспомощный, полуслепой от голода и ограничивающих заклинаний. Он даже не пытался сопротивляться. Не как в первые дни.

Всего лишь очередная пытка. Не хуже Круциатуса. Унизительнее, но не все ли равно.

Чужие грубые и неумелые руки, чужой смех, чужое дыхание на шее, чужая тяжесть сверху.

Персиваль не вырывался, даже когда его разрывало острой болью. И не кричал.

Аколита потом долго дразнили, что не смог добиться реакции даже от пленника. Однажды он заявился, сорвал свою ярость — полкамеры разнес, выкрикивая бессвязные обвинения, и Персивалю тоже досталось. Но к Персивалю аколит не приближался, словно возможное прикосновение страшило его даже больше, чем его жертву. И больше никогда не приходил, хотя его приятели заглядывали.

Наверное, Персиваль нанес тому альфе психологическую травму.

Дни не отличались друг от друга, пока о случившемся не донесли Гриндельвальду. Кто-то сводил друг с другом счеты, или просто решили потешить лидера забавной байкой, а Гриндельвальд внезапно сделал из произошедшего спектакль.

В тот день он притащил Персиваля в огромный круглый зал, полный аколитов, приковал в центре, словно все еще боялся побега, и долго, проникновенно читал лекцию о гуманности. О том, что так обращаться с узником нельзя. Что они не звери.

Аколита, которого Персиваль все равно не смог бы опознать среди толпы, Гриндельвальд заставил публично извиниться.

А потом велел Персивалю сказать, что он прощает.

Персиваль не сказал.

Как бы его ни _уговаривали_ , не сказал.

…Там был Криденс…

Но какая уже разница, если они больше не увидятся. На этот раз Персиваль сделает так, что его не найдет даже Ньют.

Нет ведь смысла продолжать их отношения. Ньют решил, что Персиваль способен причинить ему такую боль. Что он ответственен за почти гарантированное безумие и возможную смерть Тесея. Что позволил бы забрать самого Ньюта в Азкабан.

Все это между ними могло бы сработать, если бы они друг другу доверяли. Но выяснилось, что доверял только Персиваль.

Дурак.

И быть тем — тем, старым Персивалем Грейвзом, про которого все забыли, но все равно помнили слишком хорошо, — было куда как легче. Тот Персиваль Грейвз не позволил бы себе так нелепо и безнадежно влюбиться в недостижимого человека. Он бы не унизился до того, чтобы делить омегу с кем-то еще, тем более — с его собственным старшим братом.

Ему не рвало бы сердце от мысли, что следующая встреча, если и состоится, станет их прощанием.

…Персивалю приносили скудную еду. Кто это делал и когда, он не замечал. В какой-то момент он перестал ее есть, и миску, наверное, просто меняли… а может, и нет.

Один раз допросили под протокол, с Веритасерумом. Три вопроса. Знает ли он, кто выдал информацию посторонним лицам? Догадывается ли? Поддерживает ли Гриндельвальда? «Нет» на все — и безымянные авроры исчезли из камеры так же незаметно, как появились.

Вопрос про имя не задавали.

…Оборотное Персиваль пил, отсчитывая шестьдесят минут про себя.

Кому-то счет помогал сосредоточиться и забыть обо всем остальном, но мозг Персиваля, к сожалению, слишком привык к многозадачности. Монотонное «Раз… два… три…» совершенно не мешало ему видеть снова и снова, как Гриндельвальд, обворожительно улыбаясь, склоняется над ним и воркует: «Ты заставляешь всех нас ждать…»

Чего Персиваль не считал, так это сколько часов прошло до тех пор, как загремел железный засов. Еду подсовывали в выемку у пола, а если открывали дверь, значит, кто-то пришел за узником.

Очередной допрос?

Нет. Это охранники, а не следователи.

Он забыл выпить Оборотное?

Нет. Пижама еще впору.

Его вычислили иначе?

Нет. Улыбаются виновато, кланяются заискивающе.

— Главный аврор Скамандер, пожалуйста, пойдемте. Вашу палочку вернут на первом этаже, в кабинете смотрителя. За вами уже приехали из Министерства.

Персивалю со всем почтением помогли встать на ноги. Он, оказывается, сидел совсем как Тесей — скрючившись, спрятав лицо в коленях и обхватив их руками, словно надеялся стать меньше. Незаметней.

Словно это имело значение для дементоров.

«…Пятьдесят пять… Пятьдесят шесть…»

Глотать Оборотное на глазах у охранников — сомнительная идея, но принимать свой истинный облик — еще хуже. Что ж, придется репутации Тесея немного пострадать.

Персиваль сделал вид, что его тошнит, вырвался из заботливых рук и бросился к отхожему углу. Видимо, привычные к подобному, охранники отвели глаза, и он сумел сделать заветный глоток.

— Ведите, — хрипло распорядился он, выпрямившись, и охрана заторопилась по коридорам, нервно оглядываясь.

Персиваль шел с высоко поднятой головой. На первом этаже, в огороженном чарами со всех сторон кабинете смотрителя, его приветствовали какие-то министерские служащие, включая Трэверса. Все как один пытались заверить, будто с самого начала знали, что это не он был причиной утечки.

Нынешняя палочка Тесея без малейшего сопротивления выполнила все заклинания: очищение, трансфигурация пижамы в нечто приличное, Темпус. Почти десять вечера. Надо же, как взгрели министерских, если с освобождением не стали тянуть до утра.

— Сегодня вторник, — услужливо подсказал смотритель. — Ваша подпись вот здесь, пожалуйста, главный аврор Скамандер.

Проклятье.

Но палочка дрогнула в руке, и Персиваль, направив ее на пергамент, с удивлением увидел возникший в нужном месте четкий росчерк Тесея.

— Благодарю, благодарю. Надеюсь больше никогда не встретиться с вами в подобных обстоятельствах, главный аврор Скамандер, ха-ха!

Персиваль кисло улыбнулся и вместе с министерской делегацией отправился к ожидавшей их лодке.

К берегу их домчали быстрее самой скоростной метлы. У причала, освещенного единственным фонарем, никто не ждал, кроме Докси. Ее умные зеленые глаза сияли ярче фонаря.

— Хозяин Тесей, сэр! — запрыгала она. — Докси так рада вас видеть, хозяин, сэр! Хозяин Ньют очень ждут, сэр! Хозяин Тесей отправятся домой, сэр?

— Куда еще я могу пойти? — хмыкнул Персиваль, пока Трэверс не заинтересовался странным вопросом, и мягче добавил: — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Докси.

— Завтра можешь не появляться в офисе, Скамандер. По Аддамс бумаги подписать уже не успели, ее отпустят с утра. Считай, что у вас с ней выходной.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнул Персиваль. Он понятия не имел, как с кем общается Тесей, поэтому старался ограничиваться максимально лаконичными, нейтральными ответами. После четырех дней в Азкабане некоторая грубость объяснима, а даже если нет, разбираться с этим Тесею. Персивалю главное — благополучно аппарировать подальше, а там он примет свой облик и уедет из Британии навсегда.

Он еще раз кивнул Трэверсу и беспрепятственно аппарировал в гостиную своего снятого дома. Докси с треском появилась рядом с ним.

— Мистер Грейвз, сэр, что вы наделали, сэр! Докси должна была сама аппарировать вас, сэр! — Она засуетилась, и вскочивший с кушетки Ньют немедленно наступил ей на ногу в такой же спешке.

— Ничего страшного. — Персиваль действительно не чувствовал расщепления, хотя кровь из предпечья хлестала потоком. Будто скорняк прошелся ножом от запястья к локтю. — Пустяки, Докси. Ссадина.

— Извини, Докси! — хором с ним воскликнул Ньют и немедленно бросился к своему чемодану.

На свет явилось несколько пузырьков с зельями и корпий.

— Пей. Обезболивающее, Кровевосстанавливающее, Заживляющее… Сейчас обработаем бадьяном…

— Спасибо, Ньют. Не стоит так беспокоиться, я в порядке.

— Персиваль!..

— Правда, Ньют. Бывало хуже.

Ньют упрямо закусил губу, усадил Персиваля на нагретую его теплом кушетку и принялся бережно промокать рану корпием с настойкой бадьяна.

Видеть Ньюта было… больно. И совсем, совсем не радостно. Персивалю нестерпимо хотелось встать и уйти, и он бы так и поступил, если бы его не одолела резкая слабость. Сколько он не ел?

— Персиваль? Персиваль, не вздумай терять сознание! Сначала шоколад и еда, потом спи сколько нужно! Докси!

Ньют говорил еще что-то — упрашивал, или ругался, неважно. Персивалю чуть ли не силой влили в горло чашку теплого, густого и, наверное, очень вкусного горького шоколада. А может, приторного до тошноты, Персиваль бы не поручился. Затем был бульон. Что было потом, Персиваль не помнил — и к счастью. По крайней мере, обратное превращение, мучительное после стольких дней непрерывного ношения личины, прошло мимо его сознания.

Очнулся он уже в постели, снова Персиваль Грейвз, только в пижаме, с обернутыми вокруг него одеялом и Ньютом.

От одеяла освободиться оказалось сложнее: оно запуталось и прилипло, напитавшись потом. Ньют же, вопреки обыкновению, спал как убитый, и пара неловких рывков его совсем не потревожили.

Темпус без палочки не получился — колдовать вообще выходило с большим трудом. Персиваль давно не чувствовал себя таким вымотанным и беспомощным. Поискав глазами палочку, Персиваль не увидел ни своей, ни вообще чьей-либо и отправился на поиски в гостиную.

Обнаружить на своей кушетке Тесея, одетого в пижаму и халат, с газетой в руках и висящей неподалеку кружкой чего-то горячего, было странно, но, в общем, Персиваля не слишком тронуло это зрелище. Они больше не встретятся после сегодняшнего. Пусть сидит, где хочет.

Заметивший его появление Тесей немедленно отложил газету, отогнал кружку в кухню, словно назойливую муху, и поднялся.

— Спит?

— Спит, — подтвердил Персиваль. — Где моя палочка?

Помедлив, Тесей извлек ее из чехла, спрятанного под рукавом халата. Персиваль протянул руку, как в Азкабане за волосами. Но в этот раз Тесей покачал головой и спрятал ее обратно.

Магия взметнулась вокруг Персиваля в ответ на несомненную угрозу. Без палочки, истощенный, он мало что может сделать Тесею, но не значило, что не попытается. И в этот раз все будет всерьез — а значит, совсем другими заклинаниями.

— Персиваль. — Тесей поднял обе руки ладонями к Персивалю, словно сдавался. — Я отдам ее, обещаю. Но сначала давай поговорим.

Расслабляться Персиваль не стал, собрал вокруг себя всю силу, какую смог, и приготовился к удару.

— Можешь не благодарить, — отрывисто бросил он. — Я не ради тебя это сделал.

— Ради Ньюта? Я знаю. — Ничуть не испуганный Тесей остался расслабленным, даже щитов не выставил. Очень зря.

— Нет. Не ради Ньюта.

Тесей сдвинул брови. Похоже, такого ответа он не ждал. Но спросить Тесей не успел, если и собирался: все, что копилось у Персиваля с ареста, само рванулось наружу. Он столько себя контролировал в Азкабане, что сейчас не смог.

— Я сделал это для себя, а не для тебя или Ньюта. Себе я все доказал, вам двоим не собираюсь, и объяснять тоже. Доверие или есть, или нет. В нашем случае второе. Вот и все. — Он не хотел это говорить, больно было озвучивать, но стало немного легче, когда он сказал. — Отдай мне палочку, Тесей.

— Персиваль. Послушай…

— Зачем нам вообще разговаривать? Ты думаешь, после того, как Ньют решил, будто я за его спиной…

— Это я его настроил, — решительно и откровенно как никогда перебил его Тесей. — Я следил за твоими встречами с аристократией. Ты говорил с нашей матерью, и она тебя во всеуслышание одобрила после бала. Я убедил Ньюта, что здесь что-то нечисто. Столько лет не интересоваться Гриндельвальдом и вдруг с появлением Ньюта открыть за ним охоту? Для меня прозвучало всего лишь предлогом. Я считал, что ты осматриваешься, ищешь способ чужими руками убрать меня навсегда, и я убедил в этом Ньюта. Что он мог подумать, если за мной пришли именно в ту ночь, когда его не было рядом и угроза для него обретала вес в моих глазах? Я знаю, что это совпадение, я вышел на тех, кто за всем стоит, но Ньют тогда думал только в рамках моих подозрений.

— Все это очень хорошо, если бы не одно «но», — холодно отрезал Персиваль. — Ньют — взрослый человек, способный принимать решения и иметь собственное мнение. Все, что он подумал обо мне, он подумал сам.

— Персиваль, — срывающимся голосом позвали его из-за спины.

В проеме спальни стоял в одних пижамных штанах заспанный Ньют с влажно блестящими глазами.

— Ты прав, Персиваль, я тебя заподозрил, хотя ты никогда не давал повода… Я… меня ничто не оправдывает, я… Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Ничего не нужно, Ньют, — устало покачал головой Персиваль. Как там говорил когда-то Тесей? Загадок Востока хватит на целую жизнь? Вот разберется с Гриндельвальдом — и можно отправляться. — Давай просто останемся… знакомыми. Извини, я не уверен, что у меня получится дружить.

— П…Персиваль…

— Ньют. Выйди.

Это сказал железным голосом Тесей, и они оба перевели на него взгляды — Персиваль с подозрением, Ньют с отчаянной надеждой. Он беспрекословно вернулся в спальню и затворил за собой дверь, а Тесей выставил щиты от подслушивания.

Персиваль снова подобрался, сконцентрировал магию вокруг, перебирая заклинания, которые сможет использовать. Мысли путались, думалось неохотно, у Персиваля на грядущую дуэль даже стратегия не строилась больше, чем на пару шагов вперед.

— Ньют упоминал при тебе Литу?

— При чем здесь она?

Персиваль внимательно следил за Тесеем, но тот подчеркнуто держал руки на виду и не двигался, только говорил:

— Значит, упоминал. Она была альфой. Я был влюблен в нее. Ньют тоже. А она — в нас.

Честно говоря, Персиваль уже не знал, что чувствует, слыша такие откровения. И зачем они ему — зачем они Тесею? — тоже не знал.

— Мы с ней собирались пожениться в двадцать седьмом. Ньют не знает, но Лита заговаривала со мной о нем. О нас — втроем. И я еще тогда согласился. — Тесей болезненно улыбнулся. — Она бы надрала мне уши за все, что я творю в последнее время… Лита погибла, защищая нас. Мы не успели даже пожениться, не говоря о чем-то еще. Я решил, что не судьба, а Ньют — наоборот. Спустя год он начал действовать. Мы сошлись. Все устаканилось, я снова почувствовал себя счастливым. И тут появляешься ты.

Думать Персиваль не хотел. Делать выводы, ловить намеки, искать потайные смыслы и читать между строк. Может быть, надо было, но не оставляло наивное чувство, что Тесей впервые действительно искренен с ним, и хотелось верить. Вопреки здравому смыслу хотелось.

— Если бы ты решил добиваться Ньюта, я бы отнесся спокойнее, даже если бы у тебя вышло. Но Ньют решил добиться тебя. Ты знаешь, я отпустил к тебе Ньюта только потому, что рассчитывал на твой отказ. Не верилось, что ты согласишься его делить. Я же знал тебя раньше, и довольно неплохо. Кто же мог подумать, что ты настолько влюблен… Или тебе что-то от него нужно? Настолько, что ты через гордость переступил? Второй вариант казался мне куда более вероятным. Что и чем это обернется для Ньюта? Я кусал локти, что так просчитался и подпустил его к тебе. Но если бы я взял назад свои слова без повода, Ньют бы не простил. Согласился, принял, но не простил. Я решил подождать. Ты вел себя не безупречно, но ровно настолько, что выходило идеально. Отличная маскировка, но я всегда знал, что ты прекрасный манипулятор и умелый интриган. Постепенно ты начал вписываться в отношения — так, как никогда не было шанса у Литы.

Тесей мог бы и не объяснять дальше, но он еще не закончил.

— Я начал выискивать изъяны. Любой повод, лишь бы тебя убрать, не обязательно истинный — он мог вскрыться через год и больше, я не собирался столько ждать. И тут история с Гриндельвальдом, которую на полном серьезе пересказывает мне Ньют. Я начал следить за тобой еще пристальнее. Я начал говорить с Ньютом о своих подозрениях. Чем больше я сопротивлялся, тем хуже выходило. Ньют каждый раз принимал твою сторону. Я испугался, что я его теряю. Но после бала он начал сомневаться. У них с матерью… сложные отношения. Это сыграло роль. Дальше ты знаешь.

Тесей замолчал, перевел дыхание. Ни разу он не отвел взгляда от лица Персиваля.

— Все это я говорю, чтобы ты понял: да, Ньют взрослый человек, но человек, а не бездушная статуя. У него есть страхи и сомнения, и на него можно повлиять. Я влиял, долго и планомерно. Я не хотел видеть в семье безжалостного карьериста, озабоченного только собой и своим статусом, и боялся за Ньюта, когда он тебе надоест или выполнит роль, ради которой ты с ним сходился. Я был неправ.

Персиваль молчал.

— Тебе сейчас… непросто. Но обдумай все прежде, чем принимать окончательное решение. Ты только что из Азкабана, он вытаскивает из людей все самые худшие эмоции. Успокойся, подумай, проведи хотя бы день с нами. Поговори с Ньютом. И если сможешь… Дай ему шанс.

Тесей достал палочку Персиваля, медленно, давая предугадать каждое движение, подошел к журнальному столику и опустил ее на полированную столешницу.

— Пожалуйста, Персиваль.

Он развеял чары от подслушивания, постучал в дверь спальни и увел выглянувшего Ньюта в кухню. Сам в спальню заходить не стал, чтобы не провоцировать инстинктивную попытку на защиту личной территории.

Персиваль остался бесполезно торчать посреди гостиной, с ворохом новой информации и больной головой.

— Докси, принеси мне пару бутербродов, пожалуйста, — без надежды, что его услышат и тем более послушают, попросил Персиваль. В кухню идти все равно не хотелось, а так был шанс избежать еще одного сложного разговора.

Хоть Персиваль и не ожидал, но на столике рядом с палочкой возникла тарелка свежайших сэндвичей с лососем, обильно политых соусом — как раз как он втайне любил. Рядом соткался из воздуха стакан цитрусового лимонада с мятой. Поверх легла плитка темного, горького шоколада.

У столика Персиваль замер, на мгновение занеся руку над палочкой, но не тронул ее. Сунул один из сэндвичей в рот, подцепил тарелку и взял стакан. Шоколад отложил — на потом.

Нужно было подумать.

В одном Тесей был бесспорно прав: принимать важные жизненные решения наутро после Азкабана не стоило, даже если это утро по факту случилось далеко за полдень. Персиваль один за одним съел несколько сэндвичей, поблагодарил Докси и взял зависший перед носом шоколад, о котором успел забыть. Забота грела, даже если ее проявлял домашний эльф.

Какое-то время Персиваль отламывал кусочки и подолгу смаковал каждый, как леденцы. Шоколад принес облегчение и спокойствие, но не внес ясности.

Рискнуть и все же попробовать — заново, теперь честно? Или все же уйти? Может даже — снова стать тем Персивалем Грейвзом, которого Тесей не хотел видеть в своей семье? Пусть думает что угодно, он посторонний человек, и…

И его мнение было важно Персивалю, потому что влияло на мнение Ньюта. Да и сам Ньют… Персиваль не хотел его терять, даже когда думал, что так будет лучше.

Персиваль не знал, как поступить.

Он послонялся по гостиной, ища, чем себя занять. Чтение не полезло бы в голову, разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось, просто сидеть в четырех стенах ему еще в Азкабане осточертело, и Персиваль, набросив пальто, отправился гулять.

Иногда они с Ньютом бродили по окрестностям дома — вдоль дороги до маленькой не-маговской деревеньки, где их уже приметили и здоровались, и обратно, вверх по холму, к лесу за домом. Там водились зайцы и лисы, а еще Ньют обнаружил гнездо авгуров и обвел его отталкивающими людей чарами.

Персиваль сам не заметил, как зашел в лес и остановился на прогалине, где они с Ньютом долго целовались еще неделю назад. Ньют улыбался, трогал Персиваля холодными руками и рассказывал, как убегал в Запретный лес в Хогвартсе.

Когда Ньют успел так прочно войти в жизнь, что вокруг не было ни кусочка, где не хранился бы его след?

Да и был ли хоть один такой кусочек во всем мире?

Аравия, где они впервые по-настоящему познакомились. Гана, где Ньют впервые понял, что Персивалю его безопасность важнее своей. Индия, где Ньют его нашел.

Египетские амулеты на столе, кружки со всего света, множившиеся в кухне со страшной скоростью, индейские ловцы снов на веранде и японский журчащий бонсай, поселившийся на подоконнике спальни.

Не было страны, в которой Персиваль отныне не помнил бы про Ньюта. И даже если Ньют никогда его не найдет, сбежать от него уже не получится.

Хотел ли Персиваль?

Его подводила логика, он понятия не имел, какое решение будет верным, и в конце концов сдался. Задал себе только один вопрос: хочет ли он расстаться с Ньютом?

Ответ он знал давно.

Персиваль вернулся под вечер, голодный и уставший, все еще не уверенный в правильности своего выбора, но смирившийся с тем, что обречен на него, пока остается нынешним собой.

Он столько усилий приложил, чтобы остаться собой.

В гостиной ярко горел камин, желтели китайские лампы — единственный не-британский штрих интрерьера, внесенный владелицей, а не Ньютом.

А еще был Тесей. Сидел в собственноручно начертанном кресле за таким же призванным столом и работал.

— Ты носишь очки?

Почему-то другого вопроса в голову не пришло.

— Они зачарованы на распознавание подделок, проявление тайных чернил и еще пару полезных вещей. Здесь не только рабочие документы.

Хоть на столе и был порядок, но общее количество бумаг и пергаментов впечатляло. Когда еще работал, Персиваль такого у себя не допускал.

Тесей внимательно на него посмотрел, снял очки и вышел из-за стола. Достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака плоский деревянный футляр размером с портсигар, открыл — и стол вместе с креслом исчез в его глубинах. Тесей спрятал футляр обратно, одернул пиджак и сказал:

— Пойдем в кухню? Ньюта там нет, если ты пока не хочешь с ним говорить.

Поведение Тесея нервировало — слишком резким казался переход от враждебности к принятию и дружелюбию. Но Персиваль уже определился, что собирается наступить на эти грабли еще раз, и от приглашения отказываться не стал.

— А где он?

— Ушел гулять. Ты его не видел?

— Нет.

— Если не вернется к девяти, пошлю ему Патронуса.

На кухонных часах с немой кукушкой было семь вечера. Персиваль протянул согласное «Хмм».

— Докси, что на ужин?

— Тушеный тетерев с клюквой, хозяин Тесей, сэр! Грушевые пирожки на десерт, хозяин, сэр!

— Отлично, Докси. Мы поедим сейчас, Ньют — когда вернется.

Домовиха несколькими звонкими щелчками уставила стол тарелками. В кухне Персиваля она чувствовала себя уже как дома, по-хозяйски распоряжаясь всем, что нашла в холодильном шкафу и кладовке. С домовиками было удобно и легко, и Персиваль подумал, что стоит завести своего. Желательно — такого, как Докси.

В конце концов, она скоро вернется в «Дом у Ручья» с Тесеем и Ньютом.

— Когда переедете домой? — расчленяя тетеревиную ногу, поинтересовался Персиваль.

— Как только я полностью восстановлю защиту, — ответил Тесей. — А ты? Поедешь с нами?

Нож со стуком скользнул по кости и зазвенел о тарелку. Вилка чуть погнулась в пальцах, восстанавливать пришлось магией.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я решил.

— Потому и спрашиваю. — Тесей заметил дискомфорт и покачал головой. — Это не обязательно. Я приглашаю, а не настаиваю. Но если ты все же решил дать Ньюту шанс, гораздо проще жить под одной крышей.

— Нет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Приглашение остается в силе, — не уточняя, к чему именно относилось его «нет», ровно сказал Тесей. Персивалю на миг показалось, что воздух вокруг пальцев Тесея задрожал, словно над огнем.

— Буду иметь в виду.

Персиваль вернулся к тетереву. Мясо таяло во рту, клюквенный соус придавал восхитительной кислинки, и сосредоточиться на еде получилось без малейшего труда. К тому же, Докси «незаметно» подсовывала ему добавку целых три раза, пока Персиваль не осознал, что еще кусочек — и он лопнет.

Сытость и усталость обычно прекрасно трансформировались в сон, однако Ньют еще не вернулся, а спать, не перебросившись с ним хотя бы парой слов, Персиваль не планировал. Да и Тесею нужно было кое-что сказать, как бы ни было сложно. Он днем расставил все точки над «и», очередь Персиваля.

— Я никому этого не говорил, но после выписки из Мунго в тридцать втором я слил почти четверть своей памяти в фамильный Омут. Хотел убрать только плен, но вышло то, что вышло. Я даже не заметил тогда.

Тесей замер с не донесенным до рта пирожком, однако быстро взял себя в руки и натянул бесстрастную маску. Спасибо ему за это — Персивалю и без того сложно было признаваться кому-то, кроме себя, в позорнейшей слабости и вопиющей некомпетентности.

— Ты мастер-легилимент, ты можешь представить, как это меняет. Человек, которого ты знал раньше, и человек, с которым познакомился в Аравии Ньют, имеют очень мало общего.

Начинка полезла из сдавленного пирожка, и Тесей очень быстро поймал ее ртом. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать, и руку он тут же расслабил, но видно было — он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Персиваль.

— Я не удивлен, что Гриндельвальда никто не узнал с моим лицом. Мы были очень похожи. Ему не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы сыграть меня. Я вообще не уверен, что он играл.

Это осознание далось Персивалю не сразу и только после возвращения всей памяти, но когда пришло — позволило взглянуть на всю ситуацию, все его отношения с людьми, прошлые и нынешние, в совсем ином свете. Еще в Аравии он испытывал горечь, вспоминая, что его бросили в плену все, кого он считал друзьями. Но по правде — мог ли он наскрести среди своих знакомых хоть десятку не вежливых по долгу службы и положения коллег, не лизоблюдов-карьеристов, мечтавших о повышении, а хотя бы приятелей, которым был искренне не безразличен? Вряд ли. Единственного же, кто с уверенностью мог бы назвать Персиваля своим другом, и вовсе давно не было на этом свете.

По вине самого Персиваля.

— Помнишь нашу дуэль? — Он не хотел зацикливаться на прошлом и старался говорить как можно меньше. Только по существу. — Я вернул память в ту же ночь.

— Ты… не знал, когда бросал вызов.

— Не знал. Зато наглядно убедился, что прятать голову в заднице — не лучшая моя идея. Так что в какой-то мере я даже благодарен. Иначе еще долго бы не решился.

Тесей принялся отщипывать кусочки от печальных останков пирожка. Делал он это спокойно, методично, остервенело.

— Не все воспоминания встали на место. Я слишком изменился. Некоторые события не вышло уложить в голове с точки зрения участника. Пришлось смотреть со стороны.

Сжавшиеся пальцы смяли остов пирожка в блин.

— Помнишь, я превратился в вампуса, когда пришел Фоули? Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мозги у меня тогда не работали. Последние две недели я восстанавливался.

— Ты полез в Азкабан после такой ментальной перегрузки? — Тесей пригвоздил Персиваля тяжелым, обвиняющим взглядом. — Ты понимаешь, что мог сойти с ума?

— Мои шансы были ниже твоих.

— Ты идиот.

— Я тебя спас.

— Этого я не отрицаю, — вздохнул Тесей и добавил: — Кстати, ты закрыл долг жизни.

Настал черед Персиваля портить пирожки.

— Что?

— Ньют не признался, я смотрю? — Тесей хмыкнул и откинулся на стуле. — Я тоже был в Нурменгарде, правда, под личиной Порпентины Голдштейн. Ты же не думал, что я отпущу Ньюта втроем с магглом и каким-то американским аврором?

— Можешь еще раз обозвать идиотом. В этот раз заслуженно.

— Было заслуженно и в первый.

Персиваль сморщился, но отрицать больше не стал. С точки зрения логики и чувства самосохранения — он и правда поступил идиотски, рискнув жизнью, свободой и рассудком ради альфы своего омеги.

— А почему под личиной? — вспоминая, что зря, похоже, писал все еще не ответившей Тине, уточнил Персиваль.

— Хотел посмотреть на Гриндельвальда в деле через четыре года после нашего первого столкновения. И не хотел себя выдавать. Первый раз я проиграл по всем статьям. Если бы не Лита, нам с Ньютом пришел бы конец. Мы с Ньютом все обсудили. Порпентина приехала в гости по его приглашению. Я наложил одно довольно редкое заклинание, точнее, проклятие — гибрид Confundus и Obliviate, с постоянным эффектом. Официально именно Порпентина была в Нурменгарде с Ньютом, и ее прокляли там. Она сама в этом уверена. Или, по крайней мере, была до последнего времени. Сейчас утверждать не возьмусь — Ньют недавно с ней виделся и потом сказал мне, что она вела себя очень отчужденно, хотя они не ссорились.

— То есть вы все спланировали. Как там вообще оказался Якоб?

Тесей вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— Случайно. Не спрашивай.

Персиваль фыркнул, потому что прекрасно себе представлял, как случайности происходят вокруг Ньюта.

— На тебе есть клятвы от работы в МАКУСА? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Тесей.

— Нет. Я не давал ничего слишком… обязывающего. И ничего перманентного. Мне из-за этого тридцать лет с момента увольнения нельзя официально работать в других странах. Восемь с лишним уже прошло.

— Хорошо, — скупо, одобрительно кивнул Тесей. — Если ты не оставил идею насчет Гриндельвальда, то нам нужно будет согласовать действия. Не хочу прищемить тебе хвост. Или чтобы ты прищемил мне.

— Ты собираешься отомстить? — хищно подобрался Персиваль. Он когда-то рассчитал, что из Тесея выйдет замечательный союзник, и был разочарован, когда пришлось записать его во враги. Но если они договорятся по-настоящему… О, перспективы открывались замечательные.

— Не только, но это разговор для другого дня. Пока могу сказать — не переживай насчет встречи с Куини. Она мой агент.

У Персиваля брови полезли на лоб.

— Как-нибудь потом расскажу ее историю. И Якоба вам с Ньютом подбросил я. Его как раз надо было спрятать, заодно я не хотел оставлять Ньюта наедине с тобой. Не то чтобы второе меня спасло. — Тесей иронично усмехнулся, давая понять, что подначка не всерьез. — А с Якобом удачно получилось — его теперь считают погибшим. Гриндельвальд отозвал своих аколитов. Рунеспуры подвернулись очень вовремя.

— Ты — засранец. — Персиваль устало прикрыл глаза. — Я голову сломал, гадая, зачем понадобился Гриндельвальду второй раз. Стоп, но Куини передала мне его записку.

— Он тобой интересуется. Он никогда не переставал.

Волосы дыбом встали от того, как буднично Тесей это сказал. Слежки за собой Персиваль не замечал, особого интереса тоже. Думал, что, пока не начато активных действий, внимание Гриндельвальда будет обращено в другую сторону.

— Это еще одна причина, чтобы не подпускать меня к Ньюту, не так ли?

— Не смеши. Ньют ему намного интереснее тебя. У меня сердце обрывается каждый раз, как он куда-то срывается один.

— Я обещал Персивалю впредь брать его с собой. Если… если просьба еще в силе.

Неслышно подкравшийся Ньют стоял в проеме кухни, опираясь на косяк, и комкал в руках пальто. Тихая как мышь Докси возникла из воздуха, вежливо отобрала его и исчезла, снова оставляя их втроем.

— В силе, — сказал Персиваль, имея в виду не только старое обещание, вытянутое у Ньюта.

Ньют подошел, наклонился и поцеловал Персиваля в губы — впервые на глазах Тесея. Персиваль ответил, но быстро завершил поцелуй и неловко покосился через стол. Тесей, впрочем, не выглядел недовольным.

— Я рад, — спокойно сказал он, поднимаясь. — Садись, Ньют. Тетерев великолепный.

— Спасибо, но я поел в офисе. Я лучше пойду спать. Персиваль, ты… не против пойти со мной?

— Нет, не против, но еще нет даже восьми. Не рано?

— Он почти не спал, пока ты сидел в Азкабане, — уходя, наябедничал Тесей. — Идите оба. Мне еще надо поработать. Персиваль, я утром оставлю на столе твои воспоминания и Омут со своими. Посмотришь, чем я занимался, пока был тобой. Спокойной ночи обоим.

— А тебе — продуктивной, — ответил Ньют.

— Спокойной, — пожелал Персиваль, тоже вставая из-за стола.

Ньют уже тянул его в сторону спальни, мимо рабочего стола Тесея, снова перегородившего половину гостиной.

В спальне Ньют развернулся, прижал Персиваля к захлопнутой двери и набросился с поцелуями — суматошно, беспорядочно, цепляясь за его плечи, словно его вот-вот оторвут, словно каждая их секунда могла стать последней.

— Ньют… Ньют, Ньют, успокойся. Я погорячился днем, я не смогу тебя оставить. — Персиваль перехватил его запястья, останавливая сумасшедший поток отчаянной нежности, немного отстранил, чтобы смотреть в глаза.

— Я знал, что ты хочешь уйти. Я сразу понял, когда ты пригрозил, что обездвижишь, если надо, — лихорадочно заговорил Ньют, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, словно все еще надеялся дотянуться, хотя Персиваль держал крепко. — Понимаешь, до меня тогда дошло… Ты ведь никогда бы мне такого не сказал, если бы планировал вернуться. Ты же знаешь меня, и ты всегда, всегда вел себя — уважительно, ты ни разу не заставил меня чувствовать себя, будто я хуже или не такой, как ты. Ты всегда оставлял за мной право выбора и объяснял, если я был неправ, а тогда не стал. Меня как водой окатили, потому что… В Азкабане сидел Тесей, а я боялся, что оттуда не вернешься ты. В нем я был уверен, я знал, что он вернется несмотря ни на что, и знал, что ты ему поможешь, и я еще тогда хотел извиниться, но не нашел слов, и прости меня, Персиваль, пожалуйста, прости!

— Ньют. Все, все, успокойся. Я никуда не денусь. Все уже, все, Ньют… — Персиваль притиснул Ньюта к себе, обняв обеими руками, как обручем, и шептал одни и те же слова ровным, уверенным, успокаивающим тоном, пока Ньют не затих окончательно, пока не ушла из него нервная лихорадка, пока Ньют не вскинул вдруг лицо и не сказал, внятно и четко:

— Я тебя люблю. Очень, Персиваль.

— И я тебя тоже.

Ньют уткнулся носом ему в плечо и надолго замер, словно боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не очнуться от видения. Персиваль и сам испытывал нечто похожее, но в конце концов бережно подвел Ньюта к постели.

— Как твоя рука? — спросил Ньют, словно вынырнув из дремы, когда Персиваль его отпустил.

— Что? Ах, ты про расщепление? Ни следа. Я и забыл. Вот что, Ньют, давай спать. Если честно, еще одного разговора по душам я не выдержу.

— Тесей тебя уже утомил? Он может, — слабо улыбнулся Ньют, раздеваясь и извлекая из тумбочки пижаму. Когда она успела там поселиться?

— Есть немного, — не стал отрицать Персиваль. — Кстати, а что Криденс? Мы ведь так и не навестили его.

И не слишком-то хотелось после того, как некоторые воспоминания предстали перед Персивалем в деталях, но избегать Криденса все равно не получится. Нужно научиться вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, вот и все.

…а может, и не боялся его Криденс ни в Мунго, ни в Аравии. Может, сторонился потому, что он, в отличие от Персиваля, помнил каждое мгновение. Вот и не хотел общаться с тем, кого помнил бесправным узником.

Но сейчас же общался, и руку подавал, и видеть был рад, Персиваль был уверен.

— Я ему рассказал официальную версию того, что случилось. — Ньют влез в пижамные штаны, верх сунул обратно в тумбочку и забрался под одеяло. — Он чуть не полетел в Азкабан — вытаскивать Тесея. Мы его еле убедили, что все под контролем. Но теперь не увидимся до Рождества — родительских выходных в этой половине года уже нет.

— Понятно. — То есть до Рождества у Персиваля есть время свыкнуться со своим новым-старым знанием. Неплохо. — Двигайся, Ньют. С тобой нужна кровать размером с квиддичное поле.

Но ворчал Персиваль для галочки. Его вполне устраивала и кровать, и то, что в ней нежился Ньют, и даже то, что в гостиной, нацепив на нос артефактные очки, работал с документами Тесей.

Возможно, предложение о переезде было не лишено смысла. Сразу Персиваль его не принял, но если положительное взаимодействие с Тесеем не изменится, то он, пожалуй, рискнет. Тогда Ньюта получится видеть хоть и не каждую ночь, зато каждый день — точно. А чем больше дел будет у Персиваля, который начал потихоньку обзаводиться приятелями и связями в Британии, тем ценнее станет каждый момент с Ньютом.

На следующий день Персиваль еще раздумывал над этим вопросом, пока просматривал найденные рядом с палочкой воспоминания. Но быстро переключился на нить интриги, которую зацепил и раскрутил Тесей.

Если подвести итог нескольким разговорам, все выглядело так, что Дамблдору позарез нужен был Ньют в качестве международного агента, а леди Скамандер — безумный и покорный старший сын в качестве племенного производителя. Возможно, были и еще причины. Однако из того, что Персиваль видел, других выводов он сделать не мог. Цели интриги, впрочем, его пока мало интересовали. Главное — Альбус Дамблдор и леди Скамандер договорились.

Отбросив Персиваля как подозреваемого и заново взглянув на всю картину, Тесей сразу задался вопросом, кто был в курсе его слабости к дементорам. Ведь не просто так его вместо министерского изолятора заключили в Азкабан.

Всю серьезность его аллергии знали несколько человек: Ньют и их родители, Криденс, Дамблдор, пара школьных друзей Тесея, его любимый наставник из Академии Маркус Бейли, его лучший друг и заместитель Аддамс и еще двое приятелей, оба — целители в Мунго, связанные клятвами. Кому могло быть выгодно безумие Тесея? Кому — смерть? Сам Персиваль подозревал бы в первую очередь Аддамс и начал проверку с нее. А вот Тесей долго не раздумывал: первым делом отправился к матери и заявил, что все знает.

Он попал в яблочко. «Персивалю Грейвзу» леди Скамандер ничтоже сумняшеся во всем призналась. Заодно похвалила проницательность и пообещала в следующий раз немедленно ставить в известность, если ее планы будут каким-либо образом затрагивать его или Ньюта.

Тесей учтиво гарантировал свою полнейшую поддержку любым замыслам будущей тещи и посулил прислать сову о помолвке до Нового Года. Даже сквозь Омут фонило его удовлетворение, когда он в лицо собственной матери сказал, что намерен сочетаться браком с Ньютом.

Персивалю стало смешно — в конце воспоминания Тесей, зная, что Персиваль потом будет это смотреть, подмигнул своему отражению в одном из многочисленных зеркал Скамандер-холла.

С Дамблдором Тесей разговаривал совсем иначе и в конце беседы потребовал забыть про все планы на Ньюта. Персиваль совершенно не огорчился наметившейся вражде с тем, кого считали сильнейшим магом Британии. До ссоры Тесей сумел выведать, зачем Дамблдор переводил не-маговские деликатесы на неблагодарных гостей. Ему непременно нужно было посмотреть не на Персиваля и не на Ньюта, а на их взаимодействие. Убедившись, что Персиваль влюблен без памяти, а Ньют очевидно отвечает ему взаимностью, Дамблдор, видимо, решил, что это шанс, за который нужно хвататься, чтобы вывести Ньюта из-под влияния слишком умного старшего брата. Быстрее, пока Ньют не опомнился, пока Персиваль не наладил с Тесеем отношений, вычеркнуть Тесея из жизни. После Ньют мог бы вернуться к поручениям, благо Персиваль не относился к альфам, которые запирают омег за семью замками. А значит, в союзе с ним Ньют сохранит возможность путешествовать — и выполнять деликатные поручения, как омега оставаясь незамеченным или неоцененным. Такой вывод сделал Тесей по результатам беседы. Сам Персиваль склонялся к другому: очевидно, Дамблдор как минимум рассматривал возможность, а вероятнее, планировал следом поссорить Персиваля с Ньютом. Тогда причин надолго задерживаться в Британии у Ньюта снова не осталось бы, и сделать из него агента вышло бы еще легче. А после ареста Тесея вбить клин в их отношения было бы легко. Существовал еще и третий вариант — Дамблдору было нужно что-то, чего не учли ни Персиваль, ни Тесей.

Неважно, какой расклад был верен, а Персиваля в расчет почти не принимали ни в одном. Обидно, но к лучшему.

От мотивов Тесей перешел к исполнению.

Ни Дамблдор, ни леди Скамандер по отдельности не обладали ресурсами или авторитетом, чтобы организовать отправку Тесея в Азкабан. Его положение было слишком стабильным. Но как только их интересы совпали — они сумели договориться, и тут же с одной стороны появился повод для задержания, а с другой нашлись люди, способствовавшие тому, чтобы задержание превратилось в неформальный арест.

Вопросы, как австрийские журналисты прознали про рейд в деталях, не известных никому, кроме непосредственных авторов плана, и совпадение ли, что все случилось так вовремя, оставались открытыми. Всех организаторов рейда проверили самым тщательным образом, никто из них не был причастен к утечке.

Если подозрения Персиваля были правдой, то через какие каналы ушла информация? Через леди Скамандер — или все же через Дамблдора? Кто из них отвечал за поиск повода для ареста и воплощение его в жизнь, кто — за обработку Трэверса и прочих министерских чиновников? Или они лишь ловко воспользовались подвернувшейся возможностью, а утечка имела совсем другие корни? Тесей вник в суть интриги, но детали за такое короткое время выведать не удалось.

Интерес также представлял другой вопрос: как Дамблдор и леди Скамандер сумели так быстро сработать? Как давно у них общие дела? Какие?

Если же предположить, что утечку организовали они, как кто-то из них получил доступ к секретным сведениям? Тесей отдельным воспоминанием включил монолог, что все, с кем он составлял план рейда, были надежны и неоднократно проверялись на вшивость, а Аддамс он и вовсе доверял как себе. Вероятность утечки стремилась к нулю — но она все же произошла.

Размышляя, Персиваль досмотрел воспоминания — несколько разговоров с министерскими чиновниками в качестве представителя Тесея Скамандера (Трэверс остался неприятно удивлен способностью Персиваля меньше чем за сутки вызубрить свод британских законов со всеми тонкостями и комментариями; придется, кстати, подтянуть свои знания, чтобы впредь соответствовать). Кажется, у Персиваля начала формироваться репутация безжалостной сволочи. Спасибо, Тесей.

Из Омута Персиваль вынырнул, качая головой. Он, в общем-то, не возражал быть сволочью для чужих, не говоря про врагов, но Тесей местами очень сильно перегнул палку. Не Персиваль разговаривал с этими людьми — а извиниться за пару фраз хотелось ему. Тот, кого играл Тесей, болезненно напоминал Персиваля образца двадцатых годов, а иметь что-то общее с таким человеком Персиваль больше не желал.

— Досмотрел?

Персиваль вздрогнул и обернулся, вскидывая руку для щита или атаки — как получится. Тесей успокаивающе поднял открытые ладони.

— Досмотрел. Который час? — с облегчением опуская руку, буркнул Персиваль. Нервы все еще пошаливали, иначе он бы среагировал на знакомый голос и не стал бы…

Хотя нет, нервы ни при чем. Тесей все еще воспринимался угрозой. Опасение так и не улеглось — пара разговоров, какими бы откровенными они ни были, не могли исправить нескольких недель конфликта.

— Половина двенадцатого ночи. Ты вообще не следил за временем? Не ставил будильник? Ты хотя бы ел?..

— Ничего он не ел! — пожаловался взъерошенный Ньют, выглядывая из кухни. — Как утром нырнул в Омут, так и не показывался. Я за ним ходил и не нашел, представляешь? Только чувствовал, что он где-то там. Ты сам хорош, между прочим — возвращаться в такое время.

— Пойдем ужинать, пока это еще можно назвать ужином, а не завтраком, — пошутил Тесей, но за шуткой стояло распоряжение, небрежное и не допускавшее мысли об ослушании, от альфы, привыкшего командовать.

На своей территории, после всего, что между ними случилось, в присутствии омеги, Персивалю хотелось огрызнуться. Вместо этого он ровно сказал:

— Ты можешь идти. Я присоединюсь позже.

Дел у Персиваля не было, а есть ему хотелось зверски. Время в Омуте текло совсем иначе, чем в реальности. Хотя ощущения там притуплялись, вернувшийся в реальность Персиваль сразу почувствовал себя, будто не ел почти двое суток — именно столько информации он отсмотрел. Однако просто подчиниться скрытому, но приказу, Персиваль не смог.

Тесей безошибочно оценил ситуацию и проницательно взглянул ему в лицо. Персиваль ожидал, что на него сейчас надавят или хотя бы попросят, но Тесей лишь кивнул и скрылся в кухне.

А мог бы… мог бы срезать парой слов, и пришлось бы признать собственное дурацкое упрямство. Какого черта вообще Персивалю вздумалось слушать инстинкты, а не мозги? Неужели моментальный испуг минуту назад так на него подействовал?

От Тесея — альфы, который был сильнее в разы и уже это доказал, альфы, который мог не уговорить, а заставить… Да.

— Обязательно приходи, Персиваль, — попросил Ньют и, тоже не настаивая, вернулся в кухню.

Персиваль сходил умыться, выждал в ванной несколько минут и все же отправился ужинать. За столом Тесей без особого аппетита гонял по тарелке шарики моцареллы, Ньют с упоением строчил в длинном свитке пергамента.

— Я заходил домой, — с появлением Персиваля сообщил Тесей: видимо, ждал его, чтобы несколько раз не повторять. — Ньют, тебе пока туда нельзя. Защиту я укрепил, и врасплох нас больше не застанут… скорее всего. Но лучше поживи с Персивалем, пока я разбираюсь.

— Как ее вообще сломали? — берясь за вилку, поинтересовался Персиваль. — Я помню щиты на доме, не всякое родовое поместье такими похвастает.

— Я тоже недоумевал, пока один из ребят Трэверса не обмолвился. — Тесей стукнул кулаком по столешнице, и посуда подпрыгнула. — На доме висело много заклинаний, но в основу я вплетал как раз старое родовое. Угадай, кто помог его сломать.

— Кто-то с ключом или близкий кровный родственник.

— Именно. Мать я в группе захвата не видел, но это еще ничего не значит. Она могла «выполнить долг перед страной» и умыть руки. Ключей я никому никогда не давал. Ньют тоже.

— А я думал, мне не повезло с родителями.

— Ну, — натянуто улыбнулся Ньют, отвлекаясь от своих записей, — нашим с детьми тоже не очень повезло.

— Чушь, — сказал Персиваль хором с Тесеем.

Ньют скрылся за пергаментом. Его плечи едва заметно вздрагивали, и краешек улыбки Персиваль заметить тоже успел.

— Я могу помочь с защитой, — предложил Персиваль Тесею, не заостряя внимания на редком для них единодушии. — Я последний из Грейвзов. Если поставить в основу мои родовые заклинания и сплести их с твоими щитами, выйдет не хуже вашего Хогвартса. Но если не рискнешь, я пойму.

Он не ожидал, конечно, немедленной благодарности, и не зря сразу предложил выход. Но острый, подозрительный прищур Тесея неприятно резанул, хоть Персиваль и приготовил себя к отказу.

Похоже, не только у Персиваля не все было гладко с восприятием их отношений — как бы Тесей ни старался продемонстрировать обратное.

— Уверен?

— Может, насчет Хогвартса я преувеличил…

— Персиваль, ты уверен, что готов открыть мне свои родовые защитные чары? Если я буду их знать, это даст мне доступ в ваше поместье.

— Если бы я там жил, я бы, возможно, сомневался. Но поместье Грейвзов — давно не мой дом.

Где у него дом, Персиваль сказать не мог. И хорошо, что об этом его спрашивать не стали.

— Если передумаешь, я пойму. — Тесей наконец-то по-человечески принялся за еду, словно впервые заметил, что в тарелке полно вкусного помимо моцареллы. — Если нет, займемся на выходных. Раньше у меня просто не будет достаточно времени.

— Договорились.

Ньют сидел как мышь под метлой, пока не прозвучало последнего слова, и лишь потом спросил:

— Мы будем как-то реагировать на арест? Я не хочу, чтобы подобное повторилось с тобой или Персивалем.

— Он иностранный гражданин. Его не тронут, пока он не влез во что-то слишком грязное. Впутывать МАКУСА никому в Министерстве не с руки, так что волноваться пока рано. О нас я тоже позаботился, не переживай.

— У меня есть идея, как отреагировать, — одновременно сказал Персиваль. — Тесей, не хочешь сменить Трэверса?

— Может, и нет, надо подумать. Но план в любом случае послушаю с удовольствием.

Стараясь не выказывать удивления из-за столь странной позиции — кто в своем уме отказывается от повышения, буквально падающего в руки? — Персиваль объяснил.

— Если не получится, вы окончательно испортите отношения, — предостерег Ньют. — Трэверс и так тебя недолюбливает. Не выйдет ли хуже?

— Может быть, но я думаю, что стоит попробовать. — Персиваль тоже сознавал риск, однако считал его приемлемым и вполне стоящим результата. — Слово за тобой.

Тесей, к которому он обратился, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Под разговор основные блюда сменились десертом, и Тесей опять не проявлял к сырному пирогу того внимания, что тот заслуживал.

— У меня была схожая мысль, не хватало только компромата. — Персивалю почудилось, что Тесей облизнулся в форме вампуса, хотя он, разумеется, не превращался за столом, а просто говорил: — Я прощупаю почву и решу завтра. Возможно, пока оставаться в тени будет выгоднее.

— А возможно, следующего шанса отправить в отставку этого паникера придется ждать еще лет пять. Но тебе виднее, я только предлагаю.

Прощупав почву, Тесей все же решил действовать, и пятничный «Пророк» запестрел заголовками о разоблачении коррупции в Министерстве. Под раздачу попали в первую очередь департаменты транспорта и спорта, в частности — чиновники среднего звена из них. Но мелькнуло упоминание, что сеть гораздо шире, чем вскрылось, а Трэйси Сандерс уже готовила к понедельнику большой материал из анонимного и весьма щедрого на подробности источника.

Трэверса зацепит не сильно, но зацепит, а дальше дело за Тесеем — воспользоваться своим положением незаконно посаженного в Азкабан, где-то стравить леску, где-то натянуть. И вытащить эту суховатую, бьющуюся рыбу из министерского пруда.

У пятничного скандала был только один минус: Тесей оказался по уши в работе еще и на выходные. Затем восстановление щитов на «Доме у Ручья» и вовсе сдвинулось на неопределенное время — в понедельник вышел материал мисс Сандерс, которая с достойной восхищения тщательностью провела собственное расследование. Кое-что из ее находок оказалось в новинку и Тесею с Персивалем. Новая волна арестов накрыла и без того штормящее Министерство.

Персиваль и Ньют наблюдали за всем со стороны. Пару раз они показывались в свете: Ньют познакомил Персиваля с «Тремя Метлами» в Хогсмиде, Персиваль в ответ сводил его на международную выставку низлов, которую в этот раз проводили в Косом переулке. Оба раза их ловили репортеры с вопросами о Тесее и последних новостях, но Персиваль ограничивался сухим «Без комментариев», а Ньют бессовестно прятался за его спиной.

Тесей приползал домой далеко за полночь — и далеко не каждый день. Персиваль неоднократно задавался вопросом, когда и где он спал, пока «Дом у Ручья» оставался небезопасен. Вплоть до вторника.

В середине ночи Персиваль встал, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом — все равно, проснувшись от кошмара, сразу не уснет даже в объятиях Ньюта. В гостиной обнаружился Тесей, спящий на трансфигурированной кушетке, которую он наверняка самонадеянно обозвал бы кроватью. Уснуть на этом монстре, по мнению Персиваля, мог только крайне непривередливый или крайне истощенный человек.

На первого Тесей не тянул. И не проснулся под пристальным взглядом Персиваля, что о многом говорило.

Он мог бы ночевать в офисе Ньюта — там защита была не хуже и имелась кровать, — но Персиваль на его месте тоже не захотел бы выпускать Ньюта из поля зрения больше, чем действительно было необходимо. Они и без того виделись редко в последние дни.

Наутро Тесея и след простыл, а кушетка вернулась к привычной форме, пока Персиваль не позавтракал.

Несколько взмахов палочки оформили в гостиной вполне приемлемый спальный уголок за японской ширмой, которую приволок из дома Ньют. Временное решение, но гораздо лучше, чем-то, что вышло у Тесея.

— Что скажешь, Ньют?

— Удобно. — Ньют попрыгал на кровати и раскинулся в позе морской звезды. — У тебя талант к трансфигурации, знаешь?

— Знаю. Раз удобно — оставайся на ночь.

Ньют его послушал, и впервые с Азкабана Персиваль оказался в постели один. Интересно, Тесей себя чувствовал так же тоскливо, засыпая в одиночестве через стенку со своим омегой?

Помимо прогулок с Ньютом и периодических ник ч ему не обязывающих встреч с новыми британскими приятелями, Персиваль навестил одну из закрытых вечеринок Арктуруса Блэка. Только альфы, только чистокровные, только неприлично богатые и готовые тратить тысячи галеонов на черномагические артефакты древности.

Персиваль не горел желанием передавать в чужие руки что-то хоть отдаленно опасное, но выбора не было, если он хотел прочно войти в их круг. Он определил двоих, кто казался в первую очередь коллекционерами. Такие скорее поставят диковины за магическое стекло и получат удовлетворение от обладания ими, чем воспользуются. С ними Персиваль и начал осторожные переговоры. Карактак Берк нацелился на Руку славы, Роланда Селвин загорелась идеей получить хоть одно воспоминание из Атра-нис-Кенала.

Оба пригласили Персиваля к себе и выражали заинтересованность в общении за рамками деловых вопросов.

О скандале в Министерстве при Персивале упоминали только иносказательно, но все же упоминали, что несомненно являлось хорошим признаком. Персиваль, со своей стороны, подбросил намек, что весьма поладил с Тесеем на почве совпадающих взглядов. Он надеялся, что информацию поняли, оценили и приняли к сведению. Сам Тесей занимал нейтральную позицию и, как упоминал Ньют, никогда публично не высказывался ни против, ни в поддержку чистокровных традиций. Но в их ситуации репутация приверженности идеям чистой крови пойдет только на пользу, и пора было ее аккуратно создавать.

А еще пора было вмешаться и в другие дела Тесея, если Персиваль не хотел в какой-то момент получить смертельно уставшего и ни на что не годного союзника.

В четверг он дождался, когда Тесей аппарирует в гостиную — ближе к полуночи, — и без обиняков сказал:

— Ньют готовит засаду с Сонной пылью. Я склонен ему помочь. У тебя что, нет заместителей?

— Не все можно доверить заместителям. — Тесей держался, но осанка у него была совсем не такая ровная и расслабленная, как обычно, а под глазами едва уловимо мерцал гламур, призванный скрыть синяки. — Тебе ли не знать.

— Тебя уже вызывали на повторные допросы?

— Дважды. Все по плану. — Тесей медленно, через силу пересек гостиную и тяжело опустился на свою кровать. Помассировал виски.

Стоявший в кухонном проеме Персиваль сменил позицию и прислонился к стене напротив, чтобы его видеть. Хотелось выразить поддержку — может, хлопнуть по спине или сжать плечо, — но Персиваль не сделал и шага за невидимую границу, которую отчерчивала ширма, скромно сложенная, пока Тесей не спал. Нарушать личное пространство другого альфы, даже временное, без приглашения было не только грубо, но и опасно.

— Завтра есть что-то важное с утра? — не отставал Персиваль.

— Нет. Пара заседаний Визенгамота. Нужно присутствовать, но выступать будут Лонгботтом и Аддамс. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— У меня назавтра занята только вторая половина дня. Утром могу поскучать в суде вместо тебя. Потом посмотришь воспоминания.

— Ты дома раньше двенадцати? Министерство расформировали? — саркастично поинтересовался аппарировавший в центр гостиной Ньют. Вся его одежда была в песке. — Здравствуй, Персиваль.

— Здравствуй. Как химеры?

— Сонная пыль, Ньют, серьезно?

— Серьезно! Я забыл, когда видел тебя бодрым, Тесей! А ты — предатель, Персиваль. Химеры в порядке, их скоро можно будет выпустить в естественную среду. — Ньют охлопал себя, выбивая песок. Из воздуха немедленно возникла Докси и, осуждающе качая ушами, большой щеткой обмахнула сначала Ньюта, затем пол.

— То есть мы скоро едем в Грецию, — сделал вывод Персиваль. — Я напишу Адрастусу. Надеюсь, ты не против внеочередной встречи с читателями. Адрастус непременно организует целое событие, а у нас будет повод для поездки, отличный от «выпустить на волю трех химер».

— Не против. Пиши. Тесей, я все понимаю, правда, но отдыхать тоже нужно! Ты все наши энергетические зелья выпил, да-да, я проверял!

Тесей посмотрел на Персиваля так, будто искал у него поддержки.

— Подумай над моим предложением, — только и сказал Персиваль, бросая его на растерзание доведенного Ньюта. — Спокойной ночи.

Он оставил братьев наедине, а наутро его разбудила Докси с прядью волос и отглаженным костюмом Тесея, еще хранившим слабый запах северного шторма. Очевидно, Ньют одержал сокрушительную победу.

Посмеиваясь про себя, Персиваль повесил на шею проверенную фляжку и, приняв облик Тесея, отправился в Министерство, где и пробыл до полудня, пока Тесей отсыпался. После Азкабана Тесей показал ему несколько воспоминаний: как он общается с подчиненными, как — с начальниками и людьми, с которыми пересекается чаще всего, отдельно — как устроено Министерство, включая Отдел Тайн и прочие уголки, которые не показывают заезжим делегациям других стран. Вооруженный этими знаниями, Персиваль без проблем отсидел оба слушания и ловко улизнул от Фоули, швырнув ему на растерзание стойкую Аддамс.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, аппарировав домой на обед и застав в кухне полную идиллию. Тесей с аппетитом наворачивал суп, Ньют пытался сделать набросок химеры, но неизменно получал нечто изломанное, стирал и начинал заново.

— Привет. Есть что-то важное? — проглотив фрикадельку, первым делом спросил Тесей.

— Ничего. Разве что Аддамс может желать твоей смерти — я оставил ее разбираться с Фоули. Воспоминания сейчас или позже?

— Раз ничего, то позже, — решил Тесей. — Аддамс я переживу. Только костюм давай сразу. Я никогда не переодеваюсь в середине дня. А в целом — как?

— В Азкабане было веселее, но я понял, что скучаю по работе, — поделился впечатлениями Персиваль, на ходу утащив из тарелки Ньюта сэндвич с сыром и тонкими ломтиками маринованных яиц.

— Извращенец, — засмеялся Тесей.

— Персиваль, ты здоров? — ужаснулся Ньют, ничуть не тронутый хищением еды.

Персиваль только отмахнулся, покидая кухню, чтобы переодеться. Личину Тесея пришлось сводить очень сильным Ревелио, чтобы не ждать лишние сорок минут. Не то чтобы Персивалю было под ней некомфортно, но ни один из его костюмов на Тесея бы толком не налез.

Персиваль подавил внезапное любопытство и отменил действие Оборотного прежде, чем искушение как следует изучить открывшееся ему тело пересилило голос совести.

В кухне ничего не изменилось, кроме дополнительной тарелки супа, которая ждала Персиваля. Втроем за маленьким столом было неудобно, но Тесей как раз встал и освободил ему место. Они с трудом разминулись в проеме.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Тесей. Проходя мимо, он поднял руку, словно собирался хлопнуть по плечу.

Персиваль вздрогнул и поспешно шагнул к столу, чтобы избежать прикосновений. Реакция вышла инстинктивной, без грана осознанности, и довольно… говорящей, но Тесей и Ньют сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

Кляня себя за несдержанность, Персиваль постарался вложить все дружелюбие в ответное:

— Не за что.

Тесей ушел на работу, Ньют через какое-то время аппарировал в офис, надеясь, видимо, что с натуры изобразить химеру будет легче, а Персиваль остался размышлять.

С собой надо было что-то делать. Если он хотел сохранить отношения с Ньютом, ему придется постоянно и тесно общаться с Тесеем. Каждый раз вздрагивать от его близости, даже когда Тесей ничем ему не угрожает?

Враждебность, оказывается, была удобнее. Пока они с Тесеем держали дистанцию, Персиваль мог игнорировать глубинный страх перед ним. Но теперь Тесей пошел на сближение — и стало очевидно, что Персиваль совершенно не готов. Полбеды, что ему некомфортно, но если это снова оттолкнет Тесея и начнет влиять на отношения с Ньютом…

Персиваль помнил, что сразу после возвращения памяти воспоминания казались чужими, словно происходило все не с ним. Он даже Тесея спокойно к себе подпустил — и до сих пор с приятной истомой вспоминал пять минут в виде вампуса у него на коленях.

Все изменил Азкабан. После него воспоминания обрели яркость, стали выпуклыми, проявились в кошмарах не смутными образами, а объемными и яркими картинками. Раньше присутствие Ньюта отгоняло страшные сны, но больше это не работало. Кошмары приходили каждую ночь, вцеплялись мрачными когтями во все сны. Безмятежность оборачивалась гробовой тишиной, захватывающие приключения — отчаянной борьбой за выживание. Пришлось приучаться следить за собой даже во сне и помнить, что это не реальность — иначе был риск проснуться среди магического шторма. А если рядом будет Ньют? Немного помогала окклюменция, но с ее помощью можно было лишь облегчить симптомы, а не решить проблему.

Персиваль прекрасно понимал, где лежали ее корни. Только не знал, как ее исправить. Вернее, знал, конечно — завершить то, что они с Тесеем начали. Их поединок. Но это будет означать подчинение или смерть, и ни один из возможных исходов Персиваля не устраивал.

Он решил попросту лучше держать себя в руках при Тесее. Человек ко всему привыкает. Рано или поздно Персиваль должен привыкнуть к его обществу. А пока этого не произошло, достаточно не показывать свой страх, и все образуется. Главное, чтобы Тесей сам не поднимал тему поединка — но на этот счет Персиваль был спокоен.

С таким настроем он и отправился устанавливать защиту на «Дом у Ручья» воскресным вечером — в компании Ньюта, Тесея и Докси.

После Азкабана Тесей убрал временную защиту Персиваля и поставил на дом свои мощные, однако примитивные щиты. Он снял их, едва махнув палочкой, и выжидательно повернулся к Персивалю. Ньют уже стоял наготове.

Колдовать в команде Персивалю не особо нравилось, но единолично по-настоящему серьезную защиту не возвести, и он достал палочку. Родовые защитные чары относились к одной из сложнейших категорий арифмантических чар, а Персиваль, готовясь к сегодняшнему дню, еще и добавил в изначальный паттерн два аркана на крови. Нужна была максимальная концентрация воли и магии, чтобы успешно все завершить.

Персиваль надрезал большой палец, провел кровавую полосу от рукояти палочки к ее кончику и принялся читать заклинание. В середине, как и договаривались, присоединились Тесей и Ньют, вплетая свои силы в ширящуюся защиту. Магия Ньюта искрилась золотой пыльцой, легкая, танцующая, звонкая; магия Тесея гранитной плитой разрасталась в основании; и между ними магия Персиваля строила непроницаемые стены. Первую — далеко за пределами «Дома у Ручья», на самой границе территории — от не-магов и вредоносных магических тварей. Вторую — плотную, звеняющую концентрированной силой, — вплетала в фундамент и кладку самого здания. Она была призвана оградить дом от враждебно настроенных магов. В самом конце Докси теплым дуновением коснулась защиты, и сплетение сил застыло двухступенчатой, очень плотной магической сферой.

Но это была лишь основа, и еще почти два часа Тесей, Персиваль и Ньют ходили по дому и территории расширяющимися кругами, накладывая все известные щиты и маскирующие чары, выплетая сложные узоры зеркал, барьеров и ловушек. С одобрения Тесея и Ньюта Персиваль добавил и несколько змеиных заклинаний, почерпнутых у рунеспура. Якорем для защиты сделали хранилище артефактов в подвале.

Неосторожного вора или шпиона, решившего впредь покуситься на «Дом у Ручья», ждало несколько неприятных сюрпризов, а упорствующего врага — очень мучительное, хоть и недолгое будущее.

— Предупреди коллег, чтобы в следующий раз арестовывали на рабочем месте, если хотят жить, — выдохнул наконец Персиваль, падая на диванчик в гостиной. Он честно заработал магическое истощение, и мысль о том, чтобы аппарировать в Уэльс, вызывала тошноту. Да и просто не хотелось. — И родственников тоже предупреди.

— Не смешно!

— Обязательно.

Тесей и Ньют столкнулись взглядами. Ньют махнул рукой, сдаваясь, пробурчал что-то вроде «Авроры!» и с независимым видом растянулся на ковре у камина.

Но он все равно улыбался.

— Давно хотел спросить — зачем было строить защиту на вашей родовой магии при таких отношениях с матерью? И у Ньюта на офисе не такая?

— У Ньюта лучше, и без родовых чар. Мы ее позже возводили. А здесь была старая. Я ее ставил, когда отношения были еще нормальными, в первую очередь против Гриндельвальда и всяких отбросов. — Тесей плюхнулся в памятное кресло у камина. Он тоже выглядел бледнее обычного — сегодняшняя нетривиальная задача и от него потребовала всех сил. — А потом банально забыл. Твоя очередь обзывать меня идиотом.

— Тогда и я идиот. Я тоже не помнил, — вступился за него Ньют, хотя Персиваль и рта открыть не успел.

— Кстати, о Гриндельвальде, — вставил Персиваль. — Тесей, ты задолжал мне разговор.

В конце концов, продуктивное сотрудничество — отличный способ с кем-то свыкнуться.

— Давай не сегодня? Я слишком вымотался.

Настаивать Персиваль не стал. Но «Дом у Ручья», только что казавшийся таким уютным и родным, вдруг словно разом выстыл, будто кто-то открыл все окна зимой. Не настолько уж они устали, чтобы предлог отложить разговор выглядел правдоподобно. И время не такое уж позднее, до полуночи далеко. А значит, Персивалю довольно бесцеремонно дали понять, что общаться с ним на эту тему не желают. Что же касается причины…

— Тесей хотел сказать, что предпочтет разговор наедине, когда меня не будет рядом, — вмешался Ньют, послав Тесею раздраженный взгляд. — На будущее — я понимаю, что мне не все стоит знать, и я с этим согласен. Не надо делать из меня дурака, Тесей.

— Сдаюсь, ты прав. Извини. Персиваль, хоть завтра, если я вернусь до…

— Восьми! — быстро вставил Ньют.

— Хорошо, до восьми, — согласился Тесей. — Или в первый же день, что подпадет под это условие. Честное слово, мне сейчас даже из кресла не хочется вставать, чтобы тащиться в кабинет.

Звучало искренне, но Персиваль все равно колебался. Пришлось призвать всю силу воли, чтобы заставить себя по-настоящему поверить — причина отсрочки для разговора действительно крылась в Ньюте, а не в Персивале. Опыт диктовал желание найти двойной смысл или скрытый подтекст в объяснении Тесея, однако был еще и Ньют. Негодовал он вполне искренне, и ему Персиваль не имел причин не доверять. Сомневаясь в Тесее, Персиваль поставил бы под сомнение и Ньюта, а тот ни разу не давал повода.

Так и до паранойи было недалеко. Нет уж, решил доверять — надо доверять. Обоим. А если обожжется — тогда и действовать. Иначе у их с Ньютом отношений не было будущего — а Персиваль очень хотел его сохранить.

— Работать надо меньше, — продолжал ворчать Ньют, пока Персиваль колебался. — Мы на собственный дом защиту ставили в потемках, потому что кое-кто провел в Министерстве все выходные! — Он все-таки сел спиной к огню, и пламя подсветило его волосы благородным золотом. — Две недели скандала, а результатов не видно.

— Если ничего не случится, во вторник перееду в новый офис. До конца месяца разгребу этот бардак, — пообещал Тесей уверенно. — Не переживай, Рождество в безопасности.

— «Если ничего не случится», — передразнил Ньют.

Персиваль слушал их обмен колкостями и думал, что пора прощаться. Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться. Ньют и Тесей совсем расслабились — но они, в отличие от него, были дома, а не в гостях.

Когда Ньют в разгар перепалки опрометчиво вскочил и навис над Тесеем, а тот одним движением усадил его к себе на колени, Персиваль понял, что дальше оставаться не стоит.

— Мне пора. Я загляну завтра, — пообещал Персиваль, вставая. — Спокойной вам ночи.

— Персиваль? — Ньют немедленно перестал улыбаться. — Зачем тебе уходить?

— Оставайся, — поддержал его Тесей.

— Не сегодня. — Он действительно хотел побыть один, впервые за много дней вдали от них обоих. А еще — проверить одну теорию. — Увидимся завтра, Ньют, Тесей.

— Увидимся завтра, — эхом отозвался Тесей, и Ньют, смиряясь, тоже вздохнул:

— До завтра, Персиваль. Хороших снов.

Собрав остатки сил, Персиваль аппарировал в Уэльс. Там ничего не изменилось. На месте остался даже спальный уголок Тесея, но на комнаты будто наложили расширение пространства — такими огромными и пустыми они вдруг показались.

Как он и думал, установка родовых чар на нем сказалась. Поместье на другом континенте влияло на него слабо, да и связь с ним у Персиваля ослабла много лет назад. Он подозревал, что, вслух отказавшись признавать его своим домом, окончательно подорвал его родовые чары, и там теперь не слишком безопасно. А вот относительно близкий «Дом у Ручья», отныне несший в себе фамильную защиту Грейвзов, звал вернуться.

Туда — хотелось вернуться.

Ни Тесей, ни Ньют совершенно не возражали против чужих родовых чар и сами помогли с установкой. Это… многое значило. То, что Персиваль объяснил им чары, тоже значило многое. Тесей и Ньют рисковали защитой собственного жилища — если Персиваль не станет считать домом «Дом у Ручья». Персиваль рисковал тем, что в случае размолвки и расставания больше никогда не сможет пользоваться фамильными чарами для защиты. Фактически — потеряет очень ценное семейное наследие. Но обе стороны, понимая и принимая риски, сделали шаги навстречу друг другу, и родовые чары Грейвзов сейчас окутывали «Дом у Ручья», тесно сплетясь со щитами Тесея и изысканными барьерами Ньюта.

Родовой же магией Скамандеров братья полностью пренебрегли.

«Дом у Ручья» пока не воспринимался домом в полном понимании этого слова, но потенциал у него был. И хотелось как можно скорее воплотить его в жизнь.

К удивлению Персиваля, сборы заняли порядочно времени не из-за его вещей, а из-за мелочевки, которую натаскал Ньют. Отдельный расширенный чемодан получился: одни кружки чего стоили. Собственные пожитки удалось сложить куда быстрее. Въезжая, Персиваль не распаковывал вещи толком, лишь перенес часть одежды из чемодана в полупустой шкаф. Обратная операция заняла меньше минуты.

К полуночи дом обрел совершенно нежилой вид, как в тот день, когда агент демонстрировал его Персивалю. Отменять аренду он, впрочем, пока не собирался. Запасное логово могло понадобиться в любой момент, из спальни мог выйти неплохой рабочий кабинет, да и маяк для писем будет висеть здесь, чтобы совиная почта не могла навести на «Дом у Ручья».

Но все же Персиваль надеялся, что в последний раз спит в этой постели.

А под утро прямо в кровать аппарировал Ньют — в спадающих, не своих пижамных штанах, разгоряченный, вкусно пахнущий феромонами. Разбудил поцелуями и позвал:

— Персиваль, пойдем домой, пожалуйста.

Дезориентированный Персиваль кивнул — и Ньют аппарировал их в спальню «Дома у Ручья». Постель, где они оказались, пахла первозданной чистотой, обстановка была незнакомой.

— Это твоя спальня. — Ньют поцеловал Персиваля в плечо. — Делай что хочешь с мебелью. Потом покажу кабинет.

Отстранившись, Ньют потянулся во весь рост. Запах луговых трав стал сильнее, но он был не совсем привычным. Так пах ночной луг в грозу.

— Ты пахнешь Тесеем, — осознал Персиваль, просыпаясь окончательно.

Солнце лилось сквозь огромные окна, заполняя просторную комнату и высвечивая следы свежих укусов на шее и плечах Ньюта. Персиваль видел и темные синяки от жесткого захвата на бедрах — там, где пижамные штаны сползли, открывая кожу. На ткани, над возбужденным членом, начало проступать пятно свежей смазки.

— Мне сходить в душ?

— Нет.

В глазах Ньюта плясало северное сияние, когда он выскользнул из штанов, перевернулся на живот и выгнул спину. У Персиваля перехватило дух.

Обернувшись, Ньют смотрел на него приглашающе. Выжидательно.

Его кожа была бархатистой, как всегда, чуть влажной, восхитительно горячей. Персиваль сел рядом и принялся неспешно водить ладонью по обнаженным плечам, иногда задерживаясь подушечками поверх меток. Ньют каждый раз едва заметно напрягался, и на очередную — след укуса, довольно болезненный, — Персиваль не сильно, но чувствительно надавил.

Ньют ахнул, растекся по постели и раздвинул ноги.

Между ягодиц начала скапливаться смазка — Ньют тек. Отверстие было розовым, довольно сильно припухшим, выглядело чувствительным.

— Тесей часто вяжет тебя вне течки? — спросил Персиваль буднично, продолжая неторопливо гладить и рассматривать Ньюта.

— Почти всегда. — Ньют тихо застонал, когда Персиваль с нажимом провел ногтями вдоль позвоночника, но ниже руку не опустил, хотя Ньют подставился.

— Это же больно, Ньют.

— Если все сделано правильно, боль не имеет значения. — Ньют раздвинул ноги шире, бросил через плечо очень ясный взгляд. — Ты тоже можешь вязать меня вне течки, Персиваль. Хоть сейчас.

— Ты был с Тесеем меньше получаса назад, — сказал Персиваль, но Ньют прекрасно почувствовал, как дрогнула от разрешения его рука. — Будет даже больнее, чем в первый раз.

— Я выдерживаю две вязки подряд. — Ньют подобрался, встал на четвереньки и немного подался назад, всем телом прося. — Я знаю точно, Персиваль

Сопротивлять ему было бесполезно. Персиваль и не стал.

Он разделся и снова подступил к Ньюту. На этот раз не было возражений, когда Персиваль начал разминать скользкое пульсирующее кольцо мышц, и Ньют беспрепятственно пустил внутрь сразу два пальца. Несмотря на совсем недавнюю вязку, внутренние мышцы обхватили их горячо и плотно. У Ньюта подломились руки, и он упал на постель, хотя не издал ни звука.

— Ньют? — обеспокоенно позвал Персиваль. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Да. Уверен.

Ньют коротко вскикнул, когда пальцы вошли глубже, а подушечки скользнули по чуть выступающему нервному узлу. Персиваль бы сомневался, но инстинктивной реакцией Ньюта было не отстраниться, а расслабиться сильнее, пропуская пальцы еще глубже. Ему нравилось.

Какое-то время Персиваль ласкал его изнутри, все чаще позволяя пальцам задевать простату, а затем и вовсе начал с нажимом ее массировать, свободной рукой держа Ньюта за бедро — чтобы не отстранялся. Ньют стонал и кусал губы.

Просил еще.

Он заскулил, почувствовав у входа головку твердого члена, и дернулся. Персивалю пришлось его придержать, чтобы войти медленно, дюйм за дюймом раздвигая внутренние мышцы, чтобы Ньют прочувствовал каждый миг. Член плотно обхватывали жаркие горячие стенки, прозрачная смазка одуряюще пахла луговыми травами и медом, а Ньют откровенно скулил и беспорядочно сжимался вокруг, потому что Персиваль обхватил его за пояс, не давая двигаться, пока не вошел до конца. Только тогда Ньют немного притих, и Персиваль рискнул его отпустить, чтобы взамен приласкать его твердый, испачканный смазкой член.

— Персиваль!

— Слишком, Ньют?

— Д-да. Еще, Персиваль, пожалуйста!

Движения вышли смазанными, несогласованными: они совсем не сразу нашли общий ритм и подстроились, а когда это все же случилось, Персиваля уже накрыло, и он снова сжал Ньюта, как в тисках, пока внутри набухал, предельно растягивая сверхчувствительные стенки, узел. Ньют сначал замер, не дыша, потом забился в руках. Он не пытался вырваться. Просто не мог себя контролировать, теряясь в ощущениях удовольствия и боли.

В этом его оргазме их было пополам. И чистейшее, незамутненное удовольствие — у Персиваля.

Вещи в «Дом у Ручья» в итоге перенесла Докси.

Во вторник, как Тесей и прогнозировал, «Пророк» вышел с его портретами, подписанными «Новый глава департамента магической безопасности Британии». Идея о засаде снова поселилась у Ньюта в мыслях: не то что раньше восьми, раньше одиннадцати вечера Тесей дома не появлялся, причем большая часть его вечеров посвящена была не работе как таковой, а визитам вежливости и взаимной чистке перышек со всевозможными министерскими чинами нескольких стран и влиятельными персонами Визенгамота. Персиваль очень жалел, что нет повода присоединиться: Тесей исправно сливал для него воспоминания в свой персональный Омут, и Персиваль видел, что на этих встречах решалось гораздо больше, чем в министерских кабинетах. Особенно это касалось внутренней политики Британии. В МАКУСА такое не поощрялось, но в Европе царили свои порядки.

Пока Тесей разбирался с навалившимися обязанностями и закреплял свой новый статус, Персиваль тоже наносил визиты вежливости и рассылал письма.

Они с Тесеем все же выкроили вечер и обменялись информацией о Гриндельвальде. Тесей внимательно следил за всеми его передвижениями и знал немало сторонников, а Куини была главным, но далеко не единственным информатором, который поставлял ему сведения. Все указывало на то, что Тесей мог подстроить Гриндельвальду эффективную ловушку, но вместо ответа, почему еще не сделал этого, он попросил у Персиваля отсрочки для объяснений. И попросил не лезть на рожон самому.

После некоторых раздумий Персиваль пообещал. Забрасывать охоту Тесей не требовал, более того, готов был объединить усилия и делился всеми новостями. Вдобавок, после истории с арестом у Персиваля появилось еще два существенных объекта для наблюдений: леди Скамандер и Альбус Дамблдор. Персиваль заодно принялся искать рычаги влияния на них, и здесь их с Тесеем интересы совпадали на все сто.

К середине ноября пришло официальное приглашение на Рождественский бал Блэков, и не только: активная деятельность дала такие обильные плоды, что на некоторые приглашения Персиваль вынужден был ответить отказом, если хотел выделить хотя бы два дня личного времени. И без того пришлось вторично отловить еле державшегося на ногах Тесея, чтобы составить общий график приемов и прочих светских мероприятий, которые придется посетить. Удалось добиться почти полного, хоть и не идеального соответствия, и в целом Рождественские праздники в этом году обещали быть достаточно терпимыми с просветом в виде двадцать пятого и двадцать шестого, отведенных на семейные выходные.

Помимо развертывания шпионской сети Персиваль занялся еще одним любопытным проектом, на который нацелился довольно давно. А именно — второй анимагической формой.

В библиотеке Скамандеров нашлись нужные тома, кое-что Персивалю выслал Адрастус, воодушевленный грядущим визитом всемирно известного автора. Ньют будет не в восторге от масштабов бедствия, Персиваль уже чуял: встречу планировали в апреле, Адрастус начал готовиться уже сейчас. Надо будет уговорить Тесея поехать с ними — его присутствие дополнительно скрасит Ньюту прием, да и Персиваль будет рад.

Рад…

С Тесеем было сложно. Они редко пересекались из-за его плотного графика, и еще реже удавалось найти время на что-то, не связанное с политикой, но несколько раз случалось поговорить о пустяках или помолчать вместе. Неплохо удавалось и первое, и второе, особенно когда Персиваль заметил, что Тесей перестал при нем оборачивать разум непроницаемыми ментальными щитами. Остались лишь довольно базовые, которые могли остановить легилимента средней руки. Мастер же вроде Персиваля мог без труда считывать эмоциональный фон или мимолетные поверхностные мысли, которые Тесей не давал себе труда скрывать. Такая открытость очень помогала доверять. И хотя Персиваль все еще порой вздрагивал, если Тесей оказывался слишком близко, распространялось это по большей части на человеческую форму.

В одном из анимагических справочников Персиваль вычитал занятный совет: если ожидалось, что вторая анимагическая форма получится близкой к первой, то, чтобы ускорить переход, медитировать на превращение следовало в облике животного. Следуя этому принципу, Персиваль довольно много свободного времени проводил в виде вампуса, особенно полюбив тихую пыльную библиотеку. Свернуться клубком в одном из глубоких кожаных кресел и дремать, видя себя не вампусом, а котом, — мало что расслабляло эффективнее.

Персиваль рассматривал вариант совершенно отличной формы, например, насекомого. Но жука или муху могут случайно прихлопнуть — обернуться не успеешь, — да и преодолевать большие расстояния в таком виде сложно. Не говоря о том, что форма другого класса требовала на порядок больше усилий и времени, а у Персиваля и так хватало дел. Тратить десять лет на ее достижение было бы непозволительной роскошью, в то время как неприметная маскировка могла остро понадобиться в самом ближайшем будущем.

Зато обычные домашние кошки нравились почти всем и не вызывали желания начаровать мухобойку при первом же взгляде, да и встречались часто. Персиваль помнил, что у Тесея тоже вторая — или первая? — форма была котом. Очень удачно с точки зрения скрытности. Не говоря о том, что после вампуса кот должен был получиться легко.

Удачное решение не грех скопировать, и Персиваль тоже медитировал на кота. Вампус у него изначально вышел сам по себе, но те же книги давали советы, как вызвать в себе определенную форму, и пребывание в виде вампуса здесь тоже оказалось полезным.

У медитаций была только одна не то чтобы негативная, но несколько спорная сторона. Иногда в таком виде Персиваля заставали Тесей или Ньют. И если Ньют, натискавшись однажды, в дальнейшем относился спокойно, то с Тесеем было сложнее.

Впервые это случилось как раз в библиотеке.

Исследуя дом с точки зрения вампуса, Персиваль открыл целую россыпь маленьких секретов. Докси жила на чердаке, в большой старой коробке из-под чьего-то рождественского подарка. Из-под двери в кабинет Тесея тянуло не только крепким кофе, но и кислотой от «Летучих шипучек». Ньют периодически приносил и отпускал порезвиться ниффлеров, правда, всегда тщательно за ними прибирал. О себе Персиваль узнал новое, когда обнаружил, что лучше и спокойнее всего медитация проходит в одном из массивных кожаных кресел в библиотеке. Там вкусно пахло стариной, выделкой и ноткой горького парфюма. А еще — гранитом и северным штормом.

В этом кресле частенько отдыхал от забот Тесей.

Обычно Персиваль освобождал место до его прихода, но однажды Тесей вернулся пораньше, прямиком в библиотеку, где и обнаружил, что любимое кресло греет свернувшийся клубком вампус. Слишком глубоко погруженный в медитацию, Персиваль заметил чужое присутствие, лишь когда его осторожно почесали за ухом. Он сначала подумал на Ньюта, но почти сразу вспомнил, что Ньют был в офисе, и резко распахнул глаза, однако никого не застал. Лишь знакомый запах — и вовсе не луговых трав — все еще висел в воздухе, более насыщенный, чем минуту назад.

С тех пор Персиваль перестал опасаться, что за нарушение личных границ последует возмедие. С каждым разом он все дольше и дольше залеживался в кресле, пока однажды Тесей его не разбудил.

— Ты в курсе, что ты отобрал мое любимое кресло?

Персиваль лениво потянулся всеми шестью лапами и поднял голову. Тесей стоял перед креслом, руки в карманы, и покачивался с носка на пятку. От него пахло дымом дорогого табака и дубовыми нотками элитного алкоголя, но под внешними запахами Персиваль чуял гранит и северный шторм, ту особую смесь, что прочно ассоциировалась с Тесеем.

— Нет, ну это наглость, — весело возмутился он и потянул Персиваля за лапу. — Вылезай. Я забыл, когда отдыхал здесь толком.

Недовольный Персиваль все же оставил нагретое место. Чем дальше, тем лучше получалась медитация, и в тот день он чувствовал себя котом даже больше, чем обращенным в вампуса человеком. Это нельзя было считать даже выходом на первую ступень, но это был прогресс. Если бы Тесей его не потревожил…

В качестве компенсации Тесей привычным уже жестом коротко почесал его за ухом. Еще не до конца вышедший из медитации Персиваль-кот без задней мысли заурчал и потянулся вслед за рукой, подставляя голову для дальнейших ласк.

Лишь позже, придя в себя окончательно, он понял, отчего Тесей на мгновение замер, получив такую реакцию. Но послушно чесал за ушами, пока Персивалю не надоело и он не ушел, напоследок хлестнув ласкавшую руку кончиком хвоста.

От вампуса с гибким и сильным хвостом это должно было быть больно, как плетью огреть, но Тесей ни тогда, ни после ни словом не упомянул столь недостойное поведение.

Задумываться над тем, что это значит, Персиваль какое-то время избегал. А потом в один из вечеров Тесей вернулся много раньше положенного, злой как дракон в брачный период, и кресло оказалось надолго оккупировано. У Персиваля, как назло, совсем не шла медитация: нигде не получалось расслабиться, постоянно отвлекали какие-то досадные мелочи вроде слишком громкого немелодичного пения Докси (как человек Персиваль бы ее не услышал без заклинаний) или некстати достигших носа запахов готовки. Обход дома в поисках укромных уголков показал, что лучше библиотеки места для медитации не сыскать.

Обращенный в вампуса, Персиваль с минуту топтался на пороге. От Тесея фонило яростью — несмотря на жесткую ментальную защиту, выставленную Тесеем впервые за долгое время. Приближаться к нему в таком состоянии было рискованно. Их отношения все еще звенели предельно натянутыми струнами, готовыми порваться от любого неосторожного слова, жеста, даже взгляда — а Персиваль этого не хотел. Подумывал даже совсем отказаться от медитации, когда его заметил Тесей.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он так, что Персивалю захотелось поджать хвост и драпать со всех лап, но Тесей тут же поправился, уже мягче договорив: — Пожалуйста.

Персиваль взвесил все «за» и «против» и все-таки приблизился к креслу. Думал принять человеческий облик, поговорить, спросить, что случилось. Но мало ли как на него среагирует Тесей в таком состоянии, и меняться Персиваль не стал.

А Тесей взял и похлопал себя по бедру в весьма однозначном приглашении.

Пока Персиваль недоверчиво его разглядывал, Тесей не двигался, словно охотник в засаде. Сюда бы Ньюта, но он писал второй том в офисе, ожидая выклева огнекрабов, и предупреждал, что может не вернуться до самого утра.

Покружив вокруг кресла, Персиваль все же решился, однако запрыгивать не стал. Подошел, оперся двумя передними парами лап на колени Тесея и позволил взять себя, как тогда, в самый первый раз. С той только разницей, что напротив не сидел Фоули, и внятного предлога, почему Персиваль разрешил Тесею уложить себя как удобнее и прикасаться как вздумается, не было.

Тесей смотрел куда-то вдаль. Персиваля он гладил довольно отстраненно, как гладил бы неживой предмет. Просто водил ладонью по шерсти. К удивлению Персиваля, именно это позволило ему успокоиться окончательно, а по прошествии нескольких минут обнаглеть достаточно, чтобы сменить позу. Потоптавшись в кошачьей манере, он растянулся поперек колен, устроил морду на широком мягком подлокотнике и уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя Тесея. Ноздри наполнились вкусным, богатым запахом.

Дождавшись, когда Персиваль уляжется, Тесей свободной рукой возобновил поглаживания — от головы вдоль хребта, монотонно и четко, погружая обоих в состояние, близкое к медитации.

Сколько они сидели в тот вечер, Персиваль не знал. Но в следующий раз, застав Тесея в кресле, без колебаний запрыгнул к нему на колени.

Обычно Тесей читал что-нибудь историческое, вроде хроник Магической Римской Империи, просуществовавшей на несколько столетий дольше не-маговской. Самое полное изложение событий вышло в прошлом веке коллекционным изданием в три тысячи томов. Тесей добрался до семьсот тридцать седьмого. Персиваль в свое время осилил двести рекомендованных для обязательного изучения и благополучно забыл половину после экзамена.

Но все чаще в последнее время Тесей откладывал книгу и посвящал все внимание Персивалю, перебирая густую шерсть, играя с кисточками на ушах и другими способами заставляя мурлыкать, словно кота. А Персиваль все чаще стал задумываться, что, наверное, было бы неплохо оказаться в руках Тесея и человеком.

И вообще — задумываться.

Как люди они тоже контактировали все легче. Слепцом Персиваль никогда не был. Он видел, что Тесей прилагал немало усилий, чтобы дать ему ощущение принятия и спокойствия в «Доме у Ручья». Большим подспорьем была личная территория каждого. Помимо спальни Персивалю отдали под кабинет бывшую кладовку, которую он расширил и обставил по своему вкусу. И если Ньют ходил где хотел, то Персиваль и Тесей чужие границы соблюдали неукоснительно. Уверенность, что мнение Персиваля и его комфорт Тесею не безразличны, успокаивала.

И все же Персиваль знал, что этой уверенности совсем не хватит, чтобы бросить Тесею еще один вызов, даже дружеский в этот раз. С Ньютом они иногда тренировались в поле за домом, с Тесеем — ни разу. Заговорить же об их состоявшемся поединке было и вовсе немыслимо.

Страх, силой воли загнанный глубоко в подсознание, все равно имел слишком много власти, цепко держался за воспоминания и сны.

Точку в сомнениях поставил один эпизод.

В середине декабря Ньют отыскал их в библиотеке, помахивая мятым пергаментом.

— Криденс пишет, что Пасхальные каникулы совпадают с нашей поездкой в Грецию. Мы возьмем его с собой?

Персиваль лениво махнул лапой. Он никогда не был против Криденса, а сейчас ему и вовсе не хотелось ни о чем думать. Его окружало тепло и запах северного шторма, в который с приходом Ньюта прокрался аромат луговых трав. Смесь этих запахов в последнее время ассоциировалась у Персиваля исключительно с удовольствием.

— Я так понимаю, Персиваль за, — усмехнулся Тесей, не прекращая поглаживаний. — Я тоже. Передай, что мы будем рады его видеть.

— Передам. — В голосе Ньюта слышалась улыбка.

Чтобы ее увидеть, правда, пришлось бы повернуться, а Персивалю было слишком хорошо. Он вильнул хвостом, показывая, что услышал.

— Я иногда жалею, что не анимаг. — Ньют зазвучал ближе, и Персивалю на живот легла третья рука. Пальцы опытно пробежались по шерсти. — Это, наверное, очень приятно.

Ньют ушел писать ответ, а Персиваль остался лежать на коленях у Тесея, обреченно сознавая, что да, очень приятно, и медитацией даже не пахнет, и вообще он давно приходит сюда не за ней.

А еще — что до Ньюта и не задумался, когда же подпустил Тесея настолько, что подставил для ласки не только самые чувствительные, но и самые уязвимые места.

Его напряжение Тесей считал мигом, но не убрал руку с живота, хотя от испуганного вампуса рисковал получить когтями сразу шести лап.

— Знаешь, что сказал мне Ньют, когда у нас впервые зашла речь о тебе и нем?

До сих пор Тесей никогда не упоминал, как же они с Ньютом договорились, и Персиваль навострил уши.

— Он сказал: «Присмотрись и попробуй понять, что в нем вижу я». Это был хороший совет. Я жалею, что последовал ему не сразу.

Размеренный темп речи совпадал с ритмом круговых поглаживаний. Ладонь Тесея все еще лежала у Персиваля на животе, и если бы Тесей хотел, в этой позе мог и покалечить, и убить.

Но он — гладил. Ласкал.

— Давай смотреть на вещи трезво. У нас с тобой есть два пути. — Второй рукой Тесей поддержал голову Персиваля под затылок, чтобы ему не пришлось напрягаться, заглядывая Тесею в глаза. Кончики пальцев приятно упирались в основание шеи. — Я знаю, что тебе до сих пор не совсем комфортно со мной. В этом прежде всего моя вина. Но как бы я ни сожалел, прошлое уже не изменить. И я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, легче будет стать мне другом. Это первый путь.

Персиваль выпустил когти и втянул их. Он далек был от мысли, будто Тесей не заметил или не понял, что именно с ним творится, но надеялся никогда не говорить об этом вслух.

И его страшило то, к чему клонил Тесей. Если первый путь — дружба, то второй…

— Второй путь — сойтись. Он… не легкий. И если ты выберешь первый, я больше не подниму эту тему — никогда или пока ее не решишь поднять ты сам. Но я хочу попросить тебя, Персиваль. Позволь мне исправить твои впечатления обо мне. Давай попробуем.

С каждым словом нервы Персиваля натягивались все сильнее, пока со звоном не лопнули. Он вывернулся из рук Тесея, соскочил на пол, попятился, не поворачиваясь спиной и прижимая уши.

— Я полагаю, — невесело усмехнулся Тесей, опуская руки, — это и есть мой ответ. Но все же скажи мне словами, Персиваль. Не сейчас. Может, не в ближайшее время. Подумай, реши, что лучше для тебя, и тогда скажи. Один раз. Я тебя послушаюсь.

Персиваль сбежал из библиотеки и больше не приходил туда по вечерам. Даже анимагию на какое-то время забросил — слишком яркие ассоциации она вызывала, слишком много пугающих мыслей.

В общем, с Тесеем было сложно.

А потом пришел ответ на позабытое уже письмо Тине. Она просила о встрече.

И все стало еще сложнее.


	8. 7. Интерлюдия 4. Тина

Письмо от Персиваля Грейвза застало Тину врасплох. Когда-то у нее были хорошие отношения с бывшим начальником, но исключительно в рамках работы. Потом случился двадцать шестой год. Жизнь Тины перевернулась, пропавший директор отдела магической безопасности отошел далеко на второй план. Временно исполняющим его обязанности быстро назначили Генри Фрейзера. Два месяца спустя ему официально предоставили полные полномочия, и работа потекла своим чередом. Тина и думать забыла о Персивале Грейвзе — ровно до того момента, когда очнулась в госпитале Св.Мунго без памяти, зато с магическим проклятием неизвестной природы.

Ей сказали, что в соседней палате лежал Персиваль Грейвз, а в крыле для повредившихся рассудком — Криденс Бэрбоун, он же Аурелиус Дамблдор. И что Тина помогла их спасти.

Она такого не помнила. Она вообще не помнила ничего, кроме того, что Ньют пригласил ее погостить в Лондоне, а Ахиллес заклинал не ехать. Тина его не послушалась. К Ньюту тянуло незавершенным и не случившимся — чем-то, что искрой вспыхнуло в пустоте и погасло от первого же недопонимания. Значит, не судьба. Вдобавок, все так чудесно сложилось с Ахиллесом, хоть им и пророчили скорую ссору все друзья и знакомые. Конечно, два альфы, да еще коллеги — редкое партнерство. Но Тине с Ахиллесом было комфортно, а с Ньютом… хотелось, пожалуй, все завершить. Убедиться, что не осталось сожалений, и с чувством выполненного долга начать новую главу своей жизни.

Тина убедилась на первых же минутах встречи и собиралась тем же вечером вернуться домой.

На этом воспоминания обрывались.

Конечно, она допускала, что согласилась на такую самоубийственную затею, как взять штурмом Нурменгард — пусть и в отсутствие Гриндельвальда. Но очень, очень сомневалась, что не позвала на помощь и никак не предупредила Ахиллеса. А он узнал новости только из письма, которое послал Ньют уже из Мунго.

Здесь что-то было нечисто.

Тина хотела верить Ньюту. Она точно знала, что он не плохой человек. И совершили они хороший, правильный поступок: вытащили Криденса из трясины поганой идеологии Гриндельвальда, спасли из плена Персиваля Грейвза, ликвидировали нескольких аколитов. Да и объяснения Ньюта, почему он не поделился координатами Нурменгарда с братом и не стал ждать официального аврорского рейда, звучали логично. Тина, к сожалению, не хуже него знала, что Министерства многих стран хотели видеть Криденса мертвым. Даже если бы Криденс недвусмысленно сдался в ходе операции, авроры наверняка убили бы его на месте просто в качестве предосторожности. Выкрасть его тайно — насколько получилось, учитывая, что в процессе разнесли половину Нурменгарда, — было самым верным способом сохранить ему жизнь и шанс на гражданство.

Криденс не заслужил смерти. Тина всегда это знала, а на суде убедилась еще крепче. Что там, Ньют даже жаждущему крови Визенгамоту сумел доказать, что обскур с момента появления сильно тормозит психоэмоциональное развитие — а значит, Криденс, несмотря на физический возраст, был всего лишь подростком, который попал под влияние взрослого темного волшебника, и не мог в полной мере отвечать за свои поступки, совершенные по наущению Гриндельвальда.

Все складывалось в стройную теорию об успешно завершенной авантюре.

В которую Тина никак не могла поверить.

Она очень хотела бы по горячим следам пообщаться с Персивалем Грейвзом, но бывший начальник лежал без сознания. К моменту ее выписки ситуация не улучшилась, и возможности поговорить Тине так и не представилось. Время шло, дело не двигалось с мертвой точки. Один за другим целители теряли надежду.

Когда двое молодых, амбициозных колдомедиков экспериментальной магией вытащили Грейвза с того света, Тина была слишком занята подготовкой к свадьбе и о новости узнала из газет. Среди чехарды с букетами, тортами и гостями она все же попыталась связаться с Грейвзом, однако не смогла его найти. Тот словно в воздухе растворился. Почтовые совы отказывались нести ему письма или возвращались злые, с нераспечатанными конвертами. Поисковые заклинания давали сбои. Тина сначала не бросала попыток. Потом, поддавшись уговорам Ахиллеса, оставила эту безнадежную затею, окунулась в карьеру и семью.

И вдруг откуда ни возьмись — письмо, знакомой твердой рукой.

— Ты все еще хочешь с ним встретиться? — укоризненно спросил Ахиллес, застав ее в задумчивости над нераспечатанным конвертом.

— По крайней мере, я хочу прочитать, что он пишет. — Тина тряхнула головой и решительно оторвала полоску тонкого пергамента. Раньше Грейвз признавал исключительно бумагу, а теперь, похоже, начал перенимать британские привычки.

Ахиллес неодобрительно поморщился, лишь укрепив Тину в желании узнать, что понадобилось бывшему начальнику.

Встреча.

В письме изъявлялись запоздалые благодарности, пересыпанные извинениями. Завершалось оно просьбой о личном разговоре. Ахиллес прочитал его через плечо, поджал губы, но больше отговаривать не пытался. Тина сама решила — нет, она не хочет встречаться.

Ньют сделал правильное дело. Она не будет копать.

Но и разговаривать ни с ним, ни с теми, кто ему близок (а Персиваль Грейвз, по слухам, стал с ним очень близок!), Тина впредь не станет.

Больше ничего личного между ней и ее бывшим начальником быть не могло, только рабочие вопросы. А их мистеру Грейвзу лучше было решать с начальником нынешним.

Не отвечая, Тина передала письмо директору Фрейзеру.

И с чистой совестью забыла.


	9. 8. Глава 4

Вопреки названию, пускали в «Пьяного омегу» только альф. Средней руки кабак, где омеги могли работать официально, оформленные по всем бумагам. Владелец с громовым хохотом любил похвалить американское правительство за прогрессивные законы и хвастался, что его заведение находится на острие борьбы за социальное равенство.

По факту все права омег-работников так и оставались на бумаге, а основную часть выручки приносили отнюдь не дрянные коктейли в баре. Посетители шли не за «Кровавой Мэри». Здесь искали омегу на ночь те, кому проще было заплатить.

В свое время Персиваль подбирался к тому, чтобы закрыть этот притон, однако владелец ловко вел двойную бухгалтерию, и подловить его не удавалось. К тому же, Персиваль встречал неизменное, хоть и скрытое, противодействие своим планам во всех департаментах МАКУСА. Даже уклонение от уплаты налогов — страшнейшее преступление с точки зрения большинства правительств мира — пользовалось определенным снисхождением, когда речь заходила о возможности почти легально и без проблем воспользоваться омегой для альф, по тем или иным причинам лишенных их общества в остальное время.

То, что омеги в заведении постоянно сменялись и не всех потом удавалось найти, успешно замалчивалось.

Персиваль очень жалел, что не стал по-настоящему связываться с этим делом, когда еще имел возможность. Тогда рассудил, что все это, конечно, ужасно, но ставить на кон репутацию и оттаптывать мозоли многим весьма влиятельным альфам не стоило. Сейчас — с нетерпением ждал Тину, надеясь, что она решила подхватить идею борьбы и со своей принципиальностью доведет дело до конца. Он мог вполне действенно ей помочь.

Но за барную стойку к Персивалю подсела совсем не она.

— Директор Фрейзер.

— Мистер Грейвз. Давно не виделись. — Генри Фрейзер обаятельно улыбнулся, горделиво вскинув острый подбородок. — Два виски с содовой.

Темноволосый омега в форменном — слишком открытом — костюме с заученной улыбкой выставил стаканы на полированную стойку.

— За счет заведения.

— Спасибо, — сказал Персиваль. Омега потупился и отступил к другим посетителям. Глаза у него были печальные.

— Я рад был услышать о вас, мистер Грейвз… когда же это было? — Фрейзер показательно задумался, но паузу выверил так тщательно, что кто-то попроще засомневался бы, уж не почудилось ли выказанное неуважение. — Полгода, должно быть, прошло?

— Действительно, директор Фрейзер, — прохладно согласился Персиваль. — Атра-нис-Кенал был в газетах чуть больше полугода назад.

Надо же, а ведь со встречи в Аравии, которую Персиваль привык брать за точку отсчета в отношениях с Ньютом, прошел год без нескольких дней. Львиную долю времени они провели порознь, но с сентября почти не расставались, а скоро Рождество. И столько всего случилось, что совместное путешествие в пустыне, казалось, прошло в другой жизни или во сне.

— Атра… Кхм, простите, мистер Грейвз, боюсь, мне не выговорить такое! — У Фрейзера был располагающий смех, богатый обертонами, грудной. — Аккра звучит гораздо проще, например!

Проклятье.

В Аккре они с Ньютом здорово наследили, а всю их тщательную маскировку от прибытия туда перечеркнул громкий скандал с отбытием. Тесей сделал что мог, чтобы его замять. Но когда среди города возникает течный омега, провоцируя массовую истерию у омег и боевое безумие у альф, новости неминуемо окажутся в газетах по всему миру. Ньюта быстро изолировали, Персивалю вовремя помогли, но последствия были весьма ощутимыми. Власти Ганы выписали Персивалю космический штраф, а от репортеров скрываться какое-то время было сложнее, чем от Тесея.

А самое поганое — совсем не то, что ситуация оставила сомнительный след в биографии. И не то, что она неоднократно обсасывалась в «Ведьмином досуге» и прочей желтой прессе, пока новости о Персивале с Ньютом еще были свежи в Британии.

Своего бывшего подчиненного, Генри Фрейзера, Персиваль знал хорошо и знал, что словами тот не разбрасывается. Поверхностный по первому впечатлению, он всегда докапывался до сути. И всегда соблюдал исключительно свои интересы. Если он упомянул Аккру, то намекал на компромат. Штраф Персиваль оплатил сразу же, к этому не прикопаться. Ньют и Тесей станут на его сторону, и тыл прикрыт… если бы не одно весьма существенное «но».

Путешествуя с Якобом, ни Персиваль, ни Ньют не озаботились хотя бы изменить ему внешность. Ньюту было простительно: британским подданным ни к чему было скрывать контакты с не-магами. А вот Персиваль… Тогда ему и в голову не пришло, что им снова заинтересуется родное правительство. Он вспомнил, что, оставаясь американским гражданином, даже за границей подпадает под действие закона Раппапорт. Но, пусть и под влиянием рунеспура, осознанно на это наплевал.

Сам виноват. Подставился.

Фрейзер, отследив шаги Персиваля до прибытия в Гану, наверняка раскопал, что в страну въехали трое, а не двое. Любое воспоминание любого свидетеля — и Фрейзер, разумеется, опознал скандально известного не-мага, даже проверять личность не пришлось. От такого не отпереться.

Если в этот раз арестуют Персиваля, Ньют его убьет. Ну, хоть Тесей повеселится — если сумеет вытащить.

— Аккра — чудесный город, — нейтрально откликнулся Персиваль. — Своеобразная культура, богатые традиции магического искусства.

Пока Фрейзер не предъявил обвинений, Персиваль собирался делать хорошую мину. Его пригласили в кабак, а не вызвали в МАКУСА официальным запросом с угрозой экстрадиции. Значит, Фрейзеру было что-то нужно. Придется выслушать и, возможно, пообещать помощь. Возможно даже, действительно помочь.

А думать, как повернуть ситуацию, чтобы приключение в Аккре не висело дамокловым мечом всю оставшуюся жизнь, можно будет, сидя дома и попивая огневиски с Тесеем.

— Наслышан. Не сравнить с Лондоном, говорят. Впрочем, вы и там не скучаете, мистер Грейвз, хм? — Фрейзер понимающе улыбался. На стакан в его руках неловко было смотреть — ухоженные пальцы вытворяли с невинной посудиной нечто почти непристойное. — Когда ждать приглашения на свадьбу?

«Никогда», — подумал Персиваль с отвращением.

— Вы забегаете вперед, директор Фрейзер. Пока речь идет о помолвке.

— Да, с омегами всегда сложно, — картинно посочувствовал Фрейзер. У Персиваля возникло ощущение захлопнутой мышеловки. — Требовательные существа, особенно избалованная аристократия. Я, разумеется, никого конкретного не имею в виду! Слышал лишь, что жизнь в Старом Свете требует определенных затрат. Тем более скорая свадьба, возможно, покупка недвижимости? Нужно обеспечивать семью. Не собираетесь открыть маленький бизнес? Продажа артефактов, может быть?

Персиваль безмолвствовал, позволяя Фрейзеру рассуждать. Разговоры о финансах успокаивали — пока Персивалю намекали на деньги, за свободу можно почти не опасаться. Только бы не выдать, что денежный вопрос его не волнует. Пусть Фрейзер думает, что подцепил, и расслабится. Сейчас для Персиваля главное — уйти с этой встречи и беспрепятственно выехать из страны. Любой ценой. Даже если он потеряет всю недвижимость на территории США и лишится доступа ко всем американским счетам, останутся счета в других странах и международный патент на Атра-нис-Кенал. Он один мог обеспечить несколько поколений великосветских бездельников.

Но Фрейзер не спешил жаловаться на недостаток финансирования со стороны МАКУСА или как-то иначе вымогать «спонсорскую помощь». Зачем тогда заговорил? Неужели хочет получить услугу?

Взятку Персиваль бы дал без особых раздумий, а вот с _одолжениями_ был бы гораздо осторожнее. Принуждать его, угрожая арестом его американского имущества, бессмысленно, Фрейзер должен был это понимать. Не зря же тонко шутил про артефакты. Или давал понять, что налаживание связей в Британии не осталось незамеченным за океаном?

— В конце концов, — продолжал разглагольствовать Фрейзер, — вы ведь не захотите жить за счет родственников своего омеги. Хотя они впечатляют, впечатляют! Как там у британцев называется должность директора отдела магической безопасности? Ах да, глава департамента магической безопасности. Даже в нашей глуши назначение Тесея Скамандера на слуху. Редкое явление — сын, превзошедший родителей.

Внешне он продолжал невозмутимо слушать, однако ладонь Персиваля сама собой сжалась в кулак под стойкой. Его задел не намек на его собственного отца и не сравнение, а то, что Фрейзер вообще позволил себе подобное обращение.

Чувствовал свое превосходство? Считал, что преимущество у него в руках? Может быть, был прав — на данный момент. Но если Персиваля не выведут отсюда под конвоем, то Фрейзер пожалеет о своей самонадеянности.

— Рекомендация такого человека очень… весомая, вы согласны, мистер Грейвз?

— Да, — подтвердил Персиваль. Ничего другого ему сейчас не оставалось: отказ означал немедленный арест. — Согласен.

— Я не ожидал иного. — Фрейзер отставил недопитый виски и вылез из-за стойки. — Рад был повидаться, однако меня ждут дела. Развлекайтесь, мистер Грейвз. Доброго вечера!

— И вам, директор Фрейзер.

Фрейзер удалился, исполненный собственной важности, едва не лопаясь от самодовольства. Смотреть вслед Персиваль не стал. Жестом привлек внимание омеги-бармена и подсунул под свой нетронутый виски визитку на плотной бумаге. На ней был адрес Фонда Дэнвера, где омегам в Америке оказывали помощь.

К сожалению, больше он ничего здесь сделать не мог и аппарировал ко входу в МАКУСА. Оставаться на родине хоть одну лишнюю минуту было практически невыносимо.

Дома, даже с учетом висящей в воздухе недосказанности между ним и Тесеем, было намного комфортнее.

Персиваль аппарировал в прихожую, аккуратно повесил в шкаф пальто (Докси порывалась встречать его первое время, но он, как и Тесей с Ньютом, придерживался мнения, что взрослый человек, если он не гость, способен самостоятельно себя обслужить хотя бы в подобных мелочах, спасибо, Докси). Вместо него призвал из спальни теплый плед и через гостиную вышел на веранду.

Секрет светлячков оказался прост: веранду окутывали согревающие чары, а в подвешенные под потолок посудины Ньют лил сахарный сироп, которым в теплое время года питались заодно окрестные бабочки. В плетеных креслах-качалках можно было круглый год наслаждаться свежим воздухом, не боясь простуды, но смотреть на снег, вплотную подступавший к веранде, из-под пледа было много уютнее. Набросить его Персиваль, впрочем, не успел.

Едва он уселся в «свое» кресло — оно будто само собой возникло с его появлением в доме, — как сквозь бесшумно раздвинувшиеся створки французского окна просочился лоснящийся черный кот и прямиком потрусил к Персивалю.

Понимающие серые глаза смотрели выжидательно.

— Ну здравствуй. — Персиваль, в общем, и не рассчитывал, что ему вечно позволят бегать от общения. Но не ожидал, что Тесей придет котом.

Пусть вампус не обладал всем доступным человеческой форме арсеналом заклинаний, он был отнюдь не беззащитен даже перед опытным волшебником. Обычный домашний кот… Секунда, нужная на превращение, могла означать жизнь или смерть в руках такого мага, как Тесей — или Персиваль.

И все же Тесей пришел. Сидел — выжидательно, обернув хвост вокруг подобранных лап, словно египетская статуэтка, без какой ни один турист еще оттуда не уехал. Такой грешок водился даже за Персивалем — хотя его статуэтка, в отличие от обычных туристических, могла ожить и выцарапать глаза любому вору.

Персиваль похлопал себя по бедру — совсем как Тесей когда-то — и немедленно ощутил на коленях теплый, очень тяжелый вес. И как Тесей выдерживал прыжки вампуса, не морщась, если прыжок даже небольшого кота причинял ощутимый дискомфорт?

— Два ночи. Почему ты не спишь?

Тесей изобразил морду «кот и цитрусовые», вызвав у Персиваля смешок, но не пролив ни капли света на причины. Мда, тот еще диалог у них получался.

— Я не виделся с Тиной, если тебе было интересно. Вместо нее пришел Фрейзер.

Тесей встал на задние лапы, уперся передними в грудь Персивалю и встревоженно мявкнул.

— Да, дело дрянь, — согласился Персиваль. — Но мне сначала надо немного подумать. Дай мне полчаса, и пойдем в кабинет.

Персиваль с замиранием сердца подхватил Тесея под лапы и уложил обратно на колени. Сопротивляться тот не стал. Моргнул не слишком довольно и, угнездившись плотным клубочком где положили, замурчал.

Вампус у Тесея был огромный, в полтора раза крупнее рыси, а вот кот — средний. Ладонью с растопыренными пальцами, в такой позе, Персиваль вполне мог бы его накрыть, что и сделал после недолгих колебаний. Тесей не дрогнул и не прекратил мурчать, так что Персиваль оставил руку на его спине. Живая, теплая вибрация не давала забыть о реальности, пока Персиваль размышлял.

Он думал не только о шантаже. Еще — о том, что Тесей сказал ему «Подумай и реши, что лучше для тебя». Не для них всех, не для Ньюта, а для Персиваля. От Ньюта такой самоотверженности можно было ожидать, но от Тесея? Чтобы он не упомянул не только своих интересов, но и интересов обожаемого брата?

Тесей не забыл и не ошибся. Он всегда говорил именно то, что хотел сказать.

Два пути… он не называл других возможных вариантов: сотрудничество, отчужденность… вражда — то, что так боялся услышать вторым Персиваль.

Не хотелось ему больше враждовать с Тесеем. И не в страхе было дело.

Только, зная, чего не хотелось, Персиваль никак не мог определиться со своими желаниями. Стать Тесею другом? Это действительно будет легко. Несколько месяцев — и они начнут понимать друг друга с полуслова. Несколько лет — станут как братья, сколь бы двусмысленно ни звучало в их ситуации.

Персиваль фыркнул, подумав вдруг, что как альфа Ньюта он приходился Тесею братом, пусть по закону, а не по крови. Веселая у них получается семейка.

Семья…

Ньют, строчащий очередной том «Фантастических тварей». Тесей, погрязший в политике. Персиваль, то путешествующий с Ньютом, то интригующий с Тесеем.

Пожалуй, вот этого Персиваль и хотел. Полноценную семью — вопреки обществу, вопреки предрассудкам, вопреки всему. Даже если придется сбежать на край света втроем.

Хватит ли для этого дружбы с Тесеем? Пожалуй, хватит. Они уже неплохо взаимодействуют, им осталось только определиться и жить дальше в рамках отношений. Или… Или за рамками.

«Сойтись», — сказал Тесей.

Персиваль хорошо знал, что он имел в виду.

В брачном союзе двух альф не может быть равных. Рано или поздно один подчинится — иначе в подсознании, подхлестнутая инстинктами, начнет копиться недосказанность, пока не выльется в конфликт за доминирование. Однажды Персиваль уже прошел по грани с Тесеем. Повторять ему не хотелось.

Результат все равно не изменится.

Почти всю жизнь Персиваль был ведущим, но с Тесеем снова оказался ведомым. Не случись Гриндельвальда, не будь у Персиваля страшных ассоциаций с превосходящими альфами, он бы подчинился Тесею почти без раздумий. Рациональной частью он прекрасно понимал, что Тесей не причинит вреда. И на его поддержку Персиваль уже рассчитывал. Сколько раз он вспомнил о Тесее во время беседы с Фрейзером? Уж точно не реже, чем о Ньюте.

Все признаки зарождающейся дружбы уже были.

А еще был запах гранита и северного шторма, и чужие пальцы на чувствительных местах, и тепло-уют-безопасность в чужих руках, и даже подчинение-защищенность после той дуэли, когда еще были врагами.

Тесей не тронул даже тогда. Его первой реакцией было поставить на колени, но второй — защитить.

Под ладонью Персиваля черный кот упруго распрямился, зевнул во всю розовую пасть и перевернулся на спину, растопырив лапы. Рука Персиваля оказалась на мягком, пушистом и очень горячем брюшке. Тесей сонно жмурил глаза, шевелил роскошными вибриссами и подергивал лапами, словно все еще гнался во сне за упитанной мышью.

Беззащитный…

Каково было бы поменяться местами? Снова оказаться в его руках, но уже не как врагу? Персивалю и тогда не было страшно дольше доли секунды, пока магия вокруг не застыла защитными сферами. А если — не в бою, а в постели? Если — позволить, самому? Если…

Если — принять метку?

У них с Ньютом тогда будут одинаковые.

И ведь… вот оно, вдруг подумалось Персивалю. То, что упустил Фрейзер. Как альфа, работавший на государственной должности в МАКУСА и имевший доступ к государственным тайнам, Персиваль мог бы сменить гражданство и выйти из юрисдикции МАКУСА, а заодно из-под действия закона Раппапорт, только одним способом: вступив в союз с другим альфой на условиях подчинения. Фрейзер узнал про Ньюта, решил, что теперь-то Персиваль никуда не денется, и начал пользоваться своим знанием. Без сомнений, просьба о протекции — не последняя. С таким компроматом — как с палочкой у горла, противник парализован.

Фрейзер не учел, что есть еще Тесей.

Сам того не зная, Фрейзер оказал Персивалю услугу. Что может оправдать сложное решение лучше, чем жизненная необходимость?

Воспрявший духом Персиваль бережно потормошил Тесея.

— Просыпайся. Идем в кабинет.

Тесей согласно муркнул и остался котом. Видимо, предполагалось, что Персиваль его отнесет.

В отместку Персиваль направился в кабинет Тесея, а не в свой. В стенах дома ограничивающих чар никто не накладывал, и Персиваль беспрепятственно попал внутрь — впервые без четко выраженного приглашения. Только тогда сидевший на руках Тесей прыгнул и в воздухе стал собой.

— Я предупреждал, что от этого приглашения ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, — первым делом проворчал он. — Давай, посмотрю.

Еще одна деталь головоломки встала на свое место. У Тесея не сработал инстинкт на защиту территории от непрошеных гостей. Он и вовсе словно не заметил, какой порог был только что пройден — во всех смыслах этого слова.

Персиваль привычным уже ритуалом слил воспоминание в Омут Памяти. Артефактом, должно быть, не пользовались так часто с момента создания: легилиментам вроде Персиваля или Тесея проще было считать мысли напрямую. Но такого рода близости между ними еще не установилось, хотя Персиваль не без некоторого трепета допускал, что скоро будет.

Несколько минут Тесей неподвижно стоял рядом с чашей Омута, пока его разум отсутствовал. Когда же он досмотрел и моргнул, возвращаясь в сознание, запах шторма в кабинете заметно усилился.

— Фрейзер натолкнул меня на определенную мысль, — начал Персиваль, немного нервничая. Злой Тесей и в смешной полосатой пижаме оставался злым Тесеем, даже если его гнев был направлен не на Персиваля, а в его защиту. Да и сказать предстояло важное. Персиваль сглотнул. — Все угрозы потеряют актуальность, если я получу британское гражданство.

Несколько секунд Тесей просчитывал все смыслы сказанного. А потом сказал, садясь напротив Персиваля во второе кресло у камина:

— Я порекомендую Фрейзера на место руководителя международной спецгруппы по ликвидации Гриндельвальда. Как он и хотел.

Лучше бы ударил.

— Во-первых, Аддамс и без того хватает новых обязанностей, ей сейчас не до руководства особыми операциями. Во-вторых, в моих интересах, чтобы они не справились, и я не хочу, чтобы Аддамс попала под раздачу еще раз. В-третьих, это даст нам время сделать ответный ход. В-четвертых, если ты подумал, что я буду рад услышать от тебя нечто подобное… подумай еще раз.

…Уж лучше бы Персиваль ударил Тесея.

Не было бы так стыдно.

Проклятье, ну почему, когда речь заходила о нем, Персивалю отказывали все мозги? Как ему не пришло в голову, что почувствует Тесей, если решит, будто Персиваль соглашается на отношения исключительно от безысходности или под давлением внешних обстоятельств? Услышав подобное от Ньюта — что почувствовал бы Персиваль? Его так ослепил удачно найденный предлог для согласия, что Персиваль не дал себе труда как следует все взвесить.

— Тесей, я правда не подумал. — Персиваль тяжело опустился в кресло. Он чувствовал себя потерянным. — Извини. Это было несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

— Извинения приняты. И я не сержусь на тебя. — Тесей ободряюще улыбнулся, только глаза его остались строгими и чуточку печальными. — Мы оба знаем, что есть проблема, и оба знаем, каковы ее истоки. Не переживай, Персиваль.

— Я пока больше не буду ничего говорить.

— Хорошо. И насчет Фрейзера не переживай. Разберемся. Огневиски?

— Лучше кофе. Докси, свари пожалуйста, — обратился Персиваль в пустоту и развернулся обратно, к Тесею. — У тебя есть идеи?

— Я пока думаю, что безопаснее для тебя — подставить его Гриндельвальду или все же Конфедерации. — Тесей все-таки разлил огневиски в два бокала и впихнул один Персивалю. — Держи, алкоголь перед сном полезнее кофе. Время терпит. Завтра на свежую голову решим насчет Фрейзера и обсудим детали. Только обязательно покажи воспоминание Ньюту.

Персиваль согласился. Через какое-то время, не выдержав неловкой тишины, он отговорился усталостью и ретировался в спальню. Тесей вроде бы простил, но выглядел так, словно одна лишь сила воли держала его на грани срыва. Персиваль очень боялся, что любое неосторожное слово в такой ситуации может стать той судьбоносной соломинкой, которая ломает спины даже сильнейшим, и предпочел не рисковать.

Впечатление было верным. Под утро в спальню Персиваля пришел Ньют — растрепанный, не спавший. Совершенно не удивился, застав Персиваля в таком же состоянии, сел на кровати напротив него, подобрал под себя ноги и заговорил:

— Знаешь, я дал себе слово не лезть в ваши отношения с Тесеем, чтобы не вышло, как у Тесея с нами. Но, кажется, не смогу его сдержать.

Впору накрыться подушкой, как в детстве, и никогда не вылезать. Насколько все было плохо, если Ньют все же решил вмешаться? Однако выбор слов Персивалю не понравился. Нужно было кое-что обозначить.

— Ньют, с моего появления это перестало быть отношениями пары. Теперь это отношения троих. У Тесея вышло то, что вышло, потому, что мы с ним оба отказывались признавать этот факт, а не из-за того, что он вмешался в то, во что не должен был. Поговори мы нормально хоть раз… Ладно, история не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Просто знай, что по моему убеждению — Тесей имел полное право на вмешательство. Как и ты — знать и вмешиваться в то, что происходит между ним и мной. Я… тоже оставляю за собой право на действие, если между вами что-то разладится.

Последнее заявление стоило Персивалю остатков храбрости, и он замолчал, дожидаясь реакции.

— Ты меня обнадежил. Хорошо. — Ньют проницательно взглянул и ободряюще приподнял углы губ. — Я пока… просто интересуюсь. И не уверен, что стоит лезть. Правда. Я просто давно не видел Тесея таким грустным.

— Он тебе рассказал?

— Рассказал. Он ведь тоже не железный, Персиваль.

— Я, кажется, уже дал понять, что не против его откровенности.

— А ты? Хочешь поговорить?

— Я боюсь сделать хуже, Ньют. Я… мне казалось, я изменился, но я все тот же эгоист. Думаю только о себе. Сколько всего произошло, а я так и не научился ставить себя на место других. Обрадовался, что нашел повод облегчить себе жизнь, и совсем не подумал, как это будет выглядеть в глазах Тесея. Я не знаю, Ньют…

— Ты не знаешь, хочешь ли сойтись с ним? — Ньют перегнулся через кровать, тронул колено Персиваля теплой ладонью.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли.

Персиваль не ожидал, ему и в голову не приходил такой ответ. Но Ньют спросил, а Персиваль по привычке, успевшей въесться в подсознание, ответил абсолютную правду. Эта правда стала сюрпризом для него самого, однако чем дольше он думал, тем отчетливее сознавал — действительно, все так.

Хотел ли он сойтись с Тесеем? Снова оказаться в постели с альфой, зная, что это безопасно, и получить удовольствие, и расслабиться так, как инстинкт защищать и заботиться никогда не даст с Ньютом? Хотел. Очень.

Сумеет ли — совсем другой вопрос. Хватит ли ему силы воли признать перед кем-то, что он хочет этого? Хватит ли мужества показать Тесею всю глубину своего страха?

Персиваль ведь… боялся его разочаровать. Уронить себя в его глазах. Что, если Тесей сделает что-нибудь обычное, приятное, да просто нажмет сильнее, чем надо, когда будет ласкать, а Персиваль сорвется в истерику? Он не мог за себя ручаться, он не представлял, как отреагирует на неудачное касание или позу, и…

И не хотелось утомить Тесея. Сколько времени у Персиваля уйдет на то, чтобы научиться полностью ему доверять? Что будет чувствовать Тесей, раз за разом зная, что у него нет намерений причинять вред, а Персиваль все равно не доверяет? Такое любого альфу вымотает морально, и очень быстро. Что тогда случится с их отношениями? И как это скажется на Персивале и Ньюте? На связи Ньюта с Тесеем?

Персиваль не доверял себе самому. О чем здесь вообще говорить?

Стоило попросить о дружбе, и дело с концом. Смириться с собственной неполноценностью, подстроиться под новый ритм жизни, получить от нее столько удовольствия, сколько получится в заданных рамках. Тесей обещал уважать выбор Персиваля.

Сможет ли Персиваль уважать себя после такого выбора?

Каким бы человеком он ни был, он никогда не шел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Всегда добивался, чего и кого хотел. Отчего же бежал с поля боя сейчас, еще до сражения?

Честно?

Еще ни разу ему не приходилось сражаться с самим собой. С миром, обстоятельствами, другими людьми, но не с собой. Не со своими страхами. И больше всего пугала перспектива проиграть этот бой. А то, что свидетелями его слабости станут другие люди, люди, чье мнение значило для Персиваля много, было лишь гнилой вишенкой на испорченном торте.

Надо же. Столько дней мучился, пока один-единственный вопрос от Ньюта не натолкнул на правильный ход мыслей.

Все это время Ньют терпеливо молчал. Просто был рядом и готов был поддержать, как Тесея недавно. Всегда будет. Персивалю и самому неплохо бы помнить, что это давно уже не отношения пары. Ньюта тоже нужно было брать в расчет.

Собравшись с духом, Персиваль спросил последнее, чего ему не хватало для того, чтобы принять решение, не прикрываясь ни чужим шантажом, ни другими внешними факторами.

— Ньют… какой Тесей в постели?

Брови Ньюта поползли вверх, но рука осталась на месте, грея сквозь тонкую ткань пижамных брюк.

— Я вас не сравниваю.

— Мне не для сравнения.

Ньют какое-то время сидел, склонив голову к плечу и задумчиво покусывая губы. Подбирал слова.

— Жесткий, — наконец, сказал он медленно. Взгляд был одновременно сосредоточенным и обращенным куда-то в глубину. — Требовательный. Идеальный для меня. Я не знаю, как, но он всегда знает, что мне нужно. Чего я хочу. Мне иногда хочется полежать и ничего не делать — и с ним я расслабляюсь и получаю удовольствие. А иногда он может взять под контроль, заставить что-то делать, и это тоже здорово. Или дает вести, если я хочу. Я не знаю, как у него получается, он точно меня не читает. Я бы позволил, кстати, просто нам это не нужно.

Ньют моргнул, будто выходя из транса, и вдруг понимающе, без тени осуждения улыбнулся.

— Но я думаю, Тесей бы ответил на твой вопрос намного лучше.

Он был, как всегда, прав. Не Ньюту следовало задавать этот вопрос — но Персиваль все же хотел сначала услышать его мнение. Он ведь и сам мог сделать кое-какие выводы. Когда отношения вошли в колею, Ньют перестал выжидать и нередко приходил к Персивалю, не успев остыть после близости с Тесеем.

У Персиваля вошло в привычку зализывать ему следы укусов.

Ньюту, конечно, нравилось. Персиваль и сам частенько бывал с ним жестким. Но все же, все же…

Нет, это никуда не годилось.

— Тесей уже спит? — не зная, какой ответ обрадует его больше, спросил Персиваль.

— Да, я его усыпил. — Ньют вытащил из-за уха палочку. — Тебе тоже помочь?

— Не откажусь, — честно признал Персиваль.

Сам он еще долго не уснет, а день завтра предстоял насыщенный: несколько встреч, масса мелких дел, которые нужно закончить до Рождественских праздников, и, конечно, еще один разговор с Тесеем. Откладывать в долгий ящик Персиваль больше не собирался. Совсем не думать было нельзя, но и лишние метания никогда не шли ему впрок.

— Somnus.

Заклинание сработало так эффективно, что Персиваль чуть не проспал встречу с лордом Берком. Собирался он впопыхах и едва не забыл прихватить Руку Славы, насчет которой они наконец сошлись в цене.

В обшарпанном поместье, знававшем лучшие дни, Персиваля поджидал неприятный сюрприз. «На чашку чая» к Берку заглянул никто иной, как Гуннар Гриммсон. Он сидел в кабинете, неспешно куря трубку слоновой кости и красного дерева, и даже не соизволил встать при появлении другого гостя.

Ходили слухи, что Гриммсон выполнял разнообразные деликатные поручения британского Министерства магии. Персиваль достоверно знал, что, во-первых, Гриммсон не брезговал брать контракты и у частных лиц, во-вторых, вполне официально числился в штате Министерства как работник Отдела Тайн. Эта информация в свое время стоила Персивалю семерых сотрудников аналогичного американского ведомства.

Вчера Фрейзер, сегодня Гриммсон. Происходящее Персивалю категорически не нравилось. В совпадения такого порядка он не верил, однако побег оставил на самый крайний случай. Если что, Тесей и Ньют были в курсе всех его дел. Это вселяло уверенность.

— Доброе утро, Карактак. Мистер Гриммсон.

— Персиваль, ты вовремя. — Берк жадно вперился в сверток, который Персиваль держал теперь в левой руке. Правая могла понадобиться для защиты в любой момент, хотя Берк радушно махнул ему на потертое кресло: — Проходи, садись. Будешь пить? Ты, конечно, знаешь Гуннара.

— Мистер Грейвз, приветствую. Я заглянул на чай к старому другу, — Гриммсон противно улыбнулся, — не ожидая, что помешаю.

— Ты не мешаешь, Гуннар. Остались сущие формальности. Передать товар, передать деньги. Пара пустяков, хе-хе.

— Благодарю, Карактак, но ты прав, остались только формальности. Приглашение выпить с удовольствием приму в другой раз — у меня сегодня еще масса дел.

— Тогда позволь взглянуть. — Берк едва не облизывался, заставляя Персиваля сомневаться — а все ли он знает о Руке Славы? Может, есть свойства помимо того, что свет вставленной в нее свечи виден лишь держателю? Может, продажа все-таки нелегальна? Однако Персиваль скрупулезно проверял сам и советовался с Тесеем — ни под какие ограничения Рука Славы ни в Британии, ни в Америке не подпадала, хоть и считалась разбойничьим артефактом. К сделке не подкопаться. Возможно, интерес Берка все-таки личный?

Идти на попятный было в любом случае поздно. Однако, если Персиваль отдавал по-настоящему мощный артефакт, он предпочел бы об этом знать. Тем не менее, вопросов он не задавал: развернул коричневую упаковочную бумагу и предъявил объект сделки.

— Да. Все верно, это она. — Берк не стал проверять ее работу. — Прекрасно. Твоя оплата.

Он торжественно передал увесистый бархатный мешочек, и Персиваль тоже не унизился до проверки. Деньги наличными были одним из его условий, затянувшим переговоры. Надежнее и быстрее было провести сделку через Гринготтс. Персиваль же хотел создать видимость, что предпочитает теневые операции официальным. Это сыграет на пользу его репутации как человека, к которому можно обратиться с деликатными вопросами.

— Говорят, мистер Грейвз, ваша коллекция впечатляет не меньше, чем у Карактака, — мимоходом заметил Гриммсон, набивая трубку новой порцией табака, более вонючей. С первой же затяжки насыщенный запах напитал воздух кабинета, сделав его тяжелым и густым. Обычный человек, возможно, не заметил бы неладного, но Персиваль с самого начала искал подвох и нашел: в плотном табачном дыму едва улавливался очень тонкий, знакомый аромат Болтательной смеси. Слабый заменитель Веритасерума, она была под запретом для личного, а в большинстве западных стран и для правительственного использования: человек, вдохнувший ее дым, начинал выбалтывать свои самые потаенные секреты на заданную тему, не дожидаясь вопросов. Берк не курил и не смог бы сам скрыть ее запах, вот почему наверняка и пригласил Гриммсона. И явно не зря Персиваль отказался от напитков — кто знает, какое зелье ждало бы его в бокале.

Интересно, все это затевалось ради того, чтобы узнать, какие еще редкости Персиваль скрывает в своей коллекции? Среди коллекционеров хватало эксцентричных, порой буквально одержимых личностей, готовых на все ради какой-нибудь безделицы, привлекшей их внимание. Или все сложнее, и Гриммсон здесь с другой целью, а то и вовсе не по заказу Берка?

— Я слышал, что коллекцию Карактака ничто не может затмить, и сомневаюсь, что мое скромное собрание способно хоть немного приблизиться к, несомненно, бесподобному оригиналу. — Персиваль сделал вид, что ничего не понял, но невидимый щит вокруг себя возвел и решил немного подразнить оппонентов под видом эффекта от смеси. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь Карактак удостоит меня своим доверием и продемонстрирует, о чем судачит столько народу. Мне доводилось слышать, что Карактак в молодости добыл яйцо дракона и лично вывел из него стража для своей будущей коллекции. Это правда? Ньют мне постоянно доказывает, что приручить драконов нереально, только обуздать, и это задача для команды тренированных волшебников. Интересно было бы взглянуть, насколько соответствует правде людская молва. Что скажешь сам, Карактак? У тебя где-нибудь сидит цепной дракон?

Берк натянуто рассмеялся. Он явно рассчитывал, что Персиваль начнет говорить о своей коллекции, не о его. И тем более не о незаконном содержании запрещенных существ пятого класса опасности.

Берк с Гриммсоном еще несколько раз задавали наводящие вопросы, но Персиваль неизменно сводил все рассуждения к коллекции Берков. После того, как он «невзначай» упомянул плачевное состояние поместья и почти задался вслух вопросом, неужели все деньги Карактака уходят на новые экспонаты, терпение его собеседников лопнуло. Речь наконец-то напрямую зашла о том, ради чего, видимо, Гриммсон и вмешался в их дела.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Гриммсон не сдавался и заново набил трубку. Запах смеси в табачном дыму усилился — Персиваля, похоже, держали за идиота. — У меня есть один довольно влиятельный знакомый, которому довелось услышать, что в вашей собственности оказался некий весьма любопытный амулет.

— У меня немало амулетов, мистер Гриммсон, — с легким недоумением развел руками Персиваль. — Извольте уточнить, о каком именно речь.

«И о каком знакомом тоже», — повисло в воздухе. Но здесь не один Персиваль умел прикидываться глупее, чем был. Гриммсон ограничился описанием артефакта.

— Железная булавка для плаща с навершием из круглого черного камня. В глубине камня, возможно, видны искры или движущиеся тени.

— Вы описываете сильный черномагический амулет, мистер Гриммсон. Я ведь не ошибаюсь, речь идет о Железной Игле? Не принимая в расчет официальные научные исследования и десять кругов бюрократического ада с регистрацией по такому случаю, ввоз подобных артефактов в Великобританию строго запрещен. Если мне не изменяет память, эдикт от тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят седьмого года о…

— Предположим, что амулет был найден уже нелегально ввезенным в Великобританию некой третьей стороной? — бесцеремонно перебил Гриммсон, видимо, не желая выслушать пространный экскурс в историю британского права, спровоцированный Болтательной смесью. — И затем попал к вам в руки. Предположим, вы его оставили у себя — с целью оградить от его влияния менее сильных магов, разумеется. Было бы благоразумным и порядочным передать амулет кому-то, чья сила станет гарантом его правильного хранения, не находите?

То есть Гриммсон здесь по наущению Гриндельвальда — иначе трактовать намек на кого-то, кто превосходил Персиваля в силе, было невозможно. Интересно, Гриммсон работает на Гриндельвальда как обычный наемник? Или он — один из верных последователей? Второе было удивительным для столь независимого человека, но с точки зрения Персиваля выглядело вероятнее. Аколиты всегда относились к нему с презрением — маг, попавший в плен, не вызывал в них уважения. Если он служит Гриндельвальду, нечего удивляться, что Гриммсон не потрудился придумать уловку тоньше, чем напичкать свою трубку Болтательной смесью.

Так или иначе, а расставаться с амулетом, на который нацелился Гриндельвальд, Персиваль не собирался. Что-то вроде Руки Славы он бы скрепя сердце продал, чтобы поддержать легенду и заодно репутацию человека, утратившего хватку. Но амулет, с чьей помощью можно было привязать дух умирающего мага к реальности, был слишком опасной игрушкой в руках темного мага. А если Игла вызвала интерес самого Гриндельвальда — у нее могли оказаться и другие свойства, куда хуже.

Интересно складывалась судьба, раз именно Персиваль купил Железную Иглу — просто по случаю в лавке Караниса.

— Разумеется, ваши усилия по сохранению амулета вдали от тех, кто мог от него пострадать, будут щедро вознаграждены, мистер Грейвз, — продолжал увещевать Гриммсон, сально блестя глазами и улыбаясь до того сладко, что хотелось затолкать ему в горло его дымящуюся трубку.

— Я был бы счастлив расстаться со столь опасным артефактом, если бы им обладал, — заверил Персиваль, зная, что ему не поверят ни на гран. — К счастью, моя коллекция полностью законна.

— Все же подумайте, мистер Грейвз. Очень хорошо подумайте. Пересмотрите свою коллекцию — возможно, вы сумеете найти подходящий под мое описание предмет. Предложение на него выгодное… и не бессрочное.

На этом расстались.

Персиваль с трудом дотерпел до вечера. Все остальные встречи прошли как в тумане. Сказочно повезло, что ничего важного больше не было намечено на остаток дня — обычная светская болтовня и визиты вежливости исключительно для налаживания связей и поддержания взаимоотношений.

Тревогу не ослабило даже общество Ньюта во время последнего за день похода в гости.

Недавно Персиваль близко познакомился с лордом Эбботом, большим любителем крылатых коней. Он пригласил Персиваля вдвоем с Ньютом, и оба согласились: Ньют был рад возможности поближе пообщаться с крылатыми конями, Персиваль решил, что это хороший предлог, чтобы потихоньку приучить Ньюта к необходимости время от времени сопровождать Персиваля на светские мероприятия. Впрочем, с тем же успехом мог бы прийти и один: Ньют немедленно пропал на конюшне. Но, по крайней мере, здесь он был ближе, чем если бы остался в своем офисе.

Несмотря на хорошую защиту, хранившую офис от недоброжелателей, с самого утра Персиваля не отпускал страх и за Ньюта, и за Тесея. Ньют не раз оставлял Гриндельвальда с носом, а Тесей тем более мог за себя постоять, и даже больше того. Но когда это беспокойство за близких поддавалось логике?

Попрощавшись наконец с гостеприимным лордом Эбботом, Персиваль под руку с Ньютом аппарировал домой. Только там, увидев на месте пальто Тесея, сумел выдохнуть.

— Персиваль… случилось что-то еще? — не успев раздеться, встревоженно поинтересовался Ньют. — Ты сегодня сам не свой.

— Случилось, — вынужденно признал Персиваль, сняв пальто. — Докси, где Тесей?

— Хозяин Тесей в столовой, хозяин Персиваль, сэр!

Докси пропала так же быстро, как появилась, а Персиваль недоуменно уставился на пустое место, где она кланялась секунду назад.

— Ты только что заметил? — поддразнил Ньют, вешая свое пальто в ряд. — Она давно тебя так зовет. С установки защиты, если не ошибаюсь. Пойдем?

— Да, — отмер Персиваль, сглотнув горько-сладкий комок. — Пойдем.

— Пять минут! — взмолился Тесей, едва увидев их лица. — И я буду готов к любой гадости. Но дайте мне спокойно поесть, а? У меня крошки во рту не было за весь день!

— А как же званый обед с Фоули? — безжалостно напомнил Ньют. Любое упоминание министра с известных пор вызывало у него желчные комментарии. После Осеннего бала тот вроде бы оставил попытки сближения. Но пару раз Ньют заглядывал к Тесею на работу и сталкивался с Фоули, а дома первым делом бежал в душ. Персиваля от разговора по душам удерживало лишь благоразумие: он лично при их общении не присутствовал, хоть воспоминаниями Ньют и поделился. К тому же, формально Фоули за рамки вежливости не выходил, а для дуэли нужен был более весомый повод, чем нескромные взгляды.

Самоконтролю Тесея, до сих пор не убившего Фоули на месте, оставалось только позавидовать… или посочувствовать.

— Именно. — Тесей наставительно поднял вилку с насаженным на нее куском картофеля. — Фоули. Вы сами-то ужинали? Нет? Вот и садитесь. В ближайшие пять минут ничего не изменится, а если нас атакуют, не дав мне доесть, Мерлином клянусь, мерзавцы отправятся на тот свет быстрее, чем успеют сказать «Квиддич», даже если среди них окажется сам Гриндельвальд.

И ведь эту угрозу Тесей вполне мог бы выполнить, особенно сражаясь в команде с Персивалем и Ньютом.

Персиваль выдохнул и вслед за Ньютом сел на свое место, по правую руку от Тесея. Докси немедленно заполнила его тарелку. Пришлось есть — сначала неохотно, но постепенно, под успокаивающим воздействием родных защитных чар и согревающего присутствия Тесея и Ньюта, к Персивалю пришел аппетит.

Вставать из-за стола по окончании ужина не спешили. Как-то сложилось, что они мало времени проводили втроем. Хотя график Тесея значительно выправился в последние дни и больше не напоминал круглосуточную работу без выходных, пересечься всем вместе им по-прежнему легко было бы лишь по ночам.

А ночи они пока проводили парами или вовсе порознь, если так складывались обстоятельства.

Оказалось, сидеть, попивая чай и украдкой пихаясь с Ньютом ногами под столом, было очень здорово. Совсем не напоминало вечер после установки защиты, когда Персиваль чувствовал себя гостем в «Доме у Ручья».

Наверное, пора было распаковать фамильную библиотеку, добавив ее к библиотеке Скамандеров. Пусть будет… дома.

— Тесей, помнишь, ты говорил, что Гриндельвальд не переставал мной интересоваться? — в конце концов произнес Персиваль. Как бы ни претило ему разрушать приятную атмосферу, новости не терпели отлагательства до завтра. — Его интерес из абстрактного стал практическим. На сделку с Берком сегодня явился Гриммсон.

Персиваль в подробностях пересказал утренний разговор и сходил за Железной Иглой, хранившейся в его чемодане.

— Это та, что ты купил в Каранисе? — уточнил Ньют, в первую очередь припомнив, наверное, не амулет, а жалкие попытки торга за него. — Мрачная вещь, но, честно говоря, бывает темнее.

— Бывает. — Тесей забрал ее у Ньюта и внимательно просветил впечатляющим набором чар. Кое-какие были Персивалю в новинку. — Мерзкая штука. Тринадцать привязанных душ — заполнена до отказа. Если изготовить аналог или изгнать те, которые уже привязаны, можно будет пользоваться заново. — Тесей кончиком палочки прикоснулся к камню в навершии Иглы, и в полированных гранях Персивалю почудились отражения чьих-то теней. — Ни для чего, кроме насильственного создания призраков, она не годится. Гриндельвальд, насколько я знаю, предпочитает просто убивать. Зачем ему Игла? Припугнуть кого-то испорченным посмертием?

Они переглянулись; идей ни у кого не было.

— Ладно, я попытаюсь это выяснить. Пока потяни время. Дай понять, что не доверяешь их посулам. Учитывая вашу историю, это будет выглядеть вполне правдоподобно. И не слишком переживай за нас с Ньютом.

— Это легче сказать, чем сделать, — проворчал Персиваль.

— Знаю. Привыкай, — сухо посоветовал Тесей. — Мне тоже не по душе, что ты по уши влез в это дерьмо, но я молчу.

— А уж я-то как рад, что оба моих альфы плещутся в дерьме! — поддержал его Ньют, красноречиво наморщив нос, будто в чашке у него исходил паром не вкуснейший китайский чай с апельсиновой цедрой, как он любил, а упомянутый продукт жизнедеятельности. — Просто счастлив.

Персиваль осторожно скосил глаза влево. Ньют впервые назвал его своим альфой при Тесее. Как тот отреагирует?

— Не повезло тебе с альфами, — иронически посочувствовал Тесей. — Может, найдешь третьего?

— Чтобы он тоже оказался аврором? Нет, спасибо. Мне вас двоих вполне хватает.

— Засранцы, — с чувством сказал Персиваль, задержавший дыхание на двух последних фразах.

— Что, слишком рано? Ну прости. — В глазах Тесея плясали чертенята, и Ньют без капли сожаления хитро поглядывал из-под встрепанной челки. — А вообще, почему вы еще не обменялись метками? Только не говорите, что ждете официальной помолвки.

Ньют неожиданно вспыхнул до корней волос, словно Тесей сказал что-то вроде «раздевайся и перегнись через стол». Хотя в этом случае Ньют, возможно, облизнул бы пересохшие губы и выполнил приказ, ни капли не краснея.

Пойманный во внезапную фантазию Персиваль и сам не сразу нашел слова.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не против?

Вышло хрипло, с запинкой, потому что до Персиваля с запозданием дошел весь смысл сказанного. А то, что тему поднял Тесей, придавало ей особый вес. Как и то, насколько буднично он это сделал.

— Не против, — с расстановкой сказал Тесей, прямо глядя в глаза Персивалю. — Если ты не станешь перекрывать мою.

— Ньют?

— Я… тоже не против, если Тесей согласен. Но ты никогда не заговаривал об этом, Персиваль.

Похоже, вечер откровений можно было считать открытым, и Персиваль внес свой вклад, признавшись:

— Я считаю, что правильным будет поставить тебе метку не раньше, чем у меня будет метка Тесея. И чтобы он присутствовал.

Тесей резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, дернул рукой, сжал в кулак и тут же расслабил кисть. Представил то, что с их откровенного разговора неотступно мерещилось Персивалю всякий раз, как он целовал Ньюта поверх ровного следа зубов на его плече.

Их, в постели, втроем.

Персиваля с меткой, горящей огнем каждый раз, как Тесей будет прикасаться к нему.

Резко отодвинутый стул проскрежетал по паркетному полу. Ньют вскочил, стремительный, приблизился к Персивалю в обход стола — в обход Тесея — и, оставив руку на плече брата, склонился к Персивалю для поцелуя. Персиваль ответил, неловко обнимая Ньюта за плечи, и они жадно, торопливо целовались, пока Ньют вдруг не вздрогнул и не впился пальцами в спину Персиваля.

Тесей чуть подтолкнул его вперед и заставил раздвинуть ноги, почти уложив животом на угол столешницы, откуда предусмотрительно исчезла посуда.

Все еще одетый в цивильные брюки с подтяжками и кремовую рубашку Ньют охнул и подчинился, хотя едва не потерял равновесие, отпустив плечо Тесея.

— Порепетируем? — предложил Тесей, одной ладонью придерживая бедро Ньюта, чтобы он не сползал со стола, а другой гладя его ягодицы сквозь натянутую костюмную ткань. Ньют дрожал, в зеленых глазах клубилась дымка моментального удовольствия.

Столовая пахла ночным лугом в грозу — пьяняще, одуряюще.

Персиваль хотел сначала поговорить с Тесеем, обсудить, но Ньют цеплялся за его предплечья и смотрел просяще, а Тесей медленно, привычно вытащил из-за пояса Ньюта рубашку и перегнулся через него, накрывая собой. Персивалю на мгновение показалось, что Тесей сейчас поцелует кого-то из них, однако ничего такого не случилось: Тесей просто спустил с плеч Ньюта подтяжки, чтобы окончательно избавить его от одежды минутой позже.

Легкое разочарование от неслучившегося поцелуя стало сюрпризом. Приятным — Персиваля обнадеживали признаки того, что он действительно хотел Тесея.

Но сегодня — Ньют. Обнаженный, разложенный на столе, постанывающий и явно не знающий, к кому из них с Тесеем тянуть руки.

— Персиваль… поднимись, пожалуйста, — тихо, срывающимся голосом попросил Ньют.

Часто и сухо сглатывая, Персиваль выполнил просьбу, и Ньют суматошно, дрожащими и слабеющими руками попытался его раздеть, пока Тесей нежно растирал его вход. Пришлось помогать с пуговицей на брюках, хотя самому раздеваться под изучающим, жарким взглядом Тесея оказалось непросто. Живот подводило неуверенностью и возбуждением, Персиваль совсем не контролировал происходящее, но сейчас все было ради Ньюта, и страх получилось затолкать подальше, дав волю наслаждению.

Совсем раздеваться Персиваль не стал: спустил с бедер брюки и белье, давая Ньюту с благодарным урчанием припасть губами к твердой головке и почти сразу насадиться до конца, до самого горла. Невероятное чувство жара окутало член, дрожь прокатилась по телу от того, как Ньют кончиком языка пробежался вдоль вены. Персиваль расчесал его спутанные волосы пальцами, с нажимом повел от затылка вниз, вдоль позвоночника, куда дотянулся — и столкнулся рука к руке с Тесеем, точно так же двигавшим ладонью от копчика вверх. Его пальцы были влажными, в блестящей, прозрачной смазке.

Ньют заскулил, чувствуя, что оба альфы замерли, приостановив ласки.

Тесей мазнул самыми кончиками по костяшкам Персиваля и повел рукой обратно. На коже осталась ускользающая влага, напоенная ароматом меда и луговых трав, и Персиваль не выдержал, слизнул ее под тяжелым взглядом Тесея.

Второй раз они уже не танцевали — Тесей намеренно испачкал руку Персиваля смазкой Ньюта. Третий совпал с тем, что Ньют выпустил изо рта его член, и Персиваль получил возможность, не мешая ему, сам наклониться, чтобы слизнуть смазку напрямую с пальцев Тесея. Тесей позволил, ничего не делая, просто давая Персивалю творить что вздумается — облизывать, посасывать сладко-соленые костяшки, пропускать пальцы все глубже в рот, обвивать языком, как в этот момент делал с его членом Ньют. И зрела потихоньку уверенность, что Тесей позволил бы вообще все — вплоть до того, что не забрал бы руку, если бы Персиваль прокусил кожу до крови.

Лишь напоследок твердые подушечки нежно, бережно погладили чувствительную нижнюю губу Персиваля — и вернулись к отверстию Ньюта, вновь погружаясь на всю глубину. Ньют вскрикнул — видимо, Тесей безжалостно нажал на его простату.

— Расслабься, Ньют, и как следует вылижи Персиваля. Я хочу видеть, как он кончит тебе в горло, — низко, спокойно распорядился Тесей. — Руки ему на бедра, Ньют. Я запрещаю тебе касаться себя.

Ньют снова заскулил, на этот раз — дрогнув от новой волны возбуждения. Запах меда стал сильнее. Ньют подчинился, дрожащие ладони легли чуть ниже тазовых косточек Персиваля, поползли вверх, забрались под распахнутые полы рубашки. Горячие губы и ловкий язык ни на секунду не отрывались от члена Персиваля, дыхание приятно обжигало, и все чаще Ньют, насадившись ртом до основания, делал что-то такое, отчего горло вокруг набухшей головки вибрировало, подталкивая к оргазму.

— Держи его руки, если понадобится, Персиваль.

Тесей приказывал уже не Ньюту — ему.

Персиваль ответил согласием раньше, чем осознал, что такие слова должны вызывать раздражение, а то и пугать.

Но в столовой разливались запахи удовольствия и стоны, просящие большего, и Персивалю самому хотелось стонать — он из последних сил себя сдерживал. Ньюту нравилось, Тесею нравилось, ему — нравилось. И страшно не было.

Настолько не было, что Персиваль почувствовал, как сам начинает течь.

С ним такого не случалось с юношеской, дурацкой первой влюбленности в старшего и опытного альфу-преподавателя. Потом стыдно было вспоминать, что Персиваль, альфа, хотел подчиниться кому-то еще. Списывал на безмозглый возраст, на бунт против родителей, неизменно твердивших, каким должен быть истинный альфа, потом просто научился не вспоминать. Но это желание, оказывается, никуда не делось. И немедленно всплыло, получив фокус.

Тесея.

Тесея, у которого расширились недоверчиво глаза, который вскинул голову, чувствуя, как появились новые нотки в смешении их с Ньютом ароматов. Персиваль не знал, как воспринимают его феромоны другие люди, но какими бы они ни казались, запах сейчас изменился, выдавая его с головой.

— Персиваль. — Голос Тесея стал еще ниже, более властным. Пригвоздил на месте, даже если бы Персиваль попробовал сбежать. — Посмотри на меня. Все хорошо. Мы здесь для Ньюта. Сосредоточься на нем. Его запах, его язык, его горло. Закрой глаза. Ладонь ему на затылок, Персиваль. Дыхание под его ритм. Ньют, чувствуешь? Да, вот так. Ты кончишь на моих пальцах, Ньют. Ты уже близко. Персиваль — нет. Значит, ты кончишь дважды Ньют. Если понадобится, трижды, и больше. Я не отпущу тебя, пока не кончит Персиваль.

Ньют дернулся, напрягся всем телом, и давление вокруг члена Персиваля ослабло, пока Ньют содрогался в оргазме, уткнувшись носом ему в бедро и отчаянно цепляясь за пояс. На боках потом будут длинные царапины от его ногтей.

Тесей терпеливо дождался, когда наслаждение пойдет на спад, не вынимая пальцев, и заключил:

— Что ж, дважды. Продолжай, Ньют.

У Ньюта дрожали губы. У Персиваля — колени.

— Хм, Ньют, кажется, ты хочешь три оргазма подряд? Что скажешь, Персиваль? От тебя здесь все зависит сильнее.

Персиваль сглотнул и осторожно вытер скопившиеся в уголках глаз Ньюта крохотные слезинки. Если бы они друг друга не знали, сцена бы выглядела насилием, но Ньют никогда не боялся отказаться от чего-то, что ему не нравилось, и прямо сейчас его не ограничивало ничто, кроме его собственной воли.

Ньют выбирал подчинение сейчас.

— Твой второй оргазм вместе с моим. Согласен, Ньют?

Ньют открыл прозрачно-зеленые глаза и медленно, согласно моргнул, не выпуская изо рта член Персиваля. Язык вновь заскользил по твердой плоти, и близко подведенный к краю Персиваль уже сам задумался, выдержит ли столько, чтобы они с Ньютом кончили одновременно.

— Отлично. — В голосе Тесея впервые послышались хрипловатые нотки, словно их общение подтолкнуло к самому краю и его. — Ты близко, Персиваль?

— Да. Но… — Он запнулся, когда Ньют, чуть отстранившись, нежно пососал головку и широко лизнул ее языком. — Могу немного сдержаться.

— Не понадобится. Глубокий вдох, Персиваль. Ньют, бери до основания.

Однажды Персиваль хотел бы знать, что и как делал с Ньютом Тесей — возможно, на себе. Ньют глухо всхлипывал, дрожал, цеплялся за Персиваля и откликался на каждое действие Тесея ласками, от которых у Персиваля подламывались ноги. Иногда возникала шальная мысль, что в этот, второй раз не Ньют ласкал Персиваля, а Тесей — хоть и с помощью брата. Одного отрицать Персиваль точно не мог: они оба были в руках Тесея в тот вечер.

И второй оргазм накрыл Ньюта одновременно с Персивалем, как Тесей обещал — и по его короткому, уверенному: «Кончайте. Оба».

Они подчинились. Оба.

Не выдержав, Персиваль сполз обратно на стул, а Ньют остался лежать на столе, с расфокусированным взглядом, обмякший и судорожно пытающийся отдышаться. В уголках припухших губ остались белесые следы. Тесей благодарно поцеловал его в поясницу, где скопились капельки пота, широко их слизнул и, подняв голову, демонстративно облизнулся, глядя на Персиваля.

— На второй раз меня не хватит. — Персиваль длинно выдохнул.

Разве что Тесей уложит его и сделает все сам, но это… С этим нужно было свыкнуться.

Персиваль был неимоверно благодарен Тесею, что тот переключил общий фокус на Ньюта, когда понял, что происходит. Персиваль, в общем, подозревал, что ему захочется Тесея всерьез, как своего альфу. Но не думал, что физическая реакция проявится так скоро, да еще и во время спонтанной близости.

— Ты останешься с нами на ночь, Персиваль?

— Оставайся, — эхом позвал Ньют, найдя мелко дрожащей ладонью расслабленную ладонь Персиваля.

Отказать он не смог бы, даже если бы хотел, и Тесей аппарировал всех троих в основную спальню.

У них были собственные спальни и кабинеты, но именно спальню Тесея все воспринимали как основную, а Ньют в своей и вовсе почти не показывался. Если бы не Докси, там было бы не продохнуть от пыли.

Спальня была не просто личной территорией Тесея — он здесь отдыхал, совершенно расслабляясь. Пригласить сюда другого альфу, да еще для совместного сна, ему бы не позволил ни один инстинкт — если бы Тесей испытывал к Персивалю хоть малейшую враждебность.

Персиваль оценил. Пока Ньют умывался в примыкающей ванной, он попросил:

— Приходи завтра ко мне. Без Ньюта, — заметив вопросительное движение бровей в сторону ванной, уточнил Персиваль. — Я хотел поговорить наедине.

— Хорошо. — Тесей по-аврорски быстро переоделся в пижаму.

Персиваль эту привычку потерял в первый же год на руководящей должности и лишь недавно восстановил, впрочем, не слишком усердствуя. Зачем одеваться заклинанием за полторы минуты, когда это можно превратить в приятный утренний ритуал? И уж точно тратить на переодевание всего тридцать секунд без причины не стал бы.

— Ты не кончил, Тесей, — помедлив, Персиваль все же озвучил свои сомнения. Понятно, что вязать Ньюта на обеденном столе — не лучшая идея, но Тесей ведь совсем ничего не сделал для себя. Не попросил… и не приказал.

Ньют бы послушался. Захваченный моментом Персиваль — скорее всего, тоже.

— Мне понравилось и так. — Тесей без стеснения растянулся поверх одеяла, и Персиваль не отказал себе в удовольствии рассмотреть его в деталях, беспорядочно прыгая взглядом по телу: чуть растрепанная прическа, дорожка темно-рыжих волос, мелькнувшая под задранной полой пижамного верха, веснушки на скулах, широкие напряженные плечи. — Не переживай.

— А я согласен с Персивалем. Так не пойдет.

Ньют вышел из ванной как был, обнаженным, обнял Персиваля сзади и чмокнул куда-то над ухом, после чего забрался на кровать и, преодолев неубедительное сопротивление, склонил голову над бедрами Тесея. Персивалю открылся роскошный вид на молочно-белые круглые ягодицы Ньюта, поблескивающее смазкой отверстие, аккуратные яички между раздвинутых ног и не твердый, но слегка напрягшийся член. Поясничная впадина, когда Ньют вот так выгибал спину, и вправду выглядела донельзя соблазнительно.

— У тебя еще есть силы после двух оргазмов? — весело удивился Тесей.

— Вы же меня не вязали.

— Нет, ты слышал, Персиваль? В следующий раз исправимся, Ньют. Уверен, что стоит дразнить?

— Уверен, — непоколебимо отозвался Ньют и лукаво обернулся к Персивалю. — Я вряд ли кончу в третий раз, но меня можно гладить и просто так.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю вызовы, да, Ньют? — отозвался Персиваль, садясь на постель между его ног.

С вызовом он, разумеется, справился, и вымотанный Ньют уснул почти сразу, едва устроившись между ними. А вот Тесею и Персивалю пришлось труднее.

Сначала увеличили кровать. Потом разговаривали о пустяках и даже, вздрагивая от любого сопения Ньюта, о работе — драматичным шепотом. Потом играли в знаменитых магов, называя имена на последнюю букву предыдущего имени. Потом лежали молча, в уютной по всем статьям тишине. Сон все равно не шел.

Персиваль не знал, в чем дело. Все вроде бы было в порядке, и у каждого было свое одеяло, а заснуть не получалось ни у кого из них.

— Так, мне это надоело. Завтра пятница, мне работать, — рассердился в конце концов Тесей.

Персиваль его понимал. И без лишних слов свесил ноги с кровати, собираясь вернуться к себе. Если утром встать первым, есть шанс, что Ньют ничего не заметит, и ему не придется ничего объяснять.

— Ложись обратно, — отрывисто распорядился Тесей. — Ну же.

Персиваль недоверчиво подчинился, готовый в любой момент все же последовать своему первоначальному плану. Но тут вокруг собралась магия Тесея, перетасовывая их местами, словно карты в колоде. Персиваль и моргнуть не успел, как Тесей прямо с одеялом оказался в центре постели, Ньют на его левом плече, и не подумав проснуться, а Персиваль — под правым боком. Его одеяло было уютно подоткнуто.

— Вот. Теперь устраивайся, как удобно.

Поерзав, Персиваль все же наплевал на приличия, перевернулся на живот, как любил спать, и раскинул руки. Одна ладонь оказалась на животе Тесея, но тот лишь сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, Персиваль.

И Персиваль наконец-то заснул.

Ночь действительно выдалась на редкость спокойной. Ни кошмаров, ни смутно-тревожных снов. Давненько Персиваль не высыпался полноценно, чтобы глаза открывались без неохоты.

В постели он был возмутительно, восхитительно одинок.

Вокруг витали запахи Тесея и Ньюта, на вешалке в углу ждал заботливо подготовленный Докси деловой костюм, сегодня темно-синий, а рядышком скромно притулились его домашние вещи. За окном пушистыми кучками проплывали по серо-голубому зимнему небу облака, и Персиваль был неприлично, беззастенчиво счастлив.

Учитывая все затягивающуюся петлю событий на шее его свободы, Персиваль был уверен, что ощущение не продлится долго, а потому решил провести сегодняшний день с максимальной пользой: отработать парочку новых заклинаний, на которые давно точил зуб, но все никак не мог выбрать времени позаниматься толком. И обязательно помедитировать на кота. Если повезет, в таком состоянии, как сегодня, получится сгладить долгую паузу, и начинать цикл медитаций с нуля не придется.

К тому же, следующий понедельник был последним рабочим днем перед Рождественскими праздниками, и тем же вечером прибывал Хогвартс-экспресс. Его собирались встречать — а значит, грядущее воскресенье было последним днем полной свободы для Персиваля, Тесея и Ньюта. Криденс вместе с Нагайной снимал в не-маговской части Лондона небольшую квартиру, так что ему было где жить на каникулах. Однако, поскольку Ньют относился к нему как к любимому племяннику, два Рождественских дня, не занятых светскими мероприятиями, Криденс с Нагайной проведут в «Доме у Ручья».

Может быть, на этот раз Нагайна удостоит его хоть парой слов. В Хогвартсе она была далека и молчалива, что, впрочем, к лучшему. Персиваль не собирался демонстрировать таланты змееуста там, где их считали черномагическим даром.

Приведя себя в порядок, Персиваль отправился в кухню, где хлопотала Докси. Не успел он поздороваться, как небольшой столик оказался накрыт на одного человека, а Докси жизнерадостно пискнула:

— Ваш обед, хозяин Персиваль, сэр!

А ведь он действительно не замечал, что она его так зовет.

— Спасибо, Докси.

Она счастливо хлопнула в ладоши — маленькая привычка, которую Докси ему не показывала до его переезда в «Дом у Ручья». Поразительно, сколько мелочей вокруг выстраивались в картину «ты дома, Персиваль». Стоило только хорошенько присмотреться.

Персиваль совсем не был уверен, что сможет снова собрать себя в единое целое, если все это потеряет. Причем серьезная ссора с Ньютом или Тесеем его страшила уже гораздо меньше внешних опасностей, главной из которых оставался Гриндельвальд. Ссора обратима. Смерть — нет.

Покончив с обильным завтраком и выяснив у Докси, что Ньют с раннего утра в офисе, Персиваль с головой ушел в самосовершенствование: сначала новые заклинания, затем — чтение книг по истории темных артефактов, среди которых попадалось упоминание Железной Иглы. У библиотеки Персиваля был каталог, но основная масса литературы описывала артефакты и ритуалы коренных племен Америк либо относилась к современности, и полезного там было немало, но вот нужного — кот наплакал. С библиотекой Скамандеров дело обстояло ровно наоборот: масса нужного, однако найти его было сложнее, чем спрятавшегося демимаску. В конце концов Персиваль отложил для внимательного чтения три высоких шатающихся стопки. Сил разбирать их уже не осталось, и, недолго думая, Персиваль обратился в вампуса. Медитация не только помогала в будущем обратиться в кота, но и неплохо разгружала мозг.

В таком положении и обнаружил его вернувшийся с работы Тесей.

— Ты опять в моем любимом кресле, — констатировал он. — Я мог бы догадаться.

Персиваль нехотя поднял голову, собираясь уступить, чтобы немедленно запрыгнуть на колени, но Тесей попросту вынул его из кресла, как обычного кота, сел и уложил сверху. В этот раз Персиваль специально обратил внимание — Тесей пользовался магией. Это Персиваль и без наблюдений вычислил, ведь ни один человек не смог бы поднять взрослого вампуса на руки, не крякнув от напряжения, а Тесей даже в лице не менялся. Любопытно было понять, как он это делал.

Никаких дополнительных пассов Тесей не совершал, не говоря уже про палочку. Со стороны и не скажешь, что колдует. Эффекта заклинаний Персиваль на себе тоже не ощущал — ему доводилось испытать на себе и Мобиликорпус, и более интересные левитационные заклятия, так что было с чем сравнить. Тесей ни одними подобными чарами не пользовался, скорее — как-то усиливал себя. Надо будет поинтересоваться, но не сейчас: превращаться ради единственного вопроса не хотелось, пусть и было весьма любопытно.

То, как виртуозно Тесей управлял своей магической силой, вызывало восхищение. Персиваль сам умел так и даже больше; знал и других людей, которые умеют, но их можно было пересчитать по пальцам. А Тесей вдобавок к умению обладал попросту пугающей мощью.

Наверное, Персиваль хотел бы еще раз увидеть его в действии. Хотя бы со стороны.

Он сам не заметил, как перевернулся на спину, как постоянная вибрация мурлыканья начала давать сбои, но не потому, что стало плохо, а потому, что стало слишком хорошо, и мысли в голове Персиваля окончательно сменились с кошачьих на человеческие.

— Приглашение еще в силе? — мягко, ритмично нажимая на подушечки всех лап по очереди, чтобы полюбоваться выпущенными когтями, спросил Тесей.

Персиваль согласно муркнул и в то же мгновение оказался в аппарационном потоке. Моргнул. Окружение сменилось с пыльной библиотеки, которую Докси, как ни старалась, не могла привести в идеальный вид, на спальню Персиваля с простым и строгим интерьером в спокойных сливочно-кофейных тонах. У Тесея было нечто похожее, только цвет — исключительно слоновой кости, словно темные оттенки были зарезервированы исключительно для кабинета.

Персиваль осознал, что старательно думает о чем угодно, кроме того, что Тесей вообще-то сидит на его постели, и держит его на коленях, и все так же размеренно гладит. Движения были привычными, успокаивали, и постепенно Персиваль снова расслабился. Только верхний свет бил в глаза, но приглушить его Персиваль мог бы лишь в человеческой форме.

Тесей проследил за его прищуренным взглядом, и яркость рабочего вечера сменилась полумраком вечера интимного. Вместо верхнего света горела теперь одна прикроватная лампа, не слепившая чувствительные глаза вампуса.

Прикосновения Тесея стали другими. Так уже не кота гладят — так ласкают человека, которого хотят взять с собой в постель: неспешно, ловя реакции, чутко слушая чужое тело и повторяя все, что вызывало приятный отклик. Персиваль, пожалуй, хотел бы и продолжения, но сначала — задать вопрос, который не давал покоя уже не первый день и который Персиваль хотел закрыть со всей возможной определенностью.

Вывернувшись из рук Тесея, он перепрыгнул в центр кровати и стал человеком.

Видеть другого альфу на территории, которую привык считать полностью своей, с новой точки зрения было еще непривычнее, пусть даже Тесей пришел в домашних штанах и потрепанной рубашке — менее угрожающий облик получился бы у него только в пижаме. А ведь он специально постарался — в обычных обстоятельствах домашняя одежда Тесея видела свет лишь по выходным.

— Ньют уже дома? — издалека зашел Персиваль. — Я немного увлекся медитацией.

— Дома, — подтвердил Тесей, развернувшись к нему всем телом. — Он не станет нас беспокоить. Я предупредил.

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Правду, — пожал плечами Тесей. — Что нам с тобой надо побыть вдвоем. Если мне захочется побыть вдвоем с Ньютом, я скажу тебе то же самое и буду рассчитывать на понимание. Или Ньют скажет. То же самое касается Ньюта и тебя.

— Я запомню. — Персиваль собрался с духом и вытолкнул из скованного спазмами горла вопрос, к которому все равно не сумел бы подвести аккуратно: — Тесей, ты поддерживаешь Гриндельвальда?

Когда-то — целую жизнь назад — Персиваль записал в соратники Гриндельвальда Ньюта. Он помнил нить своих рассуждений, и в тех обстоятельствах она казалась логичной. Но в итоге он ошибся — и узнал бы это сразу, если бы потрудился задать простой вопрос. С Тесеем эту ошибку Персиваль решил не повторять.

Как бы ни опасался услышать «да», а потом — кто знает! — забыть и его, и намерение спросить.

Почему не спросил до сих пор? Сколько уже было оговорок, недосказанностей и уходов от наводящих вопросов, а Персиваль так и не…

— Не поддерживаю, — покачал головой Тесей. — Но прекрасно понимаю, почему ты мог подумать обратное. Вот что, — Тесей извлек из воздуха свою палочку и рукоятью вперед протянул Персивалю. — Держи. Думаю, тебе так будет спокойнее.

— Я тебе доверяю, Тесей, — не притрагиваясь к палочке, возразил Персиваль.

Жест его действительно успокоил, что уж там — гора свалилась с плеч. Но признаваться в подозрениях было слишком близко к предательству, даже если Тесей о них догадался и сам.

— Я задал вопрос здесь, а не в Министерстве. И не в присутствии Ньюта, — добавил Персиваль. Но даже для его ушей слова прозвучали ненужными, пустыми оправданиями.

— Бери, Персиваль. Бери — и расслабься. Разговор будет непростой.

Персиваль послушался. На душе скреблись вина и стыдное облегчение.

— Я непростительно затянул с объяснением. Но прежде, чем я раскрою карты, ответь мне прямо, если готов — мы с тобой пробуем, Персиваль? Или останемся друзьями? От этого будет зависеть дальнейший ход моих рассуждений. И ты потом поймешь, почему ответить до моих объяснений будет лучше для тебя.

— Мне казалось, вчера…

— Пробуем или нет, Персиваль.

— Пробуем.

Тесей выдохнул, залез на постель с ногами и сел по-турецки, чтобы больше не пришлось выворачивать шею, глядя Персивалю в лицо.

— Хорошо. Я не знаю, что из этого получится, но я рад, что ты так решил. И это, пожалуй, облегчает задачу. Нет, давай по порядку. Как ты видишь наше будущее? Не отношения между нами тремя, с этим мы как-нибудь разберемся, надеюсь, а наше положение в обществе? Положение наших детей? Имущественные и гражданские права, в конце концов? Задумывался? Не радужная картинка, правда? Я думаю об этом последние несколько лет.

Тесей задумчиво разгладил скользкое атласное покрывало. Персиваль ждал.

— Не знаю, как ты, Персиваль, — продолжил Тесей, — а я не хочу до конца жизни скрываться. Менять имена, внешность и уезжать из страны? И до самой смерти трястись, что найдется повод нас проверить и разоблачить? Уехать в Египет? Или в Персидскую Империю? Там наши отношения воспримут как должное, но ты сам знаешь, как в этих странах относятся к чужакам. Ни нам, ни следующим трем-четырем поколениям нашей семьи не светит ни достойной работы, ни подходящего статуса, а нашим детям не получить там официального образования со всеми его преимуществами и не вернуться в Британию. Это социальная изоляция, Персиваль. В общем-то, любой из перечисленных вариантов можно было бы пережить, и в крайнем случае мы так и поступим. Но если есть другие пути — ты готов всю жизнь провести в бегах, обычным работягой? Или богатым бездельником среди презирающих тебя чужаков? Я — не хочу. Меня устраивает моя должность, мне нравится моя работа, я не вижу себя за прилавком какой-нибудь затрапезной лавчонки только потому, что мне нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. И я не хочу оставлять Британию. У Ньюта тоже есть амбиции. Не знаю, успел ли он тебе упомянуть, но он хочет написать и протолкнуть в стране законы о защите магических животных. Если повезет, хочет подняться на мировой уровень. С таким компроматом, как наша связь, у него не выйдет нормально работать даже здесь, не говоря о Международной Конфедерации. Мы уже ходим по краю, и чудо, что пока все ограничивается слухами. Сколько еще нам будет везти?

Да, Ньют вскользь упоминал о своих мечтах, но очень сдержанно, с нехарактерной для него грустью — как о чем-то несбыточном.

— Можно прикрыться тобой. Вы официально оформляете отношения, я остаюсь одиноким дядей-трудоголиком для ваших детей. Но видишь ли, Персиваль… я был бы счастлив, если бы они и меня звали отцом. И своих я, наверное, тоже хочу — когда угроза войны перестанет над нами висеть. Если у нас с тобой получится и ты не будешь против, чтобы я тебе родил.

Так далеко Персиваль не планировал, и его немного пугала ответственность за семью и детей — но он понимал, что у Тесея планы сложились задолго до его появления. Персиваль просто в них вписался.

— В любом случае наша с Ньютом связь остается слабостью теперь уже троих. Пока мы ее скрываем, мы уязвимы.

— Ты хочешь признать ее открыто.

— Хочу. У меня было два варианта. Один очень долгий — постепенно продавить идеи ортодоксальной чистокровности, вывести близкородственные браки из-под запрета и осуждения, по крайней мере — между представителями одного поколения. Для нас с Ньютом не самый благоприятный, но приемлемый вариант. Однако это очень спорное решение. Я пока не беру в расчет то, что часть наших родственников окажется под огнем — во главе с «предателем крови» дядей Ареем, которого я очень уважаю. Это, в общем, можно сгладить, хоть и непросто. Есть проблема глобальнее. Ни одна социальная система Египта или Персидской Империи не будет работать у нас так, как должна. В тех странах, где практикуют близкородственные браки почти без риска вырождения, традиции складывались тысячелетиями и абсолютно чужды нам. Для нашей страны и менталитета придется разрабатывать что-то с нуля, и никто не поручится, что система выйдет удачной. А теперь представь Британию в случае неудачи где-нибудь спустя пятьдесят-сто лет после нас. Кем нас запомнит история и каково придется нашим потомкам? Слышал про Салазара Слизерина и его наследников? Он покушался на куда менее спорную смену законов и принципов в стране. С его смерти прошло больше пяти веков, а как к нему относится большинство рядовых волшебников? Теперь представь, что будет с нашей семьей.

Несколько десятилетий близкородственных браков и сопутствующего социального напряжения, особенно если реформы провалятся? Или вырожденное общество, или нестихающие гражданские войны на почве чистокровности будут наиболее закономерными итогами. И никто в стране не поблагодарит детей и внуков тех, кто заварил подобную кашу.

— Второй вариант не проще — и не менее спорный. Победителей не судят. Победителю самого страшного темного мага в истории, возможно, простят некоторые… странности. И полноценный триумвират объяснить будет легче, чем-то, что у Ньюта два альфы, которые просто дружат друг с другом. Понимаешь теперь, почему я сначала хотел услышать твой ответ?

— Понимаю. — Персиваль не лукавил.

Если не брать в расчет инцест, закостенелому альфа-ориентированному обществу действительно проще будет объяснить то, что у Тесея подчиненный альфа и омега, чем-то, что у омеги может оказаться два альфы, согласных друг друга терпеть без связи между собой. В конце концов, они будут не первым подобным триумвиратом в истории — и вряд ли последним. Классические составы — альфа, бета и омега или альфа и двое омег, но и другие встречаются. Персиваль сходу мог назвать как минимум шесть известных исторических примеров с двумя альфами и омегой, а признание связи в таком варианте, по которому можно найти прецеденты, пройдет легче. Сомневайся Персиваль между дружбой с Тесеем и связью, этот аргумент стал бы для него решающим или как минимум оказал давление. Вот почему Тесей хотел сначала услышать ответ — чтобы оградить от малейшей недобровольности в выборе.

— Спасибо, что подумал обо мне, — добавил Персиваль, заглядывая Тесею в глаза. — Это много значит.

— Повремени с благодарностью. Видишь ли, чтобы победить темного мага, нужен собственно темный маг. И не какой попало. Гриндельвальд очень силен, он представляет угрозу и уже принес немало бед на материке. Его непросто будет убить и, тем более, взять в плен, но в целом реально. Однако если я сделаю это сейчас, я не уверен, что «Пророк» поставит новость хотя бы на вторую полосу. Чтобы победа дала мне необходимую репутацию и здесь, и в Международной Конфедерации, это должна быть победа над тираном, потрясшим весь мир. Гриндельвальду пока не хватает политического веса, однако его влияние растет с каждым днем. Второй мировой уже не избежать, но без него она будет не такой разрушительной. Я способен остановить его… а вместо этого наблюдаю со стороны и порой бездействую там, где мог бы предотвратить его преступления. Я жду подходящего для нас момента. А значит, на моих руках крови не меньше, чем у Гриндельвальда. Моя совесть — на порядок грязнее. Он хотя бы верит в свой девиз «Ради общего блага». Я действую — бездействую — исключительно в интересах собственной семьи. И я даже не уверен в результате на все сто. В перспективе действия Гриндельвальда принесут очень много горя очень многим людям, хотя когда все кончится, жизнь со временем пойдет своим чередом, как после любой войны. Но в конце концов — я буду в ответе за все ужасы Второй Мировой.

Вся эта исповедь, сказанная отстраненным тоном человека, смирившегося со скорой смертью, звучала жутко.

Судя по всему, Тесею сейчас требовалось выговориться, а не обсуждать. И все же молча слушать Персиваль не мог.

— Тебе есть за что себя винить, но не бери на себя слишком много, — резко высказался он. — Гриндельвальда надо было убивать в двадцать шестом или раньше. Сейчас его внезапная смерть или арест могут спровоцировать такой хаос, что Вторая мировая покажется кадетской прогулкой. И кстати, не смей себя в ней винить! Она зрела давно, и проблема не только в магах. Для разнообразия почитай как-нибудь не-маговские газеты. — Персиваль иронично вскинул брови в ответ на недоумение, которым Тесей встретил этот совет. — Да-да, у не-магов хватает своих поводов для войны. Я тебе дам подборку их прессы за последние несколько лет. Поймешь, о чем я. Возвращаясь к Гриндельвальду… Представь тысячи последователей, лишенных идейного лидера. И что они натворят. Погромы, массовые убийства, все — с применением откровенной магии без оглядки на Статут. Уже сейчас наши правительства не могут сдерживать террор. Только Гриндельвальд контролирует свою свору. Что будет, если его железная рука разожмется? Вполне возможно, Статуту разом придет конец по всему миру, а перепуганные не-маги вместо войны между собой объединятся и уничтожат нас под корень. Если кого и стоит винить в сложившемся положении вещей, то меня. У меня был шанс лично разобраться с Гриндельвальдом в двадцать шестом. Результат ты знаешь.

— У меня не повернется язык тебя обвинить, ты что? — Тесей зло сощурил глаза. — Не смей даже думать. Но насчет себя…

— Насчет тебя я только что все сказал, — оборвал его Персиваль. — С учетом сказанного мной — твой план выиграть войну и воспользоваться результатами победы более чем разумен.

— В моем плане столько рисков и допущений, что на любом этапе он может провалиться и ударить откатом по любому из нас, а скорее — по всем сразу, — горько, убежденно возразил Тесей. — И нет ни малейшей гарантии, что он сработает. Нам, возможно, все-таки придется бежать на край света или отказываться от имен. Но ты прав. Лучшего варианта у нас просто нет — или я его тоже не вижу. А пока не вижу — я продолжу делать то, что считаю необходимым. Несмотря ни на что.

— Ньюту ты тоже так объяснял?

— В общих чертах. С этим планом он смирялся намного дольше, чем с нашим родством при наших отношениях. Иногда мне кажется, что он не смирился до сих пор. Мы об этом… не говорим.

Не удивительно, но об этом — потом. Сейчас Персиваль дотянулся до тумбочки, положил на нее палочку Тесея, чтобы не мешалась, а потом пересел к нему поближе и крепко обнял.

Секунду Тесей сидел прямой как палка, закаменевший, не дышащий. Еще секунду. Персиваль отсчитывал их про себя — мгновения до надлома.

Пять. Семь. Тринадцать.

Двадцать один.

Вдох.

Тесей развернулся в руках Персиваля, сгреб его в беспорядочное, жесткое объятие, зарылся носом в шею и беззвучно, страшно вздрогнул несколько раз, будто его корежили судороги. Персиваль тоже не нежничал: стискивал плечи, правую руку вплел в волосы и изо всех сил вжимал лицом в себя, не заботясь даже, что Тесею надо было дышать.

Они расслаблялись синхронно — Персиваль отпускал себя понемногу, подмечая, как уходило напряжение из тела Тесея, и подстраиваясь.

— Спасибо, Персиваль. Спасибо. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Я, знаешь, недавно жаловался Ньюту, что остался все тем же старым добрым эгоистом, который заботится только о себе. Кто бы мог подумать, что это сыграет на руку, хм? Я, Тесей, не самый хороший человек в этой вселенной. Я не могу сказать, что план мне нравится. Я считаю его лучшим выходом, и все равно мне от него не по себе. Но я в любом случае тебя поддержу, и вместе мы, возможно, придумаем что-то лучше. А если не придумаем… поддержу все равно.

Тесей молча кивнул. Отпускать Персиваля он совершенно не спешил.

— И еще. — Персиваль говорил ему куда-то в шею. — Ньюта оставь мне. Думаю, я сумею доходчиво объяснить ему то же, что сейчас сказал тебе.

Еще один отрывистый кивок подтвердил согласие, и Персиваль длинно выдохнул.

Ему надо было переварить новую информацию и пересмотреть все события с другого угла. Так что он решил сменить тему на нечто не менее захватывающее и словно невзначай поинтересовался:

— Кстати, а как вы с Ньютом сошлись? Если это не слишком тяжелая тема.

— Не тяжелая. Но это, — Тесей поднял голову с его плеча и бледно улыбнулся, — нужно рассказывать вдвоем и совсем в другом настроении. Уверяю, тебе понравится.

Теплая щекотка зародилась в низу живота, но прошла мимолетно, как и улыбка Тесея. Ни у одного из них не было желания — да и, похоже, сил — на что-то утомительнее сна. Оценив синеву под глазами Тесея и собственное чувство морального опустошения, Персиваль позвал:

— Докси, принеси Тесею пижаму, пожалуйста. Он сегодня ночует со мной.

Пижама немедленно возникла на вешалке в углу. Переодевшийся Тесей влез под одеяло и всю ночь обнимал Персиваля как любимую подушку. Судя по безмятежному выражению лица, спалось ему сладко. Наверное, подействовал разговор — и то, что Тесей, впервые озвучив всю неприглядную правду о своих намерениях, не получил осуждения в ответ, а, наоборот, встретил лишь искреннее заверение, что все не так мрачно, как виделось с его стороны. Похоже, Персиваль его убедил. Хорошо.

А вот сам он до рассвета не сомкнул глаз. Думал. Так и этак крутил варианты, пока не подогнал детали друг к другу. Пробуждение Тесея Персиваль встретил улыбкой. И с более-менее оформившимся пониманием, что следует делать дальше.

— Нет, — едва разлепив глаза, сказал Тесей и тут же зажмурил их снова. — Никакой политики, пока я не проснусь.

— Я даже доброго утра не успел пожелать.

— Ты не переоделся в пижаму. У тебя озабоченный и вместе с тем важный вид, — бубнил Тесей куда-то в подушку. — Значит, ты не спал ночь и что-то придумал. Я очень рад, но без кофе я ничего не желаю знать.

— Восемь утра, ты обычно уже на работе к этому времени, — изумился Персиваль. У него сложилось впечатление, что Тесей принадлежал к породе ранних пташек, как и Ньют.

— По будням, Перси! — простонал Тесей, накрываясь подушкой окончательно, и уже оттуда замогильным голосом возвестил: — Сегодня первая суббота, когда мне никуда, совсем никуда не надо идти! Я собираюсь спать еще не меньше часа. Потом кофе. Потом все остальное.

— «Перси»? — одними губами выговорил Персиваль. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то его так называл. Даже любовникам обычно не приходило в голову. Ньют — и тот звал всегда полным именем.

Но Тесей и вправду последние месяцы работал на износ под большим моральным давлением, так что Персиваль не стал придираться. Да, в общем, и не хотелось. Тесей и Ньют были, пожалуй, единственными людьми, от кого Персиваль готов был терпеть ласковые прозвища.

Он оставил Тесея досматривать сны, привел себя в порядок и спустился в гостиную.

При его появлении Ньют вынырнул из кресла, словно из укрытия. Несомненно, сначала оттуда изучил Персиваля и сделал вывод, что ночь ограничилась разговорами, а лишь потом показался и поздоровался:

— Доброе утро, Персиваль.

— Доброе. Помнишь, я еще в Аравии говорил, что ты можешь спрашивать напрямую, если хочешь что-то обо мне знать?

— Извини, привычка, — покаялся Ньют, не очень, впрочем, искренне. На его коленях сидел ниффлер и заинтересованно принюхивался. — Как поговорили?

— Хорошо. — Персиваль занял полюбившийся ему диван. — Никуда не убегай до обеда. Тесей проснется — пообщаемся втроем. Ты опять притащил этого вредителя?

— Не переживай, Луни взрослый и опытный, он не станет безобразничать. Чем они старше и чем больше их сокровище, тем более ценные вещи они выискивают. Самые опытные ниффлеры охотятся за мощными артефактами, а маленькие тащат все блестящее независимо от ценности.

— То есть пока он здесь, мне надо волноваться за мою коллекцию артефактов. Я в восторге.

— Я объяснил Луни, что в кабинеты к вам с Тесеем и в подвал ему нельзя, — беззаботно заявил Ньют, наглаживая ниффлера одной рукой и цепко держа другой.

— И он, конечно, послушается? — саркастично кивнул Персваль. — Да еще с таким именем? Что вообще за беда у тебя с именами? Давно хотел спросить, чем провинилась Докси, что ее так зовут.

— Ее назвали старые хозяева. Она не наш фамильный эльф. С ней действительно ужасно обращались, и она была рада перейти к нам, — объяснил Ньют. — Мы предлагали ей другое имя, только она не смогла привыкнуть.

— Как она к вам попала?

— У нас из-за нее чуть не случилось кровной вражды с Малфоями. — Ньют ностальгически улыбнулся, слишком беспечно для такой серьезной темы, как кровная вражда. — Я был еще маленьким, Тесей в то лето перешел на шестой курс. Родители взяли нас в гости, и Докси при нас ошиблась. А может, Корвинусу просто нужен был повод показать, какой он альфа… Он как раз перешел на седьмой курс и начал входить в полную силу. Не знаю, я плохо помню детали. Докси была его личным эльфом, и он велел ей проутюжить собственные уши у нас на глазах. У меня случилась истерика, когда я это увидел. Тогдашний лорд Малфой пожурил Корвинуса. Как сейчас помню, сказал, что не стоит демонстрировать такое маленьким омегам и надо было приказать, чтобы Докси сделала это где-нибудь подальше. Я умолял, чтобы ее остановили и отменили наказание, а Корвинус разозлился и сказал, что со своими вещами будет поступать как вздумается и наказывать, когда посчитает нужным. В том числе со мной.

— Ты был с ним помолвлен?

— Нет, мать не успела скрепить соглашение. Это был один из последних визитов до подписания контракта, хотя я тогда не знал. Разумеется, после скандала ни о какой помолвке речь идти не могла. — Ньюта передернуло — воспоминания, похоже, были свежи как вчерашние. — До угрозы в мою сторону мать кое-как сдерживала Тесея, но после такого… Тесей по всем правилам вызвал Корвинуса на смертельную дуэль и победил. А Докси забрал как трофей взамен жизни. С тех пор она с нами.

— Как отреагировали ваши родители? — брезгливо спросил Персиваль. Случись при нем такая сцена, он бы не дожидался истерики собственного ребенка и пресек наказание в корне, не оглядываясь на возможные политические проблемы. И уж точно не допустил бы, чтобы его несовершеннолетний ребенок дрался на смертельной дуэли.

— Мать была крайне недовольна, но мне всегда казалось, что втайне она гордилась Тесеем. Отец, когда мы вернулись домой, выпорол меня за сцену в гостях.

— Что? — опешил Персиваль.

Рудольф Скамандер, хрупкий бледный цветок, — выпорол собственного сына?

— Мать считает, что альф должны воспитывать альфы, а омег — омеги. Она занималась Тесеем, меня предоставили отцу. У него… строгие взгляды. — Ниффлер в руках Ньюта негодующе хрюкнул, и Ньют немедленно извинился: — Прости, Луни. Я больше не буду. Меня, Персиваль, воспитывали идеальным омегой. Вопреки методам я им все же не стал… а может, благодаря им.

На публике Ньют, когда удобно, мог строить из себя типичного омегу, но дома не поощрял стереотипного поведения по отношению к нему. Однако сейчас показалось правильным подойти, взять за руку, сказать:

— Глупости. Ты идеальный омега — для нас с Тесеем.

Чуть склониться и поднести изящную кисть к губам.

И Персиваля ничуть не смущало, что перед поцелуем пришлось сдувать с кожи черные шерстинки.

— А ну стоять! — закричал Ньют, едва Персиваль начал разгибаться. Он немедленно застыл в позе вопросительного знака, но Ньют обращался совсем не к нему. — Луни! Персиваль, да лови же его!

В воздухе столкнулись три заклинания — их с Ньютом и Тесея. Тот как раз вышел из спальни, начал спуск по лестнице, намереваясь к ним присоединиться, и застал дерзкий побег.

Ниффлер ловко воспользовался тем, что Манящие чары ловцов нейтрализовали друг друга, и юркнул в щель под дверью, ведущей к Тесею в кабинет.

— Ньют! Ты опять притащил этого паразита!

— Все претензии к Персивалю, это он меня отвлек!

— Я так и знал, что этим все кончится, — подытожил Персиваль, когда они вломились в кабинет и застукали ниффлера за попыткой впихнуть в сумку древний, тонко настроенный вредноскоп.

— Луни, брось! Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь сюда соваться!

Ньют отобрал у ниффлера добычу, закатил глаза:

— Да, я знаю, нет, не повторится, да, сейчас отнесу его в офис, — и аппарировал.

— Когда-нибудь, — мрачно пообещал Тесей, выходя из кабинета, — я поймаю этого воришку, сниму с него шкуру и прибью над камином в гостиной. Никакие заклинания от него не спасают!

— Ты только заранее предупреди. Я уеду на неделю… а лучше на месяц. И про завещание не забудь.

— Ну, до этого, надеюсь, не дойдет, — с сомнением предположил Тесей.

— Да? Я вот что-то не уверен, — поддел Персиваль.

Перебрасываясь колкостями, они дошли до столовой. Докси понятливо накрыла стол, и сюда же напрямую вернулся Ньют.

— Я отнес Луни. И все еще настаиваю, что сегодня виноват Персиваль.

При Ньюте Тесей мудро воздержался от угроз в сторону ниффлера и повел разговор в другую сторону:

— О чем таком увлекательном вы говорили, что ниффлер сбежал?

— Ни о чем особенном. — Ньют насыпал полчашки сахара и развел это безобразие чаем, как иногда делал по утрам. Наверное, тоже еще не успел позавтракать. — Я рассказал Персивалю, как у нас появилась Докси, только и всего.

— Смертельная дуэль в шестнадцать? — подхватил Персиваль. — Я не знал, что ты начал так рано.

— В пятнадцать, — спокойно поправил Тесей и залпом, как воду, выпил первую чашку кофе. — Шестнадцать мне исполнилось уже в Хогвартсе. Это семейное дело, а Корвинус к тому же проиграл. Разумеется, дуэль не афишировали, особенно Малфои. Запись о регистрации в Министерстве засекретили, официально — в связи с моим несовершеннолетием, на самом деле — в основном постарались Малфои. Историю кое-как замяли. Но у нас с тех пор очень натянутые отношения, хотя в политике мы по большей части солидарны либо обходим друг друга по дуге. Корвинус сейчас лорд Малфой, если помнишь.

— Помню. — Еще бы такое забыть. Персивалю доводилось с ним сталкиваться на некоторых приемах, а в столе ждало своего часа украшенное вензелями приглашение на Рождественский бал в Малфой-мэноре для них с Ньютом. — Неприятно. Малфои влиятельны. Это ведь Корвинус все еще стоит за Фоули?

— Да. Управлять из тени — что-то вроде семейной традиции Малфоев. Кто бы ни был у министерского руля, за его плечом стоит Малфой. Именно поэтому мать хотела с ними породниться. Это укрепило бы ее влияние.

— Ваша мать — весьма предусмотрительный человек. Ее опасно иметь во врагах.

— Скажи нам что-то, чего мы не знаем.

— Как ты правильно заметил, я всю ночь не спал. — Персиваль проигнорировал сухую заметку Тесея и разрезал тост. Желток глазуньи, накрывавшей хлеб, лопнул и пропитал мякоть. Восхитительно. — Есть у меня несколько предложений. К примеру, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы помириться с матерью?

— Я так понимаю, завещание у тебя готово? — натянуто засмеялся Тесей и показал глазами на Ньюта.

Непохоже было, впрочем, что Ньют собирался его убить, хотя свой тост он кромсал зверски.

— Как ты себе это представляешь, Персиваль? — Ньют расправился с несчастным тостом и вонзил вилку в первый кусок. — После всего?

— После всего. И чтобы это «все» не повторилось, — серьезно объяснил Персиваль. — Я не знаю всей вашей семейной истории. Возможно, есть вещи, из-за которых примирение нельзя рассматривать в принципе, тогда я не буду настаивать. И я не предлагаю от всего сердца ее прощать. Но посчитайте сами. Ваша мать — влиятельная альфа, богатая, из чистокровной ветви известного в стране рода. Она хорошо знает ваши слабости и уже показала, что способна организовать успешную интригу против Тесея. Такого человека лучше иметь в друзьях, чем во врагах. И у нее на самом деле есть все предпосылки, чтобы помогать вам и защищать вас. Нет только мотива.

— Ей нужен законнорожденный альфа следующего поколения, и не выношенный мной от альфы, а зачатый, чтобы считался Скамандером и появился на гобелене основной ветви. — От Тесея повеяло холодом на всю столовую. — Ты забыл, чем мы с Ньютом рискуем?

— Ты рассматриваешь только Ньюта? Тесей, если ты поставишь мне метку, ничто не помешает мне от тебя родить. А ваша мать, зная, что в случае нашего успеха у нее будут здоровые, законнорожденные и чистокровные внуки, получит вескую причину стать на нашу сторону и помочь. Или хотя бы не мешать.

— Персиваль, ты уверен? — забеспокоился Ньют, чуть не поперхнувшись тостом. — Это ответственное решение. Я тоже планирую детей, но я сам хочу. И делать ребенка разменной монетой в политике не собираюсь, — Ньют болезненно скривился. — Вам я тоже не позволю.

— Я не говорил, что не буду любить ребенка, — парировал Персиваль, несколько задетый домыслами. — И не говорил, что не хочу детей. Ньют, вся прелесть моего плана в том, чтобы предложить вашей матери нечто, интересное обеим сторонам. В том числе мне.

Тесей, сегодня сидевший справа от Персиваля за вытянутой стороной стола, сжал его предплечье и больше не отпускал. Хватка у него была стальная, но осторожная, ровно с той силой нажатия, чтобы выразить поддержку и благодарность, но не причинить дискомфорта.

— Дети не раньше, чем разберемся с Гриндельвальдом.

— Само собой.

— Ньют, что скажешь? Я думаю, имеет смысл попытаться.

Ньют сидел, уставившись в одну точку. С его отставленной в сторону вилки потихоньку сползал кусок тоста, пропитанный желтком и давно остывший. Не стоило начинать этот разговор за завтраком — так они толком и не поедят. Ньюту уже точно было не до содержимого его тарелки.

— Что между вами случилось? — Персиваль чувствовал себя как в учебке на полосе препятствий. Неверный шаг — и последствия придется разгребать еще долго, пока более осторожные курсанты достигнут финиша.

— Ничего. Нет, правда, ничего. Ничего особенного. — Ньют спохватился, выровнял вилку и неловко положил ее на тарелку. — То есть… Ты помнишь историю с альфой, от которого избавилась Лита? Это было в Скамандер-холле, в саду под конец Летнего бала. Мать тогда все видела. И не вмешалась. Мне помогла Лита, а не она. Я подозреваю, что меня обещали тому альфе, поэтому он был так настойчив. Или мать надеялась отдать меня в брак хоть как-нибудь, раз обычным помолвкам я противился, а Тесей меня поддерживал. Не знаю. Мелочи вроде ее отношения в целом я в расчет не беру. Как видишь… ничего непосредственно между нами не случилось.

Персиваль мог понять его как никто.

— Ну что ж, тогда…

— Я не против с ней помириться, — сказал Ньют резко. — Мне это не нравится, но объективно ты прав. Терпеть ее как полезного союзника я смогу. Не решай за меня, Персиваль.

— Хорошо. — Персиваль вытянул ногу в домашнем тапке и нашел под столом ступню Ньюта. Просто чтобы был контакт. — У нас есть пряник, нужен кнут. Вот тут надеюсь на вас, вы ее знаете лучше.

— А сам не догадался? Все то же самое. — Залившись кофе по макушку, Тесей тоже приступил к расчленению тоста, но судя по лицу, двигал им не голод, а спортивный интерес.

— Этого мало. — Персиваль рассматривал такой вариант.

Он знал, что после получения метки как де-факто альфа-супруг станет опекуном Тесея в случае его недееспособности. К тому же, согласно британскому законодательству, заодно с меткой Персиваль получит право наследовать за Тесеем вперед Ньюта. Именно поэтому европейская аристократия предпочитала сватать прямых наследников и ближайших в очереди альфа-детей за омег — чтобы избежать имущественных споров, а также слияния ветвей и родов. Омеги получали имущественные права только в отсутствие у усопшего любых близких родственников-альф, включая супругов.

Должно быть, когда Лита Лестрейндж, первая альфа-наследница своей ветви или даже рода, сошлась с Тесеем, ситуация тоже была непростой. Вряд ли ее отец одобрил этот союз, да и леди Скамандер рисковала передать все Лестрейнджам, если бы в браке что-то случилось с Тесеем до рождения альфа-наследника.

Точно так же, случись что с Тесеем в союзе с Персивалем — и наследником главной ветви Скамандеров станет представитель чужого рода, даже не связанного со Скамандерами по крови. Родовая магия Персивалю, конечно, не покорится: у нее магические механизмы наследования, а не законодательные. Знания и связанные с родом артефакты по праву крови достанутся старшей из побочных ветвей Скамандеров. Но счета, имущество и те артефакты, что не относятся к родовым, для рода Скамандеров могут оказаться навсегда потеряны. В глазах британского аристократа старой закалки вряд ли отыщется больший позор. Страх потерять наследие исключит со стороны леди Скамандер покушения на Тесея и, скорее всего, переключит ее внимание на попытки как можно скорее убрать Персиваля.

Риск в отношении себя он считал приемлемым и готов был на него пойти. Оставалось только два «но».

— Ты уверен, что ваша мать не может взять второго омегу в триумвират и родить еще? Она еще достаточно молода, а в вашем законодательстве триумвираты альф с двумя омегами официально признаны с седьмого века, если не ошибаюсь. Ваши альфа-брат или альфа-сестра станут в очереди наследования впереди меня. Наша угроза потеряет смысл, а мы лишь оттянем и обострим неизбежный конфликт. Как только родится альфа, тебя нужно будет убрать до того, как что-то случится с вашей матерью, чтобы ей гарантированно наследовал младший ребенок.

— Ты не ошибаешься. — Лицо Тесея приобрело сложное выражение, как всегда, когда дети вынуждены были обсуждать личную жизнь родителей, и слегка позеленело. — И все твои рассуждения верны. Но мать больше не может иметь детей, иначе не цеплялась бы так за меня, а озаботилась запасным наследником много раньше, чем увидела нашу связь на гобелене. Я уверен. Я, хм, читал нашего семейного врача. Если у тебя будет выбор, никогда не повторяй мою ошибку.

— Хорошо, а что помешает ей выжечь тебя с гобелена и передать все Сеймурам? Это же старшая из ваших побочных ветвей?

— Мать ненавидит и презирает дядю Арея. — Тесей помолчал и неохотно добавил: — В ее понимании — он не альфа, если покорился другому альфе и начал побочную ветвь с другой фамилией. Если бы он был ее сыном, а не братом, и она могла выжечь его с гобелена — сделала бы это. Она скорее согласится оставить все абсолютному чужаку, чем ему.

— То есть уважения мне от нее можно не ждать, — хмыкнул Персиваль. Впрочем, мнение Персефоны Скамандер волновало его мало — в отличие от открывшихся перспектив.

Если у леди Скамандер действительно не оставалось выхода, то на этом можно было сыграть.

— Раз так, я пишу вашей матери, — решил Персиваль. — Ты обещал ей сову до Нового Года, как раз успеваем.

Ньют не к месту рассмеялся.

— Я просто представил ее лицо, когда она поймет, что речь о твоей помолвке с Тесеем, а не со мной. Как жаль, что я этого не увижу!

— Не унывай, — со смешком успокоил его Персиваль. — Я всего лишь назначу встречу. Сможешь полюбоваться ее реакцией лично.

— Я бы не рассчитывал слишком ее удивить, — охладил их энтузиазм Тесей. — Или вы забыли про гобелен? Мать наверняка заметила, что моя метка на Ньюте все еще не перекрыта. Разговор с ней не будет простым.

Обменявшись взглядами, они какое-то время сосредоточенно жевали остывшие тосты. Персиваль зарекся говорить о важном раньше десерта, а потому лишь за чаем продолжил:

— Насчет вашей матери мы решили, но это лишь одна деталь головоломки. — Персиваль пригубил чай — в последнее время он полюбил черный индийский с щедрой порцией свежемолотых перцев разных сортов. Ньют косился на него со смесью отвращения и интереса, а Тесей, учуяв запах, демонстративно принимал вид тибетского монаха над очередной чашкой с кофе. — Ньют, ты спрашивал, как мы с Тесеем поговорили. Мы обсуждали будущее. Тесей сказал, что хочет признать вашу связь, и объяснил, что делает для этого.

— И ты его, конечно, поддерживаешь.

Пришла очередь Персиваля сжимать Тесею предплечье. Тот молча размешивал кофе. Его чашка могла поспорить размером с иными кувшинами.

— А ты — нет? — спросил Персиваль Ньюта. — То, что ты не одобряешь, видно невооруженным глазом, и я, честно говоря, другого не ожидал, но думал ли ты, что…

— А ты одобряешь? — ядовито, почти зло огрызнулся Ньют, и чашка в его руках пошла трещинами. — Reparo. Мой альфа — темный лорд, звучит, да? А мне вот что-то не нравится, уж извини.

Предплечье под пальцами Персиваля закаменело, но выражение лица Тесея ни на йоту не изменилось.

— Бездействие не делает Тесея темным лордом. Ньют, послушай…

— Знаешь, я бы понял, если бы это просто было невозможно или очень сложно. Но вы вдвоем хоть сейчас можете все закончить. Не верю, что Тесей не знает, где Гриндельвальд. Ты ведь знаешь, да? Куини тебе отчитывается, так? И никаких международных операций не надо. Я видел вас обоих в деле, ваша сила попросту пугает, а вы с умным видом соглашаетесь, что сотни и тысячи сломанных жизней стоят избавления от наших неудобств!

— Между прочим, — сквозь зубы выдавил Тесей, — все это и ради тебя.

— А меня ты спросил? — недобро прищурился Ньют. — Что мне дороже — мой комфорт или нормальный альфа?

Персиваль не успел его остановить, да и Ньют, похоже, немедленно пожалел о своих словах, но Тесей уже встал из-за стола, бросив кофе и недоеденное пирожное.

— Тесей…

— По крайней мере, ты признал это вслух. Ну что, Ньют. Могу только посочувствовать. Похоже, тебе и с Персивалем не повезло.

— Тесей, — это позвал уже Персиваль, жалея, что вообще завел разговор втроем. Надо было сначала прощупать Ньюта — Тесей же прямым текстом сообщил, что они не говорят об этом.

Но было поздно. Тесей с полшага куда-то аппарировал.

Вот и поговорили.

Ньют отодвинул стул.

— Тоже собираешься сбежать?

— Мне надо подумать.

— Сядь, выслушай меня, а потом думай.

Ньют сверкнул глазами, но тут же потух и тяжело опустился обратно. Осознавал свою неправоту. А вот был ли готов воспринимать чужое мнение? Но откладывать больше некуда.

— У меня создалось впечатление, что ты неправильно оцениваешь ситуацию. Или не оцениваешь вообще, — вступил Персиваль и оборвал неначатую фразу Ньюта: — Дай мне закончить, потом все вопросы и возражения, Ньют. Ты очень благородно заявляешь, что твой комфорт не стоит чужих жизней. Я даже согласен. А как насчет твоей жизни? Твоего будущего? Будущего наших детей? Ты сам сказал, что их хочешь. Как мы объясним нашим детям Тесея? Будем им врать? Или с детства повесим на них эту тайну? Как груз такой ответственности скажется на их психике? Ньют, я просил помолчать. Дальше. Ты упоминал, что сам хочешь принимать законы насчет животных. Да? Да. Один высокопоставленный чиновник в семье, Тесей уже рискует. Если в эти игры впутаешься еще и ты, риск вашего разоблачения возрастает в разы, как и внимание к вам обоим. Ты омега, это само по себе все осложняет, а с таким компроматом — подавно. Ты выдержишь давление под тысячами пристальных взглядов? Готов? А готов обречь на него Тесея? Конечно, Тесей может выйти в отставку. Это самый безопасный вариант, который приходит мне на ум. А у тебя повернется язык это предложить? Нет, Ньют, еще не все. Дальше. Предположим, мы все же решили убить Гриндельвальда и всю оставшуюся жизнь скрывать нашу связь. Завтра мы проникаем в Нурменгард — его давно перенесли, но ты прав, Куини отчитывается Тесею и даст новые координаты. Дальше, как ты утверждаешь, легко: избавляемся от Гриндельвальда или берем его в плен, ровняем замок с землей. Думаешь, даже если под обломками мы заодно похороним основных его сторонников, это остановит грядущую войну? У него тысячи последователей по всему миру. Сначала нужно переловить хотя бы самых ярых во всех европейских правительствах. Если этого не сделать, представь, что они учинят, оставшись без контроля и руководства. — Персиваль кратко обрисовал откровенно растерянному Ньюту ту же катастрофу, которую прошлым вечером обсуждал с Тесеем. — И не вздумай мне заявить, что Тесей виноват в том, что дела зашли так далеко. Он сам так считает, я ему уже высказал, что думаю про подобный эгоцентризм, и выскажу еще, если надо. Но над ним довлеет вина, а ты? Ты мог бы сообразить, что тогда виноваты все сильные маги, которые потенциально могли бы убить Гриндельвальда до того, как он навербовал аколитов, а не один только Тесей! Но ты не предъявляешь обвинений ни Джафару ибн-Сулейману, ни Александре Стравицкой, ни Танаке Иваши. Я перечислил только глав Авроратов, которые — по моей оценке — могут с ним справиться в дуэли один на один и без артефактов, но есть и другие люди. И их немало, а я учитываю лишь тех, кто не скрывает силу. Тесей очень силен, но он не уникален. А если хочешь поискать кого-то поближе к дому — почему не вспомнить обо мне? У меня был шанс. Нет? Хорошо, а о Дамблдоре? Неужели ты веришь, что он за несколько лет не нашел способа уничтожить их клятву на крови? Ты вернул ее еще в двадцать седьмом, семь с лишним лет прошло. Между тем, Дамблдор не спешит вызывать Гриндельвальда на дуэль. О его мотивах ты не задумываешься и темным лордом не называешь. А у Тесея мотив — любовь к тебе и благополучие вашей — нашей — семьи. Если же ты считаешь, что это решение далось и каждый новый день дается ему легко, то я в тебе разочаруюсь. — Персиваль остановился, хотя мог бы добавить про риск, который несут они с Ньютом, а не только Тесей, и про то, что не-маговскую войну уже не предотвратить, если не вмешаться в их политику напрямую, что пойдет вразрез со Статутом, и про еще несколько загвоздок, обнаруженных им во время ночных размышлений. Не говоря о том, что в списке сильных магов, способных остановить Гриндельвальда лично, Персиваль помимо себя мог бы упомянуть еще и Криденса — откровенный удар в уязвимое место.

Но Ньют и без того сидел бледный, как привидение, и часто сглатывал.

— Зная тебя, ты просто избегал обдумывать всю ситуацию в деталях. Я прав?

Ньют опустил голову, безмолвно признавая вину.

— Вот теперь подумай. Мне кажется, пока хватит, до остального ты способен дойти и сам. Ты умный человек. Если возьмешься, оценишь все риски и последствия не хуже нас с Тесеем. Подумай, и мы поговорим еще раз. Все вместе. И определим стратегию для нас. Мы уже ходим по краю. Нам надо быть едиными, иначе нас сожрут.

— Я не знаю, почему я бежал от этого, — бесцветным голосом сказал Ньют. — Я… наверное, боялся, что есть выход, при котором мы останемся в тени и все решится, но Тесей его не использует, хотя мог бы. Он всегда хотел власти, ему нравится управлять. А победа над Гриндельвальдом в нужный момент заодно даст ему шанс исполнить это желание.

— Никогда при нем такого не повторяй. Потеряешь его, Ньют.

— Я знаю. Я… слишком много на него взвалил, да?

— Да, — не стал отпираться Персиваль. Ньюту было плохо, и он, похоже, намеренно усугублял высказанные подозрения, в извращенной манере наказывая себя каждым словом. Успокоительная ложь тут не поможет. Кто бы знал, что под внешне стабильными отношениями братьев лежала такая бомба замедленного действия.

Может, и не зря Персиваль заговорил обо всем втроем. При Тесее у Ньюта сорвалось то, что он мог постесняться высказать Персивалю наедине и не в стрессе. И зрел бы этот нарыв, пока не прорвался уже сам, от невинного слова и, не исключено, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Попробуй разобраться, откуда в тебе взялись страхи насчет Тесея, и справиться с ними, — посоветовал Персиваль. — Будет нужно — дай знать, поговорим о них в другой день. И последнее на сегодня. Желание власти не делает волшебника темным лордом. То, как он ее добивается и как использует — да, но не желание само по себе. Тесей еще не перешагнул грань. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

— Понимаю.

— Тогда приходи, когда будешь готов.

Персиваль вышел из столовой и отправился в свой кабинет. Охранные чары подсказывали, что Тесей не дома, но вот где он может быть… Промаявшись полчаса за бесполезным чтением, Персиваль сдался и отправил ему Докси, велев передать записку.

«Возвращайся домой. Или скажи, где ты».

Докси растаяла в воздухе, но быстро вернулась и молча помотала головой. Смирившись, Персиваль попытался вникнуть в книгу заново, хотя теперь тревога грызла с утроенной силой.

«На полигоне», — голосом Тесея раздалось в кабинете почти час спустя, и Персиваль впервые увидел его Патронуса.

Ниффлер.

Юркий, непрестанно рыщущий, обманчиво безобидный зверек.

Полигон… Персиваль хорошо представлял, чем занят сейчас Тесей. Выплескивает отчаяние, злость, обиду. Персиваля тоже задело: все, в чем Ньют обвинял Тесея, касалось и его как человека, согласившегося этот план поддержать. Но Персиваль согласился вчера, а Тесей несколько лет жил с виной и безнадежностью. Услышать, что обо всех его жертвах, уступках чести и сделках с совестью думает тот, для кого это все совершалось, Тесею было не приятнее, чем получить горсть соли на открытую рану.

Когда-то Персиваль решил, что любовь не стоит личности. Тесей, очевидно, думал иначе. И Ньюта любил до безумия — в прямом смысле этого слова.

Наверное, Персиваль тоже. Он ведь… тоже согласился пожертвовать благом тысяч людей, пусть и не видел лучшего выхода. Чувство ширилось, росло, охватывало каждую мысль, и за любым принятым решением теперь маячила тень Ньюта.

И тень Тесея.

«Сделай мне портал», — отправил он.

На этот раз Докси не вернулась, зато на столе возник тапок Тесея. Персиваль схватил его, пока он не исчез, и перенесся на печально знакомый островок среди ледяного моря. В первый раз было не до любования пейзажами, а сейчас Персиваль рассмотрел и айсберги на горизонте, и тяжелые, ртутно-гладкие волны с белой пеной на высоких гребнях. Некоторые накатывали на остров с такой силой, что расплескивались о сферические щиты над головой. Диссонанс вызывала температура: вокруг было слишком тепло для пятьдесят девятой широты.

Тесей — в домашних штанах, любимой заношенной рубашке и в одном тапке — сидел на вывороченном из площадки камне с острыми гранями и вертел в руках палочку. Остров больше не напоминал каменную столешницу, выросшую среди океана. Рельеф скорее походил на естественные последствия извержения. Расплавленная порода тремя медлительными реками расползалась к берегам, в центре зиял дымящийся кратер, а в воздухе витали серные испарения и хлопья пепла. У берегов клубился пар, похожий на водопады вверх ногами — густой и плотный, он стремился вверх в тех местах, где лава соприкасалась с океанской водой.

Похоже, Тесей направленным магическим ударом сумел пробиться к магме, дремлющей глубоко под толщами воды и породы. Как бы не пришлось брать назад слова о его не-уникальности.

— Извини, что долго не отвечал. Патронус получился не сразу.

Персиваль обошел крупную насыпь, вручил Тесею тапок и потеснил на насесте. Тесей без возражения подвинулся, и они вдвоем умостились на самом ровном участке камня. Персивалю в бедро болезненно впивались неровные углы. Однако Тесей не начертал себе кресла и не стал менять камень, и Персивалю показалось правильным тоже ничего не трогать.

Тем более, с другой стороны ощущения от контакта с твердым плечом и бедром Тесея были куда приятнее. На них Персиваль и предпочел сосредоточиться.

Невольно вспоминалась их с Тесеем дуэль.

— Как и обещал, я постарался открыть Ньюту глаза на то, о чем он раньше не задумывался. Он не дурак. Он поймет — по крайней мере нашу точку зрения. Мы справимся, Тесей.

— Я уже не уверен, что стоит.

— Ты имеешь в виду, признавать связь открыто? Сложности все равно будут. Впрочем…

— Нет. Продолжать связь с Ньютом. Сходиться с тобой. Все будет намного проще, если я отойду в сторону.

Тесей рассуждал, как о политике: буднично, безэмоционально, словно его это совсем не касалось. У Персиваля кровь стыла в жилах, потому что он не знал, как отговорить. Возможно ли это вообще.

Сложно отговаривать от правды. От самого правильного в их ситуации решения. И Тесей знал, что Персиваль тоже это знает. Логика здесь не поможет — она на стороне Тесея.

— Перекроешь мою метку на Ньюте, и все, — закончил он.

— Ты думаешь, Ньют согласится? — уцепился Персиваль за последний аргумент.

— Я думаю, его реально уговорить. Ты сам сказал, что он умный человек. Рано или поздно он увидит, что это — единственный по-настоящему разумный выход.

Вот оно что.

Персиваль побарабанил пальцами по колену. Кто бы мог подумать, что это он встрянет между Тесеем и Ньютом, как между двух огней.

И его терпение было не бесконечным. У него, в конце концов, тоже получилось отвратительное утро.

— А поговорить с ним нормально, без драматических уходов, ты не пробовал? — Персиваль начинал злиться: на ситуацию, на самого себя, на Тесея и Ньюта, для которых нежданно-негаданно оказался посредником. — Если ты боишься, что это могло кончиться разрывом, так ты на него настроился и сам!

— Одно дело отказаться от связи. Другое — потерять его совсем! — рявкнул Тесей, вскочив. Недра отозвались глухим рокотом близкого извержения, и Персиваля скинул с камня подземный толчок.

— Контролируй себя! — рявкнул Персиваль в ответ. Устоять на ногах получилось с трудом, а второй толчок едва не бросил его на колени. Он тоже был альфой, он знал, каково Тесею сейчас, но это не шло ни в какие рамки. Вокруг бесновалась магия, ее потоки резонировали с недавними заклинаниями. Если новый вулкан рванет под ногами — успеют ли они и смогут ли вообще аппарировать в неразберихе магических возмущений?

Не говоря о том, куда занесет Персиваля аппарацией. Без портала он бы сюда не добрался, аппарировать придется в неизвестность.

Но все кончилось резко, как и не было.

— Извини, — вымученно, опустошенным тоном сказал Тесей. Вокруг него вихрился пепел извержения, но остальной остров пришел в неестественное спокойствие, словно в центре бури. — Больше не повторится.

— Послушай, — Персиваль все еще злился, — с чего тебя так штормит? Да, вы наговорили друг другу неприятного, и ситуация у нас далека от райской, но до сих пор же вы с Ньютом справлялись. Справитесь и сейчас. Вы что, каждый раз так ссоритесь?

— С гибели Литы и до последнего времени мы не ссорились.

— Хочешь сказать, вы шесть, почти семь лет жили в полном согласии, пока не появился я? — едко осведомился Персиваль. А потом его осенило, захлестнуло жалостью, и он, помедлив, спросил: — Тесей, какой самый большой срок вы провели с Ньютом, не расставаясь? До меня.

— Два месяца, — с обезоруживающей честностью признал Тесей. — До тебя он дома почти не показывался и никогда не оставался надолго. Я в том числе поэтому вначале ревновал.

А ведь прошлое Рождество Ньют провел с Криденсом и Персивалем в Аравии, не с Тесеем. Возможно, их отношения шатались как раз от вечных недоговорок? Постоянные путешествия Ньюта прекрасно укладывались в эту версию. Тесей и Ньют друг друга любили. Часто видя их общение, невозможно было усомниться в обратном. И все же между ними хватало проблем. Знал бы Персиваль раньше — сразу бы поговорил с Тесеем начистоту, в их первую встречу в «Доме у Ручья».

Но ему, конечно же, не показали, что Тесей и Ньют на грани разрыва. Не демонстрируют такого врагам.

— Я даже не знаю, как все это комментировать, — устало сказал Персиваль и плюхнулся обратно на камень. Ноги больше не держали. — Нет, знаю. Как только Ньют определится с тем, к чему он готов, мы сядем все втроем. И мы решим, что будем делать и как. Ты, может, в Ньюте не уверен, но я — да. Могу добавить, что он в себе тоже уверен. Он тебя любит, и разумность здесь ни при чем. Кстати, в самое ближайшее время вы мне расскажете, как сошлись. Я сыт по горло сюрпризами, которые лезут со всех сторон. — Персиваль дождался отрывистого кивка и нанес последний удар: — И Тесей… Если тебе надоели отношения с Ньютом и не хочется всерьез пробовать со мной — тогда согласен, это причина все закончить. Со мной, с Ньютом или с обоими сразу. Я даже помогу вам сгладить разрыв. А если ты просто решил сдаться, потому что обстоятельства против нас, то я ошибся, и ты не тот альфа, которому я готов подчиниться.

Персиваль рисковал, но делал это осознанно.

Тесей балансировал на грани психоза. Надломленный альфа, в котором усомнились, мог улететь в бездну самобичевания. Сам Персиваль бы упал, даже не пытаясь цепляться за края зияющей пропасти отчаяния. Когда-то он был очень к этому близок — сразу после Азкабана, — и его вытащил Тесей парой продуманных слов.

Персиваль надеялся, что его ставка сыграет, и он вернет долг сейчас. Надеялся, что все же не промахнулся с выбором рычага, что его мнение достаточно важно Тесею и даст ему толчок в нужном направлении.

— Знаешь, Перси, — жутковато, низко, с рычащими нотками протянул Тесей, делая шаг к нему. Черты его лица хищно обострились, взгляд стал пронзительным и сосредоточенным. Запахло грозой и штормом, и частицы пепла хлынули во все стороны, словно в испуге. — Я благодарен судьбе, что она свела тебя с Ньютом. И я обещаю, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы ты об этом никогда не пожалел.

Он наклонился, протянул руку — медленно, давая Персивалю осознать, что происходит, и отказаться. Но Персиваль и не подумал уклоняться от ладони, которая легла на щеку, от скользнувших по скуле пальцев, и сам запрокинул голову, встречая поцелуй. Внутри все переворачивалось, словно в первый раз. Да и был-то он на самом деле первый — никогда еще Персиваль не целовался с альфами с позиции подчинения. Всегда вел сам, а сейчас позволял вести — и это Тесей задавал поцелую неторопливый, изучающий тон. Тесей оставил все соприкосновением губ. Тесей отстранился первым.

Руку он убрал так же медленно, и как альфу Персиваля бесила такая осторожность. Но как подчиненного партнера его успокаивала стоявшая за каждым жестом предусмотрительность.

Обещанию Тесея Персиваль верил все сильнее с каждым проведенным вместе мгновением. И крепла уверенность, что не зря он не стал пользоваться шансом и доламывать отношения между братьями — хотя мог бы, без труда.

Но тогда Тесея потерял бы не только Ньют.

— По тебе никогда не поймешь, что ты думаешь. Перси?..

— Разрываюсь между бешенством и удовольствием, — насмешливо ответил Персиваль и чуть слышно объяснил, потому что Тесей заслужил его честность: — Я бы хотел сказать что-то вроде «не надо со мной церемониться». Но не хочу тебе врать.

Смотреть на Тесея снизу вверх было страшновато — сразу чувствовалась на примитивном, физическом уровне их разница в силе. А в подсознании хранилась память о силе магической, которой Персиваль проиграл в бою. Тогда Тесей подчинил его по всем правилам, хоть и не пошел до конца. Но знание осталось с обоими, занозой впивалось в глубинные инстинкты.

Инстинкт подчиненного требовал склонить голову перед Тесеем, а лучше стать на колени. Глядя глаза в глаза, Персиваль каждый миг перебарывал себя, но уже без уверенности, что это действительно кому-то нужно, даже ему самому.

— Перси. — Тесей присел перед ним на корточки, и теперь уже ему пришлось немного запрокидывать голову, чтобы сохранить зрительный контакт. Темно-рыжие волосы припорошило пеплом до тусклой меди. Он протянул руки, снова медленно, положил обжигающие, тяжелые ладони на бедра Персивалю, чуть сжал пальцы. — Я не сделаю ничего, что ты не позволишь. И ничего, к чему не будешь готов. Сколько бы времени ни пришлось ждать. Меня остановит одно «нет», слышишь? В любой момент. Совсем в любой. А если не получится сказать словами — неважно, почему, — ты можешь оттолкнуть. Можешь даже ударить, неважно, магией или нет. Запомни. И не нужно будет ничего объяснять, если не захочешь.

— Не слишком ли? — Персиваля такие обещания приводили в смятение. И одновременно успокаивали больше, чем он готов был признать вслух.

— Не слишком, — твердо, убежденно сказал Тесей и чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на бедрах. — Перси, пока я видел в тебе соперника, я целенаправленно вызывал в тебе страх. Закономерно возникло и недоверие. Просто так все это не уйдет. Я отдаю себе отчет, что обратная дорога будет непростой.

— Что, если я захочу поменяться ролями?

— Хорошо.

И все? Тесей не возражал, не раздумывал, не колебался? Недоверие, должно быть, проступило на лице Персиваля, а может, Тесей понимал, какого веса согласие давал и как к нему отнесутся, потому что с заговорщической улыбкой поделился:

— Ты же не думаешь, что только тебе порой хочется отдать контроль?

— Я не… — Персиваль оборвал себя на полуслове, не желая открываться до конца. Хотя Тесей, наверное, и сам догадался.

Последствия дуэли все еще давали о себе знать. Трудно было видеть в Тесее кого-то, кроме превосходящего по силе альфы. И Персиваль действительно не подумал, что и ему может не хватать чужой заботы… и чужого контроля.

Когда-нибудь эта мысль будет возбуждать. Пока вызывала только смущение и некоторый — весьма робкий — интерес.

— Мы пока отложим этот вопрос, — заключил Тесей. — На будущее.

— Ты все же передумал нас бросать? — съязвил Персиваль, чтобы разбить атмосферу излишней близости. Она начинала напрягать — слишком легко могла бы вылиться во что-то, к чему Персиваль пока не был полностью готов. И он не сразу сообразил, почему Тесей посмотрел на него с внезапной беспомощной какой-то нежностью.

— Перси, — ласково сказал он, и впервые Персиваль слышал этот тон не в адрес Ньюта. — Я вас не брошу. Ни одного.

Тесей чуть сместил ладони, всего-то дюймом выше, но кончики пальцев коснулись сгиба, где бедро переходило в тело, а отставленные большие пальцы с движением оказались на внутренних сторонах бедер. Персиваль внезапно осознал, что сидит с раздвинутыми ногами, а Тесей подался вперед так, что если бы Персиваль и захотел изменить позу, не смог бы — плечи Тесея не дали бы свести колени.

Прежде, чем укол страха перерос в волну паники, Тесей убрал руки и очень естественным движением выпрямился. Весь эффект смазала гримаса боли — видимо, сидение на корточках отдалось неприятным покалыванием в ногах.

Оставшись сидеть, Персиваль нелогично ощутил себя куда более уязвимым и менее защищенным, чем несколько секунд назад.

Он поднялся следом, скрывая желание вернуться на место и позвать Тесея, чтобы продолжил и сделал то, что хотел. Ведь хотел — намерение считывалось с языка его тела в два счета. Его остановила реакция Персиваля. Возможно, зря.

Но что-то менять было поздно. Надо было ловить его за запястья сразу — потянуть на себя, позволить обнять. Сейчас же оставалось только возвратиться к обсуждению дел, задавив острое разочарование от незавершенности.

— Ты можешь вот это поправить? — Персиваль красноречиво обвел рукой развороченный остров. — И я бы не отказался посмотреть фрагмент воспоминаний, где ты все это творишь.

— Смотри, — согласился Тесей, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Соблазн был велик. Но Персивалю казалось, что еще немного — и он сломается под грузом доверия. Его ведь тоже может быть слишком много.

— Мы можем, — Персиваль поискал слова, — отложить легилименцию пока?

— Конечно, Перси. Как скажешь. — Тесей не обиделся. Но в его голосе слышалась печаль. — Я сброшу тебе в Омут, как обычно. И координаты тоже — сможешь потом приходить сюда сам. Возвращайся домой, я догоню.

Тапок снова поработал порталом, и Персиваль вернулся в кабинет. Им всем надо было немного побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

Но это не было плохо.


	10. 9. Интерлюдия 5. Ньют

Ньюту давно не было стыдно так, как после разговора с Персивалем. Стыдно мучительно, до тошноты и головокружения, до полного незнания, что делать и как исправить сказанное.

И перед Тесеем стыдно, и перед Персивалем. Но перед Тесеем, конечно, намного сильнее. Персиваля Ньют хотя бы не назвал темным лордом в лицо. Его тоже касались опрометчивые обвинения, но…

Ньют вздохнул и принялся безжалостно препарировать каждое свое подозрение, каждый страх.

Тесей и власть. Как правильно сказал Персиваль, жажда власти не делает темным лордом. Лишь способы ее добиться. Сколько лет Тесей работал в Министерстве, сколько повышений получил, начиная с простого кадета-практиканта? Даже последнее, откровенно политическое, произошедшее у Ньюта на глазах, было построено на том, что Тесей вычистил ряды министерских служащих от крупных коррупционеров. Никого невиновного не подставили. Никто непричастный не попал под маховик увольнений, арестов и конфискаций. Тесей и Персиваль тщательно проследили, а Ньют был в курсе всей изнанки их схемы.

Тесей и грядущая война. Здесь Персиваль опять был прав - Ньют слишком многого ждал от Тесея. А после его объяснений, что будет лучше для них двоих, ни разу не дал себе труда подумать самостоятельно. Да, Ньют привык полагаться, что варившемуся в интригах брату гораздо виднее все возможные последствия той каши, что сейчас кипела и готова была плеснуть через края политического котла. А сделать скидку на то, что Тесей тоже чувствует за собой вину и неправильно оценивает ситуацию, Ньюту в голову не пришло. Так привык полагаться на него, так привык считать всегда правым. Настолько привык, что, впервые услышав канву того самого плана на их будущее, и не подумал возражать. Не подумал искать альтернативы. Не подумал, что их может не быть из-за внешних обстоятельств, а не по вине брата.

Несправедливо.

Мерлин, как же он виноват перед Тесеем…

Для размышлений Ньют забился в дальний угол библиотеки: с таким настроением в офис было нельзя, чтобы животные не беспокоились. А теперь хотелось и вовсе провалиться сквозь землю. Как смотреть в глаза Тесею? Что сказать?

И что - с полным правом - скажет он? Персиваль его выслушал, и если даже поддержал не во всем, то они наверняка все обсудили. А Ньют и в прошлый раз, и в этот попросту скопом отверг все, что считал для себя неприемлемым, не оставив места для поисков компромисса. Захочет ли теперь Тесей обсуждать что-то с ним? Сумеет ли довериться, зная, как остро Ньют реагировал до сих пор?

В бессильном разочаровании от себя самого Ньют тихо застонал и свернулся калачиком в кресле. По следам всех объяснений Персиваля общая картина выглядела совсем по-другому, словно Ньют взглянул на любимую диораму Банти под новым углом и наконец рассмотрел недостающие детали. Ситуация виделась полнее, обширнее. Разница была - как смотреть из окна или вертеть головой в чистом поле. И Тесей виделся иначе - уставшим, потерянным, все равно готовым ради Ньюта на все.

Ждать его возвращения было мучительно, но просить Докси аппарировать его к Тесею Ньют не стал, как и слать записки или Патронуса. Пусть Тесей побудет один сколько нужно. И Персиваль, судя по неслышному звону охранных чар, только что исчез из дома - наверное, он с Тесеем тоже поговорит… Успокоит. Утешит. Им полезно побыть наедине. Они и так в последнее время шли на сближение. Сегодняшнее, возможно, сблизит их еще сильнее.

Это Ньюта произошедшее отдалило - по его же собственной вине.

Он с трудом дождался, когда чары снова последовательно отзовутся: сначала в свой кабинет вернулся Персиваль, немного погодя - Тесей. Ньют хотел сразу же броситься к нему - и не нашел в себе сил.

Стыд жег и гнал вперед, но он же не давал выбраться из кресла и встретиться с братом лицом к лицу.

Понадобилось несколько часов внутренних уговоров и неодобрительное “Хозяин Ньют, сэр” от принесшей Ньюту салат и кофе Докси, чтобы заставить себя выйти из библиотеки и постучаться в дверь из темного дуба.

\- Да, - откликнулся Тесей ровно. В другой день он удивился бы, что Ньют стучит, а не заходит в его кабинет как в свой.

Ньют скользнул внутрь, замер, не дойдя до придвинутого к камину кресла, в котором сидел, глядя в огонь, Тесей.

\- Я был неправ, - тихо сказал Ньют. Он не знал, как еще начать. Не знал он, и что сказать дальше.

Тесей не поворачивал головы. В каминном свете черты его лица обозначались резче, едва заметные обычно морщины казались глубже. Он выглядел так, как в его возрасте должен был выглядеть маггл, а не могущественный маг.

Но давно пора было прекратить думать о Тесее как о могущественном маге. В первую очередь он человек. Брат и альфа Ньюта.

\- Ты… сможешь меня простить? - еще тише спросил Ньют, не дождавшись ответа.

\- Я не знаю, Ньют. А тебе это нужно? - отозвался Тесей устало. - Мне казалось, ты давно все для себя решил. Я смирился, что ты со мной вопреки твоему… недовольству. Нам больше не обязательно поднимать эту тему. Тебе комфортно в неведении, я это принял. Я справлюсь.

\- Нужно. Очень нужно, Тесей. Я… я не хочу для тебя такого. - Ньют сглотнул и вывернул наизнанку свою самую глубинную, постыдную слабость: - Я сглупил и сделал то, что сам ненавижу в других омегах. Я сунул голову в песок и не попытался вникнуть в ситуацию по-настоящему. Мне досадно понимать, что без толчка со стороны я этого не осознавал, но… Тесей, я хочу быть твоим партнером, а не обузой. Пожалуйста. Я осознал, что был неправ, и больше никогда не сделаю выводов, не взвесив ситуацию. Я обещаю. Мне не все равно, что ты обо мне думаешь. Твое прощение мне нужно - и я хочу его заслужить.

Тесей наконец повернул голову, позволив им встретиться взглядами. И смотрел он - уязвимо, недоверчиво, полными сомнений глазами. Пока что все его попытки подпустить оборачивались болью. Ньюту придется немало постараться, прежде чем Тесей перестанет, открываясь, ждать удара.

В том, что он, несмотря ни на что, будет открываться снова и снова, Ньют был уверен. И от этого было только больнее.

\- Хочешь побыть один? - спросил Ньют, снова не дождавшись ответа.

Тесей покачал головой.

Первым порывом было сесть у его ног, уткнуться лицом в колени и позволить ему опустить руку на голову, чтобы ерошил волосы, как он любит - и как любит Ньют. Но это - близость, более уместная при романтическом настрое. Сейчас - нет.

Поэтому Ньют лишь благодарно кивнул, не требуя от Тесея большего, чем разрешения остаться.

И занял соседнее кресло у камина.


	11. 10. Глава 5

— Откуда у бывшего аврора такая тяга к неофициальным и незаконным методам решения проблем?

Персиваль ожидал совсем другой реакции на свой план, как вернуть палочку Ньюта.

Он пришел к Тесею, едва тот вернулся с воскресного чаепития у Боунсов, принес ему собственноручно сваренный кофе и чай для себя и поделился планом. Расчет был на то, что Тесей поможет его доработать, а не отметет совсем.

Разочарование, впрочем, было довольно легким.

У Тесея в кабинете Персиваль чувствовал себя соратником, другом. Равным. В постели, даже если речь шла о простом совместном сне, как после вчерашних откровений, Персиваль неизменно вспоминал, что он — подчиненный партнер. Это, в общем, не было плохо. Это… возбуждало. Но в первую очередь Персиваль оставался альфой, и ощущение равного партнерства было ему нужно.

Здесь, в окружении стеллажей с книгами, массивной мебели и особого запаха Тесея, они вдвоем обсуждали важные околополитические вопросы и интриги. Здесь был оплот их сотрудничества, и кабинет Тесея Персиваль в какой-то мере предпочитал своему собственному.

Его мысли здесь становились четче и текли размереннее, чем в остальном доме. Этому имелось, конечно, и рациональное объяснение: с тех пор, как они с Тесеем искренне пошли на сближение, его повседневные феромоны начали действовать на Персиваля успокаивающе, а в кабинете их концентрация была выше всего. Но еще Персивалю тут просто нравилось.

Для полного счастья не хватало только Ньюта.

Вчера вечером он извинился перед Тесеем за свои слова. Персиваль знал, потому что Тесей рассказал ему сам, придя в спальню и попросив переночевать с ним. Тесей, конечно, ответил Ньюту, что прощает, но должно было пройти время, чтобы их общение вернулось в норму.

Персивалю рано было пока вмешиваться больше, чем он уже вмешался. Теперь инициатива должна была исходить от Ньюта. Но подтолкнуть их друг к другу Персиваль мог, отчего и решил взяться за давно преследовавшую его идею.

— Хочешь сказать, проще действовать через официальные каналы? — Он отпил чая, наслаждаясь букетом перечных ароматов, сдобренных ложкой душистого меда. — Позволь напомнить, при каких обстоятельствах мы с Ньютом оказались в Аккре в последний раз. Думаешь, в Совете Ганы мне обрадуются?

— Не преувеличивай, — посоветовал Тесей, едва отрываясь от кофе. Первые пару минут он зависал над кружкой, вдыхая аромат, словно год его не чуял, а теперь прихлебывал мелкими глотками, едва вставляя слова между ними. — И не усложняй на ровном месте. Штраф ты выплатил, въезд в страну тебе не закрыли. Можно сделать намного проще. Завтра последний рабочий день перед Рождественскими каникулами. Я уйду за час до обеда, мне там все равно больше делать нечего, и мы с тобой международным порталом отправляемся в Аккру. Оттуда аппарируешь нас к границе закрытых лесов, превращаемся, и вампусами будем у Ашшшшсешшшша часов через пять. Забираем палочку, возвращаемся тем же маршрутом. Если немного поторопимся, не только обернемся к ужину, но и успеем часок погулять на обратном пути. Проще простого.

— У тебя, наоборот, все слишком просто, будто палочка найдется прямо за воротами, — не поддался Персиваль. — Я вообще-то не горю желанием снова ссориться с Советом Ганы, но портал напрямую в Ашшшшсешшшш надежнее. Палочку придется поискать, но легкой прогулки я и не жду.

— Давай-ка я перескажу тебе твой план, а ты послушаешь со стороны, — невозмутимо предложил Тесей. — Итак, ты хочешь создать портал по примерным координатам в подземный город сильных легилиментов, пробраться по нему тайком — легилименты, помним? — неизвестно куда в поисках палочки Ньюта, успешно выбраться назад, и все это — не влетев в антипортальную сеть, натянутую Советом Ганы над регионом. Нет, Перси, это не реально.

— Я же сказал, что у меня есть ключ на входящие порталы. Кое-кто в ганском Аврорате был не против… посотрудничать. Обратно сложнее, но вампусом я потрачу на дорогу по джунглям не сутки с лишним, а те самые часов пять и вернусь порталом из безопасного места. Меня, возможно, отследят, но не поймают. Реально уложиться в сутки, если ты отвлечешь Ньюта.

— Не ставь сюрприз для Ньюта во главу угла. Если он догадается, ничего страшного не произойдет. Меня больше волнует твоя безопасность, Персиваль. Тебе так понравилось в ганском госпитале? Или ты мечтаешь заплатить еще один штраф, теперь размером в их годовой бюджет? Твоя самоуверенность поражает.

Обращение по полному имени внезапно покоробило. Тесей совсем недавно перешел на сокращенный вариант, а Персиваль уже успел привыкнуть.

— Твой план тоже не кажется мне перпективным. Я не представляю, чтобы эти твари добровольно что-то вернули.

— Вот в этом и загвоздка, Перси. Ты думал об Ашшшшсешшшше с точки зрения логова опасных тварей. А теперь подумай как о городе разумных существ.

— То есть ты всерьез предлагаешь просто заявиться к их воротам и потребовать палочку обратно? — не поверил Персиваль. — Думаешь, отдадут?

— Не «просто заявиться». — Тесей медленно, холодно улыбнулся. — У нас нет с рунеспурами дипломатических отношений, Перси. Они разумны, не отнять, но их город не признает ни одно правительство мира. Им можно открыто угрожать. С ними можно сражаться. И у нас есть очень, очень веский повод сделать именно это.

Персиваль вспомнил пробитую до магмы земную кору, и вдоль его позвоночника пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Он хотел посмотреть Тесея в настоящем деле? Возможно, получится.

И под таким соусом затея перестала казаться сверхсложной.

— Ты прав, — без колебаний признал Персиваль. Свои ошибки он признавать умел, чужую правоту тоже. Очень облегчало жизнь. — Но нужно придумать, как отвлечь Ньюта. Я все-таки рассчитываю его удивить.

— Это как раз не сложно. — Довольный, что не пришлось долго и нудно отстаивать свою точку зрения, Тесей последним глотком допил кофе и отлевитировал кружку на стол. — Завтра не только последний рабочий день. Вечером прибывает Хогвартс-экспресс. Криденса Ньют и сам встретит, заодно отвлечется. Предупредишь его, что у тебя встреча, а меня он и так раньше ужина ждать не будет. Вот к ужину и вернемся. Будет сюрприз.

— И ты мне выговариваешь о самоуверенности? — Но Персиваль прекрасно сознавал, что идея Тесея имеет больше шансов на успех. — Давай обсудим подробнее.

Они проговорили весь план со всеми возможными путями отхода, если что-то пойдет не так, отсмотрели все воспоминания Персиваля, чтобы скорректировать детали, и приступили к исполнению.

В понедельник Тесей пораньше попрощался с коллегами и отправился в департамент магического транспорта, где уже поджидал Персиваль с официальным порталом в Аккру. Переодеваться собрались на месте, а пока оба раскланялись со служащими и как были, в деловых костюмах, коснулись исписанного пергаментного свитка.

Костюмы очень пригодились. Портал перенес Персиваля с Тесеем не в зал прибытия в Аккре, а прямиком в круглый кабинет советника по магическому транспорту Ганы.

— Олбани. Какой сюрприз, — поздоровался Тесей, делая шаг вперед с улыбкой, по которой нельзя было заподозрить, что сюрприз далек от приятных.

— Советник Муниру, — церемонно поклонился Персиваль.

С большинством его коллег он был в натянутых отношениях, особенно с советником по магической безопасности Румфой. С Олбани Муниру на рабочем поприще ему пересекаться не доводилось. Персиваль знал только имя и то, что Муниру считали хорошим, хозяйственным руководителем, сделавшим немало для развития и одновременно регулирования транспортной системы во всей Южной Африке. В частности, антипортальная сеть была в его ведении.

— Тесей, здравствуй! — Из-за накрытого ковром низкого стола поднялся крепко сбитый чернокожий мужчина лет восьмидесяти в национальной одежде и энергично затряс руку Тесея. Персивалю он тоже протянул заскорузлую ладонь, крепко пожал и жестом указал на место напротив себя.

Обстановка в кабинете советника диктовалась традициями и не содержала ровным счетом ничего, напоминавшего о западной культуре. Стол представлял собой квадратное возвышение, выступившее из каменного пола. Длинный пестрый ковер покрывал столешницу и пуфы, примостившиеся с противоположных сторон. На светлых известняковых стенах висели амулеты и артефакты для разнообразного колдовства. В Африке редко пользовались палочками, зато ритуальная и артефактная магия была здесь хорошо развита, а личная коллекция артефактов считалась мерилом мощи волшебника.

Поскольку Тесей воспользовался приглашением и занял один из накрытых коврами пуфов, Персиваль тоже не остался стоять. Ему доводилось иметь дела с африканскими советниками, особенно с бывшими коллегами, и впечатления остались весьма противоречивые. В Штатах хватало эмигрантов, привозивших с собой культуру и традиции родных племен и школ магии, порой достаточно кровавые. Не раз приходилось объяснять, что в Америке другие понятия, какая магия считается черной и запрещена к практике. Для консультации привлекались аврораты соответствующих стран. В африканских странах аврораты лишь в половине случаев вставали на сторону заокеанских коллег. Постоянные споры на темы вроде «является ли отрубленная голова, способная среди прочего наслать проклятие, черномагическим артефактом или аналогом волшебной палочки» были одной из наименее привлекательных сторон работы в американском департаменте магического порядка и безопасности.

В одном из таких споров Персиваль и попортил отношения с коллегой Муниру по магической безопасности.

— Олбани, прости, но у нас не очень много времени, — прямо сказал Тесей, не притронувшись к щедро предложенным напиткам. Раз звал по имени и говорил без обиняков, можно было надеяться, что он хорошо знал советника и быстро решит любое недоразумение. — Это не официальный визит, а личный. Не обязательно было нас встречать.

— Раз так, — вздохнул Муниру и поставил глиняную пиалу с чем-то светло-имбирным обратно. — Тесей, зачем вы здесь?

Советник по транспорту и туризму, разумеется, имел право интересоваться такими вопросами. Если у него был повод. А повода не было. Штраф Персиваль заплатил, въезд оформил официально, и они с Тесеем еще не успели ничего натворить, не говоря о том, что Тесей не был первым попавшимся туристом, которого могли выдернуть с маршрута для внеплановой проверки.

— Палочка Ньюта осталась в Ашшшшсешшшше. Мы хотим ее вернуть, — признался Тесей невозмутимо. — Никаких незаконных порталов, обещаю. Дойдем до места своим ходом, вернемся тоже.

— Послушай… — Муниру замялся, как прямолинейный человек, не привыкший, но вынужденный юлить. — А может, оставите как есть? У вас же волшебные палочки стандартные. Купите ему другую, и все, а?

— Не стандартные. Похожие, — поправил Тесей куда суше, видимо, пожалев об откровенности. — Ньюту дорога именно его.

— Ну что такого в той палочке? Я Ньюта знаю, он же вам истерик не закатывает. Вы полгода про нее не вспоминали! На Рождество можно найти другой подарок. Да вот хоть у нас. Ну погуляйте по городу, пройдитесь по магазинам, подберите что-нибудь. Съездите в хороший ресторан или вот в Кумбри сегодня карнавал мертвых масок, могу сделать портал, развейтесь, — отчаянно, словно новичок в туристическом агентстве, принялся перечислять Муниру потея под цветастым тюрбаном. — Все безопаснее, чем шляться по джунглям.

— Понятно. Я не знал, что в Гане такая… — Тесей сделал выразительную паузу, подбирая слова, — напряженная ситуация.

— К сожалению, безопасность туристов мы можем гарантировать только в проверенных туристических местах, — угрюмо подтвердил Муниру. — Очень советую ими ограничиться. Как друг.

— Мы приняли к сведению, — наконец вмешался Персиваль, которому надоело быть простым слушателем. — Спасибо за беспокойство, но мы способны о себе позаботиться.

В конце концов, Муниру стоило помнить, что он говорит с двумя очень сильными магами и бывалыми аврорами. Конечно, у Персиваля уже есть не очень удачный опыт спуска в Ашшшшсешшшш, но он сумел оттуда выбраться. А в этот раз они идут с Тесеем. Вдвоем они способны развалить змеиное кубло, не напрягаясь. Как бы еще дать понять, что объясняться за пропажу высокопоставленного гостя страны не придется?

Муниру вопросительно посмотрел на Тесея и, вычитав что-то в его лице, развернулся к Персивалю.

— Я вам так скажу, мистер Грейвз. Змеиные гнезда лучше не ворошить. Вам повезло один раз, не искушайте судьбу.

Хм. Хм. То есть Муниру беспокоит не то, что они там сгинут, а то, что они оттуда вернутся? Сегодня они не попадут в Ашшшшсешшшш в любом случае — наверняка за ними организуют слежку и завернут при любой попытке войти на закрытую территорию. Что такого правительство Ганы стремится скрыть от взоров иностранных гостей? Официально леса закрыты из соображений безопасности волшебников и не-магов, но вход туда не рекомендован, а не запрещен.

Перебирая возможные причины, Персиваль вдруг задумался, что ему очень быстро и эффективно помогли в ганском госпитале — значит, темная змеиная магия местным колдомедикам не в новинку. Тесей предполагал, что Ашшшшсешшшш не признают за полноценную дипломатическую единицу, но, похоже, ошибся. Все указывало на то, что ганцы взаимодействовали с рунеспурами и защищали их.

И, возможно, причина, по которой зарубежных гостей не хотели пускать, крылась в первую очередь в вовлеченности Тесея. Будучи гражданским, Персиваль теперь представлял намного меньше опасности, чем высоко взлетевший в последнее время Тесей. Персиваля и в прошлый раз не тронули, хотя он вернулся из Ашшшшсешшшша. Но что такого он видел? Что такого правительство Ганы не хотело показывать главе департамента магической безопасности Британии? Когда Персиваля формально допрашивали о создании незаконного портала, его под одной из разновидностей сывороток правды спросили, что он помнил об обстоятельствах своего нарушения. Заодно задавали и показавшийся тогда невинным вопрос, что он помнил об Ашшшшсешшшше в целом, но поглощенный личными переживаниями Персиваль не придал значения. Просто закрылся и соврал, что из-за гормонального всплеска не помнит ничего, что случилось после входа в пирамиду. Ему поверили и отпустили.

Интересно, не умей Персиваль врать под сыворотками правды, вышел бы он из допросной, отделавшись одним штрафом?

Вышел бы вообще?

Какая связь могла установиться между ганским правительством и рунеспурами? Магические существа редко взаимодействовали с человеческими правительствами стран, разве что гоблины или вейлы, да и те жили закрытыми общинами, а людей не жаловали… Стоп. Но в Ашшшшсешшшше жили люди.

Рунеспуры переплавляли людей в своих потомков.

Отвращение, свитое, как нить, по подобию царицы рунеспуров, тоже когда-то было людьми.

Откуда-то эти люди должны были там взяться. Как минимум часть из них владела магией — Персиваль помнил, что некоторые атаковали его наравне с рунеспурами. Большинство, однако, просто бездумно бросалось на щиты и гибло от заклятий своих же союзников. Какой магией забрали их разум и волю? Что знало об этом правительство Ганы?

Муниру был абсолютно прав: Персивалю очень повезло однажды. Когда соврал, что ничего не помнил об Ашшшшсешшшше. В том состоянии, в каком он пребывал после осознания связи братьев и разговора с Тесеем, Персиваль бы иначе не выкрутился.

Стоило отказаться от идеи добыть палочку Ньюта — по крайней мере, пока. И разработать куда более тщательный план тайного проникновения в Ашшшшсешшшш. Но пока Персиваль просчитывал варианты, Тесей уже закусил удила, как альфа, чьему партнеру открыто пригрозили.

— Я тебя услышал, Олбани.

Тесей чуть подался вперед, словно в драке готовился принять удар на себя. Вряд ли осознанно — но Персиваля кольнуло пониманием, что в случае конфликта Тесей без раздумий станет на его сторону. Даже если выбор придется делать между Персивалем и друзьями. Между Персивалем — и наделенными властью чиновниками других государств.

— Однако речь идет о разумных магических существах, укравших палочку у волшебника, — продолжал Тесей, и он больше не был хорошим приятелем Муниру. С каждой фразой в Тесее все отчетливее проступал высокопоставленный чиновник. Альфа. — Европейские правительства такого не терпят — вся история гоблинских восстаний тому пример. Доводить досадный инцидент до международного разбирательства нам бы не хотелось. Но не получится решить его своими силами — и правительство Британии будет отстаивать интересы своего гражданина.

— То есть ты настроен серьезно? — тяжело вздохнул Муниру и потер лоб, сбив тюрбан на затылок. — Слушай, это всего один типовой артефакт, Совету не объяснить…

Персиваль предпочел бы пойти на попятный, однако подрывать авторитет Тесея, сглаживая его угрозы, он не хотел. Лучше было оказать поддержку.

— Тогда поясните им, советник Муниру, — прохладно сказал Персиваль, — что похитить одну палочку европейского волшебника — как похитить всю коллекцию артефактов у практикующего шамана. С учетом наших магических традиций преступления равносильны. Не хотелось бы, чтобы культурные различия стояли на пути взаимопонимания. Если необходимо, я готов выступить перед Советом лично.

В конце концов, подобную дискуссию с советником по безопасности Персиваль в прошлый раз выиграл. Надо — повторит со всем Советом.

Муниру взялся за голову и тихо, горестно застонал. На вкус Персиваля, переигрывал.

— Да что же это такое! Ну почему я вызвался вас встречать? За что духи предков подсунули мне этот геморрой? Давайте вы все то же самое скажете Румфе сами? А, Тесей?

— Один на один договаривайся с ним сам, — не поддался Тесей. — Мы будем повторяться только для Совета.

Опыт взаимодействия с африканскими Советами сказывался — действительно, решить все один на один между своими в них куда проще. Муниру просто не хотелось встревать. Тем более речь шла о советнике по магической безопасности Румфе, редком зануде и упрямце. Но доводить дело до Совета Муниру хотелось еще меньше. Он грузно поднялся в шелесте пестрых одеяний, всем видом изображая, какая нелегкая миссия ему предстоит и на какие жертвы он идет.

— Ты будешь мне крепко должен после сегодняшнего, Тесей! — Муниру фамильярно ткнул пальцем, будто можно было спутать, к кому он обращался. — Тот свой долг я исчерпал еще в прошлый раз с мистером Грейвзом.

— Ты мои условия знаешь, — равнодушно пожал плечами Тесей. — Ничего, что связано с Ньютом или Персивалем.

— Вас тоже касается, мистер Грейвз. — Черный палец с выбеленным ногтем нацелился на Персиваля.

— Мои условия те же. Не связано с Тесеем или Ньютом. — Персиваль, как и Тесей, не подтвердил напрямую, что готов помогать. Если это воспоминание где-то всплывет, на нем сложно будет построить обвинения.

Ворча, что духи определенно его за что-то наказывают, Муниру аппарировал. Персиваль и Тесей остались наслаждаться напитками сами по себе. Возможно, Муниру рассчитывал приобрести еще и компромат, но в отсутствие хозяина все их общение ограничилось обменом выразительными взглядами. Не то что в кабинете одного из советников, в пределах Ганы эту ситуацию они обсуждать не станут.

Примерно час Персиваль с Тесеем чинно потягивали кисловато-сладкий напиток с отчетливым привкусом имбиря и каких-то местных специй, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими репликами о погоде и местных традициях. Персиваль не слишком много знал о Гане, но Тесей знал еще меньше, так что с умеренным интересом выслушал рассказ о веселых похоронах и местной кухне. Впрочем, обоим быстро наскучило — это Ньюта интересовали подобные темы, и он делал обсуждение увлекательным даже для самого унылого собеседника.

Пришлось поскучать, но в конце концов Муниру вернулся, триумфально улыбаясь, и предъявил палочку с белемнитовой рукоятью.

— Эта?

Она мигом отозвалась, едва оказавшись в руках Персиваля, и теплый магический бриз радостно бросился в лицо, как верный пес, долго не видевший хозяина. Персиваль отдал ее Тесею, не показывая, что от вопроса к горлу подкатила желчь.

Необходимость уточнить означала, что палочек у рунеспуров несколько.

Сколько? Что стало с их хозяевами? По доброй ли воле?

— Эта. — Тесей погладил ее и спрятал в футляр, крепившийся к предплечью. — Мы благодарны.

— Сочтемся. — Муниру излучал довольство, как паук, заполучивший жирную муху. Еще бы — услуга от Персиваля была довольно ценна даже в его нынешнем положении, а иметь в должниках Тесея было тем более выгодно. И вряд ли стоило слишком больших усилий, раз палочку вернули уже через час. — Ну что, не передумали насчет карнавала мертвых масок?

— Спасибо, но нет, Олбани. Нас здесь больше ничего не держит. Оформи нам портал в Рим, будь добр.

— Ну как скажешь. До встречи тогда. Был рад повидаться, мистер Грейвз.

— Взаимно, советник Муниру.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и вот уже полуденный Рим встречал их своим шебутным, откровенно разгильдяйским министерством. Ни один служащий не почесался, когда на площадке для международных порталов возникло два новых волшебника. Пришлось самостоятельно отыскать среди десятка выстроенных вдоль стен конторок флегматичную незанятую бету, чтобы оформить разрешение на краткосрочное пребывание. О планах здесь никто не спрашивал: шлепнули две печати на типовые, кое-как заполненные бланки, и отпустили гостей на все четыре стороны.

В глазах Персиваля — недопустимая расхлябанность. А то, что десятки людей со всего света проходили через этот зал ежедневно, не было уважительным оправданием. Наоборот.

— Я умираю с голоду. Надеюсь, ты любишь итальянскую кухню, — сказал Тесей. — Только набрось на себя легкий гламур, — посоветовал он шепотом.

Дождавшись, когда Персиваль последует совету, Тесей подхватил его под локоть и аппарировал прямо от регистрационного стола — в холл маленького семейного ресторанчика. Обстановка здесь была домашняя в лучшем понимании этого слова — уютная, ненавязчивая и скромная, без вычурной лепнины или мраморных полов. Воздух вокруг казался другим, хотя сразу Персиваль не сориентировался, что изменилось. Зато пахло божественно, и к гостям немедленно порхнуло очаровательное юное создание с приветливой улыбкой, какой обычно встречают родственников, а не двух совершенно незнакомых альф.

— Сеньор Скамандер! — Смешливый омега с угольно блестящими кудрями до плеч стрельнул глазами. — Вы сегодня с коллегой?

Ага, не таких уж незнакомых.

— Здравствуй, Лучьяно, — улыбнулся Тесей. — С коллегой. И с парой.

— О! — Лучьяно немедленно приобрел загадочный и вместе с тем деловой вид. — Приватный столик, сеньоры?

Тесей подтвердил, и их провели сквозь почти заполненный зал на маленькую открытую террасу с единственным столиком и видом на горы.

Ну конечно, вот почему воздух отличался!

— Апеннины? — наугад предположил Персиваль, любуясь заснеженными пиками, такими близкими, что становилось очевидно — ресторанчик и сам жмется к вершине.

— Альпы, — гордо поправил Лучьяно. — Ваши меню, сеньоры.

Он вышколенно испарился, но недалеко, потому что возник у столика, едва второе меню коснулось кипенно-белой скатерти. Принял заказ, осиял Персиваля с Тесеем белозубой улыбкой и снова исчез.

— Ты часто здесь бываешь?

— Насколько позволяет график. А еще это одно из любимых мест Ньюта, — объяснил Тесей, выжидательно вглядываясь в облака. — Сейчас поймешь, почему.

Над горами разнесся крик хищной птицы, и облако пронзил стремительный крылатый силуэт. С одного из склонов ему откликнулась пара, взвилась навстречу. Два гиппогрифа с клекотом затанцевали в воздухе на фоне мирно дремлющих скал, а с отвесных утесов взмывали все новые и новые пары великолепных крылатых зверей, и их песни складывались в единый тревожный и торжествующий гимн.

— Здесь живет колония. У них сейчас брачный период. Если получится, на Рождество выберемся сюда втроем.

— Здесь очень красиво.

Завороженный сложным танцем, Персиваль не сразу оторвал от него взгляд и лишь тогда обнаружил, что Тесей наблюдает за ним со странным, очень уязвимым выражением лица.

— И все же Рождество я бы предпочел провести дома. Впрочем, если Ньют захочет, я за. — Персиваль помедлил. — «Пара», Тесей?

— Пара, — серьезно подтвердил он. — Это свидание, Перси.

И положил руку на стол ладонью вверх.

Вот вроде и дурацки как-то — они уже все обсудили, какая, к чертям, романтика? Какие свидания? Но сердце Персиваля забилось быстрее, а мысли о работе и проблемах отошли на второй план.

Он вложил свою руку в ладонь Тесея и дрогнул, когда чужие пальцы щекотно погладили внутреннюю сторону запястья.

Лучьяно появлялся еще несколько раз, тихий как призрак. Невесело посмеиваясь, Тесей объяснил, что обычно с гостями принято бойко общаться и показывать маленькие чудеса, но его так давно не видели здесь с парой, что боятся спугнуть такое счастье.

А ведь с Ньютом он здесь регулярно бывал. Но не мог держать за руку, смотреть влюбленно, говорить комплименты. Сколько мест окажутся закрыты, когда они признаются в связи? Сколькие владельцы бизнесов не пожелают видеть своими клиентами тех, кто переступил через древний запрет? Поможет ли убийство Гриндельвальда, каких бы бед он ни натворил?

Определенно, должно быть не только оно. Персиваль лишь надеялся, что Тесей и Ньют согласятся взять продуманный им курс. Пусть только Ньют найдет в себе решимость снова все обсудить.

— Ты снова думаешь о проблемах, — мягко упрекнул Тесей. — Переключить тебя?

Персиваль выгнул бровь, заинтригованный, и Тесей немедленно поднес к губам его руку. Поцеловал между большим и указательным пальцами, глядя глаза в глаза, и раздельно выговорил:

— У нас есть еще полдня. Я могу придумать нам занятие, но что насчет тебя, Перси? Не хочешь выбрать, куда мы пойдем после обеда?

— Уже выбрал. Тебе понравится. — Сказав это, Персиваль перехватил ладонь Тесея и уже сам поднес его пальцы к губам. Запах гранита и северного шторма усилился, когда Персиваль припал губами к жестким костяшкам.

Вспоминалась их близость. И как слизывал с этих пальцев смазку Ньюта. Как не мог остановиться, даже вылизав начисто, как наслаждался вкусом кожи, как пропустил в рот, как твердые подушечки гладили по языку, вызывая дрожь. Персиваль и сейчас дрожал, потому что между ними не было Ньюта. Только они двое. И пусть место было общественным, пусть здесь Тесей не поставит на колени, не перегнет через стол, даже не поцелует в губы, Персиваль все равно…

— Перси. — Тесей неуловимым жестом сбросил захват и развернул руку так, чтобы пальцами подцепить его за подбородок. — Посмотри на меня.

Для этого пришлось открыть глаза, и когда это Персиваль успел зажмуриться?

— Я надеюсь, ты выбрал место, где мы сможем побыть наедине. Но если нет — значит нет. И ничего страшного.

— Да. Мы сможем побыть наедине.

Произнося слова, Персиваль чувствовал чужую хватку, и это… не пугало.

— Хорошо. Тогда и поговорим. — Тесей его отпустил и с намеком кивнул на нетронутые тарелки. — Чем быстрее мы поедим, тем быстрее это случится.

И все же торопиться они не стали, отдав должное нежнейшему ризотто, а затем васильковому сабайону. Десерт во время съедения исполнял проникновенные серенады, что чуть не отбило аппетит Тесею и вызвало сдавленный смех у Персиваля. По крайней мере, пение разрядило обстановку, и из ресторана они ушли в приподнятом, очень легком настроении.

Сообщать, куда они отправляются, Персиваль не стал: портал оформил сам. Весь сюрприз испортила улыбающаяся ведьма в зале прибытия, поприветствовав их звонким:

— Добро пожаловать в Боливию!

Здесь с организацией было намного лучше. Персиваля с Тесеем в два счета зарегистрировали, всучили несколько красочных буклетов и предложили портал в любой из понравившихся отелей. Но у Персиваля были свои планы, и он, вежливо отказавшись, аппарировал их с Тесеем прямиком в джунгли.

Под кронами эвкалиптовых деревьев было темно, влажно и прохладнее, чем ожидаешь от тропического леса. Суматошно вспорхнули с веток какие-то яркие птицы, потревоженные внезапным явлением чужаков, а вслед за ними разошлась цепная реакция пронзительных вскриков — эстафету подхватили другие птицы и обезьяны. Три года назад здесь была вырубка, и Персиваль разбивал стоянку на этом самом месте. Вырубку очевидно забросили — время сгладило ее до первозданных с виду джунглей. Большая удача, что никого не расщепило при аппарации. Но раз обошлось, заострять внимание Персиваль не стал.

Под вопросительным взглядом Тесея он накинул на них комплекс отводящих чар, бросил: «Догоняй», — и обернулся вампусом.

Из всех планов на сегодня он с волнением и некоторой неуверенностью ждал именно совместного превращения. Когда выяснилось, что в Гане до него не дойдет, Персиваль испытал облегчение и одновременно досаду на себя. Он ведь решил идти навстречу страхам. Эта решимость сыграла не последнюю роль в выборе занятия после ресторана.

До сих пор они с Тесеем не становились вампусами одновременно. В животной форме инстинкты заявляли на разум куда больше прав, чем в человеческой, и реакции скрыть было сложнее. Совместное превращение было шагом навстречу друг другу и возможностью лучше друг друга узнать. Отказываться от него было малодушием, которое Персиваль не хотел себе позволять.

Он длинным прыжком стартовал с места, сзади засмеялся Тесей, и в следующую секунду смех сменился рычанием, от которого у Персиваля шерсть стала дыбом и дернулся хвост. Он чуял сильнейшего альфу — своего альфу.

В морду бил теплый, пряный воздух тропиков, более влажный и сладкий, чем в Африке, под лапами проминалась рыхлая земля, и погоня наполняла легкие восторгом и жутью. Они мчались сквозь джунгли, петляя, как диктовал инстинкт. Персиваль оказался быстрее, сразу ушел в отрыв. Но там, где он брал скоростью, Тесей взял выносливостью. Он неотвратимо шел по следу, пока не настиг, пока Персиваль не вынужден был развернуться и с прижатыми ушами зашипеть на него.

Проклятье, он же решил не бояться Тесея больше! Отчего же припал на передние лапы и продолжал шипеть? Отчего потребовалось осознанное умственное усилие, чтобы замолчать, выпрямиться, поставить уши в нейтральное положение? Тесей никак ему не угрожал, и все же Персиваль не сумел до конца обуздать свой страх — его выдавал бешено хлеставший по бокам и земле хвост. Вокруг клубились маленькие вихри земляных крошек и мелкого растительного мусора.

Резко приближаться Тесей не стал, кружить, как хищник вокруг жертвы, тоже. Наверняка не хотел усугублять ситуацию и решал, как поступить. Постоял, склонив широколобую голову набок — уши с пушистыми кисточками любопытно подергивались, — и вдруг повалился на бок прямо на месте, под корни какого-то развесистого тропического дерева. Персиваль недоверчиво на него уставился, но Тесей принялся как ни в чем не бывало точить когти о выступающий корень. Будто не было вблизи ничего — и никого! — интереснее.

От внезапного прилива раздражения немедленно стало смешно и как-то… легче. Персиваль боялся, что его инстинкты перекроют разум, потребуют беспрекословного подчинения — или что того же самого под их влиянием потребует Тесей. Но они оба, пусть и в животных формах, пусть подверженные влиянию примитивных паттернов поведения, остались людьми.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Персиваль пошел вперед. Рыжую шкуру Тесея красила пятнами игра теней, и в полумраке густо сплетенных крон неискушенный наблюдатель не заметил бы отдыхающего хищника. У Персиваля окрас был другой, с покровительственными подпалинами, ему спрятаться было бы еще легче. Интересно, что думает Тесей про его расцветку? Персивалю благородный рыжий его шкуры очень нравился.

Вопросительное мурлыканье застало врасплох. Персиваль замер на месте, почти касаясь вибриссами бедра Тесея, и смущенно отпрянул. Но Тесей не возражал. Оставив в покое изодранный корень, остро пахший свежим эвкалиптом, он вытянулся на прохладной земле и сладко, заразительно зевнул во всю пасть.

Да что же это такое.

Злясь на себя, Персиваль прибризился вплотную и резче, чем хотел, плюхнулся между передними и задней парами лап Тесея, положил все четыре передние лапы на него, как на подушку, устроил морду сверху — да так и остался. Неудобно обоим, зато спокойно. И Тесей не протестовал против роли подушки. Упругие мышцы под лапами были абсолютно расслаблены, а запах северного шторма оставался привычным, без ноток злости или возбуждения. Спокойным. Успокаивающим.

Персиваль сам не заметил, как погрузился в неглубокую медитативную дрему.

Пока он себя не контролировал, тело решило, что к безопасности неплохо бы добавить комфорта. Очнулся Персиваль переплетенным с Тесеем, в тепле, а потягиваясь и выпустив спросонья когти, уперся острыми кончиками ему в бока и живот.

Ужас — так угрожать альфе, никто подобного не спустит и будет прав! — дернул Персиваля за шкирку, как разряд тока, мигом изгнав сонливость и негу. Персиваль пружинисто отскочил назад, приземлился на все шесть лап, виновато сжался в комок, еще не соображая толком. Следом поднялся Тесей, выгнул спину, потягиваясь, и неторопливо, внушительно приблизился. Зарычит? Укусит? Видит Мерлин, Персиваль заслужил — с когтями надо быть осторожнее.

Тесей лизнул прямо в морду. Пока ошарашенный Персиваль соображал, как на это реагировать, Тесей продолжил его вылизывать, как делали коты друг для друга, и при этом успокаивающе урчал. А Персиваля постепенно отпускало.

И чего он так боялся? Он ведь успел убедиться, что они оба прежде всего оставались людьми. И обычной логики достаточно было, чтобы понять — в звериной форме Тесей не станет ничего делать.

На загривок легла тяжелая лапа, и Тесей прижал выпрямившегося было Персиваля к земле.

Персиваль замер, подчинился, не зная, как еще реагировать, и с глухой обреченностью ощутил, как Тесей обстоятельно переступил через него, накрывая собой, первой парой передних лап надежно уперся в землю, а второй перехватил Персиваля как раз между его парами передних лап, чтобы держать было удобнее, а вырваться сложнее. Чужая тяжесть и жар, обжигающее дыхание на загривке… Все это было совсем не похоже на страшные воспоминания прошлого, но одновременно болезненно их повторяло, и в этот раз Персиваль зажмурился от страха. Тело сковало непонятным параличом, он даже звука издать не мог, не мог запротестовать, не мог обернуться человеком и сказать «Не надо». Только загнанно дышать, ожидая, когда на загривке сомкнутся клыки Тесея, окончательно обездвиживая, и…

Они ведь обсуждали. Персиваль давал согласие вплоть до метки и включая ее. Это не будет насилием.

Не будет.

Персиваль говорил ему «да».

Но Тесей же обещал не…

Урчание вокруг стало громче, вибрация окутала, расслабляя вопреки всему, а клыки все никак не смыкались на загривке Персиваля. Вместо этого Тесей продолжил вылизывать его, где дотягивался, в основном морду, и не делал больше ничего. Мог бы — Персиваль ведь никак не дал понять, что не хочет. Не стал. Успокаивал. Расслаблял.

Сквозь серые стены подземелья перед глазами начала проступать густая зелень мясистых листьев какого-то растения, и в ушах гул крови постепенно сменялся урчанием. До сих пор Персиваль лишь чувствовал его телом, как беззвучную вибрацию. И это же — это же Тесей, и Персиваль ему доверял. Доверял же?

Только почему он проявил инициативу сейчас, когда они звери?

Клыки все же сомкнулись на загривке, обездвиживая. Вот почему.

Наверное, за всем этим стоял расчет. Как бы страшно Персивалю ни было, вампус — не человек. Он из такой позы не вырвется, не дернется, не повредит себе. Тесей, наверное, все же заботился по-своему, и… И просто держал его, ни на секунду не прекращая урчать, но не двигался, хотя смести он бедра совсем чуть-чуть — и мог бы взять. Персиваль поднял для него хвост — сам не заметил когда.

А Тесей, подержав его так, через какое-то время разомкнул челюсти и снова принялся вылизывать.

Вокруг была его тяжесть и жар, и железная хватка чужих лап, исключавшая побег. Персиваль ничего не понимал, ему страшно было, но ничего ведь не происходило, и постепенно, с каждой секундой бездействия, эмоции уступали место трезвому взгляду.

А всего-то следовало больше доверять Тесею — и Персиваль бы сразу увидел, что тот делает. Приучает к близости, приручает, не словом — делом демонстрирует свой самоконтроль. В звериной, подверженной инстинктам ипостаси не трогает, держит себя в руках, держа Персиваля. Все как обещал. И не тронет даже сейчас, когда почувствовал, что Персиваля отпустило напряжение. Потому что, тронув, перестанет быть собой.

Тесей снова сомкнул клыки на загривке Персиваля — а бояться просто не получилось.

Это — же — Тесей.

Персиваль закрыл глаза. Он все еще поверх окружающих джунглей видел свою камеру, но с происходящим воспоминания больше не ассоциировалось. И когда второй раз Тесей отпустил загривок, не пойдя на большее, Персиваль впервые сам откликнулся ему мурлыканьем.

А ведь Тесею тоже было страшно, вдруг понял он. Тесей ошибся, не проговорив своих намерений для Персиваля, а потом уже нельзя было бросать посреди, как бы тяжело ни было обоим — потому что если бросить, то впечатления остались бы исключительно негативные, и дойти потом до той же точки близости, какой они достигли сегодня, было бы вдвойне сложнее. Лишь услышав от Персиваля ответ, Тесей выдохнул, опустил морду и прижался пушистой щекой к щеке, а из его тела разом ушло напряжение, от которого едва не звенели натянутые до предела мышцы. Персиваль бы сразу заметил, не будь так сосредоточен на себе.

Он вывернулся из-под Тесея, повалил его — Тесей позволил — и, постояв над поверженным противником, сам принялся вылизывать его морду. Потому что было правильно — и потому что хотелось. Да плевать, большего хотелось.

Персиваль выпрямился и обернулся.

— Превращайся, Тесей, — позвал он. Ответом был серый взгляд, словно спрашивавший, уверен ли он. Персиваль ждал, и Тесей выполнил его просьбу, встал рядом во весь рост. В его волосах застряли веточки и еще какой-то мусор, и костюм изрядно помялся, но Персиваль не стал ждать, пока Тесей приведет себя в порядок, а подступил вплотную, обнял за шею, прижался и поцеловал.

Поначалу Тесей просто стоял, отвечая, но не пытаясь проявить инициативу, и Персиваль дразняще прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, выдохнул торопливое «Обнимешь?». Помедлив, Тесей расстегнул ему пиджак, скользнул широкими ладонями на пояс, вытащил из брюк рубашку и положил ладони на поясницу, кончиками пальцев с нажимом пересчитал позвонки. Его руки на обнаженной коже пустили дрожь по всему телу, но дрожь приятную, и если так делал Тесей, то Персивалю ведь тоже можно было?

Он повторил маневр, добившись короткого, сквозь зубы «Перси», и на этот раз уже Тесей повел в поцелуе, заставив запрокинуть голову. Одна рука пропала с поясницы, но не успел Персиваль запротестовать, как его осторожно, уверенно взяли за волосы и заставили запрокинуть голову еще сильнее, обнажая горло. Губы Тесея коснулись чувствительной кожи, Персиваль открыто застонал. Он не знал, что делать, как вести себя в таком партнерстве. Привычка говорила одно, инстинкт — другое, а в итоге он просто… просто подчинялся, позволяя Тесею вести, и, кажется, этого было достаточно. Под ладонями ощущались шрамы, и позже Персиваль выяснит их происхождение, а пока он даже не мог ласкать в ответ. Только цеплялся за Тесея, прижимался отчаянно — и непрестанно, тихо стонал.

Стоило сказать о своих желаниях вслух. Персиваль уже обещал себя Тесею, но то был расчет, а Тесей заслуживал, чтобы Персиваль переборол последние остатки страха и признался ему, когда было безумно хорошо:

— Я хочу к тебе на колени, Тесей.

На этот раз застонал Тесей, низко, протяжно. Его вторая рука тоже оставила поясницу — Тесей бесцеремонно рванул ворот рубашки Персиваля, и ткань с треском поддалась, обнажив плечо. Почему-то только в этот момент Персиваль ощутил себя уязвимым — наверное, потому что обнажил Тесей правое плечо. То, где была метка у Ньюта. Где наверняка будет у Персиваля.

Для метки нужна была вязка и соответствующий гормональный фон, и сейчас Тесей точно ничего не сделает, но легкая нервозность все же пробила Персиваля дрожью. Резкий выдох услышал Тесей: немедленно стал нежнее, вернул ладони на поясницу и очень ласково припал в поцелуе к тому месту, на котором однажды сожмет зубы, метя.

— Ты в безопасности со мной, Перси, я обещаю, — сказал он на ухо Персивалю, оторвавшись от кожи. — Ты знаешь, что пахнешь совершенно невероятно?

— Как? — заинтересовался Персиваль и чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть серые глаза. Ему всегда было безразлично, как воспринимают его феромоны другие люди, даже любовники, но в случае Тесея это было важно. И Ньюта потом стоит спросить.

— Урожаем, свежим сеном и осенним туманом. Я поначалу очень злился, что ты собрал в себе столько любимых запахов. — Тесей улыбался, и в уголках его глаз собирались привлекательные мощинки. Их тянуло поцеловать; Персиваль не стал сдерживаться.

Кажется, он влюблялся.

Нет.

Кажется, он влюбился.

— А как для тебя пахнет Ньют? — не спеша признаваться — сначала надо было свыкнуться с чувством самому — поинтересовался Персиваль.

— Свежескошенной травой и родниковой водой. А для тебя?

— Мед и луговые травы. У нас похожее восприятие его феромонов.

У феромонов как таковых не было запаха — каждый человек для каждого пах по-разному, а сам запах проецировался в мозг набором ассоциаций, который иногда менялся. Персиваль вдыхал феромоны Ньюта и думал о луговых травах, потому и чувствовал их запах в его присутствии. Часто люди, особенно близкие или вызывавшие сильные эмоции, пахли абстрактными вещами, по определению не имеющими конкретного запаха.

— А как ты воспринимаешь меня? — спросил Тесей, и Персивалю почему-то сложнее далась откровенность:

— Гранит и северный шторм. С самого начала.

— Надо же. — Тесей задумчиво расчесывал встрепанные волосы Персиваля, иногда выпутывая оттуда сухие веточки — наследие их кувырканий на земле. — Для Ньюта я тоже пахну штормом. А еще зимним лесом. Тебя он, кстати, воспринимает почти как я. Скошенное сено и кедровая смола.

Наверное, их похожее восприятие друг друга было следствием взаимной совместимости. Персивалю хотелось так думать, даже если оно было простым совпадением.

— Вообще-то я позвал тебя по делу, — нехотя признался он несколько минут и поцелуев спустя. Романтика джунглей не подходила для чего-то большего, и Тесей был с ним согласен. И так уже пришлось прерываться на возведение инсектицидных щитов — в человеческой форме насекомые донимали гораздо назойливее, чем в звериной. Но перестать целоваться как-то не получалось.

— Хм? — слегка удивился Тесей, ведя губами вдоль шеи. — То есть я тебя отвлек?

— Я сам начал, — хмыкнул Персиваль и нехотя отступил, разрывая объятия.

Вид у обоих был такой, будто они зашли гораздо дальше, чем на самом деле. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а затем трансфигурировать костюм в нечто более подходящее для прогулки по джунглям. Тесею пришлось помогать — результат его усилий выглядел убого.

— Как ты сдал хотя бы С. О.В. по трансфигурации?

— Нормально сдал, — засмеялся Тесей. — И костюм был нормальный. Это ты перфекционист, когда речь заходит о трансфигурации. Спасибо, кстати, твой удобнее. Особенно ботинки.

И все же он неуютно ежился в льняной рубашке, парусиновых штанах бывалого путешественника и тяжелых ботинках на рифленой подошве. Не привык к такой одежде.

— Я не перфекционист. — Персиваль одернул плотную рубашку, такую же, как у Тесея. — У меня есть стандарты.

— Недостижимые для нас, обычных магов, я уже понял.

— Это ты — обычный маг? Расскажу Ньюту как анекдот.

Вместо ответа Тесей сгреб его в объятия, и шутливая потасовка окончилась новым поцелуем.

— А вот теперь ты меня отвлекаешь, — не слишком недовольно заявил Персиваль, и Тесей в отместку отвлек его еще раз. — Ладно, ладно. Идем уже. Мы же хотели вернуться к ужину.

Им осталось совсем немного — догонялки догонялками, но Персиваль изначально вел их к определенной цели, и вскоре они ее достигли.

Поглощенная джунглями пирамида походила на нормальный сильно заросший холм, со всех сторон оплетенный толстыми лианами и затянутый мелкой сетью каких-то цепких, ползучих сорняков сочно-зеленого цвета. Сориентироваться вышло не сразу: Персиваль, даже точно зная, что ищет, лишь с третьей попытки разгреб листья и сплетение лиан напротив черного зева, уходившего в глубины.

— Вот оно! — выдохнул Персиваль, убедившись, что не сошел с ума и не заблудился, случайно выйдя к похожей пирамиде или, чем Мерлин не шутит, к обычному холму. — Я набрел на эту пирамиду два года назад, когда искал заброшенные магические храмы, и прошел мимо — она не показалась мне интересной. Таких полно, десятки разбросано по джунглям. Потом мне попалась археологическая экспедиция не-магов, мы разговорились, и я решил им помочь — подумал, что им как раз подойдет. Я привел их сюда, но они в упор ничего не видели, хотя я не чую никаких отталкивающих чар. А ты?

— Нет. — Тесей не просто прислушался, а достал палочку и поводил вокруг прежде, чем отвечать. — Чисто.

— Я спровадил не-магов и просветил ее сам, — продолжил Персиваль, на всякий случай не спуская глаз со входа. — Спускался внутрь до первой погребальной камеры, глубже не полез. Ничего подозрительного, никакой классической магии или известной мне ритуальной. Почему пирамиду не видят не-маги, даже если ткнуть пальцем?

— Хороший вопрос. Очень хороший вопрос, Перси. Но к чему ты ведешь?

— Я не сразу сообразил, но в Ашшшшсешшшше похожая архитектура. Туда мы сегодня не попадем, и сюда незачем входить, не предупредив Ньюта, но я подумал, что это стоит показать тебе вживую. Может, ты что-то почуешь.

Тесей склонил голову к плечу, что-то прикидывая, и принялся просвечивать кладку по всем правилам. Персиваль делал все это сам, но терпеливо дождался отсутствия результатов и кивнул.

— Вот и у меня ничего. — Теперь Персиваль выставил свою защиту, не боясь, что она помешает получить достоверный результат, и свободнее продолжил: — Я, если честно, и не надеялся, что ты сразу разберешься. На всякий случай решил показать. По-хорошему, здесь нужно или время, или команда ликвидаторов проклятий. Надо по всем правилам изучать. Там внутри — все то же самое, что в Ашшшшсешшшше, даже узоры на стенах идентичны. И таких пирамид я могу припомнить как минимум две, помимо этой, хотя не-магам показывал только ее и не уверен, что остальные для них тоже невидимы. Я привел тебя сюда главным образом потому, что собирался показать, чем я займусь после Гриндельвальда. Я, Тесей, подозреваю, почему тебя так не хотели пускать в Ашшшшсешшшш. Что неприглядное ты мог там увидеть.

— Людей, — помрачнел Тесей. — Я догадался.

Готовясь к проникновению туда, он отсмотрел все воспоминания Персиваля — а значит, почти что побывал там. Пусть многие образы смазало гормональным безумием, в памяти Персиваля хватало и четких картин. Тесей без труда пришел к тем же выводам, что и он.

— Я припугнул Олбани в надежде, что нам предоставят разбираться самостоятельно, — подтверждая это умозаключение, объяснил Тесей. — А они притащили нам палочку Ньюта, лишь бы мы ушли. Боюсь, Перси, вы там видели только верхушку айсберга. Ньюту больше нельзя в Гану. А желательно и в Африку не ездить, особенно в Южную. Я скажу. И тебе лучше воздержаться.

— Меня на выезде допрашивали под сывороткой правды, но я соврал, что не помню ничего после входа в пирамиду. — Персиваль временно проигнорировал последние слова Тесея. — Как выкрутился Ньют?

— Никак. Его хотели допросить как твоего сообщника — якобы о портале. Я запретил и напомнил им про международные нормы права. Ньют неофициально дал показания, что из-за течки ничего не помнит. Он омега, ему сошло с рук, и Румфа сильно не настаивал. Сам должен помнить, как он относится к омегам.

— Помню. — Персиваль презрительно скривил губы. — Мне иногда хотелось бросить ему вызов.

— Его отношением удобно пользоваться.

— Будто я отрицаю. И я согласен насчет Ньюта, ему лучше не рисковать. Вместе скажем. — Персиваль представил, что они услышат в ответ на «В Африке для тебя слишком опасно» и добавил: — Он, конечно, будет недоволен. И насчет себя я сразу не соглашусь. Ты видел только воспоминания, а я — вживую. Люди без разума и без воли. Я докопаюсь до того, что там происходит и как они попали в Ашшшшсешшшш. Ты слышал, что спросил Муниру? Эта ли палочка Ньюта? Значит, там есть еще. Гриндельвальд — наша первоочередная задача, и я не стану распыляться. Но потом я займусь Ашшшшсешшшшем. И если окажется, что людям, попавшим туда, нельзя помочь, я прекращу их страдания и сделаю все, чтобы оградить других от подобной судьбы. Смерть лучше, чем жизнь без воли и души. Или насильственная трансформация в рунеспура.

Тесей внимательно на него посмотрел. Проницательный взгляд, знающий. Серьезный.

Немножко влюбленный.

— Там замешано правительство Ганы. Может, соседних государств. Дождись, когда я стану министром. Займемся вместе.

Что там Персиваль думал? Отложить признания? К черту.

— Я раньше задавался вопросом, как вышло, что Ньют влюбился в собственного брата, — сказал Персиваль, становясь вплотную. — Больше не задаюсь.

И сам запрокинул голову, подставляя горло.

Тесей прижал его к себе, лизнул от плеча к мочке уха, прихватил ее зубами несильно, спросил:

— Перси, можно тебя трогать?

Не о простых объятиях шла речь.

— Можно, — ответил Персиваль, потому что прямо сейчас готов был позволить все.

Да и вообще.

С Тесеем было — волшебно. Не так, как описывал Ньют: им далеко было до взаимопонимания братьев. Тесею не хватало знания, что и как нужно Персивалю, и он неминуемо будет делать ошибки. Уже делал, хотя и сумел обернуть ошибку в успех, как сегодня в форме вампусов. Но как никогда отчетливо Персиваль понимал, что эти ошибки он готов был терпеть, и впечатления о Тесее они уже не испортят. Тесей слушал реакции Персиваля, делал то, что нравилось обоим, подстраивался, и от его прикосновений жар растекался под кожей.

Тесею Персиваль был готов позволить все — в любой момент.

— Но лучше будет, если мы продолжим дома, — закончил Персиваль прежде, чем Тесей сделал что-нибудь такое, что исключило бы возвращение в ближайший час. — Уже вечер, если ты не заметил. Скоро закат. И я бы не стал задерживаться до темноты, как и аппарировать отсюда без нужды. Нам надо отойти хоть на пару миль.

— Как ты определяешь время? Здесь же постоянный сумрак.

— Не знаю, наверное, врожденное чутье. Я не люблю джунгли, но хорошо в них ориентируюсь. Как Ньют в пустыне.

— Перси, — неуверенно позвал Тесей, когда оба развернулись обратно, а Персиваль почти перекинулся в вампуса.

— Хм?

— Извини за сегодняшнее. Впредь…

— Впредь делай что хочешь, — перебил его Персиваль. Не хватало еще, чтобы Тесея грызло излишнее чувство вины. — Конечный итог мне понравился, Тесей. И это — разрешение на все. Хотя оно и так у тебя было, и ты сегодня не сделал ничего, что вышло бы за его рамки.

Чтобы окончательно подтвердить свои слова, Персиваль сменил форму и в приливе вдохновения потерся о ноги Тесея, словно кот. Кошачьи так метили своих, но еще — ластились. С минуту Тесей чесал его за ушами, прежде чем перекинуться самому и лизнуть Персиваля в щеку. От задетых вибрисс разошлась приятная истома, но Персиваль непреклонно развернулся и устремился обратно по проторенной тропе. Все дальнейшие нежности — дома. В постели.

«Я хочу к тебе на колени».

Или не в постели, но дома.

Туда и отправились, даже к ужину успели, как Тесей и обещал. Только создавалось впечатление, что дома им не слишком обрадовались. Вышедший их встречать Ньют смотрел как-то странно. Сидевший в столовой Криденс подорвался здороваться, но выглядел при этом так неловко, словно стал свидетелем семейной размолвки, а Нагайна бросила на Персиваля нечитаемый взгляд, который по какой-то причине показался ему укоризненным.

Но расспросы, чем они с Тесеем провинились, пришлось отложить до ухода гостей, а пока — вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

— С возвращением, Криденс, — тепло сказал Тесей, отечески обнимая его за плечи. Криденс вспыхнул от удовольствия и с готовностью расплылся в улыбке, обнимая в ответ. Не шарахнулся, не застеснялся. Ценить проявления заботы и тепла он умел, как умеют только люди, долго их лишенные.

С Персивалем Криденс обниматься не стал, ограничился рукопожатием. Нагайна дождалась, когда все приветствия окончатся, поднялась в человеческий рост и прошипела:

— Здравссствуй.

— Здравствуй, Нагайна, — обрадовался Персиваль, впервые услышавший ее голос. — Я рад видеть тебя снова.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Нагайна качнулась к Тесею в поклоне-приветствии, а потом отползла, свернулась кольцами на громадном пуфе, начарованном для нее у стола, и уложила голову так, чтобы всех видеть.

— Ньют привел тебя прямо с поезда, Криденс? — когда все уселись за стол, поинтересовался Персиваль.

Школьный джемпер с барсучьим черно-желтым гербом смотрелся на Криденсе нелепо, но не хуже бурнуса с куфией. Главное, что выглядел Криденс счастливым, хотя глаза у него бегали, словно у провинившегося первокурсника.

— Не совсем. Альбус расспрашивал меня о вас! — выпалил Криденс, цепляясь за половник с супом, будто тот мог спасти от чем-то неприятного разговора. — Я боюсь, что он начинает догадываться про… вас троих. Я не уверен точно! Но будьте осторожны.

Персиваль с Тесеем и Ньютом встревоженно переглянулись. Это было ожидаемо: такого шила в мешке не утаишь, особенно от столь проницательного и дальновидного человека. И все же они рассчитывали потянуть с обнаружением как можно дольше.

— Отличные новости, — кисло прокомментировал Тесей. — Ньют, если он попросит о встрече, соглашайся и иди один. Нам надо знать, что ему может быть нужно.

— Я убедил его, что ничего про вас не знаю. Это почти правда. Могли бы и сказать, что в Азкабане сидел Персиваль, а не Тесей! Хоть намекнуть! — Криденс обвел их возмущенным, укоризненным взглядом и нацеленной, словно палочка, ложкой. — Я чуть с ума не сошел от беспокойства!

Тесей смолчал, Персиваль тоже. Если бы Криденс знал всю подноготную, все равно бы беспокоился. Про Омут и всю глубину риска Персиваль еще не признался даже Ньюту — все не мог подобрать подходящего момента.

— Как я должен был намекать на такое в Хогвартсе? — осадил Криденса Ньют. Его прищур не сулил ничего хорошего. Да что с ним случилось?

— Мы можшшем поговоритьсс? — прошелестела на грани слышимости Нагайна. Ее пуф заменял стул по правую руку от Персиваля, тогда как Тесей сидел во главе стола, а Ньют и Криденс напротив Персиваля с Нагайной. Персиваль охотно воспользовался предлогом увильнуть от разговора, который грозил перейти в ссору, и склонился к Нагайне.

— Я внимательно тебя слушаю. Или лучше на «вы», мисс Нагайна?

— На «ты», пожшшалуйсста, мисстер Грейвзсс.

— Персиваль.

— Персссиваль. — Она высунула язык характерным для змей трепещущим жестом и магнетически качнулась туда-сюда.

Получив возможность наблюдать за ней вблизи, Персиваль отметил, что в ее повадках змеиного было больше, чем человеческого. Недаром Ньют до последнего сомневался, сохранила ли она разум после трансформации.

— Я хочшшу призсснатьсся. Я убила чшшеловека. Ребенкасс.

Хвататься за палочку или обличать ее перед присутствующими Персиваль не спешил, но напрягся.

— Когда? Кого? — отрывисто спросил он. И самое главное: — Почему?

— Криденссс помнит, чшшто такое быть сссиротой. — Нагайна говорила короткими, отрывистыми предложениями. Ей очевидно трудно было открываться и совершенно невозможно молчать: видно было, что ее мучает секрет, который она никому была не в силах поведать — она не дотерпела даже до конца ужина. — Криденссс хорошшший. Он присссматривает зсса одним приютом. Помогает сссиротам. Приют Вула, как зссовут его магглы. Там был… мальчшшик. Будущшший альфа. Сссильный. Змееуссст. Мне он не понравилссся сссразссу. Я не могу говорить ссс Криденсссом. Я не сссмогла его предупредитьсс. — Нагайна прикрыла глаза, выражая скорбь. — Мальчшшшик был опассен. Он начшшшал влиять на Криденссса. Криденссс ссслушшшал его. Мальчшшику было воссемь лет. Он ужшшше убивалсс.

— Как ты узнала?

— Он призсссналссся. Сспрашшивал, зсснаю ли я вкуссс чшшеловечшшины.

— Ребенок мог выдумать, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. Признание без Веритасерума — не доказательство, Нагайна.

И даже с ним — не всегда, однако этого Персиваль говорить не стал.

— Я тожшшше так думала. Я надеяласссь, Персссиваль. Он предложшшил мне попробовать. Чшшшеловечшшшину. — Мимика у змей отсутствовала, но Нагайна гневно трепыхнула языком и продемонстрировала ядовитый оскал. — Я сссогласссиласссь. Он был волшшшебником, мальчшшшик, но ему было восссемь. Малышшш. Я хотела воссспитать. Чшштобы он осссозсснал, как плохо убиватьсс. Про сссмерть не шшшутятссс. Он тайно пригласссил меня на чшшердак приюта на ссследующшших каникулахсс. Я пришшшла ночшшью. Он зссаманил туда и опоил другого ребенкасс, Персссиваль. Он жшшдал, чшшто я его сссъем. Бессспомощшшшного. Ссспящшшего. Жшшивого. Это не описссать. Я иссспугаласссь мальчшшишшшку.

— Если это и была бравада, она затянулась, — подтвердил Персиваль, не торопясь, впрочем, делать однозначных выводов.

По роду службы он видел всякое. Дети-убийцы относились скорее к статистической аномалии, но за свою карьеру в аврорате Персиваль сталкивался с этим жутким явлением ни много ни мало дважды. Одно из дел вел лично, еще будучи рядовым аврором, и на нем же получил свое первое повышение. Без легилименции, по чести — не слишком законной, — никогда бы не раскрыл. И в память навсегда врезался обманчиво невинный, не понимающий, что же пошло не так, чуждый раскаяния недетский взгляд на пухлом ангельском личике десятилетней девочки.

Но все же дети убивали крайне редко, а Нагайна могла ошибиться. Или что-то понять не так.

— Дасс. — Нагайна качнулась вперед-назад. — Я не ссстала есссть ссспящшшего. Я сссъела мальчишшшку. Потомсс изсссбавиласссь от уликссс.

Умно. Для змеи ее размеров, даже обладающей магическими способностями, нет лучше способа скрыть следы убийства. Съесть, переварить, улучить момент — и отрыгнуть остатки одежды с месивом костей где-нибудь в укромном месте. Может, не весь скелет сразу, а по частям в разных местах. Поди пойми, что случилось с жертвой, если от нее осталась всего пара косточек. А ведь их еще надо найти и связать с конкретным ребенком. Очень умно.

И жутко. Возможно, хуже, чем ребенок-убийца.

Ничего этого Персиваль, разумеется, не озвучил.

— Чем все закончилось? — как можно нейтральнее осведомился он.

— Опоенный ребеноксс проссснулссся на чшшшердаке утромсс. Позссвал взссросслых, его ссняли. Мальчишшку счшшитают пропавшшшим безсс весссти.

— Криденс?

— Не зсснает. Не догадываетсся. Груссстит. Хочшшет найтисс.

— Когда это было?

— Чшшшуть большшше года назссад.

То есть совсем незадолго до Аравии и их первой встречи. Неудивительно, что в то время Нагайна не желала видеть другого — незнакомого — змееуста вплоть до полного отказа говорить и смотреть в глаза. Что, если она, снедаемая виной, проговорится, а он сдаст ее Криденсу? Что, если Персиваль убьет на месте? Причем второе, кажется, страшило ее меньше.

Во всей истории Персиваля успокаивало одно — Нагайна определенно чувствовала свою вину и упорно отказывалась называть имя съеденного ребенка. Делала все, чтобы дистанцироваться от того, что съела человека — личность. Значит, раскаивалась.

Какое-никакое утешение.

Да уж. Не такого разговора ожидал Персиваль за семейным предрождественским ужином. Пирог с мясной начинкой после милой застольной беседы потерял всю привлекательность в его глазах, и Персиваль негромко попросил Докси сменить его блюдо на грибной суп.

— Персссиваль.

— Да, Нагайна?

— Научшшши меня легилименцссии. Пожшшшалуйссста. Я хочшшшу общаться с Криденсссом.

— А он?

— Ему не даетссся. Обссскур защшищшшает мысссли, но не дает ссоссредоточшшения. Так сссказссал Тесссей. Я думаюссс, чшшто сссмогу его чшшитатьссс.

— Извини, Нагайна, но мне нужно подумать. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

— Дассс.

Пока Персиваль переваривал новую информацию, Нагайна вернулась в исходное положение и застыла, как неживая. Тем временем жизнь и напротив них не била ключом: Ньют помалкивал, Криденс, наоборот, много говорил, но только про занятия, Тесей принял вид, хорошо знакомый Персивалю по воспоминаниям с деловых встреч. Что он пропустил, пока выслушивал откровения Нагайны?

Вклиниваться в разговор с вопросами было бы не самым умным ходом. Вот поддержать беседу о Хогвартсе Персиваль мог бы, но Криденс закруглился раньше — видимо, только и ждал, пока Нагайна наговорится.

— В общем, все весело, как всегда, — чуть ли не на середине фразы подвел итог Криденс. — А вообще-то поздно уже, нам с Нагайной пора домой. Спасибо большое за ужин, было вкусно, Докси! Ньют, Тесей, Персиваль, я был очень рад повидаться. Мы с Нагайной будем немного заняты эту неделю, но на Рождество все в силе. В силе же?

— Разумеется, Криденс, — слегка натянуто улыбнулся Ньют, отставляя едва ополовиненную тарелку. — Идем, я вас провожу.

Они попрощались; Нагайна низко опустила голову перед Персивалем, как кланялись на Востоке, изъявляя уважение. Персиваль слегка поклонился в ответ, благодаря за оказанное доверие, и с куда большей теплотой пожал руку Криденсу, после чего тот с Ньютом исчез в гостиной, а Тесей и Персиваль остались безмолвно гадать, какая веретенница цапнула Ньюта в их отсутствие.

Как они и ждали, Криденс распрощался неприлично быстро. Минуты не прошло, как раздался негромкий хлопок аппарации, однако Ньют в столовую так и не вернулся. Встревоженно переглянувшись, Персиваль и Тесей отправились на поиски.

Нашелся Ньют на диванчике в гостиной. Сидел в обнимку с подушкой и смотрел в огонь.

— Что случилось? — без обиняков спросил Тесей, подходя и останавливаясь напротив.

— Ты сам не свой, — поддержал его Персиваль. Он остановился на полшага за плечом Тесея, надеясь, что это не выглядит как атака «двое на одного».

— Мы с Криденсом зашли за тобой в Министерство. — Ньют, которому загородили обзор на камин, смотрел на брата с вызовом и одновременно казался непривычно уязвимым, неуверенным. — Аддамс сказала, что ты еще до обеда куда-то ушел с Персивалем. Деловая встреча с лордом Блэком, Персиваль? — Ньют перевел на него уязвленный взгляд. — Я видел его в коридоре. Ты мог бы просто сказать, что хочешь побыть наедине с Тесеем. Вот как Тесей в последние дни.

Если задуматься, действительно получалось очень некрасиво. Сначала ссора, потом Тесей избегает Ньюта, потом Персиваль врет о планах на день и на целый день исчезает с Тесеем. Как бы не вышло, что в попытке найти предлог, чтобы подтолкнуть братьев друг к другу, Персиваль добился прямо противоположного результата.

— Благими намерениями, — вздохнул Персиваль и сел рядом с Ньютом. — Плакал наш сюрприз. Тесей?

— Держи, Ньют. Мы не хотели заранее обнадеживать на случай, если ее не получится вернуть.

Ньют отложил подушку и благоговейно принял палочку. На мгновение его лицо осветилось приглушенным магическим сиянием. Оно сгладило невзгоды, с годами и опытом обострившие черты и проложившие тонкие, пока мало заметные морщины от уголков глаз к вискам. В илисто-зеленых радужках зажглись полуночные звезды. Однако долго эффект не продлился. Ньют погладил палочку, спрятал в карман брюк и снова поочередно всмотрелся в их с Тесеем лица.

— Извини, пожалуйста, что я солгал, — мужественно начал Персиваль, вызывая на себя основной огонь. — Это мне взбрело в голову непременно сделать сюрприз. Тесей изначально говорил, что неожиданность в нашей затее не главное.

— Но я тебя поддержал. — Тесей явно не желал бросать Персиваля одного под обстрелом уязвленных взглядов Ньюта. — И это я предложил отговориться встречей.

— Мы не со зла, Ньют. — Метнув на Тесея предупреждающий взгляд, чтобы не вмешивался пока, Персиваль снова взял инициативу. — Вышло скверно, и нам жаль, что впечатления от сюрприза подпорчены, но нашей целью было в первую очередь порадовать тебя. Мы тебя любим, Ньют.

— Очень. — Тесей присел на подлокотник по другую сторону от Персиваля, чтобы оказаться с ним на одной линии взгляда, а Ньюту не приходилось больше вертеть головой. — Знаешь, я недавно с удивлением понял, что Персивалю говорил, а тебе нет… Я вас не брошу. Ни одного. Ни за что.

На плечо Персиваля легла горячая даже сквозь рубашку, твердая ладонь, вторую — левую — руку Тесей протянул к Ньюту.

— То же самое могу сказать о себе, — подтвердил Персиваль, подавая Ньюту правую и левой накрыв пальцы Тесея. — Как бы дальше ни повернулась к нам жизнь.

Ньют схватился за протянутые руки, словно сидел на дне глубокой ямы, а они должны были вытащить его на волю. Предплечье заныло от его судорожной хватки.

— А я не брошу вас. Пожалуйста, больше никогда во мне не сомневайтесь, — горячно заверил Ньют и длинно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. — И еще… на всякий случай. Мои слова про вас вдвоем, наверно, прозвучали странно. Я… не буду скрывать, я вас немного ревную. Я привык, что вы уделяете внимание только мне. Пройдет! — торопливо добавил он, увидев беспокойство, вызванное признанием. — Честное слово, опять я что-то не то говорю… В общем. — Ньют тряхнул встопорщенной челкой. — Я не возражаю против ваших отношений, я не возражаю, что вы проводите время наедине. Я рад, что вы нашли точки соприкосновения, а ревность пройдет. Я себя знаю. И я понимаю, что после… всего Тесею хотелось побыть на расстоянии от меня. Насчет этого не переживайте. Не это обижает. Ложь задела меня гораздо больше всего остального. Она ведь… была не обязательна. Вы могли просто сказать, что готовите рождественский сюрприз. Я бы все равно ни за что в жизни не догадался про палочку.

— Ты безусловно прав, Ньют. Прости идиотов? — повинился Тесей, упорно отказываясь признавать вину только за Персивалем.

— Прощаю. — Ньют впервые улыбнулся и пододвинулся ближе, прильнул упругим боком к Персивалю, заглянул в глаза с заговорщической хитринкой: — Но с вас рассказ, чем вы занимались сегодня и в последние дни. Меня в первую очередь интересует, как вышло, что ты, Персиваль, больше не пытаешься сбежать у Тесея из-под руки.

— Ньют, — предостерегающе начал Тесей, но Персиваль не дал ему договорить.

— Ты знаешь ответ не хуже меня, Ньют. — Персиваль чуть наклонился, чтобы шептать прямо в розовое ухо, касаясь губами раковины и ловя непроизвольную дрожь. — Если уверен, что ничего плохого не случится, зачем сбегать, хм?

— Об этом я догадался. — Ньют облизнулся напоказ, стрельнул глазами в Тесея и полуприкрыл веки. — Мне интересно, как Тесей тебя убеждал. В подробностях, Персиваль.

— Может, тебе показать? — Персиваль осторожно высвободил руки, чтобы взять Ньюта за подбородок и повернуть к себе для жаркого поцелуя. — Но тебе, боюсь, придется побыть всего лишь зрителем, — предупредил он, оторвавшись от влажных губ. — Пока что я под Тесеем способен думать только о подчинении.

— Издеваешься, да? — сквозь зубы прорычал Тесей. — Дразнишь?

Он застыл на подлокотнике — воплощенное напряжение, — однако его пальцы ни на йоту не сжались на плече Персиваля. Восхищенный, полыхающий возбуждением Ньют смотрел на него мимо Персиваля и тяжело дышал.

— Не дразню, Тесей. — Персиваль обернулся к нему. — Я ведь говорил. Делай что хочешь.

Тесей молча встал, дернул их на себя, и в следующую секунду они уже барахтались на постели в спальне Тесея, а он стоял рядом и смотрел тяжелым, потемневшим от желания взглядом.

— Раздевайтесь. Оба, — отрывисто распорядился он, убедившись, что Персиваль с Ньютом успешно расплелись.

И сам принялся неторопливо, методично, пуговица за пуговицей расстегивать рубашку. У Персиваля пересохло во рту. Сам дал согласие, сам убеждал, что не дразнит, почему же страх заскребся в грудной клетке, норовя вытеснить оттуда бешено скачущее сердце?

Персиваля тронули за локоть; он вздрогнул и натолкнулся взглядом на Ньюта, тоже еще одетого и не вставшего с постели.

— Порядок? — негромко спросил он, и Мерлин, как же унизительно слышать такое от омеги, даже обожаемого больше жизни и совести. Но забота — забота все равно придавала сил.

— Да. Спасибо, Ньют.

Он решительно спрыгнул с постели и принялся торопливо, пока храбрость не кончилась, раздеваться. Даже не сразу заметил, что Тесей застыл посреди жеста — с занесенной, чтобы расстегнуть манжет, рукой.

— Что-то не так? — занервничал Персиваль, обнаружив себя и Ньюта почти обнаженными, а Тесея — все еще в рубашке и брюках.

— Все хорошо, — возразил Тесей и все-таки расстался с рубашкой.

Персивалю еще не доводилось видеть его раздетым хоть наполовину, и он сам забыл о раздевании, разглядывая Тесея. Некоторые в одежде казались внушительнее, чем есть, но Тесей относился к тому редкому типу людей, у которых одежда скрадывала истинную стать. Широкие плечи, длинный шрам от левого соска вниз, почти до самого паха, а еще были шрамы сзади — Персиваль помнил, как они ощущались под ладонями. Немедленно захотелось повторить этот опыт, и он на ватных ногах приблизился, не собираясь позволять страху отбирать у него удовольствие.

Тесей дождался Персиваля, осторожно обнял, горячий до невозможности. Рядом с ним запах северного шторма, привычный и знакомый, пьянил как хороший дурман, и феромоны сильнейшего альфы требовали опуститься на колени. Стоять было физически сложно, но Тесей железной рукой обхватил его за пояс, не давая сползти вдоль тела и уткнуться носом в бедро, как диктовал инстинкт пополам со страхом. Добровольно подчинившемуся не причинят вреда, это закон природы, иначе человечество вымерло бы как вид в постоянных стычках альф. У Персиваля этот инстинкт был прошит глубже обычного, подкрепленный травмой, но Тесей не дал ему последовать.

— Перси, — зашептал он на ухо, стискивая Персиваля в объятиях, кожа к коже, и широкие ладони, и чужое сердце, быстро, но размеренно бьющееся рядом. — Перси. Я знаю, я понимаю, но не сейчас. Когда будем вдвоем — станешь для меня на колени, и мы пойдем дальше, но сейчас нас трое. Дыши, Перси. Ты в порядке, я не трону сейчас. Между нами сегодня прикосновения. Ничего больше. Обещаю. Дыши. Вот так.

Одна рука сползла к основанию шеи, надежно там устроилась, и Персиваль опустил голову на плечо Тесея, собираясь с мыслями. Стоя так близко, он не мог не чувствовать чужое возбуждение. Как любого альфу, Тесея заводило неприкрытое подчинение. Его член упирался Персивалю в бедро, и впервые пришло на ум, что член будет большой, а вязка — это узел, который растянет еще больше, и для альф-мужчин быть принимающей стороной чаще всего больно — не зря союзы с подчиненными альфами-мужчинами редки.

Этот, вполне реальный страх отрезвил заполненный феромонами разум, и Персиваль сглотнул. Хоть он и давал Тесею согласие на все, им сначала нужно было обговорить детали. Персиваль никогда не вязал альф-мужчин и, к счастью, его тоже не вязали. Он понятия не имел, как все будет работать у них с Тесеем.

Но это действительно лучше сделать позже и наедине.

— Знаешь, — дуновением июльского ветра выдохнули ему в затылок, — смотреть на вас вдвоем очень заводит.

Со спины к нему прижался обнаженный Ньют, и Персиваль окончательно расслабился. Присутствие омеги в поле обоняния мигом успокоило взбаламученные инстинкты. Неделимый запах взаимного удовольствия — гроза на летнем лугу — окутал, расслабил, одновременно окончательно прояснив мысли. Колени больше не подламывались, дрожь отступила. Персиваль согласился бы простоять так хоть час, но тут Ньют сделал полшага вперед, и его возбужденный член мазнул по ягодице Персиваля. Хотя контакт сгладился шелком нижнего белья, Персиваль втянул воздух и обернулся. Рядом с ним был возбужденный омега — его омега! — и ему нужно было уделить внимание.

Персиваль развернулся всем телом — Тесей разомкнул руки, позволяя, — и поцеловал Ньюта, кончиками пальцев обвел ключицу, скользнул ниже и сжал сосок. Они у Ньюта были чувствительные. Ласкавший Тесея Ньют заскулил, а сзади вдруг стало пусто — Тесей отступил на шаг.

— Перси. — Он положил ладони на бедра Персиваля, чуть выше шелка нижнего белья, и Персиваль выдохнул в поцелуй с Ньютом:

— Давай уже!

Тесей неторопливо потянул белье вниз, проходясь ладонями вдоль бедер и икр, пока не опустился на одно колено сзади. Едва Персиваль переступил собравшуюся вокруг щиколоток ткань, Тесей уперся рукой ему в поясницу, а другой взял за лодыжку и заставил поднять ногу, открывая. Впереди был Ньют, готовый подхватить, сзади держал, создавая точки опоры на себя, Тесей, и поза оставалась надежной — Персиваль не упадет. Но таким открытым и безащитным он себя еще не чувствовал.

И кто бы мог подумать, что под коленом окажется такое чувствительное место — от первого же поцелуя Персиваль пошатнулся, и если бы не Ньют — Тесею пришлось бы ловить его магией.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты прогибаешь спину для Тесея, — горячо выдохнул Ньют. Его глаза блестели удовольствием и любопытством, и он служил отличной опорой.

— Увидишь, — откликнулся Персиваль, запрокинув голову — потому что Тесей плавно поднимался поцелуями все выше, он уже касался губами внутренней части бедра и несильно прихватывал там кожу зубами. — Думаю, скоро, Ньют. Тесей… оставишь мне следы?

Всему этому хотелось иметь завтра подтверждение. Проснуться и видеть, что произошедшее — не горячечный сон.

Вместо ответа Тесей заставил Персиваля сильнее поднять ногу и закинуть ее на пояс к Ньюту. Затем Тесей прихватил зубами кожу под ягодицей, сжал до боли, оставляя первый след.

Персиваля пробило дрожью. И он, впервые за вечер не ограниченный страхом, потек.

Не сразу, но Тесей все же разжал зубы и выпрямился, снова подступив вплотную. Его член упирался между ягодиц — даже с барьером из брюк было возбуждающе и страшно. Но Тесей не спешил раздеваться, и он обещал, что сегодня только прикосновения. Персиваль верил. Доверял.

Остался расслабленным.

— Пойдем в постель, — вибрирующим, низким голосом сказал Тесей. — На спину, Ньют, и раздвинь ноги.

Ньют высвободился из рук Персиваля и выполнил приказ, свободно раскинувшись на кремовых простынях. Его член стоял в облачке рыжих кудрявых волос, мягких, как у любого омеги, а благоухающая медом и луговыми травами смазка пачкала ягодицы и бедра. Нежная краска заливала щеки, шею и грудь, зеленые глаза сияли возбуждением, и весь вид Ньюта звал прикасаться, доставлять наслаждение, брать.

— Нравится? — Тесей прихватил губами кончик уха Персиваля. — Тогда чего ты ждешь? Или тебе тоже приказать, Перси?

Внутри все сжалось от внезапной волны осторого возбуждения. Персивалю не нужны были приказы — но он бы совсем не возражал им подчиниться. И Тесей отследил это по спазму, прокатившемуся от макушки до пяток, по усилению запаха феромонов.

— Повяжи его, Персиваль. Хочу видеть вас вдвоем.

Ньют протянул к нему руки, и Персиваль без колебаний выполнил приказ. Целовал-гладил-нежил, долго готовил, вставил член, медленно, каждую секунду чувствуя на себе взгляд Тесея, который сидел рядом с ними на огромной постели и наблюдал. Ньют стонал, метался под ним, просил больше, просил еще, и в какой-то момент Персиваль полностью переключился на него — доставить удовольствие, довести до оргазма, повязать. Только когда внутри Ньюта набух узел, плотно связав их вдвоем, у Персиваля начало немного проясняться в голове, и он вспомнил о чужом присутствии.

А ведь то, что получилось при Тесее — не просто близость, а полноценная вязка, — подтверждало полное доверие. Альфы, повязавшие своего омегу, беспомощны, пока узел не спадет. Позволить себе это состояние рядом с другим альфой свидетельствовало о безграничном доверии.

И то, что Тесей не проявил ни грана агрессии, когда его омегу брал другой альфа, — тоже.

— Тесей, — позвал Персиваль, чувствуя, что хочет близости и с ним. — Иди сюда?

Он послушался, оказался рядом, погладил Персиваля по плечу. И все равно не хватало, мало было, хотелось… хотелось…

— Тесей, — не зная, как сформулировать смутную неудовлетворенность, неуверенно начал Персиваль. Но Тесей его опередил: встал на колени сзади, между раздвинутых ног Персиваля, и склонился, накрывая их с Ньютом собой. Ткань брюк к обнаженным бедрам, горячая твердая грудь — к спине, губы на шее и короткое: «Перси. Ньют».

Вот теперь было правильно, _цельно_ , и Персиваль, найдя ладонь Тесея, переплел с ним пальцы. Ньют откровенно заурчал, почувствовав близость брата даже сквозь забытье, владевшее омегами первые минуты вязки.

— Перси… позволишь мне кое-что… нестандартное? — Тесей поцеловал его в плечо, слегка двинул бедрами, заставив и Персиваля сместиться и вызвать стонущий отклик у Ньюта.

— Хочешь меня взять? Я не против, но прямо сейчас? Не самый удачный момент.

— Нет. Я же сказал, нестандартное. Хм?

— Любопытство меня погубит, — хмыкнул Персиваль, ежась от предвкушения и легкой нервной щекотки. — Хорошо.

— Спасибо.

Тесей чуть отодвинулся, освобождая себе доступ к ягодицам Персиваля, погладил с нажимом, повел рукой ниже, между ними. У Персиваля перехватило дыхание, но Тесей лишь мимолетно задел скользкий от смазки вход и опустил руку еще ниже. Бережно взял в горсть и перекатил яички, добившись того, что Персиваль едва удержался на локтях, чтобы не придавить Ньюта: абсолютная беспомощность, когда другой альфа держит тебя вот так, превратила мышцы в желе. Но Тесей немедлено исправился — отпустив Персиваля, он уперся кончиками пальцев в растянутое вокруг его узла кольцо мышц.

Расслабленный было Ньют тут же распахнул глаза и напрягся.

— Тесей, — насторожился Персиваль, вынырнув из удовлетворенной неги. — Что ты собрался…

— Ньют? — спокойно спросил Тесей, глядя на брата мимо Персиваля.

— Оххх. Да. Ты же знаешь, что да.

— Я знаю, что «да» со мной.

— Не тяни.

— А вот это уже на мое усмотрение, Ньют. Расслабься.

Ньют расслабился. Мгновенно.

— Не передумал, Перси? — так же спокойно спросил Тесей.

— Раз Ньют согласен, то не передумал.

— Хорошо.

И Тесей принялся кружить, разминать болезненно натянутые мышцы Ньюта, задевая кожу Персиваля, втискивая пальцы между их телами там, где почти не оставалось места, отчего узел наверняка довольно болезненно тянул Ньюта изнутри. Но Ньют больше не напрягался — только дышал слишком размеренно. Похоже, считал вдохи-выдохи про себя.

— Перси. — Тесей поцеловал его в плечо, в основание шеи, не прекращая настойчивых ласк. — Постарайся расслабиться. Я не сделаю плохо ни Ньюту, ни тебе.

И прихватил зубами за загривок, будто они снова обратились вампусами.

Одновременно его палец с силой нажал на вход и вошел внутрь, еще сильнее растянув стенки Ньюта и жестко давя на чувствительный узел Персиваля чуть согнутой костяшкой.

Ньют заскулил и вцепился в простыни. Персиваль — тоже.

Он понятия не имел, что можно испытать второй оргазм, пока вязка еще не кончилась, но от того, что сотворил Тесей, его скрутило сладостной судорогой, и если бы Тесей не задействовал магию, Персиваль упал бы на Ньюта, потому что конечности отказались его слушаться.

Это — это было удовольствие, и контроль, и сейчас Персиваль как никогда хотел, чтобы Тесей уложил его под собой и сделал все-что-хочет, вообще все, как посчитает нужным.

— Я твой, — мучительно, искренне выдохнул Персиваль, едва смог говорить — в коконе чужой магии и силы, уязвимый, защищенный, и Ньют эхом повторил его слова.

— Понравилось? — Тесей аккуратно вытащил палец, зализал укус на загривке, поцеловал в затылок и чуть сместился, чтобы дотянуться до губ Ньюта. Персиваль тоже нашел в себе силы подвинуться, давая ему лучший доступ.

— Понравилось. Очень, — ответил Персиваль, пока Ньют слабо пытался нашарить руку Тесея. — Я сам не ожидал, что может понравиться… настолько.

— В будущем можем пойти дальше. — Тесей оторвался от Ньюта и с нежностью потерся носом о висок Персиваля, зарылся во встрепанные волосы. — Если позволишь.

— Дальше?

— Растянуть меня так, чтобы вытащить узел до окончания вязки, да? — Ньют под ними потянулся, сыто прикрыл глаза. — Сложно, но втроем реально. Я не против попробовать.

И тогда Тесей сможет ласкать его узел напрямую, сжимать в руке, контролируя силу, перебирать пальцами… Ньют сможет целовать мягкими губами, вырисовывать узоры гибким кончиком языка… Персиваль представил. Узел набухал только внутри омег, что практически исключало все другие ласки с ним, но если действительно сделать так, как предлагают Тесей с Ньютом… Персиваль от одной мысли содрогался в удовольствии, а если в реальности?

— Да. Я бы хотел попробовать.

— Значит, попробуем, — заключил Тесей. — Положить вас на бок? Будет удобнее.

Получив согласие, он заклинанием повернул их с Ньютом и устроился рядом. Они лежали, молча обмениваясь ленивыми ласками и поцелуями, пока Персиваль не ощутил, что узел уменьшился достаточно, чтобы расцепиться. К этому моменту координация вернулась к нему полностью, и он, отстранившись, сместился вниз — рассмотреть, нет ли у Ньюта повреждений. Умом он понимал, что Ньют бы не смолчал, если что, но предпочел убедиться воочию.

Вход был приоткрыт, уже начал припухать и блестел от смазки. Ни следа крови или трещин, даже маленьких. Озадачивало лишь то, о чем Персиваль раньше как-то не задумывался: после вязки мышцам требовалось время, чтобы вернуться в изначальное положение, но Ньют, даже приходя к нему сразу из объятий Тесея, всегда был с плотно сомкнутым кольцом входа. После себя Персиваль как-то не обращал внимания и не мог бы сказать точно.

— Что-то не так? — Тесей зачесал назад упавшие на глаза волосы Персиваля и слегка потянул за них, чтобы вглядеться в лицо. — Я повредил?

— Нет, все в порядке.

— Это и я мог сказать, — фыркнул Ньют, снисходительно позволявший себя рассматривать.

— Вход пока не смыкается. — Персиваль обвел кольцо подушечкой пальца. — А так ничего.

— Он вообще-то не должен. — Ньют даже приподнялся на локтях, изумляясь невежеству Персиваля в анатомии омег. — У нас же только что была вязка.

— После Тесея ты приходишь закрытым.

— Перси, со сколькими омегами ты имел дело до Ньюта? — вмешался Тесей, посмеиваясь — впрочем, не слишком обидно.

— Двумя, и обе были женщинами. — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Я в основном предпочитаю альф.

— Маленький интересный факт: если заставить мужчину-омегу кончить после вязки, вход снова сомкнется, и следующая вязка будет как первая.

— Только чувствительнее, — тихо добавил Ньют, глядя на Тесея из-под ресниц.

— Иди сюда, Ньют.

Ньют выскользнул из рук Персиваля, оседлал Тесея задом наперед, спиной к его груди, откинулся и расслабился.

— Прежде, чем отпустить Ньюта к тебе после вязки, — размеренно, словно лекцию читал, принялся рассказывать Тесей, попутно лаская Ньюта, — я всегда довожу его до оргазма. Иногда несколько раз. Тебе нравится, когда Ньют чувствителен сильнее обычного, Перси? Когда он стонет и дрожит от самых простых прикосновений? Нравится знать, что для него каждая повторная вязка — испытание? Это удовольствие, но две вязки подряд для омеги, особенно после нескольких оргазмов, на грани переносимости.

Говоря, он гладил Ньюта по груди и животу, задевая твердые соски и начавший снова вставать член. Ньют постанывал в такт, с готовностью откликаясь на каждый жест — и каждое слово.

— Когда-нибудь нам стоит попробовать три вязки подряд. Втроем получится. Что скажешь, Ньют? Со мной, с Персивалем, и снова со мной, хм?

— Да. Да, Тесей. — Ньют загнанно дышал, но он подставлялся, выгибаясь, а не пытался сбежать, и зрелище заводило. — Обоим, на все — да.

— Слышал, Перси? Что скажешь ты? Взять Ньюта после меня, зная, что у него не было даже секунды перевести дух? И снова отдать его мне в руки для третьей вязки?

— Да. — У Персиваля охрип голос.

— Хорошо, — низко, довольно сказал Тесей. — Присоединишься, Перси? Или хочешь посмотреть?

— Хочу посмотреть, — немного поколебавшись, решил Персиваль. Ему еще не доводилось беспрепятственно наблюдать, как Тесей обращается с Ньютом в постели, и хотелось восполнить этот пробел.

— Тогда наслаждайтесь. Оба.

Ласки Тесея стали интенсивнее: он сжал, покрутил и оттянул соски Ньюта, добившись невнятной мольбы о большем, но поддался ей не сразу, а лишь когда соски болезненно набухли и налились цветом. Удовлетворенный результатом, Тесей одной рукой надежно, как стальным обручем, обхватил Ньюта за пояс, а другой собрал его свежую смазку и принялся ласкать член, большим пальцем безжалостно растирая головку, пока не добился оргазма.

Все это время Персиваль сидел, изредка вспоминая, что нужно дышать, и не знал, чье место хотел бы занять больше — Тесея или Ньюта.

Пока Ньют переводил дух после оргазма, Тесей бережно подтолкнул его к Персивалю и сказал:

— Смотри теперь.

Картина была знакомой. Припухший, блестящий от смазки, сомкнутый вход.

Пока Персиваль изучал и, не удержавшись, вылизывал поскуливающего Ньюта, Тесей наконец-то разделся целиком, но не стал сразу забирать Ньюта, позволив Персивалю как следует насладиться и ласками, и реакцией. Тесей был прав — когда Ньют вскрикивал даже от нежнейших поцелуев, по нервам Персиваля бежал ток темного удовольствия. Ньюту нравилось — и Персивалю нравилось тоже.

Лишь почувствовав, что еще немного — и второй раз захочет повязать Ньюта сам, — Персиваль нехотя отстранился, поцеловал Ньюта в живот напоследок и сел на пятки чуть сбоку, чтобы видеть обоих. Ньют немедленно вернулся к Тесею, оседлал на этот раз лицом к лицу, нетерпеливо насадился на член и дернулся было вверх, но Тесей остановил его тяжелой ладонью на плече.

— Мы не торопимся, Ньют. Ритм сейчас задаешь не ты. — У Тесея раздулись ноздри — похоже, Ньют сжал внутренние мышцы, стараясь спровоцировать. — Не поможет, Ньют.

— Может быть, не с первого раза, — озорно согласился Ньют и, видимо, очень успешно повторил, потому что Тесей все же подкинул бедра и тут же недовольно зарычал.

— Ладно.

Его покладистость не сулила ничего хорошего, и Ньют понимал это не хуже Персиваля, потому что с подозрением заерзал.

Одной рукой продолжая удерживать Ньюта на месте, другой Тесей снова взялся ласкать его член — и больше ничего. Закусил губу, но не слушал мольбы, не отпускал, не давал двигаться и не двигался сам, пока Ньют снова не кончил в его руках. Его оргазм Тесей переждал. Каждая его мышца четко обозначилась от напряжения, но Тесей даже в этот момент не двинул бедрами.

— Вот так, — сказал он, целуя Ньюта за ухом, и в шею, и в плечо, поверх метки. — Еще один оргазм перед вязкой, Ньют? Или будешь слушаться?

Ньют из чистого протеста промычал что-то нечленораздельное и, видимо, все же попытался сжаться внутри, потому что Тесей угрозу выполнил. На этот раз вышло дольше, вымотав обоих. Даже Персивалю было сложно сдерживаться, хотя он всего лишь смотрел и слушал стоны Ньюта, потихоньку перешедшие в бессильный плач, и уговоры Тесея «Еще чуть-чуть, Ньют, ты можешь, вот так, хорошо, вот так, кончай, Ньют». В конце концов Персиваль начал поглаживать свой вставший член — и кончил одновременно с Ньютом, слабо вскрикнувшим и обмякшим на коленях у Тесея.

— Как ты, Ньют? — губами собирая слезы со щек Ньюта и успокаивающе гладя его по плечам, тихо спросил Тесей.

Ньют лишь прижался к нему сильнее и так же тихо ответил:

— Я буду слушаться, Тесей.

— Хорошо. Дыши, мой маленький. Ты в моих руках.

Мерлин, эти слова, таким тоном — забота-контроль-возбуждение-нежность — Персиваль хотел бы услышать по отношению к себе.

Возможно, он применит тактику Ньюта, оставшись с Тесеем наедине.

А пока Персиваль наслаждался зрелищем того, как Тесей, надежно перехватив Ньюта, одновременно насаживает его на себя и подкидывает бедра, как шепчет нежности в ухо, как Ньют цепляется за него ослабевшими руками и признается в любви и принадлежности, как оба застывают наконец, повязанные, и Ньют беспомощно скулит, уронив голову на плечо Тесея.

Тесей тоже позволил Персивалю присутствовать при своей вязке. Альфа повязал омегу. Брат повязал брата. И они доверяли Персивалю достаточно, чтобы не прогонять в момент такой близости.

Его омега. И его альфа.

Персиваль дождался, пока оба вспомнят о его присутствии, пока Тесей с усталой улыбкой не уляжется на спину и не похлопает ладонью рядом с собой, а Ньют не протянет руку вслепую, зная, что Персиваль все равно его поймает. Улегся рядом с ними, окутанный родным запахом и теплом, уложив голову на плечо Тесея и переплетя пальцы с Ньютом.

— Тебе не тяжело? — уточнил он на всякий случай, имея в виду их с Ньютом совокупный вес, но Тесей лишь скосил глаза и сказал:

— Спи.

Едва спальню заволокла темнота Nox’а, Персиваль немедленно заснул.

Утром, как и хотел, он рассматривал на себе следы вчерашнего. Трогал синяки, с дрожью вспоминая, как Тесей их оставлял, и думал, что не просто смирился с мыслью о будущей метке — что хочет ее.

За этим занятием его и застал вышедший из примыкающей ванной Тесей — в белом пушистом халате, с мокрыми, гладко зачесанными назад волосами и капельками воды на лице. Он застыл на полшаге, рассматривая Персиваля горячим, обещающим удовольствие взглядом. Персиваль кашлянул, спустил ноги на пол и спросил:

— А где Ньют?

— Он еще до рассвета умчался в офис. То ли огнекрабов кормить, то ли химер вычесывать, я так и не разобрал. Пойдешь в ванную?

— Пойду. Ты не забыл, что сегодня двадцать второе?

— Прием у Боунсов? — без восторга отозвался Тесей. — Помню, разумеется. А Ньют?

— Сейчас ему напомню.

Патронус растаял в утреннем свете. Ответ — серебристый кот с ушами-кисточками — настиг Персиваля за умыванием.

— Помню! Не волнуйся, я не опоздаю.

Голос звучал слегка раздраженно. Похоже, на Ньюта накатило вдохновение: он ненавидел, когда его отвлекали в такие моменты, и частенько сетовал, что Тесей, а теперь еще и Персиваль вечно умудряются выбирать именно их и сбивать ему весь настрой.

Если у Ньюта пошла книга, его можно было не ждать на обед, и за час до приема тоже лучше бы напомнить, чтобы не опаздывать.

Улыбаясь, Персиваль вышел из ванной и обнаружил, что Тесей не спустился на первый этаж — только переоделся в домашнее и поджидает Персиваля, сидя на кровати.

— Какие у тебя планы на день, Перси?

— Никаких особенных. — Персиваль в воздух поблагодарил Докси за смену одежды, аккуратно сложенную на заправленной постели, и быстро сменил полотенце на более приличный вид. — Хотел забрать почту и немного почитать о Железной Игле, пока есть время.

— Мне нужно наверстать бумажную работу, так что я до обеда буду занят. А после обеда предлагаю погулять. Если Ньюта удастся извлечь из офиса, то втроем, но если у него вдохновение, можно и без него. Заодно расскажешь, что успел найти по Игле.

— Пока ничего, что объясняло бы интерес Гриндельвальда, и рассказывать нечего, — раздосадованно поделился Персиваль. — Вряд ли за полдня это изменится. Я уже потерял надежду разобраться во всем быстро. А прогулка — в любом случае хорошая идея. Но Ньюта мы выманим вряд ли.

— Я слышал его Патронус, — улыбнулся Тесей. — И все же попробовать стоит.

— Договорились.

Они наскоро позавтракали и разошлись по делам: Тесей в кабинет, Персиваль наведался к себе в офис, в который превратил спальню съемного дома, а оттуда вернулся прямиком в библиотеку «Дома у Ручья». За поиском информации время пролетело незаметно; Персиваль даже удивился, когда Тесей заглянул позвать его в столовую.

— Ньют не появится и грозил спустить на нас ниффлера, если мы еще раз побеспокоим его до приема, — по дороге сообщил Тесей. — Похоже, все серьезно, — пошутил он. — Опять он принесет в издательство три тысячи страниц, из которых там оставят пятьдесят, и полгода будет невыносим по этому поводу.

— Первых «Фантастических тварей» ему так же сильно порезали?

— Да, только имей в виду: заговоришь об этом с Ньютом, и кислый вид на весь день обеспечен, — садясь за стол, предупредил Тесей. — Когда редактор сказал ему, что такой объем никому не интересен, и если он хочет публикации, придется делать выжимку, Ньют переживал это довольно болезненно. До сих пор не любит вспоминать.

— Неужели никто не взялся опубликовать полную версию после успеха первого тома? — не поверил Персиваль, накладывая себе побольше рагу. Докси дивно удавались овощные блюда. — У Ньюта легкий слог, он интересно пишет. Я бы с удовольствием почитал изначальный вариант. Надо попросить у него рукопись.

— Если бы ты с этого начал знакомство, Ньют был бы твоим в первую же ночь, — рассмеялся Тесей. — А я бы совершенно не удивился.

Персиваль тоже хмыкнул, но довольно рассеянно. Он подумал вдруг, что сам вклинился в отношения Ньюта с Тесеем совершенно внезапно, и в целом все реакции Тесея на него вполне объяснимы. Как бы он сам повел себя? И… что, если история повторится? Что, если однажды Ньют вернется из путешествия и скажет, что встретил еще одного альфу, с которым тоже хотел бы связь?

— Тесей.

— Ммм?

— Что мы будем делать, если Ньют заинтересуется другим альфой?

— Откажемся, — жестко отрезал Тесей, вонзая вилку в котлету, словно в того самого гипотетического альфу. — Не забывай, он сначала придет к нам. Вся история с тобой закрутилась с моего разрешения. Не пойми неправильно, я рад, что все обернулось как обернулось, но больше я подобного не допущу. Надеюсь, ты меня поддержишь.

— Поддержу. — Персиваль не стал скрывать облегчения. — Но если у него возникнут чувства… их ведь не запретишь просто так. Не выйдет ли, что мы его потеряем?

— Ты рассуждаешь о неслучившемся. Будет проблема — будем решать. Но я бы на самом деле не беспокоился. — Тесей задумчиво постучал черенком вилки о столешницу. — Нам с Ньютом было хорошо вдвоем, но все же… чего-то не хватало. Я не могу сказать, что именно тебя, однако с твоим появлением у меня это чувство исчезло. Думаю, что у Ньюта тоже. Он… изменился. Если бы ты хорошо знал его раньше, ты бы заметил. Похоже, мы были рождены для триумвирата, а не для пары. Это мое мнение, и поэтому я не беспокоюсь. Впрочем, если хочешь, уточни у Ньюта сам. Но от него ты, скорее всего, услышишь то же самое.

Персиваля немного отпустило, и он благодарно кивнул. Как-нибудь обязательно спросит.

Они доели в компанейской тишине, после чего отправились на прогулку.

«Дом у Ручья» жался к подножию невысоких скалистых гор на юге острова Арран. За низким забором крохотного садика, где Ньют выращивал несколько не очень капризных магических растений для своих зелий, открывался вересковой луг, сейчас покрытый тонким слоем снега. От калитки начиналась узкая, нахоженная Ньютом тропа, ведущая к побережью. В шести часах пешей прогулки она вливалась в единственную улицу рыбацкой деревушки, чья территория начиналась сразу за чертой отталкивающих чар.

Порой внешнюю защиту приходилось обновлять — слишком большой была территория.

Вокруг «Дома у Ручья» простирались десятки миль нетронутых каменистых лугов и скал, о которых не-маги из деревушки и лежавшего к западу городка даже не подозревали. А вот полностью защитить такую территорию от магов было и вовсе невозможно. Затворив за собой калитку и перешагнув границу основной защиты, Персиваль и Тесей удвоили бдительность. На настроении во время пригулки это, впрочем, никак не сказалось.

Пока неторопливо спускались в направлении моря, наслаждаясь восхитительно-серым небом и свежим чуть солоноватым ветром, Тесей рассказывал: как выбирали участок с Литой, как год он стоял пустым после ее гибели, как, сойдясь с Ньютом, возводили дом. На обратном пути с подачи Персиваля и чтобы развеять мрачноватое настроение обменивались байками из аврорской юности, и по возвращении можно было смело утверждать, что прогулка удалась.

В прихожей Тесей вдруг развернулся, не дав Персивалю даже шарф размотать, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Захотелось, — невозмутимо пояснил он и принялся раздеваться.

У Боунсов их ожидали к шести, а значит, оставалось два свободных часа, которые можно было посвятить чтению. А можно — разговору, неуместному под открытым зимним небом.

— Тесей, пойдем в спальню?

— Пойдем, Перси, — согласился Тесей и аппарировал обоих, едва они развесили вещи в шкафу.

Новый поцелуй уже не застал Персиваля врасплох.

Несколько минут они просто обменивались поцелуями, пока Тесей не попятился к постели, не сел на край и не потянул Персиваля на себя. Поначалу тот даже не понял, чего от него хотят, и лишь когда Тесей сказал:

— Я не настаиваю, Перси, помни, пожалуйста.

…Персиваль сообразил. К своему стыду, он понятия не имел, как подступиться, будучи человеком, а не вампусом. Пока решимость не испарилась, а Тесей не подумал лишнего, Персиваль боком сел к нему на колени и тихонько выдохнул про себя. Прелести позы он совершенно не оценил: жестко, их плечи в точке контакта неудобно уперлись друг в друга, а стоило расслабиться, как Персиваль неумолимо начал сползать.

Озадаченный Тесей недоверчиво моргнул и уточнил:

— Тебе точно удобно?

— Ни черта, — сознался Персиваль.

— Вставай, — с улыбкой сказал Тесей и поднялся следом. — Руки мне на плечи, Перси.

Его тон был доброжелательным, но это все же было распоряжением, и Персиваль сглотнул нервный ком, подчиняясь.

— Перси. — Тесей обнял его, положив ладони на ягодицы. Погладил кончиками пальцев — Персиваль невольно подался назад, ловя ласку. Тесей немного усилил нажим и какое-то время сжимал и притискивал к себе, так что их твердеющие члены соприкасались. А когда близости перестало хватать, Тесей сказал только одно: — Держись за меня.

Его предупредили, а Персиваль все равно оказался не готов к тому, что Тесей плавным движением согнет ноги в коленях, сместит ладони ниже, к верхней части бедер, и поднимет Персиваля, заставив обнять себя ногами за пояс.

Теперь Персиваль смотрел на него сверху вниз, но ощущения открытости, беспомощности, чужого контроля перехватывали дыхание, мешали говорить. Тесей откровенно выделывался, не став пользоваться магией, и это тоже действовало — демонстрация силы от альфы… заводила.

— Засранец, — выдохнул Персиваль и поцеловал смеющиеся губы.

— Ну надо же, ты стесняешься, — поддразнил Тесей, широко и совсем не зло улыбаясь. Стоял он ровно, дыхание оставалось размеренным, голос не окрасился натужными нотами — словно не Тесею приходилось держать в руках взрослого альфу. — Ньют без малейшего опыта меня соблазнял — о, ты бы его видел, что он творил. А ты стесняешься. Никогда бы не подумал. Это очаровательно.

— Когда я получу от вас подробности соблазнения? — увильнул от темы Персиваль. Полностью полагаться на поддержку другого человека было для него в новинку. Сам он иногда поднимал Ньюта, но даже в прошлом, в отношениях с альфами, его не поднимали.

Он не позволял никому себя поднимать.

— Надо было спрашивать вчера. — Тесей зарылся носом в шею Персиваля, глубоко вдохнул. — Мы бы рассказали.

— Твои отговорки пробуждают во мне желание добиться ответа менее цивилизованными методами, чем прямые вопросы, — с усмешкой пригрозил Персиваль и шутливо потянул Тесея за волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Тесей позволил, улыбнулся спокойно, тепло, но от его следующих слов желудок оборвался, а по позвоночнику пробежал разряд острого удовольствия.

— Не получится, Перси. Я сильнее.

И это была чистая правда. А сказанная в такой ситуации — тоном, в котором не мелькало ни тени желания унизить, — правда эта отозвалась возбуждением.

Все внутри сжалось; между ягодиц стало влажно от потекшей смазки.

Взгляд Тесея потяжелел, налился грозовой тьмой, и запах северного шторма вытеснил из восприятия все остальные. Не оборачиваясь, Тесей шагнул назад, сел на постель, и в этот раз на его коленях было удобно. Персиваль ощущал под собой жар чужих твердых мышц, ерошил короткие темно-рыжие волосы, приятно щекотавшие ладонь, и другой рукой держался за плечо Тесея, хотя уже никуда не съезжал.

— Перси, помни, что я не сделаю больно.

Окончательно поверить этому обещанию мешал лишь один факт.

— Ты вяжешь Ньюта вне течки, и тебя это заводит, — все же выговорил Персиваль. Он хотел прояснить все спорные моменты. — Тебе нравится причинять боль.

— Нравится, — согласился Тесей, рисуя успокаивающие узоры на спине и пояснице Персиваля. Обвел лопатки, указательным пальцем пересчитал позвонки и уперся в копчик, однако ниже не двинулся, вернул руку вверх. — Но знаешь, что главное? Это нравится Ньюту. И у меня есть его разрешение. А у Ньюта — способ остановить меня. И это не «нет». Он тебе не говорил? Если когда-нибудь услышишь от него слово «империя» — останавливайся. Совсем. Это значит, что ты зашел слишком далеко.

— Ньют никогда этого не упоминал, — слегка уязвленно пробормотал Персиваль. Не то чтобы они в принципе много говорили о близости — по большей части они нащупывали взаимодействие на практике, методом проб и ошибок. Но о таких вещах упоминать стоило.

— Не переживай, это не единственный способ остановить альфу, который есть в его арсенале. А не упоминал он скорее всего потому, что вы с ним играете по очень мягким правилам, Перси. — Тесей потянулся коротко соприкоснуться губами, провел носом вдоль скулы, лизнул под ухом в чувствительном месте и добавил: — Мы с тобой, Перси, тоже будем играть мягко. Тебе не понадобится ничего серьезнее «нет» или «не надо», чтобы меня остановить. Но если волнуешься — запомни слово Ньюта. На него у меня рефлекс.

— Спасибо. Тесей, это… много значит.

— Не благодари, Перси. Не за что.

— Это мне решать. — Персиваль в свою очередь прихватил губами кончик уха Тесея, очень осторожно прикусил, добившись одобрительного выдоха, и отстранился, чтобы задать второй волновавший его вопрос: — Тесей, ты раньше вязал альф-мужчин?

— Да, — пожал плечами Тесей. — А ты нет?

— Нет. Всегда была близость без вязки.

Услышав ответ, Тесей задрал брови, затем нахмурился и вдруг нежно положил ладонь на щеку Персиваля, большим пальцем провел по губам, пустив дрожь по всему телу. Персиваль приоткрыл рот, зная, что это выглядит как приглашение, и во второй раз твердая подушечка прошлась уже по внутренней стороне нижней губы. Стремясь продлить контакт, Персиваль поймал ее зубами, плотно сжал губы вокруг и пососал солоноватую, вкусную кожу, обвел кончик пальца языком.

— Перси. — Голос Тесея стал ниже, тембр сменился с нейтрального на командный, требующий безраздельного внимания. — Тебе понравится, я обещаю.

Все было так хорошо — ровно до того момента, когда Тесей произнес эти слова. Словно в магическом театре, декорации сменились в мгновение ока: только что была уютная, полная света спальня с мягким шелковым бельем и ласковый Тесей, и вдруг — поросшие слизью серые стены камеры, липкий холодный пол…

Альфа, совершенно не считавшийся с мнением пленника.

Все получилось само собой: паника, магический удар, рывок назад на грани физических возможностей — и ужас-ужас-ужас, не отпускавший, колокольным звоном заглушавший все мысли.

Позднее Персиваль узнал, что Тесея спасла лишь отменная реакция опытного аврора — он успел смягчить удар, и из смертельного тот превратился в ранящий. А когда все происходило, Персиваль даже на свое имя, размеренное, настойчиво повторяемое из раза в раз голосом Ньюта, едва не ответил атакой. Возможно даже, что пытался, просто Тесей и Ньют не признались, не желая усугублять его чувство вины.

Вокруг смеялись чужие визгливые голоса, со всех сторон наступали шершавые стены холодных казематов, занемевшее тело казалось чужим, и Персиваль, отчаянно рыская в поисках выхода, бесконечное время не мог его отыскать.

Сколько он пробыл в мире своих кошмаров, Персиваль не знал. Однако в какой-то момент Ньюту все же удалось его дозваться сквозь многоголосый издевательский хохот, и сводящий с ума мираж расползся гнилой тканью, обнажив знакомую комнату в «Доме у Ручья». Непривычным был только ракурс — еще ни разу не доводилось Персивалю рассматривать свой кабинет, забившись в самый дальний угол, между стеной и стеллажом с книгами, которые он предпочитал держать под рукой.

— Персиваль, — уверенно, равномерно повторяя его имя, Ньют искал глазами его взгляд, но не приближался больше, чем на десяток шагов, и тем более не трогал. — Персиваль.

Он сидел на корточках, держа на виду обе руки. На неподвижном лице жили одни распахнутые во всю ширину глаза.

— Ньют, — хотел откликнуться Персиваль, а вышел бессвязный сип.

К носу подплыл стакан воды с соломинкой — Персиваль схватил его и жадно выпил, стуча зубами о край. Половина содержимого оказалась на груди; соломинка пропала, а стакан заново наполнился раньше, чем Персиваль успел попросить о добавке.

Три стакана спустя голос вернулся, и Персиваль смог спросить:

— Тесей?

— В порядке. Будет, — не очень охотно признал Ньют после недоверчивой паузы. — Нас больше интересует, как ты?

Чтобы встать, Персивалю понадобилось напомнить себе, что он альфа, что ему не пять лет, что у него есть честь, достоинство и банальная совесть, а предаваться жалости к себе — не способ исправить ситуацию.

— Я тоже в порядке. Буду, — с мрачной иронией вытолкнул Персиваль.

Опрокинутый с ног на голову и обратно мир казался нереальным, и Персиваль никак не мог до конца уложить в голове случившееся. А еще… Еще боялся, что все вокруг — лишь объемная галлюцинация его мозга, не вынесшего издевательств и плена. И что реальностью были последние… сколько минут? часов? дней?

— Который час?

— Половина шестого, — распрямляясь вслед за ним, ответил Ньют. На часы он не смотрел — значит, отсчитывал время, пока ждал. Наверное, ему происходящее тоже показалось бесконечным кошмаром. — Прием обойдется без нас, если ты об этом.

— Боунсы обидятся, — отстраненно заметил Персиваль.

— Придумаем оправдание. Персиваль… — Ньют сделал осторожный шаг вперед — а Персиваль напрягся. Остаточная тревога все еще владела нервами и разумом.

И хотя кабинет был ярко освещен — ни одной тени, способной напомнить о камере в Нурменгарде, — из-за окрашенных в белое стен нет-нет, да и проступали зеленовато-серые необработанные камни.

Если вокруг Персиваля ткалась иллюзия, он больше никогда не хотел возвращаться в реальность.

— Ньют, — выдавил он и протянул трясущиеся руки.

В мгновение ока они заполнились родным, живым и трепещущим теплом, а запах луговых трав напомнил Персивалю, где он и с кем, лучше любых слов. В нос лезли непослушные медно-рыжие вихры, вокруг пояса стискивались изо всех сил обманчиво тонкие руки Ньюта, и Персиваль сам отчаянно хватался за него, потому что одному — одному было слишком сложно не упасть, и как он выдержал все эти годы, пока Ньют еще не был частью его жизни?

Но теперь был не только Ньют.

— Где Тесей?

— За дверью, — ответил Ньют, поднимая изрезанное волнением лицо. — Попросить его уйти?

— Ни в коем случае! Он ни в чем не виноват. Он ничего не сделал, Ньют, это просто… это мое прошлое. Если кого и нужно винить, то меня.

— Нет, Персиваль, ты что? — Ньют потерся щекой о его щеку, с силой провел ладонями по спине вверх-вниз, словно пытался спасти Персиваля от переохлаждения. — Ты точно не виноват. И раз ты говоришь, что не в Тесее дело, то виновника нужно искать вообще не в нашем доме.

В голосе всегда доброжелательного, готового к компромиссам Ньюта скрежетала сталь. Обычно Ньют сильно уступал им с Тесеем в кровожадности, но Персиваль не сомневался — окажись виновник перед ним, погиб бы очень неприятной смертью.

— Отпусти меня, Ньют. Мне нужно поговорить с Тесеем. — Персиваль осторожно высвободился из цепких рук, напоследок мазнув губами по скуле и кончику носа в веснушках. — Он должен услышать, что не виноват. От меня.

Ньют так и не отпустил совсем, вцепился в предплечье как ниффлер в драгоценность, и из кабинета они вышли вдвоем. Короткий коридор пустовал, кабинет Тесея, чья дверь была напротив, тоже.

Патронуса Персиваль вызвать не смог, и на выручку пришел Ньют, но Тесей ему не откликнулся.

— Докси! — не на шутку встревоженные, позвали они хором.

Скорбно качая ушами, домовиха возникла перед ними в накрахмаленной зеленой наволочке. Длинные ресницы хранили следы слез.

— Докси, дорогая, позови Тесея, пожалуйста, — попросил Ньют, присев перед ней на корточки и зачем-то придерживая Персиваля за штанину, словно тот мог исчезнуть.

— Хозяин Ньют, сэр, — чуть не заплакала Докси, отчаянно сминая длинными пальцами тонкие перепонки своих ушей, — хозяин Тесей просили не беспокоить до утра, сэр!

— А если мы попросим вдвоем? Нас ведь больше, — уточнил, не спеша сразу приказывать, Персиваль, и не зря.

— Хозяин Тесей — основной хозяин Докси, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! Докси накажет себя, хозяин Персиваль, сэр, но не побеспокоит хозяина Тесея наперекор приказу, сэр!

Из глаз домовихи покатились редкие крупные слезы.

— Не нужно, Докси, мы просто спросили, — торопливо заверил Ньют, и Докси разрыдалась еще горше.

— Докси думает, что нужно, хозяин Ньют, сэр! Но Докси не может!

— Ему плохо? — Ньют вскочил. — Он в опасности?!

— Хозяину Тесею очень плохо, хозяин Ньют, сэр!

— Докси, где он?

— Хозяин Тесей запретили говорить, хозяин Персиваль, сэр!

Умение отбрасывать эмоции в экстренных ситуациях пригодилось в очередной раз. Персиваль взял себя в руки. Расклеиться можно потом, когда они убедятся, что Тесей тоже в порядке.

— Ньют, в какой стороне север?

— Там, — не задумываясь, махнул рукой Ньют в том же направлении, в котором прыгнул отправленный к Тесею Патронус. — Ты считаешь?..

— Думаю, да. Он и в прошлый раз туда сбежал. Я сделаю тебе двусторонний портал с возвратом на касание. Если вернешься сразу, будем искать дальше, но если нет… тогда полагаюсь на тебя. Передай, что я надеру ему задницу, если вздумает себя винить.

— Ты не пойдешь со мной?

— Раз Тесей сбежал, значит, не готов меня видеть. Вернется — поговорим. Со мной посидит Докси, хорошо, милая?

— Конечно, хозяин Персиваль, сэр!

— Не переживай за меня, — подвел итог Персиваль. — Я справлюсь. — Он призвал из кабинета чернильницу, коснулся расписного бока и сказал: — Portus.

Ньют исчез с решительным кивком, и несколько минут Персиваль мучительно отсчитывал мгновения про себя, пока не убедился, что Ньют не вернется. Значит, они угадали, и Тесей действительно отправился на полигон. Интересно, как он рассчитывал скрыться от Ньюта с Персивалем, если сам же дал ему координаты на портал? Или он считал, будто Персиваль его винит и не станет помогать Ньюту, а без его помощи Ньют, не умея делать порталы, все равно туда не доберется?

Второе, как ни печально, было вероятнее. Но теперь оставалось лишь положиться на Ньюта и его способность прочищать Тесею мозги.

Убедившись, что ждать возвращения придется долго, Персиваль обессиленно сполз по стене и уселся прямо на возникший из воздуха мягкий матрас — Докси постаралась. Она захлопотала вокруг: сначала укрыла теплым клетчатым пледом, потом начаровала россыпь туго набитых подушек и едва ли не силой всучила большую кружку куриного бульона. Ароматный, прозрачный как слеза, он привел Персиваля в чувство лучше кофе или алкоголя. Но встать, чтобы дойти хотя бы до гостиной, сил не было.

— Спасибо, Докси. — Персиваль вернул кружку и похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. — Больше ничего не нужно. Посидишь со мной? Если тебе не трудно.

— Конечно, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! Принести вам воздушный эклер, хозяин, сэр?

— Нет, дорогая, но спасибо. Лучше расскажи, как все случилось. Ты ведь знаешь обо всем, что происходит в доме.

Она села, поджав под себя тонкие ножки с непропорционально огромными ступнями, потеребила несчастные, порядком истерзанные за сегодня уши и тяжко вздохнула.

— Когда хозяину Персивалю стало плохо, хозяин Тесей позвали Докси и велели срочно привести хозяина Ньюта, сэр, — тихо поведала Докси, пряча за опущенными ушами печальные глаза. — Хозяин Персиваль никого не узнавали. Хозяин Персиваль пытались спрятаться. Хозяин Ньют ходили за ним. Хозяин Тесей ходили за хозяином Ньютом. Потом хозяин Персиваль пришли в себя, сэр, и хозяин Тесей аппарировали. Когда хозяин Ньют отправили ему Патронуса, сэр, хозяин Тесей позвали Докси. Хозяин Тесей велели не беспокоить и никому не говорить, где они, хозяин Персиваль, сэр.

— Спасибо, милая, — Персиваль поощрительно улыбнулся. — Ты очень мне помогла.

— Докси рада помочь, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! Докси надеется, что хозяин Тесей будут в порядке, сэр!

— Ты сказала, что ему плохо, Докси. Ты имела в виду душевное состояние или физическое?

— Хозяин Тесей были ранены, хозяин Персиваль, сэр. Хозяину Тесею стало хуже после аппарации, сэр.

Что бы ни говорил Ньют, это вина Персиваля, и только его. Он ранил Тесея — и чудо, что не смертельно.

Ведь не смертельно. Все образуется. Там Ньют.

А могло бы быть… Страшно представить, что Персиваль мог очнуться в мире без Тесея.

В мире, где убил его сам.

Что, если он пришел бы в себя лишь над безжизненным, остывающим телом?

— Я сожалею, Докси, — вытолкнул он едва слышно. — Я так сожалею.

— Хозяин Персиваль не виноваты, сэр! — Огромные глаза домовихи светились неподдельным участием. — Хозяину Персивалю тоже плохо, сэр! Хозяин Тесей не будут злиться, сэр!

— Разве меняет дело, что он не будет злиться, Докси?

На это Докси ничего не ответила, и дальше они молча отсчитывали время. Вместе.

Минуты сливались в часы, уплотнялись, кирпичиками составляли бесконечную дорогу в будущее, к новостям, которых все не было. Лишь состояние Докси служило Персивалю ориентиром — пока она была спокойна и с ним, он мог быть уверен, что Ньют с Тесеем живы и не нуждаются в дополнительной помощи. Но наконец дорога привела к цели, и взъерошенный, бледный Ньют возник посреди коридора. Один.

— Тесей остался в Мунго, — устало, опустошенно сказал Ньют первым делом и плюхнулся на матрас рядом с Персивалем. — По крайней мере, вам не придется изобретать предлог, почему нас не было у Боунсов. Про наше появление завтра будет знать весь Лондон — Тесей промахнулся с аппарацией и перенес нас в общий приемный покой. Наша версия — на нас втроем напали неизвестные, вы с Тесеем пострадали, он — сильнее. Я нас аппарировал, ты пытаешься поймать нападающих.

Персиваля в кои-то веки интересовало совсем не публичное освещение происходящего.

— Как он, Ньют?

— Как я и сказал, будет в порядке. Он скрыл от меня, что ранен! — негодующе заявил Ньют. В другое время Персиваль бы слабо улыбнулся, но сейчас ему было не до веселья. — А про сломанные ребра признался только в Мунго! И вообще сам оказал себе первую помощь! Это с его-то талантами в колдомедицине! Да еще дважды аппарировал с такой травмой! Еще бы чуть-чуть…

Ньют осекся, но Персиваль и сам знал, что в случившемся его вина. И что случившееся — не из тех осечек, которые забываются через пару минут или даже дней.

— Я знаю, Ньют. Я…

— Я тебя не виню, — резко перебил его Ньют. — Его, что не признался в своем состоянии, — да. Тебя — нет. А знаешь, что сказал мне Тесей, когда я передал ему твои слова? — с вызовом бросил Ньют. — Он тоже кое-что попросил тебе передать. «Если ты решил сдаться, потому что обстоятельства против нас, то я ошибся, и ты не тот альфа, которому я готов подчиниться». Он сказал, ты поймешь.

— Ньют?

— Что?

— Я его люблю.

— Скажешь ему сам. Мне надоело работать почтовой совой.

— Да, — согласился Персиваль, упираясь затылком в стену и разглядывая потолок. — Обязательно скажу.


	12. 11. Интерлюдия 6. Абернети

Каждое утро Абернети приносил Геллерту свежие газеты со всего мира. Не все подряд номера, конечно же, и не все страницы. Обязанностью Абернети было проанализировать новости и выделить для Геллерта статьи, сколь угодно незначительные, которые могли быть полезны. Многие аколиты, узнав, на что Абернети тратил большую часть своего времени, фыркали, кое-кто вместо имени звал мистером секретарем. Абернети игнорировал насмешки.

И он, и ближний круг действительно доверенных соратников понимали: чтобы в бесконечном потоке информации суметь выделить для Геллерта действительно важное, нужно было быть полностью в курсе его планов. И уметь думать так же, как он.

Не было места почетнее, обязанности сложнее.

Прочесть и запомнить тысячи строк на десятках языков, многие из которых ему пришлось выучить без магии. Переводческие заклинания слишком зависели от усредненных значений слов, и часто в магически переведенном тексте терялись важные смыслы.

Проанализировать сплетения интриг и случайностей, друг с другом не связанных, выстроить из них картину прошлого, настоящего и будущего.

Наметить дальнейший путь.

Лишь Куини Голдштейн могла сравниться привилегиями с Абернети. Он читал газеты. Она — людей.

Ее часто не бывало в Нурменгарде. Абернети редко его покидал.

Его все устраивало.

В кабинете, который Геллерт для него оборудовал, было сумрачно, чтобы не слишком уставали от чтения глаза, и прохладно. Вдаль бесконечно расширявшейся вселенной уходили сотни стеллажей. Между ними струились каменные ленты пола, готовые доставить желающего к нужному месту. Геллерт предлагал зачаровать стеллажи так, чтобы они по мере надобности сами возникали рядом с длинным, от стены к стене, рабочим столом. Абернети не захотел. Он предпочитал путешествовать в случае нужды, нежели нарушать упорядоченность окружающего пространства.

У стола стоял огромный сундук, который непрестанно заполнялся свежей прессой. Стоило только руку протянуть — и в ладонь упруго тыкался свернутый рулоном пестрый гавайский журнал «Волшебная жизнь», или перевязанный бечевой «Ежедневный Пророк» с очередными сплетнями, или суровое немецкое «Зеркало» в шуршащей оберточной бумаге. Абернети любил вслепую тянуть каждый новый номер — единственный элемент случайности, который он себе позволял. Но и из этого правила были исключения: если на первой полосе упоминался Геллерт, издание всегда появлялось сверху, ложилось в руку первым.

Сегодня это оказался «Пророк» с кричащим заголовком «Нападение на начальника отдела магической безопасности и его семью! Замешан Гриндельвальд?!»

Абернети внимательно изучил статью. Журналисту удалось пообщаться с несколькими свидетелями, которые своими глазами видели, как раненый Тесей Скамандер вместе с братом аппарировал в приемный покой Мунго. Они с чувством описывали искаженное от боли лицо и предполагали смертельные травмы. Однако, судя по второй половине статьи, очередная смена руководства в отделе магической безопасности британцам не грозила. В низу страницы приводили комментарий Скамандера, слишком подробный и одновременно расплывчатый для того, кто лежал на смертном одре.

Абернети доподлинно знал, что, кроме небольших неприятностей, которые Геллерт устроил Скамандеру походя, сорвав аврорскую операцию в середине осени, никаких покушений на него из их ставки не было. Журналист попросту преувеличил. Ничего необычного, хотя на личный контроль ситуацию взять стоит. Внимания Геллерта она не заслуживала.

Зато в неприметной греческой газетенке, до которой Абернети дошел лишь спустя несколько часов, отыскалась куда более интересная заметка, и вовсе не на первой полосе. В разделе светской хроники Адрастус Врахнос оповещал всех заинтересованных лиц, что двадцатого апреля тысяча девятьсот тридцать пятого года в его магазине «Два Пергамента» состоится презентация новой книги за авторством Ньютона Скамандера. Избранным гостям будут разосланы приглашения. Заявки желающих на участие принимаются до тридцать первого марта включительно.

Абернети вернулся к другой газете, на этот раз бразильской. Там анонсировали конференцию драконологов, и Ньютон Скамандер был заявлен среди лекторов. Дата значилась — тридцатого декабря, и Абернети поначалу собирался выбрать именно ее. Но конференция драконологов — это десятки лихих, отчаянных и умелых магов со всего света. А презентация книги — событие для избалованной греческой аристократии.

Бразильская газета отправилась на стеллаж. Страница из греческой заняла место в стопке тех, которые попадут на стол Геллерта.

Фото Ньютона Скамандера и заметка о презентации были аккуратно обведены жирной рамкой.

Черной.


	13. 12. Глава 6

Как гласила подцепленная где-то в странствиях поговорка, «нет худа без добра». С одной стороны, то, что Тесей ошибся с аппарацией, не позволило скрыть инцидент. С другой, не пришлось искать предлог для отсутствия не только у Боунсов, но и на следующий день — у Малфоев, куда Персиваля всю осень настоятельно зазывали, обязательно с его «очаровательным омегой». В октябре, выбирая между Малфоями и Лонгботтомами, традиционно дававшими балы в один день, Персиваль выбрал Малфоев за лучшие связи в Министерстве и активно наводил мосты с ними. Но тогда он еще не знал всей подоплеки отношений с Корвинусом.

Ранение Тесея попало в газеты, их с Ньютом тоже упомянули. Пользуясь этим, Персиваль без малейшего сожаления написал лорду Малфою, как сожалеет, что обстоятельства вынуждают его пропустить, несомненно, одно из важнейших светских мероприятий года. Возможно, в следующем году удача будет более благосклонна.

Малфой ответил сухо и строго официально, в отличие от Боунсов, заверявших в своем неизменном расположении и приславших комплименты в палату Тесея. Персиваль не очень расстроился: если они планировали смещать Фоули и не делать из Тесея политическую марионетку, с Малфоями им все равно было не по пути.

Таким образом, у них с Ньютом нежданно-негаданно освободился целый день. Жизнь омрачало отсутствие Тесея и повод, по которому оно случилось. Впрочем, отсутствие долго не продлилось: хотя друзья-колдомедики поначалу заперли Тесея в палате, чтобы долечить толком, а не «как в прошлый раз», ближе к обеду Тесей так их допек, что его отпустили — под честное слово не напрягаться хотя бы пару дней.

— Как же, — закончил пересказывать их наставления Тесей и скривился. — Я что, идиот — пропускать бал у Блэков? А сегодня еще и Малфои.

Они втроем собрались в библиотеке и беседовали за чашечками ароматного чая. Тесей поначалу заикнулся про кофе, но Ньют таким тоном сказал: «Только чай, спасибо, Докси», — что возражать не рискнул никто из присутствующих.

— Я отменил визит к Малфоям. И за тебя тоже. — Персиваль опередил Ньюта, уже готового отчитать Тесея за безрассудство, и лекция не состоялась. — Опрометчиво, знаю. Но я в любом случае планировал наступать им на пятки, обидой больше, обидой меньше.

— Отлично. Теперь Корвинус ненавидит нас обоих, — хмыкнул Тесей, впрочем, без особого сожаления. — Но я все-таки появлюсь на балу. Слухи, что между нами нет согласия, пойдут нам на пользу, а Корвинус не преминет их распустить.

— Ты прав, — подумав, согласился Персиваль. В его планы, пока не озвученные, эта идея отлично вписывалась. — Но только если достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь.

— И ненадолго! — поддержал его Ньют, чуть не поперхнувшись сухим имбирным печеньем. — А ты точно хочешь перейти дорогу Малфоям, Персиваль? — удивился он.

— В перспективе — да. Но подробности не сегодня.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не хотел бы обсуждать планы на будущее, пока я не готов? — проницательно предположил Ньют, разглядывая его поверх чашки. — Поэтому не сегодня?

— Именно, — открыто подтвердил Персиваль, по глотку цедя обжигающий чай. — Или все же сегодня?

— Нет, — подумав, покачал головой Ньют. — Наверное, не сегодня. Но скоро. До визита к родителям — точно.

То есть до тридцатого декабря. То, что Ньют ставил определенные и очень близкие сроки, внушало надежду на благополучный исход грядущего разговора. А пока между ними установилась уютная тишина. Тесей не стал развивать тему, когда ее закрыли Персиваль и Ньют; каждый думал о своем. В конце концов Ньют отговорился необходимостью успокоить Криденса после газет с новостями о нападении (хотя еще вчера послал ему записку с совой) и тактично аппарировал к нему в гости, оставив их с Тесеем наедине.

— Утоли мое любопытство. — Персиваль отлевитировал пустую чашку на круглый низкий столик и откинулся в своем кресле. — Зачем было уходить на полигон? Неужели ты думал, что там я не смогу тебя найти? Или считал, что я не захочу этого делать и даже Ньюту не стану помогать?

Тесей посмотрел на него с легким неодобрением.

— Я как раз рассчитывал, что ты сможешь меня найти, но только если захочешь сам. И что без твоей помощи не найдет Ньют. — Тесей воровато оглянулся и позвал: — Докси, можно мне ко…

— Нельзя, — воспроизведя тон Ньюта, отрезал Персиваль.

Докси исчезла, едва успев возникнуть. Кофе не появился.

— Это возмутительно, — пожаловался Тесей. — Всего-то пара переломов — не повод лишать человека удовольствия!

— Пара? Шесть магически сломанных костей и ребро, насквозь проткнувшее легкое. — Голос сорвался. Персиваль кашлянул и виновато склонил голову. — Прости меня, Тесей.

— За что? Ты сейчас пытаешься извиниться за то, что ранен сам, Перси. А смещение ребра — вообще результат аппарации.

После Мунго Тесей выглядел как обычно — собранным, подтянутым, педантичным. Но в жестах появилась некоторая скованность. Больно ему уже не могло быть: целители в Мунго свое дело знали. И все же тело слишком хорошо запомнило травму, чтобы сразу вернуться к привычной манере движения. Когда Тесей встал из любимого кресла, чтобы пересесть к Персивалю на подлокотник, Персиваль подметил рваную сдержанность там, где всегда видел только уверенность.

— Перси, — негромко, убедительно сказал Тесей, обнимая тяжелой рукой за плечи и привлекая к себе. — Мы переживем.

— Я тебя люблю.

Тесей вздрогнул, и, может, открытое признание было несвоевременным, может, не стоило вообще говорить этих слов, ведь речь между ними всегда шла о близости, сотрудничестве, подчинении и связи, но не о чувствах, однако Персиваль ни о чем не жалел.

— Перси.

— Тебе не нужно отвечать. Правда, — усмехнулся Персиваль и погладил обнимающую руку. — Не нужно. Я знаю, что ты не бросишь, мы в любом случае в отношениях, этого достаточно. И я признаюсь не из чувства вины или благодарности за понимание, это здесь совсем ни при чем. Просто подумал, что ты заслуживаешь знать.

А еще Тесей заслуживал знать, что случилось с Персивалем. В подробностях. Возможно, тогда у него получится избежать повторения вчерашней катастрофы. Сам Персиваль, помня, не сумел предсказать, как подействует на него услышанная краем уха насмешка, если будет сказана всерьез. Сколько еще ловушек ждет своего часа в одном-единственном воспоминании? Сколько неприятных сюрпризов оно способно подкинуть? Сколько раз отравит удовольствие прежде, чем Персиваль перестанет держать его в голове во время близости с Тесеем?

— Тесей, я хочу показать тебе то воспоминание. Если ты не возражаешь. Я пойму, если не захочешь смотреть. Это не самое приятное зрелище.

— Перси, ты уверен? — Тесей всмотрелся в него, бережно обвел кончиками пальцев скулу и контур уха. — Это не обязательно, и рассказывать не обязательно, и объяснять.

— Я думаю, если переживу его в твоем присутствии, мне станет легче, — признал Персиваль, отметив про себя, что его совсем не напрягает ни близость Тесея, ни то, что приходится смотреть на него снизу вверх. — Помимо того, показать проще, чем перечислять, на что я могу среагировать… неадекватно. Но это груз, Тесей, и если ты не уверен, если после этого станешь жалеть — не надо. Пожалуйста, подумай прежде, чем соглашаться.

— Я не пожалею об этом решении, Перси. Призвать тебе Омут?

— Не нужно. — Персиваль совсем не был уверен, что стоит извлекать это воспоминание снова. Не так много прошло времени с его возвращения. — Смотри так.

И снял ментальные щиты.

Присутствие Тесея сказалось сразу — он не скрывался, наоборот, спроецировал свой образ в память, словно в Омуте. Окинув долгим взглядом обстановку и оценив нечеткие, студенисто дрожащие контуры предметов, Тесей встал у дальней стены камеры безмолвным наблюдателем. Персивалю оказалось не сложно за ним повторить — как пройти по проторенной тропе в глубоком снегу. Он ожидал, что эмоции, как всегда, возобладают и не дадут абстрагироваться, настроился заново пережить все, будто на самом деле. Но благодаря Тесею впервые получилось стать очевидцем воспоминания, а не его участником.

Тускло освещенную камеру наполнял спертый, отравленный нечистотами воздух, и ввалившиеся толпой аколиты демонстративно сморщили носы.

— Это — знаменитый Персиваль Грейвз? — пренебрежительно спросил кто-то. Почти ослепленный сдерживающими проклятьями Персиваль запомнил лишь высокий, въедливый голос, резанувший привычные к тишине уши, и черную полумаску, скрывавшую верх лица, как и у всех других смутных силуэтов. — Жалкое зрелище.

Возразить было нечего. Персиваль едва опознавал себя в тощем, скрюченном силуэте на изгвазданном полу.

— Lumos. Фуууу! Да он весь зарос! Не повезло тебе, дружище! Ха-ха!

В тот день Персиваль не видел смысла в том, чтобы реагировать. Когда все случилось, ни гордость, ни храбрость уже не имели значения, да и не смог бы Персиваль ответить, когда не получалось даже выстоять на ногах. Атрофировавшиеся мышцы не слушались, цепи тянули к полу неподъемными якорями, а сознание дошло до той стадии, когда пытки начали вносить хоть какое-то разнообразие в бесконечное существование.

Если бы только Персиваль знал…

— Иди в задницу! — огрызнулся безликий альфа под хохот приятелей, и Персиваль даже сквозь годы, даже зная, что смотрит лишь тень своего прошлого, вздрогнул от этого голоса.

Тесей сделал полшага вперед, загородил собой. Он и в реальности был выше и шире в плечах, но не сильно, а здесь, где восприятие играло куда большую роль, Тесей закрыл Персивалю весь обзор.

И высовываться из-за его спины Персиваль не спешил.

Ему и звуков хватало.

Очищающего заклинания — первого с момента пленения. Манящих чар, грубо содравших с него лохмотья. Разноголосого смеха.

Издевательских уговоров «Тебе понравится!». Оказывается, это кричали из толпы. И не только это — каждый аколит считал своим долгом дать совет или подначить.

«Ну? Он сейчас уснет под тобой!», «Это тебе не омега, ха-ха!», «Давай-давай, он уже зевает!».

Персивалю не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать — он в тот момент пытался ухватить ртом хоть один глоток ускользающего воздуха. И одновременно жалел, что никак не выходит задохнуться.

Но это тогда достоинство не имело для него значения, и плевать было на пересуды аколитов. А сейчас с ним был Тесей. Ронять себя в его глазах больше, чем уже случилось, Персиваль не хотел и нашел в себе силы шагнуть навстречу кошмару, который преследовал его столько лет и так изменил его жизнь.

Альфа, склонившийся над Персивалем-из-воспоминания, как раз сгреб его за безобразно отросшие волосы и дернул голову назад, едва не свернув шею и заставив прогнуть спину в ответ на движение своих бедер. Персиваль видел страдание на собственном лице. Он помнил, как ощущалось насильственное проникновение, и тень этой боли накрывала любые мысли о близости с Тесеем.

Но еще он теперь видел, что о садистском наслаждении его мучителя не шло и речи. Под маской невозможно было определить точно, и черты лица расплывались — Персиваль так и не рассмотрел альфу толком. Однако кое-что врезалось в память: полудетская пухлость, еще не сошедшая с круглых щек. Она выдавала юный — слишком юный! — возраст. И губы альфа кривил нервно, и руки у него дрожали совсем не от удовольствия.

Как вообще пришло в голову сравнивать это — и Тесея? Даже с поправкой на смещенное ментальное восприятие бросалась в глаза колоссальная разница между Тесеем, холодно и гневно глядевшим на происходящее, и нервозными подергиваниями аколита.

Как мог Персиваль бояться, что его собственный альфа поступит с ним, словно этот грубый, неопытный мальчишка?

А стоило лишь посмотреть со стороны… И за это тоже нужно было сказать спасибо Тесею. В одиночестве у Персиваля еще ни разу не получилось беспристрастно оценить произошедшее.

За сравнение, за унизительный — унижающий! — страх Персиваль задолжал Тесею извинения.

Действо оборвалось с потерей сознания — в какой-то момент истощенное тело не вынесло нагрузки, а может, это разум наконец сумел найти выход из ада и милосердно отключился. Сказать точно Персиваль и сейчас бы не смог, а в тот день и подавно.

На этом все закончилось. Пришла пора возвращаться. Но прежде, чем он позвал Тесея обратно, непрошеным продолжением возникла сцена в амфитеатре, слишком тесно связанная с произошедшим, чтобы не думать о ней.

Обзор заволокла серая дымка наведенной слепоты. Вокруг четких фигур Персиваля с Тесеем остались лишь смутные очертания круглого зала и наполнявших его людей да звуки, в основном — голоса. Среди них выделялся один.

— Друзья! — В Нурменгарде, для своих, Гриндельвальд любил произносить речи, расхаживая в толпе. Это создавало у аколитов чувство причастности, близости к лидеру. Вот и сейчас его голос звучал откуда-то с задних рядов забитого до отказа амфитеатра. — До моего сведения дошел весьма прискорбный, унизительный факт. К нашему пленнику применили насилие.

Толпа, собравшаяся на представление, замолкла. Десятки взглядов сверлили пустой пятачок в центре — там, под слепящим до слез прожектором всеобщего интереса, отчаянно балансировал на грани безумия прикованный к полу Персиваль.

Весь мир, все знакомые и сотни незнакомых волшебников после этой сцены узнали, что сотворили с Персивалем в плену. Раньше сам акт затмевал свои же последствия, а теперь, в настоящем, едва успев испытать облегчение, едва успев подумать, что с произошедшим еще можно смириться, Персиваль вдруг с безжалостной ясностью осознал — не поможет. Это не тайна, и это…

— Перси, — впервые за все время подал голос Тесей, и у него как-то получилось заглушить Гриндельвальда, не повышая ровного тона. — Если хочешь — убьешь его сам.

— А как же великий план? — горько улыбнулся Персиваль.

— Что-нибудь придумаем. Гриндельвальд твой.

На фоне издевательски звучала вдохновенная, пробирающая речь о гуманности, о принципах обращения с военнопленными, о достоинстве истинного волшебника. Гриндельвальд обходил зал по кругу. Иногда он останавливался — наверное, заглядывал в лица, отечески пеняя своим аколитам, словно обращался лично к каждому. Провинившиеся, должно быть, опускали взгляды, а невиновные с восторгом ловили каждое слово. Как будто шла лекция, и Персиваль был в ней любопытным образцом, с чьей помощью умудренный опытом профессор пытался вложить знания в пустые головы своих непутевых студентов.

Но Персиваль уже не слушал Гриндельвальда, как потом не слушал ни сбивчивые извинения аколитов, ни, после отказа их принимать, собственные крики — молчать под пыточными заклинаниями столь опытного мастера не смог бы и немой.

Неважно, все это было неважно.

Ему в глаза открыто и твердо смотрел Тесей — его альфа, один из немногих людей во всем мире, чье мнение действительно имело значение, и плевать на всех остальных. Смотрел спокойно, и из взгляда не исчезли ни жар, ни желание. А добавилось — лишь восхищение, которое Тесей и не думал скрывать.

Персиваль оборвал воспоминание. Моргнул, заново привыкая к тому, что сидит в кресле в уютно освещенной библиотеке, а не стоит у стены. Рядом покачнулся и чуть не съехал с подлокотника на пол резко выброшенный в реальность и не сразу поймавший равновесие Тесей. Он все еще обнимал Персиваля за плечи и инстинктивно схватился за него. А Персиваль — развернулся, обнял Тесея за пояс и уткнулся лицом в грудь, закрытую плотным хлопком домашней рубашки. Вдохнул родной запах гранита и северного шторма, посидел, ожидая, когда пульс вернется к нормальному ритму.

Под щекой размеренно, ровно билось чужое сердце, а глубокие вдохи, которые делал Тесей, невольно настраивали на расслабление. По плечам терпеливо, нежно, ободряюще скользили ладони Тесея, и от каждого нового касания у Персиваля екало внутри. Запах Тесея в последнее время прочно ассоциировался у Персиваля с безопасностью и удовольствием. Безопасность — была, вот она, дома, в руках альфы, которому доверял. Удовольствия не хватало.

Отстранившись на пару дюймов, Персиваль решительно потянул рубашку Тесея из-за пояса брюк и принялся расстегивать пуговицы, начиная с нижней.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоуменно сдвинул брови Тесей.

— Что хочу. — Персиваль с темным, захватывающим восторгом обнаружил, что можно предвкушать близость не только с Ньютом. Раньше с Тесеем все просто случалось, но прямо сейчас Персиваль желал этого. Жаждал.

И не только. Это было ему нужно — как воздух, как воля к жизни необходимо.

— Перси, уверен?

— Встречный вопрос. — Недовольно оторвавшись от своего занятия, Персиваль запрокинул голову.

Тесей улыбался, светло и нехарактерно уязвимо. Пожалуй, таким Персиваль его еще не видел.

— Делай что хочешь, Перси.

— Сразу бы так, — проворчал Персиваль и с замиранием сердца развел расстегнутые полы рубашки. Он не знал, почему было страшно смотреть: не настолько серьезно он ранил Тесея, чтобы оставить шрамы. И все же…

Но нет. Никаких следов.

Теплая, гладкая кожа пахла восхитительно, и обволакивающий аромат феромонов начал наливаться тяжестью, густеть от возбуждения. Персиваль припал губами к солнечному сплетению, пощекотал языком, двинулся выше. Неровность длинного старого шрама захватила его внимание. Ведомый ею, Персиваль поднялся до соска, несмело лизнул, нежно прихватил губами, отслеживая, как твердеет плоть. Тесей неприкрыто, одобрительно застонал.

— Не только у Ньюта чувствительные соски, да? Я мог бы догадаться, — поддразнил Персиваль и, окончательно осмелев, на пробу сжал на твердом бугорке зубы.

До того Тесей не прекращал поощрительно гладить Персиваля, где дотягивался, но тут резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и осторожно взял Персиваля за волосы, чтобы отстранить.

— Перси. — В серых глазах сталкивались, наползали друг на друга грозовые тучи возбуждения. — Это дорога в постель, где я буду лежать под тобой. Ты хочешь этого сейчас?

Персиваль бы хотел. Однако Тесей был прав в вопросе — Персиваль хотел этого не сейчас. Возможно, не в ближайшем будущем.

Но то, что Тесей после всего увиденного и пережитого в воспоминаниях готов был без малейших колебаний подставиться? Это — окрыляло.

— Не знал, что ты _настолько_ чувствителен.

— Некоторые вещи настраивают на определенный лад. Приласкать соски — один из способов превратить меня в желе. — Тесей озорно ухмыльнулся. — Я не против, но только если ты доведешь дело до конца.

— Не сегодня. Спасибо, что предупредил. — Персиваль напоследок лизнул припухший сосок и повторил свой путь вниз, вдоль того же шрама, чью историю пока так и не выяснил. Прямо сейчас были вещи поинтереснее. Например — вставший член Тесея под натянутыми брюками.

Поняв, к чему все идет, Тесей сдвинулся. Он остался на широком подлокотнике, только пересел поудобнее, развернувшись так, что Персивалю теперь не приходилось изворачиваться и почти не нужно было наклоняться.

Пуговицы на ширинке поддались с трудом, потом Тесей приподнял бедра, позволив приспустить брюки и белье, и Персиваль наконец получил возможность в деталях рассмотреть его член.

И распробовать.

На блестящей крупной головке выступила прозрачная капля, которую Персиваль немедленно слизнул. И еще раз, и еще, сжимая пальцы под головкой, а потом повел пальцами, губами и языком вдоль всей — немаленькой — длины, пока не уткнулся носом в жесткие темно-рыжие волосы, и снова вверх, вдоль вены, каждую секунду наслаждаясь влажным, твердым бархатом чувствительной кожи, тяжелым дыханием Тесея, его тихими «Да, вот так», тем, как он придерживал Персиваля за голову, но не ограничивал свободы, как расслабился для него, как искренне и неприкрыто получал удовольствие от каждой ласки.

Персиваль вылизывал его долго, с упоением, надеясь добиться просьб или приказов. Только Тесей полностью отдал ему инициативу. Доверился, позволил вести. И казалось, что от захлестывавших его нежности и любви Персиваль получал удовольствия больше, чем Тесей от его губ на члене. Улыбнувшись, Персиваль напоследок лизнул гладкую головку — и не с первой попытки, но насадился ртом на всю длину. Сложно было: у Тесея, как у всех альф, был очень внушительный, широкий и длинный член, и секунды тянулись неоправданно долго, пока губы Персиваля не коснулись утолщения в основании — там, где при вязке образуется узел. Больше — вобрать до самого конца, чтобы губами охватывать чувствительное основание — было очень сложно. И без того головка Тесея упиралась Персивалю в горло, а сам Тесей гладил по щекам и шептал:

— Перси, ты невероятный, не напрягайся слишком, Перси…

Можно было оставить как есть, просто сосать и вылизывать, как Ньюта, но Персиваль хотел большего — сам. Он вдохнул несколько раз, чтобы настроиться, и расслабил горло. Под потрясенный стон Тесея головка прошла глубже, раздвинула стенки, а губы плотно обхватили основание члена. Пришлось пару раз судорожно сглотнуть прежде, чем Персиваль приноровился к ощущению, к мускусной тяжести на языке, к каменно застывшему в его руках Тесею. Но оно того стоило. Потом горло будет саднить, и напомнят о себе поврежденные уголки растянутых вокруг основания губ, однако Персиваль совсем не был уверен, что захочет это лечить — как не стал лечить следы от укусов Тесея на своих бедрах. Его метки не вызывали дискомфорта. Наоборот.

И хотелось постоянную.

Персиваль представил, как Тесей будет ее ставить, и в несколько ритмичных глотательных движений довел его до оргазма. Отвык, оказывается, и едва не подавился спермой, но быстро подстроился, сглотнул все, облизнул терпко-соленые капли с подбородка и губ.

— Это было невероятно. Ты — невероятный, Перси, — хрипло похвалил Тесей, улыбаясь так, что дрожь пробирала.

— Я хотел сказать то же самое тебе, — вернул Персиваль и уронил голову на его бедро. В процессе и не заметил, однако сейчас очевидно стало: болеть завтра будут не только горло и губы, но и затекшая шея, и плечи, и вообще — не помешал бы расслабляющий массаж. Попозже, когда Персиваля отпустит эйфория от того, что все получилось как надо, что страх отступил, что Тесей — это Тесей. Альфа Персиваля. Полноправный.

Персиваль поднял на него взгляд, зная, что без ментальных щитов эти мысли для Тесея будут буквально написаны у него на лице.

— Ты выглядишь так, что тебя хочется немедленно взять в постель. — Тесей осторожно потянул Персиваля за волосы, и он выпрямился для поцелуя.

— Не прямо сейчас, хорошо? Я… думаю, с меня пока хватит.

Персиваль не врал. Случившееся было ему нужно — почувствовать себя все еще желанным, убедиться, что готов проявлять инициативу, доказать себе, что больше не побежит от близости. Но оргазма Тесея Персивалю вполне хватило для психологического удовлетворения, и большего пока не требовалось. А физическое удовольствие он еще получит — и, можно надеяться, в куда более подходящем настроении.

— Тесей. Спасибо. За все.

— Ньюта ты тоже так часто благодаришь? — тихо засмеялся Тесей ему в губы.

— Каждый раз, когда есть повод, — пожал плечами Персиваль и фыркнул: — То есть очень часто. — Он встал, чтобы освободить место. — Не возражаешь, если я сяду к тебе на колени?

Тесей небрежным взмахом привел себя в порядок, съехал с подлокотника в кресло и протянул руки в приглашении. На этот раз Персиваль сел к нему уверенно, почти привычно, безжалостно подавив все ростки страха.

И ничего не случилось. Не захлестнуло воспоминаниями, не схлопнулись вокруг склизкие стены Нурменгарда — было только тепло, и уют, и родной альфа рядом. Персиваль выдохнул, расслабился, отпустил себя наконец — и долго сидел, глядя вникуда и думая ни о чем, лишь наслаждаясь близостью Тесея. Просто потому, что хотелось — и было можно.

Только одно уточнил:

— Я очень ценю, что ты готов уступить Гриндельвальда. Но я предпочту, чтобы его смерть принесла нам пользу. Если для нас будет лучше, чтобы его убил ты, я выберу этот вариант. Без колебаний, Тесей.

— Как скажешь, Перси, — серьезно согласился Тесей. — Это твое решение.

Ни окон, ни часов в библиотеке не было: при необходимости Персиваль вешал заклинание-будильник, а свет шел от парящих над полом магических шариков. Они были разных размеров и светились всеми оттенками осени: от тревожного багрянца в секции с темномагическими книгами до трепетного золота в той части, куда Ньют неустанно добавлял все новые тома о животных. Над креслами у камина, где сидели сейчас Персиваль с Тесеем, неторопливо кружили большие, с виду хрупкие шары, похожие на маленькие солнца. Сразу Персиваль не обратил внимания — не до того было, — но с уходом Ньюта их свечение постепенно потухло, погрузив окружающий мир в обволакивающий полумрак. И с его же приходом они разгорелись вновь, заставив прищуриться с непривычки.

— Вы чудесно выглядите, — тепло сказал Ньют, показавшись из-за стеллажа. В пушистых меховых тапочках и слишком длинной для него рубашке Тесея он представлял собой воплощение домашнего уюта.

— Я бы сказал «присоединяйся», но для этого нужно кресло побольше. Перси, расширишь? Я при тебе больше не рискну трансфигурировать без крайней нужды.

— Пытаясь выставить меня занудой, ты выглядишь им сам, — с достоинством ответил Персиваль и немного расширил кресло — ровно так, чтобы Ньют поместился, а уют не исчез. — Ньют?

Он уже втискивался сбоку от Тесея и тянул руки к Персивалю, словно хотел переманить к себе на колени. Персиваль не поддался, но сдвинулся так, чтобы хорошо видеть обоих братьев, и положил ноги на колени Ньюта, немедленно принявшегося разминать ему ступни.

— Все хорошо? — на всякий случай уточнил Ньют, и Персиваль улыбнулся ободряюще.

— Непривычно. Но хорошо, — подбодрил он. — Ты успокоил Криденса насчет вчерашнего? Отлично. Кстати, Ньют, может, хоть ты расскажешь, а то от Тесея я отчаялся добиться ответа. Как вы сошлись?

— Правда? — Ньют удивленно посмотрел на Тесея.

Между братьями проскочила искра какого-то особого, глубинного взаимопонимания. Они это делали без всякой легилименции, и Персиваль завидовал. Немного.

— Ах, раз так, — понимающе кивнул Ньют. — Я же не отказываюсь отвечать! — засмеялся он, увидев реакцию Персиваля. — Это правда лучше рассказывать в постели. Но если хочешь, можно и сейчас.

— Да, я хочу сейчас. — Персиваля уже давно сгрызло любопытство. — Рассказывайте.

— Наверное, я начну, — Тесей задумчиво погладил Ньюта по бедру, да так и оставил там ладонь. — А раз уж мы не в постели и в ближайшее время туда не собираемся, то начну издалека. Я не самый старший из наших братьев и сестер, а старший выживший. Всю жизнь, сколько я себя помню, родители пытались завести как можно больше детей. Они троюродные кузены друг другу, но это не все. Со стороны матери наш дед приходился нашей бабушке дядей. Дед и дед по отцу — кузены от близнецов. По степени родства они фактически сводные братья. Уже позже, когда я вырос и осознал ситуацию, я пришел к матери за объяснениями. Она так и не ответила, почему нужно было брать консортом именно отца. Неужели не нашлось бы других чистокровных омег? И почему было не взять второго омегу сразу, пока еще не было поздно?

— Я думаю, — тихо вставил Ньют, — что она была влюблена.

— Ты ее идеализируешь, — довольно жестко отрезал Тесей, и Ньют замолк, не возражая. Было видно, что спор давний, все аргументы тысячу раз сказаны, а стороны остались при своих мнениях и просто не ввязываются в бесполезную дискуссию. — Мое мнение — у матери были какие-то расчеты, которые не оправдались. Она никогда не умела вовремя признать ошибку. Итогом стало то, что после почти двух десятков беременностей она потеряла способность иметь детей. Ньют был предпоследним. Я — третьим. Двое наших старших сестер-альф родились с отклонениями. Наш колдомедик считал, что не очень серьезными. Они могли бы выжить. Но ни одна из них не прожила дольше пяти дней. Официальная причина смерти — порок сердца.

— Мать или отец? — коротко спросил Персиваль.

— Думаю, что мать. Но и отца нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Если ты не заметил на балу, разлада между ними нет, и они пытались завести детей до последнего. Значит, сходились во мнении до мелочей. Но точно я не знаю. Я никогда не брался за детальное расследование.

Тесей помолчал. Ньют тоже выглядел печальным, однако Тесею рассказ будто причинял физическую боль.

— Я и здесь не согласен, — тихо вставил Ньют. — Может, я идеализирую мать… но ты ее демонизируешь, Тесей.

Тесей равнодушно пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Следующие после меня несколько беременностей я, конечно, не помню. Знаю только, что они были. А первое мое сознательное воспоминание — мать говорит, что у меня будет братик. Знаешь, как четырехлетний ребенок ждет братика? Я полгода был на седьмом небе и не понимал, почему родители все мрачнели. А потом мне сказали, что братика все-таки не будет. Я был раздавлен, а родители даже траура не носили. Через несколько месяцев все повторилось. И так — следующие шесть лет. В какой-то момент беременности стали такими короткими, что мне перестали о них сообщать. Я уже сам научился видеть признаки. И научился не ждать. — Тесей болезненно улыбнулся. — Представь мои чувства, когда в мои десять лет мне сказали про Ньюта.

Персиваль хорошо представлял, хоть и был в своей семье единственным ребенком.

— Когда я впервые взял тебя на руки, я уже знал, что никого в моей жизни важнее не будет. — Тесей повернулся к Ньюту и сказал это с таким обожанием, что сердце щемило. — Персиваль, правда, подобрался близко, но он у нас тот еще кадр, сам знаешь.

Разрядить обстановку ирония не помогла — Персиваль все равно был до глубины души тронут и молча сжал его плечо, надеясь через физический контакт передать всю гамму обуревавших его чувств. Тесей послал ему благодарный взгляд и продолжил:

— Я был вне себя от счастья, а родители — нет. Они ждали альфу, запасного наследника. Из-за одного не слишком удачного брака мы с матерью — единственные альфы-Скамандеры. После меня в очереди на наследство стоит ветвь рода с другой фамилией. Ты, конечно, слышал про Сеймуров? Это старшая из наших побочных ветвей, и довольно сильная. Младший альфа-брат матери, наш дядя Арей, стал консортом магглорожденного альфы. У них двое детей-альф и один омега. Мы этого не афишируем, но с моей смертью основная линия прервется. После смерти матери наш род будет официально считаться угасшим, все имущество и родовая магия перейдут к Сеймурам, и они начнут новый род. По-моему, единственным, что радовало мать в появлении Ньюта, была надежда на других детей. Ньют родился болезненным, но без отклонений и уродств. К тому моменту просто доносить беременность было для нее большой удачей. Появление Ньюта их воодушевило, и они почти сразу попытались еще раз. Только беременность с самого начала пошла не так, и до конца ее доводили с огромным трудом. Если без подробностей, — Тесей слегка побледнел, видимо, вспоминая, как читал мысли семейного колдомедика, — то родился жуткий урод. Но — альфа. Он не пережил ночи, мать стала бесплодной, а вину за все возложила на Ньюта. Она считает, что должно было получиться наоборот. Омега ей не нужен.

— Ты серьезно собирался рассказывать это перед близостью? — поддел Персиваль, чтобы немного встряхнуть Тесея.

— Перед близостью был бы сокращенный вариант, — усмехнулся Тесей и сжал пальцы на локте Персиваля. — Я же предупреждал, что зайду издалека. Но теперь, надеюсь, понимаешь, насколько сильны мои чувства к Ньюту. Нас, кстати, воспитывали порознь, и мне пытались вдолбить, что я не должен к нему привязываться — это омега, он вырастет и уйдет к альфе, и не всякий альфа отпустит его из дома даже к родственникам. Родители пытались объяснить, что это нормально, но все, что я вынес из их наставлений: альф, которые так обращаются с омегами, быть не должно. Ограничивать свободу человека недопустимо, если он не преступник.

— Да. — Ньют мечтательно улыбнулся. — В детстве, если мне пытались что-то запретить, Тесей всегда был на моей стороне.

— В рамках разумного, конечно, — уточнил Тесей и признался: — Гадкого мехового вредителя, если ты понимаешь, о ком я, имел неосторожность притащить ему я, о чем буду жалеть до конца своих дней. А вот, к примеру, нунду Ньют завел уже после окончания Хогвартса, и я тут ни при чем.

— Он жил у меня всего полгода!

— Да. И неделю у меня — как низл на передержке, — поддакнул Тесей, а Персиваль фыркнул, представив вытянувшееся лицо Тесея, которого попросили присмотреть за этаким «котиком».

— Ты единственный, кто мог бы с ним справиться, если бы что-то пошло не так. Я думал о безопасности! — Ньют взъерошился, словно разозленный дириколь. Был бы птицей — увеличился бы в размере раза в два.

— Да разве я отрицаю, Ньют? Я привык. И Лита не дулась на тебя целый месяц за то, что ты не ей доверил присмотр.

Как всегда при упоминании Литы, Ньют поник, вздохнул и посерьезнел.

— Лита… моя очередь рассказывать, наверное. Мы, Персиваль, очень дружили с ней. Когда она призналась, что влюблена в Тесея, я подсказал ей, как добиться его внимания. Не делай удивленных глаз, Тесей. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Я был рад, Персиваль, правда. Два человека, которых я любил больше всего, сошлись. Только мне было одиноко. Я понимаю, что сам отстранился, я это выбрал, потому что не хотел мешать. Но мне было очень тоскливо. Я с детства обожал Тесея. И с детства же знал, что принадлежу ему. Я звал его в свою первую течку, знаешь? Со мной в те дни сидел отец. И он, по-моему, совсем не удивился. Даже не сказал мне ничего потом, хотя он не мог не знать, что в течке брата звать не будешь. Только альфу.

— Да, мне доводилось такое слышать. — Шестеренки в мозгу провернулись, картина изменилась, и Персиваль, оставив на потом одну очень неприятную мысль, с неподдельным любопытством уточнил: — Как тебе удалось одурачить ганских авроров после Ашшшшсешшшша? Ты ведь должен был звать Тесея тогда? Или это с возрастом можно контролировать?

— Не совсем. Это очень сложно. — Ньюта передернуло от воспоминаний о пустой течке. Для омег, по слухам, приятного в таком не было, а насколько — оставалось лишь гадать. — К счастью, мне уже тогда хотелось звать и Тесея, и тебя. Поэтому получилось сдержаться. Я звал только тебя, и колдомедики ничего не заподозрили. Если вызовете мне течку сейчас, буду звать обоих.

Вызвать течку.

Природа сама поставила омег в зависимое положение. Не считая опасных для жизни ситуаций, без феромонов альфа-партнера и без стимуляции феромонных гландов у омеги запускалась только самая первая течка, завершающая половое созревание. Вне течки фертильность омег очень сильно снижалась, у многих — до абсолютного нуля. Вот и выходило, что желавшие семью омеги вынуждены были выбирать только среди альф, тогда как у альф выбор был шире — омеги или другие альфы. Особняком стояли лишь бесплодные беты, очень редко способные к воспроизводству. Традиционно бет брали в триумвираты в первую очередь для помощи омеге, особенно когда рождались дети. А контролировали все альфы. В том числе — своих омег и то, когда у них будет течка.

Ньют так спокойно сказал «вызовете мне». Ни следа давления, страха, ненависти — только безмятежность и доверие.

Тесей чуть сдвинулся и закинул руку на спинку кресла, чтобы приобнять Ньюта. Движение нарушило хрупкий баланс их равновесия, и Персиваль, поерзав, в конце концов пересел в кресло напротив. Стало удобнее, а благодаря теплой улыбке Ньюта и выразительному, всепонимающему взгляду Тесея уют тоже никуда не делся.

— На чем я остановился? Ах да, первая течка. К тому моменту, как она случилась, я уже смирился с тем, что не вижу никого, кроме Тесея. Она просто подтвердила то, что я о себе знал. Я долгие годы держал дистанцию, ни на что не надеялся и не собирался действовать. Я не хотел портить отношения неуместными признаниями. Пока… пока не погибла Лита.

Какое-то время висела густая тишина, в которой каждый думал о своем. Персиваль вспоминал услышанное когда-то, вырванное из сердца признание, что Ньют обрадовался смерти Литы. Осуждать его Персиваль не мог — не тогда, когда разделял его чувства. Если бы Лита выжила, возможно, Тесей был бы счастливо женат, а Ньют одинок, и они сошлись бы с Персивалем. А может, Тесей, Ньют и Лита сошлись бы в триумвират, где Персивалю не было бы места. И еще тысячи путей, по которым могла пойти история, но Персиваль сомневался, что хоть на одном из них был бы так же счастлив, чувствовал ту же целостность, что сейчас.

— Ты этого не видел, Персиваль. Смерть Литы очень ударила по Тесею. Он мог днями не показываться дома. Я до сих пор уверен, что первые месяцы он спал не дольше пары часов подряд, пока я не придумал, как вмешаться.

— Не преувеличивай, — недовольно отозвался Тесей. — Нормально я спал.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что у тебя даже иллюзии не держались? Или ты считаешь, что никто не замечал синяков у тебя под глазами? — мигом взъерошился Ньют. Очевидно, тема все еще глубоко его задевала. — Спроси кого угодно, хоть Аддамс! Между прочим, она приходила ко мне. Спрашивала, чем может помочь. Мы полночи только о тебе с ней и говорили.

Тесей задрал брови, но от дальнейших комментариев воздержался, и Ньют, постепенно остывая, продолжил:

— Кстати, именно Аддамс натолкнула меня на идею. Тесея надо было отвлечь каким-то проектом вне работы, и я попросил его научить меня окклюменции. Правда, Тесей долго не верил, что я ни во что не впутался, и постоянно пытался выведать, в чем подвох.

— Представь мое состояние, когда Ньют пришел ко мне с такой просьбой! — перебил его Тесей, закатив глаза. — О чем я мог подумать первым делом? Зная тебя? — Он взъерошил Ньюту волосы, и тот с мимолетной улыбкой на секунду потянулся к Тесею.

Персиваль соглашался, что просьба научить окклюменции в устах Ньюта звучала зловеще и обещала массу неприятностей, но не мог не отметить:

— Я понимаю твои чувства, но Ньют достаточно компетентен, чтобы за него можно было не слишком волноваться. Он не раз это доказывал.

— Спасибо, Персиваль, — с чувством сказал Ньют и лукаво прищурился. — Впрочем, тебя я бы соблазнял иначе.

— Как? — хором заинтересовались они с Тесеем, и Ньют расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Если бы до этого дошло, я бы выяснил, когда у тебя свободный вечер, и аппарировал в гости в качестве сюрприза. — Ньют насладился двумя озадаченными взглядами и безмятежно уточнил: — Без одежды.

— Это был бы очень приятный сюрприз. — Персиваль представил и облизнулся. — Я и сейчас не возражал бы против такого.

Ньют невозмутимо встал и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

С пересохшим горлом Персиваль следил, как ловкие пальцы одну за одной вытаскивали пуговицы из петель, как ворохом ткани рубашка упала на пол, как Ньют взялся за брюки, как они скоро последовали за рубашкой, а обнаженный Ньют переступил их, уселся обратно, под бок к Тесею, и словно ни в чем не бывало продолжил рассказывать, игнорируя горящие взгляды Тесея и Персиваля:

— Я не хотел ни с того ни с сего вываливать свои чувства на Тесея. А еще я сомневался, что он ответит взаимностью, поэтому решил зайти издалека. Я ведь уже тогда неплохо знал основы окклюменции и собирался показывать Тесею только то, что сам захочу. «Случайно», конечно же. — Ньют голосом выделил «случайно», и Тесей одобрительно хмыкнул. — Чтобы в крайнем случае мы всегда могли сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Я планировал подвести Тесея к мысли, что мы можем быть ближе, чем братья, постепенно. Издалека. Знаешь, как мне было страшно? Я ведь вообще решился только от отчаяния. Я терял его, Персиваль. Молчи, Тесей! Ты не видел себя со стороны! Ты бы знал, как меня трясло перед каждым вашим рейдом — что, если бы ты не вернулся? Не закатывай глаза! Если бы не Аддамс, ты десять раз был бы мертв! — Ньют гневно раздул ноздри и бросил на Тесея такой испепеляющий взгляд, какого не постыдился бы иной василиск. — Я, знаешь ли, начал действовать только потому, что все шло хуже некуда! Да для тебя любой ваш рейд мог стать последним! — Ньют перевел дух, несколько раз моргнул и чуть ровнее продолжил, снова обращаясь к Персивалю: — Я начал с невинных мыслей. Мое восхищение, моя любовь, общие воспоминания. Обучение продвигалось, я стал подбрасывать более откровенные образы. Я в ванной, я в постели, начало моей первой течки… А Тесей не реагировал, представляешь? Я не знал, что думать! Он вообще вел себя так, словно ничего не происходило, даже когда я показал ему фантазию о нас вдвоем! Какое-то время я был на грани паники. Все ждал, что Тесей решит прекратить и занятия, и отношения. А этого не случалось. И он меня не отталкивал. Но и не отвечал. Я тогда решил, что это и есть мой ответ, и между нами ничего не будет. Я собрал вещи и решил поехать в Китай года на два. Это казалось мне оптимальным сроком, чтобы прийти в себя.

На какое-то время Ньют замолчал, но Тесей не подхватил рассказ, и Ньют не без возмущения продолжил:

— Кто же знал, что Тесей на одном из занятий полностью меня прочитал! Он все знал, представляешь? И не признавался! Когда я пришел сказать, что уезжаю, он просто-напросто заявил, что не позволит мне ехать!

— Не совсем, — наконец вмешался Тесей. — Я сказал, что не отпущу тебя, пока не буду уверен в твоей способности эффективно защищаться. Нет ничего хуже половинчатых знаний: уверенность в себе уже есть, а настоящего навыка не хватает.

— Я не спорю, — недовольно согласился Ньют, пихнув Тесея локтем. — Но тогда этот аргумент показался мне издевательским. Мы впервые крупно поссорились, я даже чуть не уехал назло Тесею. Меня остановила одна фраза. Тесей под конец ссоры сказал мне: «Никто не доверит тебе своих тайн, пока ты не способен их сохранить».

— Надо же, ты помнишь дословно?

— Конечно, — тепло улыбнулся Ньют. — Я именно тогда заподозрил, что все не так просто, как мне казалось.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Тесей, нежно погладив его по колену.

В теплых отблесках магических шаров братья казались еще больше похожими друг на друга, чем при свете дня, и Персиваль осознал, что совершенно зря волновался: несмотря на все последние события, несмотря на то, что совсем недавно погружался в тяжкие воспоминания, желание никуда не пропало. Желание обладать — и принадлежать. Не то отчаянное, которое толкало сделать что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать себя полноценным, а истинное, глубокое, уходящее корнями не только в инстинкты, но и в чувства.

— Поставь себя на мое место, Перси, — размеренно продолжал Тесей, чуть приподняв бровь. — У тебя сбывается давняя мечта, которую считал неосуществимой. Ты доподлинно узнаешь, что Ньют не просто любит, он влюблен… а сделать ничего нельзя. Он же был как открытая книга! Удивляюсь, что никто ничего не заподозрил еще до того, как мы сошлись. Может, сказалось то, что Ньют и сам старался поменьше думать о нас. А может, кто-то заподозрил или даже выяснил наверняка. Тот же Дамблдор вполне мог; возможно, и не он один. Мало ли вокруг легилиментов, в том числе скрытых? Но мечты — не связь, из них неважный компромат. Да и Ньют — извини, конечно, — не слишком интересный объект для шантажа. А вот если бы я сразу ответил ему взаимностью, сохранить отношения в тайне точно не получилось бы. Вот это уже — компромат, за который тот же Корвинус выложил бы любые деньги. Все возможные риски и последствия ты знаешь сам. Ради безопасности Ньюту сначала нужно было подтянуть окклюменцию. Я вынужден был ждать. А Ньют учился медленно, зато все больше смелел. Представляешь, как неопытный омега видит возможную близость? И как хочется показать ему, что бывает на самом деле? Особенно если этого омегу любишь до беспамятства? Я каждое занятие боялся сорваться… и вдруг Ньют заявляет, что собрался в Китай. Честно говоря, я вспылил. И сказал больше, чем стоило бы. Я ведь не собирался никак намекать до тех пор, пока не был уверен, что Ньюта не прочтет даже мастер-легилимент. Я изрядно поволновался в те дни. И вдруг оказалось, что на предыдущих занятиях Ньют бессовестно сачковал, — Тесей жестко взъерошил Ньюту волосы, под негодующий возглас слегка пригнув его, а потом сместил ладонь на загривок и там оставил. Ньют замер, полусогнутый, посмотрел на Тесея снизу вверх, а тот закончил: — На самом деле он очень способный ученик. Понадобилось чуть больше полугода ежедневных занятий, чтобы Ньют научился эффективно защищаться. И в первый же вечер, когда он сумел скрыть от меня свои мысли, я его поцеловал.

Наверное, вот так все и происходило: Ньют, довольный успехом, счастливо улыбался, а Тесей смотрел на него мягким, обещающим удовольствие взглядом. Персиваль словно воочию видел, как Тесей, закончив урок, привлек к себе Ньюта, как тот вскинулся в замешательстве, как незаданный вопрос оборвался долгожданным, отчаянным поцелуем. Перед глазами разворачивалась похожая картина, только в этот раз Ньют ждал поцелуя, а Тесей не стал затягивать, помня о третьем участнике разговора.

— Покажи Перси то, что показывал мне, Ньют. — Оторвавшись, Тесей пробежался пальцами вдоль шеи Ньюта, по ключице и ниже, тронул отвердевший сосок. — Я хочу, чтобы он оценил.

— Попробую.

Ньют поднялся из кресла, притягательный, облитый желтым сиянием магических светильников, и, мягко переступая босыми ногами по ворсу прикаминного ковра, приблизился к Персивалю, чтобы оседлать его колени.

— Смотри, — улыбнулся он, горячей тяжестью устроившись поудобнее, и прямо взглянул в глаза.

За зеленью переменчивых радужек Персиваль видел мыслеобразы, вызванные к поверхности волей Ньюта. Один особенно привлек внимание: Ньют, обнаженный, на коленях полностью одетого Тесея, почти так же, как сейчас с Персивалем. Будоражащий образ — но не содержанием, а формой. Ему не хватало деталей, присущих воспоминаниям: ни запахов, ни звуков, кроме тихих вздохов Ньюта, ни окружающей обстановки. Ради Персиваля Ньют постарался воспроизвести точно то, что увидел в свое время Тесей. Неудивительно, что одной этой фантазии хватило, чтобы распознать полное отсутствие опыта.

Удивительно было, как Тесей сумел сдержаться — и не раз, даже не два. У окутанного запахом луговых трав и меда Персиваля не вышло: он немедленно притиснул Ньюта к себе, поцеловал мягкие, смеющиеся губы и повторил ласкающий жест Тесея. Только не стал останавливаться на соске, спустившись ниже, к облачку курчавых рыжих волос внизу живота и начавшему твердеть члену. Ньют охотно откликнулся на прикосновение, прогнул спину и негромко позвал:

— Тесей.

Дожидаться его Персиваль не стал, продолжил целовать нежную светлую кожу, с удовольствием наблюдая, как она розовеет от ласк, и гладил, и ласкал затвердевший член, и в какой-то момент даже удивился, едва не столкнувшись лбами с Тесеем, когда оба решили поцеловать Ньюта в шею в одном и том же чувствительном месте. Рассмеявшийся Тесей вместо Ньюта привлек к себе и над его плечом поцеловал Персиваля, а Ньют воспользовался моментом, чтобы очень лично, проникновенно шепнуть:

— Первый раз с Тесеем был волшебным.

— Могу представить, — откликнулся Персиваль.

Его дыхание сбилось — и совсем не от поцелуя. Неспроста Ньют делился такими подробностями. Тема беседы располагала, конечно, но первая близость была очень личным, очень интимным воспоминанием. Ньют доверял, да, но еще — беспокоился за Персиваля и очевидно желал развеять его страхи.

А Персиваль предложил:

— Обменяемся воспоминаниями, когда у меня будет, чем. — …чтобы развеять его.

— И я тоже с интересом послушаю, — не без иронии поддержал Тесей. — Вы меня заинтриговали!

Они засмеялись втроем и аппарировали в спальню, где было уже не до разговоров — по крайней мере, пока на грани восприятия не зазвенел деликатный сигнал от попытки пройти в дом сквозь защиту каминной сети.

В этот момент Персиваль увлеченно целовал Тесея в плечо, тот довольно жмурился, а Ньют выгибал спину по другую сторону постели. Но все трое разом сели и как по команде уставились на дверь в коридор.

— Аддамс, — прислушавшись, уверенно опознал Тесей. Персиваль с Ньютом слегка расслабились.

И все же переглянулись они без особой радости — многообещающий вечер на троих явно откладывался, если не отменялся вовсе.

— Скорее всего, мы в паб. — Тесей обреченно поморщился, вылезая из постели, и принялся по-аврорски быстро одеваться для выхода. — Я задолжал ей объяснение.

— Только в маггловский, — предостерег Ньют. — Ты официально еще в Мунго.

Звон щитов становился все настойчивее, а вдобавок в спальню просочился огромный серебристый медведь и низким, но определенно женским голосом рявкнул:

— Скамандер! Если ты сию минуту не откроешь мне камин, Мерлином клянусь, я взломаю защиту!

— Само собой, — поправляя воротник и манжеты, хмыкнул Тесей в ответ Ньюту. — Я не задержусь, если меня не убьют.

— Ты научил ее передавать сообщения с Патронусом? — удивился Персиваль. Ему Ньют в свое время открыл этот способ под клятву не учить никого другого. Не потому, что магия была темная, а потому, что Ньют подозревал в открытии вовсе не научившего его самого Дамблдора, а некогда дружившего с ним Гриндельвальда.

— Это может спасти жизнь, конечно я ее научил, — проворчал Тесей. — Не переживай, направо и налево я знаниями не разбрасываюсь. Дальше нее не пойдет.

— А она может сломать щиты? — заинтересовался Персиваль, на всякий случай следуя примеру Тесея и надевая костюм. Глядя на них, и Ньют со вздохом сполз с постели.

— Не хочу проверять, — не слишком весело усмехнулся Тесей, махнул рукой, стирая компрометирующую смесь их феромонов, и аппарировал в гостиную.

— Твою защиту — вряд ли, — успокоил Персиваля Ньют, нехотя напяливая свежую рубашку. — Но проверять действительно не стоит. Пусть лучше Тесей сходит с ней в паб.

— Скамандер! — рявкнули внизу, очевидно — на Тесея. — Какой, к Мордреду, паб?! Мне Филлиппс уши открутит, если до меня раньше не доберется Ньют!

Персиваль вопросительно выгнул бровь. Похоже, Тесея нужно было спасать. Понимающе вздохнув, Ньют принял такой вид, будто уверовал в сокровенность гостеприимства, и пошел к двери.

— Надо поздороваться.

— Иди, — согласился Персиваль. — Или сходите куда-нибудь втроем. Я подожду.

— А ты? — Замерев в проеме, Ньют свел брови и неодобрительно опустил уголок припухших от поцелуев губ. — Не хочешь с ней пересекаться?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Ньют, — возразил Персиваль и присел на край кровати. — Твое присутствие можно объяснить заботой о раненом брате, а мое?

Аргумент был весомый: ни один недавно раненный альфа не допустит на свою территорию другого альфу, с которым не имеет связи.

— Я не хочу тебя скрывать, Персиваль. — Ньют не выглядел счастливым. Его пальцы отчаянно мяли незаправленную полу рубашки. — Это же Аддамс. Она лучший друг Тесея, он ей верит как себе…

— И заметь, не позвал меня вниз. Ньют, у нас слишком шаткое положение. Плохо уже то, что Криденс с Нагайной в курсе. В перспективе узнают ваши родители. Посвященных и без того слишком много, чтобы тайна долго оставалась тайной. Для нас уже идет обратный отсчет. Каждый новый человек укорачивает оставшееся у нас время. Это я еще не говорю о том, что из бывших друзей получаются самые худшие враги. Уверен, что она не отвернется, выяснив всю правду? А если отвернется, подумай, как может навредить Тесею и всем нам.

Ньют промолчал.

— Я, возможно, присоединюсь к вам, если вы куда-нибудь пойдете и ты пригласишь запиской. Но если вы останетесь здесь — я посижу у себя в кабинете, и ничего страшного. Иди, — мягко повторил Персиваль. — Только аппарируй в библиотеку и выйди оттуда.

Неожиданно Ньют вернулся к постели, склонился к Персивалю, поцеловал — и только тогда аппарировал.

Едва звуки спора в гостиной затихли, ознаменовав появление Ньюта, Персиваль аппарировал к себе в кабинет и за неимением других дел открыл ежедневник. На плотных желтоватых страницах сами собой вычеркнулись под его взглядом записи о приемах у Боунсов и Малфоев. Впереди ждал завтрашний бал Блэков, затем два совершенно пустых дня, на которые у Персиваля с Ньютом, Тесеем и Криденсом не было ровным счетом никаких планов, за исключением, возможно, поездки в Италию — в тот самый ресторанчик. Остаток Рождественских праздников был расписан куда гуще: завтраки, ланчи, ужины и прочие встречи с самыми разными людьми плотно забивали строки чернильной вязью. И угораздило же связаться с Британцами!

В Туманном Альбионе волшебников было гораздо меньше, чем в Америке, а культура личных связей — сильнее. Корни дуба уходили глубоко в британскую почву. На родине от Персиваля даже на высокой должности не ждали такой активной общественной жизни, как здесь — в статусе светского бездельника. Политикам, особенно влиятельным, приходилось еще хуже. То, что Тесей выкраивал для них с Ньютом время в своей нынешней должности, было чудом организационной мысли.

У Персиваля забитый до отказа праздничный календарь вызывал легкую мигрень.

Венчал этот кошмар затворника визит к родителям Тесея и Ньюта — тридцатого декабря. Следом, в тот же день, был намечен портал в Бразилию — на конференцию драконологов, где должен был читать лекцию Ньют. Тридцать первое пока было свободно, хотя Персиваль допускал, что найдутся дела и в последний день неприлично длинных в этом году, спасибо Фоули, Рождественских каникул. Выдохнуть получится лишь первого января — в этот день Министерство полностью вернется к работе, и период обязательных светских мероприятий наконец-то подойдет к концу.

Не то чтобы Персиваль уставал от бурной общественной жизни, но свое первое Рождество с Тесеем и Ньютом, если бы был выбор, предпочел бы провести в удаленном маггловском отеле, где их никто не мог бы опознать.

Хм. Маггловском. Персиваль начал перенимать характерные британские словечки. И пусть он никогда не станет истинным британцем, эти маленькие изменения не могли не радовать.

— Персиваль?

В кабинет аппарировал Ньют, обошел стол и присел на краешек столешницы по правую руку от Персиваля.

— Тесей и Аддамс ушли?

— Нет, они у Тесея. Тесей как раз объясняется насчет… вчерашнего. Он намекнул, что нам стоит послушать. — Ньют достал палочку. — Diaphanum murum. Audire.

Вдоль одной из стен прокатилась рябь, превратив ее в огромное магическое окно, словно Персиваль с Ньютом сидели у камина рядом с Тесеем и Аддамс. В любом другом месте подобные заклинания были бы немедленно обнаружены, однако зачарованный дом скрывал от гостей колдовство своих хозяев, и можно было не опасаться, что даже такой опытный аврор как Аддамс почует слежку. Зато Тесей будет точно знать, что у разговора есть свидетели.

— Не понимаю я тебя, Скамандер. — Аддамс щурилась на Тесея, словно он был подозреваемым. — Ты заявляешь, что тебя ранил Грейвз. И не собираешься ничего с этим сделать? Не знай я тебя, заподозрила бы Империус.

— Я же сказал, я сам его спровоцировал, — недовольно скривился Тесей и глотнул огневиски. — Это семейное дело. Выносить его на публику я не хочу. Официально — на нас напали неизвестные, скорее всего — сторонники Гриндельвальда. Я не просто так поставил на расследование Картмана с Пиксом. Эти идиоты все равно ничего не найдут. Просто не вмешивайся.

Аддамс задумчиво посмотрела в огонь сквозь огневиски, плескавшийся в ее бокале. Она была умной альфой — в свои тридцать шесть лет стать заместителем главы департамента магической безопасности, да еще являться его ближайшим другом. К тому же, с подачи Тесея она сейчас возглавляла авроров — неслыханный карьерный успех для столь молодого возраста. И впечатление она производила соответствующее: волосок к волоску в строгой и элегантной прическе, безупречный твидовый костюм сдержанного темно-синего цвета. Взгляд блеклых голубых глаз, характерных для истинных светловолосых англичанок, остро поблескивал, выдавая склонность к непрестанному анализу всего вокруг. Выглядела Аддамс уверенной и компетентной альфой, таковой и являлась. Такая, если задастся целью, докопается до сути. Не сказать, что Персиваль был рад откровенности Тесея, но в случае с Аддамс — одобрял, пусть и не слишком охотно. Полуправда лучше, чем прокол на откровенной лжи, который спровоцирует непредсказуемые действия.

Но и полуправда несла в себе риск, по крайней мере, вот такая, слепленная на скорую руку. Отвлеченные эмоциональной стороной событий, они — все трое — допустили ошибку: расслабились, не согласовали официальную версию, которая удовлетворит не только равнодушное большинство, но и умных близких, которых у Тесея с Ньютом хватало. Теперь Тесею приходилось выкручиваться на ходу, и Персиваль отнюдь не питал уверенности, что все закончится благополучно. Особенно для него: подозрения в нелегальной дуэли — серьезный компромат, а именно об этом наверняка подумала Аддамс, услышав «я его спровоцировал». Можно подумать, нарушения закона Раппапорт мало.

— Тесей. — От обращения, не характерного для Аддамс, вздрогнул и сам Тесей, и Персиваль с Ньютом. — Вы поссорились из-за Ньюта?

— Не выдумывай, — коротко бросил Тесей. — Персиваль никогда не причинит ему вреда, другого повода быть не может. Дело в нас двоих.

— «Персиваль»? Тесей, что присходит?

Аддамс ждала ответа: забросила ногу на ногу и покачивала ступней в ботинке из драконьей кожи, время от времени поднося бокал к ярко накрашенным губам. Огневиски в нем не убавлялось.

— Ничего, о чем я могу рассказать тебе прямо сейчас. — Тесей покачал головой и мягче добавил: — Не беспокойся за меня. У тебя нет поводов. Даю слово.

— Послушай. — Не удовлетворенная, она отставила бокал и деревянно выпрямилась, хотя мягкое кресло совсем не располагало. — Ты изменился. Может, другие не заметили, только я тебе друг. Что я, тебя не знаю? Я тебе доверяю, я, Мордред тебя побери, не вмешивалась все это время. Но ты попал в Мунго. Мерлиновы яйца, ты чертов Скамандер! Тебя ранить — надо батальон лучших магов созывать! Или ударить исподтишка. И не надо мне про провокацию! Провокация — повод для вызова, и только заикнись мне, будто вы дрались как следует! Не припоминаю официальных оповещений о международной дуэли. И вообще крепко сомневаюсь, что тебя реально ранить в поединке по всем правилам.

— То, что Персиваль проиграл Гриндельвальду, не делает его слабым магом, — прохладно сказал Тесей, — тебе не стоит его недооценивать.

— То есть у вас все-таки была дуэль? — Аддамс всем корпусом подалась вперед. — Нелегальная? И он сумел тебя ранить? Тогда беру свои слова назад. Если ты не врешь, то ты идиот! Шесть переломов — не шутки, Тесей! И пробитое легкое! Филлиппс сказал, что ты еще и аппарировал с этим всем — самостоятельно! Нелегальный вызов без свидетелей, неоказание стандартной магической помощи… Да за такое нарушение дуэльного кодекса прижать Грейвза — раз плюнуть. МАКУСА его с дерьмом сожрет за нелегальный поединок на территории другой страны! Тебе даже делать ничего не понадобится. И ты отказываешься даже припугнуть его расследованием? Я беспокоюсь, Мордред бы драл тебя и твою неуместную гордость! Или ты не хочешь ссориться с Ньютом? Так давай поссорюсь я!

— Остынь. — Тесей тоже подался вперед, и в кабинете отчетливо сгустилось напряжение. Персиваль даже сквозь стену чуял. — Я ценю заботу. Но помощь мне не нужна. Не лезь. Я серьезно, Эмилия. Ты мой лучший друг, но Ньют и Персиваль — семья.

Отповедь заставила Аддамс откинуться в кресло, смерить Тесея долгим, расчетливым, слишком проницательным взглядом, а затем, когда сформировались некие выводы, медленно протянуть руку за бокалом и сделать большой глоток.

— Ты понимаешь, во что ввязался? — гораздо тише спросила она, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Лучше, чем хотелось бы, — мрачновато улыбнулся Тесей. — Я разберусь.

— Ты рискуешь остаться в истории самым умным идиотом всех времен.

— Да? Мне казалось, я рискую гораздо больше.

Аддамс фыркнула и наставила на Тесея указательный палец.

— Если ты потеряешь должность, учти, я с радостью ее займу.

— И поможешь нам бежать из страны, разумеется, — невозмутимо подтвердил Тесей под очередное фырканье. — Но я бы предпочел назначить тебя сам.

— Если не выгорит, даже Биннс упомянет вас в своих лекциях.

— Боюсь, эта страшная судьба ждет нас в любом случае, — откровенно засмеялся Тесей, и Аддамс тоже нехотя улыбнулась.

— Я буду с нетерпением ждать этого момента.

— А как насчет приблизить его?

— Посмотрим. В этом доме можно рассчитывать на обед?

— Ты говоришь так, будто могла его избежать. Докси накроет через полчаса. У нас есть время еще поболтать, — ответил Тесей и едва заметно повел ладонью. Заклинания Ньюта рассеялись, вернув стене ее естественное состояние, а Тесею с Аддамс — приватность.

— Аддамс права. Он идиот, — резюмировал Персиваль в воздух.

— Не преувеличивай, — не поддержал его Ньют. — Но в целом… Знаешь, я подумал и больше согласен с тобой, чем с Тесеем, — он закусил губу, обеспокоенный. — Зачем он ей рассказал?

— Спросим, когда Аддамс уйдет. Я от него не ожидал.

По правде сказать, Персиваля задело то, с какой легкостью Тесей распорядился их судьбой, едва не на блюдечке выложив Аддамс всю подноготную. Принимать такое решение, не посоветовавшись с Ньютом и Персивалем, Тесей больше не имел права, каким бы близким другом ни была ему Аддамс. С каждым знающим человеком степень риска возрастала в геометрической прогрессии и уже приближалась к той опасной грани, когда у Персиваля с Тесеем и Ньютом не останется пространства для маневра. Терять шансы на нормальную жизнь из-за сентиментальности Тесея Персиваль не хотел.

— Тесей никогда ничего не делает без причины или страховки. — Ньют пересел со стола в одно из кресел у стены, подобрал под себя ноги и принялся выводить узоры на маленьком столике для напитков. На темной полированной поверхности немедленно отпечатались следы его пальцев, но Персивалю было не до замечаний, хотя обычно такие мелочи его раздражали.

— Я уверен, что причина есть. Меня не устраивает то, что он не стал с нами советоваться. Разговор был не безнадежен, Тесей мог расставить другие акценты и убедительно солгать. Но не захотел.

— Персиваль, я собираюсь кое-что сделать. Но если ты скажешь «нет», не стану.

— А именно? — заинтересовался Персиваль.

— Я наложу на Аддамс Obliviate. У меня очень хорошо получаются заклинания памяти. Она не будет ждать от меня подвоха, и это не будет сложно. А потом мы поговорим с Тесеем. И если мы все трое сойдемся на том, что ей лучше знать, чем не знать, я сниму с нее Забвение. Или Тесей расскажет еще раз.

Ньют смотрел выжидательно, а Персиваль просчитывал варианты. Если Аддамс успеет среагировать и закрыться, то следом выставит жесткие ментальные щиты, и про качественный Obliviate можно будет забыть. И она однозначно станет врагом. Но если все пройдет удачно, то они купят себе небольшую отсрочку, которая может оказаться критичной. С одной стороны.

— Тесей не обрадуется, если ты это сделаешь, — вздохнул Персиваль и устало откинулся в кресле. — Но я не согласен по другой причине.

В компетентности Ньюта Персиваль не сомневался. Он знал его способности, он был уверен, что Ньют даже в открытом столкновении мог бы поспорить с Аддамс на равных, не говоря про колдовство исподтишка. Дело было в другом.

— Во-первых, Тесей, строго говоря, не сказал ничего компрометирующего. Само по себе заявление, что мы — его семья, не противоречит морали хотя бы потому, что я могу считаться его родственником как твой альфа, — принялся объяснять Персиваль. — А уж что подумала Аддамс — только ее догадки. Во-вторых, и в-главных, я верю, что ты сумеешь наложить Obliviate, но разговор шел так, что его нужно стирать целиком, Ньют. Там не получится просто подправить, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы Аддамс в порыве благородной мести все-таки решила прижать меня за нелегальную дуэль. Волшебница ее уровня без труда заметит такое сильное вмешательство в память и начнет рыть глубже. Мы только настроим ее против себя и подтолкнем к более активным действиям. Так что не надо, Ньют. Нам с тобой остается лишь контроль ущерба.

— Что-то я уже хочу, чтобы поскорее настал вечер. Утомительный выдался день. — Ньют с нажимом потер переносицу. — И он едва перевалил за середину.

— Хозяин Ньют, сэр! — Докси с отчетливым треском аппарировала в кабинет. — Хозяин Тесей зовут вас в столовую!

— Иду, Докси, спасибо. Не забудь про Персиваля, пожалуйста.

— Не стоит, Докси. — Персиваль покачал головой, и его внезапно осенило, на что можно потратить освободившееся время. — Принеси мне, пожалуйста, пальто. Я поем вне дома. Ньют, можешь аппарировать меня в гости к Криденсу? Если он дома и свободен, с удовольствием с ним пообщаюсь. Может, сходим в какой-нибудь маггловский ресторан.

— Как скажешь. Он, скорее всего, еще дома. — Ньют подхватил возникшее из воздуха пальто, подал Персивалю и взял за руку. Пространство свернулось вокруг них. — Вот. Криденс!

Они стояли в тесной, но вполне уютной комнатушке, обставленной в духе послевоенного аскетизма: простенький стол, громоздкий, старинный комод, кровать со строгой деревянной рамой, застеленная тяжелым шотландским пледом. В углу — роскошная лежанка из овечьих шкур, на которой наверняка спала Нагайна и где она могла бы поместиться даже в обнимку с Криденсом.

— Ньют! Ой, Персиваль! — обрадовался выглянувший из кухни Криденс. Щеки у него были в крошках. — Проходите!

— Я на секунду, Криденс, — улыбнулся Ньют, который уже был здесь утром. — Вы только с Нагайной? Отлично. Тогда я ухожу. Персиваль, увидимся вечером. — И бессовестно их бросил, аппарировав домой.

— Извини, что без приглашения. — Персиваль развел руками. — Внезапно появился свободный час. Если ты занят, я загляну в другой день.

— Что-то случилось? — озадачился Криденс. Из-за его спины, шурша чешуей по скрипучему паркету, выглянула Нагайна.

— Аддамс зашла в гости, мне лучше ей не показываться, — честно признался Персиваль. — Здравствуй, Нагайна.

— Перссссиваль. — Она оказалась лаконична и быстро отвернулась. Видимо, сегодня их общение этим и ограничится.

— Проходи, конечно. — Криденс спохватился и освободил проем, приглашающе махнув рукой. — Пальто можешь повесить на крюк, вон там. Мы пьем чай с овсяным печеньем. Будешь?

— Спасибо, возможно, позже. Как насчет полноценного обеда, Криденс? — предложил Персиваль, заходя в кухню. Она оказалась просторнее основной комнаты и не такой уютной — возможно, потому что с одной стороны стояла одинокая плита и раковина, прикрепленная прямо к стене, а с другой — лишь стол с парой обшарпанных стульев, один из которых предложили Персивалю. — Можем сходить в любой маггловский ресторан — в магических мне сегодня тоже лучше не показываться. Официально мы с Тесеем еще не оправились от нападения.

— Если только совсем поздно вечером, но ты вряд ли настолько задержишься. — Криденс поморщился и все-таки налил чай, не задавая вопросов про нападение. Ньют, должно быть, все исчерпывающе объяснил. — Мы ждем работника из опеки. Министерство постоянно шлет ко мне проверяющих. Они сообщают только день, приходится сидеть дома, представляешь? Обычно приходят к ужину, но не всегда. Я один раз уже пропустил проверку. Мне Альбус потом час читал нотации! Вот, теперь сижу.

— Неприятно. — В свете этой новости Персиваль расстался со своим первоначальным планом и взялся за чай. — Мне лучше будет уйти до того, как появится их сотрудник. А пока от печенья не откажусь. Или, хочешь, попросим Докси принести нам что-нибудь посущественнее?

— Ой, нет, я обедал и пока не хочу. Если только ты голодный?

— Не настолько, — заверил Персиваль, надеясь, что желудок не заурчит в самый неподходящий момент. — Расскажи о своей жизни в Англии, если ты не против? Мне интересно, как ты устроился после… всего.

Вопрос застал Криденса врасплох, и он недоуменно нахмурился, но ответил свободно:

— С Хогвартсом, магией и Министерством помогли Ньют и Тесей. Мне оформили гражданство. Правда, хотели сначала определить в волшебную семью. «Для адаптации», — передразнил Криденс. — Как будто мне пять лет! Можно подумать, если я омега, то ничего сам не могу! Даже слушания были, представляешь? И до сих пор ходят, проверяют. При каждой возможности! Что они надеются найти?

— Компромат, чтобы посадить тебя в Азкабан. Или надежно взять под контроль, — не задумываясь, ответил Персиваль, хотя вопрос был риторическим. — Формально ты студент младших курсов. Они имеют право.

А вдобавок — подросток если не физически, то психологически. Но об этом лучше не заявлять, чтобы в понимании Криденса не стать в один ряд с министерскими чинушами.

— Меня раздражает, честное слово. — Возмущение Криденса имело под собой некоторые основания, и Персиваль его поддерживал ровно до того момента, как тот сказал: — Они контролируют мою палочку, а я ничего не могу с этим сделать, пока не закончу школу! Ну не верю, что нельзя избавиться от этого дурацкого Надзора!

— Можно. — Однако прежде, чем Криденс засиял надеждой, Персиваль обломал ему крылышки: — Но не нужно. Если, конечно, хочешь сохранить гражданство и шанс на нормальную жизнь. Дай Министерству думать, что ты под контролем или хотя бы под присмотром, и рано или поздно они успокоятся. К власти со временем придут другие люди, а безупречное поведение заработает тебе хорошую репутацию. Я понимаю, что прошло уже несколько лет. Но ты был сторонником Гриндельвальда. Такое не забывается никогда, а исправляется долго.

Сбоку зашипела Нагайна, до сих пор молча слушавшая их разговор. Криденс немедленно спал с лица, будто пощечину получил.

— Персиваль, я… я ведь так и не извинился.

— За что? — Понимая, о чем, скорее всего, пойдет речь, Персиваль запоздало пожалел, что упомянул Гриндельвальда. Вокруг этого слона в комнате можно было бы танцевать еще долго. Но с другой стороны — сначала Тесей, следом — Криденс. Может, и лучше было сразу расставить все точки над «и».

— Я тебе не помог. Я… знал, что ты в плену, и я мог бы тебя вытащить. Но я тогда думал только о себе.

— И слава Мерлину, что не помог, — цинично сказал Персиваль, не позволяя углубляться в жалость ни Криденсу, ни себе. — Криденс, ты сильный маг, ты сражался с Гриндельвальдом на равных, и я верю, что ты способен победить, когда доучишься. Но твои шансы в Нурменгарде одному против всех были минимальны. Ты бы погиб, меня бы наверняка убили заодно. А если предположить, что побег удался, куда бы ты пошел? Ты в тот момент знал, как связаться с аврорами так, чтобы тебя не попытались убить на месте? Или как найти магический госпиталь? Едва ты вывел бы меня из Нурменгарда, ограничивающие проклятия сожрали бы меня изнутри, и ты ничего бы не сумел сделать. Опытные колдомедики Мунго несколько недель едва поддерживали во мне жизнь, а Ньют притащил меня им в первые минуты. Нет, Криденс, я рад и благодарен, что все сложилось так, как сложилось. И рекомендую тебе выбросить из головы любые мысли о том, что ты виноват.

— Я не думаю, что смогу, — тихо признался Криденс под недовольное шипение Нагайны. — Зная…

— Зная, что случилось со мной в плену? — в лоб спросил Персиваль. — Ты знал заранее, что собиралась сделать та кучка аколитов? Или ты мог отговорить Гриндельвальда, когда он тоже решал поразвлечься?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда никаких «но». Ты не виноват, Криденс. Не тебе должно быть стыдно.

Похоже, Персиваль его не убедил, но не сказать этих слов было нельзя. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что они хоть немного подточили чувство вины в Криденсе — а дальше поможет лишь время и общение. Если Криденс будет видеть, что Персиваль не делает ему скидок на их прошлое, ему будет легче простить себя. Пока же Криденс рефлексировал над чашкой, Нагайна шуршала под столом, а Персиваль ждал, когда он будет готов продолжить беседу.

Дождаться ему не дали: в комнате раздался хлопок аппарации. Прежде, чем Персиваль успел попрощаться и уйти, кухонный порог энергично перешагнула и застыла, словно налетев на стену, невысокая бета с невыразительным лицом и чересчур коротко остриженными волосами редкого для Британии угольно-черного цвета. Одета она была как типичный клерк средней руки, в руках держала пухлую папку. Весь ее вид буквально кричал о работе на Министерство.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Эдисон, — поздоровался Криденс, не вставая. Под столом резко прекратился шорох — видимо, Нагайна стремилась привлекать как можно меньше внимания.

— Мистер Грейвз, — неприветливо поздоровалась бета, проигнорировав Криденса. — Эмма Эдисон, Отдел магического образования. Что вы здесь делаете?

— Пью чай, — ровно ответил Персиваль. Он поднялся навстречу гостье и, получив столь прохладный прием, не спешил непринужденно садиться обратно. — Очень приятно познакомиться, мисс Эдисон.

— Вы альфа, — заклеймила она так сурово, словно застала нечто неподобающее.

— Мисс Эдисон! — возмутился Криденс, но Персиваль не дал ему нарваться на неприятности, перебив:

— Да, альфа. Это имеет какое-то значение?

— Мистер Бэрбоун — омега, обучающийся в Хогвартсе и находящийся под опекой Министерства Магии Великобритании, — отчеканила Эдисон, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на кипящего Криденса. — Ваше нахождение наедине с ним предосудительно. Извольте немедленно удалиться.

Как бы Персивалю ни хотелось объяснить, куда может пойти Министерство с подобной опекой и как туда добраться, стоило быть последовательным. Не далее как десять минут назад он сам советовал Криденсу не нарываться, так что чуть наклонил голову и нейтрально сказал:

— Криденс — совершеннолетний. Я полагал, что ничего предосудительного в нашей встрече быть не может. Но раз вы настаиваете, то, разумеется, я уйду. Криденс, подарок для Ньюта обсудим потом.

— Как официальный представитель мистера Бэрбоуна я запрещаю вам впредь оставаться с ним наедине, — отрезала Эдисон, выпятив плоскую грудь, словно бросалась в бой. — Извольте соблюдать приличия, мистер Грейвз!

— Это нечестно! — взорвался Криденс, вскакивая, и на этот раз Персиваль не успел его перебить. — Я не ребенок, и это моя квартира! Если на то пошло, ее я оплачиваю сам, а Хогвартс мне оплатили Тесей Скамандер и Альбус Дамблдор! Они мои официальные опекуны! Вы не имеете права решать, с кем и как я могу видеться, а с кем нет!

— Я обязательно доложу мистеру Скамандеру и профессору Дамблдору, что увидела здесь, — холодно ответила Эдисон, раскрыв папку и принявшись что-то строчить в ней прямо на весу. — Даже не сомневайтесь.

— Вот когда они запретят, тогда я подчинюсь, а у вас таких полномочий нет!

— Не усугубляйте собственную ситуацию, мистер Бэрбоун!

— Криденс, — успокаивающе сказал Персиваль. — Не нагнетай. Мне действительно лучше уйти. Мисс Эдисон совершенно справедливо заметила, что ты под контролем Министерства. Не стоит перечить. — Персиваль надеялся, что Криденс поймает намек на их разговор. Большего сказать в присутствии Эдисон было нельзя, оставаться — тоже, если Персиваль не хотел превратить и без того некрасивую ситуацию в полноценный скандал. — Спасибо за чай, очень вкусный.

— Но Персиваль!..

— Криденс.

— Ладно. — Криденс сжал зубы. — Но я тоже расскажу все и Тесею, и Альбусу. Даже не сомневайтесь!

Не слишком впечатленная угрозой, Эдисон лично проводила — выпроводила — Персиваля и захлопнула дверь у него за спиной. Кажется, они на ровном месте создали себе сложности. Следовало попрощаться с Криденсом, едва Персиваль услышал, что опека сегодня еще не приходила, но толку сожалеть о случившемся? Персиваль надел пальто, поспешно подхваченное с вешалки у двери, и неторопливым шагом спустился по крутым ступеням. В неосвещенном подъезде можно было переломать ноги, оступившись, однако колдовать Lumos в маггловском доме Персиваль не стал.

Благополучно выбравшись на свет, точнее, в пасмурный сумрак лондонского дня, Персиваль огляделся. Квартал был незнакомым и столь мрачным, что навевал воспоминания о Нурменгарде и Азкабане разом. Интересно, как Криденса занесло в эти трущобы? Если он сам оплачивал квартиру, возможно, просто не хватало денег на что-то приличнее? Нужно будет расспросить Ньюта с Тесеем.

И как он мог забыть, что Тесей — один из опекунов Криденса? Логично было — учитывая, какую опасность в глазах Министерства представлял мальчишка. Правда, и Ньют, и сам Тесей, и Криденс редко об этом вспоминали, так что Персиваль до какого-то момента вовсе полагал, что единственным опекуном мальчишки был Дамблдор — на правах старшего родственника.

Чем обернется сегодняшний промах? Тесей, разумеется, не подумает лишнего, а вот какие выводы сделает и как воспользуется информацией Дамблдор? Постарается вбить клин в их отношения с Ньютом или изобретет что-нибудь поинтереснее? Конечно, проще было бы, если бы Дамблдор ничего не узнал. Однако стирать память министерскому служащему по таким пустякам не стоило, хоть это и облегчило бы жизнь Персивалю. За ним и без того водилось достаточно грешков. Чем меньше нарушений ему смогут предъявить в случае пристрастного расследования, тем лучше.

Встречу с опекой стоило обсудить по возвращении домой, а пока Персиваль прогулочным шагом двигался по пустынной улице. Направление он выбрал наобум. Ему нужен был приют Вула, упомянутый Нагайной в ее откровениях. Ньют говорил, что Криденс живет неподалеку от приюта, которому помогает, но целеустремленно обходить улицы в поисках было куда хлопотней, чем отыскать прохожего и выспросить дорогу.

Какое-то время Персивалю не везло: квартал казался вымершим. Но наконец у дерганого, озирающегося по сторонам пьяницы, выхваченного в одном из переулков, удалось узнать адрес и подробный маршрут. Минут десять спустя Персиваль стоял напротив мрачного здания с уродливой, несуразной башней. С вывески над воротами хлопьями слезала выцветшая краска, обнажая ржавчину, старые стекла казались чистыми, но пятнисто помутнели в рассохшихся рамах, и в целом приют производил довольно удручающее впечатление. Персиваль неодобрительно покачал головой и напустил на себя вид одновременно высокомерный и нервозный — в соответствии с выбранным образом.

Он мог бы заявиться как потенциальный спонсор, но тогда Криденсу непременно рассказали бы о его появлении, ведь незаконно стирать память магглам, как и министерским служащим, Персиваль не собирался без крайней нужды. Мог бы прийти как возможный усыновитель, но давать детям даже призрачную надежду было бы жестоко. Вместо этого Персиваль выбрал личину, которая совершенно не удивит работников приюта — и о которой, скорее всего, не расскажут волонтерам, включая Криденса. Набросив на лицо легкий гламур, размывающий черты, Персиваль решительно постучал в двустворчатую дверь.

Открыла изможденная бета в чепце и недоуменно уставилась на обеспеченного с виду альфу, явившегося в приют незадолго до наступления темноты.

— Я хочу поговорить с управляющим, — напористо потребовал Персиваль, сделав шаг вперед, чтобы захлопнуть дверь перед его лицом уже не получилось. Ошарашенная бета отступила, и ей уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как провести гостя длинными гнетущими коридорами до захламленного кабинета.

Принадлежал он еще одной бете, крепко сбитой блондинке, словно припорошенной пылью от прилизанной макушки до кончиков туфель с потертыми бантами.

— Что такое, Марта? — Она подняла голову от каких-то бумаг и, обнаружив, что ее помощница не одна, поднялась для приветствия.

— Вот, миссис Коул, — пролепетала бета в чепце. — Посетитель. К вам.

Миссис Коул смерила Персиваля оценивающим взглядом и, не сводя с него глаз, сказала:

— Спасибо, Марта. Можешь идти.

Бета в чепце ускользнула, оставив их наедине. Пришла пора вспомнить азы работы под прикрытием — параллельно с легилименцией.

— Миссис Коул, добрый день. Меня зовут Дэвид Джонсон. Я хотел бы усыновить ребенка.

— Вот как, — медленно, раздельно сказала она. Возвращать приветствие она не спешила. — Что подтолкнуло вас к такому решению?

— Я, — Персиваль «нервно» облизнул губы, — всегда стремился делать добрые дела. Что может быть лучше, чем подарить любовь крохе, лишенной ее? У меня есть средства.

— Вот как, — повторилась миссис Коулсон, еще пристальнее рассматривая Персиваля. — И вы, конечно, хотите познакомиться с нашими воспитанниками.

— Да! — Персиваль сделал вид, что перспектива увидеть детей неимоверно его взволновала. — Среди них ведь есть… омеги?

Внешне миссис Коул осталась совершенно невозмутима, но ее мысли окрасило такое отчетливое отвращение, какое Персиваль сам испытывал к людям, для которых его сегодняшняя личина была истинной личностью. Отдать кого-то из детей — этому… _этому_?..

Хорошо. Приятно было получить подтверждение, что этот приют в надежных руках.

А вот другие ее мысли вызывали тревогу, смешанную с отчетливым облегчением. До прихода Персиваля миссис Коул работала с бумагами, и все ее размышления были о плачевном финансовом положении приюта. Заданная Персивалем тема переключила ее на воспитанников. Оттуда раскрутить ниточку памяти до того человека, который интересовал Персиваля, не составило труда.

Пропавший мальчик. Будущий альфа. Его звали Том — Том Реддл.

И его боялись все, от детей до самой миссис Коул.

Вокруг него вечно творились странности. Дети его избегали и страшились, некоторые — вплоть до того, что начали ходить под себя, оставаясь с ним на ночь в одной спальне. Миссис Коул не знала точно, лишь догадывалась, что с мальчишкой что-то было неладно. Она радовалась, когда он исчез. И боялась, что он однажды вернется.

Возможно, отдала бы его тому, кого играл Персиваль, будь мальчишка омегой.

Не впервые Персиваль видел столь безудержный страх перед ребенком. Такой же глубинный, необъяснимый ужас испытывали домовики Хэррисонов по отношению к дочери хозяев — десятилетней девочке с ангельским личиком, убившей троих человек прежде, чем ее заподозрили, и еще двоих до того, как Персиваль решился на легилименцию и арестовал ее вопреки приказу сверху. Родители тогда дали согласие на Веритасерум и сами настояли на открытом допросе, чтобы обелить дочь и публично протащить молодого и наглого аврора сквозь все круги ада — а девочка сенсационно во всем призналась.

Итак, Нагайна не ошиблась в одном — мальчик был опасен настолько, что даже взрослые люди, имевшие над ним власть, не справлялись. Возможно, с убийством она действительно не перегнула. В следующий раз нужно расспросить Криденса как следует. Он наблюдателен, а его мнение об этом Томе Реддле поможет сложить более полную картину — судя по рассказу Нагайны, оно должно быть крайне положительным. Совсем не как у миссис Коул, у которой само имя «Том Реддл» ассоциировалось со страхом.

Мелькнуло даже желание утешить ее — намекнуть, что ее опасный воспитанник больше не потревожит никого в этой жизни. Но Персиваль отыгрывал свою роль, и отыгрывал хорошо: едва услышав, что он особо интересуется омегами, миссис Коул отбросила все приличия и с ледяным презрением заявила:

— Здесь вы не найдете того, за чем пришли. Я провожу вас. В следующий раз, когда увижу вас вблизи, я вызову полицию, мистер Дэвид Джонсон.

Лепеча, что его не так поняли, Персиваль позволил едва не за шкирку выволочь себя за ворота и не без удовольствия отметил в этой хилой с виду бете стальной стержень решимости защищать своих подопечных. Не побоялась богатого альфу, не стала лебезить. Это заслуживало уважения.

Надо бы найти способ подкинуть приюту небольшое пожертвование. Вот хотя бы через Криденса. Сам он не просил денег у Тесея и Ньюта — наверняка считал неприличным. Но если с участливым видом расспросить его о внешкольных занятиях и словно невзначай предложить спонсорство приюта, откажется вряд ли. От Персиваля не убудет, Криденсу приятно, и детям польза.

А пока Персиваль аппарировал к себе в Уэльс, где занялся корреспонденцией и анализом свежей международной прессы. За полтора дня в ящике для почты скопилась внушительная стопка газет и ряд писем, требовавших ответа.

Подтвердив, что ни в коем случае не пропустит бал Блэков и несколько последующих послерождественских встреч, Персиваль надолго погрузился в чтение. Ничего выдающегося в целом не случилось, но общемировое политическое напряжение росло. Даже грядущие праздники не затмевали тревоги, сочившейся с первых полос основных изданий Европы.

В Германии и Австрии газеты пели осанну фюреру Гитлеру, страны Восточной Европы судорожно искали возможности для альянсов, чтобы защититься от растущей на западе угрозы, в СССР вовсю развертывалось новое правительство, в Китае готовились воевать с Японией, Францию штормило народными волнениями, в Испании зрела полноценная гражданская война, а Италия под контролем Муссолини подминала под себя слабых соседей. И это только у магглов.

Магический мир терзало не меньше конфликтов. Дипломатическими усилиями Конфедерации в Азии пока сохранялось хрупкое перемирие, но Европа медленно, однако верно погружалась в хаос. Британские Острова выступали единственным относительно спокойным оазисом среди творящегося сторонниками Гриндельвальда беспредела. Массовое проклятие в Антверпене, кислотный туман, три часа продержавшийся на улицах Кельна, отмена праздненств и комендантский час в Амстердаме — после полученных властями угроз. Террор охватил Европу, и балом правил Гриндельвальд. Лишь его сторонники последнее время чувствовали себя в безопасности. Интересно, почему он до сих пор не развернул в Англии свой штаб? Вокруг хватало волшебников, готовых стать под его знамена. Однажды Персиваль краем уха услышал «Ради общего блага» — и если даже в его присутствии, с учетом его истории, не постеснялись произнести эти слова, пусть и шепотом, то Гриндельвальд однозначно нашел бы открытую подержку среди местных магов, особенно аристократии. Но он медлил, предпочитая укрепляться на материке.

По привычке Персиваль пролистнул «Пророк», не нашел ничего существеннее статьи о грядущем приеме у Блэков и отложил газету. Спекуляции на тему нарядов его не интересовали, но само информационное наполнение было очень показательным, особенно на контрасте с зарубежными аналогами. И, кажется, Персиваль начал догадываться, в чем могло быть дело.

Либо Гриндельвальд боялся соваться в страну, где сконцентрировались двое волшебников, способных его остановить (и себя Персиваль в эту группу не включал, как наверняка не включали его все, кроме, может быть, Тесея с Ньютом). Либо дело было не в Дамблдоре и Криденсе, а в том, что Британию Гриндельвальд собрался захватить изнутри. Система, при которой фанаты абсолютной чистокровности в лице Малфоев имели карманного министра магии, представляла собой более удобную мишень для такого способа, чем европейские страны на материке, где в основном сохранилось наследие Магической Римской Империи. С их наделенными властью Сенатами, многие из которых имели министров лишь как спикеров с общественностью, а не как полноценных политических лидеров, совладать было куда сложнее. Такая политическая система крайне непригодна к быстрому и бескровному завоеванию в кулуарах управляющих структур. Отсюда — политика террора, чтобы добиться уважения и власти. В Британии же достаточно было иметь своего человека в кресле министра — и можно считать, что страна под контролем. Контроль над основной газетой был существенным, но не обязательным дополнением. Законы в стране и без того благоволили чистокровным, им же симпатизировало общественное мнение, а на не-магов смотрели в лучшем случае как на забавных, хоть и глуповатых соседей, в худшем — как на домашних вредителей. Постепенно подправить законы и общественное мнение под полное соответствие взглядам Гриндельвальда выгоднее и проще, чем распыляться на активные действия. Особенно если британцы не будут видеть в Гриндельвальде угрозу для себя.

И в такой ситуации Тесей запросто признался постороннему человеку в их связи. Или в Персивале говорила паранойя?

Надо бы уточнить у Тесея, не появлялось ли в последнее время каких-нибудь сомнительных законодательных инициатив? В том числе не прошедших даже одного слушания в Визенгамоте или вовсе до него не добравшихся. Персиваль интересовался лишь громкими или существенными изменениями законодательства. Всякой мелочевке и тому, что оседало в архивах, не пройдя сита секретарей и начальников департаментов, но внимания не уделял. А вот Тесей должен был ответить точно. Что же касается общественного мнения — «Пророк» пока не вел пропаганду, однако его молчание само по себе было весьма красноречиво.

Интересно. До сих пор Персиваль смотрел вовне, а в Британии преследовал исключительно личные интересы без привязки к общенациональным. С той же стороны оценивал и ситуацию. Однако стоило задуматься о большем, почувствовать себя уверенно — спасибо разговору с Тесеем, — и Персиваль наконец-то сумел взглянуть на происходящее глазами жителя страны, а в будущем — гражданина. И его даже безотносительно Гриндельвальда волновало, что случится через несколько лет или десятилетий и при каком правительстве будут жить его потомки.

Хотя строить детальную стратегию, пока Ньют не сказал своего слова, было бесполезно.

С прихода Аддамс прошло два с половиной часа — стрелка замерла напротив римской «четыре». Персиваль упорядочил прочитанные газеты и позвал Докси.

— Докси, Аддамс ушла?

— Да, хозяин Персиваль, сэр!

— Спасибо, дорогая, — сказал Персиваль и аппарировал в «Дом у Ручья», который в последнее время считал своим единственным домом.

И библиотеку давно распаковал, и фамильный Омут Памяти (не без труда и помощи) перенес в подвал к прочим артефактам, и не помнил, когда спал вне пропитанных родовой магией стен. Но все равно острее всего он ощутил принадлежность, лишь допустив мысль, что дом может быть где-то еще. Пусть озвученная для прикрытия, пусть ложная, однако именно эта идея и ее безусловное неприятие помогли Персивалю всем нутром поверить, что «Дом у Ручья» — его.

Ньюта с Тесеем он застал в столовой на стадии перемирия посреди холодной войны: оба вместо насущных проблем увлеченно обсуждали последний матч «Пушек Педдл». Хотя квиддич Персиваль любил с детства и даже когда-то мечтал профессионально в него играть, конкретный клуб он никогда не поддерживал — только американскую сборную. После плена, правда, Персиваль не следил ни за клубными чемпионатами, ни за национальными. О положении дел он знал очень поверхностно и вмешиваться в дискуссию не стал. Под восхитительную — хвала Докси — утку с яблоками дождался капитуляции Тесея, обреченно махнувшего рукой, и лишь тогда заговорил.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя нашлись очень веские причины быть с Аддамс настолько откровенным, — вступил Персиваль, понимая, что одним тоном уничтожил любой намек на непринужденность в разговоре. Не очень хорошо — слишком непростой была предстоящая тема. Однако сдержаться не получилось. После недавних размышлений о политической ситуации в Британии и возможном — возможно, неизбежном — приходе Гриндельвальда к власти Персивалем владел страх. За себя, да, но в первую очередь — за них всех. Стоило открыть рот, этот страх прорвался агрессией.

Только что расслабленный, Тесей мигом подобрался и взглянул на него с недоумением, граничащим с недоверием. Ньют тоже не демонстрировал восторга, но он позицию Персиваля уже знал, а для Тесея Персиваль озвучил:

— Впрочем, неважно. — Персиваль сделал глубокий вдох и попытался реабилитироваться, но, похоже, лишь усугубил ситуацию, сказав: — Разговор был не столь однозначен, чтобы ты не мог избежать темы наших отношений. Ты же ее не только поддержал, но и развил. Не согласовав ни с Ньютом, ни со мной.

За недовольным прищуром Тесея виднелось раздражение. Персиваля больше не пугал конфликт с ним: даже поссорившись, даже вдребезги разругавшись, они не разойдутся — не после всего пережитого. Это знание придавало сил отстаивать свою позицию вопреки воле Тесея. Но нарываться все же не стоило.

Однако кое-какие пределы следовало четко отчертить. Раз уж Персиваль взялся говорить на повышенных тонах, имело смысл обозначить границы сразу, чтобы раз и навсегда закрыть неприятную тему.

— Ты не имеешь права принимать такие решения за нас троих, — продолжил он. Они сидели за обеденным столом, а Персиваль чувствовал себя — словно на собрании Конфедерации. — Будь ситуация безвыходной — и я бы не возражал. Но она таковой не была.

— Не имею права? — Похоже, Тесея задело сильно. Его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Уверен?

— Уверен, — не сдался Персиваль, понимая, что конфликт уже неизбежен, однако не идя на попятную. — Ты наш альфа, но это не значит, что ты принимаешь все решения единолично. Может, раньше было по-другому, и ваши отношения с Ньютом были другими. Но не сейчас.

— Персиваль, сбавь тон, — резко посоветовал Ньют и развернулся к Тесею. — Но по существу я с ним согласен.

— С моим появлением речь больше не идет о том, чтобы пассивно плыть по течению, — тише, но ничуть не с меньшим напором продолжил Персиваль. — Мы собрались действовать. Риск вырос — и рискуем мы все. И я еще не говорю про…

— Аддамс — мой лучший друг, — не дав закончить мысль, перебил Тесей. — Я за нее ручаюсь как за себя.

— А я — нет, — спокойно возразил Персиваль. — Я ценю твое мнение, но для меня Аддамс никто. А для нее Ньют — ты сам слышал, ради тебя она готова поссориться с ним. Я же для нее не просто пустое место — ко мне она настроена враждебно. Там, где она задумается, как бы не навредить тебе и, возможно, Ньюту, мои интересы она в расчет принимать точно не станет. Знание в ее руках слишком опасно.

— Ты сам слышал, что я ей сказал, — неестественно ровно ответил Тесей, прямой как палка — словно и он оказался в Конфедерации, а не в собственной столовой. — Она мой друг и никогда не подставит ни меня, ни тех, кого я считаю семьей. Я понимаю, что тебе незнакомо понятие дружбы, так что просто поверь мне на слово.

От Тесея Персиваль не ожидал. Да, он сам, конечно, неправильно выбрал тон разговора. А может, не зная того, точно так же ударил Тесея по больному. Но все же сомневался, что заслужил подобные комментарии. Однако виду не подал и равнодушно пожал плечами, игнорируя негодующий возглас Ньюта:

— Ты так убедительно называл нас семьей для Аддамс — но думал ли ты, что стоит за этим словом? Мы все заслуживаем права на решения, которые коснутся, — он выделил голосом, — _нашей_ семьи.

— Хватит, — твердо подвел итог Ньют, не дав Тесею и рта открыть. — Обоим! Вы высказались, а сейчас разойдитесь и подумайте над сказанным. И пока не успокоитесь, мы не будем продолжать! Докси, проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы они не начали спорить без меня.

— Да, хозяин Ньют, сэр!

— Отлично. — Ньют кивнул сам себе и первым поднялся из-за стола. — Лично я сейчас в офис. Жду от вас сигнала, что вы оба остыли.

Он аппарировал, и Персиваль тоже вышел из-за стола. Обошелся, правда, без аппарации — до спальни проще было дойти пешком. В кои-то веки — до своей, а не Тесея.

Прав был Ньют — уже хотелось скорейшего прихода выходных, чтобы поставить точку во взятых за последние недели обязательствах и получить долгожданную передышку, пусть и всего на два дня. Слишком высокой получилась плотность событий в последнее время, а начиная со вчерашнего — и вовсе будто бешеный джинн ворвался в жизнь и перевернул ее вверх дном.

Сегодня Персиваль, очевидно, пожинал плоды того, что случилось за последние сорок восемь часов, и своей неспособности быстро все переварить. Раньше, когда дрожал только за свою шкуру, жить было намного проще. И выбирать сторону, и действовать, не оглядываясь ни на кого другого. Чувства туманили восприятие страхом за чужие жизни, над которыми Персиваль не имел контроля. Которые, случись что, мог не успеть защитить.

Или не иметь для этого достаточно сил.

Тесей — это Тесей, и Ньют не был беспомощен, но рациональная часть мозга не в силах была совладать с сердцем. Персиваль представлял, как однажды на заседание Визенгамота придет Гриндельвальд с толпой аколитов за плечами, как британские маги поднимутся, приветствуя своего нового лидера, как Тесей останется один против десятков, возможно, сотен врагов. Быстрая смерть в поединке будет милосердием.

А если он повторит судьбу Персиваля?

Если ее повторит Ньют?

Сама мысль об этом выворачивала внутренности, скручивала в тугой узел беспросветного отчаяния.

Персивалю было до безумия, до потери пульса страшно за них. А в результате он накрутил себя до конфликта с Тесеем, хотя умом понимал, что страх, каким бы сильным он ни был, все же не повод давить на близких. Да, ситуация в Британии складывалась пугающая, и сегодня Персиваль впервые так четко ее осознал, но это не оправдывало его срыва.

Ничего удивительного, что он обжегся в ответ. К тому же, Тесей не сказал ни слова неправды. Все услышанное от него Персиваль честно заслужил.

И все же было обидно, хотя больше он досадовал на себя. Стоило извиниться перед Тесеем как минимум за свой тон.

Персиваль растянулся поверх застеленной постели, заложил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Осознание собственной неправоты — лишь первый шаг, а второй он сделает, когда Тесей обдумает все и тоже успокоится.

Персиваль сам не знал, какого сигнала ждал — появления Докси? Патронуса? Но стук в дверь его удивил.

— Да? — полувопросительно откликнулся он, и дверь мягко повернулась на петлях, явив фигуру Тесея.

— Можно?

В последние дни Персиваль привык, что разрешения Тесей не спрашивал, но сейчас уместно было — как и поинтересоваться в ответ:

— А как же завет Ньюта не ссориться без него?

— Я не собираюсь ссориться, — слабо улыбнулся Тесей. — Надеюсь, что наоборот.

— Заходи, — вздохнул Персиваль, садясь. — Я тоже. Мне не понравилось.

— Мне тоже. — Тесей зашел, прикрыв за собой дверь, и пристроился по другую сторону кровати. — Прости меня, Перси. Я тебя обидел, хотя ты во всем прав.

— Я сам задал тон разговору. Неудачно, должен признать.

— А я не должен был его поддерживать, — не согласился Тесей и нервно разгладил складки на покрывале, куда дотягивался. В таком смятении и одновременно такой решимости Персиваль его еще не видел. — Но я все же зашел в первую очередь извиниться за свои слова… и кое-что рассказать. Объясниться, не только за сегодня. Ты многое доверил мне о себе и, думаю, немало знаешь о Ньюте. Возможно, что-то, чего не знаю я. А что ты знаешь обо мне? За вычетом моего послужного списка и старого досье МАКУСА.

Что Тесей обожает кофе и может пить его литрами, что заказывает костюмы тому же портному, который одевает Фоули, что втайне любит «Летучие шипучки» — и еще сотню других мелочей, собирающих из Тесея обычного человека со своими маленькими слабостями. А вот из важного?..

— Не все, — честно признал Персиваль. — Но достаточно. И я привык спрашивать, если чего-то не понимаю. Поверь, если придется, я не промолчу.

— Я не хочу больше ждать этого вопроса, Перси. — Тесей покачал головой и отважно взглянул ему в глаза. — Лучше скажу сам. Помнишь, я признавался, что знал тебя раньше, и неплохо? Я тогда имел в виду не только твои успехи в работе. Когда-то, еще до Литы, я очень пристально за тобой следил. В те годы я был в тебя влюблен.

Как реагировать на такое, Персиваль не знал. И острее, чем их недавняя размолвка, резало сердце безжалостное «был».

А Тесей продолжал рассказывать:

— Я заканчивал второй курс Академии, когда на весь мир прогремело дело Вирджинии Хэррисон. Оно мгновенно стало эталонным, нам его приводили в пример как образец безукоризненного сыскного искусства. Не сосчитать, сколько вечеров я просиживал над материалами, пытаясь постичь твою логику. Как ты додумался, что десятилетний ребенок способен на серийные убийства? Никому и в голову бы такое не пришло! Каждый профессор восстанавливал цепочку твоих рассуждений по-своему, но у меня не сходилось, и я мечтал отследить ее сам — а потом спросить тебя. И, разумеется, услышать подтверждение своей правоты, — усмехнулся Тесей с объяснимой самоиронией. — Лишь много позже я понял, что к твоим выводам привела не логика, а интуиция. Ты пошел не от улик к знанию, а от знания к уликам, оттуда бессистемность в их обнаружении. И, конечно, признание на допросе, после которого расследование как таковое заглохло. На волне скандала мало кто успел задуматься, а в материалах осталось достаточно недосказанности, чтобы и после не каждый понял — ты использовал легилименцию, чтобы узнать, где искать улики. Я прав?

— Прав, — кашлянув, блекло подтвердил Персиваль. Гораздо больше старого дела его волновало то, к чему все никак не мог подвести Тесей.

Как вышло, что он « _был_ » влюблен?

Тесей триумфально улыбнулся, услышав долгожданное «подтверждение правоты», но тут же посерьезнел и продолжил:

— Потом было дело Фергюсона, и Картли, и еще несколько, и всякий раз ты их распутывал, а я следил за тобой по газетам. Наставник Бейли, кстати, единственный плевался от каждого упоминания твоего имени, но я тогда упрямо не желал слушать ничего, что он пытался мне вдолбить. Во время учебы я во многом равнялся на твой образ, который составил в воображении из обрывочных сведений. А потом мы встретились. Ты вряд ли помнишь.

— Загреб, девятьсот десятый. Конференция по средствам маскировки и распознавания, — предположил Персиваль. — Ты задавал отличные вопросы лекторам. Я именно тогда взял тебя на заметку.

— Нет, — кривовато улыбнулся Тесей. — Девятьсот десятый, но не Загреб. Лавердин.

Ах да. Международная операция с Британией, Францией и Бельгией — ликвидировали обширную сеть нелегальных алхимических лабораторий. У Персиваля это было первое ответственное задание в роли руководителя группы, и сразу за рубежом. В верхах нашлись недовольные слишком быстрым ростом его профессионального авторитета; его назначение должно было стать не только первым, но и последним. Однако Персиваль был полон решимости доказать свою компетентность — и доказал вопреки всему, хотя изрядно переволновался, как бы не ударить в грязь лицом перед вышестоящими. До сих пор он помнил детали, будто все случилось вчера, вот только не Тесея среди участников.

— У меня был последний курс, и я не участвовал, — ответил тот на незаданный вопрос. — Один из наших профессоров подсуетился, и тех, у кого были лучшие средние баллы, пустили на практику, а заодно помочь с разбором улик. Меня в их числе. Вы работали и на нас не смотрели. А я — смотрел. Ты оказался намного привлекательнее, чем на фотографиях. Я всю практику только и думал, как привлечь твое внимание. Чудом не завалил ни одного задания, пока витал в облаках. В Загреб я напросился уже потом, когда узнал, что ты непременно поедешь. Хотел тебя снова увидеть.

Болезненная, чуть скошенная улыбка кривила губы Тесея, и Мерлин, сколько лет ему было тогда? Восемнадцать-двадцать? Сколько — Персивалю? Чуть больше тридцати. Сейчас мало что значило — с возрастом границы размываются, — но тогда разница в двенадцать лет была непреодолимой пропастью. Персивалю и в голову не приходило смотреть на кого-то настолько младше него.

Да он и не смог бы оценить.

— В Загребе мы не общались, но я тебя увидел, и я знал, что привлек твое внимание. Этого хватило. С тех пор я выискивал любую возможность пересечься. Чем больше я читал о тебе, чем чаще видел — тем сильнее хотел. Ньют был моей любовью с самого его рождения, но моя первая настоящая влюбленность — ты.

— Что изменилось? — не выдержал Персиваль. Рассказ словно жилы тянул — наживую, медленно и мучительно, как в средневековой пытке, когда жертва осознавала, чем все закончится, и страстно жаждала смерти — столь же сильно, как боялась ее.

— Арчибальд Нэйтс, — вздохнул Тесей. — И все с ним связанное.

— Понятно, — тихо сказал Персиваль.

Сам Персиваль в те времена, о которых шла речь, не интересовался ни характером Тесея, ни его личностью, ни карьерой. Перспективный юноша, но всего лишь недавний курсант, не успевший еще себя проявить, не заслуживал особого внимания в его системе координат. Память сохранила только расплывчатый портрет. Однако благодаря рассказу Тесея образ в воспоминаниях Персиваля словно наливался красками: темно-серые глаза обрели проницательный блеск, губы сложились в решительную линию, осанка потеряла налет комичной самоуверенности, свойственной восторженным юнцам. Хоть Тесей в те годы и был очевидно склонен к идеализму, Персиваль больше не мог представлять его так же, как десятки других наивных курсантов, с которыми ему доводилось иметь дело.

И даже озвученная влюбленность — в человека, которого видел лишь на фотографиях да раз в полгода издалека, — не повлияла на восприятие. По правде, Персиваль в свои восемнадцать-двадцать тоже не блистал выдающимся умом.

Он и к тридцати не слишком многому научился, если на то пошло. Арчибальд Нэйтс. Человек, чье надгробие всегда будет занимать особое место на личном кладбище Персиваля.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — помедлив, спросил он. — Мы с Серафиной связаны клятвой. Она не могла проболтаться.

— Не ты один умеешь читать мысли, Перси. Но правду я узнал не сразу, хотя в то время собирал любую информацию о тебе. Слухи ходили разные. Никто не знал точно, отчего Нэйтса вдруг резко взяли в работу. Кто поумнее — связывали с твоим назначением, но я не верил… тогда. Я думал, он не прошел стандартную проверку перед назначением, и закрутилось все с нее. Поначалу я вообще искренне считал, что ты более достойный кандидат, даже если бы Нэйтс оказался чист. Мне понадобилось почти два года, чтобы успешно прочитать Пиквери. Тебя я, кстати, смог лишь перед нашей дуэлью, хотя во времена твоей работы на МАКУСА несколько раз пытался всерьез. Пиквери в те годы оказалась не таким крепким орешком — не то что сейчас. Мне изначально было нужно кое-что рабочее, я просто случайно зацепил воспоминание с тобой и не удержался, а там…

А там — самая грязная история из карьеры Персиваля. Во всех подробностях.

Но.

— Серафина никогда не была плоха в окклюменции, Тесей, — устало заметил Персиваль. У него опустились руки, но не поделиться этой информацией с человеком, который был для него важен, Персиваль не мог. — Наоборот. Если ты что-то видел — она этого хотела. И позволь, угадаю. Показали тебе только мое участие.

Намекнуть менее обтекаемо мешала клятва, но Тесей прекрасно понял, с кем на пару действовал Персиваль.

— Да? — медленно переспросил он с нехорошим прищуром. — Я думал, она просто улучшила защиту со временем. Насчет ее участия не уверен. Может, что-то и видел, но не запомнил. У меня немного перевернулся мир, когда я ее прочитал. Я думал только о тебе.

— Почему ты меня не сдал? Была масса способов это сделать, не выдавая источника твоих знаний.

— Честно говоря… — Тесей замешкался, но все же признал: — Это было моим первым порывом. Долгое время ты оставался человеком, который казался мне выше грызни за власть, и тут… Но я не сообразил сразу, как можно все обставить, чтобы не признаваться в международном шпионаже с нелегальной легилименцией. Хотя все к лучшему. Тогда я разочаровался в себе за то, что восхищался тобой, и окончательно разочаровался в людях, но я рад, что все случилось именно так. Эта история сняла с меня остатки розовых очков, Перси, и, оглядываясь назад, могу сказать, что довольно безболезненно, хотя в двадцать лет так не казалось. Потом, успокоившись и все обдумав, я уже трезво оценил, стоит ли тебя сдавать. По сути, лично меня произошедшее никак не касалось, Нэйтс не был святым, с тобой мы пересекались редко, даже когда я активно искал встреч. К тому же, я рассчитывал, что со временем ты поднимешься, а у меня будет компромат — кто знает, возможно, на президента. И я не стал ничего предпринимать.

— Разумное решение.

— Перси. Я тоже не святой. Далеко нет. После всего дерьма, что я сам натворил, лицемерно было бы с моей стороны тебя осуждать. Вспомни хотя бы Порпентину — я поступил с ней так, как поступил, не ради власти, но все же. — Тесей помолчал. — А еще я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе не стоит предъявлять претензии за столь давнее прошлое. Ты слишком сильно изменился. Можно сказать, это сделал другой человек. Поэтому я не должен был ничего говорить про дружбу. Прости меня, Перси.

Извинения казались искренними. После Азкабана — с тех пор, как узнал правду насчет Омута, — Тесей Персивалю не врал. И все же не просто так именно сейчас он выложил всю историю своего к Персивалю отношения. Тесей редко говорил прямо и коротко, предпочитая, как любой политик, даже в отношениях объясняться намеками. С Ньютом это не работало, оттуда и выросли проблемы между ними, а вот с Персивалем наоборот.

Он прекрасно понимал, что ему сейчас сказали и зачем. Как сознавал и то, что извинения приносили не только за неосторожные слова.

Утром Персиваль признавался в любви. Это его ответ. И большего ждать не стоит. Если бы между ними не стояло ничего личного, у Персиваля оставался бы шанс на взаимность. Но заново влюбиться в человека, в котором когда-то, пусть и в далекой юности, успел разочароваться, невозможно. Персиваль знал по себе.

— Я прощаю, Тесей, — негромко отозвался Персиваль и на секунду устало прикрыл глаза. Признаться, он все же надеялся, что, пусть и не сразу, однако со временем их отношения перерастут в нечто вроде тех, какие у Персиваля сложились с Ньютом. Но не судьба — и хорошо, что Тесей сразу дал это понять. Близость будет, сотрудничество и все прочее, что характерно для партнеров триумвирата, но на чувства рассчитывать не стоило.

Нужно научиться с этим жить. И подумать, как выстроить с Тесеем по-настоящему доверительное взаимодействие.

Сознательно или нет, Тесей нуждался в подтверждении, что он не ошибся, доверяя. Умом он понимал, что Персиваль Грейвз тогда и сейчас — две разных личности, раз большую часть времени вел себя соответственно. Но истинного осознания, как Персиваль сейчас видел, не пришло. Неудивительно: с их нового знакомства прошло не так много времени, а существенную часть своей жизни Тесей знал Персиваля как бесчестного, самовлюбленного эгоиста. Несколько месяцев не в силах были перечеркнуть такой долгий срок.

Горькая ирония заключалась в том, что, похоже, именно подозрения вчера спасли Тесею жизнь, когда Персиваль сорвался. Если бы Тесей полностью доверял, был с ним расслаблен до конца — успел бы он среагировать на удар? Но Тесей все время ждал подвоха. И успел выставить щиты тогда, когда Персивалю не хватило времени даже осознать происходящее.

Вот только жить в постоянном ожидании удара в спину невозможно. Персиваль научился расслабляться в присутствии Тесея — и хотел, чтобы это работало в обе стороны. Однако пока не знал, как этого добиться.

Надо было подумать. Разговаривать Персиваль больше не хотел — хотел побыть наедине с собой. Однако прежде всего следовало подвести итог.

— Я действительно не знаю, что такое дружба, Тесей. — Персиваль отвернулся, не желая встречаться с Тесеем взглядами, но тут же себя одернул и внятно, в лицо ему признал: — У меня никогда не было необходимости в других людях, в которых я не влюблен. Для меня, Тесей, существует семья, деловые партнеры и приятели, с которыми можно приятно провести время. Арчибальда я другом в общепринятом понимании никогда не считал, только приятелем. Он думал наоборот, и если бы не повышение… — горло дернула магическая удавка старой клятвы. Персиваль кашлянул, скрывая дискомфорт. — Если бы не известная тебе ситуация, мы могли бы общаться до сих пор. Он, наверное, взял бы Нурменгард ради меня. Но в те годы я совершенно не способен был это оценить или хотя бы предположить в нем. И уж точно я не испытывал ничего подобного по отношению к нему. Я, Тесей, до сих пор не испытываю подобного ни к кому, кроме вас с Ньютом. Не как ты с Аддамс или Ньют с Якобом. Если передо мной сейчас встанет выбор — личная выгода или кто-то из вас, я выберу вас. Но личная выгода или любой другой человек? Скорее всего, я по-прежнему выберу выгоду. Это правда, Тесей, пусть и неприглядная.

— Чем ты слушал? — рассердился Тесей. — Я же сказал, что вижу в тебе изменения и воспринимаю по-другому, а ты…

Его слова перечеркивали все, на что он намекал и к чему подводил битых полчаса, а именно — то, что Тесей так и не сумел поверить Персивалю до конца. Возможно, не поверит никогда в будущем.

И пусть у него были более чем веские причины. После всего услышанного, после слишком болезненных, в самое уязвимое место пришедшихся откровений, фраза, отметавшая весь предыдущий разговор, перекрывала способность дышать. Персиваль не выдержал и зло бросил:

— Лжешь, Тесей. Или мне, или себе.

— Так! — Перемазанный землей и тиной Ньют аппарировал прямиком в спальню и по очереди пригвоздил Тесея с Персивалем укоризненными взглядами. — Мы же договорились!

— Мы не договаривались. Ты не оставил нам права голоса, — проворчал Тесей, но глаза виновато отвел.

— И долго вы уже общаетесь? — Презрев чистоту покрывала, Ньют плюхнулся на кровать между ними. — Я как-то не подумал попросить Докси, чтобы она сказала, если вы решите просто поговорить. Она только сейчас меня позвала.

Еще одного круга ада Персиваль бы не вынес, так что резко встал и посоветовал:

— Пусть Тесей тебе пересказывает. В деталях. Я все равно связан клятвой и не смогу, а тебе стоит знать. Я хочу побыть один.

Соблазну аппарировать в Уэльс он не поддался. Вместо этого вышел на веранду с огромным пледом в обнимку, завернулся и сел в кресло. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, но не думать Персиваль не мог — память с садистской настойчивостью крутила перед глазами тот злосчастный год, который Персиваль даже до плена не любил вспоминать.

И который Тесей сейчас пересказывал Ньюту.

Если бы был выбор, Персиваль предпочел бы когда-нибудь рассказать ему сам. Но магические клятвы со временем не теряют силу. Оставалось лишь довериться Тесею и его — скорее всего, половинчатому, — знанию.

Самый последний завистник не отказал бы Серафине в уме. Она наверняка не показала ничего, что могло инкриминировать лично ее. А может, и сгустила краски в отношении Персиваля. Помножить на обрушенные иллюзии восторженного юноши — и в пересказе Тесея Персиваль наверняка предстанет монстром из средневековых легенд. Но это все равно было честнее, чем дальше скрывать от Ньюта всю подоплеку их отношений.

О том, что Персиваль ради повышения подвел своего друга под смертный приговор, сфабриковав улики, ему следовало знать.

Если бы точно знал, как Серафина сумела обойти клятву, запрещавшую не только говорить или писать на определенную тему, но и сознательно демонстрировать воспоминания, Персиваль бы рискнул и показал ситуацию Ньюту и Тесею со своей точки зрения. Однако без уверенности, что сумеет обмануть магию крови, не готов был бросить на весы собственную жизнь. Да и вряд ли его воспоминания окажутся сильно мягче того, что увидел Тесей в мыслях Серафины, так смысл? Неоправданный риск его тем более не вдохновлял.

Постепенно жидкая тьма позднедекабрьской ночи вытеснила прозрачные шотландские сумерки, а Персиваль все сидел в кресле-качалке, монотонно отталкиваясь ногой от скрипучего пола веранды и наблюдая, как светлячки танцуют в плотной тьме. Затянутое тучами небо не пропускало света ни от звезд, ни от луны, и французские окна за спиной Персиваля тоже слепо смотрели в сторону моря. Казалось, что он единственный человек на мили и мили вокруг.

Его никто не тревожил. Минуты сменялись одна на другую, умиротворяюще гудели светлячки, грузно взлетая из плошек с сиропом, и Персиваль наблюдал за их неуклюжим танцем, пока в глазах не зарябило от яркого мельтешения.

Но бесконечно сидеть на веранде — не выход из положения. Едва почувствовав, что достаточно собрался с силами, чтобы выслушать свой вердикт, Персиваль безжалостно выволок себя из кресла и отправился искать Ньюта.

К удивлению, нашелся он там же, где они и виделись в последний раз: в спальне Персиваля. Сидел на разобранной для сна кровати — как ни в чем не бывало, переодетый в домашнее, — и читал какую-то книгу в позаимствованных у Тесея очках. Обложка едва заметно мерцала — признак зачарованного текста.

— Персиваль! Наконец-то. — Ньют положил раскрытую книгу на колени и сдвинул очки на макушку. — Я уже начал переживать.

— Со мной все в порядке. — Персиваль вымученно попытался изобразить улыбку, но Ньют так скептически выгнул бровь в лучших традициях Тесея, что улыбка стала почти искренней. — Если ты, конечно, не заявишь сейчас, что между нами все кончено.

— Не заявлю. Персиваль, эта история не прошла мимо меня. Ты не догадался, что Тесей уже показывал мне свое воспоминание, когда пытался отговорить от отношений с тобой?

Ньют очень тщательно избегал любой конкретики, видимо, боясь спровоцировать клятву, и Персиваль беспомощно, обожающе смотрел на него, потому что после всего Ньюту не было все равно. Он сдвинулся, похлопал рядом с собой, и Персиваль растянулся рядом.

— Я еще тогда ответил ему, что ты изменился и заслуживаешь шанса, — продолжил Ньют. — Потом я усомнился в тебе, но больше я не повторю эту ошибку, Персиваль. Обещаю. Насчет меня не переживай.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, Персиваль снизу вверх, на серьезного, решительного Ньюта, на твердую складку в уголках его губ и с вызовом блестящие глаза. Ньюта он знал хорошо — и, несмотря на все сомнения последних дней, в нем Персиваль мог быть уверен на все сто.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы это оправдать, Ньют.

— Знаю. Мог бы и не говорить.

Обмен признаниями прервался на поцелуи, долгие, горько-соленые, из тех, что не вызывают страсти, а подкрепляют близость. Но в конце концов Ньют чуть отстранился, сел ровнее — а Персиваль, наоборот, сполз еще ниже и устроился щекой на его бедре, подставив затылок под знающие пальцы.

— С Тесеем сложнее. — Ньют перебирал волосы на затылке Персиваля, и от прикосновений разбегались колкие стайки приятных мурашек. — Если позволишь, я пока не буду больше ничего говорить. Дай нам немного времени, Персиваль.

— Мерлин, да мы вообще не должны были сойтись. Я не уверен, что изначально согласился бы пробовать, знай я, что Тесей в курсе, — устало признался Персиваль ему в бедро.

— Персиваль. — Ньют с нажимом провел ладонью по его спине, куда дотянулся. — Одно я могу обещать точно. Однажды у нас все будет хорошо.

— Есть такое прошлое, которое нельзя преодолеть, — возразил Персиваль, не поднимая головы. — Я боюсь, что со мной именно тот случай, Ньют. И я просто не знаю, что делать. Есть ли вообще смысл пытаться. Тесей мне до сих пор не доверяет, даже после всего, что между нами случилось. И кто может его винить, зная?..

— Ситуация вполне страшная, — тихо подтвердил Ньют, задумчиво перебирая пальцами по корешку книги. — Мне легче. Я уверен, что ты никогда впредь так не поступишь, и я не был знаком с тобой до… Нурменгарда. Тесей… Поможет время, Персиваль. Расходиться я не хочу. Я тебя люблю. А если бы хотел Тесей — нашел бы способ еще после Азкабана. Но он увидел в тебе то же самое, что вижу я. И мы оба здесь.

— Тесей — нет. Он у Малфоев?

— Да, на балу. Он, конечно, обещал быстро, но скорее всего вернется к середине ночи. — Ньют помолчал и осторожно спросил: — Хочешь совет? Не уверен, что поможет, но вдруг.

— Буду чертовски благодарен. У меня ни единой мысли.

— Лучше всего Тесей себя чувствует, когда у него все под контролем. Но… я не знаю, как ты можешь это использовать.

— Спасибо, Ньют, — поблагодарил Персиваль. Он тоже не знал.

Но это было лучше, чем ничего.


	14. 13. Интерлюдия 7. Эмилия

— Эмилия? — позвал Джеймс. — О чем ты думаешь?

Роберт заинтересованно поднял голову от подушки, которую до этого долго, старательно взбивал.

— О работе, — коротко сказала Эмилия. В какой-то мере это даже было правдой.

— Если не хочешь говорить — так и скажи. — Голос Джеймса звучал обиженно. — Я всего лишь…

— Джейми. — Роберт покачал головой. — Не надо.

Эмилия встала с постели, отбросив одеяло резче, чем собиралась. Джеймс поджал губы, Роберт проводил ее встревоженным взглядом. Извиняться за такую мелочь, как неудачный жест, было глупо — но Эмилия все же переборола себя и сказала:

— Простите за несдержанность. Ты прав, Джеймс, я не хочу рассказывать. Это не моя тайна.

Еще одна частичная ложь. Эмилия очень хотела рассказать. Но даже будучи уверенной, что ее поймут правильно, даже зная наверняка, что дальше Джеймса и Роберта информация не уйдет, она не имела права.

Тесей никогда не брал с нее слова. Доверие между ними просто — было, и предать его не возникало мысли, так же, как предать… хотя бы себя.

Их дружба удивляла почти всех, кто о ней узнавал. Разница в возрасте, пропасть в происхождении, демонстративное соперничество — коллеги, родня и знакомые годами обманывались на их счет. Никто и представить не мог, сколько общего у нее с Тесеем в действительности. Подробности Ньют тоже не знал — и потому Эмилия не говорила Роберту и Джеймсу.

…Когда-то отношения между ней и Тесеем действительно оставляли желать лучшего.

Придя в Аврорат, Эмилия была озлоблена на весь мир. «Грязнокровка Аддамс» — прозвище, пронесенное сквозь годы Хогвартса, сначала последовало за ней в Академию, а потом липким шлейфом протянулось на работу. К тому же, бывших рейвенкловцев в Аврорате любили лишь чуть больше, чем слизеринцев. Новые коллеги сразу дали это понять.

Старший аврор Скамандер бесил особенно сильно, хотя принадлежал к тем, кто не прохаживался ни по факультетской принадлежности, ни по обидному прозвищу. Зато он был всем, чем Эмилия хотела — и, как ей тогда казалось, не могла — стать. Чистокровный гриффиндорец с отличными связями, уважаемый, умелый маг — воплощение успешного, перспективного альфы с большим будущим.

Война ничего не изменила. Вдобавок Тесей вернулся с нее героем, и звание проложило ему дорогу к посту главного аврора. Такую карьеру Эмилия хотела бы для себя.

Тогда она обуздала свою гордость и решила выслужиться. Рано или поздно Тесей ушел бы на повышение — за это время Эмилия обязана была стать его единственной достойной заменой. Она не лебезила. В работе она с удвоенной энергией отстаивала свое мнение, если считала его правильным, и не стеснялась открыто оспаривать решения Тесея, казавшиеся спорными. Но вне ее — на министерских балах и светских раутах — Эмилия стала прикладывать силы к сближению или хотя бы цивилизованному взаимодействию. А заодно — искала на Тесея компромат.

Только Тесей нашел компромат первым.

Эмилия еще долго не понимала, как он это сделал. Джеймса с Робертом порой путали даже родители. Каким образом Тесей догадался, что она не просто так на людях зовет своего омегу либо «Дорогой», либо «Милый», и никогда по имени? Ведь они все отлично владели окклюменцией! Эмилия сама обучила их прежде, чем рискнула показать Джеймса как своего омегу, и к тому времени только-только начала чередовать свои публичные появления между ним и Робертом! Все трое понимали степень риска, зная, что связь родственников с одним и тем же человеком, даже без связи друг с другом, воспринимается как инцест. Все трое делали все, чтобы избежать последствий. Неужели их обман оказалось так легко раскусить?

Впрочем, не догадливость Тесея была самым удивительным. Он, имея возможность приструнить свою непримиримую противницу, не стал пользоваться — а прямым текстом посоветовал избавиться от слишком красноречивой привычки. И больше тему не поднимал.

Это заставило Эмилию крепко задуматься. И положило начало их дружбе.

Уже несколько лет спустя Эмилия узнала, как Тесей так легко пришел к неочевидным и очень верным выводам. Она догадалась сама, по таким же косвенным признакам. К тому времени между ними установилось прочное доверие, а Тесей позволял себе немного расслабиться, оставаясь с ней наедине. И все равно Эмилия не стала расспрашивать открыто или как-то намекать на свое знание. Чужой без легилименции все равно не догадался бы, так зачем без повода вмешиваться в отношения, которые ее не касались?

Пока был только Ньют — насчет него можно было не переживать. Даже если бы связь между ним и Тесеем окончилась крахом, Эмилия руку давала на отсечение, что Ньют не причинит брату вреда. Но недавно появился Грейвз. Лично Эмилия с ним знакома не была: в бытность его главой отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА Эмилия была лишь рядовым аврором. Зато еще с тех времен слышала немало слухов, и в основном — мерзкие.

К ней сзади подошел Джеймс, обнял и положил светловолосую голову на плечо, пощекотав шею кончиками мягких, вкусно пахнущих прядей. Роберт сделал то же самое с Джеймсом и дотянулся до ее плеч кончиками пальцев. Эмилия вздохнула. Кому как не ей знать, что триумвираты могут прекрасно работать в неклассических комбинациях? Но — Грейвз.

— Уверена, что не хочешь рассказать? — предложил Роберт мягко. — Может быть, мы поможем найти компромисс?

На секунду Эмилия замерла, а потом расплылась в невольной улыбке. Компромисс. Компромисс — это то, что нужно.

— Вы уже помогли, — сказала она нежно. — Давайте вернемся в постель.

Она решила не вмешиваться и не говорить с Тесеем, а тем более — с Ньютом. Но перед Грейвзом у нее никаких обязательств не было. Пообщаться с ним ей ничего не мешало.

И как можно скорее.


	15. 14. Глава 7

В зеркалах Скамандер-холла можно было потеряться. Магические, древние, дивные — из тех, что напитаны силой и тайной. Многократно отраженный в них дневной свет приобретал странную плотность и казался ярче. В коридорах и залах Скамандер-холла без свечей и ламп было светлее, чем на улице в разгар снежного утра. От многочисленных зеркальных бликов с непривычки заболели сухие после бессонных ночей глаза, а звеневшая вокруг магия усугубляла подступавшую к вискам головную боль.

Древние живые зеркала не просто так слыли одними из опаснейших артефактов — они магически подавляли все вокруг себя даже там, где зеркало было одно. Держать в доме подобный артефакт считалось опасным для непрофессионала. Здесь же зеркала висели на каждой стене — и вживую в таком количестве производили неизгладимое впечатление. Переступив порог приемного зала, Персиваль словно шагнул в другую реальность.

В этой реальности им не были рады.

— Мистер Грейвз. Тесей. Какая неожиданность. Добро пожаловать в Скамандер-холл. — Навстречу вышел Рудольф Скамандер, безукоризненно одетый и собранный, словно встречал не близких, а как минимум иностранную делегацию. И здоровался так же подчеркнуто учтиво, как на приеме. Только перед одним именем сделал паузу: — Ньютон.

Впервые Персиваль слышал тихий голос лорда-консорта Скамандера — столь невыразительный, что фразы терялись между облицованных мрамором и зеркалами стен. Приходилось прикладывать осознанное усилие, чтобы не пропустить ни слова и вовремя ответить:

— Добрый день, лорд-консорт.

— Здравствуй, отец. — Тесей склонился по всем правилам этикета, приветствуя старшего родственника-омегу.

Если когда-либо с Персивалем так поздоровается его собственный ребенок, он будет знать, что родитель из него никудышный.

— Отец, — кивнул и Ньют, куда холоднее.

— Прошу за мной. — Лорд-консорт Скамандер остался невозмутим. Если его и ранила демонстративная отчужденность детей, он не выдал этого ни малейшим движением ресниц. — Персефона ожидает в малой гостиной.

Малой гостиная могла считаться, видимо, по сравнению с другими помещениями Скамандер-холла. В ней легко уместились бы кабинеты Персиваля с Тесеем и кухня «Дома у Ручья». Слава Мерлину, хотя бы зеркал здесь не оказалось. Вместо них все затмевала собой блистательная Персефона Скамандер, тоже одетая в слишком официальную для неформального семейного чаепития полуночно-синюю мантию. Воротник и манжеты украшала магическая рунная вязь, выполненная гоблинами из чистого серебра. Подобная работа стоила баснословных денег, но главное — указывала на особые отношения с мелкими пройдохами: ради кого попало гоблины за заказы не брались. Леди Скамандер демонстрировала силу и влияние каждой деталью своего образа.

— Мистер Грейвз, Ньютон. — А вот она выделила другого сына и неприятно, торжествующе улыбнулась, произнося: — Тесей.

— Леди Скамандер, — ничуть не теплее откликнулся Тесей с улыбкой, какой обычно награждали противников на дуэли. — Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.

— Мама. — А вот Ньют поздоровался мягче, чем с отцом, но тоже не слишком сердечно. Об объятиях и речи не шло. — Здравствуй.

— Леди Скамандер, — внес свою лепту Персиваль, чем заработал сверлящий обидным снисхождением взгляд. В зависимости от ситуации, альфам полагалось высказываться первыми — в порядке старшинства либо лидерства, но уж никак не после омег. Однако Персиваль отказывался играть по этим правилам, особенно здесь.

— Прошу, располагайтесь. — Леди Скамандер мастерски сымитировала радушие, приправленное едва уловимой иронией.

Обитый дорогим шелком диванчик рассчитан был на двоих. Не большая проблема — слегка его увеличить, тем более, что ожидались два человека, а не три. Но то, что хозяева не озаботились подходящей мебелью до приглашения сесть, явно намекало на статус гостей в их глазах.

Небрежным взмахом палочки Тесей расширил диванчик, и они расселись. Леди Скамандер заняла кресло напротив, лорд-консорт Скамандер недвижно застыл за ее плечом. Отмершая норма этикета, при которой омегам сидеть в присутствии альф не позволялось. Подобное даже на Востоке уже почти не встречалось, но чета Скамандеров выглядела органично, не вызывая ни малейших сомнений, что для них такое поведение — норма.

У Персиваля засосало под ложечкой, когда он представил маленького Ньюта, которого пытались вышколить в тех же традициях. Чудо, что родителям не удалось его сломать. Чудо, невероятная сила воли и, наверное, поддержка Тесея.

Хотя… Хотя. Диванчик на двоих. Поведение лорда-консорта явно давало понять, что место не предусматривалось в первую очередь для омеги, то есть Ньюта.

А значит, Скамандеры все-таки ждали их троих.

Выдавать, что они надеялись на обратное, и коситься на Тесея Персиваль не стал. Предпочел прямо и ровно смотреть в лицо леди Скамандер. Молча. Они договорились, что основная часть этого разговора ляжет на Тесея, а Персиваль и Ньют выполнят скорее роль моральной поддержки, выступая перед родителями единым фронтом. В их ситуации, когда между Персивалем и Тесеем не было полного взаимопонимания, рискованно было бы вести себя иначе.

У Тесея с матерью были совершенно одинаковые глаза — серые, грозовые. Но если взгляд Тесея был скорее тяжелым, то у леди Скамандер — острым. Ранящим.

— Ты решил проследить за переговорами о помолвке, Тесей? Какая приятная неожиданность — спустя все эти годы видеть тебя соблюдающим этикет.

— Разумеется, я никак не мог пропустить переговоры о помолвке. Будучи одним из ее участников, — светски подтвердил Тесей. — Позвольте представить, леди Скамандер, лорд-консорт Скамандер — Персиваль Грейвз, мой будущий консорт и будущий лорд-консорт Скамандер.

Слышать другую фамилию по отношению к себе все еще было крайне непривычно, но Персиваль сделал вид, что они не раз все обсудили, и лишь согласно наклонил голову, ритуально откликнувшись:

— Для меня честь войти в столь древний и уважаемый род.

Леди Скамандер не дрогнула, однако Персивалю почудилась некоторая неуверенность в одобрительно сузившихся глазах. Неужели она ожидала чего-то другого?

— Восхитительно. — Леди Скамандер качнула головой с туго забранными в сложную прическу гладкими волосами. Полная противоположность роскошной волнистой гриве, свободно спадавшей на плечи ее супруга. — В таком случае я начну переговоры с лордом Эбботом. Его наследник выказывает определенный интерес к Ньютону. Совместить торжества — неплохая идея.

— Боюсь, ваша информация устарела, леди Скамандер, — вежливо возразил Тесей, и в его словах слышалась сталь абсолютной уверенности. — Ни лорд Эббот, ни его наследник не могли интересоваться Ньютом в последнее время, зная, что он не свободен.

— Устарела? — тонко улыбнулась леди Скамандер. — Я вижу, что она все еще актуальна. У Ньютона до сих пор твоя метка, Тесей.

Напряжение в воздухе разом подскочило до немыслимых высот. Еще ни разу эта истина не была озвучена, тем более — в присутствии людей, кого Персиваль не мог назвать доброжелателями даже с учетом, что сам настоял на союзе с ними.

— Я виню себя, — без особого самобичевания, очень по-деловому сказала леди Скамандер. — Я воспитала тебя слишком… альфой. Тебе всегда нужен вызов. Если подчинять — то только других альф, иначе тебе неинтересно. А среди омег ты выбрал того, кого получить практически невозможно. И упорно пытаешься получить.

— Не скажу, что в последнем далеко ушел от вас, леди Скамандер, — самодовольно парировал Тесей, больше польщенный, чем задетый. — Лорд-консорт Скамандер приходится нам с Ньютом не только отцом.

— Мы вписываемся в рамки законов и приличий. Вы с Ньютоном — ближайшие родственники. Ваша связь порочна.

— С чьей точки зрения? Общества? Близкородственные связи осуждаются не в каждой культуре. Они несут в себе определенный риск, с этим я могу согласиться, но даже ваша общественно одобренная связь оказалась от него не застрахована. — Тесей нехорошо сузил глаза и жестко, жестоко припечатал: — Сколько могил появилось на фамильном кладбище после вашей свадьбы, леди Скамандер? Скольких не хватает?

Леди Скамандер задело — так, что ее и без того не слишком подвижное лицо превратилось в ледяную, ничего не выражающую маску. Персиваль тоже не испытывал к ней симпатии, но со стороны Тесея это был намеренный и довольно низкий удар, одобрить который Персиваль не мог.

— Перси.

Они все вздрогнули, но это сказал не Тесей Персивалю, а лорд-консорт — леди Скамандер.

Она оглянулась через плечо, смерила мужа нечитаемым взглядом и вернула внимание гостям. Ледяная маска растрескалась, осыпалась с холеной белой кожи, оставив равнодушное выражение.

— Тем не менее, мы играем по правилам, Тесей. Ты же решил их нарушить и ждешь, что я тебя поддержу? — Леди Скамандер чуть откинула голову, продемонстрировав аристократичную линию челюсти, переходившую в изящный изгиб тонкой шеи, и буднично пообещала: — Я скорее убью тебя собственноручно, чем позволю нашему имени покрыться позором.

Насколько бы ни испортились их отношения, слышать такое от матери должно было быть очень больно. Персиваль со своей не общался, но скажи она подобное — был бы глубоко уязвлен. Тесей, впрочем, не казался даже удивленным. Возможно, слышал не в первый раз.

Маленького Тесея, которого воспитывали с постулатом «Репутация семьи превыше всего», Персивалю тоже было жаль.

— Нарушать правила действительно неудобно, — хищно оскалился ничуть не сбитый с толку Тесей. Видимо, догадка Персиваля попала в цель — на слова леди Скамандер даже Ньют не обратил особого внимания. — Я собираюсь их менять.

Услышав это дерзкое заявление, леди Скамандер переплела тонкие, чуть узловатые пальцы, закинула ногу на ногу, как иногда делал Тесей, и надолго замолчала. Просчитывала варианты, строила стратегию, прикидывала грядущие выгоды и возможные потери. Остальные ждали ее слова.

— Изменения в законодательстве? — наконец, спросила она.

— Нет, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Тесей.

— Хорошо. — Поняв, что дальнейших разъяснений не последует, леди Скамандер выпрямилась и отчеканила: — Роду Скамандер необходим наследник. Мистер Грейвз дает десятилетний обет — родить здорового альфу от тебя. Пока действует обет и пока его условия не выполнены, я ни во что не стану вмешиваться. Как только условия обета будут соблюдены, ты получишь все ресурсы рода Скамандер, Тесей. Мистер Грейвз, — она перевела сверкающий взгляд на Персиваля и сухо пообещала: — Дайте нашему роду наследника — и я приму вас в семью.

— Что будет, если мы откажемся? — резко вмешался Ньют. Ему, видимо, все еще не давала покоя мысль, что ребенка сделают всего лишь ценной фишкой в большой политической игре.

— Ничего особенного. — Леди Скамандер изящно повела плечами. — Но на вашем месте я бы не удивлялась, если где-нибудь всплывет легко проверяемая информация, что страсть мистера Грейвза к омегам не ограничивается тобой, Ньютон. Для начала.

Проклятье. Она явно намекала на Криденса и «предосудительное» общение с ним. Отчет работника опеки лег на стол Тесею, а копия — Дамблдору как второму опекуну. Но кто бы мог предположить, что Дамблдор настолько поспешит поделиться информацией, и меньше недели спустя леди Скамандер окажется в курсе.

Надо будет припомнить Тесею — он только отмахнулся и посоветовал не переживать насчет Эдисон с ее отчетами, когда Персиваль упомянул ту мерзкую сцену, что случилась у Криденса в гостях.

— В таком случае, вам не стоит удивляться, если где-нибудь всплывет информация об истинной причине смерти ваших первых детей, леди Скамандер, — холодно вмешался Тесей. — Нельзя ведь допустить, чтобы высшее общество заскучало всего с одной сплетней.

— Тесей. — Персиваль на секунду поймал его взгляд и повернулся к леди Скамандер. — Я не возражаю дать обет при двух условиях. Во-первых, вы подтвердите свое невмешательство аналогичным обетом, леди Скамандер. Во-вторых, то же самое сделает лорд-консорт Скамандер.

Оба старших Скамандера какое-то время внимательно изучали Персиваля, и наконец, подтверждая правильность его догадки, Рудольф Скамандер ответил за обоих:

— Это справедливое требование, мистер Грейвз.

— По крайней мере, ты не растерял хороший вкус, — негромко прокомментировала леди Скамандер, обращаясь к Тесею.

Прозвучало как комплимент для Персиваля, хоть и сомнительный.

Она поднялась в переливах дорогой шелковой ткани, вынуждая последовать ее примеру, небрежно повела изящной кистью и достала из воздуха два гербовых магических свитка. На таких в Старом Свете заключали контракты о помолвке и другие важные для рода сделки.

— Дополните условия в оговоренных нами рамках, мистер Грейвз, и жду вас завтра в то же время для подписи.

Больше их в Скамандер-холле ничто не задерживало, и, церемонно откланявшись, они аппарировали домой.

— Ну и ну, — выдохнул Ньют, едва оказавшись в их собственной гостиной, которая после Скамандер-холла казалась крошечной и безумно уютной. — Что думаете насчет всего этого?

— Думаю, что ты похож на отца сильнее, чем тебе кажется, Ньют, — усмехнулся Персиваль и занял излюбленное место на диванчике напротив камина. — И точно сильнее, чем ты бы сам хотел.

— Если честно, мне не по себе. — Ньют озабоченно покосился на Тесея, и тот невесело дернул уголком губ.

— Мне и в голову не пришло бы включать отца в обет. — Тесей остался стоять у камина, заложив руки за спину. — Ты разговаривал с ними всего два раза, Персиваль. Ты смог кого-то из них прочитать?

— И не пытался. — Персиваль осторожно просветил искрящиеся магией свитки, но ничего, кроме родовых клятвенных чар, на них не нашел, поэтому свободно объяснил: — Думаю, дело попросту в том, что вы их дети. Вы с детства привыкли видеть их лишь в определенных ролях, вам сложно воспринимать родителей иначе. А я — посторонний человек.

— Не посторонний, — резко сказал Тесей. — Никогда так больше не говори.

Персиваль вздохнул. С памятной ссоры прошла почти неделя, а они с Тесеем так и не поговорили толком, если не считать короткого обмена двумя фразами: «Дай мне время» — «Хорошо». И хотя оба демонстративно старались вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, включая совместный сон, напряжение нет-нет да прорывалось: репликами, взглядами, молчанием, даже полным именем вместо ставшего таким привычным «Перси» от Тесея. И все же заводить разговор Персиваль пока не спешил. В том числе с его подачи отложили обсуждение совместных планов на будущее, хотя перед балом у Блэков Ньют предлагал сесть и поговорить.

Сначала нужно было раз и навсегда определиться с Тесеем, и Персиваль искал выход из тупика. Первый шаг, проанализировав разговоры с Ньютом и собственные воспоминания, Персиваль уже сделал: перестал носить ментальные щиты, кроме самых базовых, в доме — ровно так, как делали Тесей и Ньют.

То есть так, как Тесей делал до последнего времени.

После опыта с рунеспуром Персиваль перестраховывался и очень много внимания уделял окклюменции, даже во сне стараясь не ослаблять бдительности. А вот Ньют и до последнего времени Тесей такой паранойей страдали только вне дома. Их поверхностные мысли и эмоциональное состояние можно было считывать, не напрягаясь, чем Персиваль частенько пользовался — но сам их примеру до сих пор не следовал.

Поначалу Тесей прозрачно намекал на большую открытость, говоря, что по Персивалю никогда не понять, о чем он думает. Да и у Ньюта неоднократно проскальзывали фразы в духе «Я бы позволил Тесею меня читать, но нам это не нужно». А вот с Персивалем — было нужно, но это осознание дошло до него только сейчас. Когда Тесей перестал снимать свои щиты, Персиваль резко ощутил себя отрезанным от него. Если так же чувствовал себя Тесей, стоило ли удивляться, что он до сих пор не начал доверять? Для легилиментов их уровня возможность читать чужие мысли была второй натурой, полновесным седьмым чувством, не менее важным, чем зрение или слух. Когда им не получалось пользоваться, легилименты ощущали себя неполноценными.

Пойдя на сближение, Тесей приложил все усилия, чтобы дать Персивалю чувство принятия и безопасности. И что он видел в ответ? Наглухо закрытый разум человека, которого много лет знал как предателя.

Да и что вообще Персиваль сделал, чтобы уже Тесей почувствовал себя в безопасности с ним? Ровным счетом ничего. Эгоистом Персиваль был, эгоистом и остался. Ему стало хорошо и комфортно — отлично, зачем что-то менять? И мысли не мелькнуло как-то подстроиться под Тесея, пока тот практически прямым текстом не озвучил свои подозрения.

Но, осознав, Персиваль хотел вернуть накопившийся долг — и хотел сильно. Только никак не мог найти что-то достаточно весомое, чтобы разом покончить если не со всеми подозрениями, то хотя бы с большей их частью. Исчезновение жестких ментальных щитов Тесей отметил и дал это понять, но отношения между ними остались прежними, и Персиваль чувствовал, что сделанного им уже не достаточно.

Не после обвинения во лжи, в сердцах брошенного Тесею.

Нужен был какой-то жест — символичный и одновременно достаточно серьезный, в первую очередь для самого Персиваля, чтобы Тесей не просто понял, а почувствовал, насколько Персиваль доверял и хотел, чтобы ему доверяли. На что был готов.

Раз за разом он возвращался к совету, который дал Ньют. Как его применить, Персиваль так и не придумал, хотя все эти дни и ночи его мысли крутились вокруг одного. Итог был скуден: помимо отказа от окклюменции в доме, идей не появилось.

Персиваль только знал, что не сдастся, пока не найдет решение для проблемы. Он успел почувствовать кусочек того счастья, какое сулили гармоничные отношения их триумвирата, и упускать его было бы преступлением против собственной личности. После всего пережитого он обязан был до последнего бороться за то, что сумело заставить его не просто выжить и доживать назло Гриндельвальду, а полюбить жизнь.

Пока думал, глаза как-то сами собой закрылись, а к разуму неслышно подступила дрема.

— Персиваль? — переспросил Ньют. Персиваль встрепенулся, с усилием моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд. Ньют выглядел обеспокоенным. И, конечно, спросил: — Ты опять не спал?

— Спал, — возразил Персиваль, не уточняя, что всего пять часов в совокупности, и не подряд, а урывками в разное время. Пусть он каждый вечер исправно приходил в их общую постель, выспаться в ней не получалось. Он только делал вид, что засыпает, дожидался, пока уснут Ньют с Тесеем, и уходил в библиотеку или кабинет. Не хотелось будить Ньюта с Тесеем кошмарами, которые преследовали его, словно гончие, вышедшие на потерянный было след.

Да и сон о казни человека, который считал Персиваля другом и которому он своей рукой, пусть и в составе комиссии, подписывал приговор, нельзя было отнести к изысканным удовольствиям. Уж лучше почитать историю Железной Иглы — там хватало ужасов, но к ним, по крайней мере, Персиваль причастен не был.

Ньют, конечно, ни слову его не поверил. Высказаться ему не дал Тесей.

— Предлагаю закончить обсуждение вечером. До конференции еще два с половиной часа, но чем раньше мы отправимся, тем лучше. Персиваль, ты не передумал?

— Рио обойдется без меня, — усмехнулся он в ответ, не распространяясь, что вчера у него появились весьма важные дела в Лондоне. — Передавай привет Якобу, Ньют.

— Хорошо, но наш разговор не окончен, — пригрозил Ньют, не настаивая. Ему заметно не терпелось отправляться: во-первых, он с сентября грезил конференцией драконологов, которую устраивал крупнейший в мире бразильский питомник «Dogma do dragão». Во-вторых, ему заодно предоставился шанс увидеть Якоба и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

У Тесея в Рио были другие дела, министерские. В отличие от рядовых служащих, имевших возможность насладиться длинным отдыхом по полной программе, руководители с ближайшими помощниками вернулись к работе еще двадцать седьмого — в день, когда рождественские каникулы закончились у всего остального мира.

— Идем, Ньют, — позвал Тесей. — Увидимся за ужином, Персиваль.

— Увидимся, — прощально кивнул Персиваль.

За исключением двух рождественских дней, последняя неделя прошла у них порознь: Персиваль занимался своими делами, Тесей своими, Ньют своими. Иногда они пересекались друг с другом: Персиваль брал Ньюта с собой, нанося визиты вежливости, или сталкивался с Тесеем на званых обедах, где они демонстрировали друг к другу холодное равнодушие — на радость всем сплетникам. По закулисью уже ходило не меньше трех довольно фантастичных гипотез, какая хвосторога между ними пролетела. Главное же: общество постепенно привыкало к тому, что Персиваль Грейвз и Тесей Скамандер — не союзники. Хорошо; и удачно получилось, что благодаря размолвке даже самые сильные легилименты, случись им поймать отголоски эмоций, не заподозрили бы неискренности в том, как подчеркнуто уважительно, словно боясь сорваться, общались друг с другом Персиваль и Тесей, если обстоятельства их все-таки сталкивали до точки контакта. Когда впечатление сформируется, изменить его без шокирующих откровений будет очень сложно, а Персивалю было выгодно, что в будущем его не станут связывать с Тесеем.

Если, конечно, им понадобится тот самый план.

Во всем этом беспорядке лишь двадцать пятое и двадцать шестое стали отдушиной. Присутствие Криденса и Нагайны здорово разбавило атмосферу. К тому же, Персиваль получил возможность, во-первых, организовать спонсорскую помощь для приюта Вула, чему Криденс обрадовался больше, чем подаркам для него, а во-вторых — удалось пообщаться с ним о Томе Реддле.

Услышанное убедило Персиваля, что Нагайна была права, избавившись от мальчишки. У Криденса, чьи мысли надежно защищал обскур, при упоминании Тома Реддла прослеживалась нездоровая одержимость, скорее всего, навязанная извне. Точно сказать не получалось — не по прошествии почти полутора лет. Но Персиваль впервые в жизни испытал, что такое бояться покойника. Мальчишка-альфа, убийца со стихийными способностями легилимента, способный повлиять на обскура? Лет через тридцать-пятьдесят весь мир содрогнулся бы сильнее, чем от Гриндельвальда.

Убедившись, что Нагайна не сошла с ума и не приревновала Криденса на пустом месте, а просто первая заметила тревожные изменения в его поведении, Персиваль перестал сомневаться. За ликвидацию угрозы Нагайна заслуживала благодарность, и он показал ей десяток базовых упражнений для того, чтобы подготовить к изучению легилименции. Однако больший упор Персиваль все же собирался делать на окклюменцию. Полуживотный разум, искореженный проклятием, сложно было читать и без щитов, но если бы кто-то сумел, то компромат на Тесея и Ньюта был в нем как на ладони. С Нагайной обязательно нужно было заниматься, и уроки с ней отняли у Персиваля львиную долю рождественских выходных.

Он успел даже соскучиться по Тесею с Ньютом. А главное — по непринужденному общению с ними, даже когда оно ограничивалось мимолетными улыбками и парой вскользь брошенных, но бесконечно теплых слов. Если бы не внезапная встреча, прочно вписавшаяся в его расписание на вторую половину дня, Персиваль бы отправился в Рио. Он ведь и собирался поначалу, а Ньют был неприятно удивлен, что Персиваль в последний момент изменил планы.

Однако в Лондоне, в неприметной маггловской забегаловке, его к четырем часам ждала Эмилия Аддамс, и отказываться от этого разговора Персиваль ни в коем случае не собирался.

Ни Тесея, ни Ньюта он не ставил в известность о приглашении: сначала собирался выяснить, что понадобилось новой главе аврората Британии. А вот Криденса предупредил — на всякий случай. Если Персиваль не вернется или вернется… не таким, каким Криденс его помнил, Тесей с Ньютом все узнают.

Проводив их в Рио, Персиваль и сам предпочел аппарировать на место пораньше. Под видом обычного прохожего он обошел весь центр квартала Уайтчепел. Ничего и никого подозрительного ему не попалось. Более того, хоть Персиваль и оделся попроще, чтобы не выбиваться из небогатого местного населения, и набросил на себя легкий гламур для изменения внешности под замордованного жизнью работягу, именно он оказался самой подозрительной личностью в округе и собрал на себе немало недобрых взглядов. Видимо, в этом районе все друг друга более-менее знали, раз новое лицо вызвало нездоровый интерес. Пришлось вынужденно осесть в забегаловке раньше намеченного и лишних сорок минут скучать в ожидании Аддамс.

— Слышала, что маскировка никогда не была вашей сильной стороной. Теперь вижу сама, мистер Грейвз.

— Да, до вас мне далеко, главный аврор Аддамс, — ответил Персиваль, впечатленный.

К его угловому столику, притулившемуся в самом дальнем от входа и одновременно бара углу, подошла и оперлась бедром о столешницу потрепанная шлюха. Такую и омегой-то назвать было неловко. Замызганное платье с чужого плеча открывало столько, что хотелось отвернуться: дряблое декольте, изуродованное оспинами, не соблазнило бы самого голодного альфу. Сальные черные волосы, лихо перекинутые через плечо, если ему не мерещилось, шевелились от кишащих в них насекомых, и Персиваль подавил желание накрыться инсектицидным куполом.

Он искренне надеялся, что все увиденное — лишь очень качественная иллюзия. Но сомневался: магическую маскировку слишком легко раскусить, а зелья способны помочь не во всем.

Его брезгливость откровенно развеселила Аддамс: та зашлась низким грудным смехом, очень подходившим ее нынешнему образу, и непринужденно плюхнулась на стул рядом.

— Я вас не задержу, мистер Грейвз, — сверкая смешинками в кофейно-карих глазах, пообещала она. — Через пару минут сделайте вид, что прогоняете меня, и разойдемся. Мне еще работать.

— В таком случае внимательно вас слушаю. — Персиваль глотнул дрянного эля, чтобы смыть привкус легкого унижения: он, конечно, не прикладывал к маскировке всех своих умений, но все же постарался остаться неузнанным. А его мало того, что опознали сразу и безошибочно, так Аддамс к тому же сидела здесь все время, что он пил свой эль, а Персиваль даже не заподозрил, хотя не раз обвел внимательным взглядом местный контингент.

Она была отличным окклюментом, раз не попалась, когда Персиваль сканировал посетителей, подозревая, что его будут ждать.

— Я думаю, вы догадываетесь, о чем пойдет речь. — Аддамс налегла плечом на Персиваля, словно старалась сбросить его со стула. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело заигрыванием.

Если бы не гордость, Персиваль сбежал бы сам, не желая так близко знакомиться с ее выдающимися способностями к маскировке.

— Зная Скамандера, — продолжала она хриплым, прокуренным голосом бывалой шлюхи, — раз он назвал вас членом семьи, то вы в курсе нашего с ним разговора, мистер Грейвз.

Ни подтверждать, ни опровергать Персиваль не стал, но ментальные щиты укрепил.

— Я ему верю. Я даже поверю вам, мистер Грейвз. — Воркующие интонации обволакивали — ровно до тех пор, пока не превратились в угрозы. — Но если с Тесеем Скамандером случится что-то плохое — неважно, что! — я сразу примусь за вас. Я предупредила.

— Насчет Ньюта предупреждений не будет, главный аврор?

— Зачем? — Аддамс уставилась на него с таким недоумением, словно Персиваль ляпнул несусветную глупость. — Если что-то случится с Ньютом, мне даже делать ничего не понадобится. Мы оба знаем его альфу, мистер Грейвз. И на что он способен… если, конечно, не получит удара в спину.

То есть она догадалась не только об отношениях между Персивалем и Тесеем, но и о связи братьев. Возможно, догадывалась о ней задолго до откровений Тесея.

Возможно, Тесей подозревал о ее догадках. Поэтому и не стал слишком отпираться. Все-таки они были друзьями, Тесей даже считал, что лучшими. В таких отношениях секреты часто перестают быть секретами в силу близости и знания друг друга. И не обязательно обсуждать их вслух.

— Не беспокойтесь за Тесея. — Персиваль отставил недопитый эль. — У вас нет поводов.

Строго говоря, не совсем правда, учитывая обстоятельства. Но именно эти слова сказал ей сам Тесей. Надо же было намекнуть, что Персиваль понял все сказанное и не сказанное, прежде чем прощаться.

— Пошла прочь, — выплюнул он, с искренним отвращением оттолкнув Аддамс так, что она чуть не слетела на пол. Никто из посетителей забегаловки даже не обернулся — подумаешь, осадили слишком приставучую шлюху. Вон, встала и как ни в чем не бывало пошла обратно к барной стойке, вихляя тощими бедрами.

Персиваль тоже не стал засиживаться. Разделавшись с элем, вышел в ближайший — основательно загаженный завсегдатаями — переулок и аппарировал к себе в Уэльс.

Он планировал немного посидеть, может, выпить зелья и урвать час-другой сна — чугунная от недельного недосыпа и нервного напряжения голова отказывалась соображать, едва внешние обстоятельства переставали давить. Но его планы очень быстро канули в небытие.

Едва появившись среди гостиной, Персиваль сразу почуял неладное. Что-то в доме изменилось. Что-то сдвинулось — в окружавшей его магии, в основах защиты.

Внутри побывали чужие. Возможно, все еще были здесь.

Самоуверенностью Персиваль уже давно не страдал. Если кто-то сумел взломать его защиту — не родовую и не уникальную, но далеко не слабую, — искать нарушителя в одиночку могло равняться самоубийству… или чему похуже. Бросив на дом слежку и сигнальные чары, Персиваль незамедлительно аппарировал в Лондон, оттуда несколько раз беспорядочно прыгнул по стране, пока не убедился, что погони за ним нет, а затем на уединенной полянке в безымянном лесу тщательно проверил себя на предмет чужих следящих заклинаний, которые могли к нему прицепиться. Чисто — значит, можно возвращаться домой. Теоретически.

Персиваль подумал — и позвал Докси.

— Дорогая, когда Тесей и Ньют вернутся, передай им, что возникли проблемы. В мой офис в Уэльсе кто-то проник. Пусть будут предельно осторожными и по возможности быстрее возвращаются. Я погуляю по Косому переулку, а потом пойду в «Дырявый Котел». Они найдут меня там.

— Да, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! — бодро подтвердила она, но не исчезла, как обычно, а осторожно, участливо уточнила: — Хозяин в порядке, сэр?

— В полном. Спасибо, дорогая. Не волнуйся.

Сегодня Персиваль врал столько же, сколько в старые добрые времена, но количество не спешило переходить в качество. Допытываться Докси не стала, однако недоверчиво моргнула перед обратной аппарацией.

По-хорошему, стоило попытаться выследить и поймать непрошеных гостей по горячим следам, но в одиночку Персиваль этого делать не собирался. Идти же в аврорат — тем более. Не хватало только, чтобы история получила огласку. А она получит. Святых в аврорате не держали. Рано или поздно информация просочится в кулуары, а затем и в прессу. Персиваль не собирался оповещать всех и каждого, что к нему домой кто-то влез вопреки всем предпринятым им предосторожностям. Будь Тесей или Ньют в стране, Персиваль без колебаний пошел бы к ним, но оставалось лишь кусать локти и думать, а не подгадали ли недоброжелатели время своего визита? Про поездку Тесея в Министерстве знали многие, да и то, что Ньют заявлен лектором на драконологической конференции, было общедоступной информацией. Может, расчет как раз и был на то, что самоуверенный Персиваль не станет ждать подмоги и бросится в погоню?

Нет. Один раз он уже себя переоценил.

— Хозяин Персиваль, сэр! — Докси возникла на полянке с привычным треском, и лишь поэтому Персиваль не схватился за палочку. Но вздрогнул все равно. — Хозяин Тесей передали записку, сэр!

На оторванном клочке пергамента торопливым, четким почерком Тесея значилось: «иди в дырявый котел. к тебе подойдет артур штейн и пара человек. они надежны». Слова прыгали и порой наезжали друг на друга, словно Тесей писал не глядя.

— Спасибо, дорогая. Принеси мне, пожалуйста, резную шкатулку из платана — она в подвале на центральном стеллаже, третья полка снизу, — и возвращайся домой. Присмотри за защитой. Если заметишь что-то необычное, неважно, что, сразу сообщи Тесею, потом мне и Ньюту.

— Да, хозяин, сэр!

Докси расторопно исполнила поручение и снова растворилась в воздухе. Спрятав шкатулку в безразмерный нагрудный карман, Персиваль потратил несколько минут на более тщательную проверку, не нашел на себе никакой посторонней магии и тоже аппарировал — к «Дырявому Котлу», как и просил Тесей. Ждать встречи не пришлось — окинув взглядом душное помещение, Персиваль безошибочно направился к столику, где его встретили мягким:

— Мистер Грейвз.

Это сказал, поднявшись, молодой человек, аккуратно, но невзрачно одетый в довольно дешевый маггловский костюм. Взгляд внимательных серых глаз был такой, что у Персиваля мурашки побежали по спине.

Когда-нибудь этот юный, чересчур серьезный для своего возраста альфа будет на равных соперничать с сильнейшими альфами мира. С Тесеем. У них даже повадки были похожи, и неудивительно. В конце концов, он приходился Тесею и Ньюту двоюродным племянником, а с Тесея еще и очевидно брал пример.

Штейн. Задолго до визита в Скамандер-холл Персиваль поднял полную родословную Скамандеров и знал не только то, что младший альфа-брат Персефоны Скамандер Арей вступил в союз с магглорожденным альфой Стефаном Сеймуром и родил нескольких детей, но и судьбу этих самых детей. Один из альф-близнецов погиб в самом начале Первой Мировой — однако успел зачать ребенка с этнической немкой, которую встретил во Франции. Рожденный вне закрепленной связи, маленький альфа получил фамилию матери-омеги, что не помешало Сеймурам отыскать обоих и забрать к себе. Перед Персивалем стоял результат их семнадцатилетнего воспитания и франко-немецкого происхождения, подарившего Артуру Штейну крупные, чисто бюргерские черты лица наряду с пронзительным серым взглядом истинного Скамандера.

— Мистер Штейн. — Персиваль уважительно склонил голову, заработав почти мальчишечью польщенную улыбку.

— Прошу, идите за мной. Здесь недалеко. Мы решили не привлекать к себе внимания

Персиваль выгнул бровь, но без возражений последовал за Штейном в ближайший укромный переулок, где их поджидали те самые «пара человек», обещанные Тесеем. Один из них, закутанный в форменную мантию британской Академии авроров, в представлении не нуждался, и Персиваль немедленно поздоровался:

— Старший наставник Бейли. Это честь.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Маркус Бейли надвинул поглубже старомодную широкополую шляпу и поджал старческие губы в куриную гузку, всем видом демонстрируя пренебрежение.

От этого человека Персиваль стерпел бы и не такое. Когда-то глава британского Аврората, Маркус Бейли до сих пор оставался легендой для любого, кто хоть как-то относил себя к аврорскому цеху. Старику давно перевалило за триста, и он не практиковал больше столетия, зато до сих пор консультировал действующих авроров всего мира и преподавал в британской Академии. Захотел бы — давно бы ее возглавил или пошел выше, однако административным дрязгам он предпочитал учить талантливую молодежь.

И когда-то не взял Персиваля в свою программу по обмену.

Но он же был любимым наставником Тесея, и раз стоял здесь, у облезлой кирпичной стены, — Тесей ему доверял достаточно, чтобы отправить с Персивалем в потенциально опасный дом.

Их третьей была омега с броской внешностью, умело скрытой за отсутствием макияжа и нарочито уродливым низким хвостом растрепанных пепельных волос, совсем не подходившим к округлой форме ее лица. В вечернем наряде, с подвитыми локонами эта омега была бы чудо как хороша. Ярко-синие глаза смеялись, когда она мурлыкнула:

— Мистер Грейвз, как приятно.

— Мисс?..

— Феликс. Аманда Феликс, мистер Грейвз. Департамент магического транспорта.

— Ну? Долго будете расшаркиваться? — скрипуче оборвал их Бейли. — Как добираться будем?

— Аппарацией, — решил Персиваль. — Я способен перенести нас всех. В доме один этаж. Мы аппарируем в сад, ко входу. Дверь открывается в небольшой коридор, он переходит в гостиную. Оттуда ведут три двери: в кухню, кабинет и ванную. Камин защищен и включается только в моем присутствии. На доме и вокруг антипортальные и антиаппарационные чары. На всякий случай не пытайтесь аппарировать оттуда без меня.

— Не учи ученых. Почему мы еще здесь?

Резонный вопрос.

Персиваль вытянул руку, и, едва все трое взялись за его предплечье, как за поручень, аппарировал всю команду на дорожку перед домом.

Рождественские сугробы в саду и на дорожке казались нетронутыми, но это еще ничего не значило. Наставник Бейли брюзгливо скривился, однако возглавил их маленькую команду и неслышно двинулся по хрусткой корочке подтаявшего и снова замерзшего снега, поманив за собой небрежным жестом. Под его руководством они обошли здание по кругу, внимательно глядя по сторонам и проверяя магический фон. Ничего подозрительного: ни чужого колдовства, ни других следов, явных или скрытых.

Внутри тоже ничего не изменилось; только неправильность защитных чар по-прежнему была на месте. Бейли немедленно повел носом, буркнул: «Пусто», — и начал бросаться заклинаниями направо и налево. Персиваль только успевал отмечать эффекты: золотистую дымку чужих следов, отпечатавшихся на полу как на песке, ручейки фиолетового тумана неизвестного происхождения и назначения, гнилостно-серый след недавней аппарации, оставшийся на пороге кухни. Гостиная мерцала магией высших категорий, и Персиваль запоминал незнакомые эффекты, чтобы потом расспросить Тесея о заклинаниях. Бейли точно не станет ничего объяснять, но уж его любимый ученик должен их знать. Под руку мастера Персиваль не лез, ожидая, когда к нему обратятся. Штейн с Феликс тем более не торопились вмешиваться: оба с палочками наготове прикрывали фланги на случай засады.

— Тут чисто. Кухня, — отрывисто скомандовал Бейли наконец, и Персиваль кивком показал, какая из дверей ведет туда.

Череда заклинаний повторилась и там, и в ванной. Кабинет оставили напоследок. Заходили туда со всеми возможными предосторожностями.

На первый взгляд, внутри все было по-прежнему. Но когда Бейли подсветил диагностическими чарами письменный стол, над ним заклубилась черная дымка проклятия.

Щиты все четверо выставили одновременно, однако выдержала защита лишь у Персиваля, накрывшего всю группу. Проклятие несколько раз слепо ударилось в полупрозрачные стенки возведенного им купола, пока Бейли ловким, не по годам стремительным выпадом не поймал настойчивую дрянь в магическую воронку и не разорвал в клочья. Черная дымка неохотно растворилась, и все же щитов Персиваль не убирал, пока Бейли не завершил повторную диагностику и не констатировал:

— Можно смотреть.

Сам он разглядывал не обстановку, а Персиваля — в упор, не стесняясь откровенного интереса. От такого внимания делалось слегка не по себе, будто Персиваль вернулся в годы учебы.

Игнорируя и Бейли, и Штейна, тщательно, однако безуспешно пытавшегося скрыть любопытство, и оставшуюся внешне невозмутимой Феликс, Персиваль осторожно поворошил заклинанием свою почту в поисках источника проклятия.

Нашелся он быстро. До боли знакомый белый конверт — незапечатанный, без опознавательных признаков. Дождавшись разрешающего жеста Бейли, Персиваль просветил конверт, убедился, что больше вредоносных чар на нем нет, и под прицелом трех палочек осторожно его вскрыл. Записка на плотной бумаге, выпавшая на стол, была близнецом уже полученной в Греции, только текст отличался.

«Мое восхищение».

Сами по себе слова даже не были угрозой. Но сердце мгновенно сжало острой тревогой.

Именно сегодня Тесей и Ньют выехали за пределы страны, причем об обеих поездках было известно заранее широкому кругу лиц. Братья разделились в Рио: Тесей остался в местном Министерстве, Ньют отправился в питомник, затерянный в дебрях джунглей штата Мату-Гросу. Что, если на кого-то из них организовали покушение? Или на обоих? Даже Тесей при всей его силе не был неуязвим. Не говоря про Ньюта.

— Старший наставник Бейли, мне нужна минута.

Бейли смерил Персиваля нечитаемым взглядом, но криво дернул углом рта — «проваливай». Едва уединившись в кухне, Персиваль набросил чары от подслушивания и торопливо выдохнул:

— Докси!

— Хозяин Персиваль, сэр?

— Немедленно отправляйся к Ньюту и скажи, что ему срочно нужно вернуться домой или хотя бы к Тесею. Потом загляни к Тесею под невидимостью и передай, чтобы был предельно осторожен. Я получил угрозу от Гриндельвальда.

— Сию минуту, хозяин Персиваль, сэр!

Она аппарировала, и Персиваль постарался успокоиться. Если бы что-то успело случиться, Докси уже бы почуяла. Когда Тесея забрали в Азкабан, она была сама не своя. Персиваль ее не видел до своего освобождения, но Ньют потом упоминал.

— Хозяин Ньют уже с хозяином Тесеем, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! — возбужденная Докси начала говорить едва не раньше, чем полностью проявилась. — Они вернутся вместе, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! Они просили вас быть осторожными, хозяин, сэр!

— Спасибо, дорогая. — Персиваль медленно выдохнул, разжал до судороги стиснутые руки и заставил себя выпрямиться. — Возвращайся домой и будь начеку.

— Да, хозяин Персиваль, сэр! Докси постарается!

Докси пропала, напоследок хлопнув ушами, а Персиваль направился в кабинет. На пороге кухни он едва разминулся с Феликс. Она, скорее всего, пыталась подслушать, но и другая причина торчать в дверях у нее нашлась: след аппарации. Феликс со знанием дела водила над ним палочкой, а самопишущее перо вносило длинные строчки цифр в висевший за ее плечом блокнот. Персиваль аккуратно обошел ее, пересек гостиную, по которой с хмурым видом расхаживал Бейли, и обнаружил, что Штейн так и не покинул кабинет.

Спасибо привычке все организовывать так, чтобы постороннему человеку пришлось приложить немало усилий, пожелай он ознакомиться с документами на столе или книгами в шкафах. Без знания шифра гости не могли прочитать ни переписку, кроме самой свежей, которую Персиваль еще не видел и сам, ни заметки, которые он вел, анализируя события в Британии и других странах. Оставалось надеяться, что шифр спас не только от любопытствующего юнца, но и от того — тех? — кто побывал в кабинете ранее.

Давно пора было перенести все содержимое кабинета в «Дом у Ручья», оставив Уэльс всего лишь большим почтовым ящиком и местом, куда можно пригласить знакомых на чай. Персиваль все оттягивал — и дождался.

— Осмотрите содержимое стола и стеллажей, мистер Грейвз, — мягко, но авторитетно распорядился Штейн. Сам он вроде бы ничего не трогал, заработав пару очков в копилку уважения от Персиваля. — Нам необходимо знать, пропало ли что-то? Или, возможно, добавилось?

Под его чутким контролем Персиваль перетряхнул ящики стола, внимательно изучил полки и наконец подытожил:

— Все на месте. Кроме письма — ничего нового, мистер Штейн. — Персиваль скупо улыбнулся. — Хотя я бы сказал, что и его более чем достаточно.

Штейн непринужденно рассмеялся и попросил:

— Артур, если не возражаете, мистер Грейвз. И я с вами полностью согласен.

Письмо осталось на столе, накрытое трехслойными изолирующими чарами.

— Наставник Бейли уже проверил его повторно, — подсказал Штейн. — Кроме проклятия на безумие, которое мы видели, чисто, и следов тоже никаких. Можно смело уничтожать.

Можно. Но Персиваль достал верную шкатулку из платана, снял с письма изоляцию и осторожно отлевитировал его в одно из пустых отделений.

— Ого! — восхитился Штейн. В нем снова мелькнул мальчишка, лишь недавно вышедший во взрослую жизнь. — Вы знаете контрчары? Это очень редкое заклинание!

— Не удивляйся, мальчик. И держи щиты. Этот лис любит шарить по чужим головам.

А вот это было слишком — такими обвинениями голословно не бросаются, и оставлять их без ответа нельзя. Вдобавок, любому высокопоставленному аврору рано или поздно приходилось заниматься нелегальной легилименцией по работе, и вряд ли бывший глава Аврората избежал этой участи.

— При всем уважении, старший наставник Бейли, — прохладно отозвался Персиваль, — я уже давно не имею ни малейшего отношения к отделу магической безопасности.

«В отличие от вас».

— Ну-ну, — язвительно кхекнул Бейли. Однако развивать тему не стал, вместо этого принявшись деловито перечислять: — Он был здесь один, сегодня утром. Альфа, очень умелый маг, колдовал без палочки. Что-то искал. Прощупал все места, где можно устроить тайник. Большего сказать не могу. Омега Феликс посчитает точку выхода аппарации, но на многое не рассчитывай.

Это все равно было больше, чем сумел бы узнать сам Персиваль, так что он сухо, однако искренне сказал:

— Благодарю за помощь. Я в долгу.

— Мне от тебя ничего не надо, — фыркнул Бейли, развернувшись к двери, и уже под нос себе пробормотал: — А с этого несносного мальчишки я шкуру спущу.

Штейн проводил его недоуменным взглядом, но что-то подсказывало Персивалю, что вовсе не он имелся в виду под несносным мальчишкой, а скорее Тесей.

Что ж, он наверняка сумеет разобраться со своим наставником и сам. Персиваль же окликнул:

— Старший наставник Бейли. Если позволите?

— Ну? — полуобернутся тот.

— Проверьте меня, пожалуйста, на предмет следящих заклинаний. Я мог что-то подцепить, когда впервые аппарировал сюда, не зная про взлом.

— А сам не проверился, что ли? — Вопреки словам старик заинтересованно повернулся всем корпусом и снова принялся разглядывать Персиваля, будто диковину в музее.

— Проверился, — сохраняя невозмутимость, возразил Персиваль. — Но хотел бы услышать альтернативное мнение.

Бейли похмыкал, однако вернулся в кабинет и несколько раз помахал вокруг Персиваля палочкой — вроде небрежно, однако по телу, с ног до головы, наперегонки забегали волны холода, жара и мурашек, пока старый маг не спрятал палочку и не проронил небрежное:

— Чисто.

— Благодарю, старший наставник.

У Персиваля действительно отлегло от сердца. Себе он доверял, но без подтверждения от компетентного аврора домой бы вернуться не рискнул. Пришлось бы ждать, пока Тесей освободится.

Бейли вышел, что-то ворча себе под нос, а Штейн отделился от стены и приблизился к Персивалю.

— Никогда не видел наставника в таком скверном расположении духа.

— У него есть причины меня не любить, — признал очевидное Персиваль, точными движениями палочки сортируя непрочитанную корреспонденцию по стопкам. Придется найти другой почтовый адрес, однако прежде, чем переносить что-то из скомпрометированного дома, следовало все тщательно проверить на пару с Тесеем. Рисковать без нужды Персиваль не собирался.

— Нелегальная легилименция? — Штейн лукаво, совсем по-взрослому прищурился. — Да простит меня наставник, но не ему вас осуждать.

То, с какой готовностью Штейн высказал чужаку неодобрение в адрес собственного наставника, да еще открыв не самую благовидную тайну, очень настораживало, однако Персиваль ответил вежливой, нечитаемой улыбкой.

Что-то свое в ней, тем не менее, Штейн усмотрел, потому что, не понижая голоса, уверенно предложил:

— Лично я не стану возражать, если вы захотите прочитать что-нибудь в моих мыслях, мистер Грейвз. В разумных пределах, конечно, — словно спохватившись, добавил он.

Но нет. Мальчишка изначально сказал именно то, что собирался. Блестящий, самоуверенный взгляд это только подтверждал.

Интересно, Тесей в его возрасте был таким же дерзким? Жаль, что Персиваль совсем не помнил.

— Я не практикую легилименцию даже с разрешения. Слишком часто приходилось видеть весьма неприглядные вещи, — уклончиво, но с отчетливым подтекстом осадил его Персиваль и финальным взмахом палочки привел кабинет в первозданный порядок. — Пойдемте, мистер Штейн. Сомневаюсь, что у нас получится обнаружить что-то еще, если старший наставник Бейли не сумел.

— Артур, мистер Грейвз, я настаиваю.

Намеков Штейн демонстративно не желал понимать.

— Мы недостаточно хорошо знакомы, чтобы переходить к обращению по имени, мистер Штейн, — сказал Персиваль прохладно, пока еще держась в границах доброжелательности. — После вас.

Обескураженным Штейн не выглядел: кивнул, показывая, что принимает упрек, и с прежней непринужденной улыбкой покинул кабинет. Персиваль вышел следом, опечатал дверь невербальными змеиными чарами. Что интересно, Штейн уловил отличие в магии и прищурился, явно пытаясь разгадать, в чем дело. Его шансы, впрочем, стремились к нулю: без произнесенного заклинания он вряд ли преуспеет. И все же порог чувствительности у мальчишки был чрезвычайно высок. Неудивительно, что из всех достойных доверия людей Тесей обратился именно к нему. Бейли тоже был понятен.

А вот почему Феликс — надо будет поинтересоваться.

— Примерная точка выхода — Кардифф, вот координаты.

Перед лицом Персиваля завис пергамент с арифмантическими расчетами. От одного взгляда на таблицы рябило в глазах. Впрочем, интересовали не они, а результат вычислений, который жирно отчеркнула внизу свитка довольная Феликс. Два числа: широта и долгота, оба с приличным количеством символов после точки. И это Феликс назвала «примерно»?

Вопрос «почему она» отпал сам собой.

— Если не ошибаюсь, аппарировал в центр, к ратуше, — продолжала говорить Феликс, пока Персиваль прикидывал, какому именно месту в Кардиффе соответствуют координаты. — Думаю, в парк. Остальная округа неплохо просматривается, магглы бы заметили. Вряд ли мы что-то найдем, но попытаться можно. — Она склонила к плечу прелестную головку и добавила: — Кстати, антиаппарационные чары с дома сняли. Антипортальные на месте.

Это Персиваль чуял и сам, но поощрительно улыбнулся. Пергамент с расчетами он сунул в карман, дождался, когда остальные аппарируют в Кардифф, восстановил антиаппарационные чары на доме и, обнеся его несколькими дополнительными барьерами, отправился следом за группой.

Как и предсказывала Феликс, обнаружить ничего не удалось. Она не промахнулась ни с расчетами, ни с предположениями: интересовавшая их точка выхода действительно нашлась в укромном уголке заснеженного парка через дорогу от кардиффской ратуши. Прохожих здесь можно было по пальцам пересчитать, так что Бейли сразу взял четкий след. Однако злоумышленник, проникший к Персивалю, был достаточно умен, чтобы не только хладнокровно дойти пешком до ближайшей остановки маггловского трамвая, но и воспользоваться им, что сбило с толку большинство следящих заклинаний. Для меньшинства требовалась частичка одежды или плоти того, кого хотели отследить, но злоумышленник, разумеется, ничего подобного на месте преступления не оставил.

— Больше я ничем помочь не могу, — оборвав заклинание, констатировал Бейли, когда стало ясно, что они зашли в тупик. У Персиваля сложилось впечатление, что «не могу» следовало скорее понимать как «не хочу». И все же для него сделали достаточно, чтобы заслужить искреннее:

— Огромное спасибо за помощь, старший наставник Бейли, — и глубокий, уважительный поклон.

— Сам знаешь, кого надо благодарить, — отмел все его попытки к вежливости Бейли и, напоследок рыкнув: — Не задерживайся тут! — на Штейна, аппарировал. Феликс он и вовсе проигнорировал, как и большую часть времени до этого. Видимо, сказывалось консервативное воспитание: работающие омеги у старшего поколения обычно вызывали лишь брезгливую жалость.

— Мне тоже пора. — Величественно не заметив пренебрежения, Феликс подала Персивалю руку для прощального поцелуя — жестом высокородной омеги, совершенно не вязавшимся с ее должностью и внешним видом.

Можно было, впрочем, не гадать, от чего бежала и пряталась за уродливой прической и бесформенной одеждой умная, красивая, воспитанная молодая омега. Тем выше Персиваль оценил ее доверие: то, что при нем Феликс поволила себе показать толику своей истинной сущности. Он галантно склонился, чтобы по всем правилам этикета коснуться воздуха над изящными тонкими пальцами с неровно обгрызенными под самый корень ногтями. Даже Ньют при всей небрежности себе такого не позволял, но в облик Феликс столь непривлекательная деталь загадочным образом добавляла шарма.

— Благодарю, мисс Феликс. Если вам когда-либо понадобится помощь, можете рассчитывать на меня.

Она сладко прищурилась и исчезла, оставив Персиваля наедине со Штейном.

Пока проверяли дом и шли по следу, успело стемнеть. Вдобавок пошел редкий, мелкий снег. От планировавших с черно-серого неба снежинок кололо кожу, и Персиваль чувствовал, что лицо, особенно нос, заметно покраснело на холоде. Вот Штейну погода была нипочем: добавила щекам немного легкого румянца, и все на этом.

Под отталкивающими не-магов заклинаниями они оказались в полной изоляции от внешнего мира. Вокруг спешили куда-то десятки и сотни людей, обтекая неприметный пятачок на скудно освещенном фонарями тротуаре, и изнутри казалось, будто за пределами купола время течет в ускоренном темпе.

Штейн чуть склонил голову и какое-то время наблюдал за людским потоком, прежде чем сказать:

— Прошу прощения, если поставил вас в неловкое положение, мистер Грейвз. Это не было моей целью.

Охотно верилось — насчет _его_ цели. Раскаяние Штейна выглядело весьма однобоким. И о своем поведении он уж точно не сожалел.

Снова стало интересно, был ли Тесей хоть на десятую долю столь бесцеремонным в юности? Или даже в семнадцать-восемнадцать лет действовал бы тоньше, случись ему оказаться в ситуации, предполагавшей определенную близость и даже фамильярность с Персивалем? А главное — поддался бы так же легко чужому влиянию?

Надо будет попросить Тесея показать что-нибудь из воспоминаний его юности, чтобы самому оценить. Попозже, когда напряжение между ними схлынет. А на свой вопрос Персиваль, в общем, и так знал ответ.

Нет, Тесей не был бы столь бесцеремонен. И ни один человек, которого он считал достаточно умным, чтобы доверить деликатное поручение, не был бы. Если только что-то не подтолкнуло его к подобной бесцеремонности. Или кто-то.

Кто-то достаточно авторитетный, чтобы склонить к действию даже столь самостоятельного молодого человека, каким казался Артур Штейн.

Или Персиваль его переоценил? Может, все же по своей инициативе мальчишка решил прощупать нового родственника? Или все еще сложнее, и он не для Персиваля разыграл свой спектакль? Возможно, влияние наставника Бейли оказалось недостаточно сильным, чтобы Штейн, исполняя неприятное поручение, начал втираться в доверие Персиваля с полной самоотдачей?

— В неловкое положение вы поставили исключительно себя, мистер Штейн. — Персиваль покачал головой. Смягчать вердикт он не стал, надеясь достучаться до мальчишки — неважно, чьей инициативой было его излишне вольное поведение. — Если позволите, совет на будущее?

— Внимательно слушаю, мистер Грейвз.

— Если хотите, чтобы вас воспринимали всерьез, не позволяйте другим людям использовать вас вслепую. А если не удалось вывернуться, хотя бы не демонстрируйте этого окружающим столь откровенно.

Штейн помолчал, а потом остро взглянул исподлобья и медленно спросил:

— Вы все-таки читаете мысли, мистер Грейвз?

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, попытка втереться в доверие — действительно привет от Бейли, а не от самого Штейна. И то, что мальчишка подошел к поручению халтурно, давало всем понять, что задание ему не понравилось.

— Я старше вас на тридцать лет, только и всего, мистер Штейн. Хотя допускаю, что вашему наставнику кажусь таким же юношей, как и вы, — непрозрачно намекнул Персиваль. Пусть в следующий раз мальчишка хорошенько думает прежде, чем позволять даже самым авторитетным для него людям втягивать его в отношения, которых он до конца не разбирается. И заранее подыщет пару-тройку отговорок.

— Я учту, мистер Грейвз. Спасибо.

— Это вам спасибо за поддержку, мистер Штейн, — усмехнулся Персиваль и подал руку. — Полагаю, это не последняя наша встреча в обозримом будущем.

— Да, буду с нетерпением ждать вашего появления на семейных посиделках, — улыбнулся Штейн, снова тот серьезный молодой человек, который так понравился Персивалю с первого взгляда.

Крепко тряхнув его руку, Штейн растворился в прозрачном воздухе вечернего Кардиффа, а Персиваль наконец-то аппарировал домой.

К его облегчению, Ньют уже вернулся и ждал его в гостиной в компании сразу нескольких стрекочущих лечурок. Был ли среди них Пикетт, и если да, то кто именно, Персиваль бы в жизни не опознал, так что кивнул Ньюту и поздоровался сразу со всей стайкой:

— Приветствую.

— Персиваль! — обрадовался Ньют и бросился к нему. — Ты заставил нас поволноваться.

Они обменялись коротким поцелуем, после чего Персиваль нехотя отстранил Ньюта, развернул от себя за плечи и легонько подтолкнул к диванчику.

— Иди садись. Я сейчас.

Он разделся и даже сходил умыться, однако холодная вода не прогнала ни сон, ни усталость. Оказавшись в безопасности, Персиваль почувствовал, что совершенно валится с ног. До сих пор ничего не напутал он исключительно чудом, но адреналин не мог вечно держать тело и мозг в работоспособном состоянии. Обратно в гостиную Персиваль дотащился с великим трудом и на диванчик под бок к Ньюту упал как мешок с мукой.

Похоже, начал сказываться возраст. В двадцать-тридцать лет его не смущала необходимость без всяких зелий провести трое суток на ногах и в активном действии. Ближе к пятидесяти недельный недосып косил Персиваля надежнее вражеских проклятий.

— На тебе нет лица. Может, тебе поспать? — обеспокоенно предложил Ньют, погладив его по макушке и затылку.

Персиваль упрямо помотал головой:

— Все не настолько плохо. Уже конец дня, скоро вернется Тесей. Расскажу вам все сразу, тогда можно и спать. Докси, свари мне кофе, пожалуйста.

— А мне чаю, Докси, — вдогонку попросил Ньют. — Скажи хотя бы вкратце, как все прошло? И почему ты до сих пор не говорил мне, что уже получал записку от Гриндельвальда?

— Извини. В Гане были другие проблемы, а потом не приходилось к слову. — Только мысли о взломе помогли Персивалю держать глаза открытыми. — Нормально все прошло. Наставник Бейли откопал достаточно интересного. Кстати, не знаешь, каким шантажом Тесей его убедил? Он же меня терпеть не может.

— Ну что ты, Тесей и пробовать не стал, — засмеялся Ньют и безмятежно предложил: — Ложись ко мне на колени, Персиваль. А то тебя неудобно трогать. Это я просил помочь Аманду и наставника Бейли. Артура он привлек уже сам, хоть и с подачи Тесея.

— То есть это ты тот несносный мальчишка, с которого он грозился спустить шкуру? — изумился Персиваль и выполнил просьбу, откровенно подставляясь под ласку.

— Не переживай. — Ладони Ньюта опытно заскользили по плечам, спине и шее, даря тепло и расслабление. — Он только грозится и еще ни разу не пробовал всерьез.

— А что вас вообще связывает? — Персиваль повернулся на спину, чтобы ненароком не уснуть под расслабляющим массажем. — Я понимаю, он учил Тесея…

— Он и меня учил.

— В аврорские Академии не берут омег. Ни в одной стране мира.

— Тесей договорился на частный курс Чар и Защиты от Темных Искусств. Он настаивал, что ехать в неизвестность, не завершив учебу в Хогвартсе, слишком опасно.

— Как Бейли согласился учить омегу? Не пойми неправильно, Ньют, ты сам знаешь мое мнение, но Маркус Бейли всегда был довольно консервативен. Он сегодня называл мисс Феликс «омега Феликс», хотя на дворе давно не Средневековье.

— А вот это спросишь у Тесея, — негромко засмеялся Ньют. — Мне ни один из них не признается. Может, хоть тебе Тесей ответит. И не обращай внимания на его манеры. Меня поначалу тоже раздражало. Только наставника уже не переделать. Я давно бросил попытки.

Наверное, Докси принесла кофе для Персиваля и чай для Ньюта, как раз пока тот говорил, но это уже не имело значения. Коварный план сработал: убаюканный тихим, приглушенным голосом Ньюта, его теплом и прикосновениями, Персиваль прямо на полслове уснул, будто кто-то произнес заклинание. Можно было бы даже заподозрить Ньюта в мошенничестве, но после заклинания Персиваль не проснулся бы до следующего утра и уж точно не увидел бы ставший привычным кошмар, чье начало и прервало его отдых.

Что уж говорить, если Персиваль научился открывать глаза прежде, чем кошмары перейдут в ту стадию, когда он закричит или дернется во сне, потревожив спящих рядом с собой.

Он резко сел в постели, обвел шальным взглядом подсвеченную настольными лампами спальню Тесея и выдохнул, осознав, где находится. Должно быть, Ньют перенес его сюда, убедившись, что Персиваль надежно провалился в царство Морфея, и он же оставил гореть ночники. Даже в пижаму переодел, надо же. Который час, интересно? Подушки Ньюта и Тесея выглядели нетронутыми, однако за окном клубилась ночь.

Tempus подсветил мягкий сумрак, показав почти полночь. То есть Персиваль умудрился проспать около пяти часов без кошмаров — рекорд последнего времени.

Полежав с открытыми глазами, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, Персиваль отправился в кабинет к Тесею. Именно там, как подсказывали защитные чары, сидели и Тесей, и Ньют. С каждым днем Персиваль все тоньше чувствовал «Дом у Ручья» — если раньше мог определить лишь, кто именно дома, то теперь знал и точное местонахождение. А если Тесей и Ньют не носили ментальных щитов, то чары могли передать настроение хозяев.

Когда жил с родителями, Персиваль за своими родовыми чарами такого не замечал. Может, потому что особой любви в их семье никогда не было, чары не работали в полную мощь. Арканы на крови, которыми Персиваль усилил защиту, так действовать не должны были — и других объяснений он не находил.

Чутье не подвело: и Ньют, и Тесей нашлись в кабинете. Точнее, нашлись их тела, а разумы блуждали сейчас по мутным глубинам Омута Памяти. Братья сидели неестественно ровно, касаясь белесой жижи кончиками пальцев, и смотрели вникуда пустыми белыми глазами. Со стороны выглядело жутковато.

Интересно, что за воспоминание понадобилось Тесею и Ньюту? И чье? Свои они смотрели друг у друга напрямую.

Персиваль собирался тихонько выйти, когда со стола Тесея птицей порхнула записка и спланировала ему прямо в подставленную ладонь.

«Мы вернемся около часа ночи».

То есть у Персиваля оставался примерно час. Снова уснуть, несмотря на общую усталость, ломившую все тело, у него не выйдет — как всегда после кошмара, даже едва начавшегося. Чтобы занять себя чем-то полезным, Персиваль взялся дочитывать одну из хроник черномагических артефактов, найденную в библиотеке Скамандеров.

Автор страдал маниакальной одержимостью чужим посмертием, и со страниц его опуса на читателя изливалось концентрированное безумие. Но на фактологию, приведенную в книге, можно было смело положиться: автор с нечеловеческой скрупулезностью проверял каждый нюанс по нескольким источникам. «Биография» Железной Иглы в его исполнении, хоть и перемежалась пространными монологами о природе жизни и смерти разума, была наиболее полной из всех, какие Персивалю доводилось находить — начиная от создания неким Якобом Гонтом; жаль, что заканчивалась на середине восемнадцатого века. Персиваль дочитал до вывоза Иглы из Британии и отложил книгу с определенным облегчением. Навязчивый страх смерти, сочившийся из размышлений автора, так и норовил оплести неосторожного читателя своими липкими щупальцами.

Персивалю уже имевшихся страхов хватало с лихвой, спасибо.

— Занимательное чтение, — негромко сказал Тесей из кресла напротив.

Персиваль вздрогнул: он и не заметил компании.

— Давно ты подкрался?

— Не очень. — Тесей улыбнулся, но как-то неуверенно, словно не ожидал, что разговор поддержат. — Извини. Мы с Ньютом спонтанно поспорили, что ты меня не заметишь. Он, конечно, настаивал на обратном. Но я тоже это, — Тесей кивнул на книгу в руках Персиваля, — читал. Вернее, пытался, лет пятнадцать назад. Примерно на третьей главе я поймал себя на мысли, что сделать хоркрукс — неплохая идея, решил, что такое мне читать рановато, и больше не брался. Я к тому, что знаю, насколько эта дрянь затягивает.

— Не переживай. — Персиваль отлевитировал книгу на ее законное место между темнейшими черномагическими фолиантами. — Соблазнять меня Темными искусствами бесполезно. После Нурменгарда, по крайней мере.

— Я и не думал, что ты соблазнишься. Но такие книги имеют свойство влиять на состояние читателя, а у тебя был не самый легкий день. Ты в порядке, Перси?

Где-то внутри дернуло болью от слишком ласкового обращения, но Персиваль все же бледно улыбнулся:

— Не хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Если бы я переживал из-за каждого неприятного письма, сошел бы с ума еще в юности.

Они помолчали; Персиваль обнаружил, что на столике между их креслами, ближе к нему, поджидает дымящаяся кружка кофе. Видимо, Докси не забыла про высказанную еще до сна просьбу. С тихим «Спасибо, милая» Персиваль отпил глоток, другой. Тесей молча смотрел в огонь, уютно потрескивавший в камине.

— А где Ньют?

Не успел Персиваль довогорить, как Ньют появился у камина, встрепанный сильнее обычного и увешанный лечурками, словно рождественская елка, которой у них в этом году не было и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Криденс очень сокрушался, однако Ньют не дал ради праздника рубить живую ель, а с наколдованной Криденсу было «не то». Украшения ограничились венками омелы, развешанными в гостиной и столовой, а также редкими разноцветными снежинками размером с ладонь, которые каждый раз попадались в новых местах дома.

— У лечурок сезон почкования, — пояснил Ньют устало — и страдальчески поморщился, когда кто-то из лечурок неловко зацепил его ухо, пока карабкался к макушке. — На это время самки изгоняют самцов за пределы своей территории.

— Это опять на месяц? — обреченно уточнил Тесей. Парочка лечурок молниеносно перебралась на его плечи, стоило Ньюту приблизиться. — Делай что хочешь, но чтобы мебель в моем кабинете больше не пускала ветки.

— Я серьезно с ними поговорил!

Ножка кресла, в котором сидел Тесей, подозрительно зашевелилась, будто на ней набухала свежая почка, и Персиваль уткнулся в кофе.

Надо будет обнести свой кабинет защитой — на месяц, а лучше на два.

— И мой тоже, если тебе не сложно, — попросил Тесей.

Он впервые отреагировал на мысли, словно на сказанную фразу. Персиваль сознательно отказался дома от жестких щитов, но подтверждение, что его читают, все равно заставило поежиться.

И все же прикрывать разум Персиваль не стал.

— Хорошо.

— Я хочу это знать?

— Нет, — хором ответили Персиваль с Тесеем, и Ньют засмеялся:

— Приятно видеть такое единодушие. — Он безмятежно улыбнулся и шутливо передразнил: — Делайте что хотите, но если я увижу хоть один желтый листик у лечурок, цветущая мебель покажется вам мелочью.

Персиваль никогда бы не подумал, что Ньют может угрожать убедительнее, чем Тесей.

— Принято к сведению. — Он не поднял руки лишь потому, что держал кружку с кофе. — У меня и в мыслях не было покушаться на лечурок, Ньют.

— Кстати, о покушениях, — разом помрачнел Тесей. — Артур мне отчитался, но я хочу услышать от тебя, как все прошло, Персиваль.

— Нормально, — повторил он то же, что сказал Ньюту. — Узнали кое-что интересное. Взломщик действовал очень профессионально. Если бы не записка, я бы заподозрил обычного охотника за артефактами. После Атра-нис-Кенала им как медом намазано рядом со мной. С приезда в Британию в мой дом пытаются проникнуть каждые пару недель, это в среднем.

— Ты не ставил защиту на парселтанге?

— Нет. Предпочту, чтобы она оказалась сюрпризом, если кто-то попробует влезть _сюда_. Щиты были стандартные, но достаточно сильные, ты видел сам. Я по пальцам могу пересчитать людей, которым под силу их снять.

— Думаешь, Гриндельвальд явился лично?

— Нет, — протянул Персиваль. — Думаю, кто-то из его старших аколитов. Мне почему-то кажется, что Гриндельвальд не стал бы оставлять на записке проклятие. Он бы скорее дождался моего возвращения, чтобы пообщаться лицом к лицу. А вот тот, кто не сумел выполнить его поручение и найти что искал…

— Железную Иглу.

— Если только у Гриндельвальда не возник интерес к чему-то еще в моей собственности. По словам Бейли, искали тайник. Думаю, если наведаюсь к себе в Америку, чужие следы найдутся и там.

— Паршиво, — резюмировал Тесей. — А знаешь, что самое паршивое? Это не худшая новость на сегодня.

И Тесей, и Ньют были живы и целы, сидели в соседних креслах напротив, так что Персиваль почти без трепета спросил:

— И какая же худшая?

— Я сегодня встречался с Куини и выяснил, что так интересует Гриндельвальда в Железной Игле. Он в погоне за Дарами Смерти, тремя мифическими артефактами средних веков, по легенде, созданными самой Смертью. Слышал эту сказку?

— Есть мнение, что это не такая уж сказка. — Персиваль пожал плечами. — В России, в Швейцарии и в Гвинее есть как минимум по одному артефакту, о которых достоверно известно, что их в разные эпохи создала сама Смерть. Железная Игла в их число, насколько я знаю, не входит.

— А Воскрешающий Камень — входит. По описанию подходит как раз тот, что в навершии Железной Иглы. Только это не та новость, что я имел в виду, Перси.

— Что может быть хуже?

— Старшую Палочку Гриндельвальд уже давно нашел. Но она в какой-то момент перестала его слушаться. Угадай, кто единственный сумел его обезоружить?

— Ньют, — холодея, выговорил Персиваль. — В двадцать седьмом.

— Послушай, прошло целых семь лет. — Ньют закатил глаза. По мнению Персиваля, он относился к ситуации с опасным легкомыслием. — Если это правда и Гриндельвальд догадался, он бы уже открыл за мной охоту. Мы бы давно об этом узнали.

— Он не догадывался, в чем было дело. Ты победил его с помощью магической твари, а не в классической дуэли, Ньют. Ему и в голову не приходило связывать тот проигрыш со сменой лояльности Старшей Палочки, и он все это время искал другие причины. Но ему недавно подсказали.

— Кто? — хриплым от ярости голосом спросил Персиваль.

— Куини не выяснила. Я подозреваю Дамблдора. Он хорошо знает, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, и он всегда отличался нестандартным мышлением. Я тоже не представлял, что палочка способна сменить лояльность в подобных обстоятельствах.

— А точно ли она сменила? — скептически вставил Ньют. — Я не чувствую в себе огромной силы.

— У тебя были дуэли, в том числе тренировочные, сразу после? — уже зная, что услышит, спросил Персиваль, и Ньют, конечно, ответил:

— После Нью-Йорка? Только с Тесеем.

Судя по его лицу, он и сам все осознал.

— Но был ведь Париж! Ты сражался с Гриндельвальдом… — Ньют затих, напряженно вспоминая каждый миг одной из самых трудных ночей своей жизни — как и все они. С той лишь разницей, что Персиваль просматривал парижское столкновение напрямую в памяти Ньюта.

Они почти одновременно пришли к тому же выводу, что озвучил Тесей:

— У нас не было противостояния один на один, иначе Старшая Палочка вернулась бы к нему, и вопрос не возник в принципе. Для смены лояльности нужна дуэль или убийство, но всегда личное. — Он помолчал. — Не считая Парижа в двадцать девятом, я никому не проигрывал почти десять лет, — подвел итог Тесей и, достав свою палочку, взглянул на нее новыми глазами. — Если вспомнить принцип «Суть довлеет над формой»…

— То Старшая Палочка сейчас у тебя в руках, — подхватил Персиваль.

Сразу перестали удивлять и заклинания, равным которых Персиваль не видел ни у одного мага, и пробитая до магмы земная кора на полигоне. Мощь Старшей Палочки, сопряженная с естественной силой Тесея, тоже немалой, способна была сворачивать горы в самом буквальном смысле.

— О том, что вы тренируетесь, кто-то знает?

— Нет. Ни я, ни Ньют не распространяемся о личном. Привычка.

— То есть у Гриндельвальда нет основания сомневаться, что Палочкой владею я? — сделал правильный вывод Ньют. — Скверно.

— Скверно? — Персиваль не верил своим ушам. Подавляющее большинство магов, услышав, что на них нацелился Гриндельвальд, затряслись бы от ужаса, и правильно сделали. — Ньют, нам нужно как можно скорее придумать способ показать, что Старшая Палочка уже не у тебя. Я могу где-нибудь обмолвиться, что у нас в начале отношений была дуэль, или…

— Кто сказал, что вешать мишень на твою спину — хорошая мысль? — довольно холодно оборвал его Тесей и сдвинул брови. — Если на то пошло, проще сказать чистую правду. Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

— А я — нет? — не менее холодно, саркастично ответил Персиваль. — Я и без того представляю для него интерес, и немалый, из-за Железной Иглы. Сейчас неважно, действительно ли в ее навершии Воскрешающий Камень — пока не доказано обратное, Гриндельвальд будет охотиться за ней в любом случае. Если он будет считать, что и палочка у меня, для меня ничего не изменится, но Ньют будет в большей безопасности. По крайней мере, исчезнет причина его убивать. Нам до сих пор сказочно везло, что Ньют почти нигде не появляется, а если появляется, то в основном непредсказуемо. И Мордред бы драл Малфоя! Он зазывал меня к себе именно с Ньютом.

— Выходит, нам повезло, что вы там не появились, — сделал вывод Тесей. — Но почему тогда бал у Блэков прошел без эксцессов? Конечно, Арктурус не открытый сторонник Гриндельвальда, но поддерживает теплые отношения с очень многими, кто не особо скрывает своих симпатий к нему.

— Бал Блэков — событие года для аристократии всей Европы, — подумав, Персиваль не нашел других объяснений. — Арктурус не потерпел бы ничего, что могло бы бросить на него тень, и у него хватает ресурсов это гарантировать.

— А конференция сегодня? — нахмурился Ньют. — Я прочитал лекцию, и никто на меня не покушался.

— Это все-таки закрытое событие. Возможно, Гриндельвальд не сумел пробраться туда тайно, — предположил Тесей. — И он не идиот — штурмовать драконий заповедник, когда там сотня драконологов.

— Согласен. Нам просто везло до сих пор, — поддержал его Персиваль. — Впредь, Ньют, один вообще никуда не выходи, пока не придумаем, как переключить Гриндельвальда целиком на меня.

— Вы считаете, я просто так соглашусь с любым вашим планом? — не смолчал Ньют. — Можно подумать, я обрадуюсь, что на кого-то из вас откроют охоту!

— Дело в том, что на меня уже открыли, — серьезно, строго возразил Персиваль. — Глупо было бы подставлять кого-то из вас, когда есть я.

— Ты не единственный, кто беспокоится за других, Персиваль, — еще холоднее сказал Тесей.

Тон неприятно резанул уши, и Персиваль почти огрызнулся, когда поймал отголосок настроения Тесея — страх на грани паники за них с Ньютом. Тот самый, какой только сегодня испытывал Персиваль при мысли, что в Бразилии что-то случилось.

Мигом расхотелось ругаться и язвить. Персиваль своего страха за близких никогда не стеснялся, но даже у него бывали моменты, когда беспокойство выплескивалось злостью. А Тесей, видимо, и вовсе не умел выражать свой страх иначе.

— Защитить одного человека, на которого открыта активная охота, проще, чем сразу двоих, Тесей. — Персиваль постарался вложить в голос все убеждение, на какое был способен. — А если не выйдет… по крайней мере, ни ты, ни Ньют не останетесь в одиночестве.

— Даже не смей думать, Персиваль! — взвился доведенный до крайности Ньют, и лечурки, до сих пор героически сносившие их ссору, прыснули во все стороны — подальше от ауры злости, окутавшей Ньюта грозовым коконом. — Если ты настроен на неудачу, я тем более не согласен так тебя подставлять!

— Я не настроен, а рассматриваю этот вариант среди прочих. Он не самый невероятный, Ньют. Мне ли не знать.

— Давая Гриндельвальду лишний повод для охоты, мы повышаем его вероятность, — поддержал Ньюта Тесей. — Если он сосредоточится только на тебе, боюсь, его шансы на успех очень повышаются.

— А если сосредоточится одновременно на мне и Ньюте или мне и тебе, то заодно может докопаться до нашей связи. Я не уверен, что эта перспектива радужнее. Он и без того будет смотреть в сторону Ньюта как на потенциального заложника.

— Мне это не нравится, Персиваль, — тихо, несчастно признался вдруг Ньют, оседая в кресло. — Мне это совсем не нравится. Может, не стоит тянуть? Может, убьем его сейчас?

— Ты помнишь, чем чревата его внезапная смерть? — мягко напомнил Персиваль. — Оставлять его в живых — риск для нас лично и для всего мира, но риск неизбежный. Вопрос только в том, кому именно взять на себя основную часть этого риска. Я предпочту, чтобы это был лишь один из нас, и мы все знаем, кто именно.

— Никаких «если», Персиваль, — поправил его Тесей. — Но это не значит, что я готов молча смотреть. Когда дело касается охоты за конкретным человеком, я предпочту рисковать сам.

— А как насчет «принять и уважать мой выбор»? — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Я лучше вас вместе взятых представляю, чем грозит _интерес_ Гриндельвальда. И я знаю, что в худшем случае сумею его выдержать. Я даже в тот раз сумел, а у меня не было причин, чтобы жить.

— Я пока не вижу способа тебя переубедить. — Ньют смерил его недовольным взглядом и пообещал: — Но этот разговор не закончен.

— Ты, конечно, всегда можешь попробовать, — покладисто согласился Персиваль, понимая, что первый раунд спора остался за ним. — Однако я надеюсь, что на данный момент мы пришли к соглашению и будем его придерживаться.

Он выжидательно посмотрел на Тесея, и тот нехотя кивнул.

— Если с тобой что-то случится в этот раз, не вздумай даже на секунду сомневаться, что мы тебя вытащим, слышишь?

Персиваль отсалютовал Тесею чашкой с кофе. Он надеялся, что не придется проверять, но если худшее все же случится? Верил, что за ним придут.

Постепенно лечурки вернулись на свои места: кто-то зацепился за рукава Ньюта, кто-то, видимо, Пикетт, влез в нагрудный карман. Те, что облюбовали плечи Тесея, и так сидели на нем, вольготно раскинув руки-веточки и используя уши в качестве поручней (Тесей морщился, но терпел), а вот Персиваля магические твари по какой-то причине избегали — впрочем, к лучшему.

Важные темы, по которым стоило принять решение, еще не были исчерпаны. Однако вместо того, чтобы обсудить утренний визит к родителям, Тесей вдруг сказал:

— Я знаю формулировку вашей с Пиквери клятвы. Она не запрещает тебе слушать.

Действительно, Персиваль о себе позаботился: хотя клятва не давала намеренно открывать кому-то подробности, Персиваль не планировал умереть на первом же допросе, если они с Серафиной где-то ошибутся. Слушать он мог. Если бы кто-то сумел без его ведома или желания влезть в его мысли или заставил говорить, клятва бы тоже не сработала. Одно время Персиваль даже обдумывал, не предложить ли Тесею сломать его ментальные щиты и прочитать, как на допросе читают преступников, но здесь мешал определенный нюанс: даже если бы Персиваль сопротивлялся изо всех сил, он _желал_ показать Тесею правду, и этого вполне могло хватить.

А вот если Тесей узнал из каких-то своих источников… Каких?

— Куини Голдштейн, — полувопросительно сказал Персиваль.

— Именно. — Тесей потер переносицу. — До ухода к Гриндельвальду мало кто воспринимал ее всерьез. Даже ты — иначе пытался бы заполучить ее гораздо настойчивее. Куини без всякого обучения, не напрягаясь, читала всех окружающих сквозь любые щиты. Сейчас она страшный человек. И, пожалуй, единственная, кого я боюсь.

В устах обладателя Старшей Палочки подобные слова имели немалый вес.

— Нам повезло, что она на нашей стороне, — тихо согласился Ньют. Он немного нервно гладил макушку Пикетта, а тот стоически выносил неритмичные прикосновения. — И, Персиваль… нет, наверное, мне вообще лучше уйти. — Ньют встал из кресла, ловко собрал своих лечурок, без труда отцепив от Тесея даже самую настойчивую. — Пусть говорит Тесей.

Тесей, который низко склонил голову и до скрипа сжал подлокотники кресла — с такой силой, что старая кожа пошла трещинами между его пальцами. Персиваль проводил взглядом Ньюта, скрывшегося за стеллажами, и вернул внимание Тесею, не зная, что сейчас услышит — и готов ли услышать вообще.

— Я принял на веру то, что узнал о тебе от другого человека, Персиваль. И судил, имея лишь один источник информации. А вместо того, чтобы поговорить с тобой начистоту или хотя бы разобраться в ситуации по другим источникам, я довел до того, что случилось между нами. Я виноват перед тобой.

— Не больше, чем я. — Персиваль покачал головой и вцепился в давно опустевшую чашку, как утопающий в соломинку. — У тебя не было причин сомневаться в своем знании. А я, помня все, что творил в МАКУСА, и зная, что многое из этого может быть тебе известно, не потрудился сделать ничего, чтобы дать тебе опору для доверия.

— Это не так.

— Давай не будем спорить.

Они обменялись слабыми, неуверенными улыбками и чуть расслабились. Между ними отлично работали намеки, но высказаться напрямую оказалось очень освежающим опытом.

— Что показала Куини? — помедлив, все же спросил Персиваль.

— Всю историю, с начала и до конца. И подбросила кое-что про Пиквери. Если хочешь отыграться, способ есть.

— У меня хватает своего компромата. Мне интереснее, почему Серафина… показала тебе то, что показала. И как обошла клятву. Если ты это узнал?..

— Не то чтобы узнал, скорее, сделал выводы. Похоже, в какой-то момент она превратила воспоминание о вашей клятве в один из финальных слоев своей защиты. Любой достаточно умелый легилимент мог его увидеть, если бы у него получилось незамеченным пройти начальные уровни. Я ни разу не сумел преодолеть этот слой — увязал в нем при каждой попытке ее прочитать. Ты был прав насчет нее. Очевидно, что мне по сути ни разу не удалось ее прочесть.

Изящно. Когда кому-то хватало мастерства без ведома Серафины забраться глубоко в ее голову, то увиденное незваным гостем на одном из слоев защиты не могло считаться намеренной демонстрацией мыслей и спровоцировать клятву. При этом Серафина практически гарантировала себе, что кто-то сильный, и не один, непременно все узнает. В мире хватало искусных легилиментов, способных если не полностью, то частично обойти ее барьеры, а при ее должности желающих покопаться в ее памяти было хоть отбавляй.

— Что касается причины — Куини объяснила. Пиквери считала и считает, что смерть Нэйтса и была твоей целью. Она боялась стать следующей. У нее не было возможности избавиться от тебя лично. Пиквери надеялась сделать это чужими руками — например, моими. Я увидел историю сквозь призму ее отношения. И перенял его — так, как она и задумывала. Кстати, ты был прав — никаких зацепок, которые могли бы привести к ней, она не давала. Я порылся в своей памяти с помощью Омута и не нашел. Пиквери действительно лучший окклюмент из всех, что мне встречались. Даже Куини оценивает ее очень высоко.

Персиваль промолчал. Он в свое время не считал Серафину надежным союзником, но не планировал от нее избавляться. А надо было.

— По словам Куини, Пиквери все еще уверена, что ты был в курсе, чем занимался Нэйтс во время отпуска. И что ты специально выбрал эти даты, чтобы при проверке вашей фальсификации все всплыло. Она также до сих пор убеждена, что ты использовал ее всплепую, зная, что иначе она бы попыталась получить свою выгоду от информации и заодно притопить тебя. Для тебя, в ее понимании, все сложилось как нельзя лучше: Нэйтса арестовали за двойное убийство и приговорили к казни, а ты никого не сдавал службе безопасности, чист со всех сторон и при новой должности, на которую у тебя в других обстоятельствах было не так уж много шансов. Удачная интрига.

Да, все выглядело логично.

И не являлось полной правдой.

— Но ты не знал, что отпуск Нэйтс провел в Китае, а не в Неваде. — Тесей смотрел с сочувствием. С пониманием. — Подделывая его подпись на протоколах, ты был уверен, что он легко докажет свою непричастность, однако к тому моменту судьба назначения решится в твою пользу, и ты уже станешь третьим заместителем директора отдела магической безопасности. А когда все вскрылось, поздно было что-то исправлять.

Да, Персиваль не знал. Но по большому счету — могло ли это служить оправданием для предательства?

— Я много думал после нашего с тобой разговора. Мне хотелось узнать всю историю, как она есть, но рассказ Куини на самом деле был лишь дополнительным штрихом. Важнее то, что сказал мне ты, Перси, понимаешь? — Тесей немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Мне тоже случалось подставлять людей, — негромко продолжил он. — И я не знаю никого, кто поднялся бы наверх абсолютно честным путем. Ты знаешь?

— Нет.

— Причиной моего недоверия, Перси, был не тот факт, что ты способен запачкать руки. Я, кажется, упоминал, что и сам не блещу чистотой. В разных обстоятельствах мы все поступаем по-разному, а при нашей работе нет шансов сохранить первозданное благородство. Однако у меня есть определенные пределы. Подставить врага или человека, к которому равнодушен? Нет вопросов. В твоей же истории меня отталкивало то, что ради должности ты хладнокровно организовал казнь собственного друга — пока я верил, что все действительно случилось именно так.

— Я не знаю, как поступил бы тогда, если бы Арчи мне рассказал. Я не знаю, как поступил бы сейчас.

— Человек, которого ты считаешь всего лишь приятелем, делится планом, согласно которому собрался лично восстановить справедливость и убить двоих колдунов, совершивших человеческое жертвоприношение на чужой территории, но оставшихся безнаказанными из-за вмешательства властей своей страны? Или признается в уже совершенном самосуде? Я тоже не знаю, как поступил бы, Персиваль. И в юности, и сейчас. Слишком много внешних факторов, от которых зависело бы решение.

— Так или иначе, я совершил страшную ошибку, Тесей. И…

— И ты это осознаешь. Ты раскаиваешься, Персиваль, хотя Нэйтс не был твоим другом. К тому же, все случилось действительно по ошибке. Для меня перечисленного достаточно, чтобы знать, что ты не тот мерзавец, каким я считал тебя долгие годы. И может, это случится не сразу, но однажды я смогу полностью тебе доверять, Персиваль. Я сказал бы иначе, но не хочу больше врать ни тебе, ни себе.

Персиваль кивнул, принимая эту правду. На душе было пусто — но все же легче, чем до разговора.

— И еще. Я вынужден признать, что из-за своего недоверия совершенно неправильно отреагировал на твое признание в любви. Мне показалось, что все развивается слишком быстро, и я… сказал тебе больше, чем стоило бы, Перси.

— Я не жалею. — Персиваль не стал играть в равнодушие. Если Тесей его сейчас читал, то знал, что сказанное — чистая правда, несмотря на боль. — Это, по крайней мере, было честно. Я предпочитаю знать, чего ждать… или не ждать. И давай закроем эту тему.

Наверное, Тесей хотел что-то добавить, но взглянул ему в лицо — и не стал.

— Ньют, — сказал Персиваль своему Патронусу. Личный разговор пора было заканчивать: слишком многое оставалось для обсуждения втроем.

— Персиваль, — все-таки окликнул Тесей, заставив снова к нему повернуться.

— Хм?

В отсвете камина Тесей смотрел как когда-то давно, перед их дуэлью. Пронзительный взгляд, жесткий. Необъяснимо успокаивающий.

— Есть чувства — или, в моем случае, их нет. — Страшная улыбка исказила черты его лица — а Персиваль ощутил, что вопреки всему расслабляется и отвечает не менее безумной, больной гримасой. — Но еще есть осознанный выбор. Мой принадлежит Ньюту — и тебе.

Персиваль глубоко вдохнул запах бешеного северного шторма. И склонил голову — низко, набок, открывая шею.

Вернувшийся Ньют застал их за поцелуями — Тесея, склонившегося над Персивалем, Персиваля, запрокинувшего голову и тихо стонущего от того, что в какой-то момент Тесей вплел пальцы в волосы у него на затылке и уперся подушечками в очень чувствительное место. От этой точки вдоль хребта разбегались импульсы щекочущего наслаждения, и Мерлин, как же хотелось сейчас в постель.

Но они уже раз промахнулись, поставив на первый план эмоции, а не политику. Все, что ближе поцелуев, будет потом.

— Это следует понимать так, что вы помирились? — с веселым любопытством уточнил Ньют и устало стек в свое кресло.

— Не знаю. Что скажешь, Перси? — хищно, голодно улыбнулся ему в губы Тесей.

Не одному Персивалю хотелось в постель.

— Помирились, — подтвердил он и выпрямился, неохотно отстранив Тесея. Далеко тот, впрочем, не ушел, примостился на подлокотнике Персиваля. Удобнее всего оказалось чуть развернуться и приобнять его за пояс, против чего Тесей совершенно не возражал — сам сдвинулся так, чтобы обоим было удобно, и положил тяжелую руку ему на плечи.

Похоже, Тесей не меньше Персиваля скучал по непринужденному контакту. И Мордред с ними, с чувствами — поведение определяли не только они. Осознанный выбор был, пожалуй, даже ценнее.

А в случае с такими характерами, как у них с Тесеем, — стабильнее.

— Куда ты дел лечурок? — насторожился Персиваль, заметив, что Ньют вернулся в полном одиночестве.

— Я пересадил их на твой бонсай. — Оценив кислое выражение лица, которым Персиваль встретил эту новость, Ньют поспешил заверить: — Не переживай, лечурки ни за что не повредят дереву!

— Только вырастят из него здоровенный дуб посреди моей спальни, да?

— За месяц не успеют!

— Они теперь весь месяц будут стрекотать у меня над ухом?

— А ты планируешь часто спать один, Перси? — вмешался Тесей, положив конец пререканиям.

Нет, Персиваль не планировал.

— Ты упоминал компромат на Серафину? — спросил он у Тесея. — Что именно?

— Все же решил поквитаться? — одобрительно хмыкнул Тесей. — Прошлогодний скандал с Фарби — чистая постановка, и оба свидетеля отвечали под разбавленным Веритасерумом. Пиквери знала, но не стала вмешиваться — Фарби и ей мешал.

Этой историей можно воспользоваться, чтобы подпортить репутацию Серафины в Конфедерации, куда она совсем недавно вошла как избранный представитель США. А при удаче и раскрутить ее до лишения поста. Или можно придержать до лучших времен.

— Меня больше волнует, сколько человек знает правду про Нэйтса, если госпожа Пиквери сделала из нее свою ментальную защиту. — Ньют покачал головой и тревожно нахмурился. Ему, разумеется, Тесей тоже все рассказал — еще до того, как говорить с Персивалем.

— До сих пор мне на эту историю никто не намекал. И как бы цинично ни звучало, сама по себе она не такой уж страшный компромат. — Персиваль дернул плечом. В последние дни он, как и Тесей, много думал — что будет делать, если все всплывет. — Но в деталях пусть объясняет Тесей.

— Строго говоря, Перси можно вменить лишь подделку подписи на нескольких протоколах о списании улик по старым делам, а Пиквери — кражу и несанкционированное использование зачарованных бланков МАКУСА, — подхватил Тесей. — Учитывая, что сделано все было ради личной выгоды, а не шпионажа, срок давности по обоим преступлениям давно истек. Персиваль, к тому же, больше там не работает.

— В худшем случае, если все всплывет, с моей стороны можно разыграть карту личной трагедии: чувство долга против дружбы. — Во рту пересохло от равнодушных слов, а на горле предупреждающе сжалась тонкая невидимая петля, но Персиваль заставил себя говорить как ни в чем не бывало: — Будет небольшое внутреннее разбирательство, это терпимо. Хуже будет огласка. Меня, конечно, бросятся публично осуждать все кому не лень. Но в этом не будет ничего принципиально нового, и с правильной подачей в прессе серьезного кризиса можно избежать. У Серафины нет даже такого хлипкого оправдания, как у меня. Про ее соперничество с Арчи знали многие в МАКУСА, хоть это никогда не афишировалось. И она все еще занимает государственную должность, — он прокашлялся, сбрасывая с горла отголосок удавки. — Срок давности для наказания истек, но репутация Серафины очень пострадает, а это серьезно отразится на ее карьере. Должности теряются и за меньшее — по причине утраты доверия, особенно если вскроется кое-что еще. В целом по Серафине утечка ударит сильнее, чем по мне. Ее вообще можно выставить инициатором, если постараться. Я даже допускаю, что она сама прекрасно это осознает и давно убрала это воспоминание из защиты, иначе за все эти годы хоть кто-нибудь попробовал бы меня шантажировать, пока я еще работал в МАКУСА. Тесею просто не повезло влезть к ней в голову, пока история оставалась свежей. Когда ты в последний раз пытался ее читать?

— Давно. — Тесей наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, но в конце концов был вынужден сдаться и назвал только примерно: — В восемнадцатом, кажется? Точнее не скажу.

— И все же, Персиваль, я бы хотел с ней поговорить, — не сдавался Ньют. — Тесею нельзя демонстрировать лояльность к тебе, но мне ведь можно.

— Ньют. Спасибо.

— Не за что. В моих интересах, чтобы репутация моего альфы не страдала. — От уголков зеленых глаз разбежались тонкие лучики очаровательных морщинок, когда Ньют улыбнулся.

— Хорошая мысль, Ньют, — поддержал Тесей, в задумчивости перебрав пальцами по плечу Персиваля и чуть сжав, когда почувствовал ответную дрожь. — В марте Министерство, как всегда, устраивает праздник Весеннего Равноденствия, туда традиционно приглашают почти всю Конфедерацию. Я позабочусь, чтобы Персиваль не остался без приглашения.

— Не нужно, — отказался Персиваль. — Я сам найду способ его получить. Все наши публичные контакты и связи необходимо свести к минимуму.

— Хорошо. С Пиквери определились. Что будем делать завтра, Перси?

— Подпишу обет, как и договорились с вашими родителями. — Персиваль недоуменно поднял брови. — Разве есть другие варианты?

— Десять лет тебя устраивают? Завтра наступает тридцать пятый. Мы решили, что дети — не раньше, чем разберемся с Гриндельвальдом. Иначе — слишком опасно. Ты уверен, что нам хватит времени? По моим последним рассчетам, в сорок пятом Вторая Мировая только начнется.

— Потому что ты делал ставку только на войну. По моим рассчетам, в сорок пятом она закончится у магглов, а мы разберемся еще раньше — к сорок второму или сорок третьему.

Они с Тесеем обменялись заинтересоваными взглядами и в едином порыве посмотрели на Ньюта. К их удивлению, ни подавленным, ни возмущенным он не выглядел, только очень задумчивым.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — посоветовал он мягко, заметив пристальный интерес. — Я пока хочу просто послушать.

Ну что ж, он еще раньше намекал, что готов к разговору. Персивалю оставалось лишь довериться его суждению — и говорить откровенно.

— Для двоих — ты выработал хорошую стратегию, Тесей. На тебя уже однажды сработал имидж героя войны, и Ньюта после службы в драконьем батальоне перестали видеть как обычного омегу. Повторить успех логично… но долго. И, откровенно говоря, довольно опасно. Чем дольше мы позволяем Гриндельвальду действовать, тем сложнее потом будет выкорчевать его идеи и предотвратить уже Третью Мировую. Но втроем мы можем охватить то, что у вас двоих бы не получилось, и за меньший срок.

Персиваль повел рукой, подвешивая между креслами объемную схему — круг, разделенный на три сектора.

— Ньют, я сразу скажу, что отсидеться в тени у тебя не выйдет. Моя стратегия рассчитана на всех троих.

— Я не планировал отсиживаться, Персиваль.

— Хорошо. Итак, что нужно для того, чтобы нам простили серьезное нарушение социальной нормы? — Персиваль один за другим подсвечивал сектора, когда называл: — Власть, репутация, деньги. Это упрощенно. С властью проще всего: у Тесея уже очень высокая должность. Стать министром в ближайшие семь-десять лет — реальная перспектива. Укрепившись в должности, при прочих благоприятных обстоятельствах можно будет смело делать заявление о наших отношениях. Управлять бурей, которая неизбежно поднимется, с руководящей позиции проще, чем с подчиненной, даже если мы говорили бы о первом заместителе министра. В целом же политика остается на Тесее. Я вообще постараюсь в нее не лезть — даже приняв гражданство, я навсегда останусь всего лишь американским выскочкой для любого жителя Британии, и меня никогда не примут в Министерстве, тем более — на руководящих должностях. Я займусь нашими финансами.

— Одного богатства мало, — заметил Тесей.

— Конечно. Деньги должны работать — на увеличение капитала и на наши цели. — Персиваль подсветил второй сектор, разбитый, в свою очередь, на множество мелких фрагментов. — Чтобы от нас не отвернулось мировое сообщество, мы должны прочно в него войти. Один из способов, который я вижу, — это развитие нескольких международных коммерческих проектов. Первый — ежедневная международная газета на нескольких языках с новостями всей Европы, а в перспективе — всего мира. Она с гарантией окажется убыточной, по крайней мере, первые лет шесть, но ее финансирование — не слишком большая проблема. Я все рассчитал.

— Третьего в обед сходим в Гринготтс, — вставил Тесей не терпящим возражений тоном. — Я напишу на тебя генеральную доверенность. Без доступа к семейным сейфам и нашим трастовым фондам это не очень много, спасибо маме, но лучше, чем ничего. Кстати, Перси, я хочу видеть проекты в деталях со всеми планами. И у меня есть хороший знакомый юрист старой школы. Он надежен и умеет держать язык за зубами — я вас представлю.

— Договорились. — Персиваль и не думал возражать. Если бы Тесей его не опередил, сам бы поднял денежную тему — газета была лишь первым и не самым дорогим проектом в его списке. — В подробности углубляться не буду, но в общих чертах — я постараюсь создать репутацию беспристрастного издания с политической, финансовой и социальной аналитикой. Репутация издания формирует репутацию его владельца, а нам не помешает, чтобы мое имя ассоциировали с чем-то, кроме бывшей должности в МАКУСА, проигрыша Гриндельвальду и находки Атра-нис-Кенала. К тому же, когда придет время, в нашем распоряжении окажется источник, которому люди будут доверять, и в крайнем случае мы сможем им воспользоваться.

— Но разве люди поверят газете, которой будем владеть мы, Персиваль?

— Ей одной — нет, конечно, — согласился Персиваль. — Поэтому я и сказал «в крайнем случае». За десять лет я планирую так или иначе взять под контроль самых известных репортеров и редакторов Европы, а если получится, и мира, чтобы минимизировать критику в прессе. Кое на кого у меня уже есть рычаги давления, особенно в Америке. Вы могли бы догадаться, если читали, что писали обо мне после Нурменгарда.

— Я не читаю газет, — развел руками Ньют.

— А большинство — читает. — Тесей сыто облизнулся. — У меня тоже есть пара-другая прикормленных репортеров, но я контролирую их не настолько, чтобы они писали по моей указке.

— Это нужно исправить. До официального объявления нам лучше никак не показывать связи, и без крайней нужды я за тебя вступаться не буду — ни публично, ни за кулисами. Моя газета, если придется, будет писать отрицательную аналитику о тебе. — Персиваль обернулся и уже для Ньюта пояснил: — Общество не любит монополий политики и бизнеса, к тому же — связанного с иностранным гражданином. Тесея не поддержат при выдвижении в министры, если будут считать, что заодно продвигают меня. Достаточно того, что ваши имена будут крепко связаны.

— При чем здесь я? — увидился Ньют. — Я не политик.

— Терпение. До тебя тоже дойдем, — попросил Персиваль. — Мой второй проект — квиддичная команда высшей лиги. Я собираюсь пригласить тренеров, собрать штаб и состав, который за четыре года пробьется в высшую лигу Британии, а через семь будет минимум наполовину состоять из представителей сборных своих стран и не меньше одного раза завоюет суперкубок мировой премьер-лиги. Я предварительно договорился с Кассиусом Эйвери. Он готов возглавить штаб.

— Он с треском провалил сборную Маньчжурии шестнадцать лет назад.

— И с тех пор никто не давал ему настоящего шанса, знаю. Но он британец, чистокровный, известный, с опытом — и при этом от команды под его руководством не будут ждать слишком многого. Такой старт проще. По моей просьбе Эйвери уже присматривает себе игроков и помощников, с которыми сумеет сработаться, но финальное решение остается за мной.

— Очень амбициозный проект, Перси.

— Ты хотел сказать «спорный», — фыркнул Персиваль. — Согласен. Но он позволит обойтись минимальными вложениями на начальном уровне. Потратить несколько десятков тысяч галеонов на успешного тренера и топовых игроков мы всегда успеем. И есть еще один момент: тогда у клуба не будет трогательной истории успеха от низов к вершинам, и он не наберет преданную фанатскую базу, по крайней мере, быстро. А это для нас важно — вы сами знаете, что готовы простить фанаты квиддича своим кумирам и тем, на кого те укажут.

Вспоминая только последние три года, в которые Персиваль не обращал на спорт пристального внимания, он мог назвать скандалы с изменами, непристойным поведением, дуэлями — и все это не мешало звездам квиддича по-прежнему выступать за свои клубы и сборные, а фанатам — обожать их. Поддержка народных любимцев дорогого стоила, когда речь шла о формировании общественного мнения.

— Персиваль, это же… сложно. И это еще не все, да? — Ньют прикусил нижнюю губу. Он сидел, отставив согнутую в локте руку, и вокруг его кисти медленно вращались несколько осветительных шаров, играя светотенью с его лицом. — Тебе понадобится Маховик времени, если ты не собираешься отказываться от сна. И Тесею тоже.

— Никто не обещал, что будет легко, Ньют. — Персиваль понимающе прикрыл глаза — ненадолго. — Поначалу будет очень сложно, но со временем мы найдем свой ритм. Однако если ты не готов…

— Этого я не говорил. Но меня не радует перспектива видеться с вами раз в неделю за ужином.

— Когда начнется война, мы, возможно, расстанемся на несколько лет, Ньют, — строго, резко сказал Тесей. — Ты помнишь, как было в прошлый раз. Мы пережили те годы. Если придется, мы переживем это снова.

— Я не обязан испытывать восторг по этому поводу. — Ньют отрывистым жестом разогнал шары и выпрямился. — Но ты прав — мы переживем.

— Постараемся обойтись без расставаний. — Персиваль не больше Ньюта радовался озвученной Тесеем вероятности. — Но если придется — мы справимся. Возвращаясь к теме денег, от квиддича легко будет перейти к сувенирам с символикой клуба, а в перспективе — к выпуску более серьезного инвентаря. Самым разумным решением, на мой взгляд, будет не изобретать метлу, а приобрести уже существующее производство, в идеале британское. «Торговая компания Комета» сейчас выглядит перспективно; думаю, за три-четыре года это не изменится.

— Кейтч и Хортон ни за какие деньги не продадут свое детище.

— Если их к этому не вынудить.

— Зачем вынуждать? Неужели нельзя… как-то иначе? — сдвинул брови Ньют. — Или все-таки открыть что-то свое?

— Не ты ли пару минут назад возмущался, что мы будем редко видеться, Ньют? Разработка чего-то с нуля — не шутки, а мне, чтобы все контролировать, придется навсегда поселиться в офисе и желательно стать призраком — им не нужен сон. Железная Игла у нас есть, возьмешься помочь?

— Не смешно, Персиваль!

— Перси и не шутит, Ньют. Остаться добрыми для всех не получится. Наши ресурсы слишком ограничены. И время, и деньги.

— Время — в первую очередь, — согласился Персиваль, в благодарность за поддержку погладив Тесея по боку. — Если не уложимся в десять лет и тем более не успеем закончить войну к этому сроку, вмешательство ваших родителей может стать наименьшей из наших проблем.

— Ты про социальное напряжение?

— В том числе, хотя об этом чуть позже. У меня есть еще несколько коммерческих заготовок, но общую идею вы, надеюсь, уловили, так что давайте перейдем к репутации. — Персиваль выделил третий, самый сложный сектор из своей круговой схемы. — На репутацию необходимо работать всем троим, и так, чтобы наша связь была на ней единственным пятном. Чего-то большего нам могут не простить. Люди и так будут цепляться к каждому нашему слову. Не сейчас, но очень скоро нам нужно будет перебрать все сомнительные страницы наших биографий и так или иначе поднять их на публике с объяснениями… либо любыми способами нейтрализовать источники возможных утечек, чтобы в будущем какие-нибудь факты не всплыли в самый неудачный момент. Но это тема отдельного долгого разговора. — Персиваль помолчал, давая всем обдумать сказанное, и обратился к Ньюту: — Прежде, чем я продолжу, я хотел бы услышать, что ты думаешь, Ньют? Мы все знаем, какая цель стоит перед Тесеем, я озвучил свои. Что собираешься делать ты?

Ньют покинул кресло — принялся немного нервно мерить шагами дистанцию до камина и обратно.

— Я думаю, ты помнишь, как я упоминал, что хочу изменить законы о магических существах. Те, которые действуют сейчас, несправедливы.

Помнил; и, бесспорно, Ньют был прав. Персиваль молча кивнул.

— Я думал пойти в Министерство, со временем добиться своего… Но, — Ньют сглотнул, — для нас это не будет таким уж полезным, верно? Никого не интересуют магические существа.

Персивалю было что возразить, но он решил пока воздержаться и дослушать — как и остро переглянувшийся с ним Тесей.

— Есть кое-что еще, что я хочу изменить. И что заслуживает изменения не меньше. — Ньют выпрямился, застыл на одном месте, как перед дуэлью. — Права омег — на работу, самостоятельность… на выбор своих партнеров. — Ньют перевел взгляд с Персиваля на Тесея и обратно. — Если у меня получится, то нас поддержат очень многие омеги. И большинство достойных альф.

Персиваль и сам думал в этом направлении, но отбросил идею как чересчур непредсказуемую. В борьбе за права омег таилось слишком много подводных камней, и она могла, наоборот, очень осложнить задачу их триумвирата.

Вот только если Ньют взял курс — его уже не сбить, и оставалось лишь как-то встраивать его планы в их общие.

— Не стоит, Ньют. — Тесей покачал головой. — По крайней мере, пока мы не объявим об отношениях открыто. Слишком сложная тема.

— А по-моему, как раз стоит, — не поддался Ньют. — Тогда, объявив о наших отношениях, мы дадим многим омегам пример, что можно выбирать тех, с кем _действительно_ хочешь быть.

— Я согласен с Тесеем. Но еще я знаю тебя, — добавил Персиваль, не дав Ньюту возразить. — То, что ты хочешь сделать, потребует больших затрат и может создать нам всем массу сложностей. Но если сумеем правильно распорядиться этим активом, то получим огромное преимущество. Однако ты должен понимать, что одновременно бороться за права омег и магических существ невозможно, по крайней мере, поначалу. Во-первых, тебе тоже нужно будет спать. Во-вторых и в-главных, попытка совместить эти цели вызовет шквал ехидной критики, который не пойдет на пользу ни одной из твоих инициатив.

— Я уже вижу заголовки: «Ньютон Скамандер и борьба за права магических существ: бундимуны и омеги заслуживают равного отношения», — угрюмо подсказал Тесей. — И не надо на меня зыркать, журналисты будут изгаляться куда хлеще.

— Вы пытаетесь отговорить меня от того, что я и сам не собираюсь делать, — тихо сказал Ньют. — А ты, Тесей, еще и довольно жестоко.

— Извини, Ньют, — вздохнул Тесей и потер виски. — Ты прав, мне стоило промолчать.

Персиваль дал им пару мгновений и переключил внимание на себя:

— Звучит так, будто ты отказался от мечты, Ньют. Никто не говорит, что про отношение к магическим существам нужно забыть, — он укоризненно приподнял бровь. — Но не все сразу. И нам потребуется составить очень точный план, как мы будем действовать и вести себя. С момента, когда ты присоединишься к движению за права омег, каждое наше с тобой слово и жест будут рассматриваться под лупой, а в ретроспективе под пристальное внимание попадет и Тесей. Я продумывал для тебя совсем другой вариант, намного проще, хотя частично его все еще можно использовать.

— А именно? — заинтересовался Ньют.

— Чтобы ты сделал упор на науку — в первую очередь, конечно, на изучение магических существ. Создать тебе имя более весомое, чем автора одного британского учебника. Переиздать первый том «Фантастических тварей» и продвинуть его как учебник во всех школах, куда сможем дотянуться; издать второй. Тебе нужно было бы больше времени уделять конференциям, постоянно публиковаться в научных журналах. У тебя и сейчас хватает связей, но через несколько лет более активной общественно-научной деятельности ты смог бы заручиться поддержкой сотен ученых и зельеваров по всему миру. Потом была бы твоя инициатива о правах магических существ; возможно, открытие благотворительного фонда для этих целей. Уже само то, что ты, будучи омегой, возглавлял бы международную инициативу, обеспечило бы нам поддержку многих омег, а через них — и достойных альф, про которых ты упоминал. Активно отстаивать права омег я не планировал до нашего признания, но и тогда — по обстоятельствам, и точно не сразу. Нашим миром пока что правят только альфы, и большинству из них не понравится потеря контроля над омегами. Если мы выберем твой путь, нам будут очень сильно сопротивляться, Ньют.

— Но мы не будем первыми. Ты лучше всех должен знать, в Америке ведь еще тринадцать лет назад приняли законы Дэнвера. Я помню, что ты был из тех, кто за них голосовал.

— Можно подумать, ты не в курсе, как они работают.

— И все же это старт, — наконец высказался и Тесей. — Ньют не будет совсем уж первопроходцем. Учитывая ваши публичные отношения, для него логично будет начать с обращения к американскому фонду поддержки омег. Я все еще считаю, что не стоит ввязываться, и голосую против. Но если возьмемся и преуспеем — то игра стоит свеч.

— Наверное, не нужно говорить, что я за? — риторически поинтересовался Ньют, и их с Тесеем взгляды скрестились на Персивале.

— Вот этого я и боялся. — Если бы мог, Персиваль бы попятился, но бежать из кресла, заблокированного Тесеем, было некуда. — Объективно — Тесей прав. Субъективно мне твой вариант нравится больше, Ньют, хотя он на порядок сложнее.

— Если ты самоустраняешься, мы всегда можем спросить Докси, — озорно сверкая глазами, предложил Ньют.

— Она проголосует так, как скажу ей я, — фыркнул Тесей. — Я предлагаю отложить решение по этому вопросу — как минимум до того момента, когда ты, Ньют, сможешь показать нам что-то детальнее, чем «Я хочу бороться за права омег». Персиваль даже без подробностей довольно четко изложил свои планы. Попробуй составить что-то похожее. Что ты хочешь сделать, в какой последовательности, кого привлечь. Тогда обсудим. Если у тебя выйдет достаточно убедительно, то я тоже соглашусь на этот вариант, и вопрос «что делать» отпадет сам собой. У меня только одно условие — не просить о помощи ни меня, ни Персиваля. Кого угодно, хоть Докси, но не нас.

— Хорошо, — решительно кивнул Ньют. — Я кое-что уже набросал, только сначала доработаю.

То есть можно не сомневаться — доведет до идеального состояния. А значит, вариант борьбы за права омег можно смело считать утвержденным. Судя по нежной, гордой улыбке, мимолетно тронувшей губы Тесея, он понимал это не хуже, просто хотел полнее вовлечь Ньюта в происходящее.

— Договорились, — постановил Персиваль и перешел к куда менее приятному пункту. — Твоя очередь, Тесей. Я примерно понимаю, в каком направлении ты движешься, но мы никогда не строили детальных планов на будущее. В самом начале я упомянул семь-десять лет как срок, чтобы стать министром, и абстрактно он реален, но лично я не уверен, что у нас есть столько времени. — Персиваль вкратце пересказал свои опасения по поводу готовящегося переворота в пользу Гриндельвальда и вопросительно взглянул на Тесея, выслушавшего весь монолог с легким недоумением. — Что думаешь ты?

— Это было очевидно еще с тех пор, как Фоули получил негласную поддержку Дамблдора. Я думал, ты давно заметил.

— Может быть, для тебя очевидно. Я до недавнего времени размышлял с точки зрения американского, а не британского гражданина. Раз ты видел заранее, то принимал в расчет все обстоятельства?

Тесей кивнул, подтверждая. Чтобы удобнее было разговаривать, он переместился с подлокотника Персиваля к камину, где облокотился на портал. Расслабленная поза была обманчивой — искрящиеся серые глаза выдавали напряжение, а каминное пламя шарахалось от магической ауры, словно от ветра.

— Помните, до того, как сменить Трэверса, я рассматривал вариант остаться в тени?

Еще бы не помнить — Персиваля тогда очень удивило нежелание сразу же использовать шикарную возможность для повышения, которую на блюдечке преподнесли Тесею.

— Ньют, а ты помнишь, как я отослал тебя из страны в начале года?

— Конечно.

— Я ждал появления Гриндельвальда еще в феврале–марте этого года. Обстановка сложилась достаточно благоприятная, а Малфой и Нотт с прихвостнями поддерживали ее всеми силами. Тебе, Ньют, безопаснее всего было оставаться за пределами страны. В случае тайного переворота я бы обнародовал информацию о приходе Гриндельвальда к власти. И, тайно бы он пришел или открыто, я организовал бы сопротивление. После победы я считался бы освободителем, а дальше все очевидно. Таким был мой первоначальный план.

— Почему я узнаю о нем только сейчас? — тихо-тихо спросил Ньют. — Весной ты мне сказал, что ждут рейд, а не захват власти.

— Я знал, что ты не одобришь и попробуешь остаться, Ньют. Я не мог так тобой рисковать.

— А собой, значит, можно? Думаешь, мне моя жизнь важнее твоей?

— Ньют, — вмешался Персиваль, пока братья не поссорились. — Я понимаю, что тебе обидно, и Тесей был неправ, солгав, но давайте остановимся на том, что больше не будем друг другу врать или скрывать что-то, и продолжим.

— Это не повторится, Ньют. Прости, что обманул.

— Хорошо, Тесей. Но это — действительно последний раз. Больше никогда за меня не решай.

Это не будет просто, но им остается лишь уважать свободу Ньюта — не только на словах. Обращался Ньют к обоим — судя по взгляду, которым он наградил их поочередно, Персивалю подобное впредь тоже не простят.

— Как вы оба знаете, весной Гриндельвальд не явился, и ничего не случилось. — Держа непроницаемое выражение лица, продолжил излагать Тесей. — Теперь понятно, что в тот момент он сосредоточился на поисках Даров Смерти, а тогда я ломал голову, что его отвлекло, и думал, как подстроиться. С Куини у меня встретиться не получалось до апреля — ее и без того подозревали. Но не понадобилось. Пока я гадал, в чем дело, ко мне, скажем так, подошел кое-кто из Визенгамота и Министерства. Огден, Лонгботтом, Фостерли, еще несколько человек. Это изменило ситуацию; я отказался от идеи позволять Гриндельвальду приход к власти в Британии. Моим вторым планом, — после небольшой паузы продолжил Тесей, — было сопротивляться его приходу до последнего. Я должен был оставаться главой Аврората вплоть до войны и с началом войны уйти на фронт до самой победы, а уже по возвращении разыграть карту героя и признаться, не обязательно став министром. Занять пост можно было бы после, если бы нас с Ньютом приняли достаточно спокойно. — Тесей прямо взглянул в лицо Персиваля. — В тот момент, когда я решил отказаться от этого плана и согласился сместить Трэверса, я окончательно определился, что рассчитываю на тебя, Персиваль.

Персиваль чуть наклонил голову, принимая это признание, и Тесей немного спокойнее сказал:

— Я больше не планирую уходить на фронт. Я должен выиграть войну, будучи министром. Но не хочу быть тем, кто ее начал. Мне нужно занять пост в первые полгода-год с начала боевых действий. А до тех пор я постараюсь обезвредить всех сторонников Гриндельвальда, каких смогу. Иначе им очень удобно будет под шумок избавиться от всех инакомыслящих, включая всех нас. На тебя, Перси, наверняка попробуют повесить шпионаж в пользу МАКУСА. Меня, к примеру, с началом войны могут понизить. Могут еще отправить в зону боевых действий особым распоряжением министра или Визенгамота. Вариантов много. Ньют даже не обсуждается. Его от призыва защитит только беременность. Кто бы ни находился у власти.

— До победы в войне — нет.

— Я лишь перечисляю вероятности, Ньют. Не стоит каждое слово принимать в штыки.

— Извини, — со вздохом покаялся Ньют. — Я просто…

— Я понимаю. — Тесей послал ему грустную улыбку и вернулся к теме: — Продолжая мысль, для нас допускать Гриндельвальда даже до призрачной или теневой власти в стране не вариант в данных обстоятельствах. То есть, помимо Малфоя, Нотта и их прихлебателей, надо убирать Фоули, и его — срочно. Прямо сейчас. Его слишком легко контролировать или заменить сразу на Гриндельвальда. Но мне пока становиться министром нельзя. Во-первых, без внутренних потрясений это и не получится — я слишком молод и неопытен. Так будут говорить люди — и это, к тому же, чистая правда. Сейчас я не справлюсь ни с Визенгамотом, ни с департаментами, а ошибки мы себе позволить не можем. Во-вторых, при моей нынешней должности действовать из тени проще. Вопрос — кого посадить в кресло на ближайшие пять-шесть лет, пока мы готовимся? Не сторонника Гриндельвальда, но и не противника чистокровных, чтобы его не стремились убрать слишком активно. Достаточно умного и самостоятельного, чтобы не уронил престиж страны сильнее, чем уже сделал этот идиот Фоули, и сумел удержать в узде Министерство и аристократию. Однако не слишком честолюбивого, кого легко будет заменить. В идеале — лояльного нам, чтобы не ударил в спину, когда мы объявим об отношениях, и не попытался вернуть себе пост.

— Если сумеешь уговорить Маркуса Бейли, как уговорил на занятия с Ньютом, то лучшей кандидатуры не найти, — пошутил Персиваль. Однако в его шутке скрывалась немалая доля истины. Наставник Бейли подходил под все критерии Тесея, кроме, может быть, лояльности: неизвестно, как он отреагирует на новости об истинном семейном положении своих учеников. В остальном же его характер и способности вписывались в рамки задачи как нельзя лучше.

— Это утопия, — не без изрядной доли сожаления покачал головой Тесей. — Я, разумеется, хожу вокруг него кругами, но он еще после Ньюта заявил, что второй раз на мои уловки не купится. И это, — Тесей широко усмехнулся, — все, что вы оба услышите от меня на тему, как я его уговорил. Что касается кандидатур, то я хочу поставить на Арфанга Лонгботтома. Его сын Доминик работает в моем департаменте, и у нас отличные рабочие отношения. Арфанг сейчас довольно пассивно заседает в Визенгамоте. Раньше он с успехом возглавлял отдел международного магического сотрудничества, хоть и недолго. Он весьма умен, достаточно опытен, чистокровный и связан с Каллидорой Блэк, при этом всегда держался нейтрально и никогда в открытую не высказывался о чистоте крови. Мы с ним прекрасно ладим и провернули парочку совместных интриг. Меня беспокоит лишь то, что при внешнем нейтралитете его симпатии, по моим ощущениям, больше на стороне магглорожденных и их мировоззрения. Узнав про нас с Ньютом, он вряд ли нас поддержит. Скорее, наоборот. Но, кроме наставника Бейли, это единственный подходящий для поста человек, в котором я могу быть хоть как-то уверен. Так что особого выбора на самом деле нет. — Тесей красноречиво скривился. — Как знает Персиваль, я уже предпринял определенные шаги, чтобы подтолкнуть Фоули к уходу, и публично я поддерживаю Вайнс, пока Малфой пытается продвинуть Нотта. Джеклин Вайнс — полукровка, — для Ньюта пояснил Тесей, так как Персиваль и без того был в курсе. — Она неплоха как специалист и даже начальник отдела, но если каким-то чудом она сядет в кресло, без поддержки не продержится там и года. Мои симпатии к ней — лишь для отвода глаз. Основная моя задача — сделать так, чтобы назначение Арфанга было воспринято как победа чистокровных или хотя бы как поражение для противников Гриндельвальда и его нового порядка.

— А что говорит сам Арфанг? — поинтересовался Ньют скептически — видимо, был не по наслышке знаком с этим колоритным персонажем.

— Ноет, почему эта заварушка не может обойтись без него, а то ты не знаешь, — фыркнул Тесей. — Но Каллидора мне твердо обещала, что в этот раз он никуда не сбежит. Если бы омега могла быть министром, я бы предпочел ее.

— Когда-нибудь, — негромко, убежденно сказал Ньют, — министром сможет быть любой, кто достаточно компетентен. Независимо от пола.

— Когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас, поэтому — Арфанг, несмотря на его, — Тесей мрачно ухмыльнулся, — недостатки.

Если можно было назвать «недостатком» столь интересный факт биографии, как побег с должности и отставку совиной почтой, конечно.

— Я все еще не согласен, — буркнул Персиваль. Они с Тесеем уже касались этой темы и тогда не пришли к согласию, хотя Персиваль и уступил, признавая, что Тесей во внутренней политике Британии ориентируется лучше. — Кто в здравом уме проголосует за Арфанга Лонгботтома? Поттер для нас предпочтительнее. И он с гарантией не поддержит Гриндельвальда.

— Поттер слишком неуправляем. Если он придет к власти, убрать его в нужный момент получится вряд ли. Я не собираюсь ждать двадцать-тридцать лет, пока он не уйдет сам. Это слишком долго. Помни, что я должен занять пост в первый год войны, не раньше и не позже, и именно я должен выиграть ее, иначе наши усилия теряют половину смысла. — Тесей отогнал назойливый осветительный шар, последние пару минут упорно вившийся рядом с его лицом, и добавил: — Что же касается Арфанга, то его история случилась давно, и знаменит он не только ей. Вспомнить хотя бы поддержку для Мунго, которую он оказывает, или его бессменное спонсорство клуба игроков в Плюй-камни. К тому же, за дело возьмется Каллидора. Зная ее, результат можно смело предсказать — про Арфанга будут говорить только хорошее. Грамотная кампания в прессе позволит ему набрать необходимый минимум для места в финальной тройке кандидатов, а между ними выбирает Визенгамот. Все решится в его зале, а не народным голосованием. При паритете Вайнс и Нотта даже один голос может стать решающим, и Арфанга выберут министром. Я думаю, что у меня получится организовать все наиболее выгодным для нас образом, и рассчитываю на это. Но я могу чего-то не учитывать. Малфой и Нотт подозрительно затихли в последние пару месяцев. Впрочем, если в последний момент что-то пойдет не так, я все же поставлю на Вайнс, и будем работать с тем, что есть. С ней будет сложнее, но тоже реально.

— Не хочу даже знать, почему ты настолько в себе уверен, — пробормотал Ньют вполголоса, однако его все услышали.

— Скажем так, у каждого есть тайны. Узнавать их — моя работа, — скупо улыбнулся Тесей. — И Перси рассказал мне немало… занимательных историй.

— Я бы назвал наши беседы взаимовыгодным и вполне равноценным обменом, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Если хочешь, можем изложить в подробностях, Ньют.

— Мерлин упаси. Предпочту остаться в стороне от подковерных интриг. — Ньют передернул плечами. — В целом я понял, что нам предстоит и как вы хотите действовать. Только… Персиваль, ты упоминал социальное напряжение?

— Да. — Настал черед Персиваля расхаживать между креслами. — Во всем нашем плане меня даже необходимость войны не смущает так, как-то, что в течение еще нескольких лет идеи Гриндельвальда будут укореняться в умах по всему миру. Вторая Мировая уже неизбежна, так или иначе, но я не хочу, чтобы случилась Третья. После победы нашему обществу понадобится какая-то другая идея, кроме идеи превосходства волшебников над не-магами. Что-то, что объединит и уравняет магов по всему миру вне зависимости от их происхождения, статуса, пола и прочих факторов, но не противопоставит не-магическому населению. У не-магов есть религия, и я им завидую — это очень удобный инструмент, чтобы управлять массами. Для нас я идеи не вижу. А это значит, что рано или поздно история повторится. Меня утешает только мысль, что эти самые десять лет у нас еще есть, чтобы найти выход.

— Не слишком ли много мы взваливаем на себя, Перси?

— Мы минуту назад решали судьбу правительства магической Британии и собираемся контролировать ход Второй Мировой войны. Не слишком, Тесей. Либо не стоит браться за такие задачи в принципе. Еще не поздно сменить внешность и уехать куда-нибудь в Гватемалу.

— Ньют будет счастлив, разумеется.

— Каждый день видя ваши кислые лица? Только об этом и мечтаю.

Они невольно заулыбались.

— Персиваль Грейвз и забота о судьбе магического мира. Новый фантастический роман в каждом магазине нашей страны! — беззлобно поддразнил Тесей.

— Когда-нибудь, когда нам будет лет по пятьсот, — с серьезным лицом завел Персиваль, — ты можешь написать книгу с таким названием. Биографию. Специалист по магическим существам в семье есть, будет еще и историк.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать, каким шедевром порадуешь читателей ты, — откровенно рассмеялся Тесей.

— Твоим — постараюсь прожить так, чтобы читать было интересно.

На этом серьезная дискуссия благополучно увяла, а они втроем пустились в дебри книгоиздания. Потом перескочили на Адрастуса и грядущую поездку в Грецию, потом на химер Ньюта и магических существ в целом, потом вспомнили про обет и долго подбирали, в какой формулировке добавить обязательства для старших Скамандеров… В итоге лишь глубоко заполночь они обратили внимание на часы.

— Все, ложимся, — волевым усилием постановил Персиваль. Спать еще никому не хотелось — даже, несмотря на недосып последних дней, ему. Однако завтра ждали важные дела. — Не хочу клевать носом в гостях у ваших родителей.

Дуэт согласных «угу» подвел жирную черту под вечером — по крайней мере, Персивалю именно так и показалось.

Он вышел пройтись перед сном — на свежую голову спалось значительно лучше, — и на дорожке к деревне его догнал Ньют.

— Тоже не спится? — отстраненно поинтересовался Персиваль, любуясь чистым звездным небом. Совсем не такое насыщенно-темное, как в Аравии, и звезды северного полушария казались дальше и холоднее, но Персиваль с удивлением отметил, что оно выглядит привычным и по-домашнему приветливым, словно всю жизнь он провел в Шотландии или, по крайней мере, где-то поблизости.

Промозглый, сырой воздух зябко нырял в рукава и бесцеремонно лез под воротник, если шарф оставлял ему хоть малейшую лазейку, и в целом погода оставляла желать много лучшего: небольшой минус в такой близи у моря ощущался суровее знаменитых сибирских морозов. Но Персивалю было уютно вопреки всему, а присутствие Ньюта делало ночь совершенно волшебной, не хуже любой восточной сказки.

— Не спится, — признался Ньют, кутаясь в гигантский шарф домашней вязки. Таким баловалась Докси: она и Персивалю связала бесконечно уютные носки, в которых можно было утонуть.

Вязание, правда, было одним из немногих занятий, которые упорно не желали ей даваться. Беду с размерами можно было пережить: Ньют частенько использовал шарф вместо плаща или пледа, а Персиваль носил свои носки поверх еще двух пар — в самые промозглые дни, когда даже магическое пламя домашних каминов не справлялось с вывертами погоды. Увы, главная проблема Докси заключалась в цветах. Те смелые решения, которые она воплощала в жизнь, повергли бы в непритворный шок любого портного, а хозяева модных домов слегли бы с нервными срывами, познакомившись с подобным талантом. Канареечно-желтый шарф можно было бы даже демонстрировать обществу, если бы его не украшали нежно-салатовые облака вперемешку с ядовито-розовыми дракончиками; а носки Персиваля блистали оранжевым полем в салатный горошек. Где-то, по заверениям Ньюта, покоилась небесно-голубая ночная сорочка Тесея в золотых поющих розах. Правда, воочию Персиваль ее не видел. Тесей при первом же упоминании посулил, что если кто-то откопает это сокровище, то подобными цветами обзаведется весь гардероб несчастного кладоискателя на будущий год.

Закутанный в нелепый шарф с ног до головы, нахохлившийся Ньют выглядел донельзя умилительно, и Персиваль не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии: сгреб его в объятия, поцеловал в макушку поверх приятно колющей ткани и замер, дыша родным запахом.

— У твоей бессоницы есть причина? — горячо дыша ему в затылок, поинтересовался Персиваль.

Он предпочел бы, чтобы Ньют просто соскучился, но, конечно, ему так не повезло.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что Тесею нравится контроль, и я… тревожусь об этом? — Ньют развернулся в кольце рук и взволнованно переступил с ноги на ногу, заодно отдавив ступню Персивалю.

— Тебя что-то насторожило сегодня? — уточнил Персиваль, героически проигнорировав неудобство — оно стоило близости.

— Насторожило? — неверяще переспросил Ньют и возмущенно чихнул. — Персиваль, Тесей признался, что солгал мне этой весной! Он решил за меня — опять! А он обещал этого не делать, понимаешь?

— Тесей нарушил свое слово? — изумился Персиваль, мигом позабыв и романтику северной ночи, и то, что у них с Ньютом больше недели не было близости за вычетом поцелуев.

— Ну… нет, — нехотя признал Ньют, и от сердца отлегло. — Когда ты так спрашиваешь — прямым текстом он мне ничего не обещал. Но это всегда подразумевалось между нами. Тесей всегда выступал за равные права для омег, он был человеком, кто дал мне силы стать тем, кем я стал, и он же…

— Стоп! — Персиваль слегка тряхнул Ньюта за плечи, чтобы оборвать поток слов, все менее относящийся к теме. — Ньют, если ты думаешь, что дело в твоей принадлежности к омегам, то ты глубоко не прав. Будь ты альфой, Тесей поступил бы точно так же. Вспомни начало нашего разговора, а не конец. Слышал, что Тесей сказал _мне_? Здесь вопрос не любви к контролю или превосходства полов, а беспокойства за дорогого человека.

Ньют потупился, не убежденный.

Не будучи омегой, Персиваль вряд ли понимал всю подоплеку чувств Ньюта. Он не испытывал на себе давления общества, не знал, каково это — когда на тебя с рождения смотрят как на вещь, не имеющую права голоса или собственной воли. Ньют всю жизнь вынужден был доказывать себе и другим, что с ним нужно считаться. Его болезненная реакция на попытки контроля от близких, которым он доверял, была, по крайней мере, объяснима.

Но как донести до него, что не все стоит мерять с точки зрения единственного омеги их триумвирата? Персиваль поколебался — и все же вынужденно прибег к беспощадной откровенности:

— Если бы мог, я бы спрятал вас с Тесеем в самом недоступном уголке мира и разобрался со всем сам, зная, что единственный из нас рискую жизнью. Я так не сделаю — вы личности, а не моя собственность. К тому же, я бы хотел и к себе уважительного отношения, а как я могу его требовать, если не следую принципу свободы выбора сам? Но в идеальном для меня мире вы с Тесеем остались бы в стороне от грязи и опасности. Неважно, что он альфа, а ты омега. Просто потому, что я вас люблю и беспокоюсь. То же самое чувствует Тесей. Ты, может, редко прибегаешь к легилименции, но я его периодически читаю, так что в этом говорю за него как за себя. И раз уж мы взялись вспоминать старые разговоры, то помнишь, как сказал мне, что дал бы Тесею себя читать, просто это вам не нужно? Как насчет прочитать его и убедиться? Он позволит.

— Следуя твоей логике, Тесей не уважает меня, раз обманом выслал из страны? — непривычно едко вставил Ньют, мигом вскинувшись, как взявшая след ищейка.

— Это не тот вывод, к которому я хотел тебя подвести, Ньют, — нахмурился Персиваль и сменил тактику. — Зайдем с другой стороны: Тесей тебя заставил? Приказал? Связал по рукам и ногам и отослал совиной почтой? Давай-ка вспомним его собственные слова: он не сказал тебе правды, чтобы ты не остался. То есть он понимал, что, зная правду, ты никуда не уедешь — а он не сможет и не станет тебя заставлять. Именно потому, что уважает.

Похоже, он наконец-то нашел верный тон и подобрал те самые слова, чтобы достучаться до Ньюта. В зеленых глазах засветилось озарение, приправленное задумчивостью, и Ньют с силой закусил нижнюю губу, как делал, когда о чем-то напряженно размышлял. На морском ветру тонкая кожица быстро заветрела и лопнула. По подбородку Ньюта скатилась густая, почти черная в звездном свете капелька крови.

Персиваль стер ее пальцем — и тем же жестом осторожно высвободил поврежденную губу. Ранка под его взглядом затянулась, а Ньют неловко, виновато изобразил улыбку:

— Я… Слишком сильно отреагировал, наверное. — Ньют совсем понурился, и Персиваль протянул согласное «Хммм», прежде чем осторожно предложить:

— Если я тебя не убедил, поговори с ним откровенно? О своем восприятии, о своих страхах. А параллельно попробуй читать хотя бы эмоциональный фон, если не сможешь дойти до мыслей. Я, конечно, просил тебя прийти ко мне, если нужно будет обсудить, но в этом тебя никто не успокоит так, как сам Тесей.

— Хорошо, я попробую. И спасибо, что выслушал и разложил ситуацию. Это очень помогло, Персиваль.

Да уж, заявись Ньют к Тесею с такими претензиями, которые высказал Персивалю, и братья бы опять поссорились.

— Не за что. Я вернусь примерно через полчаса или даже позже, — пообещал Персиваль, отпуская его.

Ньют ушел, скрипя толстой подошвой ботинок по свежему почти январскому снегу, а Персиваль ответственно гулял следующие сорок минут, пока не выдохся и не решил аппарировать обратно. Когда он осторожно заглянул в спальню, там царила полнейшая идиллия с растрепанным, пылающим от удовольствия Ньютом и таким же Тесеем, который низко, хрипло встретил Персиваля коротким:

— Наконец-то. Присоединяйся, Перси. Я обещал Ньюту, что он кончит не раньше, чем появишься ты.

У Персиваля мгновенно пересохло в горле, и он охотно выполнил просьбу — так что все планы выспаться перед новой встречей с родителями Ньюта и Тесея пошли прахом.

Впрочем, ничего экстраординарного на встрече не случилось. Стороны торжественно проставили магические кровные подписи на взаимном обете и мирно разошлись. Лишь один эпизод заслуживал некоторого внимания.

— На пару слов, мистер Грейвз, — отозвала его леди Скамандер, когда все формальности были выполнены, а для гостей настала пора убираться восвояси.

— Леди Скамандер, — чуть поклонился Персиваль. Не полный поклон старшей альфе в семье, но и не открытое неуважение.

— Вы очевидно дороги моему сыну. — Холодные серые глаза острием прошлись по Персивалю, и леди Скамандер улыбнулась одними губами, произнося: — В ваших интересах, чтобы это никогда не изменилось.

Последствия ему предлагалось додумать самостоятельно. Леди Скамандер угрожала по всем правилам, зная, что расплывчатая формулировка заставит человека представить куда больше ужасов, чем можно перечислить в угрозе, не скатившись в фарс. Когда-нибудь Персиваль надеялся выстроить с этой альфой прочные партнерские отношения — на благо его… их семьи.

Но для сотрудничества необходимо было уважение. Персиваль не собирался поддаваться на угрозы, поэтому ответил в тон:

— Это действительно в моих интересах, леди Скамандер. Причины желать этого у меня есть свои — вам нет нужды их преумножать. И я передам Ньюту, что вы назвали его сыном, хоть и не в лицо.

Персиваль откланялся, провожаемый пристальным, не хуже Сфинкс, взглядом и гробовым презрительным молчанием.

Ну что ж, по всем канонам, старшим альфам и младшим принятым в семью положено друг друга ненавидеть. Между Персивалем и леди Скамандер пока что складывались прекрасные вражеские отношения, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится. Но Персиваль по этому поводу не слишком переживал — даже, пожалуй, испытывал определенное удовлетворение.

Хоть что-то в его семье будет совершенно обыденным.


	16. 15. Интерлюдия 8. Персефона

На семейном кладбище Скамандеров было несколько свежих могил — и один мемориал, на котором ровными рядами были выбиты двадцать две строки не случившихся имен.

Персефона научилась скользить по нему равнодушным взглядом, как по деревьям, что давали тень для всех, кто здесь спал. Иногда она вовсе про него забывала — так хорошо работало самовнушение. Но были там и те, кого она забыть не могла, как ни старалась.

Ее старшие дочери. И ее младший сын.

Кассиопея, Мерида и Персей.

Когда Персефона узнала, как зовут нового альфу Ньютона, она смеялась до боли в груди. Надо же было из всех выбрать человека по имени Персиваль!

В ту ночь Рудольф ни на миг не выпускал ее из объятий, а она вытирала его слезы со своего лица.

Судьба хорошо посмеялась над ними. Но беспрекословно принимать ее выверты Персефона отказывалась. Персиваль Грейвз не заменит ей сына.

Пусть даже он станет альфой не только Ньютону, но и Тесею.

В ноябре, поняв, что связью между Ньютоном и Грейвзом не пахнет, Персефона разъярилась. Ее провели! Грейвз имел наглость обещать ей официальную помолвку, когда на самом деле был для Ньютона никем! И как Тесей это допустил?! Как позволил чужаку впутаться в дела их семьи? Не просто чужаку — альфе! Неужели он так опустился, лишь бы насолить ей?!

Ее гнев успокоил Рудольф. Именно он первым заметил, что на их родовом гобелене между портретами Тесея и Ньютона проклюнулся новый. Ровно по центру — совсем не так, как черно-белый портрет Литы Лестрейндж, навсегда замерший по правую сторону от портрета Тесея.

Полупрозрачные, зыбкие контуры совсем еще робко проступали на зачарованной ткани, но уже складывались во вполне узнаваемое лицо. А от рамы расходились сразу две тончайшие нити.

Вместе со связью Тесея и Ньютона они рисовали правильный треугольник.

«Дай им время», — сказал Рудольф.

«Дай им шанс», — услышала Персефона.

Ему она никогда не могла отказать. И ни разу ей не приходилось жалеть об этом.

Не пришлось и теперь.

Появление Грейвза изменило расклад. Столько лет Тесей упрямо отказывался оправдывать ее ожидания, а теперь — сам начал действовать. И шел именно в том направлении, которое Персефона определила для их семьи еще полвека назад.

К власти.

Ею овладело мрачное удовлетворение, когда Тесей сообщил, что его планы не ограничиваются вечной жизнью в тени.

Он не признал намерения изменять законы, и поначалу Персефона была в недоумении. Но после, попрощавшись и обдумав переговоры еще раз, с досадой и гордостью осознала: нужно было спрашивать не про законы, а про государственный строй.

А, впрочем, зачем. Они и так друг друга поняли — впервые за всю жизнь. Можно обойтись без слов.

Персефона нехотя улыбнулась.

Персиваль Грейвз — вот кого стоило благодарить.

Нет, он не заменит ей сына. Но если он выполнит взятый обет — Персефона честно сдержит свое слово.

И примет его в семью.


	17. 16. Глава 8

К разговору Персиваль готовился почти как к боевым действиям.

Обсудил некоторые детали и договорился с Ньютом, выбрав время, когда его гарантированно не будет дома всю ночь. Аккуратно выяснил планы Тесея на намеченный вечер и убедился, что таковых нет. Подстроил свое расписание.

Очень много думал, пока не осознал, что да, готов, и да, действительно хотел бы именно этого.

И одним мартовским вечером, когда сумерки обволокли дом, а к свету каминов добавилось мягкое сияние осветительных шаров, Персиваль пришел в кабинет к Тесею.

Здесь вместо настольных ламп горели в стеклянных клетках две пойманные шаровые молнии. Пахло феромонами Тесея, смешанными с запахом дорогих чернил, выделанной кожи и полированного дерева. Родной, спокойный, успокаивающий запах, в который Персиваль привнес нотку своего индийского чая с перцем. Кофе для Тесея с собой не брал: он пришел отнюдь не распивать напитки или болтать за кружечкой. Лишь хотел иметь занятие на случай, если придется подождать.

На гостя Тесей отреагировал не сразу, если не считать быстрого взгляда — убедиться, что никаких срочных дел у Персиваля нет.

Прошли те времена, когда подобное обидело бы, а то и оскорбило. Пока Тесей заканчивал письмо, Персиваль спокойно дождался в кресле у камина, потягивая любимый чай, захваченный совсем не зря. И лишь когда Тесей поднял голову, Персиваль спросил:

— Это все на сегодня?

— Да, я закончил. — Тесей снял очки и повел плечами, разминаясь. — Ты что-то хотел обсудить?

Обсудить. Разговоры — вот и все, что между ними происходило в последнее время. Близость же ограничивалась ночами в присутствии Ньюта. Ни разу — наедине.

— Нет, не обсудить, — откликнулся Персиваль, отставил полупустую чашку — и пересел на краешек стола по правую руку от Тесея.

Чтобы не рвать зрительный контакт, Тесею пришлось откинуться в кресле до упора и слегка запрокинуть голову, но Персиваль пока не собирался менять место дислокации.

— Я просто хочу побыть вдвоем, Тесей.

— Перси?..

Впору сомневаться — не уничтожили ли все откровения Рождественской недели желание, горевшее между ними? Но Персиваль видел, как вел себя Тесей в моменты их общей близости. Как одергивал себя, когда тянулся притронуться, как смотрел, как даже сейчас в глубине его глаз плескалась яростная жажда обладать, которой Тесей попросту не давал хода.

Причину Персиваль тоже знал — или, по крайней мере, догадывался, сложив картину из собственных наблюдений и обрывков мыслей, ухваченных то тут, то там. Тесей тщательно избегал инициировать контакт, не желая причинить лишнюю боль или слишком надавить на Персиваля. Давал время разобраться в себе — но и сам нуждался в нем не меньше, и Персиваль тоже не спешил. Он пришел, когда оказался готов и посчитал, что Тесею тоже хватило дистанции, чтобы свыкнуться с изменениями в их динамике.

— Тесей.

Какое-то время Тесей молча разглядывал Персиваля — откровенным, раздевающим взглядом, от которого сердце билось все быстрее. В кабинете густел запах феромонов, и вибрировала магия дома, откликаясь на резкий скачок в настроении хозяев.

— Уверен, Перси?

— Я — да. А ты — уверен, Тесей?

Запах феромонов сгустился еще сильнее — и знакомые нотки, прорезавшиеся в нем, усилились. Нотки готовности к бою, а не возбуждения.

Каждый раз, как Персиваль проявлял инициативу, Тесей немедленно откликался, хотя дальше поцелуев или полуневинных ласк они последнее время не заходили. В присутствии Ньюта проблем у них не было. Но после катастрофы, обернувшейся визитом в Мунго, любые попытки настоящей близости наедине в первую очередь переключали Тесея на напряжение, а не удовольствие. Видя это, Персиваль сам начал отступать прежде, чем ласки заходили слишком далеко. На следующий после того случая день, показывая воспоминания, он был слишком поглощен собственными переживаниями, чтобы отметить состояние Тесея. Но когда успокоился — Персиваль начал улавливать, насколько Тесею… страшно.

Тесей в тот раз оказался на волосок от гибели — и прекрасно это сознавал. Что случится, если он расслабится с Персивалем, а история повторится? Каждая близость без Ньюта напоминала о той катастрофе, каждая превращалась для Тесея в подобие дуэли. Получалось, что в их паре один Персиваль мог бы получить ничем не замутненное удовольствие в постели — если бы ему хватило совести думать только о себе.

Это никуда не годилось. Но выход был.

— Перси, тебя не должно беспокоить…

— Не должно ли? — мягко перебил его Персиваль. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности со мной — так же, как с тобой чувствую я.

В поединке взглядов Персиваль выиграл — Тесей никогда не был склонен тратить время и силы на безнадежные затеи и быстро сдался.

— Хорошо, твоя взяла. Мне… некомфортно. Но это пройдет только со временем, Перси. И пока что действительно не должно тебя тревожить.

— Я думаю, что знаю способ лучше, чем время. — Персиваль помолчал и все же добавил: — Думаю, его знаешь и ты. Но никогда не предложишь.

Тесей недоверчиво вскинул брови — но за спокойным фасадом, на грани ментального восприятия мелькнула и была тут же задавлена отчаянная надежда услышать…

— Ограничивающее заклинание. На магию и на движения. Ты знаешь хорошее — мы оба помним нашу дуэль, Тесей.

— Перси, нет, тебе не нужно…

— Не нужно, — легко согласился Персиваль и усмехнулся недоверчивому выражению лица, с которым встретил его признание Тесей. — Но я не против попробовать. А главное — я думаю, это нужно тебе, Тесей, и я хочу тебе это дать.

Персиваль встал со стола и наклонился к Тесею, уперевшись коленом в кресло между его раздвинутых ног и руками по краям спинки, чтобы удобнее было шептать прямо в ухо:

— А если тебе нужно еще немного причин — то я с самого момента, когда начал задумываться о нашей близости, хотел именно так — оказаться в твоих руках и расслабиться, зная, что я в полной безопасности. И я знаю, что это — это то, что хотел бы дать мне ты.

Пока Персиваль шептал, щекоча губы кончиками волос и иногда задевая ушную раковину, вцепившийся в кресло Тесей сидел недвижно, с каждым словом напрягаясь все больше и больше, пока неслышный звон лопнувшей струны не оборвал речь Персиваля и Тесей не выговорил с усилием:

— Персиваль…

Кажется, сегодня Персиваль не даст Тесею закончить ни одной реплики.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что у тебя есть разрешение Ньюта на жесткую игру? — Персиваль дразняще прихватил кончик уха Тесей губами и тут же отпустил, чтобы сказать: — Мое теперь тоже есть.

Дрожь, которую Тесей не смог сдержать, стала лучшей наградой — и знаком, что Персиваль все делает правильно. Но Тесей все же сделал последнюю попытку его отговорить:

— Ты не можешь, глядя мне в глаза, заявить, что полностью осознаешь, какое даешь согласие, Перси.

Персиваль отстранился, снял все ментальные щиты и посмотрел Тесею в глаза.

— Я полностью осознаю, на что даю согласие. И я помню, как остановить тебя, если понадобится. Это — _мой_ осознанный выбор.

— Хорошо, Перси. — Тесей заглянул в него ищуще — и разом расслабился, а запах его феромонов наконец-то стал отражать лишь чистое, ничем не замутненное удовольствие. — Раздевайся.

От короткого приказа жар бросился к лицу. Персиваль выпрямился и принялся неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы домашней рубашки. В отличие от Тесея, в будние дни предпочитавшего даже дома носить костюмы, Персиваль по возвращении со встреч обычно переодевался в домашнее при первой возможности. Сейчас на нем, кроме быстро капитулировавшей рубашки, остались лишь мягкие брюки — но прежде, чем Персиваль взялся за них, Тесей сказал:

— Достаточно, — и повел рукой в его сторону.

Сдержать судорожный вздох не получилось — знакомая магия окутала Персиваля теплыми ласковыми потоками. Стоявшие за ней сила и контроль возбуждали не меньше откровенных касаний или слов. А еще — ассоциации с тем разом, когда Тесей силой поставил на колени.

Сейчас, как и тогда, он колдовал без палочки и молча, чистой волей претворяя в жизнь заклинание, которое полупрозрачными магическими оковами прильнуло к запястьям, оплело руки выше, до плеч. Оттуда магические линии разрослись, спустились по груди и спине, пока не встретились над солнечным сплетением Персиваля и не застыли — а он сам в этот момент потерял способность колдовать.

Это было страшно — для любого мага, особенно связанного. Полная, абсолютная беспомощность, уязвимость к малейшему воздействию, чужой контроль.

Но Тесей спросил:

— Как ты, Перси?

И страх отступил, не успев толком проявиться.

— Непривычно, — честно ответил Персиваль и на пробу повел плечами. Получилось, и в целом оковы не мешали двигаться. Только чуть-чуть стесняли свободу движения, натягиваясь, словно обычные веревки, если Персиваль слишком широко разводил руки или пытался сделать что-то резко.

Пока он выяснял лимиты заклинания, Тесей не вмешивался, давая свыкнуться. Только наблюдал. Лишь когда Персиваль убедился, что эффект, кроме перекрытой магии, у заклинания минимален, и вопросительно склонил голову набок, Тесей покинул кресло. Он встал между раздвинутых ног Персиваля, для чего приподнял и подсадил его на стол, небрежно сметя в кучу все важные документы.

— Мы можем оставить так, Перси, — водя обжигающими ладонями вдоль его боков, предложил Тесей. — Не обязательно делать что-то еще.

— Если честно, я слегка разочарован, — ответил Персиваль с вызовом. — Я ожидал большего.

Он попытался обнять Тесея, чтобы привлечь поближе, но оковы внезапно стали жесткими, и движения не вышло.

— Тебе хочется почувствовать себя совершенно беспомощным, Перси? Для этого не обязательно бросать вызов. Достаточно попросить.

Когда-нибудь Персивалю хотелось бы знать, на что спровоцирует Тесея вызов. Но для первого раза, пожалуй, не стоило так откровенно проверять границы дозволенного, и он тише, откровеннее попросил:

— Пожалуйста, Тесей.

Тяжелый, темный взгляд Тесея горел нежностью, когда он сказал:

— Перси, помни, что говорить слово не обязательно. Достаточно его подумать. Я читаю тебя сейчас.

Поначалу Персиваль не понял, к чему было это предупреждение. А потом оковы начали сжиматься, медленно и неумолимо. Сначала пришлось завести за спину руки. Затем — неестественно выпрямиться. Когда под давлением магии пошли назад плечи — так, что лопатки, казалось, вот-вот сойдутся друг с другом, — у Персиваля начало сбиваться дыхание. От напряжения, но еще — от страха, вновь подкравшегося к границам сознания.

Если бы Тесей не был рядом, если бы не обнимал за пояс, грея теплом и заботой, если бы не шептал:

— Все хорошо, Перси, расслабься, будет не так сложно, все хо-ро-шо…

…если бы не его близость, и родной запах, и магия, и присутствие, которое Персиваль отчетливо чувствовал на поверхности собственных мыслей, — он мог бы удариться в панику. Но Персиваля держал в руках человек, которому он полностью доверял, его альфа, и даже когда дыхание начало сбиваться, Персивалю не пришло в голову остановить происходящее.

Даже когда на горло легла и чуть сжалась, обозначая свое присутствие в лавине прочих ощущений, чужая ладонь.

— Перси, вдох.

Он исполнил приказ и хотел выдохнуть, но Тесей не дал. Его пальцы сжались на горле, перекрывая поток воздуха.

— Перси. Все хорошо. Ты в порядке. Попробуй расслабиться так, будто лежишь. Не бойся, ты не упадешь. Я держу.

У Персиваля не получилось, но испугаться Тесей ему не дал. Сказал:

— Выдох, Перси, — и расслабил руку.

Вдохнуть не позволил.

— Ничего страшного, Перси. Если не получается так, просто постарайся не напрягаться и не двигаться. Все хорошо, не бойся, Перси. Вдох.

На этот раз Персиваль знал, чего ожидать, и вышло легче. И еще, и еще. Он сам не заметил, как Тесей переключил его на дыхание, как подстроил под ритм сжатия оков, как они стали ужиматься только на выдохах — а дискомфорта от них не осталось. Наоборот, Персивалем завладело не веданное ранее ощущение полной расслабленности одновременно с запредельным напряжением каждой мышцы и связки в верхней части его тела. В голове было легко и пусто, а тело казалось невесомым, будто Персиваль не сидел на столе, а парил над ним, и только руки Тесея удерживали его на месте. Прикосновения начали ощущаться совсем иначе, чем обычно. Безумно напряглись соски: каждый раз, как Тесей задевал их жесткой тканью своего жилета, по телу Персиваля бежали импульсы острого удовольствия. Кожа горела чувствительностью — если бы мог, Персиваль бы выгнулся как вампус, которого гладили умелые и опытные руки. Жар, зарождаясь в солнечном сплетении, под узлом ограничивающего заклинания, стекался в низ живота. Член Персиваля болезненно напрягся, стесненный тканью брюк, но Тесей пока совершенно его игнорировал.

Словами попросить Персиваль не мог — не тогда, когда даже дыхание контролировал не он. Но Тесей обещал, что достаточно подумать, и Персиваль подумал: «Пожалуйста».

Рука, сжимавшая горло, не двинулась, зато другая, до сих пор обводившая магические линии, что врезались в тело Персиваля, заскользила ниже, невесомо провела по выпуклости члена, заставив Персиваля дрогнуть, а Тесея прошептать:

— Тише.

Если бы мог, Персиваль бы заскулил — от ласкового, откровенно нежного, заботливого тона, от того, как Тесей мгновенно обернул Персиваля коконом успокаивающей магии, от жара, окатившего все тело в ответ на призрачный контакт.

Следующее прикосновение пришлось на вдох, и Персиваль едва не подавился воздухом, но выдохнуть Тесей на этот раз позволил через меньший промежуток времени — и терпеливо подстраивался, пока у Персиваля не получилось свыкнуться с новой переменной их танца. Только тогда Тесей начал возвращать прежний, медленный и размеренный ритм. Вдох и касание — пауза — выдох и сжатие оков — пауза.

Удовольствие нарастало именно в этом ритме, повинуясь прикосновениям Тесея, его магии, его голосу. В какой-то момент Персиваль перестал разбирать слова, слышал и слушал лишь тон, окутывавший спокойствием и безопасностью, и подчинялся ему — дышал в такт, отпустил себя, позволил удовольствию накопиться за границами восприятия, пока оно не прорвалось и не накрыло его с головой от одного короткого, признанием вырвавшегося:

— Перси.

Испытанные в тот миг ощущения не были похожи ни на какие из тех, что доводилось пережить Персивалю за его не такую уж короткую жизнь.

И в миг ли? Только что Персиваль задыхался от удовольствия и счастья в руках Тесея, в его кабинете, но глаза открыл в их спальне.

Одежда пропала — как и ограничивающее заклинание. Как ни странно, без него Персиваль вдруг почувствовал себя более уязвимым, чем тогда, когда не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Рядом, подложив под голову любимую подушку Ньюта, лежал на боку Тесей, тоже раздетый, и гладил Персиваля по голому плечу — там, где сползло укрывавшее его одеяло.

В очень знакомом ритме гладил.

— Сколько прошло времени? — кашлянув, уточнил Персиваль.

— Почти три часа. Уже заполночь. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Перси?

— Немного странно. Мне не хватает твоего заклинания, — признался Персиваль, тоже повернувшись на бок. — И… как-то… односторонне вышло, нет?

— Не односторонне. Перси, удовольствие, которое я получаю в такие моменты, немного другое, но это не значит, что его недостаточно. И спасибо. Ты был прав — я бы никогда тебе не предложил.

— Знаю, — негромко, счастливо засмеялся Персиваль. — Поэтому пришел сам. А что насчет Ньюта? Мне он очень вскользь обмолвился, что у него другие предпочтения, и все.

— Он терпеть не может ничего, что как-то ограничивает его свободу. Заклинания сюда тоже относятся.

А Тесей никогда не сделает ничего против воли Ньюта… или Персиваля. Персиваль угадал верно: Тесею могло нравиться все, что происходило между ними с Ньютом, и Персивалю он в свое время обещал играть по мягким правилам, но это не значило, что с Персивалем он не хотел бы чего-то… большего. И чего-то, что Ньют не мог дать.

Удачно совпало, что это же было Тесею нужно после всего случившегося между ними. А Персиваль…

Персиваль до сих пор ежился, не понимая, в чем дело. Он несколько раз поправил одеяло, пока не скинул его окончательно. Под одеялом было жарко, но без него стало слишком холодно. Немного знобило, как при начинающейся простуде — только ей взяться было неоткуда. Понаблюдав за его метаниями, Тесей осторожно спросил:

— Вернуть заклинание, Перси?

— Да, — без колебаний согласился Персиваль.

Магические линии привычно оплели тело, удобно пролегли поверх следов, которые отпечатались на коже, чуть надавили. На этот раз Тесей не перекрывал доступ к магии и не стягивал оковы, оставив их такими, как в самом начале — лишь обозначающими свое присутствие.

Почти сразу тело обволокло теплом и расслабленностью. Настроение, владевшее Персивалем, должно быть, еще не выветрилось, потому что он вздохнул с откровенным облегчением, когда финальные линии сомкнулись у него под ребрами. Теперь было правильно. Спокойно.

— Это состояние пройдет к утру, Перси. Не переживай.

— Похоже, что я переживаю? — насмешливо отозвался Персиваль и потянулся всем телом, с удовлетворением ощущая легкое сопротивление магии. Да, вот так прямо сейчас было идеально. — Я немного поговорил с Ньютом прежде, чем к тебе приходить. И много думал. Чего-то подобного я и ожидал.

— То есть я все-таки оправдал твои ожидания? — хмыкнул Тесей, отбросив свое одеяло и перекатившись так, чтобы нависать над Персивалем. В местах, где их тела соприкасались, ширилось теплое ощущение, и Персиваль чуть прищурился, отвечая:

— Не совсем. У меня все еще нет твоей метки, Тесей.

— Хочешь сейчас?

— Я освободил себе остаток недели, а на тебе связь отразится не так сильно, чтобы бросать работу. Но можем отложить до выходных, — вкрадчиво предложил Персиваль.

— Ждать два дня, зная, что ты готов? Ты меня переоцениваешь, Перси, — рассмеялся Тесей и поцеловал.

Одновременно он перестал полностью держать свой вес на руках, и Персиваль получил возможность ощутить горячую тяжесть его тела, и биение чужого сердца, в такой позе ощущавшееся так, будто оно стало для Персиваля вторым, и приятную твердость члена, прижатого к бедру. Вместе с заклинанием все это создавало ощущение принадлежности — безумно приятное, но неполное.

Словно откликаясь на его мысли, Тесей подсунул ладонь под затылок Персиваля и развернул его голову, открывая шею, чтобы удобно было целовать уязвимое горло, пока другая рука легла на правое плечо, большим пальцем уперевшись в мягкое место над ключицей — там, где глубоко под кожей уже начал медленно пульсировать феромонный гланд. Этого было недостаточно — для вязки требовался сильный гормональный выброс, и его обеспечит только стимуляция. Но если омегам такая ласка была по большей части приятна, а постоянные партнеры нередко включали ее в свои игры, то у альф гланды были чувствительны до болезненности.

— Перси, — Тесей сместился, поцеловал в скулу, в губы, в кончик носа, заставив недоуменно мотнуть головой и заулыбаться. — Я не сделаю больно, я обещаю.

— Опять меня читаешь? — насмешливо, уязвимо поддел Персиваль.

— Читаю, — спокойно подтвердил Тесей, чуть приподнявшись на руках, чтобы смотреть прямо в лицо. — Я пойму, если сделаю что-то не так. Тебе не придется говорить.

Тесей снова придавил его к постели всем весом. Он держал медленный ритм поцелуев и ласк, пока Персиваль не расслабился окончательно, пока не забыл, что на правом плече надежно лежит чужая ладонь, что подушечкой большого пальца Тесей непрестанно выводит над ключицей круги, то усиливая нажим, то ослабляя, но ни на секунду не останавливаясь… что магией пользоваться Персиваль снова не мог. Но после того, что произошло между ними в кабинете и как закончилось, Персивалю и в голову не приходило бояться.

Полупрозрачные, тугие линии ограничивающего заклинания воспринимались не оковами, а броней.

От рук Тесея, от его кожи шел жар, обволакиваший Персиваля, проникавший в кровь, в кости, в нутро, распалявший и звавший ответить — водить ладонями по широким плечам, ерошить рыжие волосы, приводя в беспорядок всегда аккуратную прическу, тянуться к Тесею так, будто контакта было мало, раздвинуть для него ноги.

Тесей чуть прикусил кожу на горле Персиваля, почувствовав это движение, и в ответ по телу пробежала дрожь чистого восторга, передавшаяся и Тесею. Он улыбнулся прямо в кожу, горячо выдохнул, сместился чуть ниже, чтобы пройтись языком по груди, рассыпал на коже поцелуи, пару раз дразняще прихватил ее зубами — не сильно. А потом ожидаемо обхватил губами сосок и неожиданно — в тот же миг коротко, жестко, неглубоко нажал на гланд, провоцируя выброс феромонов.

Зрение на миг потерялось: Персиваль видел окружающее и не осознавал, что именно видит — где в полумраке их спальни шкаф, где мерцают огоньки ночников. Даже где верх и где низ различалось с трудом. В крови загорелись феромоны, повышая чувствительность всего тела разом, переключая сознание на другой уровень восприятия и мышления.

На то, о чем напоминало ограничивающее заклинание — на проигрыш более сильному альфе, на принадлежность, вокруг которой они столько месяцев нарезали неуверенные круги, сейчас сузившиеся до цели.

Тесей, выиграв, по всем правилам поставил на колени — и сейчас, наконец-то, прошитый на изнанке инстинктов ритуал получал свое логическое завершение.

Связь.

Прикосновение губ к соску, подхлестываемое феромонами, отозвалось острым удовольствием, и Персиваль застонал. Хотелось большего и сразу, но Тесей, наоборот, сбавил интенсивность ласк, и над пульсирующим, увеличившимся гландом его палец снова выписывал лишь мягкие круги. Все началось совсем недавно, и просить о большем было рано — но как же хотелось.

— Не все сразу, Перси, — тихо засмеялся Тесей, ни на миг не останавливая неторопливых, чувственных прикосновений.

Ему доводилось вязать других альф, и Персиваль предпочел довериться его опыту. Тесей знал, что делал.

— Правильное решение, Перси, — похвалил он.

У Персиваля не было сил даже в штуку возмутиться тому, что его так откровенно читают. Да и нечему было возмущаться — он и в целом доверял Тесею, а прямо сейчас открытость была особым удовольствием. Ноздри дразнил густой, чистый запах раскаленного гранита и северного шторма, сознание заволакивало собственными феромонами, и под их воздействием мысль, что Тесей все контролирует, что он сильнее, что Персивалю нужно лишь расслабиться и позволить ему делать что угодно — все это и тысячи других оттенков подчинения-защищенности делали опыт глубже, а ощущения слаще.

В этот раз жар зарождался под ключицей, и когда Тесей, раздув ноздри, вдруг низко сказал:

— Ты течешь, Перси.

…он смог лишь подумать: «Для тебя».

В обычном своем состоянии Персиваль удивился бы мыслям, столь зацикленным на Тесее и том, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, но сейчас была не обычная близость. Сейчас свершалась кульминация их дуэли — отложенная, долгожданная. С того момента, как они скрестили заклинания посреди затерянного в океане островка, оба знали, что у их противостояния лишь два возможных исхода.

Смерть — или связь.

Второе сейчас воплощалось в жизнь — и Персиваль хотел этого не потому, что боялся альтернативы, а потому, что искренне, до кончиков пальцев желал принадлежать. А еще — дать Тесею чувство завершенности.

Сам Персиваль уже несколько месяцев прекрасно знал, что принадлежит. Он отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы то же самое ощутил и Тесей. Его альфа.

Под умелыми пальцами Тесея в ритме бешено бьющегося сердца пульсировал феромонный гланд. Прикосновения к нему были болезненными, мучительными, невыносимыми, но без них Персиваль уже не мог дышать — и жаждал большего. Однако вместо того, чтобы спровоцировать последний выброс феромонов и закрепить все меткой, Тесей ослабил нажим, держа ровно тот ритм, чтобы поддерживать ощущение, но не пересекать грань.

— Перси. Все будет, я обещаю.

Со всех сторон окружала магия, вибрировала в ограничивающем заклинании, ласкала кожу, поддерживала в позе, удобной Тесею, пока он использовал руки так, как считал нужным. Одной контролировал гланд, а другой ласкал в ритме нажатий член.

Но Персивалю сейчас было нужно совсем не это. Он и не чувствовал почти ничего, захваченный феромонным безумием, бушевавшим в крови и искажавшим восприятие. Зато внутри было болезненно пусто, и вход судорожно сжимался в тщетной попытке ощутить проникновение, а смазка текла по ягодицам впустую.

— Тесей!

Воздух вокруг уплотнился, когда Тесей чуть сжал в горсти яички и двумя пальцами надавил под ними, от чего смазка начала выделяться интенсивнее.

— Тесей, пожалуйста… — и когда Персиваль успел сорвать голос?

Чужие пальцы напротив входа — одно из ощущений, что так долго преследовали Персиваля в кошмарах. Но ему в глаза смотрел сейчас его альфа, которому Персиваль доверял и отдавался, и страшно не было.

Долго дразнить Тесей не стал, как, возможно, сделал бы в другой раз. Нет, он чуть надавил на влажный от смазки вход, дождался длинного выдоха Персиваля — и вставил палец.

Отсутствие боли стало откровением.

Персиваль знал, что не нужно ее ждать, особенно на этом этапе, знал, что его читают и будут предельно осторожны, но где-то глубоко внутри, подготовившись к вязке, подготовил себя к тому, чтобы принимать боль.

И не понадобилось.

Сверхчувствительные стенки довольно плотно обхватили палец, сжались, когда Тесей чуть повернул его, нащупывая самую уязвимую точку, и весь низ живота свело сладкой судрогой.

Но даже она померкла перед тем, как Тесей, найдя простату, чуть согнул палец и погладил ее твердой подушечкой.

Если бы Персиваля не держали ограничивающим заклинанием, он бы рванулся и выгнулся, не контролируя себя, не помня ничего, кроме обжигающего удовольствия.

— Вот так, Перси, — низко, удовлетворенно сказал Тесей, и его голос пробился сквозь шум крови в ушах, как сквозь вату, плеснул кипятком на обнаженные нервы.

Персиваль бы ответил, но в этот момент Тесей протолкнул внутрь второй палец.

Впервые появилось ощущение растяжения — однако боль снова не пришла, даже когда Тесей начал разводить пальцы внутри и сгибать их, один раз — прямо над простатой, на несколько секунд, заставив откровенно заскулить.

Третий палец Персиваль встретил, всхлипывая. Он глотал слезы — удовольствия, а не чего-то иного. Всего было слишком много, слишком ярко и сильно, но лучше Персиваль себя еще никогда не чувствовал в их близости с Тесеем. Даже чуть раньше вечером ощущения были совсем иными.

И снова не было больно.

И потом, когда Тесей накрыл собой, когда протолкнул внутрь головку, а затем и весь член до основания. Немного пекло, и таким заполненным Персиваль себя еще не чувствовал, но это было хорошее чувство. Замечательное, восхитительное в своей чистоте и силе, та самая грань, за которой Персиваль вспомнил небрежно, привычно оброненные Ньютом слова: «Если все сделано правильно, боль не имеет значения». Тогда не получилось в полной мере осознать — а сейчас он сам не сказал бы точнее.

Когда внутри начал набухать узел, растягивая до предела и за него, Персиваль чувствовал лишь жар, и удовольствие, и принадлежность, и нужность.

Никому и никогда не отдавал он столько контроля, сколько получил над ним сейчас Тесей, никому не позволял себя вязать, никому не _готов_ был подчиниться.

У него вырвалось из самых глубин, шепотом-криком:

— Альфа.

И в ответ Тесей сомкнул зубы на его плече, над болезненно пульсировавшим гландом, ставя метку и провоцируя финальный выброс феромонов, закрепивший между ними безоговорочную связь.

Восприятие сдвинулось, словно стекла очков, сквозь которые Персиваль видел мир, изменили оттенок. Стало не хуже, просто… иначе. В чем заключалась разница, Персиваль не мог бы сказать, но сейчас это и не было важно — все равно все его восприятие сосредоточилось на горячем, тяжелом теле, на обнимающих руках, на магии, ластящейся к коже, биении своего-чужого сердца и запахе северного шторма над раскаленной гранитной плитой.

Тесей. Альфа.

 _Его_ альфа.

Никогда еще Персиваль не чувствовал себя таким завершенным, как в тот момент, когда встала на место, словно последняя деталь паззла, их с Тесеем связь. Не хватало только Ньюта — даже сквозь гормональное безумие Персиваль помнил о нем, как наверняка помнил и Тесей.

Но Ньют обязательно придет, и Персиваль поставит ему метку, замыкая цепочку их взаимодействия, а пока он наслаждался чувством небывалой заполненности, уязвимости и защищенности, удовольствия, равного которому не знал. Если бы метку можно было поставить несколько раз, Персиваль бы попросил о повторении.

И обязательно попросит о вязке, причем не раз.

— Уже задумываешься о будущем, Перси? — тепло и щекотно выдохнул Тесей ему в висок, на миг оторвавшись от зализывания метки.

— Почему бы и нет. — Персиваль попытался сфокусировать взгляд на чем-то, кроме сливавшегося с темнотой потолка, но не сумел: Тесей лежал сверху и все еще придерживал его голову так, чтобы удобно было целовать плечо и ключицу, где слегка кровоточила метка. Он никак не мог оторваться, снова и снова водил языком и губами — мягко, бережно, почти благоговейно. Очень приятно. — Ты был прав. Мне понравилось.

Тесей дрогнул и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть глаза в глаза. Персиваль, впрочем, и без чтения мыслей доподлинно знал, что творится сейчас за туманно-серыми радужками.

Именно обещание «Тебе понравится» в декабре сорвало Персиваля — а сейчас он поднимал тему сам.

Внутри горячо пульсировал узел.

— В следующий раз будет иначе. Но не хуже. — Тесей поцеловал Персиваля в губы. В каждом прикосновении, в каждом вдохе резонировало несказанное «Спасибо».

А еще — «Ты мой».

— Твой, — подтвердил Персиваль вслух между поцелуями.

— Твой, — откликнулся Тесей, улыбаясь так, что по позвоночнику прокатилась дрожь.

В темноте их спальни, которую уже давно не тянуло относить к одному лишь Тесею, слова будоражили сильнее, чем обмен признаниями в любви.

И все было бы совершенно прекрасно, если бы не затекали широко раздвинутые ноги.

Как выяснилось, Ньюту именно в такой позе было удобнее всего, а вот Персиваль, хотя ростом совпадал с ним почти полностью, был сложен совершенно иначе — шире, с более выраженными мышцами, да и гибкостью он, в отличие от Ньюта, не отличался. Озадаченный Тесей попытался сменить позу, но сдвинулся неудачно, дернув узлом изнутри и заставив обоих зашипеть от внезапной боли. Пару попыток спустя выяснилось, что проще и удобнее всего в их положении было поменяться местами: Тесей жестом фокусника крутанул их над кроватью и приземлился на спину, а Персиваль оказался в позе наездника. Тоже не идеально, а узел теперь тянул и давил изнутри совсем иначе. Зато Персиваль получил некоторую свободу движений, так что смог периодически разгонять кровь в затекших ногах, а Тесей и вовсе быстро расслабился и задремал, бессовестный.

Обожаемый.

Чуть погодя Персиваль каким-то чудом и сам провалился в сон, убаюканный ровным сопением и безмятежным мысленным фоном Тесея. Так, во сне, они и расцепились, даже не заметив, и вообще настолько чудесно выспались, что на работу Тесей проспал, из-за чего собирался с не свойственной ему спешкой и лихорадочным блеском широко распахнутых глаз.

— Прическа, — напомнил Персиваль ревниво. Отпускать от себя _своего_ альфу не хотелось, но раз уж это было неизбежно — Тесей должен был уйти в лучшем виде, по которому никто не сумел бы предположить, чем он занимался ночью. — И запах.

— Я думал, на тебя повлияет сильнее, — проворчал Тесей, торопливо проверяя последние штрихи. — Я не хочу уходить, Перси. Может, к Мордреду все? Предупрежу Аддамс по камину. Справятся один день без меня.

— Чтобы газеты снова строили теории о происках Гриндельвальда? — Персиваль провокационно потянулся во весь рост на сбитых простынях. Метка отозвалась приятным нытьем глубоко под кожей. — Проваливай, пока я не запечатал дверь изнутри.

Он встал и подозвал рубашку, тоже собираясь одеться, но Тесей мгновенно оказался рядом, прижал к себе, провел носом от плеча к шее, задержавшись губами над меткой.

— Никакой одежды сегодня, Перси. Вообще.

Строго говоря, можно и нужно было послать Тесея… да вот хотя бы на работу с такими просьбами, больше похожими на приказ. Но сегодня Персиваль дрогнул и тихо пообещал:

— Хорошо.

Тесей аппарировал так резко, что Персиваль немного пошатнулся, потеряв его поддержку, и только в одиночестве задумался, какого Мордреда ему взбрело в голову пообещать такую странность. Но… Знать, что Тесей, вернувшись с работы, застанет его обнаженного, было очень приятно.

И не менее приятно оказалось, когда после обеда пришел, ступая стелющимся шагом, словно охотник по звериной тропе, Ньют. Он выследил Персиваля в библиотеке, в виде вампуса (не пропадать же свободному времени: если в голову все равно не лезет ничего, кроме чувственных мыслей, можно помедитировать на кота, заодно сократив ожидание до вечера). Приблизился, мягко окликнул, перебрал пальцами по шерсти на загривке. Сонный Персиваль медленно моргнул, зевнул и обратился в человека, совершенно забыв, что на нем нет одежды.

Ньют совсем не удивился.

— Так я и думал, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Меня Тесей тоже просил не одеваться первое время.

— Ты хотя бы спал? — мигом насторожился Персиваль, заметив темные круги под глазами Ньюта и общий неряшливый больше обычного вид. — Или вы с Банти опять полночи болтали, а вторую половину ты провел над книгой?

— Ну… Я почти дописал? — Ньют присел на ковер у ног Персиваля и прижался щекой к его колену. — Странное чувство, если честно. Никогда еще не писал чего-то столь большого и сложного.

— Нас ждет шедевр на пять тысяч страниц? — Персиваль взъерошил мягкие волосы. — Тогда позволь внести деловое предложение. Публикуй частями. А одновременно с анонсом серии выпусти коллекционное издание первого тома — например, с объемными иллюстрациями. Я знаю нескольких хороших художников и одного гениального.

— Я подумаю, Персиваль.

— Почему бы тебе не звать меня «Перси», как Тесею? Я никогда не был против.

— Нет! — вырвалось у Ньюта, и его даже передернуло от отвращения — к вящему изумлению Персиваля. — Прости, но я никогда тебя так не назову. Отец так зовет нашу мать.

— Вот как.

— Не обижайся, пожалуйста. — Ньют обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза, и хотя Персиваль совсем не такой реакции ждал на свое предложение, он ободряюще улыбнулся и едва ощутимо погладил Ньюта по нежной веснушчатой щеке.

— Я не обижаюсь. Иди поспи, Ньют. Я присоединюсь позже.

— Я, наверное, посплю в офисе, — решил Ньют, поразмышляв. — И вообще сейчас уйду. Не хочу вам мешать. Я бы не пришел совсем, но хотел увидеть, как ты.

— Зачем уходить? Оставайся. Я не против, и не думаю, что Тесей будет возражать.

— «Не против» и «хочу» — разные вещи, — лукаво прищурился Ньют, продемонстрировав смешливые морщинки, которые Персиваль обожал. — Я помню, как ощущается новая связь. Мы увидимся через пару дней, Персиваль.

Ньют растаял в библиотечном воздухе, словно пустынный мираж, и не показывался дома до субботнего вечера. Как и обещал — пока Персиваль не пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы послать ему Патронуса с не терпевшим возражений «Возвращайся».

На офисе, конечно, стояли отменные чары — лучше, чем на домике в Уэльсе, от которого Персиваль отказался после взлома. Однако его защита уступала щитам «Дома у Ручья». Впрочем, пока в одном из вольеров жили три химеры, растущие не по дням, а по часам, за Ньюта можно было не слишком переживать. В истории не было еще волшебника, способного одолеть даже одну, а за Ньюта каждая из химер расправилась бы с целой армией Гриндельвальдов. Так что Персивалем в его призыве по большей части двигало все-таки желание снова увидеть Ньюта, а не беспокойство.

Но беспокойство — тоже.

В каждый съемный дом, который оплачивал Персиваль на свое или вымышленные имена, рано или поздно забирались воры. Нашли даже несколько подставных маггловских квартир, которые Персиваль зачаровал по всей Британии как конспиративные — в качестве обманок. Кое-какие пока еще стояли нетронутыми, но аколиты работали четко и быстро, особенно если собственность оформлялась через волшебные агентства. Все говорило о том, что рано или поздно, не находя ничего и никого в съемном жилье, аколиты обратят внимание на «Дом у Ручья», официально числившийся адресом Тесея, или офис Ньюта.

О существовании последнего на островах не знал никто… кроме Банти. Однажды она засветилась в газете с Ньютом — а значит, было лишь вопросом времени, когда кто-нибудь вспомнит про невзрачную омегу, способную навести на след. Не говоря о том, что Куини и, самое неприятное, Якоб прекрасно знали и местоположение, и внутреннее устройство офиса. За Куини можно было быть спокойным, а вот болтавшийся в бразильском питомнике драконов Якоб был вполне достижим для прихвостней Гриндельвальда. Стертая память его не спасет — при желании, если не слишком заботиться о разуме жертвы, можно все восстановить. После Ашшшсешшша Якоба считали мертвым, и обман пока не вскрылся — Бразилия пока была вне сферы интересов Гриндельвальда. Последователей — а значит, соглядатаев — у него там было немного. Но как долго это продлится? Тащить же Якоба в Британию было еще опасней — и для него, и для них всех.

В общем, с каждым днем офис становился все ненадежнее для Ньюта: что с ним случится, если он окажется на месте, когда туда решат пробраться аколиты? У них наверняка инструкции не убивать и даже не сражаться, чтобы не сбить лояльность Старшей Палочки. Но кто поручится, что в горячке боя ни у кого не дрогнет рука? А если Ньюта возьмут в плен, как долго он проживет? И что успеет испытать?

Ньют бы еще спросил, что случится с Банти, если взломщик застанет ее. Однако, пусть Персиваль и не желал ей зла, судьба незнакомого, по сути, человека волновала его гораздо меньше.

Если бы Железная Игла не относилась к списку опасных черномагических артефактов, Персиваль бы взял за привычку носить ее с собой и нашел бы способ это ненавязчиво продемонстрировать в подходящем обществе, чтобы переключить основное внимание аколитов на охоту за ним как более достижимой целью. Однако, в отличие от лояльного к темной магии Востока, подобные артефакты были в Британии под строгим запретом. Для иностранца обладание Железной Иглой значило в лучшем случае высылку. Доказанный же ввоз и вовсе мог потянуть на Азкабан — после международного суда. Заступничество Тесея не спасет. Пока оно ограждало лишь от попыток надавить на Персиваля по официальным каналам или сфабриковать обвинение в шпионаже.

Вдобавок, как назло, все не подворачивалось возможности ненавязчиво дать понять Гриндельвальду, что Старшая Палочка совсем не у Ньюта. После пропуска бала у Малфоев Персиваля перестали активно звать в круги тех, кто хоть как-то сочувствовал Гриндельвальду. Даже внешне нейтральный Блэк дистанцировался. А пара оброненных на его балу фраз вряд ли имела хоть какой-то эффект: и Железную Иглу, и Ньюта продолжали выслеживать. Дважды Персиваль выводил его в свет — и оба раза очень быстро замечал слежку, так что прогулки пришлось сворачивать раньше намеченного.

Мелькала идея связаться с Гриммсоном и продать Железную Иглу, заодно упомянув ему дуэль с Ньютом, однако аргументы «против» все же перевесили. Во-первых, Персиваль не хотел давать никому такой компромат на себя. Во-вторых, пока Гриндельвальд оставался в уверенности, что Воскрешающий Камень находится в ее навершии, он не станет искать его больше нигде. Это давало Персивалю хорошую фору.

В связи с перечисленными обстоятельствами весь январь, февраль и начало марта Персиваль, помимо деловых встреч, посвятил собственным поискам Воскрешающего Камня.

Бессмертие, якобы даруемое им, Персиваля не соблазняло — прожить бесконечную жизнь, глядя, как уходят один за одним родные и близкие? Способность же возвращать к жизни умерших, приписываемую Камню не менее часто, можно было и вовсе смело ставить под сомнение: история не знала полноценных воскрешений, кроме жены Кадма Певерелла из легенды, а делать из человека инфернала — сомнительное свойство для артефакта. Да и заклинания для такого хватало. С этой стороны Железная Игла как единственный доподлинно позволяющий создавать призраков амулет ближе всего подпадала под описание Воскрешающего Камня, но все же не содержала его в навершии. Проследив известную историю создания и тщательно, в компании Тесея и Ньюта, изучив ее свойства, Персиваль мог быть уверен. Камень в навершии был бесполезен сам по себе. Магическую силу Игла имела исключительно в цельном виде.

Однако существовала большая вероятность, что ее создатель вдохновлялся как раз Воскрешающим Камнем — и, возможно, даже имел к нему доступ. К такому выводу Персиваль пришел, изучив всю доступную литературу по теме. Этот факт давал уверенность, что поиски были не бессмысленны.

Если бы артефакт удалось найти и доказать подлинность, то можно было бы демонстративно его уничтожить, лишив Гриндельвальда одной из целей. К тому же, Персиваль искренне считал, что такая вещь в принципе была слишком опасна, чтобы дальше оставаться в мире. То же, хоть и в меньшей степени, касалось Старшей Палочки и, в какой-то мере, — легендарной Мантии-невидимки.

Вред последней, впрочем, был довольно спорен: вряд ли ее владелец мог причинить ущерба больше, чем владелец обычной нелегальной мантии из шерсти демимаски. Гоняться за ее уничтожением Персиваль не видел смысла. Гриндельвальд, похоже, разделял мнение о ее пользе и, по словам Куини, не ставил Мантию в приоритет.

Способа же уничтожить Старшую Палочку, возможно, не существовало вовсе — кроме смерти владельца от естественных причин. Что случится само, если Тесей никому не проиграет до конца жизни.

Персиваль не сомневался именно в таком исходе.

Но пока пути всех трех Даров Смерти не прервались, по крайней мере, в задокументированной истории, и Персиваль отчаянно рыл землю, маскируя свой интерес к темномагической, а также специфической литературе все тем же навязшим в зубах интересом к коллекционированию и желанием влиться в британское чистокровное общество.

Кое-какие, не слишком незаконные, книги одолжили ему новые приятели в обмен на будущие услуги, что-то удалось наскрести по мыслям представителей древних аристократических родов, пару томов Персиваль приобрел сам в Лютном переулке, а кое-что и вполне официально заказал совиной почтой. Публичные хроники чистокровных семейств, например.

Пока что все дороги сходились на потомках трех братьев Певереллов из оригинальной легенды.

Проще всего оказалось проследить родословную младшего брата Игнотуса — до современных Поттеров, и с первой же попытки Персиваль почти попал. Подловив Флимонта Поттера на одном званом ужине еще в середине января, Персиваль без зазрения совести влез к нему в голову, где узнал, что идеальная Мантия-невидимка действительно существовала и со времен Иоланты Певерелл передавалась по линии крови из поколения в поколение, в конце концов оказавшись у бездетного пока Флимонта. Дар Смерти Поттеры традиционно использовали для… хогвартских проказ. В остальное время легендарный артефакт по большей части пылился в каком-то дальнем сундуке. И волноваться за него не стоило — поместье Поттеров славилось своей неприступностью. До поры до времени Мантия была там в полной безопасности.

Про Воскрешающий Камень ни Флимонт, ни, насколько он знал, никто из Поттеров до него не слышал.

На первый взгляд — неудача, но она воодушевила Персиваля. Раз Старшая Палочка и идеальная Мантия-невидимка существовали, значит, и Воскрешающий Камень был безоговорочно реален, оставалось только отыскать его раньше Гриндельвальда. Персиваль бросил все возможные усилия на поиск, отложив в дальний ящик побочные проекты вроде анимагии и прервавшись только на установку связи с Тесеем. Однако результаты поисков остались весьма скромными.

У старшего из Певереллов не нашлось ни одного прямого потомка, а вот средний брат Кадм имел не менее четверых законных детей, трое из которых были альфами и теоретически могли унаследовать Камень, причем каждый из них, в свою очередь, не был обижен количеством потомков, а уж бастардов и вовсе мало кто считал. Если на Поттеров Персиваль вышел почти сразу, прочитав несколько общедоступных справочников, то вычислить по обрывочным сведениям тех, кто мог унаследовать Воскрешающий Камень, оказалось куда сложнее. Понадобилось больше двух месяцев изучения разнообразных путеводителей по семейным древам Британии и Европы, включая кое-какие из секретных внутренних хроник некоторых родов, чтобы поиски сузились до очень знакомой фамилии «Гонт». По достоверным источникам, Железную Иглу создал маг по имени Якоб Гонт, но Персиваль и до того где-то слышал эту фамилию. Откуда он мог ее знать? Сразу Персиваль не вспомнил, поэтому для начала принялся рыться в справочниках.

Сведения о Гонтах терялись, начиная примерно с тридцатых годов семнадцатого века. Обычно такой провал свидетельствовал, что линия прервалась вовсе, особенно с учетом обстоятельств: на момент своего последнего упоминания Гонты лишились остатков некогда внушительного состояния, а фамильный особняк ушел с молотка. Персиваль обратил бы внимание на другие ниточки и попытался получить доступ в бывшее родовое гнездо Гонтов или проследить судьбу распроданных ими артефактов, если бы своевременно не припомнил один любопытный случай, произошедший еще в октябре — при неформальном знакомстве с семейством Боунсов. Рассказывая гостям историю своего брака, леди Боунс пошутила, что могла бы носить совсем другую фамилию — «самих Гонтов». Присутствующие деликатно рассмеялись, а для Персиваля пояснили: Гонты чистокровны, но извращенно больны, и порядочные семейства не желают иметь с ними дела вопреки родству с самим Слизерином. «А кое-кто — и благодаря ему!» — подсказал лорд-консорт Боунс, вызвав у гостей — по большей части бывших хаффлпаффцев — новый приступ сдержанного веселья.

Британцы и их факультеты. Персиваль, наверное, никогда их не поймет. Зато, вспомнив этот эпизод, он получил важный кусочек информации и дальше копал в головах бывших слизеринцев — тех, кто ценил принадлежность к факультету и потенциально должен был знать, что стало с потомками великого Основателя.

Найти их оказалось не так-то просто.

Про них знали, их одновременно презирали и неохотно, словно против воли уважали за старую, хоть и «застоявшуюся» кровь. Находились даже люди, получавшие от них письма, как и отец леди Боунс в свое время. Но никто понятия не имел, где их искать, а слежка за совиной почтой показала лишь то, что адрес защитили от шпионских заклинаний. Обычные же письма с просьбами Персиваля о встрече были глухо проигнорированы и вернулись обратно нераспечатанными.

Старый родовой особняк Гонтов уже пять поколений принадлежал другим людям, прочее имущество истаяло десятилетиями раньше. Где обретались нищие Гонты на сегодняшний день, никого не интересовало. По слухам, они в отсутствие лучших партий даже связи устанавливали исключительно внутри семьи, стараясь сохранить чистой священную кровь, а потомки этих союзов не посещали Хогвартс около двух веков.

Возможно, не было смысла искать выживших из этой ветви, а вместо этого стоило наведаться к Паркинсонам, выкупившим особняк Гонтов, и поискать там как следует. Однако Персиваль сомневался, что даже самый опустившийся представитель рода согласился бы продать Дар Смерти. А уж если бы и продал, то точно не за бесценок, и о сделке тысячелетия остались бы хоть какие-то свидетельства. Но ни одна хроника не содержала упоминаний Воскрешающего Камня, а в состоянии Гонтов ни разу не появлялось значимой прибавки, взявшейся из ниоткуда. Зато, начав собирать информацию о Гонтах, Персиваль откопал упоминания Якоба Гонта как создателя Железной Иглы еще как минимум в трех источниках. Информация, как оказалось, была довольно известной. И если то же самое знал Гриндельвальд, неудивительно, что так охотился именно за Иглой. Персиваль и сам бы обманулся, если бы ни разу не держал ее в руках.

Но Игла была лишь копией Воскрешающего Камня, и Персиваль весьма сомневался, что Гонты расстались с оригиналом. Сначала он должен был убедиться, что Воскрешающий Камень не лежит у него под носом, а уж потом отслеживать другие нити. Хотя «под носом» было очень смелым описанием. Персиваль понятия не имел, как отыскать последних Гонтов.

Помог случай.

Ни Ньюта, ни Тесея своими поисками Персиваль не нагружал: Ньют плотно завяз в окончании книги и переписке с Фондом Дэнвера, а главе департамента магической безопасности без того было чем заняться в преддверии почти свершившейся отставки министра и грядущих выборов. К тому же, до определенного предела эффективнее было искать одному, держа и сопоставляя всю информацию у себя в голове. Но едва Персиваль зашел в тупик, как поделился своей проблемой — для начала с Тесеем. Чего он никак не ожидал услышать, так это деловитого:

— Тебе нужен Морфин Гонт. Утром пришлю тебе адрес.

— Каким образом его знаешь ты, если даже Малфой не в курсе, а почту не отследить? — изумился Персиваль, отставляя чай, щедро сдобренный перцем и огневиски.

— Этот придурок однажды напал на маггла и отсидел три года в Азкабане. Делом занимался Огден. Мелочь, но муторная. — Тесей со вкусом глотнул кофе. — Я запомнил только потому, что редко когда волшебника проще найти по показаниям магглов, чем других волшебников. Если ничего не изменилось, Гонт до сих пор живет в своей лачуге и бредит чистой кровью.

Так Персиваль оказался на пороге полуразвалившейся хибары, основательно вросшей в землю на отшибе деревушки со скромным названием Литтл-Хэнглтон.

Он аппарировал поздно вечером, под покровом темноты, гламура и отводящего маггловские взгляды заклинания. Неизвестно, как пойдет разговор. Если хотя бы по одному из тех вариантов, какие Персиваль предполагал и планировал с Тесеем, то свидетели не были нужны.

На стук ответили не сразу. С той стороны покосившейся двери тяжелой поступью подошел Морфин Гонт и неприветливо, хрипло каркнул:

— Ну?! Кого принесло?!

— Аврорат. Открывайте, мистер Гонт.

— Что опять?! — Однако дверь распахнулась, и Персиваль оказался лицом к совершенно отвратительному лицу с хозяином лачуги. Обезображенное признаками явного вырождения, оно вдобавок складывалось в гримасу ненависти ко всему миру, густо замешанной на высокомерии. Не мытые, похоже, с самого рождения волосы непонятного цвета лишь усугубляли общее отталкивающее впечатление, а мощный запах дешевой браги добавлял последний штрих к портрету никому не нужного, запустившего себя человека.

— Я пришел поговорить о деле, мистер Гонт.

— Ты не аврор! — С каждым сказанным словом изо рта Гонта брызгала слюна. Несколько капелек осели на его толстых неровных губах и поблескивали в неверном свете тусклого ночника, издыхавшего над дверью.

— Нет, мистер Гонт. — Персиваль чуть поклонился. — Меня привел к вам интерес одного весьма влиятельного волшебника, умеющего по достоинству ценить истинное происхождение.

Намека на Гриндельвальда Гонт явно не уловил; впрочем, в его состоянии намеки, возможно, были даже лишними. Морфин Гонт очевидно пребывал под непрестанным воздействием алкоголя, что очень затрудняло задачу Персиваля. Изначальный план был прост: с порога прочесть мысли, чтобы определить, владеет ли Гонт Воскрешающим Камнем и где тайник, если да. При определенном везении остальное было бы делом нескольких минут — не дольше, чем понадобится хозяину лачуги, чтобы стащить ящик спиртного из маггловского магазина в центре деревушки. Однако в разуме, который туманили годы пагубной привычки к выпивке, сходу разобраться было сложнее, чем в хитросплетениях мыслей опытного окклюмента. С Гонтом придется разговаривать — возможно, долго, — а для этого нужно напроситься внутрь. Не слишком легкая задача, учитывая, что смотрел Гонт с брезгливым недоверием. Не назовись Персиваль аврором, ему и дверь бы вряд ли открыли.

— Я не знаю тебя, — заплетающимся языком обвинил Гонт и навалился на косяк. Уши резанул натужный скрип рассохшихся досок. — Ты не англичанин.

Прозвучало почти так же оскорбительно, как «грязнокровка» — и, видимо, в глазах Гонта выглядело немногим лучше не-магического происхождения.

— Вы правы, мистер Гонт. Я не англичанин. По крайней мере, в последних трех поколениях, — перейдя на змеиный, надавил Персиваль. — Вы позволите войти?

Догадка оказалась верна — потомок Слизерина говорил на змеином не хуже предка и прекрасно понял, чего от него хотят. Гонт слегка округлил глаза, услышав парселтанг, но наконец посторонился и распахнул дверь во всю ширину. Тогда Персиваль и увидел на скрюченной, почерневшей от грязи и выпивки руке его — массивный перстень с черным камнем. В глаза бросилась гравировка — символ Даров.

От украшения не веяло никакой магией, под поверхностью черных граней не метались тени и не вспыхивали бледные потусторонние искры. Но Персиваль мгновенно понял — это он. Воскрешающий Камень, оправленный вульгарным золотом.

Это делало поиски много проще — и одновременно сильно их усложняло. Выкрасть Камень из тайника — одно дело, если только тайник не в Гринготтсе. Но и тогда можно попробовать: легендарная непроницаемость гоблинских сейфов была слегка преувеличена, Персиваль доподлинно знал. С одним из авантюристов, успешно наведавшихся в гоблинские катакобмы без одобрения стражей, Персиваль как-то пил половину ночи в захолустной пакистанской таверне. Между бутылками он наслушался немало интересных историй и еще больше интересных мыслей. Он бы, если честно, предпочел иметь дело с ушастыми пройдохами.

Забрать же Камень лично у хозяина… Задача не потребует слишком больших усилий. Но Гонта придется убить. Иначе рано или поздно Гриндельвальд пройдет той же тропой, какой шел сейчас Персиваль, и когда он упрется в живого свидетеля — не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы добыть всю правду о Камне. Любое заклинание памяти можно сломать — тогда останется лишь сложить два и два, и картина будет у Гриндельвальда на ладони. Если он выйдет на Персиваля и поймет, насколько тот в курсе его замыслов… Мало того, что на них с Тесеем и Ньютом обрушится вся мощь военной машины аколитов. Гриндельвальд не станет даже допускать, что Персиваль взялся за Дары Смерти по чистому совпадению. Нет, Гриндельвальд начнет искать крысу. Очень сильный легилимент, имеющий сентиментальную связь с Ньютом?.. Куини пострадает первой, и неважно, заподозрят ее всерьез или решат избавиться на всякий случай.

Выбор между ее жизнью и жизнью Гонта для Персиваля был отсутствием выбора, но Ньют… Ньют посмотрит пустыми глазами, или такими, словно за ними закрыты все двери, в которые раньше Персиваль мог ходить свободно, или снова назовет темным лордом — теперь уже не Тесея, а его.

Или промолчит.

Персиваль не знал, что хуже. И радовался, что еще какое-то время не узнает точно. Очень радовался — целых несколько секунд.

Едва он переступил порог сумрачной комнатушки, как на ветхой стене ожил древний, пышущий силой портрет беззубого старика в черной мантии и изо всех сил заорал, тыча сухим заостренным пальцем:

— Обманщик! Мошенник! Проходимец! Подлец! Предааааатель!

Одновременно с Персиваля слетели все маскировочные чары.

Дерьмо.

И не было времени объясняться.

Если алкоголь притупил рефлексы Гонта, то Персиваль не хотел бы перейти ему дорогу в его лучшие дни. Пьяница с багрово-синими толстыми пальцами выхватил палочку мгновенно, словно из воздуха, и без раздумий рявкнул:

— Avada Kedavra!

Персиваль едва успел шарахнуться в другой угол: зеленый луч расплескался о косяк двери почти там, где он только что стоял. Прицел оставлял желать лучшего, но Убивающему Проклятию достаточно задеть даже кончик пальца. Персивалю попало бы в руку — и он был бы мертв.

— Обманщик! — надрывался портрет.

— Мистер Гонт!

Но слушать его не желали. Взгляд Гонта заволокло дымкой яростного восторга, словно он годами сдерживал желание убивать — и вот наконец-то взведенная ловушка захлопнулась. В нее неосторожно наступила жертва, и механизм четко сработал, отпустив на волю примитивный, крайне опасный инстинкт.

— Мошенник!

— Avada Kedavra!

Персиваль выругался про себя и поспешно кувыркнулся в обратную сторону, кляня тесную каморку, которую и комнатой-то называть было неловко. Здесь почти не было мебели, лишь одинокий стол да топчан в дальнем от входа углу, а значит — не за чем было спрятаться.

— Проходимец!

— Avada Kedavra! — с упоением выкрикивал Гонт.

Проще всего было бы выскочить за дверь, захлопнуть ее хорошим заклинанием и аппарировать, пока хозяин в исступлении ищет способ добраться до гостя. Но Гонт выглядел совершенно невменяемым. Без всякого чтения мыслей от него фонило чистым безумием психопата. Что, если после исчезновения Персиваля он, оставшись без жертвы, пойдет искать ее среди беззащитных магглов? Скольких он убьет прежде, чем Аддамс получит сигнал от кого-то еще, а с ним — официальный повод среагировать? Персиваль не сможет ее предупредить, не выдав себя.

А значит, ему оставалось лишь одно — убить Гонта и обставить все по тому последнему варианту, который они продумывали с Тесеем в искренней надежде никогда его не применять.

— Подлец!

— Avada Kedavra!

Зеленый луч пронесся мимо щеки, пробив инстинктивно поставленный щит. К тому мгновению Персиваль уже метнулся в сторону, иначе все закончилось бы очень бесславно. Но пока что он успевал, на доли секунды опережая град зеленых лучей, а сам — отслеживал рваные движения своего оппонента и выцеливал его для удара. Палочка давно была у Персиваля в руке, дрожала от собравшейся магии. Оставалось лишь подловить удобный момент в неразберихе и сказать:

— Avada Kedavra.

— Убииииииийца!

— Avada Kedavra, — повторил Персиваль.

В лачуге повисла тишина.

Тело Морфина Гонта неопрятным кулем лежало посреди комнаты. Чернел обрамленный рамой бездонный провал там, где секунду назад заходился истошным визгом беззубый старик. Портрет было искренне жаль — он наверняка был древним и хранил немало уникальных знаний. Но свидетелей Персиваль оставлять не имел права. К счастью, Убивающее Проклятие действовало не только на людей, но и на воспоминания, в том числе портреты. У Персиваля в юности даже была теория, что Avada Kedavra являлась по сути своей самым надежным заклинанием памяти. У человека, подвергшегося ему, не останавливалось сердце, не закипала кровь, не наблюдалось вообще никаких признаков физической смерти. Человек просто забывал все, в том числе — как мыслить, дышать… жить. Не зря смерть от Avada Kedavra единственная никогда не оставляла за собой призраков. Ведь что они такое, как не воспоминание о личности?

Но не время было ударяться в околофилософские теории.

Персиваль оглядел каморку, приметил батарею пустых бутылок под кроватью. Отлично, не придется слишком напрягаться, создавая определенную сцену. Он вручную и не без труда перетащил тело, уложил так, словно хозяин лачуги сам завалился на топчан в полубессознательном состоянии. Разыскал несколько нетронутых бутылок, опорожнил содержимое в щель между досками в полу, большую часть оставил на столе и одну, наполовину пустую, уронил под безвольно свисавшей с края кровати рукой. Труп еще не начал коченеть, но Персиваль наметанным взглядом увидел бы отсутствие жизни, даже если не отнял бы ее сам.

Он снова огляделся, наскоро проверил дом на другие артефакты, но ничего не нашел и, наконец, стянул с похожего на вялую сосиску пальца перстень с Воскрешающим Камнем. На поисковые заклинания кольцо не отзывалось, и если бы не странная, потусторонняя уверенность, Персиваль засомневался бы в необходимости всего произошедшего. Но кольцо, не излучая магии, тянуло к себе необъяснимой силой. Возможно, именно это притяжение сохранило его в роду Гонтов несмотря ни на что.

Последним штрихом перед аппарацией Персиваль погасил в камине обычный огонь и с помощью палочки Гонта зажег магический. С этого момента пошел отсчет. Около четырех часов оставалось до зарождения огневицы и пожара, который не сумеют вовремя потушить даже маги, если и найдется тот, кто сразу вызовет бригаду реагирования из Отдела Магических Происшествий и Катастроф. Магглы и вовсе не смогут ничего поделать с бушующим пламенем — и оно скроет все следы произошедшего. А до тех пор необходимо было убедиться, что в навершии перстня действительно Воскрешающий Камень, и уничтожить его.

Тесей будет крайне недоволен. Ньют…

Не хотелось даже думать. Разочарован? Подавлен? Что-то, что Персиваль предпочитал не облачать в слова без крайней на то необходимости?

Он заново набросил на себя маскировочные и отводящие чары, вышел из лачуги и аппарировал ровно с того места, на котором возник, длинной цепочкой беспорядочных прыжков, пока не оказался в центре Лондона, где поймал кэб. Проехав два района, чтобы окончательно сбить со следа любую возможную погоню, Персиваль финальной цепочкой аппараций добрался домой.

Его ждал только Ньют — вынырнул из книги, которую читал на любимом диванчике Персиваля, с любопытством задрал брови и тут же сдвинул их. Как он без легилименции чуял неладное, Персивалю раскусить не удавалось, но факт был налицо — скрыть от Ньюта, когда что-то случалось не так, было сложнее, чем от Тесея.

— Тесей, Персиваль вернулся, — негромко надиктовал Ньют своему Патронусу и лишь после того, как серебристая дымка растаяла в воздухе, вместо приветствия убежденно сказал: — Ты его убил.

— Тебе следовало стать аврором, как Тесею, — невесело пошутил Персиваль и, не снимая пальто, сел напротив, в нелюбимое, неудобное кресло. Оно успокивающе пахло Тесеем. — Не буду даже спрашивать, как ты догадался.

Ньют неопределенно повел плечами и немигающе уставился в огонь. Вопросов он не задавал — и Персиваль тоже не спешил рассказывать, как все произошло. К чему, если сейчас придется повторить для Тесея? От сегодняшнего вечера не ждали ничего необычного, и Тесей спокойно работал в кабинете. Оттуда он и вышел — в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, немного, по-домашнему растрепанный.

Он окинул Ньюта и Персиваля цепким, пронзительным взглядом, чуть расслабил плечи, убедившись, что оба живы и целы, и кратко, словно был начальником в своем кабинете, сказал:

— Отчет.

Рабочая деловитость сразу настроила на нужный лад. Персиваль быстро и четко пересказал все, что случилось с момента его аппарации, не забыв упомянуть шальные мысли и смутные предчувствия. В их деле мелочей не бывало.

— Плохо. — Тесей недовольно прищурился. — Но поправимо. Давайте на полигон.

Он вытянул руку, приглашая взяться за нее, и аппарировал всех троих в центр своего островка. Отстраненно, словно рассматривал чужих людей, Персиваль отметил: сам он взялся у локтя, а странно замешкавшийся Ньют обхватил Тесея за запястье. Мелочь, казалось бы, но в их отношениях тоже не бывало мелочей.

Однако время неумолимо текло, отсчитывая минуты до пожара. Попытки исправить ситуацию были совсем не к месту — да и состояние невесомого равнодушия совсем не располагало. Персиваль не знал, что такого сделал Тесей своим тоном, и на Ньюта это совсем не подействовало, но для Персиваля все личное отошло на дальний план. Осталась только механика: возвести дополнительные барьеры для проверки перстня, просветить полусотней заклинаний, какие они вспомнили на троих, убедиться, что перед ними — один из мощнейших артефактов мира. Уничтожить.

Не пришлось долго перебирать варианты. Адское Пламя в исполнении Ньюта прекрасно справилось. Один крохотный лепесток нежно, игриво лизнул зеркально-черную поверхность, и она треснула пополам — ровно по выгравированной линии Старшей Палочки.

Символ, тем не менее, остался узнаваем.

Три дня спустя, когда авроры запоздало прибыли на знакомый им адрес, никто не обнаружил на пепелище следов поджога, и никто не предположил убийства. Морфина Гонта знали как опустившегося пьяницу: пожар от кладки огневицы в его доме не нашли ни подозрительным, ни заслуживающим расследования. Запросили маггловские власти насчет тела и сутки спустя узнали, что коронер не увидел в смерти ничего подозрительного, поэтому обугленный скелет уже захоронили на маггловском государственном кладбище.

За магглами, разумеется, перепроверили для галочки, хотя знали: неоднократная транспортировка и захоронение надежно стерли любые следы магии с обгорелого скелета, если они и были — чего никто не заподозрил. По-настоящему авроров интересовала только палочка — как артефакт, который не должен был попасть магглам. Впрочем, искали ее скорее формально: поворошив угли тут и там, записали, что палочка владельца сгорела.

Все, что смогли авроры, — подтвердить его личность. Да никто и не старался раскопать большее. По итогам проверки составили протокол, подшили к списку прискорбных происшествий на дату смерти и почти сразу забыли. Только на следующее утро после закрытия дела «Пророк» вышел с короткой заметкой, примечательной лишь пафосным заголовком: «Фамильный перстень — все, что осталось от последнего потомка Слизерина!»

Формулировка некролога была щедро, анонимно проплачена напрямую автору — незабвенной Трэйси Сандерс. Как и размещение фотографии остатков перстня рядом с архивным фото Морфина Гонта. Гравировка в виде трех Даров Смерти легко читалась на испорченной поверхности.

Требовалось, чтобы информация гарантированно дошла до Гриндельвальда. Аколиты не знали, зачем ищут Железную Иглу, и не могли бы правильно среагировать на более тонкую утечку. С газетой же можно было не сомневаться: рано или поздно Гриндельвальду доложат или он прочтет некролог сам, привлеченный громким заголовком, и кто-нибудь выкрадет перстень из хранилища улик в Министерстве, чтобы изучить.

Тогда Гриндельвальд обнаружит, что золото оправы пострадало от самого обычного магического пламени, а камень — от тщательно контролируемого Адского. И что испорчен он безвозвратно.

Прежде, чем отдавать в ведомость авроров столь ценный артефакт, Персиваль с Тесеем и Ньютом скрупулезно убедились в том, что воскресить кого бы то ни было он уже не способен. А также в том, что уничтожение артефакта никак не свяжут ни с кем из них, и что определить, когда Камень был уничтожен, тоже не получится. Они не собирались давать Гриндельвальду возможности узнать, насколько они в курсе его стремлений.

Теперь оставалось лишь ждать — пока до Гриндельвальда дойдет и пока остынет Ньют. Согласившись с необходимостью ликвидации и признавая, что любитель убивать змей и обворовывать магглов Морфин Гонт — не тот, по кому стоит лить слезы, Ньют тем не менее категорически не одобрял его смерть и на какое-то время с головой погрузился в работу, по несколько дней забывая появляться дома. Персиваль с Тесеем даже начали всерьез переживать, что Ньют, возможно, не сумеет до конца выдержать давление их плана.

А план, за вычетом размолвки, работал как часы. К середине апреля постоянные проникновения в дома и квартиры, снятые Персивалем, не прекратились, и он продолжал их менять. Однако Куини прислала весточку, что Гриндельвальд видел тот самый «Пророк» и был в ярости, хотя никому не объяснил причину.

По словам Криденса, написавшего после этих событий возмущенное письмо, профессор Дамблдор по какой-то причине также был сильно не в духе. Настолько, что отказался подписывать ему согласие на каникулы в Греции. Вмешательство Тесея не спасло ситуацию: Криденсу предстояло остаться в Лондоне. Обидно; а еще настораживало — почему раньше лояльный к путешествиям Криденса Дамблдор в этот раз уперся и не отпустил мальчишку? Именно тогда, когда его присутствие могло прийтись очень кстати для Персиваля, Тесея и Ньюта?

Впрочем, частные заминки не могли отменить того факта, что основная партия шла как по нотам, и не только в игре против Гриндельвальда.

«Полярные Совы» под руководством Эйвери приступили к первым тренировкам. Собранные в самом конце трансферного окна игроки пока притирались друг к другу и к тренерам, а спортивная пресса была настроена весьма скептически. Зато у Эйвери горели глаза, и не безосновательно. Персиваль видел тренировки. Он, как и Эйвери, знал, что потенциал у команды есть. Первый сезон будет невзрачным, но никак не провальным. А со временем команда наберет обороты и выполнит свою цель.

Запуск «Хронологии» в Британии, Франции и Австрии готовился без существенных проволочек, но не без сюрпризов. Оказалось, что с количеством работников Персиваль просчитался: штат в итоге вышел почти в два с половиной раза больше, чем он рассчитывал. Закономерно потребовалось больше места, больший фонд зарплат, и в целом расходы оказались ощутимо выше, чем на бумаге. С тремя странами одновременно Персиваль здорово погорячился, однако первые пару месяцев решил все же понаблюдать, что выйдет из его затеи, а не принимать какие-либо скоропалительные решения.

Над названием Персиваль еще думал, хоть и понимал, что менять поздно; в остальном же все было почти готово: он утвердил состав главной редакции и отдела продвижения, а также локальных отделений, прошел регистрацию в Министерствах, снял офисы для сотрудников во всех трех странах и договорился с частной магической типографией в Париже на год вперед. Это выходило дешевле, чем налаживать собственную печать. Если все сложится — через два-три года подписки окупят хотя бы эту статью расхода, и можно будет заняться расширением. Пока же новая газета не вызывала особого ажиотажа, максимум — умеренный интерес.

На репутацию предстояло хорошенько поработать, на самоокупаемость и тем более прибыль — тоже.

На бумаге все выглядело безукоризненно. Лишь начав заниматься, Персиваль осознал, за какой колоссальный объем работы взялся. Одной квиддичной команды хватило бы с лихвой: поиск базы с хорошим полем, регистрация в британском Министерстве, осложненная тем, что гражданства у Персиваля пока не было, переговоры с игроками, контракты, закупка инвентаря, детальное отслеживание новостей спортивного мира… Пускать все на самотек было чревато потерей денег, репутации и возможностей для будущего. Предстояло регулярно выделять на команду время — наравне с газетой и не забывая про светские мероприятия уже трех стран.

А светские мероприятия, хоть и вносили разнообразие в рутину поначалу, постепенно грозили и сами стать ее частью, причем весьма утомительной. Не успевал Персиваль побывать на одной церемонии, как за ней следовала другая. Даже в пору работы на МАКУСА время Персиваля не было так сильно загружено. От владельца таких проектов, как газета и квиддичная команда, ждали большей вовлеченности в светскую жизнь, нежели от директора отдела магической безопасности. Ожидания приходилось оправдывать — другого Персиваль позволить не мог.

Пора было обзаводиться помощником, чтобы вел его расписание и выполнял разные поручения. Вот только личный помощник — человек, который зачастую знает о своем работодателе больше него самого. Отсюда вытекал ряд требований, начиная с высокого уровня окклюменции и кончая запредельным уровнем доверия, а соответствующие всем запросам люди на дороге не валялись. В их ситуации идеален был бы Криденс — если бы успел закончить Хогвартс. В этом году Персиваль рассчитывал взять его хотя бы на лето: других приемлемых кандидатур на горизонте не показывалось. Пока же, не желая доверять чужим людям, он вынужден был справляться сам.

Он и справлялся, хотя давалось это нелегко.

Нельзя было, впрочем, отрицать, что некоторые светские события оказывались весьма занимательными. К примеру, праздник Весеннего Равноденствия, организованный британским Министерством, подарил Персивалю несколько весьма приятных минут, а также дал кое-какую пищу для размышлений. И не только ему.

Когда Персиваль с Ньютом аппарировали в министерский приемный холл и ступили в бальную залу, первым, что они заметили, была огромная разница с балом по случаю Хэллоуина. Осенью Фоули швырял галеоны направо и налево. Сейчас перила балкона и галереи были украшены весьма скромно — всего лишь живыми цветами, — музыкантов наняли местных и попроще, а фуршетные столы не ломились от избытка деликатесов со всех уголков мира. Либо это было отчаянной попыткой Фоули хоть как-то реабилитироваться, либо, скорее всего, ему уже не дали распоряжаться бюджетом по своему усмотрению.

Новые выборы собирались объявлять в ближайшие пару месяцев, если не раньше. Персиваль, в свою очередь, собирался приурочить первый выпуск «Хронологии» именно к этому знаменательному событию и выпустить номер с аналитикой один-два дня спустя.

В связи с грядущими переменами для всех, кто хоть как-то следил за внутренней кухней Министерства и Визенгамота, главными героями бала были, разумеется, глава Отдела Магических Происшествий и Катастроф Джеклин Вайнс, лорд Теодезис Нотт и в некоторой степени лорд Арфанг Лонгботтом. Не обходили вниманием и лордов Поттера, Блэка и Малфоя, и Тесея, и его родителей. Своя доля досталась даже Ньюту и Персивалю, хоть они и старались держаться поодаль от гущи событий, высматривая среди иностранных гостей исключительно Серафину.

— Мистер Грейвз, отрадно видеть вас здесь, — одним из первых поприветствовал их Тодд Шедвин, главный редактор «Пророка». Он отирался у входа на галерею, переходя от компании к компании, чтобы наблюдать прибывающих и выцеплять самых интересных ему личностей. Полный, но рослый и статный, Шедвин монументально возвышался над большинством гостей и нес себя с ощущением собственной значимости. — Разумеется, не меньше счастлив видеть вашего очаровательного спутника. — Он покровительственно улыбнулся Ньюту. — Рад-рад, да. Хотя нам, мистер Грейвз, уже приписывают конкуренцию, ха-ха!

Когда-нибудь Персиваль сможет ответить, что «Пророк» и «Хронология» не могут быть конкурентами хотя бы потому, что его газета не станет ставить на первую полосу чьи-то наряды в то время, как в мире случился очередной теракт. Сейчас — ссориться с самым авторитетным изданием Британии не входило в его планы, и Персиваль вежливо улыбнулся.

А вот Ньют не удержался — после того, как следом Шедвин многозначительно подвигал бровями и почти интимным шепотом поинтересовался:

— Ну-с, когда же вы соизволите порадовать общественность объявлением о помолвке, мистер Грейвз? Мне нужно знать, в какой день выделить вам колонку светской хроники!

— Помолвки не будет, — резко ответил Ньют. — Церемонии объявления связи тоже. Наши отношения — наше дело, ничье больше.

Получилось довольно громко, и ближайшие группки гостей принялись оглядываться на них с нескрываемым интересом. К счастью, оркестр не халтурил: музыка несколько сгладила неловкость, и восклицание Ньюта расслышали лишь те, кто стоял очень близко.

Недоумение Шедвин скрывать не стал и насмешливо продолжил, демонстративно обращаясь к Персивалю:

— Кажется, я ослышался? Разумеется, мистер Скамандер стеснителен, как все достойные омеги, но вы должны понимать всю важность соблюдения приличий, мистер Грейвз.

— Вы не ослышались, мистер Шедвин, — прохладно подтвердил Персиваль, отстраненно пригубив глубоководный ром. Напитки — единственное, на что для бала не поскупились. — Ни помолвки, ни каких-либо официальных мероприятий не будет. Ньют не хочет, и это его право. Я не стану заставлять.

— Похоже, тлетворное влияние Дэнвера проникло и на нашу землю вместе с американским… гостем, — фыркнули за спиной. — Эту ересь оправдывают слабаки, не способные сами сделать выбор. Ни один стоящий альфа не позволит своему омеге спутаться с той кучкой бесноватых, что мнит себя важными… пока ими никто не занялся всерьез.

Разумеется, речь принадлежала Касперу Краучу. С самого появления Персиваля в Британии Крауч никогда не стеснялся демонстрировать свое пренебрежение к нему и при любом удобном случае вворачивал колкости в его адрес, хотя пока держался ровно на той грани, до которой оскорбления не являлись поводом к формальному вызову. С распространением слухов о членстве Ньюта в Фонде Дэнвера Крауч с удовольствием вцепился в новый повод для издевок. В последнее время, завидев Персиваля, только об этом он и говорил.

— Интересно, что сказала бы ваша супруга, если бы ей позволили появиться здесь, лорд Крауч. — Ньют смотрел исподлобья, как химера перед атакой. — И отнесли бы вас к стоящим альфам на ее фоне?..

Персиваль откровенно усмехнулся в лицо Краучу.

— Если вы не в состоянии контролировать омегу, это сделают другие альфы, мистер Грейвз, — посулил серый от злости Крауч, сжимая в руках трость с головой орла. Внутри наверняка находилась палочка — по ушедшей моде пятнадцатого века. Впрочем, опасаться, что он вызовет Ньюта на дуэль, не стоило: это было бы признанием равенства. Ортодоксальный приверженец теории о полном превосходстве альф, Крауч не пойдет на подобное. Да и в дуэли Ньют окажется ему не по зубам, Персиваль был уверен. А если Крауч попробует напасть исподтишка — Персиваль будет вправе бросить вызов до смерти, чем с удовольствием воспользуется.

Это знали оба — как и то, что Крауч не решится. Пусть гавкает… пока. Персиваль даже подыграет.

— Контролировать Ньюта? — Персиваль улыбнулся, словно отменной шутке. — Это не получилось даже у Гриндельвальда. Но вы, конечно, вольны попробовать, лорд Крауч, если считаете себя сильнее.

— Вы признаете, что не можете?

— И не собираюсь, — преспокойно признался Персиваль. — Меня устраивает, что рядом со мной личность, а не бессловесная кукла.

Здесь уместно было бы вставить ремарку про дуэли с Ньютом, но следующая реплика развернула беседу в совсем другую сторону.

— Вижу, твои вкусы совершенно не изменились, Персиваль, — негромко вмешался низкий женский голос, которого Персиваль уже давненько не слышал.

Из-за спины Шедвина выступила блистательная темнокожая альфа, как всегда, одетая в идеально подогнанный брючный костюм. Она искусно маскировала любопытство дружелюбием, а настороженность — обходительностью. Совсем не изменилась за… сколько же они не виделись? Да, почти десять лет.

— Здравствуй, Серафина, — чуть поклонился Персиваль. — Я польщен, что ты все еще помнишь.

Разумеется, она его нашла. Зная ее, Персиваль не сомневался, что так и будет: любопытство и стремление быть в курсе последних новостей всегда двигало Серафиной в первую очередь.

— Госпожа Пиквери.

— Госпожа Пиквери, добрый вечер, добрый вечер! Как насчет небольшого интервью?

— Несколько позже, если не возражаете, Тодд. — Серафина снисходительно улыбнулась и перевела выразительный, всевидящий взгляд на Ньюта. — Мистер Скамандер, добрый вечер.

— Здравствуйте, госпожа Пиквери. — Ньют ничуть не расслабился, а его голос стал холоднее, особенно на контрасте со словами: — Добро пожаловать в Англию. Как прошло ваше путешествие?

— Благодарю, все было быстро и комфортно. Британское Министерство прекрасно все организовало. Что насчет вас, мистер Скамандер? Не планируете навестить Америку? Вам будут, разумеется, всегда рады — не меньше, чем Персивалю.

— Возможно, позже, госпожа Пиквери. Большое спасибо за приглашение, но пока дела требуют оставаться дома.

— Какие дела могут быть у омеги? — откровенно издевательски протянул Крауч. — Кроме детей?

Персивалю почти хотелось услышать что-нибудь про бастардов — шикарный повод для дуэли, — но при всей грубости Крауч не был самоубийцей. Он вовремя замолк, а Серафина поспешила спасти ситуацию:

— Например, написать всемирно известный учебник, — подсказала она с улыбкой. — Нам ведь стоит ждать продолжения «Фантастических тварей», мистер Скамандер?

Несмотря на поддержку, голос Ньюта ни на градус не потеплел, когда он ответил:

— Я пока не хотел бы делать громких анонсов, госпожа Пиквери.

— Вынужден вас оставить — столь примитивные темы мне не интересны. Госпожа Пиквери. Тодд. — Поняв, что Персиваль на грани того, чтобы бросить вызов, и даже Шедвин не склонен озвучить свою поддержку, Крауч с коротким небрежным поклоном отправился искать другую компанию.

— Лорд Крауч весьма тверд в своих убеждениях, — прокомментировала Серафина не слишком одобрительно.

— Неосмотрительно тверд, — поддержал ее Персиваль, позволив себе вежливую, очень светскую улыбку.

Они замолчали на какое-то время, и Шедвин, осознав, что при нем разговор не продолжится, поспешил взять пример с Крауча, хоть и куда вежливее:

— Вы обещали мне интервью, госпожа Пиквери. Можно ли рассчитывать на него сегодня?

— Скажем, через двадцать минут? — предложила она.

— Восхитительно, просто восхитительно! На балконе, слева от лестницы, есть чудесный угловой столик, нам никто не помешает.

С чем Шедвин и оставил их втроем.

Серафина с намеком посмотрела на Ньюта, явно рассчитывая побеседовать с Персивалем с глазу на глаз. Персиваль, однако, не собирался тратить еще десяток-другой реплик на пустословие — и очертил вокруг их тесной компании свой некогда любимый щит от подслушивания и вмешательства. Сейчас он знал более эффективные заклинания, но и старого хватит — а Серафина, разумеется, опознала характерный жест и просчитала, что за ним стоит.

— Все, что ты хотела мне сказать, можно сказать при Ньюте.

— А вот теперь я не узнаю тебя, Персиваль. — За шутливым тоном Серафины частенько скрывалось непритворное удивление. — Ты никогда не отличался склонностью ни к излишней открытости, ни к прямоте.

Как никто другой Серафина умела принимать правила игры и быстро подстроилась под ситуацию — какой ее видела.

— Людям свойственно меняться со временем.

— Полагаю, мне не стоит удивляться в таком случае — времени и впрямь прошло немало. Я рада, что ты нашел человека, которому можешь настолько доверять. И все же, я вынуждена попросить вас оставить нас на несколько минут, мистер Скамандер. Природа моего дела к Персивалю скорее личная.

— Я поздороваюсь с Тесеем и вернусь, — пообещал Ньют. — Это не займет больше пяти минут.

А Серафине зачем-то нужно было целых двадцать, но Ньют растворился в толпе раньше, чем она возразила.

— Ты не ответил на мое письмо, — не теряя времени, начала она.

— Четыре года назад? Ты не написала ничего интересного.

— Предложение вернуться совсем тебя не заинтересовало? Что, если я предложу снова?

— Нет, Серафина. Если ты не слышала, у меня сейчас полно других дел. Политика с недавних пор интересует меня лишь как источник новостей. Не более. Впрочем, если ты готова подбросить мне какой-нибудь стоящий эксклюзив, в долгу не останусь. Ты меня знаешь.

— Знаю ли? — медленно переспросила она. — Ты отказываешься от потрясающей возможности вернуться и наверстать все упущенное — ради чего?

— А вот это — исключительно мое дело и мой выбор.

— Может быть, я смогу на него повлиять?

— Попробуй. — Персиваль не собирался давать согласие даже на самое соблазнительное предложение, но хотел выслушать, чем его попытаются завлечь… или запугать.

— Как насчет вспомнить свой долг перед Родиной? Ты когда-то клялся поддерживать законы и соблюдать их, Персиваль.

Нарушение закона Раппапорт. Фрейзер проболтался — или она сама разнюхала? И если первое, то какова причина такой откровенности, граничащей с альтруизмом? Кто в здравом уме станет делиться таким роскошным компроматом на нужного человека? Или Персиваль одной рекомендацией исчерпал свою полезность для Фрейзера? А если все-таки Серафина докопалась до нарушения сама, то как? Следила через своих людей… или обратила внимание на то, что Фрейзера ни с того ни с сего поддержал Тесей, сложила головоломку и нашла, как выкупить у Фрейзера информацию?

Интересоваться, зачем ей так понадобился именно Персиваль, было бы глупо. Разумеется, иметь в МАКУСА своего человека на коротком поводке будет для Серафины очень удобно. Только отчего она так долго ждала, чтобы предложить? Не зашаталось ли под ней кресло Конфедерации? Интересно; нужно копнуть в этом направлении. Хотя скорее всего, все проще: пока ей не нужно ничего конкретного. Серафина увидела подходящую возможность и решила ей воспользоваться, не более. Она потому и была хорошим игроком на политическом поле, что не упускала ни малейшего шанса укрепить свое положение, даже если конкретной пользы пока не видела.

Скорее всего, она знала, что не получит ответа на приглашение поговорить, и здесь искала с Персивалем встречи точно так же, как искал ее, придя на Весенний бал, сам Персиваль.

Пока ему лишь намекали, что на нем строгий ошейник, а поводок в любой момент можно натянуть. Понадобись Серафине нечто конкретное, она не была бы так уступчива и начала бы совсем не с уговоров. То есть пока можно расслабиться.

Но как бы то ни было, нужно от нее избавляться, и как можно скорее. Чужими руками — иначе тонущая Серафина не преминет утянуть его на дно вместе с собой. Слишком уж эффективный компромат у нее на руках. Именно поэтому Персиваль не стал упоминать скандал с Фарби, хотя мог бы заставить ее отступить. Скорее всего, эту информацию придется пустить в ход. Серафине не следует знать, кто станет источником.

Пока он просчитывал варианты, необходимость отвечать отпала.

— Каждый аврор дает такую клятву, госпожа Пиквери. Поддерживать законы и соблюдать их, — тихо сказал Ньют. Он находился в зоне заклинания, когда Персиваль его накладывал, и беспрепятственно преодолел незримый барьер, когда вернулся — быстрее, чем обещал. — Но каждый понимает ее по-своему и соблюдает, исходя из лишь ему понятных побуждений. А награда его ждет или наказание… Вы, возможно, помните историю Арчибальда Нэйтса. Он исполнил свою клятву так, как считал нужным. И был за это казнен.

— Вы знаете эту историю? — Серафина сложила руки на груди и чуть отставила ногу. Поза кричала о дискомфорте для любого, кто был с ней знаком. — Я полагала, что вы не слишком интересуетесь политикой.

— Эта история касается человека, которого я люблю. Разумеется, я посвящен во все детали.

— Во все ли, мистер Скамандер? — с доброжелательным любопытством поинтересовалась Серафина.

Зная ее, если бы Ньют ответил отрицательно или показал сомнение, она не погнушалась бы просветить. Похоже, Серафине хотелось иметь Персиваля под рукой, как в старые добрые времена, и она готова была на риск клятвы, чтобы лишить его причины оставаться в Британии. Она стала гораздо более самоуверенной. Или нашла способ надежно обойти формулировку. При этом страх перед Персивалем, который упоминал когда-то Тесей, должно быть, улетучился с годами.

Очень зря.

— У меня нет оснований не доверять мастеру-легилименту, который мне рассказал. — Ньют понял если не все, то многое. Его тон звенел тихой сталью, шуршал змеиными чешуйками по песку. — Как нет причин и сомневаться в его полной осведомленности. Я настоятельно не рекомендую вам сомневаться в моей.

Персиваль следил за их словесной дуэлью, не вмешиваясь, гордый Ньютом и тем, как уверенно он вел противостояние с опытным политиком и дипломатом. Серафина, конечно, поначалу не очень старалась, недооценив в первую очередь Ньюта — хотя кому-кому, а ей не следовало. Зато Ньют грамотно воспользовался ее оплошностью и вывел беседу в то русло, которое было удобно для него.

— Что ж. Мне остается лишь отметить, что любовь бывает весьма слепа, мистер Скамандер.

— Как и страх, госпожа Пиквери. Или гордыня.

Да, Ньют очевидно пришел к тем же выводам, что Персиваль. И не побоялся высказать их Серафине в лицо.

Она рассматривала Ньюта с задумчивым любопытством, какое больше подошло бы знакомству с редкой книгой, и что-то просчитывала про себя. Персиваль попытался ее прочесть — не вышло.

— Наша беседа становится слишком философской для столь приятного вечера, мистер Скамандер, — решила Серафина наконец. — Думаю, уместно будет продолжить ее в другой раз и, возможно, в более благоприятных обстоятельствах.

Более благоприятных для нее, несомненно.

— Я всегда готов обсудить с вами историю МАКУСА или этико-философские задачи, госпожа Пиквери. Мне есть что сказать по многим вопросам.

Бравада — но отменная. Даже Персиваль, зная обратное, на секунду задумался, не спрятан ли у Ньюта в рукаве козырь, о котором Персивалю не сказали.

— Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь. — Серафина с достоинством склонилась, выказывая уважение и одновременно завершая обмен выпадами. — Но, боюсь, сейчас мне пора вас покинуть: как вы помните, я обещала Тодду интервью.

— Что насчет вашего дела, госпожа Пиквери? Вы успели завершить обсуждение с Персивалем? Вам хватило времени?

А вот Ньюту несколько не хватило выдержки. Сегодня сойдет ему с рук, но после бала этот момент обязательно нужно с ним проговорить. Не стоит дразнить уступившего соперника, особенно когда захлестывает восторг победы. Выигрывать тоже нужно уметь — с достоинством.

— Благодарю, вполне. — Зато Серафина грациозно приняла поражение, а что подумала за улыбчивым фасадом — останется тайной. — Хорошего вечера, мистер Скамандер, Персиваль.

— И тебе, Серафина.

— Хорошего вечера, госпожа Пиквери.

Одарив их уверенной светской улыбкой, Серафина двинулась в направлении балкона, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поприветствовать знакомых. Персиваль проводил ее взглядом, развернулся к Ньюту и несколько раз медленно, отчетливо хлопнул в ладони.

— Браво, Ньют.

— Я старался. — Ньют опустил голову и чуть порозовел от похвалы. — Как думаешь, она рискнет тебя к чему-нибудь принудить после сегодняшнего?

— Вряд ли. Или, по крайней мере, очень хорошо подумает прежде, чем что-то начинать. Но детали обсудим дома — мы и так провели под отводящим заклинанием неприлично долго.

— Знаешь… когда-нибудь я бы не отказался сделать наше пребывание под таким заклинанием действительно неприличным, — безмятежно поведал Ньют ровно за миг до того, как Персиваль снял щит, и как ни в чем не бывало потянул его за локоть: — Идем, я видел Аддамс с Джеймсом, надо поздороваться. И Эбботы тоже здесь.

А уже дома, продумав, как совладать с Серафиной, если она решит надавить на Персиваля, они с Ньютом забрались вдвоем в библиотечное кресло, и там Ньют внезапно сказал:

— Я тебя не заслуживаю.

— Это еще почему? — изумился Персиваль. Только что все было хорошо: грел камин, неспешно тек разговор, кружились, сменяя друг друга, разноцветные осветительные шары, сбоку тесно прижимался Ньют… И вдруг — такое заявление.

— Я же слышал, что сказал Крауч. И Шедвин так думает, хоть и промолчал. Даже Пиквери. А сколько еще?.. Другие альфы будут очень давить на тебя из-за моих решений. Я… не осознавал до конца, насколько мои действия отразятся на тебе. Думал, мне будет сложнее всего. Но ты знал — и все равно согласился меня поддержать. Я тебя не заслуживаю.

Изрядная доля правды в его словах, увы, действительно была. Персиваля только-только начали снова уважать, как по кулуарам разошлась новость о членстве Ньюта в Фонде Дэнвера. Немедленно посыпались шутки разной степени остроумия, кое-кто отвернулся от «слабого» альфы, кто-то вроде Крауча использовал любой удобный случай, чтобы уязвить, и даже некоторые беты позволяли себе демонстрировать откровенное непонимание.

Но Персиваля все это тревожило мало. Ему не впервой было выбираться из репутационной ямы — он справится. Он ободряюще улыбнулся Ньюту и просто сказал:

— Полюбив тебя, я полюбил жизнь. Мы квиты, Ньют.

Ночь после бала стала одной из самых запоминающихся в его жизни — долгая, сладкая, полная истомы и нежности.

А потом Персиваль убил Морфина Гонта, и Ньют ушел в себя.

Это не помешало им выполнить план насчет Серафины, конечно. Что бы Ньют ни думал о смерти Гонта, он сразу дал понять, что предпочел бы Персиваля сотне таких людей. Проблема для Ньюта заключалась в том, что он не считал случившееся необходимым и единственным выходом из ситуации — только самым простым для Персиваля. Ньюта пугал именно тот факт, что убить кого-то показалось Персивалю проще, чем что угодно еще. Обескураженный Персиваль сам вынужден был взять паузу, чтобы поразмыслить над ситуацией, а тем временем настала пора приводить в исполнение их с Ньютом план.

Поскольку устранить источник компромата — а именно, стать британским гражданином и забыть о законе Раппапорт, — Персиваль не мог до момента, когда они признают связь, оставалось бороться не с причиной, а со следствием. То есть — затыкать рты тем, кто был в курсе. Это было второй идеей, пришедшей Персивалю в голову. Первую он отбросил сразу же как слишком кровожадную, хотя и предпочел бы решить проблему Серафины и Фрейзера самым радикальным образом.

Поразмыслив еще, именно по этим соображениям он остановился на третьей идее, но здесь уже заартачился Ньют.

— Персиваль, ты что?! — ужаснулся он, выслушав до конца. — Ты это Тесею скажи! А я посмотрю, что от тебя останется!

— Не преувеличивай. А Тесей, к твоему сведению, поймет меня гораздо лучше и полностью поддержит, я ручаюсь. Это один из двух способов раз и навсегда решить проблему с нарушением закона Раппапорт, не признаваясь в нашей с ним связи. Второй — убийства, и мы даже обсуждать его не будем. А обходиться полумерами первого — не выход. Я сомневаюсь, что у нас хватит сил и ресурсов отследить и заткнуть каждого, кому достанет ума чуть копнуть наши с тобой африканские приключения. На Серафину у меня компромата хватает, но уже Фрейзеру я серьезно навредить сейчас не смогу. Мы с Тесеем уже несколько раз обсуждали, и пока без толку. А если появится кто-то еще?

— А если тебя отправят в Азкабан? Ты вообще-то подарил Якобу магический артефакт!

А вот и разгадка маленькой старой тайны, когда Персиваль и не ждал. В отличие от него, Ньют прекрасно помнил об американских законах насчет не-магов — неудивительно, ведь его хорошие друзья так на них обожглись. Но Ньют в Гане решил, что Персиваль тоже помнил и все просчитал, поэтому особо лезть не стал. Все, что он себе позволил тогда, — выказать отчетливые сомнения. Персиваль же, одурманенный рунеспуром, списал все на отношения Ньюта с Гриндельвальдом и благополучно проигнорировал.

— Чемодан Якоба сгинул в Ашшшсешшше, так что никто ничего не докажет, если я или ты не признаемся. — Персиваль со вздохом запрокинул голову и уставился на украшенный лепниной потолок. А раньше он и не замечал, что в библиотеке единственной были узоры. Только то, что в спальнях потолки ровные, свежевыбеленные. Но о спальнях и сопутствующих занятиях подумать можно будет позже. Персиваль продолжил: — Я умею врать под сыворотками правды, Якобу хорошо скорректировали память, и его считаю мертвым. Даже если он всплывет, в суд МАКУСА его не потащит — он ведь не-маг. Тебя в американский суд могут вызвать только как свидетеля и не имеют права поить зельями или подвергать магическим воздействиям — ты не гражданин Штатов. Пока никто из нас не признался в суде, все обвинение будет строиться на том, что я общался с не-магом, показал ему магию и не стер память после этого. Давай не забывать, что у меня есть смягчающие обстоятельства и доказательства: счет из госпиталя был почти равен штрафу от властей Ганы. С хорошим адвокатом процесс будет тянуться несколько лет — как раз до нашего признания связи. Одни предварительные слушания по свидетельствам и уликам можно растянуть на три-четыре года. Но даже если вскроется эпизод с чемоданом, а дело обернется наихудшим для нас образом, смертная казнь мне не светит никак. Остальное можно пережить, и все это будет лучше, чем жить под колпаком шантажа. В крайнем случае, вариант с Гватемалой остается всегда. В общем, приятного мало, но и не конец света. Для кого-то и вовсе рутина — могу только из Америки назвать тебе четверых влиятельных магов, кто ходит в суд как на работу. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. В этом положись на меня, пожалуйста, Ньют.

Ньют тоже вздохнул — и согласился.

Смирившись, он дальновидно предложил пойти через кого-то из значимых чиновников в третьих странах. Персиваль уже раздумывал в этом направлении, о чем и рассказал. Из Америки никто не годился. Там Фрейзер наверняка будет всячески препятствовать возбуждению дела — не захочет терять такой удобный рычаг, уже показавший свою эффективность. Нужен был кто-то достаточно влиятельный, чтобы при необходимости продавить не только Фрейзера, но и Серафину. Румфа, разумеется, отпадал сразу: он не захочет ворошить историю с Ашшшсешшшем публично, да еще с привлечением других стран. Дижону не хватит мотивации (вот за Ньюта он бы взялся с удовольствием), Владексу — авторитета…

— Персиваль, ты можешь назвать кого-нибудь из политически активных чиновников мира, кому ты не перешел дорогу хотя бы раз в карьере? — засмеялся Ньют, заслушав перечисление.

— Я тебя люблю, — отстраненно признался Персиваль, оборвав себя на полумысли, и принялся думать в другом направлении. Мотивов ущемить его хватало у очень многих, но размениваться на столь мелкую личную месть мало кто станет. Надо было найти человека, которому ситуация в первую очередь сыграет на руку политически, и Персиваль очень быстро пришел к выводу:

— Александра Стравицкая. Ньют, у тебя нет к ней подходов? Знаешь вообще кого-нибудь из российского Аврората? Через Тесея идти не хотелось бы.

— Ммм. Ну, может, не из Аврората… — задумался Ньют. — Да, думаю, реально. Но ты уверен? Там сейчас… сложно.

Не то слово. В стране шла тихая, не афишируемая и оттого особенно страшная охота на ведьм. Летом тридцать четвертого внутренняя разведка не-магов претерпела существенную реформу, в том числе чтобы вести борьбу с магией более эффективно. Эта борьба давала плоды и сеяла панику в рядах магического населения.

Ненависти нового режима удивляться не приходилось: тогда как не-маги в результате гражданской войны сменили правительство и принципы на коммунизм, попутно отказавшись даже от участия в Первой Мировой на позорных для себя условиях, магическая Россия осталась империей.

В отличие от средневековых инквизиторов, чекисты не устраивали публичных сожжений и не стращали народ жуткими притчами о злобной природе магов. Они молча и методично истребляли всех, кого считали поборниками имперской системы правления. А самое главное — работали они эффективно. За чуть менее, чем двадцать прошедших с Октябрьской Революции лет в России из трех школ колдовства и магии осталась лишь одна. Даже Гриндельвальд не рисковал без нужды показываться там, где его могла достать меткая пуля хладнокровного чекиста, хотя в Российской Империи наверняка нашел бы для своих идей более чем благодарных слушателей.

На этом фоне мировая общественность относилась к стране неоднозначно, а кое-кто и вовсе упрекал местную магическую элиту в том, что допустили беспрецедентный бардак. Столько лет лучшие умы бились над тем, чтобы прекратить охоту на ведьм! И вот два века назад специальный комитет Конфедерации триумфально отчитывается об успешном завершении миссии… чтобы сегодня эта зараза вспыхнула вновь, грозясь расползтись на соседние страны или, того хуже, поставить под угрозу Статут о Секретности и весь магический мир? Особенно вдохновенной риторикой отличалась Серафина, за счет старых противников зарабатывая себе очки одобрения на международной арене. До сих пор русским нечего было ей ответить.

Они высоко оценят возможность больно щелкнуть представителя Штатов по хорошенькому, но чересчур высоко задранному носику. «Ваш бывший директор отдела магической безопасности вовсю общается с магглами и даже не трудится это скрывать, а вы упрекаете нас в несоблюдении законов?»

Замять такое не сумеют ни Серафина, ни Фрейзер, ни президент Нгупа. На Персиваля заведут дело, и потянутся бесконечные суды. Но кошка выскочит из мешка. Тайна, переставшая быть таковой, теряет всяческую ценность как компромат.

— Я уверен, Ньют. Давай подумаем, как ненавязчиво донести до Стравицкой историю наших похождений. Я ее знаю, дальше она сделает все сама.

— Хорошо, дойдет до суда, а дальше? Тебя не смогут заодно привлечь за что-то еще? — наученный горьким опытом, уточнил Ньют. Обижаться было бы глупо — наоборот, оставалось радоваться, что Ньют думает наперед. Но все же слегка задевало, что он счел необходимым уточнить.

— Нет. На мне много этически сомнительных вещей, но больше ничего противозаконного, за что не вышло бы срока давности и что не перекрывалось бы расширенными полномочиями, когда я еще работал. И у меня достаточно имущества в Америке, чтобы на время судов хватило его ареста без подписки о невыезде. Не переживай за меня, Ньют. В Британии судьи — все тот же Визенгамот, и ты привык к местной… специфике, но в Америке своя судебная система. Спорим, под конец ты будешь ходить в суд как в ущелье с химерами?

— Твоими бы устами, — вздохнул Ньют. — Но ты потеряешь особняк, это точно. И все американские счета. И вряд ли тебе дадут открыть филиал «Хронологии»…

— Первое и второе — не жаль, — твердо заявил Персиваль. — Хоть и неприятно — я рассчитывал на эти активы… А насчет газеты не переживай, даже если мне действительно запретят коммерческую деятельность на территории страны. Мы, конечно, отсталые американцы, но все-таки говорим на английском, а не на каком-нибудь чимарико. И никто не помешает интересующимся заказывать почтовую доставку из-за океана.

Итак, было решено, что Ньют отыщет того самого знакомого, который живет в таежной глуши Российской Империи, разводит крылатых медведей и периодически собирает у себя компании лихих авроров, порой включая руководящий состав. От него информация со временем попадет к Александре Стравицкой, главе российского Аврората, а уж она или сама публично приструнит Серафину, или передаст эту честь представителю Империи в совете Конфедерации. С этого момента завертится расследование и за ним судебное разбирательство.

Самое же приятное наступит тогда, когда в ходе слушаний «случайно» выяснится, что и Серафина, и Фрейзер знали о совершенном преступлении, но молчали. На процесс Персиваля это обстоятельство повлияет мало, хотя прокурор обязательно попробует доказать преступный сговор и дачу взятки должностным лицам; впрочем, эти обвинения опровергнуть легко, зато они дополнительно затянут процесс, чем только сыграют на руку. А вот Фрейзер и Серафина как минимум потеряют должности и будут уволены с позором; как максимум — сядут в Азкабан. При небольшом содействии заинтересованных лиц, разумеется.

Однако эту информацию Персиваль сольет позже и гораздо аккуратнее, чем-то, что Ньют за рюмочкой отменного кедрового самогона «случайно проболтается» старому приятелю о своих африканских приключениях. К тому же, тайна могла понадобиться на случай, если они все же чего-то не учли — тогда уже Персиваль сможет шантажировать Генри и Серафину в свою пользу.

Свою часть плана Ньют, несмотря на холодность в отношениях, выполнил безукоризненно. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать — и извещения от МАКУСА, и готовности к разговору по душам от Ньюта.

Персивалю что-то подсказывало, что второе наступит намного раньше. И это был тот самый случай, когда он предпочел бы оказаться неправ.


	18. 17. Интерлюдия 9. Тесей

Существовало всего несколько человек, по чьему первому письму Тесей бросил бы все дела, отложил встречи и отправился в гости, не забыв захватить бутылку отменного Огденского. От одного из них сова прилетела сегодня.

Тесей вышел из огромного камина, отряхнул запачканные манжеты и вежливо, с искренним уважением, склонил голову.

— Наставник.

— Заходи-заходи. — Маркус Бейли поманил гостя за собой в гостиную. Там горел камин — не для путешествий, а для посиделок. Над порталом была приколочена голова мантикоры. Она изредка зевала, демонстрируя внушительные клыки, а в глазах-изумрудах неведомым образом отражалось каминное пламя.

— Держите. Ваш любимый. — Тесей передал бутылку и, не дожидаясь приглашения, занял одно из кресел-качалок. От накрывавшей его медвежьей шкуры все еще неуловимо пахло диким зверем, хотя она лежала здесь, сколько Тесей себя помнил.

Во второе кресло со скрипом опустился наставник Бейли. Он не жаловался ни на больную спину, ни на зрение, давно не такое острое, как в молодости, и до самой смерти не пожалуется. Руки его еще были тверды — огневиски наставник разлил по бокалам ровно, с точностью до волоса. Но Тесей видел — возраст начинал сказываться, а магическая сила сдавала позиции перед жестокой старостью.

Ум наставника, однако, не поблек, и на скверном характере изменения не сказались.

— Куда тебя понесло, щенок?! — зарычал он, едва Тесей насладился первым, самым вкусным глотком. — Опять за старое?!

— Старое? То есть вы не про мое решение вмешаться в политику? — уточнил Тесей, больше позабавленный, чем встревоженный. Наставник любил ругаться и грозить страшными карами. Сколько таких головомоек Тесей получил — не сосчитать с годами.

— Ты про этого идиота Фоули? — пренебрежительно фыркнул наставник. — Да его давно пора было сместить! Я думал, ты еще лет пять копаться будешь. Вынул голову из задницы — молодец, занимайся. Я про Грейвза, оборотни его дери.

— Вы вспомнили что-то важное после осмотра его дома? — прикинулся простачком Тесей, зная, что наставник ни на йоту не поверит.

— Не строй из себя лопуха, — скрежетнул наставник и обвиняюще нацелился на Тесея узловатым старческим пальцем. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я! Тебе что — двадцать?

— Несколько больше, — невозмутимо откликнулся Тесей. — И я знаю, что делаю.

— Знаешь? Сперва послушай меня. Может, дойдет, хоть и сомневаюсь я, что в твоей дурной башке хоть что-то кроме ветра завестись успело! — Наставник скривился и махом опорожнил бокал. — Я тебе тогда вдолбить пытался — тебе что о стену горох… Думал, ты сам остепенился, а ты опять за свое! Ты этого пройдоху не знаешь. Не застал ты всех его подвигов. А он — дерьмо похлеще Гриндельвальда. Тот хоть открыто убивает. От него знаешь, чего ждать. Грейвз — хуже гоблина. Для него есть только он. Ты не угадаешь, когда перестанешь быть ему выгодным и какую подлянку он тебе сделает. Думаешь, его просто так никто из коллег не любил? Спроси любого янки старой гвардии, как он дела вел. Ни с кем работать не хотел, сам, все сам! Все ради славы, лишь бы только его заслуги заметили. Молчу, что аврор из него — как из Грима круп! Половину дел без легилименции бы не вывез, вторую и с ней чуть не провалил. А дуэлянт? Он ни одной стоящей дуэли не выиграл. Не умел бы задницы вылизывать да пыль в глаза пускать, так и сидел бы рядовым, и поделом! Это паразит, и опасный. Ты пустил смертофалда в дом.

Тесей слушал, не прерывая. Он догадывался, что рано или поздно наставник разразится лекцией о Перси, и примерно знал, что услышит. Ожидания вполне оправдались, так что слова задели Тесея не сильно. Где-то он был даже благодарен наставнику за заботу.

— Это все? — спокойно поинтересовался Тесей, смакуя огневиски и отстраненно разглядывая каменную кладку голых стен дома.

— Тебе мало?

— Если хотите, можете рассказать еще.

Наставник сдвинул кустистые брови.

— Мне давно не восемнадцать. Я не сбегу, закрывая уши.

— Мда? — недоверчиво протянул наставник.

— И не двадцать, чтобы спорить, — подсказал Тесей с улыбкой. — Так как? Хотите что-то добавить?

— Нет, — медленно, не слишком уверенно сказал наставник, разглядывая Тесея со странным выражением лица.

— Тогда я скажу. — Тесей посерьезнел и доброжелательно, но твердо отрезал: — Все, что происходит между Ньютом, мной и Персивалем, касается только нас. Я знаю, что делаю, и если это приведет к проблемам — я с ними разберусь. Вам не следует беспокоиться, наставник.

Какое-то время раздавался только скрип качалок и треск пламени. Тесей ждал, что ему ответят; наставник разглядывал его, словно впервые видел. Но наконец он определился, а может, смирился и пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Ладно.

— Так просто? — не поверил Тесей.

— А что ты хотел? — ехидно осклабился наставник. — Раз сам видишь, в какую кучу дерьма влез, то и на здоровье. С волынкой плясать вокруг тебя не стану.

Тесей озадаченно глотнул огневиски. Кажется, они с наставником опять друг друга удивили. В который уже раз.

Маркус Бейли пробурчал что-то под нос, но повторять отказался — зато забросал Тесея вопросами про последние дела департамента. Остаток вечера обсуждали только их. Тесей ушел, получив немало ценных советов, к тому моменту и думать забыв, что же такое бурчал наставник.

***

«Наконец-то повзрослел. И полувека не прошло».


	19. 18. Глава 9

По закону вселенского равновесия отношения с Тесеем, наоборот, вошли в стадию непрекращающегося медового месяца. Как бы заняты они ни были, как бы вымотаны, они обязательно находили время на несколько поцелуев — или на что-то большее. Тесей и в целом стал откровеннее в проявлении нежности. Раньше им хватало обмена взглядами и кратких, скупых прикосновений, а сейчас Тесей сам постоянно тянулся трогать Персиваля и его постепенно приучал не только принимать проявления нежности, но и отвечать в тон.

Насчет Ньюта он, правда, беспокоился не меньше, но советовал подождать — хотя его тоже пугала мысль, что готовность Ньюта к жертвам ради их будущего не выдержит проверки реальностью.

Вдобавок — это не единственное, что не перенесло столкновения с реальным миром. Полбеды, что из-за постоянной нехватки времени Персиваль вспомнил, каково спать стоя, и начал пользоваться этим умением. Главное — оба его проекта пожирали гигантское количество денег. Галеоны таяли на глазах.

Как и говорил Тесею с Ньютом, Персиваль не ожидал прибыли в первые годы. Однако масштаб трат оказался совершенно не таким, на какой он рассчитывал. Патент на Атра-нис-Кенал и пенсия от МАКУСА не перекрывали расходов даже наполовину, причем на последнюю в ближайшем времени рассчитывать не приходилось: как только придет вызов в суд, ее заморозят. То же самое произойдет с американскими счетами — а заранее выводить средства оттуда было нельзя, чтобы не попасть под передачу дела в Конфедерацию и арест международного имущества.

При такой скорости трат всех их сбережений могло хватить в лучшем случае на четыре года. Если Персиваль не планировал пустить их семью по миру, нужно было срочно искать способы урезать расходы. Про дополнительные проекты в таких условиях не приходилось и говорить.

Проанализировав бюджеты газеты и команды, Персиваль пришел к неутешительному выводу: больше всего по содержимому его сейфов били зарплаты, причем не только руководителей или специалистов, но и обслуживающего персонала. Кто бы мог подумать, что квалифицированный смотритель за метлами получает не меньше спортивного колдомедика, хороший переводчик стоит на уровне, а то и дороже репортера, а для «Хронологии» в целом понадобится столько же администраторов и секретарей, сколько редакторов, репортеров и фотографов, если не больше. Все это отражалось на кошельке владельца. Но там, где обычный начинающий делец мог привлечь сторонние инвестиции, Персиваль обязан был справиться исключительно семейными средствами — зависимости от чужих финансов они себе позволить не могли. Пояс предстояло затянуть, и туго.

Как одну из возможностей Персиваль поначалу рассматривал также продажу своей американской недвижимости, включая фамильный особняк. Тесей его отговаривал, но ситуация грозила выйти из-под контроля, и окончально отказываться от идеи как таковой Персиваль не спешил. Однако пока отложил ее как крайнюю меру и принялся считать, как можно уменьшить текущие расходы. Останавливало еще и то, что с продажей особняка совокупная стоимость активов Персиваля на территории Америки может не перекрыть всех потенциальных штрафов. В этом случае МАКУСА даже без передачи дела в Конфедерацию получит законные основания на арест имущества за рубежом до вынесения приговора. Это будет катастрофой — и этого Персиваль собирался избежать любой ценой.

За счет «Полярных Сов» сократить бюджет не получалось вовсе: экономить на игроках и штабе сильнее, чем он уже сделал, было некуда, если он планировал получить достойный результат. Пришлось обратить взгляд на второй проект.

Газета пока работала в тестовом режиме, а еженедельные (для начала) номера ложились исключительно на стол Персиваля. Помимо того, что он собирался приурочить первый выпуск к отставке Фоули, он, будучи новичком издательского дела, хотел до запуска отладить рабочий процесс и выловить все возможные подводные камни.

После долгих раздумий и посоветовавшись с Тесеем, Персиваль не без сожаления временно закрыл австрийский офис, а ключевых сотрудников оттуда перевел во Францию. Озвучив им новость, Персиваль пообещал, что не позже, чем через полтора года, офис в Австрии откроется снова, и согласился компенсировать транспортные расходы либо съем жилья: это все равно выходило дешевле, чем снимать отдельное офисное помещение и платить за его обслуживание, включая весьма ощутимый налоговый сбор. На перемены согласились не все, однако большинство сотрудников восприняли их спокойно и остались в штате.

Расходы сократились, но недостаточно. Баланс за конец января и февраль выглядел удручающе — а ведь Персиваль сводил его сам, едва не поседев в процессе. Постоянные услуги бухгалтеров и юристов, которых по-хорошему стоило бы нанять в штат, он себе позволить не мог — только разовые консультации по мере необходимости.

Приходилось признать: либо Персиваль срочно сумеет найти альтернативный подход к своим проектам, либо от какого-то из них придется отказываться, по крайне мере, на обозримое будущее.

С неделю он напряженно думал, где найти достаточно квалифицированных, но не слишком требовательных к зарплате работников хотя бы на должности низшего звена, пока его не осенило идеей, с которой Персиваль и пришел в офис к Ньюту.

— Это несправедливо, — возразил Ньют, внимательно дослушав, и отложил щетку, которой чистил панцирь какой-то громадной многоножки. Та осознала, что процедура окончена, и с противным треском уползла, напоследок протоптавшись несколькими острыми лапками по ботинкам Персиваля. Отшатнулся он поздновато — на вычищенной коже залохматились длинные рваные дыры. Ньют немедленно достал палочку и произнес: — Reparo Praecise. Омеги ничем не хуже альф или бет.

— С этим я не спорю, и спасибо. Но не ударяйся в идеализм, Ньют. — Отогнав от себя несколько противно жужжащих веретенниц и убедившись, что больше никакой живности поблизости вроде бы нет, Персиваль чуть расслабился и для наглядности принялся загибать пальцы: — Для начала — вне системы образования труд омеги по всему миру пока что стоит в разы меньше, чем труд альфы или даже беты. И уж прости, но есть объективная причина: в мире очень мало омег с образованием глубже среднего школьного и опытом настоящей работы. Те, кто есть, — это в основном преподаватели, уже устроившие свою жизнь. Кто остается? Правильно. Я не могу взять редактором или политическим обозревателем омегу, всю жизнь просидевшего исключительно с детьми или занимавшегося оказанием определенных услуг, и тем более платить столько же, сколько опытным альфам и бетам. Это будет несправедливо в обратную сторону, тебе не кажется?

— Кто виноват, что омегам закрыта дорога к хорошему образованию?

— Не я, Ньют. Я бы хотел это исправить, я всегда хотел, вообще-то. Но не все сразу. Общество не готово. Даже если я отыщу уникального омегу, который образованием и опытом может сравниться с альфой, прямо сейчас я не смогу дать ему такую же зарплату. Сначала нужно подготовить общество к подобным изменениям. Если я найму омег за те же деньги, что альф или хотя бы бет, те немедленно потребуют пропорционального повышения для себя, а этого я позволить не могу. Сейчас у нас нет ни денег, ни репутации, чтобы удержать квалифицированных альф в случае их недовольства, а они нам нужны. — Видя, что Ньют, хоть и закусил нижнюю губу, возражать не стремится, Персиваль продолжил: — Это было первое и главное. Второе — большая часть омег сейчас не имеет работы в принципе. В Америке есть варианты, хоть и не беспроблемные, а в Европе омегам до сих пор почти невозможно куда-то устроиться — за вычетом нескольких школ. Давай-ка вспомним, какой самый доступный способ заработать для омеги?

— Проституция, — неохотно сказал Ньют и потер лоб. — Персиваль, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты дашь возможность работать легально, нормальные обязанности… Я знаю, что сразу дать всем равные условия не выйдет, просто не ожидал, что именно ты захочешь воспользоваться ситуацией так прагматично.

— Почему же? — прохладно сказал Персиваль, слегка задетый. — Я не одобряю сложившийся уклад, но это не значит, что я обязан игнорировать выгоду, которую могу извлечь из него для нас. К тому же, я считаю, что от этой идеи выиграют обе стороны. — Персиваль выдержал паузу и закончил: — Сейчас могу лишь обещать тебе, что подниму омегам зарплату, как только появится возможность. К тебе я пришел рассказать, чтобы ты узнал первым и, возможно, дал совет.

— В смешанных коллективах альфы часто воспринимают омег, которые работают на подчиненных должностях, как подарок от работодателя. Продумай, как дать альфам понять, что это не так. И как обезопасить омег. А еще… Заранее реши, что ты будешь делать, если случится… — Ньют замялся и обтекаемо сказал: — …серьезное недопонимание.

— Я понял, Ньют, — мрачно согласился Персиваль. — Да, я не думал об этом. Спасибо. Если тебе придет в голову что-то еще — обязательно поделись.

— Непременно. И, Персиваль? Я очень ценю, что ты пришел ко мне за советом.

И хотя в тоне звучала неподдельная благодарность, даже этот жест не растопил образовавшегося между ними льда.

Что ж, по крайней мере, кое-что полезное из разговора Персиваль извлек. Прежде, чем реформировать штат, он провел несколько серьезных бесед со всеми сотрудниками сразу и с начальниками по отдельности. Это заработало ему немало недоуменных и скептических взглядов. А с теми, кто откровенно протестовал против запрета трогать омег, Персиваль расстался без сожалений.

После столь обширных изменений в штате слухи вокруг «Хронологии» начали курсировать вдвое интенсивнее. Ну что ж, отрицательная известность — тоже известность. Зато в результате замены части персонала на омег расходы ощутимо сократились, а мартовский баланс получился довольно вменяемым, приблизившись к тем цифрам, на которые изначально рассчитывал Персиваль.

Сводил его он уже не сам.

После праздника Весеннего Равноденствия в британский офис «Хронологии» пришла, обворожительно улыбаясь, Аманда Феликс и предложила собственные услуги. Она считала в уме быстрее, чем Персиваль по арифмантическим таблицам, знала три языка и уже однажды серьезно ему помогла, сохранив все в тайне. Приятным дополнением было родство с небольшим, но чистокровным и довольно влиятельным в департаменте магического транспорта Британии семейством Феликсов. Условия работы и нагрузка мисс Феликс совершенно не пугали. Персиваль без колебаний утвердил ее своим новым главным бухгалтером и очень быстро ощутил все преимущества высококвалифицированного сотрудника, оказавшегося на своем месте. Феликс взяла на себя не только финансовую отчетность «Хронологии», но и взаимодействие с Министерствами Британии, Франции и Австрии, сгладив несколько шероховатостей. Теперь не приходилось постоянно решать мелкие бюрократические проблемы — под контролем Феликс они попросту не успевали возникать.

Зарплату она получала как альфа — и каждый кнат был полностью заслужен. Персиваль только предупредил, что афишировать это не стоит, и в дальнейшем рассчитывал на ее благоразумие.

В жизни наметилась положительная тенденция, только свободного времени оставалось все меньше. Весной Персиваль оказался занят так сильно, что пасхальная поездка в Грецию повисла в воздухе. В какой-то момент он даже колебался, не отменить ли ее: Ньюту ничего не грозило в компании Тесея, а у Персиваля хватало важных и срочных встреч. Однако присутствие на столь значимом событии без партнера выглядело бы довольно странно и дало бы повод для лишних спекуляций в прессе, поэтому Персиваль кое-как выгрыз в своем расписании целую субботу. Впрочем, если отставить в сторону политику, Персиваль хотел просто быть рядом с Ньютом в важный для него момент.

В «Двух Пергаментах» Ньют планировал анонсировать второй том «Фантастических Тварей». Посвященный в планы Адрастус пребывал в экстазе и пачками рассылал приглашения для прессы. И хотя ажиотаж вряд ли окажется оправданным с точки зрения приглашенных репортеров, он играл на руку Персивалю, Ньюту и Тесею.

После анонса у Ньюта, разумеется, пожелают взять интервью. Они уже спланировали, что упомянут свои регулярные дуэли, и Ньют даже согласился на это пойти: его откровенно выводила из себя необходимость безвылазно сидеть дома, пока он оставался главной целью Гриндельвальда. Так что, помимо сентиментальных соображений, Персивалю следовало присутствовать, чтобы при необходимости он мог скорректировать ход интервью.

Информацию о том, что Старшая Палочка не у Ньюта, следовало как можно быстрее и надежнее донести до Гриндельвальда, пока не случилось беды. Узнав новости о Воскрешающем Камне, он не прекратил охоту за недвижимостью Персиваля — а значит, надеялся найти Ньюта.

Удостоверились они очень просто: по рекомендации Тесея за неделю до поездки Персиваль вышел на Гриммсона и, ссылаясь на необходимость финансировать свои новые проекты, все же намекнул на продажу Иглы.

Гриммсон расхохотался ему в лицо и издевательски напомнил, что предложение не было бессрочным.

«Ваше время вышло, мистер Грейвз», — сказал он тогда.

На то, что именно Ньюта теперь усиленно искали аколиты Гриндельвальда, указывала и еще одна небольшая на первый взгляд деталь. Тесей рассказал, что на Весеннем Балу Корвинус Малфой с удивительной для него настойчивостью набивался на визит к Тесею и даже иносказательно упрекнул его в том, что он никого к себе не приглашает.

На выручку пришла, как ни странно, леди Скамандер, чопорно объявив, что лорду Малфою, разумеется, всегда рады в Скамандер-холле. Она тут же буквально из ничего организовала едва ли не званый прием в его честь на ближайших выходных, и речь о мнимом затворничестве Тесея в компании больше не заходила. Но сам факт, что сторонник Гриндельвальда попытался попасть в «Дом у Ручья» и активно им интересовался, очень тревожил.

Последним гвоздем стало пришедшее в британский офис «Хронологии» письмо.

«Мои соболезнования».

Белый незапечатанный конверт нашелся в официальной почте как раз накануне поездки. Персиваля потом весь вечер трясло, и даже всегда сдержанный Тесей фонил желанием убивать, а деятельный, энергичный Ньют недвижно сидел в кресле до самого рассвета.

Гриндельвальд писал так, словно Ньют уже…

Нет. Даже если Персивалю придется провести остаток жизни в плену — этого он не допустит.

И снова вспомнилось, как некстати сорвалась поездка Криденса. Если бы он смог присутствовать, Персивалю было бы намного спокойнее. Хотя, возможно, Криденс сгоряча мог бы натворить лишнего — именно поэтому ему сообщать о письме не стали.

Тесей тоже готов был порвать Гриндельвальда голыми руками, однако его ярость была холодной, как и у Персиваля, и у Ньюта. Письма дразнили, выводили из себя, мешали трезво смотреть на ситуацию — но ведь именно этого Гриндельвальд и добивался.

Уступать ему даже в такой мелочи никто не собирался.

Берясь за портал в Афины, Персиваль был полон решимости играть исключительно по своим правилам.

Они отправились ранним субботним утром из Министерства Британии в Министерство Греции. Все официально, с соблюдением всех законов: документы и палочки у них на таможне проверили трижды, как и разрешения на ввоз всех животных из чемодана Ньюта — совершенно безобидных и взятых лишь для презентации. Само собой, химер, ради которых изначально затевалась поездка, Ньют с собой не брал. Их должна была отдельным чемоданом привезти Банти ближе к вечеру — после того, как презентация в «Двух Пергаментах» завершится.

Тесей при чужих делал вид, что его в Грецию привели исключительно родственные чувства, причем довольно обременительные, а Персиваля и вовсе демонстративно игнорировал — совершенно взаимно. Общались с чиновниками принимающей стороны и аппарировали в «Два Пергамента» они порознь: Персиваль под руку с Ньютом, Тесей чуть позднее и сам по себе. Координаты Персиваль ему сообщил заранее.

На месте пока было пусто, и не из-за раннего времени: как и всегда в дни особых событий, магазин открывал двери исключительно для приглашенных — а они начнут прибывать не ранее, чем к одиннадцати часам. Это оставляло почти четыре часа на то, чтобы обговорить последние организационные моменты и принять кое-какие меры безопасности.

— Персиваль! — Из глубин навстречу выплыл, широко и гостеприимно улыбаясь, лоснящийся Адрастус. Праздничная синяя тога колыхалась на объемистом брюшке. Он совершенно не изменился, как, впрочем, и его похожий на музей магазин. — Ньютон! Вы позволите так вас называть? — Адрастус энергично потряс руку Персиваля, ловко склонился, приветствуя Ньюта. — Добро пожаловать! Не передать словами, как я рад лично познакомиться с вами! Ты, возможно, помнишь мою супругу, Персиваль?

Она небесным видением возникла рядом с мужем.

— Разве могу я забыть великолепную Филомену? — Персиваль, в свою очередь, глубоко и уважительно поклонился, приветствуя хозяйку — точеную, словно эллиническая статуя, невысокую, элегантно одетую омегу с пурпурно-золотыми волосами и кошачьим взглядом густо подведенных глаз.

— Вы мне льстите, Персиваль, — мелодично рассмеялась Филомена и немедленно обратила внимание на Ньюта. — Мистер Скамандер, это честь — принимать вас в нашем скромном магазинчике.

Пару мгновений спустя она ненавязчиво увлекла его на второй этаж «скромного магазинчика», оставив альф наедине — как и полагалось по этикету. Ньют едва успел передать чемодан Персивалю.

— Вы прибыли так рано, Персиваль, я даже не успел подготовить достойного вас приема, — театрально запереживал Адрастус, хотя прекрасно знал, во сколько у них портал. — Прошу, завтрак накрыт на террасе.

— Зная тебя, я уверен, что все пройдет на высшем уровне, — заверил Персиваль с усмешкой. — Но у нас несколько изменились обстоятельства. Боюсь, завтрак подождет. Сначала я поставлю чемодан и наложу парочку заклинаний — ради нашего общего спокойствия.

— О, конечно, как угодно. Идем, я все тебе покажу! Но что насчет брата Ньютона? Он ведь собирался прибыть с вами?

— Он аппарирует позже. — Персиваль чуть поджал губы, показывая, что не желает о нем говорить. И действительно не хотел распространяться, что Тесей сейчас гулял по окрестностям, скрытно настраивая сигнальные чары на темную магию. — Веди, Адрастус.

Как и обещал в письме, Адрастус должным образом подготовился. В главном холле магазина — огромном, как хороший бальный зал, — у дальней от входа стены возвели пафосную кафедру. Вокруг на изящных столиках красиво разложили десятки томов последнего из переизданий «Фантастических Тварей», а стену за кафедрой закрывал гигантский плакат в виде обложки первого тома. По задумке, когда Ньют сделает объявление, плакат замерцает нарисованными фейерверками, и под названием возникнет огромная цифра «два». Адрастус, конечно, предпочел бы сменить рисунок на актуальную обложку, но ее пока не было и в помине: хотя Ньют завершил работу над книгой и уже связался со своим издательством, они пока обсуждали лишь переиздание первого тома и то, в каком формате выйдет второй. О мелочах вроде обложки речь зайдет не скоро, и Адрастусу пришлось выкручиваться.

Хотя с точки зрения презентации придраться было не к чему, место проведения с легкостью можно было назвать кошмаром безопасника.

Потолок в холле возносился очень высоко, а вдоль стен обвивались два ряда балконов: широкий пояс — второго этажа, где по центру было выделено место для оркестра, и выше — узкая баллюстрада третьего. Причем с балкона второго этажа можно было также попасть во внутренние залы и кабинеты поменьше размером. Помимо стеллажей в них стояли пухлые диваны и кресла для бесед, а в некоторых также размещались увеселительные столы — для интеллектуальных и не очень игр. Из части кабинетов вниз вели лестницы — таким образом, подняться на балкон можно было не только по восходящим лестницам в главном зале, но и из глубин магазина. Чтобы контролировать перемещения гостей и обеспечить полную безопасность, требовалась слаженная команда опытных авроров. Напасть на Ньюта во время презентации будет очень легко.

Но отказываться было поздно — даже зная всю опасность публичных выступлений, даже после угрозы Гриндельвальда. Адрастус постарался, и ради Ньюта здесь сегодня соберется цвет греческой и местами даже европейской аристократии, в том числе некоторые из родных британских лордов и леди. В основном это будут второ- и третьестепенные лица, однако кое-кто из влиятельных тоже планировал быть. Адрастус недавно с гордостью сообщил, что его скромный прием почтят своим присутствием леди Боунс и лорд Лонгботтом с консортами. Гордость, разбиравшая Адрастуса, была объяснима: в день презентации Ньюта в Британии проходил другой, куда более шикарный прием — леди Скамандер давала Пасхальный бал в Скамандер-холле, и подавляющее большинство британской и французской аристократии будут там. Выходило чрезвычайно удобно: можно было не ждать в «Двух Пергаментах» кого-то вроде Малфоя или Крауча, что отчасти послужило причиной выбрать для презентации именно эту субботу. Зато представителей прессы слетится немало, включая двух сотрудников собственной газеты Персиваля.

Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, отмена презентации в последний момент или неявка главного виновника очень сильно ударила бы по позициям не только Персиваля, но и Тесея, чего перед выборами допускать было нельзя. И вот Персиваль был здесь, а на его плечах лежала задача обеспечить безопасность внутри магазина.

— Выглядит великолепно, Адрастус. Надеюсь, ты не против, если я добавлю кое-какие чары? В качестве предосторожности, — риторически спросил Персиваль, внушительно посмотрев на Адрастуса.

— Конечно, конечно! Я понимаю, специфика твоей, хм, специальности… — вынужденно уступил он, понимая, что возражения приняты не будут.

— Не волнуйся, я не стану ничего менять в интерьере, — заверил Персиваль и достал палочку. Демонстрировать свои умения в беспалочковой магии он не собирался без крайней нужды. К тому же, некоторые сложные заклинания с палочкой получались точнее. Мелочей в защите Ньюта быть не могло.

Чемодан отлично уместился в нише под кафедрой, и Персиваль накрыл его многослойными чарами — как от случайных и не очень любопытствующих, так и для того, чтобы предотвратить побег кого-нибудь из животных, — а затем занялся общими щитами.

Несмотря на обещание, Адрастус ревниво проследил, чтобы ни одна книга в фигурных пирамидах не сдвинулась с места, а когда Персиваль повесил над кафедрой последний большой купол, Адрастус скрупулезно убедился, что заклинание на плакате по-прежнему работает.

— Tempus, — сказал Адрастус, завершив проверку. — Ох, Персиваль, идем же скорее! Непременно нужно позавтракать! Скоро начнут приходить работники, и у нас столько дел, столько дел!

Как выяснилось, за прошедшее время Тесей уже успел аппарировать в «Два Пергамента» и был встречен Филоменой. В одном из малых залов они углубились в беседу о последних веяниях туристической моды и перспективах развития бизнеса в этой сфере, пока Ньют довольно безучастно сидел рядом. Ньют в принципе не любил пустой болтовни, так что просто предоставил Тесею отдуваться за всех и изредка вставлял свои реплики. Но даже для не знакомого с ним человека очевидно было, что Ньют нервничает: он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам и был напряжен сильнее, чем того заслуживала презентация новой книги. Появление в комнате Персиваля с Адрастусом он и вовсе встретил хлестким поворотом в их сторону. Даже Тесей остро, недобро глянул на вновьприбывших. Такое поведение гостей, конечно, не могло остаться незамеченным.

— А вот и они! Я надеюсь, — прожурчала Филомена, — ты предпринял все необходимые меры для _нашей_ , — она подчеркнула это слово, — безопасности, Персиваль?

Невинный с виду, шутливый вопрос — но если бы Персиваль отшутился в ответ, о презентации пришлось бы забыть. Филомену с ее острым умом и стальным внутренним стержнем он знал не первый год — и гораздо лучше, чем Адрастуса, хотя последний об этом не подозревал.

— Разумеется. — Персиваль уважительно склонил голову. — Вам не стоит переживать — _вам_ ничего не грозит.

Не стесняясь гостей, Филомена обменялась долгим взглядом с Адрастусом — после чего грациозно поднялась и с нежной улыбкой пригласила:

— Завтрак ждет, господа. Прошу за мной.

Приятно было видеть, что в него все еще верили.

Остаток утра гостей развлекали: сначала легкими закусками и кофе под непринужденную беседу, затем обсуждением последних штрихов презентации. Адрастус то исчезал, чтобы решить тот или иной вопрос с постепенно заполнявшими магазин официантами, музыкантами и прочим персоналом, то снова появлялся и вставлял несколько веских фраз, оставаясь полноценным участником разговора. Завидное умение.

Персиваль тоже отлучался — проверить, на месте ли его защита, и бегло прочитать как минимум музыкантов. Оркестр будет сидеть практически над кафедрой: с их позиции очень удобно было бы колдовать, и Персиваль хотел убедиться, что под видом барабанщика или скрипача в «Два Пергамента» не проник никто из аколитов Гриндельвальда.

На первый взгляд — не проник. Но расслабиться можно будет только дома. Пока же Персиваль воспринимал происходящее как аврорскую миссию, а не как светское мероприятие, и смотрел в оба глаза. Особенно когда начали подтягиваться репортеры, а за ними — первые гости, и пришла пора выйти в постепенно густевшую толпу.

От них сразу отделился и быстро исчез Тесей. Вакантное место пустовало не дольше пары мгновений: Персиваля с Ньютом немедленно взяли в оборот несколько местных аристократов, жаждавших новизны общения, и прием потек, как ему и полагается.

С этого момента они наедине не оставались.

Персиваль знакомился с новыми людьми и здоровался с теми, кого знал, представлял всем Ньюта, шутил и отвечал на шутки, а сам зорко высматривал потенциальную опасность — и не видел ее.

Вокруг роились совершенно обычные люди: напыщенные и не очень, умные и поверхностные, расчетливые политики и беспечные повесы, триумвираты, пары и одиночки всех мастей. Персиваль даже приметил одного альфу сразу с тремя омегами — редкость за пределами арабских и азиатских стран, но не совсем уж нонсенс.

И никого подозрительного.

В чем заключался подвох? И стоило ли ждать его здесь, в «Двух Пергаментах»? Безусловно, Гриндельвальду очень удобно было бы напасть именно сегодня — за пределами родной для Ньюта и Тесея страны. Вдобавок, греческие авроры никогда не славились особым профессионализмом — лишний повод организовать рейд именно здесь. Но Персиваль не видел ничего и никого подозрительного. Ньют лишь периодически отрицательно качал головой, и условного знака от Тесея тоже не поступало — значит, и он пока не наткнулся на угрозу.

Неужели Гриндельвальд отправил письмо исключительно чтобы поиздеваться? Или сюрприз поджидает их, вопреки опасениям, не здесь, а дома?

Персиваль удвоил, утроил бдительность — но это не помогло.

И заметил угрозу совсем не он.

— Персиваль, — сипло, не своим голосом позвал вдруг Ньют, бесцеремонно дернув его за рукав. Хорошо хоть, выждал, пока Персиваль завершит очередную беседу ни о чем и направит его ближе к кафедре: подступало время для объявления. — Альфа с синими волосами, вон там, у колонны, в центре группы? Это Гриндельвальд. Я не знаю, как, но я уверен.

Разумеется, тут же поворачиваться или немедленно сканировать разум подозрительного типа Персиваль не стал и с курса не сбился. Но, заведя очередную ничего не значащую беседу о погоде с очередной группкой пожилых греческих омег, чуть развернулся, чтобы отыскать предполагаемого врага.

Долго рыскать взглядом поверх голов не пришлось. Он притягивал внимание — харизматичный, уверенный в себе альфа средних лет — и уже успел собрать вокруг себя компанию из некоторых весьма влиятельных альф с консортами. Одетый в строгом соответствии с греческой модой, обладатель чеканного профиля с характерным носом и безупречно-оливковой кожи, он ничем не выделялся на их фоне, кроме вопиющего одиночества. Большинство европейских аристократов к сорока-пятидесяти уже состоят в браке — как те, что окружили этого альфу. Он же явился без спутника — но при этом выглядел на своем месте. И его, кажется, знали — или, по крайней мере, его личину. Никто не проявлял признаков беспокойства. Ему заглядывали в рот, его шуткам беспечно смеялись, и Персиваль не нашел бы сцену подозрительной, если бы не предупреждение.

Однако чутью Ньюта Персиваль доверял — и не сомневался, что в десятке метров от них очаровывает светских бездельников Гриндельвальд собственной персоной.

Рано или поздно они должны были встретится снова. Неприятностей сегодня Персиваль ждал в любом случае. И все равно — вдоль позвоночника пробежался холодок парализующего страха, оставив за собой дрожащее послевкусие.

— Что мы будем делать? — очень тихо поинтересовался Ньют, тесно прижимаясь к плечу Персиваля. — Тринадцать минут до презентации.

Изобличить Гриндельвальда немедленно, сорвать презентацию, организовать панику и, скорее всего, полноценный бой, разгромить «Два Пергамента» — а потом выкручиваться в прессе, объясняясь за весь бардак? Кто поручится, что разоблачителей назовут героями, особенно если Ньют все-таки ошибся?

— Пока ничего. Начнем презентацию чуть раньше, — таким же шепотом очень кратко ответил Персиваль и послал извиняющуюся улыбку трем очень милым старушкам-омегам, с которыми они беседовали для вида последние несколько минут. — Прошу прощения, прекрасные леди, но Ньюту скоро выступать. Позвольте вас временно покинуть.

Старушки проводили их слегка разочарованными, но вежливыми улыбками. Действительно, не очень красиво получилось — за столь резкий уход нужно будет извиниться после презентации… если она не превратится в апокалипсис.

— Он идет сюда, — прошипел Ньют одновременно.

— Будь готов ставить щиты, как репетировали.

Оставалось надеяться, что дуэльные навыки не пригодятся Ньюту сегодня. А если пригодятся — что от регулярных тренировок с Персивалем и Тесеем был толк.

Персиваль рассчитывал довести Ньюта до кафедры, избежав встречи с Гриндельвальдом, но не вышло. Тот ловко сманеврировал между слонявшимися по залу людьми и возник прямо на пути Персиваля и Ньюта, причем не один. Двое влиятельных греческих аристократов, господин Метаксас и леди Александридис, обрамляли его вместе со своими консортами. На их лицах цвели улыбки нехорошего предвкушения, однако в ментальном фоне, насколько смог прочесть Персиваль без взлома щитов, не было признаков страха или возбуждения. Только злорадство. По крайней мере, если они и знали, кто скрывается под личиной их земляка, масштабного побоища не ожидали.

Что, разумеется, не значило его нулевой вероятности.

— Позвольте представиться — Лаэрт Левентис, к вашим услугам. — Гриндельвальд поклонился с размахом и одновременно изяществом, но сопроводил приветствие столь двусмысленной улыбкой, что оно показалось откровенным издевательством. — Мы — я имею в виду себя и моих добрых друзей, Элладия и Феодору, — желаем выразить восхищение вашей смелостью, омега Скамандер.

«Омега», «альфа», «бета». Такие обращения были в ходу до эпохи Возрождения, пока не сменились на более нейтральные «мисс» и «мистер» — когда стало считаться, что подчеркивать первичный пол собеседника неприлично и невежливо, особенно если речь шла об одиноких омегах. Мода пришла от магглов в упрощенном виде — у них с обращениями было сложнее — и понравилась не всем, но большинство магов ее все же переняли. Сейчас устаревшими обращениями пользовались лишь те, кто родился еще при их расцвете, вроде Маркуса Бейли, и те, кто желал подчеркнуть пол. Чаще всего — чтобы уязвить.

— Вот как, — холодно ответил Ньют, не уточняя, в чем именно заключалась упомянутая храбрость. — Благодарю. Однако прошу нас простить — время выступления почти подошло.

Он сделал шаг, намереваясь миновать Гриндельвальда и пройти к кафедре. Тот не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, а леди Александридис, которую Гриндельвальд представил как Феодору, проворковала:

— Ну что вы, омега Скамандер, у нас еще целых десять минут! Вполне достаточно для нескольких любезных слов, не правда ли?

Ее консорт опустил взгляд; Элладий Метаксас с консортом едко заулыбались, Гриндельвальд же подхватил:

— Да, действительно. Мы всего лишь хотели поинтересоваться таким неожиданным расширением у поля вашей деятельности, омега Скамандер. Не думаю, что кто-то мог предсказать ваше вступление в Фонд Дэнвера.

— Почему же? — осведомился Ньют. Он, как и Персиваль, понял, что просто так этот разговор не закончится, а пройти к кафедре без скандала им не дадут. Вполне вероятно, Гриндельвальд специально выжидал момент незадолго до начала презентации, чтобы обратить на себя как можно больше внимания.

Итак, что бы он ни планировал — оно началось и раскручивалось у Персиваля на глазах.

Было страшно.

Но тут ноздрей коснулся привычный, успокаивающий запах гранита и северного шторма, и Персиваль стряхнул с себя секундную слабость. Он не один — они здесь втроем, и каждый из них способен поспорить с Гриндельвальдом на равных либо превосходит силой. Раз вместо штурма «Двух Пергаментов» Гриндельвальд пришел под маской — значит, был шанс обойтись малой кровью, если правильно разыграть все карты. Тут и интервью не понадобится — достаточно прямо при нем упомянуть, что Старшая Палочка давно сменила владельца.

Скорее всего, это спровоцирует дуэль, но… не за тем ли самым пришел Гриндельвальд изначально? Очень дерзкий, однако совсем не плохой план: довести Ньюта, обострить до ситуации, когда вызов будет единственным достойным выходом, победить — и вернуть себе Старшую Палочку. А то, что все случится на глазах Персиваля, наверняка было лишь приятным дополнением для этого ублюдка.

Добиться дуэли именно с Ньютом будет легко — не зря речь зашла о Фонде Дэнвера. Выступая за самостоятельность для омег, Ньют не сможет отказаться от вызова, а Персиваль — вступиться за него на правах альфы, не нанеся ущерба репутации как Ньюта, так и тех идей, что он поддерживает. В теории.

Персиваль не собирался заводить дело так далеко. Требовалось как можно скорее переключить фокус на себя. Но и делать этого слишком топорно было нельзя — придется выжидать подходящий момент.

Сбоку мелькнули рыжие волосы — привлеченный заминкой и резким изменением в феромонах Персиваля и Ньюта, к ним подошел Тесей. Одно из удобств метки — партнеры становились гиперчувствительны к феромонам друг друга и различали малейшие оттенки настроения по запаху. Разумеется, Тесей мигом почуял неладное, уловив тревогу и страх. Он занял место чуть сбоку, в начавшем собираться кругу зевак, и не вмешивался. Но приятно было сознавать, что в крайнем случае он не останется в стороне.

Однако это — не его бой. Персивалю и Ньюту предстояло разбираться самим. Персиваль лишь предпочел бы согласовать действия в изменившихся обстоятельствах и, пока Ньют был занят беседой, он быстро обменялся с Тесеем мыслями. Еще одно преимущество связи — после ее установки взаимная легилименция давалась им со смехотворной легкостью.

С его выводами о намерениях Гриндельвальда Тесей был полностью согласен, но тоже пока не видел возможности вмешаться.

— Как же, — тем временем наигранно удивлялся Гриндельвальд под согласный смех своих прихвостней. — Ваше недавнее выступление в Бразилии цитировали многие газеты. Вы весьма известны своей позицией о защите магических животных. Удивительно было видеть, что вы и омег ставите на одну ступень с ними. Немногие омеги столь открыто признают этот факт. И мы аплодируем вам за смелость, омега Скамандер.

Гриндельвальд обращался уже не только к своим спутникам, но и ко всей собравшейся вокруг толпе. Его последние слова сопроводили аплодисментами многие. До тошноты многие.

— Вы, должно быть, относитесь к тем альфам, которые любят логические диспуты и задачи, господин Левентис? — Ньют высказался негромко, оборвав хлопки и заставив прислушиваться к себе. — Не разрешите ли одну для меня? Если человек играет в квиддич и разводит гиппогрифов, значит ли это, что гиппогрифы имеют отношение к квиддичу?

Аудитория с интересом следила за набирающей обороты дискуссией. Кажется, никакая презентация уже никому не была нужна: все осознали, что происходит нечто куда более значимое и захватывающее.

Осознали и хозяева. Адрастус еще не показывался, но у локтя Персиваля возникла, словно беззвучно аппарировав, Филомена и посмотрела на него из-под неправдоподобно густых ресниц. Проницательный, неприступный взгляд — Филомена безмолвно спрашивала, в чем дело.

Персиваль лишь покачал головой, прося не вмешиваться. Она недовольно раздула ноздри, как львица в ярости, но не сделала попытки развести спорящих и продолжила молча наблюдать, соглашаясь с его просьбой — пока.

По окончании приема Персивалю придется здорово попотеть, чтобы объясниться, не потеряв ее доверия и гостеприимства.

— Позвольте ответить встречным вопросом. — Гриндельвальд задумчиво покачал бокал со знаменитым вином Врахносов. Он держал его самыми кончиками, как держат за крылышки пойманную бабочку, не желая ей повредить, и загипнотизированная этим простым жестом аудитория в едином порыве подалась вперед, ожидая следующей реплики. — Если кто-то подает милостыню бедняку и обычному человеку, не значит ли это, что ему одинаково жаль обоих? Разве нельзя в этом случае сказать, что этот кто-то ставит бедняка и обычного человека на одну ступень, сколько бы разными ни казались их обстоятельства?

Толпа как завороженная перевела десятки взглядов на Ньюта. Кажется, за ними уже наблюдали и с балконов, хотя там еще сохранились островки независимых бесед.

— Ваш пример некорректен. Обычный человек не нуждается в милостыне.

— Хотите сказать, омеги нуждаются в защите своих прав? — развеселился Гриндельвальд, и вокруг одобрительно засмеялись — в основном альфы и беты, но и некоторые омеги поддержали веселье.

— Хотите сказать, нет? — парировал Ньют, и это было ошибкой, но Персиваль пока не видел возможности вмешаться так, чтобы не выглядеть слоном в посудной лавке.

— Помилуйте, у омег сплошные права и минимум обязанностей! Что же тут защищать? — Гриндельвальд снисходительно посмотрел на Ньюта и подпустил в голос напускной серьезности: — Если чьи права и стоит защищать, то альф. А то у нас в основном обязанности.

Эта фраза вызвала новую вспышку смеха и несколько одобрительных выкриков.

— Права альф? Право работать на любой работе, господин Левентис. Право оставаться одному или выбирать партнера. Право решать за него. Право владеть и распоряжаться финансами, недвижимостью… судьбами детей. Право иметь свое мнение, господин Левентис. Ни одно из этих прав альф не нуждается в защите, потому что их никто не оспаривает. Вы даже не задумываетесь о них, имея эти права от рождения. А теперь попробуйте отнести все мной сказанное к омегам.

С каждым словом голос Ньюта креп, набирал убедительности и силы, звучал ровно и уверенно. Персивалю еще не доводилось слышать от Ньюта этот тон. В толпе с жаром кивали несколько молоденьких омег, выражая полнейшую поддержку; кое-кто из омег постарше выглядел заинтересованным или согласным.

С другим оппонентом, возможно, сработало бы, но Гриндельвальд слишком хорошо умел вести диспуты и держать толпу. Сбить его с толку не получилось.

— Я даже не знаю, что из этого нелепее, омега Скамандер. — Гриндельвальд шутовски всплеснул руками. — Работать? Работа омеги — заботиться об альфе, зачинать ей или рожать ему детей, выращивать их…

— Омега может хотеть другую работу, как не все альфы хотят стать политиками или игроками в квиддич, господин Левентис.

— Не смешите. Неужели вы искренне считаете, что подавляющее большинство альф работают исключительно теми, кем хотели стать? — Гриндельвальд задрал синие брови почти до линии роста волос. — Очаровательная наивность истинного омеги… которую я назвал бы вопиющей глупостью у альфы. Наша жизнь не всегда справедлива, омега Скамандер.

— Разве это не повод ее изменить? — горячно выпалил задетый Ньют, на чем тут же, разумеется, попался.

— Вы, никак, замахнулись на то, чтобы бороться с фундаментальной несправедливостью, омега Скамандер? Хотите изменить мировой порядок? — вкрадчиво, с намеком, который уловили по крайней мере наиболее чуткие из слушателей, подсказал Гриндельвальд.

К счастью, уловил и Ньют — мигом остыл и сам повел разговор по другой дороге.

— Я согласен с вами насчет альф — не все работают там, где хотят. Но у альф есть выбор и возможность добиться желаемого. Даже у бет он есть, хотя им сложнее, чем альфам. У омег этого выбора априори нет. Именно его я хочу им дать.

Молодец, что упомянул бет. Гриндельвальд едва заметно прищурился — видимо, сам планировал о них вспомнить в одной из следующих реплик.

— Ньютон весьма неплох, — сдержанно прокомментировали сзади, и Персиваль обернулся.

— Лорд Лонгботтом.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Арфанг Лонгботтом доброжелательно улыбнулся.

Импозантный, обходительный, уступчивый — он относился ко всем подчеркнуто доброжелательно и почти никогда не спорил. Но если вступал в дискуссию — оппонент сам не замечал, как оказывался в дураках.

— Не желаете вмешаться? — чуть приподняв бровь, осведомился лорд Лонгботтом.

Персиваль желал, и сильно, но совершенно не видел лазейки. Однако ответил, чтобы сохранить лицо:

— Как вы любезно заметили, Ньют весьма неплох. Зачем помогать, если он справляется?

Увы, слова Персиваля были немедленно опровергнуты.

— Хорошо, представим, что омеги пойдут работать. — Гриндельвальд подпустил в голос сочувственной иронии. — Вы, очевидно, не слишком знакомы с экономической наукой, что простительно омеге. — По залу прокатились смешки; Гриндельвальд подмигнул двум молодым альфам, слушавшим его с открытыми ртами. — Оставим в стороне вопрос, откуда взять рабочие места и что станет с мировым уровнем зарплат при перенасыщении рынка труда. Это сложно, я не стану требовать от вас ответа. Объясните мне другое: а как же дети? Семьи? Кто тогда будет заниматься ими? Вы так любите природу, вы много говорили о ней в Бразилии. Давайте вспомним о ней, омега Скамандер, вы ведь хорошо знаете этот предмет? Природа нашего вида такова, что альфы берут на себя самые тяжелые задачи, беты эволюцией, на которую вы ссылаетесь в своих выступлениях, приспособлены к рутинной и монотонной работе, предназначение же омег — продолжать наш род. Если омеги не станут этого делать, занятые другой работой, не будет ли это противно природе, которую вы возводите в столь высокий ранг и совсем недавно призывали защищать? Разве не вымрем мы как вид, если омеги перестанут исполнять свое предназначение? Альфа за свою жизнь способен родить не более трех детей, чаще одного. Подавляющее большинство бет бесплодны. Омеги единственные способны выносить и родить выводок. Именно омеги — ключ к процветанию и развитию нашего вида, особенно в условиях, когда магглов подавляюще много. Без омег нас через поколение-два просто задавят числом. Вы так яро защищаете вымирающие виды животных, омега Скамандер, и одновременно по сути поддерживаете идею, которая уничтожит как вид _нас_.

Похоже, Гриндельвальд стремился не просто спровоцировать Ньюта на личную дуэль, но и максимально унизить его взгляды. Он очень хорошо подготовился — видно было, что продумал каждое слово. На этот монолог ответить можно было, однако сходу даже Персиваль несколько терялся, какие контраргументы подобрать. На ум приходила только способность альф рожать больше троих детей — загвоздка обычно заключалась в нежелании альф, а не в отсутствии возможности. Но все остальное? Здесь Персиваль и сам вряд ли ответил бы на месте Ньюта, потому что, увы, считал Гриндельвальда правым во всем, что касалось экономики. Вот Ньют видел проблему изнутри и обладал живым, нешаблонным мышлением. Он, может, и предложил бы логичные возражения, но он попросту недостаточно подготовился к подобным дебатам, потому что ждали магического сражения, а не словесного.

Лица Ньюта Персиваль не видел, только плечи у него неестественно напряглись — и он молчал.

Вокруг последние несколько минут полыхали вспышки фотокамер: репортеры стремились запечатлеть каждый миг, уже не сомневаясь, что история выйдет сенсационной. Краем глаза Персиваль со смутным удовлетворением отметил, что оба его сотрудника ничуть не отставали от коллег: один безостановочно щелкал затвором фотоаппарата, другой яростно строчил в блокноте, хватая каждое слово.

— Я рад, омега Скамандер, что вы хотя бы осознаете, на какой ступени развития находятся омеги, и признаете это открыто, — пользуясь затянувшейся паузой, триумфально сказал Гриндельвальд. — Но вам не помешало бы также помнить свое место. Вы — такой же омега, как и все. Спасайте утопающих кэльпи и беззащитных драконов, если не способны завести собственную семью, но не лезьте в вопросы, в которых не разбираетесь. Вам не хватает ни образования, ни ума.

Музыка затихла — произнесенные близко к кафедре слова благодаря акустике достигли даже ушей музыкантов.

Присутствующие задержали дыхание еще при упоминании семьи — а последняя фраза и вовсе исключала мирное завершение дискуссии. Если Ньют не бросит формальный вызов, над ним будут смеяться даже те, кто согласен с идеями, которые он отстаивал.

И проклятье, Персиваль так и не нашел способа вмешаться!

— Я теряюсь, за что вызвать вас на дуэль, господин Левентис, — почти дружески поделился Ньют, склонив голову к плечу — как всегда рассматривал своих оппонентов. — Но знаете, прежде я кое в чем вам отвечу. Я не стремлюсь изменить наш мир так, как описали его вы. Я хочу лишь, чтобы у омег было право выбора, которое есть у остальных. Чтобы те омеги, которых природа создала не для семьи, а для чего-то другого, могли реализовать свое предназначение. Как и те, которые пожелают создать семью и заниматься только ей — и у них тоже должен быть выбор. Выбор партнера. А еще существуют компромиссы, господин Левентис. Вы делите мир на черное и белое, даже не задумываясь о том, что существует золотая середина. Это ли не наивность, которую, как вы сказали, нельзя назвать очаровательной у альфы? Что же касается меня? Я не отказываюсь ни от одного своего слова. И я формально вызываю вас на поединок, господин Левентис. Но я не дуэлянт. Вы правильно сказали, каждый должен заниматься тем, в чем он разбирается. Я воспользуюсь одним из немногих своих прав как омеги и предоставлю сражаться моему альфе, если он согласится.

В толпе оживленно зашептались, даже лорд Лонгботтом хмыкнул под нос: «Молодец».

А Персиваля накрыло облегчением. Он не сумел найти предлог для вмешательства, но у Ньюта получилось. И Ньют согласен был даже пожертвовать долей репутации ради того, что обещал Персивалю.

— Разумеется, Ньют. — Персиваль выступил вперед, чувствуя, как закипает в крови восторг — от уверенности и доверия Ньюта, от того, что он признал за Персивалем его выбор, хоть и не соглашался с ним, от азарта близкого боя с пугающе сильным противником. — Я формально подтверждаю вызов Ньютона Артемиса Фидо Скамандера и соглашаюсь исполнять его роль как вызывающей стороны. Принимаете ли вы вызов, господин Левентис?

— Браво! Вы продемонстрировали всем свое истинное лицо, омега Скамандер, и всю истинную ценность ваших убеждений, — издевательски бросил Гриндельвальд в спину отвернувшегося от него Ньюта. — А вокруг вас было столько шума. Выходит, история, что вы сумели обезоружить самого Гриндельвальда, — ложь?

— Почему же? — Ньют полуобернулся, недобро посмотрел через плечо. — Это действительно случилось — но мне тогда просто повезло. Я не склонен рассчитывать на везение там, где это не оправданно. Не волнуйтесь, господин Левентис, Персиваль будет для вас достойным противником. Достойнее меня, на самом деле. Я еще не выиграл у него ни одной дуэли, даже шуточной.

Персиваль физически ощутил, как, словно по щелчку, переключилось внимание Гриндельвальда. Только что он с бешеной жадностью смотрел на уплывавшего из его рук Ньюта — и вот уже медленно, торжествующе переводит взгляд на Персиваля, и в широко, безумно распахнутых глазах загорается опасная сумасшедшинка, и губы разъезжаются в такой знакомой, ненавистной усмешке.

— Ну что ж, раз вы трусите, омега Скамандер, придется удовлетвориться мистером Грейвзом, — почти ласково мурлыкнул Гриндельвальд. Недовольным он больше не выглядел — наоборот, словно кот, поймавший жирную мышь, облизывался в предвкушении игры, которая завершится вкусным обедом.

Он сделал несколько плавных шагов назад. Перед ним расступались. Толпа отхлынула к стенам, еще не зная, что случится, но чувствуя грядущую бурю.

— Вызов принят, — нежно, очень лично сказал Гриндельвальд, не отводя взгляда от глаз Персиваля.

«Ты заставляешь всех нас ждать…»

Персиваль помнил. Гриндельвальд наверняка тоже — и несомненно желал повторить.

— Согласно тяжести нанесенного оскорбления, я выбираю условие до первой крови. Выбирайте место и время, господин Левентис, — твердо сказал Персиваль, следуя регламенту. Он как оскорбленная сторона имел право выбрать квалификацию дуэли, но место и время выбирала вызванная сторона. Впрочем, Персиваль знал, что Гриндельвальд скажет, еще до того, как тот открыл рот и произнес:

— Здесь и сейчас, мистер Грейвз.

Вокруг заахали, загудели. Персиваль наконец обратил внимание, что рядом с ним остался только Ньют: лорд Лонгботтом отступил и теперь стоял у стены, в первых рядах зрителей рядом с Тесеем. Взгляды Персиваля и Тесея на мгновение пересеклись.

«Ты справишься», — пришло от него на грани ментального восприятия. И еще: «Я знаю».

Персиваль отвернулся. Он тоже знал.

— Принято. Адрастус, не откажешься засвидетельствовать?

— О, да, разумеется… — Растерянный Адрастус, которого толпа как пробку вытолкнула вперед, тем не менее быстро взял себя в руки, прокашлялся и важно объявил на весь зал: — Засвидетельствован формальный вызов до первой крови. Вызвавшая сторона — мистер Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер. — Он чуть запнулся на имени, но Филомена вовремя возникла рядом и подсказала. Адрастус гладко продолжил: — Представитель вызвавшей стороны — мистер Персиваль Грейвз. Вызванная сторона — господин Лаэрт Левентис. Место и время вызова: магазин «Дуо Пергаминис», Афины, Греция, двадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот тридцать пятого года, тринадцать десять. Место и время проведения те же. Секунданты?

— Не откажешь, Феодора? — обворожительно улыбнулся Гриндельвальд.

— К твоим услугам, — чуть поклонилась она.

У Персиваля особого выбора не наблюдалось. Конечно, всегда можно было обратиться к Тесею, но…

— Если мистер Грейвз не возражает, я готова быть его секундантом, — выступила леди Боунс. Персиваль помнил, что она планировала приехать, но сегодня еще не видел ее, пока она не вышла из-за спин нескольких высоких гостей. Рядом с ней мелькнул серьезный лорд-консорт Боунс.

— Я буду весьма признателен, — коротко кивнул Персиваль.

Леди Боунс долго работала в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка, а затем ушла в невыразимцы. Последнее, разумеется, не афишировалось. Дуэльный опыт она растеряла вряд ли — на нее можно было положиться. Хотя не знавший ее человек не принял бы всерьез маленькую сероглазую блондинку в струящейся парадной мантии из лилового шелка, какая больше пристала бы омеге, чем альфе.

Пока секунданты возводили изолирующие барьеры в центре зала и расчерчивали дуэльную площадку, Персиваль с Ньютом получили короткую передышку и возможность обменяться несколькими словами в некотором отдалении от взволнованной толпы.

— Спасибо, Ньют.

— Не заставляй меня жалеть.

Под прицелами чужих глаз и фотокамер большего они позволить не могли. Ньют наградил его последним взглядом — строгим, полным едва обузданного сомнения. Несложно представить, какие чувства обуревали его сейчас: на его месте Персиваль бы едва сдерживался, чтобы не встрять в дуэль самому. Но Ньют держался — и Персиваль был до мозга костей благодарен.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Закончив и обменявшись ритуальным признанием мастерства с леди Александридис, леди Боунс подошла к ним. Знающе и тепло улыбнулась Ньюту. — Мистер Скамандер. Не волнуйтесь, я не дам вашего альфу в обиду, — с доброй иронией пообещала она.

— Благодарю, леди Боунс. — Персиваль отвесил полный формальный поклон — тоже не без иронии. С леди Боунс они впервые познакомились еще двадцать лет назад. Одно время они часто и весьма продуктивно контактировали по работе. С переездом Персиваля в Британию они несколько сблизились и вышли на уровень легкого, необременительного приятельства; после сегодняшнего нужно будет исправить это упущение и упрочить контакты.

— Спасибо, леди Боунс. — Ньют низко склонил голову. — Да пребудет с вами удача.

Еще одна часть ритуала. Раньше она казалась Персивалю смехотворным пережитком прошлого — но теперь, когда по другую сторону линии поигрывал палочкой Гриндельвальд, древнее пожелание обретало вес и смысл.

Персиваль так же ритуально упал на одно колено и поцеловал руку Ньюта прежде, чем отпустить его к Тесею. Леди Боунс поклонилась, прижав к груди сжатый кулак.

Едва Ньют переступил незримую границу между дуэльным пространством и зрительским, все внимание Персиваля переключилось на Гриндельвальда. Тот не торопился и не торопил, хотя уже занял позицию на своей стороне черты и вызывающе усмехался.

Черту рисовали только для не-смертельных поединков, и пересекать ее считалось дурным тоном. Рассчитывать, однако, на соблюдение Гриндельвальдом неписаных правил дуэли было бы глупо. К тому же, в дуэлях до первой крови первый же удар мог стать последним. Гриндельвальд наверняка будет стремиться именно к этому. Персиваль предпочел бы более мягкий вариант «до капитуляции одного из противников», но выбрать его не позволила тяжесть совокупных оскорблений.

— В какой момент мне стоит вмешаться, мистер Грейвз? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась леди Боунс, приготовив палочку и бестрепетно изучая будущих противников.

— Если вмешается леди Александридис, — определил Персиваль и кивнул одобрительной улыбке. — Благодарю за поддержку, леди Боунс.

— Преподайте засранцу урок, — напутствовала она.

Персиваль отрывисто кивнул и вышел на свою позицию.

— Объявляется начало поединка! — провозгласил Адрастус с балкона, куда успел взобраться для лучшего обзора. — На счет три! Раз… Два… Три!

Оказывается, Персиваль довольно плохо помнил возможности Гриндельвальда. Его магия отпечаталась в памяти неотвратимой, душащей силой, которой невозможно, немыслимо сопротивляться. Но когда в щиты Персиваля ударилось первое заклинание, ничего похожего он не ощутил. И на втором, и на следующих заклинаниях тоже. Гриндельвальд был силен, от его ударов щиты Персиваля прогибались внутрь — но выдерживали, пока противник методично перебирал весь арсенал легальных дуэльных чар. О его непреодолимой мощи речи не шло. Они пока равнялись и силой, и умением, а главным фактором оставалась скорость: предугадать и блокировать вовремя. Персиваль пока успевал.

Контратаковать он не спешил, прищуренным взглядом отслеживая, как изменялось лицо Гриндельвальда — от снисходительности к легкому удивлению — к недоумению — к азарту — к интересу — к упоению.

Их прошлая дуэль длилась в два раза меньше времени, чем уже шла нынешняя. И в ней тоже не было никаких экстраординарных заклинаний — кроме модифицированного парализующего, которым Гриндельвальд его достал среди града самых обыденных, бытовых для любого аврора проклятий.

На этот раз Персиваль был готов и неизменно пользовался двухслойным щитом, который отрабатывал в Аравии, сидя у костра в полнейшем одиночестве. Первый слой — мощный, но примитивный Protego; второй — Plenam Fidem от хитрых заклинаний с подвохом, которым обычная защита не страшна.

Пока что все атаки Гриндельвальда разбивались о первый слой.

Персиваль выжидал. Он хотел увидеть, на что способен Гриндельвальд сейчас, и чтобы увидели Тесей с Ньютом; но еще — сравнить силы всерьез. Убедиться, что сумеет противостоять не только в рафинированной, относительно безопасной обстановке, но и в настоящем бою. Однако Гриндельвальд не торопился демонстрировать что-то поистине стоящее.

Чтобы хоть примерно оценить свои реальные шансы, Гриндельвальда следовало вывести из себя. Поэтому Персиваль начал делать вид, что дуэль его выматывает, что он с трудом, в самый последний момент парирует летящие в него молнии, лучи и вспышки. Все это — на самом деле уже предугадав, каким будет каждое следующее заклинание противника, и зная, как ударит сам и куда, если вопрос победы станет ребром.

А ведь он еще не прибегал к беспалочковой и тем более змеиной магии…

Внезапное осознание, что даже без всех своих козырей Персиваль _не проигрывает_ , едва не стоило ему концентрации. Гриндельвальд почти достал его Ослепляющим проклятием, а Персиваль впервые вынужден был уворачиваться вместо того, чтобы парировать.

Его ловкость окончательно разозлила Гриндельвальда. Тот никогда не славился терпением: его следующим заклинанием стало полулегальное, калечащее Vincula Cum Clavi — оковы с шипами.

Персивалю хватило Protego Maxima и для него. Но, блокировав эту атаку, он тем самым будто сорвал печать с древнего свитка призыва злых духов.

Гриндельвальд воздел руки к потолку, словно жуткий, потусторонний дирижер. В пределах очерченных секундантами барьеров взвихрилась хищная, голодная тьма, до дрожи напоминавшая о дементорах. Ее тут же прорезал Патронус леди Боунс: огромный дракон полыхнул светлым пламенем и сложил крылья ослепительно-ярким шатром, закрывая хозяйку. Справиться со всей силой темного заклинания дракон, однако, не сумел, хотя его мощь потрясала. У леди Боунс Патронус оказался из тех, что способны убивать дементоров, а не просто прогонять, как большинство.

Персиваль тоже успел — призвал свою белку. Она помчалась вокруг него со скоростью хорошей стрелы, неразличимая для глаза — лишь плотный обруч сияющей дымки, которая не давала тьме впиться щупальцами в тело Персиваля. Тьма бесновалась, расплескивалась о барьеры изнутри и о сияние Патронусов, но пока не выходила за пределы дуэльной площадки. Зрителей, насколько получалось судить, тьма не затронула, хотя некоторые все же призвали Патронусов по примеру леди Боунс, и они блуждающими огнями мерцали сквозь клубы заклинания. Что стало с леди Александридис, Персивалю рассмотреть не удавалось, однако Патронуса в том месте, где она стояла секунду назад, не возникло. И его белка с каждым мгновением все сжимала свой круг, не выдерживая давления потусторонней тьмы.

Очевидно, что дуэль начала выходить из-под контроля. Если не закончить ее здесь и сейчас, кто знает, что придет в голову Гриндельвальду? От других экзотических проклятий до созыва своих аколитов — и ни один из возможных вариантов Персиваля не устраивал. Он выцелил неподвижную синеволосую фигуру, полускрытую водоворотами тьмы, почти слитую с ними, и ударил модифицированным Spiritum Caveo, над которым работал половину прошлого лета.

Отрезанная от магии призывателя, тьма резко пропала, опала жирными хлопьями сажи, истаявшими у самых мраморных полов магазина; пропали и не нужные больше Патронусы. В потрясенной тишине остались замершие зрители и участники дуэли: подобравшаяся, мечущая искры из серых глаз леди Боунс, Персиваль, так и не переступивший черты, Гриндельвальд — все еще под чужой личиной, но надежно пригвожденный к полу чарами и пожирающий Персиваля жадным взглядом.

Неестественно изломанное, высушенное, будто мумия, тело Феодоры Александридис.

Постепенно все взгляды переходили на него, и если бы Персиваль разбил звенящую тишину, вслух произнеся «Diffindo» над горлом поверженного противника, его бы никто не осудил.

Персиваль чуть повел палочкой и беззвучно послал в Гриндельвальда самое слабое Режущее проклятие. На безупречной оливковой щеке раскрылась длинная, ярко-алая царапина.

Медленно-медленно она набухла кровью, и первая капля тягуче скатилась по скуле, расплескалась в центре выложенного мрамором цветка. За ней по проторенной дорожке еще одна. И еще, и еще, сливаясь, превращаясь в ручеек.

Гриндельвальд скалился так, словно получил подарок, словно давно не испытывал такого всепоглощающего счастья, и от его взгляда делалось зябко. Персиваль призвал его палочку. Отполированное дерево безвольно легло в подставленную ладонь, словно… Да, нет сомнений: эта «палочка» была самым обычным куском дерева. Гриндельвальд колдовал исключительно сам.

— Дуэль окончена и засвидетельствована, — слабым, дрожащим голосом возвестил Адрастус в хрустально-хрупкой тишине. — Победитель — мистер Персиваль Грейвз.

Обычно подобные объявления сопровождались аплодисментами. Не сейчас — все молча смотрели на скрюченное тело у границ дуэльной площадки. Только Тесей и Ньют не сводили взглядов с Персиваля — а он, все чувствуя, не имел права посмотреть на них. Не мог повернуться, не мог дождаться, когда сможет подойти и обнять, и оказаться в объятиях, и прижать как следует к себе.

Но если он на секунду выпустит Гриндельвальда из внимания, а тот сбежит или успеет применить еще какое-нибудь хитрое проклятие, Персиваль себя не простит. И он не смел отвернуться.

— Мистер Грейвз, если соблаговолите, не отпускайте господина Левентиса, — добавил Адрастус почти заискивающе. — Авроры прибудут с минуты на минуту.

В Британии или Америке авроры уже давно прибыли бы, но подчеркивать разницу было бы невежливо.

— Конечно, Адрастус.

Первым посторонним звуком стал щелчок затвора — это ожил один из репортеров. Он запустил цепную реакцию: все новые и новые щелчки зазвучали, сливаясь в один сплошной белый шум, и разговоры тоже — от шепотков к взволнованным, в полный голос, обсуждениям. Репортеры всей толпой ломанулись фотографировать тело, но здесь среагировали леди Боунс, Тесей и еще несколько альф с аврорским прошлым и настоящим: пока ждали официальных представителей власти, своими силами организовали кордон вокруг тела и навели порядок среди возбужденной толпы.

Филомена в своем стиле увела лорда-консорта Александридис прежде, чем о нем вспомнил кто-то еще.

С балкона Адрастус безнадежно взывал к гостям, приглашая во внутренние помещения. Его никто не слушал, пока не явились, наконец, греческие авроры и не вытеснили посторонних из главного зала. У Персиваля приняли крепко спеленатого Гриндельвальда (сомневаться в том, что при первом же удобном случае тот сбежит, не приходилось, но Персиваль и не ставил целью навсегда посадить его в Азкабан). Двое старших авроров прямо на месте, не озаботившись даже качественной звукоизоляцией, принялись за допрос, еще один поманил Персиваля за собой в опустевший угол главного зала и долго, нудно выспрашивал, какими заклинаниями он пользовался и не могло ли одно из них срикошетить в леди Александридис. Персиваль несколько раз подробно, обстоятельно и не менее занудно повторил свои показания. Придраться к нему не смогли, но уведомили, что это только начало расследования, а в ходе разбирательства возможно применение Веритасерума. Персиваль заверил авроров в своей полной готовности сотрудничать со следствием, позволил проверить свою палочку, сдал «палочку» Гриндельвальда, подписал ворох протоколов и наконец был отпущен.

Первым из не-авроров ему на глаза попался Адрастус. Взволнованный, потеющий, он поджидал на нижних ступенях балконной лестницы. Персиваль направился к нему, чтобы сразу разделаться с подобающими формальностями.

— Адрастус, мне очень жаль. Я приношу свои извинения за то, что все так обернулось.

— Ну что ты! — Грустным Адрастус вблизи не казался, скорее — растерянным. На попытки извиниться он замахал руками и по секрету, едва слышным шепотом, признался: — Все это так волнительно! В стенах «Дуо Пергаминис» еще никогда не случалось дуэли! Но идем же, Филомена просила привести тебя сразу, как ты освободишься!

То есть Адрастус совершенно не терзался насчет трупа в собственном магазине и уже предвкушал, как будет смаковать эту историю на следующем приеме — а скорее всего, и не на одном. Очаровательно.

Филомена предсказуемо не отличалась ни благодушием, ни энтузиазмом. Она вышла к ним в темный коридор, после того как Адрастус поскребся в дверь одного из дальних кабинетов. Тихо прикрыла ее за собой, взмахом палочки установила звукоизоляцию (не чета аврорской) и уставилась на Персиваля — снизу вверх, но казалось, что на равных.

— Персиваль Грейвз, — ледяным тоном отчеканила она, жестом оборвав собравшегося было что-то сказать Адрастуса. — Я жду объяснений.

Откровенно лгать вышло бы себе дороже, но даже добрые отношения с Филоменой не стоили того, чтобы открывать ей хотя бы половину правды.

— Вчера к вечеру мы получили анонимную угрозу и сразу заподозрили, что она от недоброжелателей Фонда Дэнвера. Как видишь, мы были правы. — Вполне правдоподобная версия, ее же Персиваль собирался озвучить для авроров, как только до этого дойдет. Он сокрушенно покачал головой, зная, что Филомену ему не убедить, однако вынужденный до конца отыгрывать выбраную роль. — Опасность не должна была затронуть никого, кроме нас с Ньютом. Мне очень жаль.

— Тебе жаль? — Филомена гневно выпрямилась, откинула за плечи густые, красиво завитые пурпурно-золотые локоны. — В нашем магазине _убит человек_. Ты ничего не сделал, чтобы этого избежать! Ты не позволил мне предотвратить дуэль, заранее зная, что ею все кончится! Тебе больше не будут рады в «Дуо Пергаминис», Персиваль.

— Дорогая… — Адрастус напоролся на ее взгляд, стушевался и промямлил: — Я полностью с тобой согласен.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Персиваль с глубоким поклоном. Ему действительно было искренне горько и жаль. Но между добрыми отношениями с Филоменой и будущим своей семьи он выбирал и всегда выберет семью. Эта дуэль должна была состояться как можно быстрее, и если для нее пришлось пожертвовать хорошим приятельством с Филоменой, что ж. — Я немедленно удалюсь. Где я могу найти Ньюта?

— Адрастус проводит. — Не прощаясь, она развернулась на каблуках и скрылась за той самой дверью. В тускло освещенном кабинете, который Персиваль успел рассмотреть сквозь щель, у окна виднелся чей-то ссутуленный силуэт.

Несложно догадаться, чей.

— Ох, Персиваль… — вздохнул Адрастус, ведя его темными коридорами в обход залов, где наверняка все еще толклись репортеры.

— Да, Адрастус. Полагаю, что в следующий раз мы увидимся нескоро.

— Ну ты же знаешь Филомену… может…

— Знаю, Адрастус. В том-то и дело, что знаю.

Они дошли в тишине.

В дальнем кабинете, куда привел его Адрастус, было тесно, но тихо: шепотом переговаривались Тесей с леди Боунс, лорд-консорт Боунс негромко беседовал о чем-то с Каллидорой Лонгботтом, а Арфанг Лонгботтом развлекал Ньюта некой увлекательной историей. С появлением Персиваля все замолчали, и тишина из живой и шуршащей стала неловкой, выжидательной.

— Боюсь, я сегодня исчерпал гостеприимство уважаемых хозяев, — натянуто улыбнулся Персиваль. Он еще раз глубоко поклонился Адрастусу. — Позволь снова выразить мои глубочайшие сожаления по поводу произошедшего.

— Такая трагедия, — закивал Адрастус. — Но я, разумеется, не настаиваю, чтобы вы немедленно удалялись!

А вот Филомена настаивала.

— Тем не менее, я не хочу больше обременять тебя своим присутствием. Ньют, нам пора. Леди Боунс…

— Незачем разделяться, мистер Грейвз. Мы уйдем вместе с вами.

— Да-да, отличная мысль, — подхватил лорд Лонгботтом. — Думаю, нам всем пора.

Любезно сопроводив их компанию мимо прессы — к запасному входу, — Арфанг вернулся к аврорам и другим гостям. Едва они распрощались с хозяином, Тесей наметанным взглядом окинул тесный пустынный переулок, откуда можно было спокойно аппарировать, и поинтересовался:

— Раз уж мы в Греции, кто знает здесь какой-нибудь тихий маггловский ресторанчик?

— Есть «Агистри», но он на Крите, — предложил Персиваль, неплохо знавший и местную кухню, и страну в целом. — Морепродукты там особенно хороши.

— Сколько вам понадобится аппараций, чтобы перенести нас всех? — деловито уточнил лорд Лонгботтом.

— Одна, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Если все присутствующие доверяют моему вкусу.

— Значит, отправляемся, — решил лорд-консорт Боунс.

Все выжидательно, с легким недоверием уставились на Персиваля.

Как только каждый взялся за протянутую руку, Персиваль без проблем перенес всю компанию на морское побережье. В Греции было очень тепло даже в густой тени высоких стен, окаймлявших городские улочки. Едва же ноги увязли в песке, а лицо под крики чаек овеял соленый бриз, в костюме стало и вовсе нестерпимо жарко. Ньют тут же, никого не стесняясь, запихнул пиджак с жилетом в чемодан и закатал рукава рубашки. Персиваль тоже решил презреть условности и избавился от пиджака, а уже его примеру последовали остальные.

До места назначения пришлось прогуляться: чтобы не шокировать магглов, Персиваль аппарировал на дальний, пустынный участок пляжа за скалистым выступом. Впрочем, вслух никто не жалел. Прогулка помогла развеяться и уложить случившееся в голове, а ресторанчик полностью оправдал затраченные на нее усилия.

Низкий деревянный домик стоял прямо на мелководье, опираясь на сваи, и внутри негромко, успокаивающе звучал шум моря. На их компанию нашелся большой стол прямо в центре зала. Это не было такой уж проблемой для уединения: пока готовился заказ, все обменивались исключительно чинными репликами о природе и местных красотах. Зато едва они получили ломящийся от еды стол и расплатились — за всех рассчитался Персиваль, заранее поменявший деньги, — лорд Лонгботтом и леди Боунс выставили магглоотталкивающие щиты. С того момента можно было колдовать и разговаривать свободно.

— Восхитительный выбор, мистер Грейвз, — одобрил лорд Лонгботтом. В безупречном вечернем костюме он удивительно гармонично выглядел среди простого, безыскусного интерьера обычного туристического ресторанчика. — Здешняя кухня выше всяких похвал.

— Благодарю, лорд Лонгботтом. Я не сомневался, что вы оцените.

— Арфанг прав. Устрицы восхитительны, — сдержанно согласилась леди-консорт Лонгботтом, не забыв аккуратно промокнуть салфеткой чистые губы, тонкие, с жесткими очертаниями, как у всех Блэков. — Хотя выбор заведения… не очевидный.

Она явно намекала на то, что от Персиваля Грейвза не ждали познаний о маггловских ресторанах.

— Ну-ну, дорогая. Скажи прямо — неожиданный выбор от чистокровного мага, — добродушно пожурил лорд Лонгботтом. Он действительно вел себя совсем иначе, чем на публике, что не оставляло сомнений в его как минимум частичной искренности, но все равно не могло не настораживать. В руках такого человека даже искренность — обоюдоострый клинок. Особенно когда лорд Лонгботтом веско, весомо заметил: — Здесь все свои.

— Неужели? — лорд-консорт Боунс хитро, многозначительно посмотрел на Тесея, затем на Персиваля. — Кое-кто, по слухам, совсем не ладит.

— Сплетни. Недостойное занятие для бедных на мысли умов, — презрительно высказалась леди-консорт Лонгботтом. — Черпать из них информацию — все равно что копаться в навозе.

— Не будешь же ты отрицать, что навоз — отличное удобрение для многих полезных растений? — в тон супругу сказала леди Боунс, и не нужно было объяснять, что речь совсем не о садоводстве.

— Мало что из полезного по-настоящему приятно, — отстраненно прокомментировал Тесей, казалось, больше заинтересованный в устричном супе, чем в беседе.

— К сожалению, — согласилась леди Боунс и слегка меланхолично добавила: — Умный человек — тот, кто выберет пользу перед удовольствием.

— А мудрый — тот, кто сумеет извлечь свою пользу из удовольствий в том числе, — подхватил лорд-консорт Боунс.

— Позволю себе добавить, что мудрый человек также полагается на собственный разум, а не на чужой, когда делает выводы, — благодушно заметил лорд Лонгботтом.

— Истинно так. Нет докладчика надежнее, чем свои глаза и уши, и нет советчика честнее, чем своя голова, — категорично постановила Каллидора Лонгботтом.

Персиваль быстро обменялся взглядами с Тесеем. Они, конечно, обсуждали, что понадобилось леди Боунс и лорду Лонгботтому на презентации Ньюта, когда основная масса значимых политических фигур Британии развлекается в Скамандер-холле, но так и не пришли к единому выводу до поездки. А сейчас Тесей коротко передал: «Каллидора хочет быть уверена, что ты не ударишь в спину. Боунсы — ее гарант». Это сопровождалось всполохом воспоминания — малый кабинет в «Двух Пергаментах», очень напряженный, двусмысленный обмен репликами и Каллидора, не оставившая Тесею выбора.

Отрадно было сознавать, что они с Тесеем достаточно убедительно сыграли отчуждение, раз единственным способом удостовериться, что между ними не было конфликта, остался откровенный разговор.

Выходит, Каллидора Лонгботтом по-настоящему опасалась Персиваля. Любопытно, но не удивительно. Многие дальновидные люди обратили внимание на сферы, которыми он занялся: пресса и спорт. Обе отрасли — хороший плацдарм для манипуляций общественностью. Но если для сторонников Гриндельвальда очевидный конфликт Тесея и Персиваля был удобен и выгоден, а новые занятия Персиваля не слишком их насторожили, то для противников режима Гриндельвальда все выглядело наоборот.

В глазах общества Персиваль был фактически супругом Ньюта. Внутрисемейный конфликт — благодатная почва для самых жестоких и эффективных ударов по репутации. Персиваль уже сейчас при желании мог навредить Тесею и всем, кто с ним ассоциировался хоть отдаленно. А если начатые проекты станут успешными, то у Персиваля появятся ресурсы попросту уничтожить любого, на кого он будет иметь достаточно компромата. Каллидора вполне объяснимо хотела подстраховаться от возможных осложнений с его стороны: еще одного серьезного удара репутация лорда Лонгботтома не переживет.

В воспоминании, которое прислал Тесей, она безжалостно загнала его в угол ультиматумом — избавиться от Персиваля или забыть про совместные планы, — и Тесей вынужден был уступить. Он фактически открыто признал, что их с Персивалем конфликт — чистая фикция.

Осуждать его Персиваль не мог, потому что иначе про участие Арфанга в их авантюре пришлось бы забыть. Найти нового столь же удобного кандидата для их планов за оставшиеся до выборов дни не представлялось возможным. Тесей выбрал откровенность.

Теперь за Персивалем было подтверждение.

— Похвальное здравомыслие, леди-консорт Лонгботтом. — Персиваль уважительно кивнул. — Я полностью разделяю ваши взгляды — как, впрочем, и взгляды других здесь присутствующих, кого имею честь знать хорошо.

Он улыбнулся леди Боунс, но до того — в упор посмотрел на Тесея.

— Отрадно слышать такие слова, мистер Грейвз, — чопорно одобрила Каллидора, возвращаясь к своим устрицам. — Не стоит забывать о еде, дорогой.

— Вы разбиваете мои надежды, мистер Грейвз, — комично посетовал лорд Лонгботтом с тяжким вздохом и помахал затянутой в перчатку ладонью. Он даже за едой их не снимал. — Вы были моим последним шансом.

— Шесть лет, не больше. Ты выдержишь, — бескомпромиссно отмахнулась леди-консорт Лонгботтом и пригубила вино. — Полезное редко является приятным — я полностью согласна с Тесеем.

— Не то слово, — пробормотал под нос лорд Лонгботтом и подмигнул леди Боунс; она задорно ухмыльнулась в ответ. Леди-консорт Лонгботтом сделала вид, что этот маленький обмен прошел мимо нее.

— Я уверен, что вы сумеете извлечь пользу из ситуации, Арфанг, — с намеком на начало разговора произнес Тесей, но в ответ получил лишь очередную порцию вздохов.

— Обойдемся без комплиментов. Вы, Тесей, уже знаете, что мне некуда бежать. — Лорд Лонгботтом развел руками, будто признавая поражение.

В личном разговоре Тесей обозначил позицию Арфанга Лонгботтома словами «ноет, почему эта заварушка не может обойтись без него», но только теперь Персиваль постиг всю меткость определения. Нет, он, разумеется, знал, что не все люди охочи до власти, даже альфы. И с публичной персоной Арфанга был неплохо знаком, пусть она разительно отличалась от того, что наблюдал Персиваль в данный момент. Однако такого накала он не ждал все равно. До сих пор ему не доводилось сталкиваться с ситуацией, когда жирный кусок падает кому-то прямо в руки, а счастливчик стенает, за что же ему такое везение.

Каллидора Лонгботтом — железная омега, если сумеет заставить супруга шесть лет безвылазно просидеть в министерском кресле. Со своей стороны Персиваль собирался всячески ей в этом способствовать, раз уж выбор Тесея пал именно на лорда Лонгботтома.

— Уверен, что собравшиеся здесь будут готовы на многое, чтобы сделать вашу жизнь в ближайшие годы как можно менее обременительной, лорд Лонгботтом, — подлил меда Персиваль. Возможно, угроза была бы эффективнее, но компромата на Лонгботтомов у него не было, да и не хотелось спровоцировать Каллидору. — Хотя совсем безоблачного будущего обещать, разумеется, невозможно.

— А я уверена, что вы сумеете не только извлечь пользу для себя, но и не забудете остальных, Арфанг, — сладко улыбнулась леди Боунс. Кажется, ужимки лорда Лонгботтома ее скорее забавляли, но к ситуации в целом она относилась трезво.

Ньют украдкой пихнул Персиваля коленом и, встретившись взглядом, отчетливо передал: «Арфанг патологически ленив. Но очень умен». И, после паузы: «Не переживай». Под поверхностью его мыслей, однако, плавали определенные сомнения.

— Раз все делятся своей уверенностью, то я уверен, что среди нас есть тот, кто сумеет извлечь не меньше пользы для себя и для окружающих одновременно, — благодушно заметил Арфанг с улыбкой деревенского старичка на посиделках в местном клубе.

— Не сомневаюсь, что этот человек способен заботиться о других, — перехватил инициативу лорд-консорт Боунс. — Однако всему свое время, Арфанг, вам ли не знать.

— Есть объективно невозможные вещи. — Тесею быстро надоело быть предметом обсуждения, пока он сидел за тем же столом, что и обсуждающие. — И есть выполнимые. Например, чтобы следующий министр оказался компетентным.

— Не слишком сложно на фоне нынешнего, — фыркнул Ньют на грани откровенности, и Персиваль поспешил его перебить:

— Озвученная Тесеем задача не потребует слишком больших усилий от умного и опытного человека.

Тесей хотел что-то добавить, и Арфанг явно настроился возразить, но ни один из них не успел: в окно влетела и, протаранив барьер отталкивающих чар, сбросила Персивалю записку заполошная амбарная сова. Разговор деликатно замер.

«Мистер Грейвз, вас ожидают в главном офисе для обсуждения срочного вопроса», — значилось почерком Аманды Феликс.

Ньют немедленно подманил сову кусочком мяса со своей тарелки и, пока она спешно глотала, принялся осторожно заправлять торчащие во все стороны перья. Похоже, птицу не погнушались зачаровать на скоростной полет, не слишком заботясь о ее состоянии. Нужно будет серьезно поговорить с Амандой. Пусть даже повод того стоил, чары можно было подобрать помягче.

— Прошу меня простить, однако срочные дела требуют моего присутствия. Я вынужден вас покинуть. — Персиваль вышел из-за стола, персонально попрощался с каждым и только для Ньюта добавил: — Планы на вечер остаются в силе. Если что-то изменится, я дам знать.

— Буду ждать, — согласился Ньют, и Персиваль аппарировал в греческое Министерство, оставляя на них с Тесеем все тонкости рассуждений о будущем.

В глубине души Персиваль, пожалуй, даже радовался, что не придется сидеть дольше: разговор с Арфангом в том тоне, который он задал, Персиваля изрядно тяготил.

Из Греции его выпустили не сразу, но выпустили, связавшись со своим Авроратом. В Британии же особого интереса не проявили. Прямо с площадки для международных порталов Персиваль беспрепятственно отправился в свой кабинет на втором этаже офиса «Хронологии». Там его встретила нехарактерно возбужденная мисс Феликс.

— Мистер Грейвз! — воскликнула она хором с главным редактором «Хронологии» Сканланом О’Ниллом, а также сегодняшними репортерами Кэддогом МакГрегором и Тони Стэнтоном, которые тоже томились в кабинете, явно поджидая Персиваля. — Вы в порядке?

— Разумеется. Добрый вечер, мисс Феликс, мистер О‘Нилл. Кэддог и Тони видели дуэль, разве вам не рассказали? — изобразил удивление Персиваль, уже догадываясь, какую сногсшибательную новость ему сейчас поведают.

— Да, но… Мистер Грейвз, вы дрались не с господином Левентисом! Авроры нашли его в особняке, когда пришли с обыском!

— Господин Левентис получил травмы, не совместимые с рассудком! — у Кэддога МакГрегора нездорово тряслись руки от знания столь огромной сенсации. — Я все выяснил! Вы сегодня сражались с самим Гриндельвальдом, сэр!

— И вы победили, — благоговейно прошептал Тони Стэнтон, кажется, едва удерживаясь от желания нащелкать десяток-другой лишних снимков.

— Что. — «Не поверил» Персиваль.

— Да, сэр, да!

— Его передали в распоряжение сил правопорядка Конфедерации? — обманчиво ровно осведомился Персиваль. И снова он знал, что услышит, наперед.

— Нет, сэр. Гриндельвальд сбежал из камеры Аврората, едва с него сняли ваше заклинание! Десять жертв среди авроров, семеро погибших, трое в тяжелом состоянии! Здание в руинах! У меня готов материал! Я знаю, что мы ждем с запуском до мая, но, мистер Грейвз, вы должны понимать — такой шанс выпадает раз в десятилетие!

— Да, мистер Грейвз, — серьезно, обстоятельно подтвердил О‘Нилл, крепко сбитый альфа, больше похожий на министерского чиновника, чем на представителя журналистской братии. — Я советую присмотреться к этой возможности. С нами или без, новость будут обсуждать весьма широко. А учитывая… сопутствующие обстоятельства, интерес публики к нашему изданию будет весьма высок.

Прозрачный намек, что если они упустят случай, то, возможно, настолько громко заявить о себе уже не получится.

Персиваль задумчиво обогнул топтавшихся в центре МакГрегора и Стэнтона, кивком отблагодарил Феликс за мятный чай и неторопливо опустился в кресло. Сцепил пальцы в замок. Следовало принять решение, и как можно скорее.

Происходящее Персивалю не нравилось. Даже проиграв, Гриндельвальд умудрился спутать ему карты. С одной стороны — странно будет, став непосредственным участником столь яркого события, не приурочить к нему выпуск собственной газеты, с другой — Персиваль совсем не был уверен, что действовать под диктовку обстоятельств, а не первоначального плана, — хорошая идея. Однако О’Нилл был прав. Про отставку Фоули также напишут все кому не лень, и особых причин выбрать именно «Хронологию» у читателей не будет. О сегодняшнем же в его газете помчатся читать в первую очередь. Это шанс крепко зацепить читателей.

— Материал мне на стол, Кэддог. Вы, полагаю, его уже видели, мистер О’Нилл?

— Разумеется, мистер Грейвз, — с достоинством подтвердил он. — Мои заметки на полях. К утреннему номеру все будет полностью готово.

— Хорошо. Соберите полноценный номер из наиболее актуальных тем, при необходимости возьмите что-то из наших пробных материалов о Гриндельвальде и его деятельности. Свяжитесь с французским офисом. Через сорок минут зайдите ко мне для утверждения статьи о дуэли. Я пока обсужу ее с Кэддогом и Тони. И, мистер О’Нилл, запомните — я не желаю быть главной темой выпуска. Минимум упоминаний моей фамилии — и только при необходимости.

— Что насчет мистера Скамандера-младшего? — невозмутимо поинтересовался О’Нилл.

— Не злоупотребляйте, но сильно можете не ограничивать. В остальном полагаюсь на ваш здравый смысл. Мы успеем согласовать переводы? И свяжитесь с типографией — они, возможно, заняты по другим контрактам.

— Переводчики ждут только финальныю версию новых статей для работы. Я также взял на себя смелость заранее предупредить типографию. Они готовы на расширенный тираж. По моим оценкам, мы укладываемся в сроки. Все три номера могут быть запущены одновременно. Ждем только вашего слова, чтобы оповестить магазины и собрать распространителей.

Вот поэтому Персиваль и нанял Сканлана О’Нилла.

— Отлично, — кратко похвалил он. — Приступайте к работе.

— Мистер Грейвз.

— Приятного чтения, мистер Грейвз, — пожелала Феликс и оставила кабинет вслед за О’Ниллом.

Персиваль жестом предложил Кэддогу и Тони присаживаться на стулья для посетителей, а сам углубился в чтение, старательно отгоняя от себя зябкий мандраж. «Хронология» не была проектом мечты, за который он болел бы всем сердцем. «Полярные Совы», если уж на то пошло, вызывали у Персиваля куда больше интереса и теплых чувств. Однако от успеха газеты зависело слишком многое, и права на осечку он не имел, особенно в первом номере.

За полчаса он вычитал и утвердил финальную версию статьи Кэддога. Тот не только разнюхал все обстоятельства побега Гриндельвальда, но и неведомым образом умудрился взять большое интервью у Ньюта, получил комментарии леди Боунс и Адрастуса, а также подсуетился и опросил медиков в греческом госпитале, куда доставили сначала настоящего господина Левентиса и чуть позже — троих выживших авроров. Только ремарок Гриндельвальда не хватало, но Персиваль не сомневался: если бы мерзавец хоть немного задержался, Кэддог и ему бы задал парочку провокационных вопросов.

В итоге решено было разделить материал на два: в главной части, которая пойдет на первые полосы, все внимание отводилось Гриндельвальду и подоплеке его действий, во второй Кэддог документировал ход дебатов Ньюта и Гриндельвальда, а в финале он давал свои краткие пояснения с заделом для большой аналитической статьи в следующем номере.

Следом Тони предоставил хорошо смонтированный фоторепортаж с места событий, который должен был сопровождать текстовую версию статьи. Здесь без упоминаний Персиваля было не обойтись. Правда, наиболее приторные кадры — вроде того, где он целует руку Ньюта, — Персиваль изъял, хотя и понимал, что другие газеты не преминут растиражировать именно эти моменты. Но сам участвовать в этом не желал, и пришедший для финального согласования О’Нилл забрал в номер одобренный Персивалем вариант.

В сухом остатке у «Хронологии» получилось сдержанно и информативно, но достаточно живо. Прогнозировать такие вещи было сложно — пока публика не увидит, точно не узнаешь. Однако предчувствие, несмотря на мандраж, у Персиваля было хорошим.

Он устало, удовлетворенно откинулся в кресле, хлебнул остывшего чая и, посмотрев на часы, осознал, что задержался много дольше, чем планировал. Должно быть, Банти уже привезла химер, их выпустили в зачарованной долине, а Ньют и Тесей, отправив ее домой вместе с чемоданами, наслаждаются роскошной греческой ночью где-нибудь под бесконечно-черным южным небом. Персиваль немного подумал, вспомнил, какие подозрения вызвал на контроле в греческом Министерстве и с какими сложностями покинул страну, так что решил без нужды не возвращаться. «Как только освобожусь, аппарирую сразу домой», — отправил он Патронусом.

«Я уже жду тебя дома. Не беспокойся, Тесей меня проводил и останется до твоего прихода», — такую записку принесла Докси в ответ.

То есть они с Тесеем не нашли какой-нибудь уютный уголок в греческой глуши, а сразу вернулись? И Тесей все еще дома? Несколько неожиданно — неужели его не вызвали в Министерство? Или это Ньют писал на случай, если записка попадет не в те руки?

«Я приду, как только номер уйдет в печать», — вывел Персиваль, оставив догадки.

Докси исполнительно покивала и исчезла, не называя его хозяином.

Никогда не знаешь, кто может подслушивать и какие выводы сделает. В зависимости от целей, непрошеный слушатель мог находиться как за дверью, случайно, так и на другом этаже здания со специальными артефактами. Когда он начал вплотную заниматься своими проектами, Персиваль подробно проинструктировал Докси, как вести себя с ним вне дома, если понадобится передать сообщения через нее. Сами сообщения тоже писались так, чтобы ничего не выдать, если попадут не в те руки. Для более важной информации Персиваль не жалел времени на несколько разных щитов, но для бытовых мелочей проще было приучиться не говорить и не писать лишнего.

Возможно, Персиваль перестраховывался. Однако с переезда в Британию, а точнее даже, с начала влюбленности в Ньюта, он снова начал жить по старым принципам: все, что может быть услышано, будет услышано; все, что может быть использовано против него, обязательно всплывет и будет использовано. До сих пор эта позиция себя оправдывала. Ее же придерживались и Тесей с Ньютом — им даже не пришлось подстраиваться, только включить Персиваля в состав их шпионской ячейки.

Мысли согрели. Пока суетились работники редакции, вбегая в кабинет и уносясь из него, пока О’Нилл орал, составляя вопиллер для магазина, который отказывался размещать для них отдельный стеллаж — вопреки договоренности, пока вокруг с его помощью и без решались тысячи важных мелочей, где-то на задворках мыслей Персиваля теплилась уверенность, что дома ждут его альфа и его омега. Пусть даже с Ньютом у них в последнее время не все было гладко.

Номер ушел в печать к середине ночи, а Персиваль на подкашивающихся ногах отправился домой. Он искренне надеялся, что чехарда и нервотрепка перед каждым выпуском со временем сойдут на нет, но, судя по сытому и ничуть не смущенному виду О’Нилла и прочих мастодонтов журналистского дела, надеялся зря. Похоже, светопреставление было стандартной прелюдией к номеру.

Конечно, со временем Персиваль перестанет так плотно все контролировать: на то ему и нужен был главный редактор. Но первые выпуски он пропустить никак не мог, а они одни грозили окрасить сединой не только давно белые виски, но и всю остальную голову. Начнется все завтра. Точнее, уже началось: заявляя «Хронологию» как ежедневную, Персиваль обязан был придерживаться расписания. О’Нилл без обиняков заявил, что в офисе ему нужно быть к шести, если он не хочет ничего пропустить, и ничтоже сумняшеся вручил список проверенных энергетических зелий.

У Персиваля были свои предпочтения, но рекомендацию он на всякий случай сохранил.

Он аппарировал в «Дом у Ручья», неверными руками повесил пальто и кое-как дотащился до любимого диванчика. В доме вся скопившаяся за день усталость навалилась на плечи железной плитой. Персиваль присел на секунду — только перевести дух, — а проснулся от того, что Ньют задумчиво перебирал его волосы. Щекой Персиваль удобно лежал на его бедре, а вот ноги затекли, даже сесть удалось не сразу.

— Как все прошло? — негромко поинтересовался Ньют. Он тоже сменил позу — сел, подобрав под себя ноги, и чуть наклонился к Персивалю.

— Ужасно, — не отказал себе в удовольствии пожаловаться Персиваль. — И это только начало. Завтра меня ждет все то же самое с раннего утра, две встречи по «Совам» в обед — я уже предвкушаю… А на закуску — ажиотаж среди знакомых, когда все узнают про Гриндельвальда. Вам с Тесеем тоже перепадет, не сомневайся, — шутливо предрек он. — Кстати, а где Тесей?

Судя по чарам, они с Ньютом были дома одни.

— Его вызвали на экстренное совещание, — объяснил Ньют. — Еще в одиннадцать. Греки поставили Конфедерацию на уши, там теперь создают видимость бурной работы.

— А сейчас?..

— Почти четыре.

Они помолчали. В последнее время только о работе они и разговаривали. Это хотелось исправить, но готов ли был Ньют?

— Как химеры? — осторожно поинтересовался Персиваль для затравки.

— Нормально. Спроси то, что действительно хочешь спросить, Персиваль.

Ньют выжидательно смотрел ему в лицо, серьезный и собранный, а Персиваль перебирал в голове ворох накопившихся вопросов. И про Арфанга, и про итоги ужина, и десяток других важных, местами неотложных.

А спросил в итоге:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он, наверное, прошел какой-то порог, потому что Ньют незримо расслабился и искренне, с горьким убеждением сказал:

— Плохо. Я проиграл, Персиваль. И завтра все газеты об этом напишут. Мне плевать, что подумают обо мне, ничего нового, на самом деле, но я ведь не за себя говорил! Пусть бы надо мной смеялись, но будут смеяться над всеми омегами! Я подвел всех в первой же важной дискуссии, Персиваль. Как я смогу смотреть в глаза Сэму?

— Ты проиграл, и тебе стыдно перед соратниками, — понимающе кивнул Персиваль. — Но ты попал в такую ситуацию впервые и не был готов. Поверь мне, тебя поймут и не осудят. А если я окажусь неправ, то к Мордреду лично Сэма Дэнвера и его Фонд, создашь собственный. Одно поражение — не повод навсегда прятаться от людей.

Ньют отпрянул так резко и далеко, что у Персиваля хрустнуло в шее, и пришлось со стоном выпрямиться. И без того маково-алый Ньют еще гуще залился краской. Несколько раз он хватанул ртом воздух, прежде чем выдавить:

— Персиваль, прости, пожалуйста! Я совсем не подумал, о чем говорю. Это было глупо и неправильно с моей стороны.

— Ньют, я давно смирился со своим прошлым. — Персиваль философски пожал плечами и недоверчиво ощупал шею. Вроде бы все было в порядке, хотя мышцы немного ныли, отдаваясь зачатками мигрени в затылке и подо лбом. — Не стоит реагировать так резко. Но извинения приняты, если тебе так легче. Только позволь небольшой совет: сообщи Сэму подробности раньше, чем он прочитает их в газетах. Тогда твоя совесть будет кристально чиста.

— Я ему уже написал. — Ньют осторожно, бочком придвинулся обратно и прижался плечом к плечу. Горячий, словно под его кожей буквально тлел стыд, замешанный на бессилии. — Но мне все равно не по себе. Я, конечно, переживу, и я не один, но…

— Но тебе сейчас горько, и ты разочарован в себе, — подсказал Персиваль серьезно. Он прекрасно помнил, какие мысли одолевали его, стоило прийти в себя под выбеленным потолком Святого Мунго. И какие — в первые, самые страшные дни плена. — Тебе кажется, что остальные разочарованы не меньше, даже если умом понимаешь обратное. Тошно смотреть на себя, тошно вспоминать, как все случилось.

Ньют глянул затравленным зверем и устало понурился.

— Все так, — глухо признал он. Рыжие пряди обесцветились сумраком предрассветной гостиной, приторный от разочарования запах луговых трав и меда сгустился — запах омеги, которому нужна была поддержка. — Все именно так, Персиваль.

— Меня держало знание, что я еще жив и не сошел с ума. — Персиваль пока не спешил обнимать — сначала хотел донести мысль, которая преследовала его с того момента, как Ньют уступил в дуэли, предоставив ему сражаться. — Как ни странно, чем больше теряешь, тем меньше нужно. Но тебе сейчас мало тех же самых фактов, не так ли?

Ньют отрывисто кивнул и выжидательно всмотрелся в Персиваля. С надеждой, которую Персиваль хотел бы оправдать, говоря:

— Да, ты жив и не сошел с ума, но еще у тебя есть я и Тесей. Есть соратники, которые помогут, есть друзья. Напиши Якобу, выпей три чайника подряд с Банти, дождись и сразу прочти ответ Сэма, навести Криденса. У тебя, в конце концов, есть деньги, а про репутацию ты мне сам когда-то говорил, что портить там нечего. Или успел передумать? — Персиваль медленно улыбнулся, видя, как с каждым словом расслабляется и одновременно распрямляет плечи Ньют. Кажется, Персиваль подобрал нужные слова. Осталось только раздельно, четко подвести черту, и Персиваль внятно, глядя в глаза, произнес: — Да, ты проиграл этот бой. Но он лишь один из первых, а впереди война. И ее мы выиграем.

В радужках Ньюта проскользнули самые настоящие зеленые искры непроизвольной магии, и Персиваль залюбовался им — напряженным, звенящим силой и решимостью, таким близким.

— Персиваль, — помедлив, сказал Ньют. — Нам давно стоило обсудить кое-что еще. Я про Гонта и… подобное. — Ньют прищурился, с силой закусил губу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — для меня нет жизней дороже твоей и Тесея. Но когда дело не касается их, я не могу и не стану обещать, что одобрю любой ваш поступок. Контролировать вас я не буду. Чего-то мне вовсе лучше не знать, я это принял. Но если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что вы перешли черту… Обещать, что между нами все останется по-прежнему, я в таком случае просто не смогу. Я надеюсь, что мое мнение значит для вас достаточно, и полагаюсь на ваш здравый смысл. Я вам доверяю. Я верю, что вы не станете кем-то вроде Гриндельвальда. Но я не мог этого не сказать.

— Ты не был бы собой, если бы не сказал, — серьезно, немного торжественно согласился Персиваль. В груди щемило странной грустью, и одновременно было очень легко — словно это он выговорился, а не Ньют. — Я ценю это доверие. Тесей тоже.

Ньют облизнул чуть припухшие губы и вдруг так же медленно, с расстановкой сказал, всем корпусом подавшись вперед:

— Хорошо. Я рад, что ты понял. И знаешь — я попросил Тесея не возвращаться какое-то время. Его очередь пожить у меня в офисе.

Словно получив подножку на бегу, Персиваль споткнулся в своих размышлениях, уставился на Ньюта — сначала непонимающе, потом обреченно и, убедившись в правильности догадки, простонал:

— Ньют! Я тебя обожаю, но у меня завтра три важных встречи и второй номер «Хронологии»! Ты бы хоть предупредил!

— Тесея ты не предупреждал, — безмятежно возразил Ньют. Он как ни в чем не бывало подобрался еще ближе, потерся виском о ключицу и тепло выдохнул в шею, в расстегнутый воротник, словно не чувствовал разом зашкалившее напряжение.

— Так это месть? — не удержался от улыбки Персиваль, уже понимая, что, как и Тесей в подобной ситуации, не в силах будет отказаться.

— А ты ожидал от него? — живо поинтересовался Ньют, на что пришлось признаться:

— Да, от него. Но я не жалуюсь, заметь. Ну, почти. — Персиваль плавным движением выпрямился, повел плечами, только сейчас заметив, что пиджак кто-то с него снял: или Ньют, или Докси, водился за ней такой грешок. — Но мы рискуем. Нас в любой момент могут прервать греческие или американские авроры. В том числе до окончания твоей течки.

— Тогда Тесей вернется раньше и проведет со мной оставшееся время. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Я предпочту полноценный период вязки, но ты прав — нас в любой момент могут прервать. Мы больше не знаем, что случится в ближайшее время… а я не хочу больше даже дня лишнего проводить без твоей метки. — Ньют говорил серьезно, твердо, убежденно — и при этом горячо, будто вся копившаяся нежность, и любовь, и страх разом вырвались наружу, прорвав плотину всех прочих чувств сумбурным потоком. — Нет, не так. Я не могу больше, понимаешь? Мне это нужно. Мне нужна связь с тобой, Персиваль.

И все же Персиваль спросил:

— Уверен, Ньют?

— Ты не мог не спросить, да? — Ньют расплылся в улыбке, наклонил голову и, бросив из-под ресниц подчеркнуто зовущий взгляд, тише подтвердил: — Уверен, Персиваль. Давно, но сейчас — как никогда прежде.

Персиваль протянул ему руку. Едва Ньют за нее взялся, он аппарировал обоих в постель так, что одежда двумя неопрятными ворохами осталась в гостиной. Во-первых, давно хотел показать этот трюк, а во-вторых, не стал противиться инстинктам. В такие моменты партнеров всегда хотелось впечатлять. Отличный контроль над заклинанием — один из безотказных способов.

— Вау, Персиваль! — выдохнул Ньют, осознав, что стал свидетелем контролируемого расщепления. — Это же… вау.

Сияющие восхищением зеленые глаза в лунной темноте их спальни были прекрасной наградой за месяцы тренировок.

Персиваль подмял его под себя, поцеловал мягкие, податливые губы, провел ладонями по упоительно нежной бархатной коже: от плеч — по ключицам — к подмышкам, и вдоль боков, и снова вверх, неудержимо возвращаясь ладонью к месту, под которым начал скапливаться жар.

Феромонный гланд.

Честно признаться, у Персиваля опыта вязок с омегами не было. Самым близким были их ночи с Тесеем — и Персиваль объяснимо нервничал, боясь сделать что-то не так. Не хотелось ни причинить боль, ни испугать. Но Ньют смотрел с бесконечным доверием и оставался расслабленным, что бы Персиваль ни делал, и раздвинул ноги, и выгнулся, подставляясь, и обнимал так, словно никогда не хотел отпускать, словно без Персиваля не смог бы выжить.

Все получилось само собой — под тихие стоны, сменившиеся криком удовольствия, под суматошные, бессвязные нежности, которые они горячо шептали друг другу в кожу, под феромонное безумие, которое Персиваль не мог контролировать. Он себя не помнил — как тогда, в Ашшшшсешшше. Только всполохи ярких, цельных картинок: зажмуренные глаза Ньюта под влажной, прилипшей ко лбу челкой, веснушки на алых от возбуждения щеках, закушенная губа; или длинный, плавный изгиб его тела, лучащегося удовольствием, податливого, пластичного, одуряюще горячего; или золотая пелена перед глазами; или родной и до слез приятный запах луговых трав и меда, в кои-то веки чистый, без посторонних примесей, запах, без которого больше не мыслилось жизни; или прозрачная смазка на внутренних сторонах бедер, на ягодицах, вокруг отверстия… Их были десятки, картин-ощущений, но они никак не желали связываться в единое целое. Впрочем, Персиваль не был уверен, что это нужно.

Главное — он сохранил ясность рассудка достаточно, чтобы помнить про Тесея. И его метку.

Свою Персиваль поставил рядом, так, что лишь края следов немного пересекались, словно звенья одной цепи. И вот тогда — тогда словно что-то щелкнуло, вставая на место, как выбитый сустав. После метки Тесея Персиваль действительно не почувствовал ничего особенного, хоть восприятие и изменилось. Тесея даже уязвило настолько, что он не сдержался и сказал: «Я думал, на тебя подействует сильнее». Но у них всех не было опыта тройных связей — и кто же знал, что полноценная связь проявится только после обмена метками у всех участников!

Стало правильно — но почти физически больно от отсутствия Тесея. Словно это Персивалю в течке не хватало его альфы.

Едва метка проявилась, Ньют от неожиданности вскрикнул и протяжно застонал, слепо шаря по постели вокруг себя. Персиваль еле удерживался от того, чтобы последовать его примеру. К счастью, он помнил, что нельзя двигаться и немедленно бежать на поиски — узел все еще связывал их крепко. Ньют тоже вспомнил, хоть и не сразу: после нескольких поцелуев он чуть успокоился и открыл больные, тревожные, глубоко виноватые глаза.

— Персиваль, мне…

— Тебе не хватает Тесея, — спокойно ответил Персиваль, не прекращая поглаживать Ньюта кончиками пальцев по шее и плечу, поверх свежей, еще кровоточащей метки. — Мне тоже.

— Нам полагается признаваться в любви друг к другу, — смиряясь с неизбежным, Ньют неловко улыбнулся. — А не к кому-то третьему.

— Что поделать. — Персиваль философски повел плечом — насколько позволяла поза, в которой он нависал над Ньютом. — Тебя все еще удивляет, что у нас все не как у нормальных людей? А Тесея и правда не хватает. Очень.

Оказалось, вслух признаться своему омеге в том, что его течка и самому Персивалю не кажется завершенной без присутствия другого альфы, было очень легко. Признание раскрепостило — не только Персиваля, но и Ньюта.

— Ммм. Когда аппарируешь в офис, учитывай, что лечурки Тесея обожают. Проверьте, чтобы никто за вами не увязался.

— Обязательно. — Персиваль содрогнулся, представив продолжение вязки под ненавязчивый стрекот.

Уточнять, что оба не видят других возможностей, кроме как позвать Тесея и сделать все как положено, не понадобилось. Хотя метка встала на место и закрепилась, у Ньюта бегали мысли, а запах остался тревожно-зовущим, с нарастающими нотками нетерпения — тогда как после вязки ему полагалось блаженствовать, постепенно возвращаясь в нормальное состояние после выброса феромонов. Впору усомниться в своей пригодности как альфы, если бы Персиваля не одолевали схожие чувства.

Момента, когда можно было расцепиться, они с Ньютом дождались, хватаясь друг за друга. Словно только так они могли удержаться на плаву среди гормонального безумия, которое с каждой минутой набирало разгон для второй волны и грозило утянуть в беспамятство не только Ньюта, но и Персиваля. Если бы можно было точно знать, что Тесей уже вернулся со своего дурацкого совещания, Персиваль бы ограничился Патронусом. Только, зная Конфедерацию, уверенности Персиваль не испытывал. Еще срочную записку могла бы доставить Докси, но среди течки одна только мысль о том, чтобы подпустить к Ньюту другое разумное существо, пусть даже личного домовика, вызывала дичайшее отторжение. Пришлось кое-как одеваться и аппарировать самому. Ньют даже не пытался предлагать компанию, зная, что омега в течке спровоцирует агрессию половины его животных.

Только напутствовал:

— Лечурки, Персиваль! И еще… можете вернуться не сразу, даже если Тесей уже на месте.

В горле пересохло. Вернуться не сразу — это вернуться к потерявшемуся в течке Ньюту, к податливому, готовому, чуть не плачущему от каждого прикосновения… и знать, что вязок будет как минимум две.

И, возможно, не только у Ньюта.

Персиваль подумал и первым делом аппарировал в офис «Хронологии», где уже бегали три взмыленных секретаря, а раскрасневшийся от кофе и бессонницы О’Нилл гремел распоряжениями на весь этаж. Мисс Феликс в такую рань, разумеется, на месте не нашлось, и к лучшему. Она непременно подкинула бы какой-нибудь важный вопрос для обсуждения — в отличие от О’Нилла, который походя кивнул и продолжил распекать самого невезучего из секретарей прямо в коридоре. В итоге Персиваль без помех набросал несколько кратких писем с извинениями, чтобы освободить себе первую половину дня, отловил одного из секретарей с поручением отправить в приличное время (и обещанием премии за переработку), а на обратном пути мимоходом сообщил О’Ниллу, что немного задержится с утра. И лишь уладив дела с расписанием, аппарировал в офис Ньюта.

Маленький мирок дышал жизнью и радостью, как всегда. Даже в квартире над вольерами это ощущалось. Здесь витал добрый дух озорной и грозной силы, и пахло морем, горами и пустыней одновременно. Здесь скрипел стволами таежный лес и звенела тишиной арктическая тундра. И спалось здесь сладко, что и демонстрировал растянувшийся на кровати Тесей.

Переодеться он не соизволил, только содрал и забросил в угол ботинки. Плохо дело. Аккуратный и педантичный порой до скрежета зубовного, такой расхлябанности Тесей себе не позволял. Это с Персиваля слетали годы привычки при каждой удобной возможности, а у Тесея аккуратность была натурой, естественным свойством организма, как запах гранита и северного шторма.

— Тесей, — позвал его Персиваль, на всякий случай не приближаясь и не трогая. Связь связью, но аврор, просыпаясь в непривычной обстановке, может среагировать… по-разному. Особенно если это уставший и злой как василиск аврор.

— Персиваль? — Тесей резко сел, уставился тяжелым взглядом прямо на Персиваля, словно на врага, и отрывисто бросил: — Что случилось? Ньют…

— В порядке, — поспешил заверить Персиваль. — Если не считать, что у него не завершается течка. Я уходил, когда у него начиналась вторая волна. Думаю, у нас не больше нескольких минут на разговор.

У Тесея приподнялись брови, но не слишком. И особо удивленным он не выглядел.

— Но ты уже почувствовал, не так ли, — усмехнулся Персиваль, наконец-то приближаясь. — То-то ты сам не свой.

Тесей поднялся ему навстречу, протянул руки с такой же усмешкой, обнял и притиснул к себе.

— Места себе не находил последние полтора часа. Пришлось просить Криденса, чтобы усыпил.

— А он здесь? — в плечо — и совершенно не заботясь этим — поинтересовался Персиваль. Запах гранита в такой близости от возбужденного альфы неизменно действовал по принципу кувалды под дых.

— Нет, Криденс ушел. Вернется только утром. Перси, это ужасно. Я не знаю, как не сорвался к вам, честное слово.

— А мы еле дождались, пока расцепимся, чтобы я мог аппарировать сюда. В следующий раз слушайся интуицию.

— Если честно, я растерялся. Вы же были вдвоем, и Ньют в течке. Что, если бы ты среагировал на меня как на соперника? Я не хочу с тобой сражаться.

— Ха-ха, — мрачно сказал Персиваль и вжался носом куда-то подмышку, которую и спросил: — Серьезно? После всего считаешь, что я захочу?.. Мордред, не знаю, что мне сделать. — Персиваль устало запрокинул голову. На ум пришло одно признание, и Персиваль чуть отстранился, чтобы откровенно, глядя в глаза, сказать: — К твоему сведению, я последнее время не могу избавиться от ощущения, что должен был родиться твоим омегой.

— А родился моим альфой, — улыбнулся Тесей и с бесконечной нежностью погладил Персиваля большими пальцами по скулам. — Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Мне на работу к десяти, не будем терять время. Поговорить можно и потом.

— А ты хотел еще о чем-то поговорить? — с некоторым недоумением и тревогой переспросил Персиваль. — Ньют просил не возвращаться сразу, если что. Можем немного задержаться, пока я хоть что-то соображаю.

— Это не очень срочно. — Тесей задумчиво коснулся губами виска Персиваля и разжал руки. — Но раз Ньют просил, то я найду, чем занять тебя на ближайшие пять-десять минут. Будешь свой мерзкий чай?

— Буду любой чай, — с подозрением согласился Персиваль. Чай не сулил ничего хорошего. А если Тесей заварит себе кофе, пиши пропало.

— Тогда пойдем. — Тесей направился в кухню, где со знанием дела загремел шкафчиками. — Чай будет именно твой любимый, Ньют давно завел под тебя отдельную банку. Вот! — Тесей предъявил находку, словно трофеем хвастался, а у Персиваля перехватило горло от нежности. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Я не знал. Я бываю здесь реже, чем стоило бы.

— Ну, а я могу годами тут не появляться, это не показатель. Мой кофе тоже здесь стоит. Свежий. — Тесей щелкнул пальцами, и две минуты спустя на скромной части кухонного столика, не заваленной конспектами, свитками пергамента и разнообразной мелочевкой, было накрыто настоящее чаепитие с сэндвичами.

— Я надеюсь, это не мясо какого-нибудь вяленого варана, — с подозрением — зная тайные кулинарные пристрастия Ньюта — принюхался Персиваль, когда Тесей с намеком кивнул на тарелку.

— Не переживай, это Криденс принес сегодня вечером. Ньют не сказал, что попросил его присмотреть за зверинцем, пока он занят?

— Нам было не до таких мелочей, но я и так догадался. — Убедившись в безопасности сэндвичей, Персиваль жадно схватил сразу два. Он зверски проголодался. — Надеюсь, Докси догадается покормить Ньюта, пока нас нет. Я не смог перебороть себя и позвать ее сам.

— Она позаботится о Ньюте, не переживай. Это не первая его течка. — Тесей облизнулся, собирая с губ пару прилипших крошек, а еще — демонстративно, многообещающе. Совсем как Ньют чуть раньше. — Докси знает, как себя вести.

— Хорошо. — Успокоенный насчет судьбы Ньюта, Персиваль с чистой совестью проглотил свою половину сэндвичей и лишь над опустевшей тарелкой спросил: — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

О чем таком, что Тесей решил сказать до того, как они пойдут к потерявшемуся в течке Ньюту?

— Хотел рассказать кое-что, чего ты наверняка не видел, пока был занят дуэлью. — Тесей водил кончикам пальца по ободу чашки, едва касаясь, потому что иначе бы обжегся — настолько горячий кофе он пил. — Точнее, показать.

Тесей поднял взгляд от чашки и уставился глаза в глаза — откровенное приглашение. Персиваль отодвинул свой чай — и провалился в его память.

Слишком много подробностей Тесей показывать не стал. Полную версию Персиваль посмотрит на досуге. Пока он видел самый конец дуэли — свой Патронус, бледно мерцающий в плотной, вязкой тьме, луч Spiritum Caveo, прорезавший ее, словно масло, жирные хлопья мерзкой магии, опавшие на пол, и скалящегося Гриндельвальда.

А еще — лицо Ньюта. Лицо, полное сомнений, неуверенности, лицо человека, мучительно размышляющего, как поступить.

Нетрудно было догадаться, отчего так сомневался Ньют. Вот он был, Гриндельвальд, только палочку наставь. Связанный, побежденный, вокруг — несколько сильных магов, способных его удержать и с гарантией отправить в Азкабан. Это было — правильно. С точки зрения морали, совести, всех добрых, светлых, справедливых чувств, которые есть в человеке. В Ньюте.

Тесей достал палочку и почти шагнул вперед — чтобы разоблачить мерзавца, и будь что будет. Они с Персивалем давно потеряли свои моральные компасы, их направлял в первую очередь Ньют, и если бы он решил, что их свобода не стоит всего того, что они собирались делать и допускать, чтобы делали другие — _Гриндельвальд_ , — если бы Ньют посчитал их аргументы недостаточно убедительными — то так тому и быть. Они много говорили о том, что решают вместе, но в этом вопросе — решал один только Ньют. Если бы он сказал «нет», Тесей и Персиваль бы подчинились. Несмотря ни на что. Личность Ньюта была им дороже всего остального.

А Ньют — схватил почти занесенную руку Тесея, не давая ему вмешаться. Посмотрел — твердо, решительно, жестко, совсем не так, как несколько секунд назад. И коротко, мягко, словно не к нему обращаясь, сказал: «Не нужно. Персиваль уже сделал все сам».

Стоявший ближе всех лорд Лонгботтом остался невозмутим, остальные маленькой сцены не заметили. Включая, разумеется, Персиваля.

— Понимаешь? — сказал Тесей, едва он вынырнул в реальность. — Ньют с нами окончательно согласился. Не на словах, на деле. Он сам выбрал, я не давил. Ты сейчас видел — я готов был арестовать мерзавца на месте. Ньют не дал. Война наконец-то началась всерьез, и он будет полноценным участником. Он согласился со всеми нашими доводами. Мы выиграли эту битву. — Тесей мучительно искривил губы. — Но я не знаю, к лучшему ли.

Персиваль помолчал. Тесей ожесточенно сжимал и разжимал кулак, словно хотел как следует стукнуть по столу, но бешено сдерживался, и с маниакальным спокойствием подносил ко рту свой кофе — но, кажется, не сделал еще ни одного глотка. Персиваю тоже было не по себе. Хотел ли он, чтобы Ньют участвовал в игре как полноценный игрок, а не фигура в их с Тесеем руках? Разумеется, только рад был. Хотел ли, чтобы игра меняла Ньюта, как уже давно поменяла Тесея и самого Персиваля?

Очень, очень сложный вопрос.

— Странно, да? — Персиваль размешивал свой чай, наслаждаясь одним запахом. Аппетит отбило напрочь, даже к напиткам. — Он больше не сомневается, зато теперь сомневаемся мы. Не получится ли, что мы…

…ломаем его. …теряем его.

…что однажды он осознает, во что его втянули, и не простит.

…что однажды перестанет быть Ньютом.

Они помолчали.

— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Тесей. — Знаешь… Ты не находишь, что в тревоге Ньюта насчет моего к нему отношения больше правды, чем кажется нам и, может быть, даже ему? Я знаю, что сам завел этот разговор, но если подумать — мы сейчас рассуждаем про, как ты говорил? — взрослого человека, способного самостоятельно принимать решения. Кажется, Ньют не на пустом месте видит проблему. Мы пытаемся убедить, аргументировать, уговорить… а в итоге боимся, что заставили.

— К чему ты ведешь?

— Мне давно пора было дать ему выбор и довериться, Перси. Ньют умный и очень упрямый. Почему я так беспокоюсь? Я же знаю, что он может сказать «нет», когда нужно. Он не сказал — значит, для себя решил, на что он готов и что будет правильнее. Ты ведь не задаешься вопросами насчет меня, а я — насчет тебя.

— К Ньюту еще вернемся, а нас не сравнивай. — Персиваль покачал головой. — У нас с тобой изначально была одинаковая позиция.

— А если мы когда-нибудь разойдемся во мнениях, и ты после спора согласишься с моими аргументами, мне нужно будет начать переживать, что я тебя продавил?

— Возражение принимается, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Нет, ты меня не продавил. И сомневаюсь, что вообще станешь это делать.

— Но не уверен? — хмыкнул Тесей.

— Ста процентов я тебе и насчет себя не дам.

— Буду иметь в виду. — Тесей улыбнулся с некоторым облегчением. — Утешимся тем, что в этот раз мы на Ньюта не давили. Я, наверное, зря тебя накрутил, но…

— Тебе нужно было поделиться, — проницательно сказал Персиваль. — Всегда пожалуйста, Тесей. А теперь я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

На это раз Тесей уставился в глаза Персиваля — и слушал, что не далее как час назад говорил на эту тему сам Ньют.

— Так лучше? — понимающе спросил Персиваль, стоило Тесею сморгнуть и сфокусировать взгляд на его лице. — Это ли не доказательство, что Ньют — не безвольный омега? Я тоже беспокоюсь, но… у него должен быть выбор. Нам остается лишь доверять ему, как он доверяет нам.

Они снова помолчали, пока Тесей не сказал, наконец:

— Ничего, еще лет десять — и научусь не сомневаться, — фыркнул он. За насмешливой интонацией стояло облегчение.

Персиваль без колебаний улыбнулся в ответ.

— Если Ньют возьмется за тебя всерьез — хватит пяти. Как раз к тому времени станешь министром, — посулил он. Это была шутка — а еще намек, что от совместных планов никто не отказывается.

Тесей понял.

— Интересно, что он сделает с тобой. Очень хочу увидеть.

— Мне интереснее, что _ты_ сделаешь с нами. Прямо сейчас, Тесей, — тихо, вкрадчиво парировал Персиваль. — Возвращаемся домой. Наши десять минут прошли.

Без лишних слов Тесей взял его за локоть и аппарировал, оставив на столе недопитые чашки. Десять минут действительно прошли. А жизни продолжались.

Ньют определился и безоговорочно стал на их сторону, не перестав быть собой. Эта победа была даже важнее победы над Гриндельвальдом.

Они выиграли эту битву.

И теперь можно было быть уверенным — как бы события ни повернулись дальше, они выиграют эту войну.

Втроем.

***

За окнами занимался новый рассвет.


	20. 19. Эпилог

Дерьма в жизни Персиваля Грейвза всегда хватало.

Его будет хватать и впредь. Будут поражения от сильных противников, будет противостояние с отдельными людьми и обществом в целом, будет очень много боли. Персиваль не был пророком, но и без хрустального шара мог все это предсказать.

И все же сейчас, впервые за всю его жизнь, он был уверен, что хорошего будет не меньше.

Будет Тесей. Будет Ньют. Когда-нибудь будут их совместные дети - в мире, который они трое непременно сумеют для себя отстоять.

Персиваль натянул повыше одеяло на сопящего Ньюта, подвинул руку сонного Тесея, которая мешала растянуться на животе, задернул шторы в их спальне, чтобы рассветные лучи нового дня не мешали вздремнуть перед работой.

И закрыл глаза.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Альфа, альфа и омега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882087) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas)




End file.
